Secret of Frost and Moon
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: When death turns out not to be the end, you can't help but ask for what purpose you were brought back... What differences would it make, to remember your past right from the begining? To learn your purpose, piece by piece, right from the start? How would that change the life, future, and secrets of the Spirit of Winter; Jack Frost?
1. From Ice, He Rose

**Alaia Skyhawk: After succumbing to temptation, despite the workload of my Merlin fics, I'm starting on this after toying with ideas in my mind about how I could twist things (and yet keep major events the same) by having Jack retain his memories after being reborn as Jack Frost. The result is this story, which will follow a series of 'what ifs' as I create my own version of Jack's 300 year past, up to and beyond the events of the film. I'll likely get around to reading the books at some point as well, so I can work bits of info from them in, but I'll be going with ROTG's version of Bunny. I can't remember exactly where, but a fic I've been reading has the Bunny from the books as being his future and far less cranky self. The idea gives a logical reason for Bunny being different, so I'll be going with it. Kudos to whoever's fic it was I picked that up from :)**

**But anyway, enough of my chit chat. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

Secret of Frost and Moon

Summary: When death turns out not to be the end, you can't help but ask for what purpose you were brought back. Reborn from ice, Jack can only wonder why... and wait for the day the Moon tells him what he plans.

~(-)~

Chapter 1: From Ice, He Rose

The voices echoed around him in the darkness, the cold... Who they belonged to, he wasn't sure. All he could recall was the gloom of the water around him, here beneath the ice. Who was he? Why were the voices so familiar?

_It's ok. It's ok. Don't look down, just look at me._

The sound of cracking ice shuddered through him as the boy spoke, and a girl replied with fear.

_Jack. I'm scared._

_I know, I know, but you're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in. Um, we're going to have a little fun instead._

_No we're not!_

_Would I trick you?_

_Yes! You always play tricks!_

She sounded scared, so scared, but the boy's voice persisted. Calm, persuasive, reassuring.

_Well, all right, but not this time. I promise, you're... You're going to be fine. You have to believe in me... You want to play a game? Let's play hopscotch! Like we do every day. It's as easy as one... whoa! Two... Three!_

The girl laughed, as the boy's voice reflected a matter of life and death instead turned into a game.

_...All right, now it's your turn... _

A gasp of fear, the gradual crackle of the ice's threat, he could hear her begin moving.

_One. That's it, that's it... Two... Three!_

Both of them began laughing in relief, after the sound of the girl being thrown clear of the cracked ice. The boy sounded happy, so happy, until his laugher was broken off by a cry of surprise when the ice beneath him shattered. That sound followed by the noise of the boy falling into the water as the girl screamed.

_JACK!_

He shuddered again, not knowing why the voices made him frown. Here where he floated in the darkness... But then a light intruded, pale and beckoning, and he opened his eyes to squint up through the water at it.

The ice above him glowed with that light, cast upon it by the white sphere he could see through its cloudy surface. He was rising towards it, towards the ice, pulled inexorably upwards by some force he couldn't explain. His face touched the ice, but instead of halting him it parted before his presense and he was pulled up into cold air.

He gasped in surprise, and the force that had pulled him upwards now lowered him back to the ice which mended itself as soon as his bare feet touched it. Above him the full moon still watched, patient, and then he heard a whisper in his heart and mind.

"_You are Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter._"

Jack Frost, for now he knew his name, stared at the moon with wide eyes. Wanting to know more, to ask what that meant, when his single step forward caused him to kick something that rattled upon the ice with the sound of wood.

Distracted by that, he looked down to see it was a long and slender branch, gnarled of surface and yet straight and true from its base, up until its tip where it curled into the shape similar to a shepherd's crook.

He knelt down to pick it up, at the same time puzzled as to why he knew what it resembled when he did not recall what a shepherd was. The grain of the wood's surface frosted over where he touched it, and he began to smile in wonder, until his grip upon it slipped and the base of it dropped to touch the ice.

Jack Frost stared in surprise at the swirling pattern of frost that the wood created when it hit the ice, and with an expression of dawning wonder, he carried it to the shore of the frozen pond. There he touched the crook of the staff to a tree-trunk, marvelling at the patterns of ice that formed like spirals of white fern, and after repeating that with a second tree he began to laugh and dashed back to the pond.

It was a game! One of wonder and beauty as he danced across the pond, spinning and drawing the staff across the surface as much as he could. Laughing and grinning at the spreading frost that he scribed and spread upon the smooth surface like a coating of intricate lace. But that dance was interupted when he reached where the pond stopped beside a risen wall of rock, where the winds that blew across the pond were forced upwards and he was seized by their grasp to follow them into the sky.

Jack Frost yelped in surprise as he was carried up into the air, but that gave way to yet more wonder as he saw his pond from above and saw his frost still spreading across it like icy flowers. But then the updraft suddenly stopped, and bereft of its support he yelped in surprise yet again as he plummeted.

He bounced off several branches, yelping with every impact, until he landed face-down upon one final branch and managed to grab onto it. His fall now ceased, his surprise fading, he began to laugh... That had been _fun_.

He began to sit up, until a distant glimpse of wooden cabins and firelight distracted him from his laughter. He stared at the village, even as he pulled his feet up to crouch on the branch, and then curiousity send him leaping into the air and calling upon the wind without consciously deciding to.

The wind answered, carrying him towards the village as he awkwardly tried to balance himself upon the flow of air. His descent when he reached the settlement was far from graceful, and when he landed his thick, yet short woollen cloak flipped up at the back to flop forward over his head and his face.

He fell over in a tangled heap before righting himself, laughing when he got up and brushed the clumps of snow from his cloak. But he did not notice the cold he was seemingly meant to be wrapped up against. The cloak that covered his thin shirt and waistcoat, was coated with frost at its edges much like the tattered leggings that were bound to his calves above bare feet. The cloak actually seemed almost an afterthought, something he'd been given but he didn't actually need.

Still chuckling to himself, Jack Frost turned to head towards the people who walked around the small settlement, their paths lit by lanterns and a central camp-fire. He greeted several of them, but they ignored him as he danced out of their path. And then he heard the sound of a child laughing as they chased a dog, and he chanced that maybe the youth wouldn't be too busy to answer him.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

He crouched so as to be at the boy's eye-level, but the child didn't slow his run straight towards and _through_ him. Jack Frost lurched to his feet, gasping in shock and at the eerie feeling of something that seemingly questioned if he even existed. A feeling that was repeated as in his stumble backwards, several adults also walked through him as if he weren't even there.

Was he some sort of ghost?

Jack Frost scrambled to the edge of the village, where he clung to the corner of a cabin, wide-eyed in bewilderment. It was there that he then noticed the sound of someone weeping inside it, and his eyes at last noticed how many of the adults nearby glanced towards that home with expressions of grim pity.

Jack Frost backed up a step, and turned to look at where shutters covered a window at the side of the cabin. He approached it, something in him demanding he look through the gap which let out a thin sliver of golden light.

Inside, a bearded man of middle years stood braced against one of the walls, his hands clenched in fists of denial. By the hearth a woman sat in a chair, slumped over and sobbing into her hands... and in the far corner upon a bed he somehow knew had been shared by two siblings of this poor frontier family, a young girl lay curled up on her side. Her tear-filled brown eyes peering out from behind a veil of brown hair as she whimpered.

"...Jack."

Outside, at the window, _Jackson Overland _stumbled backwards as if punched in the gut. While with a sickening wrench everything that had happened, everything he remembered he'd used to be, came rushing back... The voices, the boy and the girl, that had been him and his sister!

"Emily..." He rushed back to the shutters, intending to grab them and fling them open, and yet something prevented him from gaining any purchase on their surface. "_Mother! Father! Emily! I'm right here! I'm here!_"

He scrabbled at the shutters, then the front door, his hands slipping over both as if they were coated with the very ice he now somehow commanded. After several moments, in desperation, he then grabbed the staff he had dropped and pointed it at the door as if to order aside whatever it was that stopped him from reaching his family. But just as soon as he had it in his hands, an errand and yet purposeful wind snatched him into the air and carried him screaming in protest back to the pond.

He was dumped unceremoniously upon the frozen surface, at the heart of the pattern of frost he had drawn upon it, but that beauty held only dread realisation for him now as he remembered the Moon's words... You are Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter.

"...What? What happened to me?" He looked up at the Moon, full of confusion and anger. "WHY?!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you might have gathered, I've gone along with the part of the fandom who like to says Jack's sister's name is Emily. I didn't choose it out of any real preference (although my niece has that name lol), but rather since Pippa is the name of one of Jamie's friends, and when I get that far it could get confusing if she and Jack's sister have the same name. So, Emily it is :)**


	2. Answers, without Answers

**Alaia Skyhawk: Gah, I was in such a rush to put up chapter 1, that I messed up the title. I've fixed it, and the story title is actually "Secret of Frost and Moon". Sorry about that, lol :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 2: Answers, without Answers

His screamed question echoed into empty forest, and the Moon stared down at him in silence. Even the winds had died down, creating an eerie scene of utter stillness.

Jack didn't move, refusing to until he got an answer. He'd died, and now he was somehow back from the dead! Confused, angry, and admittedly... frightened. But still he refused to move, to stop staring at the silent and mocking Moon, until a whisper of movement at the cover of his eye made him flinch.

He turned his head to look, but saw nothing but trees. Then it came again at the corner of his other eye, and in moments he was on his feet with his gaze searching the forest around the pond.

"Who's there?"

He almost felt like mocking himself after he said it. If someone was there, they weren't going to hear him. No one back in the village had, so why should it be different here?

A woman's voice whispered behind him, so close it could have been at his shoulder.

"It is different, because you and I are of a kind. I see you, I hear you, and I can answer at least _some_ of your questions."

Jack spun round, but again found only empty air.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

She spoke again, but remained unseen. Close, and yet hidden from his sight.

"I am Mother Nature, and I am all around you. What form I could take to stand before you, is unimportant. I am here to explain that which you need to know, and nothing more."

Jack's tension began to lessen, although he still clenched his staff tightly. It was amazing to think how he already clung to his strange new powers, when in a situation where he feared he might have to defend himself.

"Then tell me, why am I like this? Why me? What am I even supposed to do?"

Something stepped into the moonlight at the edge of the lake, but beyond the blurred glimpse of a woman's face, the figure was like mist. So transluscent, so indistinct, that he could see the forest through her. She was hiding herself from him, he could tell.

She regarded him solemnly, her eyes a faint glitter upon the misty image of her face.

"To answer your first question, you are now a being of spirit. Someone chosen upon their death, to rise again and serve a higher purpose. Specifically, you are the Spirit of Winter, which means you would normally answer to me."

Jack frowned.

"So you're the one who chose me?"

She shook her head.

"No... I created the Spirits of Spring, Summer, and Autumn a very long time ago, but my counterpart, the Man in the Moon, asked that _he_ be permitted to chose who would be the Spirit of Winter. For Winter's snow reflects the silver light of the moon, and casts that radiance through even the darkest of nights. And so, that makes you his 'child', not mine. Even if your duties, for now, will be given to you only by me."

Jack began to advance towards her, but stopped when he met a wall of the same force that had prevented him entering the home of his family. That discovery made him scowl.

"_You_ kept me away from them!"

"For their sake, as well as yours." She came further out onto the pond, still impossible to discern, still just a gauzy shape to his eyes. She hid herself well, in gossamer and starlight, and reached out to cup the side of his face with a hand. Despite all his anger, he couldn't move away. "To them, you died this day. Your parents will never see you again, for only the innocence of a child can become belief, and mortals must believe in your existence in order to see you. So while your mother and father are now lost to you, your sister remains a chance to be seen... But." She lowered her hand. "Emily saw you die today. Her heart will remain closed until she has fully grieved. If you try to approach her now, will only scare her and her parents. You must give her time."

Jack once again stared in bewilderment, utterly lost and close to broken.

"How long? How long will I have to wait?"

Mother Nature smiled, or at least he thought she did.

"You may approach her after next winter's first snow upon this valley. Until then, you will practice, and learn, and carry out that which is now your role. Since I created the other Spirits of the Seasons, I have been the one to shepherd winter between the north and the south of this world with the cycle of each year, but now that is your task. Worry not about finding where to go, the Winds will take you where you need to be. You need only ask them. But be warned, you may linger here until early spring and return in late autumn, but do not remain here for summer. You are new, and you are not strong enough for that yet. Summer's warmth will only hurt you, and you would be away from South's winter if you stayed here... And with that, I bid you farewell for now, Jack Frost. We shall speak again only when time and task require it."

She vanished like mist, before giving him the chance to utter even a single word more, and once again he was alone. Stood upon the frozen pond, with only the silent moon for company.

He turned his head to look in the direction of the village, considered returning to it, but then tightened his grip upon his staff and turned his back. Grim and determined to make the best of the situation he now found himself in, as shakily he called out in tentative request.

"Wind... Take me to where winter needs me to be."

The wind which had been absent in the presence of Mother Nature, rushed down across the pond and lifted him high up into the sky, as high as the clouds. Up there he then tumbled in its grasp with the awkward flight of a fledgeling bird, and his eyes widened with awe at the sight of the land spread out from horison to horison before him. Graced with snow and lit by moonlight, sweeping past beneath him as the winds carried him towards the distant mountains to the north.

The wind hadn't seemed to be in a particular rush, when Jack eventually became accustomed enough to being tossed around like a snowflake that he actually dozed off. It was only when he was slammed into a snowbank on the side of a mountain, that he woke up to the oddest feeling and stood up with a start.

As if it were something he had done every day of his life, Jack climbed up out of the hole he'd made in the steeply-stacked powder and stood upon a surface that wouldn't have supported even a mouse without starting to slide. The odd feeling kept him there, motionless, as he tried to figure out what it meant. There were clouds in the sky here, and he was so high up the mountains that he could see the sun starting to rise far to the east. That light began to warm, ever so slightly, the rock which remained unburried by snow. That warmth began to spread, and even the surface of the snow warmed slightly. Enough, he knew, to partially melt the surface snow, which would re-freeze from the cold beneath to create a hard crust over soft powder. One that a gut instinct told him would be covered by a layer of wetter, heavier snow within the next few hours.

That gut instinct also told him that heavy, packed snow put over loose powdery snow, would take only the smallest of triggers to set off an avalanche.

Jack tilted his head suddenly, as the winds circled close and seemed to whisper to him. The avalanche here would happen on its own, the mountain was steep enough, but in other places close to roads that people had built, the mountains clung to their snow much more stubbornly. People were noisy, that noise could set those avalanches off if they were below and careless, and that would get them burried and killed.

Jack nodded to himself, somehow understanding what the wind was trying to tell him. As the Spirit of Winter, one of his jobs would be to find the most dangerous untriggered avalanches and set them off when no one was below to get hurt by them. But even as he realised that, he heard the wind whisper again, to tell him that he wouldn't be expected to find them all. There were too many mountains, and people were beginning to spread too far across the lands of the world to watch over them all. People would still die in winters, from snow and ice and cold, but that was just the way of things. That was the way nature worked. The way that he had died was proof of that.

Jack sighed at the stab of pain that thought caused, and with an action as absent as his clamber out of the snow, he leapt lightly and floated upwards until with surprise he realised he wasn't riding a gust of wind. It was as if, with thought alone, he could drift on air like the snowflake he'd earlier likened himself to. He didn't need wind to fly, but it did make him go much _much_ faster.

He couldn't help it, the smile of mischief that crept onto his face as with a whoop of exhilleration he flung himself skyways and dared the winds to a race. They answered, carrying him so fast down the far side of the mountain that a plume of powdery snow was whipped up by their joint passage.

Jack played with the wind for a while after that, until the sun neared zenith and the odd feeling impinged on his awareness again. There was a bad avalanche place nearby, and it prodded at the edge of his awareness like an aching bruise. It didn't take long for him to find it, and even less for him to set it off once he'd assured himself there was nothing below. And the manner in which he did it?

Mother Nature would have just nudged it and gone on her way, but not Jack Frost. No, Jack chose to dive into the trecherous snowback as if it were the pond back home in summer. That impact setting in motion a massive casade of snow, which he rode with glee and became burried in once it reached the bottom.

And if it took him almost an hour to figure out how to use his powers to dig himself out, he didn't mind... It had been too much _fun_ for him to care about that.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, Jack is admittedly blanking out worries about his sister, by focusing his mind on other things. But then his ability to turn aside worry and fear by using fun, is why the Moon chose him :)**

**And also, I deliberately haven't described what Mother Nature looks like. I'll leave that to you all to imagine, so in that way I won't clash with the books when she does show up in those :)**


	3. Winter's Shepherd

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I see a lot of my readers from the Merlin section, like ROTG as much as I do :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 3: Winter's Shepherd

Spring thaw was moving in, and Jack didn't need to see the grass peeking through the thinning snow to realise that. He felt it in his very bones, the inexorable wane of winter's hold in the north. The winds told him that too, that the Northern Winter would soon end. But it wasn't an abrupt change, he could feel that the Northern Spring was already starting. It was as if the two or three weeks either side of the seasonal boundaries, were a time when the previous season coexisted with the next.

But even so, the winds told him that spring was coming, or rather, the Spirit of Spring. She was in Europe, they said, but would leave there and come here in a few days, moving east-to-west across the world like the passage of the sun. They told him that she wouldn't mind if he were still here when she arrived, that the Spirits of the Seasons were meant to cooperate at times when one season flowed into the next. Yet Jack didn't want to meet her, not now... He just wasn't ready for it.

Jack sighed, floating down upon the winds to land on the roof of his family's cabin. Emily was sat on the steps of the porch, gazing sadly across the village without actually looking at anything. He knew why... It was March now, specifically the fourteenth. Today would have been his nineteeth birthday.

He floated down now to land beside her, kneeling so that he was at the same eye-level.

"Stay safe, Emily, and don't cry for me too much. When the first snow of next winter comes to our village, I'll be here, and I'll try to help you see me again."

Jack reached out as if to cup the side of her face, but held off from actually touching her. He didn't want the strange way he turned misty-blue and ephemeral, when people who didn't believe in him passed through him, to spoil the illusion that he was able to comfort her right now.

He stood, bowing his head in reluctance, and forced himself to turn away. But not before he touched the tip of his staff to the edge of the porch where the sunlight shone on it. Emily heard the faint crackle of forming frost, and turned her head to look. She saw the frost-patterns, frowning a little in confusion as to how they'd gotten there, before a small smile of wonder lit her face at the way the icy crystals glittered in the sun when she moved her head.

Jack felt a lightening in his heart at that, and soared up into the air over the village. Once he was high enough that the gusting winds wouldn't distrurb or startle anyone, he then called to them to take him south to wait for the start of the Southern Winter.

The winds obliged more than happily with the request, and he glided in their grasp with the grace of three months of daily practice. He still had the occational shaky moment or bad landing, but he was getting used to the idea and task of flying. The winds had also become his only company, and while he was already begining to cherish his burgeoning friendship with them, it wasn't the same as being seen and talked to by people. He craved that contact, more than anything.

Jack remained lost in his thoughts as the winds carried him south, his soft sighs of loneliness lost in that rush of air. It didn't take long for the winds to release him at the top of a mountain, where it seemed snow clung to the peak's tip all year round, but he could see that towards its base autumn was still in full swing.

Jack considered going exploring, having already overflown most of the south of the world but for the South Pole region of ice. Compared to the north, other than that cap there was very little land in the south where his snow was needed and could fall. And the areas where frost could now begin forming did not need his attention. That was something else the winds had told him. Frost being on the ground after nighttime didn't mean it was winter. They'd shown him desserts during the nights, where it became very very cold even though it was summer in those regions. Frost formed on the surface of the dunes during the night in the desserts, which was why creatures living there would hide in the warm sands until the sun rose and everything became unbearably hot again.

He settled down in a snowbank, letting it pillow his head as he mulled over that. He commanded frost and snow, but frost still formed on its own during the early weeks of spring, and the late weeks of autumn. He supposed it was nature's way of showing the transition between seasons. Frost would mingle with the tender shoots of emerging spring flowers at the border between winter and spring, and trees would still be bearing fruit and berries, and some even clinging to their browned leaves, when frost began to trace over everything at the boundary between autumn and winter.

Maybe that was Mother Nature's doing, or maybe it was just the way things were anyway. She hadn't been around forever, the winds had told him that, and they also told him that the seasons used to flow between each other just fine in the uncountable years before the Spirits of the Seasons had begun to be chosen. It was just that the Seasons were a bit more organised these days. Even if, to mortals, things would seem as prone to random change as ever. But Jack now knew that was because he and the other Spirits of the Seasons had to change things a little now and then. Again, it was the winds who had told him that, even if the knowledge hadn't sat well with him.

In the end he sat in his snowbank for close to two months, leaving only when instinct told him it was time for winter to sweep over the south. But not many people lived in the south of the world, not compared to the north, and not compared to the numbers who lived in snowy places there. It meant there were little-to-no places where he needed to trigger avalanches, and very few children he could watch having snowball fights. In the end he decided to go explore the Southern Ice Cap, the South Pole, when the winds tugged at him eager to show him. But what they led him to was by far nothing he had expected.

The winds dropped him, not literally, on a high plateau where he could sense the ice below him was hundreds of feet thick. There, upon the windswept top of the glacier, he began forming fantastical constructions of ice and snow to amuse himself... Until several little somethings came clambering up out of a nearby crevasse in the glacier.

Jack stared at them once he'd noticed their presence, blinking as he tried to grasp what they could possibly be. They were barely a foot tall, had little bare feet and hands like a person, but were rendered almost completely rounded by fluffy white fur which hide completely the true length of arms and legs, and however slender they might actually be under all that fur.

He blinked again, when the winds whispered something in his ears, and realisation dawned. He'd seen Spring Sprites during his travels, although only twice as spring had begun to approach, and the winds had told him they served Ariko, the Spirit of Spring. What the winds told him now was that these were Winter Sprites, _his_ servants, and he started to smile. He might have only seen two Spring Sprites, but that had been enough for him to tell they didn't actually do anything helpful for the season. They just seemed to exist for the express purpose of running around giggling like miniature, pointy-eared children with exceptionally big eyes and tiny noses. They were, to put it simply, cute, funny, and really rather useless at anything else.

Jack smiled at the sprites, crouching down to their level and holding out his hand to them.

"Hey there, I'm Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter."

The cluster of sprites blinked at him, their black eyes wide and innocent amid their white fur giving them the cuteness of baby seals, and then all of them squealed in excitement and all of them charged at him to bury him under a pile of fur and hugs. He just had to guess that they'd been stuck down here at the South Pole for a long, _long_ time without a Spirit of Winter to look to, and that by now having a master they were very _very_ happy.

Jack eventually shooed them off him so he could get up, to which they then began bouncing up and down in the snow and skittering back and forth between him and the crevasse. They wanted him to follow, so he did, as the winds gently carried him and the sprites down to where a tunnel in the ice came into view.

The sprites landed in it, chattering away excitedly in whatever language it was they used as they led him along the tunnel. He was deep below the surface now, he knew, very deep, and yet a faint glint of daylight still seeped through the ice here. Or was it that the ice glowed?

Jack ran his hand along the rippled walls, still following the sprites, until at last they reached their destination and he stopped and stared in awe.

It was a massive cavern within the glacier, with stalagmites and stalactites of ice reaching between floor and ceiling. As soon as he set foot in it, a shiver of unknown recognition went through him, and from the air a gentle scattering of snowflakes began to fall. Whispering down and settling to carpet the floor of the cavern, and yet he somehow knew the snow would never become more than an inch or two deep.

Jack walked forward, rather than flying, feeling that somehow to rush would be to disrespect this place. He felt... at home here. This place was _his_, he just knew it, and that was confirmed when he reached a sort of plaza at the far side of the cavern.

It was a simple circular area, where no snow settled and where the ice was perfectly flat and smooth, and it was marked with an elaborate snowflake several feet in diameter. 'The Winter Sanctuary' was what a single tendril of wind whispered in his ears, and Jack smiled. The other Spirits of the Seasons had their special place to go to when they weren't needed, a place to go rest, and this was his.

He looked around, and up at the moonlight which had chosen now to reach through a hole in the ice above him which he hadn't realised was there. A hole through which no snow fell and no wind blew; the weather out on the glacier did not intrude down here. He smiled into that light, at the Man in the Moon, and then he began to laugh. This cavern was pretty, and big, and awe-inspiring, but it was also a bit boring... It was time to make it more _fun_.

~(-)~

Winter Sprites squealed in excitement, jumping up and down waving their arms in a sort of 'pick me! pick me!' motion. Jack laughed at that, stood atop the rather basic castle of sorts he'd made next to the Sanctuary Plaza. From the top of that structure, several looping slides of ice extended out and wove among the nearby stalagtites and stalagmites, and they were what the sprites wanted to ride.

And the way in which they rode them?

Jack grinned wickedly, flicking his staff over the fur of the next couple of 'lucky' furballs. Both of them were instantly coated in ice, rendered completely immobile, and yet beneath their icy covering they were giggling. Jack pushed them to the brink of one of the slides, and nudged them over the edge so that they whizzed away along the frigid track while the sprites still on the top of the building continued to jump up and down waving their arms. They'd been alone for so long, they adored his company and adored the games he came up with for them. But one thing kept distracting him now, after the months he'd been here waiting for the seasons to turn.

Autumn was half-done in the north, he could sense that. And as amusing as it was to freeze solid his all-too-willing little minions, so he could push them down increasingly elaborate ice-slides, one thought now intruded on his mind and heart.

It wasn't long now until winter could return to the north, not long until the first snow could fall on the village. He wanted to go home, to what he'd begun to think of as _his_ pond... He wanted to see his sister.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: If you want to know how to picture the Winter Sprites, think of North's elves, with smaller ears, and cover them with white fur so thick they almost look like furry snowballs, before adding baby-seal eyes. Yep, they're cute :)**


	4. Meetings and Disdain

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for Jack to meet one of his fellow Seasonal Spirits :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 4: Meetings and Disdain

Jack glanced back at his sanctuary, before he headed out the tunnel to depart. The Winter Sprites were still playing on the ice-slides, still giggling and laughing among themselves, and he couldn't help but worry if they'd miss him. He'd have come back for them once the Nothern Winter started, but wasn't confident at this point that he'd be able to track them all down and bring them home once the season ended, even with the help of the winds. But, if the way they never tired of the slides was an indication, they probably wouldn't miss him too much. He could just expect to be flattened with hugs when he came back to the Sanctuary next Southern Autumn.

He stepped into the tunnel, the snowfall in the cavern ceasing the moment his presense left it, and then jumped into the air to fly the rest of the way down and out the passage. The sun was shining outside upon the glacier, and the winds welcomed him back into the open skies, before he asked them to take him northwards over lands which were now under the dominion of spring.

Feeling that season's gentle yet firm grasp on the land, Jack mulled to himself over something else he'd figured out. Mother Nature hadn't told him to stay south because it was neccessary, but to keep him from being tempted to approach his sister. It was obvious by this point that the Spirits of the Seasons didn't really need to do all that much work. If he were to total up the amount of time he'd spent on neccessary duties in the past ten months, and the amount he expected he'd have to do during the last two months of his first year at this, it only amounted to about four solid weeks' worth of hours. If it were the same for the other Spirits of the Seasons, and the winds whispered to him that it was, then each spirit worked at most for a month of time, leaving them with eleven months of time to do whatever they wanted.

Inwardly Jack wished he could have done his month of work in one go without sleeping, instead of dragging it out over six months, especially given that three of those six he'd only needed to go out to tend avalanches for one hour a week. During Northern winter he'd flown around tending things for up to four hours per _day_.

He sighed, soaring past the invisible line that divided the north of the world from the south of the world. He also resolved to see how much else Mother Nature had deliberately discouraged him from with her words. He wouldn't be surprised in the slighest if she'd lied about summer's warmth harming him.

As if to prove that point to himself, the winds diverted his path to a massive and frigid island north-west of England, which the gusting wind told him was called Greenland by people. Parts of Greenland had active volcanoes, whose heat rose far, far up into the sky. The wind carried Jack through those collumns of warmth, even taking him down closer to the volcanoes himself when he asked them to.

After flitting around the fiery manifestations of heat incarnate for an entire afternoon, Jack eventually settled on a rock within a stone's throw of a lava flow and the heat radiating from it. It was far hotter than a typical summer, and while admittedly he felt stifled, the faint haze of water-vapour condensing into mist around him was proof his powers were having no trouble keeping him as cold as he needed to be. He proved it further by walking close enough to the lava, that the chill radiating from him in defence against its heat caused its edge to turn black and solid.

Jack shook his head and took flight again, this time to return to his pond and the village. He really wasn't surprised that Mother Nature had told that one small lie. He would be the first to admit he'd never have left the village if not for her warning, and if he'd done that he wouldn't have found the Winter Sanctuary or the Winter Sprites. He wouldn't have learnt the several important lessons which had already woven themselves into his being... The most important one being that he was no longer human, and couldn't expect to live a normal human life. He could, perhaps, live on the fringes if he was sensible about it, but he also couldn't grow too attached. He had to maintain a certain distance, or he'd just hurt himself more in the long run.

He would have to remind himself that he would see his sister grow old and die while he remained unchanged. He would have to build up a wall between himself and those emotions, which he could put himself behind when that day came. If he didn't, he knew he would break.

Soon America was flowing past beneath him, and the familiar landscape around the village came into view. Jack drifted down to his pond with a sigh, his feet touching the water and creating a small platform of ice for him to stand on. From there he admired the fiery golds, reds, and browns of the autumn forest, whose leaves were still only half-fallen to the ground. He then noticed that fine tendrils of frost had snaked out from his platform, and that the entire edge of the pond now had a rim of ice.

He noticed that, at the same moment the Autumn Sprite, that had been dipping its toes in the pond's edge, leapt back in surprise at almost being trapped in ice before proceeding to run off through the trees yelling at the top of its little lungs.

Jack instantly cringed, broke his ice-platform, and dropped into the water to sink to the bottom of the pond. He then sat there, praying to Moon and Mother Nature that he hadn't just committed some form of breech of courtesy to Autumn.

He stayed there, just above the mud, until a shadow drifted overhead and stayed there. It circled a little, then stoppd, and he had the distinct feeling that someone was peering down at where he was.

With a small frown of uncertainty, Jack headed for the surface. The water sliding off his face, hair, and shoulders when he reached it as if he'd never been submerged at all. He then eyed the figure that floated above the water, watching him. A seemingly middle-aged man with a short beard, garbed in russet firs and leather, and carrying a hatchet on his belt and a hunting bow in his hand. It made him resemble a combination of a woodsman and lumberjack. Jack then noticed the Autumn Sprite watching him as well from the edge of the pond, chittering away agitatedly, and winced when it became obvious who the 'woodsman' was.

Jack rose the rest of the way out of the water to float above it, and kept his head bowed in nervousness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freeze anything yet. The edges just iced up as soon as I arrived."

The Spirit of Autumn regarded him solemnly, and then smiled wryly.

"It's your pond, and it's seven weeks until your season, not all that long." He gestured to the woods around them. "This place has resounded with the echo of winter, even when you weren't here. The Spirit of Spring, Ariko Blossomsinger, by all accounts ambushed Achieng Sunblessed, the Spirit of Summer, after sensing that echo here. Ariko was so excited that Mother Nature has finally made a Spirit of Winter, or at least she will have been until Southern Spring distracted her a few weeks ago." He looked around at the ice-rimmed pond. "But even if Achieng hadn't told me, I'd have sensed you'd been here. This is where you were reborn, correct?"

Jack hesitated, somewhat unwilling to discuss his death, but decided he might as well get it over with.

"I... fell through the ice and drowned here last winter, but apparently the world wasn't done with me yet."

The Spirit of Autumn grinned, almost friendly.

"Then this pond is definitely yours. My place of rebirth is back in England. I misjudged a tree I was felling, it landed on me, and the grove where it happens remains mine. I woke up afterwards as I am now. I am Oisin Leaffall, the Spirit of Autumn."

Jack nodded his head in respect, and straightened up.

"I am Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter."

Oisin continued to smile.

"So, how much have you figured out so far, about your new 'life'? Did Mother Nature tell you to avoid summer?"

Jack snorted.

"Yes, she told me the warmth would harm me, but I've figured out she just wanted me to leave the place of my death for long enough not to want to cling to this place all year. When my mere presense can freeze _lava_, I doubt that summer's warmth will give me much trouble."

Oisin chuckled.

"Very true. What else have you learnt?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, starting to gain confidence in this encounter.

"That Mother Nature makes it sound like it's much more work that it actually is." He frowned. "What do you and the others do to fill all your spare time? Apart from shepherding my season north and south, all I have to do is find bad avalanches and set them off when there's no one below to be hurt by them. I have so much free time, that I spent most of Southern Winter bored to the brink of tears when I wasn't keeping my Winter Sprites entertained."

The Spirit of Autumn tilted his head, and conjured an arrow with which he then drew his bow. He fired the arrow into the trees at the edge of the pond, and immediately leaves began to rain down from some of them.

"My job is to make sure all the trees that drop their leaves, and drop them when they're meant to, for sometimes they cling to them for more or less time than they should. If they lose them too early, they lose energy from the sun that will help them sprout again in spring. Too late, and it's a similar problem. The frosts kill the leaves before the sap in them can be drawn back into the trunk, costing the tree strength it could use in spring after spending winter to rest. Fruit trees and bushes that have suffered like that, can produce a poor crop the following year. That in turn can harm the people and animals that depend on them for food during your season."

Jack winced, at the reminder of how his season was as much a killer as a time for the land to rest.

"So what do Ariko and Achieng do?"

Oisin snorted in a kind of humoured disdain for his peers.

"Ariko makes those trees and bushes I mentioned, flower at the correct times. She's obsessed with blossom, but that's probably because of where she was from before she died. In Nippon, or as it is called by the people of this land, Japan, they believe cherry trees are blessed." He shrugged what what he clearly considered to be foolishness, and continued. "Achieng's job is to handle the summer wildfires, which are common in the lands where she is from. She was from a tribe somewhere on the plains of Africa. Of course, all of us handle the bad side of our seasons as well. We can't keep things kind for humans all the time, there has to be balance."

Jack frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Oisin's smile faded into seriousness.

"When Mother Nature detects that the balance of nature needs to be settled, depending on the season, she will call one of us and say what she needs and where. So while I protect the harvest most years, sometimes I am told to make the leaves fall early, or make it rain too much. When that happens, the harvest suffers. Achieng can be asked to start a wildfire instead of control them, or bring a drought to an area that normally gets enough rain. She may even be asked to bring too much rain. Ariko is the same, she controls rain. If the ground is too wet, and she does not bring warmth as swiftly as normal, seeds can rot in the ground before they can sprout. It sounds cruel, but nature isn't always fair, and so we aren't always fair either."

Jack pulled his arms around himself, holding his staff close.

"So what you're saying is that, I may be told to conjure terrible blizzards or freezing rain to coat things in ice, possibly even in areas where people will be killed by them?"

Oisin nodded solemnly.

"It will take a while to accept. Trust me, I know. Sometimes we are even asked to bring our season early, or late, to an area. The first time you're asked to do that, or to bury a town under snow, you'll hesitate. But remember this, if you don't do it, then Mother Nature will do it herself, and she's not as subtle with it as we would be. You'd pause, thinking perhaps you could spare them, but instead it would only mean more of them coming to harm. Take my advice, and do what Mother Nature wants you to do, when she tells you to do it. You'll spare yourself far more pain that way, while you get used to this new life of yours."

Oisin rose upwards on a breeze as if to leave, and Jack called out after him.

"And how long have you been the Spirit of Autumn?"

Oisin paused and looked down.

"I stopped counting a while back, but it's been more than a thousand years. Achieng has been around a couple of centuries longer than me, and Ariko was the first of us. Heed my advice, Jack Frost, and maybe in a decade or so we will talk again."

Jack gaped at him.

"A _decade?!_"

Oisin regarded with a pitying smile. As if he were some small child who didn't grasp the harshness of reality.

"We Spirits of the Seasons don't speak to each other much. Except when we're moving our seasons, or doing our small tasks, we live in our sanctuaries. I've no doubt you'll build something for yourself if you haven't already found it, and in time you'll understand why we keep to ourselves."

Jack headed up into the air, following after the departing Spirit of Autumn.

"Wait! Do... Do any of you have people who believe in you? Children who can see you?"

Oisin stopped, and looked back with a haughty expression. Whatever friendliness or good humour he'd shown before now, gone beneath a hardened perception of the world.

"We're the Spirits created by Mother Nature. We serve her and nature gives us our power. Why should we seek the belief of children? We are not like the Legend Immortals created by the Man in the Moon, we do not _need _the belief that _their _power depends on. We work alone."

Oisin departed on a gust of air barely short of being a gale, and when he was gone from sight, Jack scowled and muttered to himself.

"Mother Nature may have made me the Spirit of Winter, but it was the Man in the Moon who chose me... I'll never settle for being alone. I'll never settle for not being believed in."

He turned in the air and flew off to the village, where he then settled himself on a roof to watch the children below. From there he spotted his sister, running around and laughing, and smiled to himself.

Soon. He could try to gain her belief in him, soon.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Jack already doesn't like his fellow Seasonal Spirits. Why? Because they're boring, unsympahtetic snobs. They were chosen because they had the ability to wield the good and bad of their seasons without caring if people got hurt by them, because nature isn't generally fair, but Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon... Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin are seriously going to have no clue what to think of him hehehe :)**


	5. To Believe, To See

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well if I was going to have any particular chapter to put up today (Other than Part 2 of Kindness of Strangers in my Merlin fic, which I'll put up later on), it had to be this one. Cuteness, joy, and sibling fluffiness.**

**And if any of you have the soundtrack for the film, I wrote this while listening to "Jamie Believes". I highliy suggest you have it playing while you read this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 5: To Believe, To See

It was several weeks later, in the dead of night, that Jack felt the pull of winter's impending arrival. He smiled as he rose up from the banks of the pond and into the winds, knowing that what will seem a short journey to him will in fact take him around the entire north of the world. Past China, Russia, Europe, and then home to America.

He wasn't going to linger in each region like the other Seasonal Spirits did, his plan was all about speed. He need only shepherd winter into place, then let it settle in each region at the pace suited to them. He could then spend the nights as Emily slept, flying to deal with whatever avalanches the winds told him he needed to go sort out. The rest of his time, would be his.

With a laugh he swept up into the sky, blasting westwards seeding the first snowclouds in his wake while winter trailed his passage like a great cloak of cool air which would lace the edges of everything with a thin layer of frost. The lands he passed were just a blur to his eyes, and he cared little if his fellow Spirits thought he was being reckless or foolish. He didn't care what they thought of him, not in the slightest in fact. He was himself, and no-one could say he had to have the same stuck-in-a-rut attitude as they did. Spring may have gossiped with Summer after discovering the trace of his power, Autumn may have been told by Summer, but Oisin's almost casual dismissal of clinging to any kind of human concern chilled Jack in a way that ice never would. Something in him refused to become like that, and he would never let that part of him be broken.

Jack grinned, revelling in the speed of the wind and the first snows he was leaving upon the higher slopes and plateaus as he passed over them. Soon he was catching up with the dawn, passed it, and then was racing ahead of it as he swept across the Atlantic Ocean... And then he was back where he belonged, drifting down to land upon a pond which became covered with it's first thin film of winter ice the moment he touched it. Around him, a trace of dusty snow lay scattered upon ground and tree, and his smile softened.

The time had come for him to approach his sister.

He flew to the village, and watched as Emily, a year older and bigger than that day on the ice, came out of his family's cabin to collect wood from the pile out back. He changed position on the roof so that he could watch her, wary of the closeness of other children and adults who were coming out of homes to start the new day.

Jack bided his time, knowing he had to wait until she'd finished her chores and would be allowed to go play. Luring her away from the village before then, would only get her into trouble. So he remained on the roof, patiently watching. But then, before he could make any move, one of Emily's friends, Claire, rushed up to the cabin shouting.

"Emily! Emily, can you come play yet? Me and Albert have finished our chores!"

Emily came to the door of the cabin, smiling.

"I just have to finish sweeping."

Jack felt like he'd been punched in the gut, as hope shattered into disappointment and frustration. He then watched as his sister came out of the cabin a few minutes later, and followed her friend to where several other children were taking turns to use the rope-swings hanging from one of the big trees at the village's edge.

He flew over to it and sat high in the branches, looking down at the children as they laughed and played oblivious to his presense. Overhead the clouds thickened without him noticing, until large snowflakes began to drift down much to his surprise. His emotions had started the snow falling, he was going to have to be careful about that in future.

But then, below him, the laugher became tinged with wonderment. He looked down, to see all the children looking up at the sky and reaching out hands to catch the falling snowflakes. A sudden impulse then filled him, and without thinking he conjured several more snowflakes to add unseen to the falling flakes. Each one he made then floated to a child, and one-by-one landed on noses and melted in a glitter of blue motes that only he could see.

Each child began to laugh, and the entire group surged into a spontaneous game of tag, which then led to hide and seek. Jack watched them with a kind of awe, for he knew that even in the wonder at the sight of falling snow, winter scared children deep inside. They feared the long cold, the longer nights, just as he had once done when he was small. And yet, just now, something in him had reached out. The fear of the impending hardships of winter, which he knew had lain in each of them, had been pushed back by laughter and joy... by a sense of _fun_.

He started to laugh, and dropped down to the ground to run among them. To join in their games even if they couldn't see him, hear him, and even though they often ran through him. Because when he was with them, when he gifted them with laughter and glee, he couldn't help but share in that.

But soon the light began to fade, parents and evening chores beckoned, and Jack watched Emily and the others return to their homes and parents. He slept on the roof of the cabin that night, with winter still too new for him to have duties anywhere else yet. And when the following day, and the one after it, continued as that first one did without Emily being alone so he could approach her, he didn't mind. The frustration didn't return, because even though she couldn't see him, he was making her and the others happy.

It was on the ninth day of winter when it came, the moment when she finished her chores first and told her mother she was going for a walk. Jack followed her into the woods, drifting through the air ahead of her and making sure no wolves or bears were near.

When she came to a stop, she was near the pond. Able to see it through the trees, where it glisttered with swirls of frost across the thin layer of ice that covered it. Her lip then began to tremble, tears welled up in her eyes, and Jack knew. Winter had returned, and with it the pain of memories, the pain of having watched him plunge beneath the ice and disappear.

Jack landed near her, his expression full of sorrow. He'd watched the villagers search the pond when spring had melted the ice enough to look, but they'd found nothing but his ice-skates and had assumed some predator in the woods had found his body before them and dragged it away. He'd watched his family dig his grave, and lower into it a coffin which was empty but for those skates. And by the tears now flowing down his sister's face, he knew she was remembering that... Now, more than any other time, he knew it was his best chance to kindle her belief in him.

He stepped over to the tree nearest her, and tapped it with his staff, the sudden spread of fern-like frost upon it startling her. He then trailed a thin line of frost over the ground towards the next tree, and wove it up that trunk too.

Emily stared, remaining utterly still for what seemed an eternity before she walked towards the second tree, reaching out to touch the frost. She then jumped a little in surprise as a weaving line of frost then darted across the snow-dusted ground and leaves to wrap around the next tree along the trail.

It was the innate wonderment of a child, the desire to discover all that was magical in the world, which had her follow the dancing trail of frost from tree-to-tree. But then she found herself on the shore of the pond, and she shivered in fear as she took a step backwards away from the icy water. But then the mysterious trail of frost ran down from the final tree, past her feet, before it spread and flowed out to draw a pattern of squares upon the dirt beside the water.

Jack watched her, his heart thumping in his chest with nerves and hope and fear that she wouldn't belief. He then stooped down to pick up a stone, throwing it lightly to land in one of the squares, and hopped along the pattern to pick it up while leaving a little blot of frost wherever he landed.

Emily watched with wide, tearful eyes, and then flinched back with a small yelp when the stone seemed to float up from its square on its own, and was tossed in her direction. It landed at her feet, and as she looked between it and the hopscotch pattern, more frost swirled on the ground between it and her as if inviting her to play.

She reached down, hesitating a moment before cautiously picking up the stone. And then she threw it to land in a square at the far end of the pattern.

Unseen, Jack hopped along the grid, leaving blots of frost again. He stopped at the square with the stone, having drawn the frost to invite her to play, but when he turned she was already hopping along the pattern humming the tune the two of them had always sung while playing hopscotch. He didn't even have the chance to react, he'd expected her to still be stood unmoving outside the pattern, and so he didn't step aside when she reached the square with the stone and stepped right through him.

Jack quickly leapt out of the way, landing in the square behind her. His heart in turmoil at that evidence she didn't believe in him. But then he frowned, noticing that she hadn't picked up the stone. Instead she stood there, silent and motionless, until she spoke with a glimmer of fearful hope in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"...Jack?"

Jack remained where he was, too afraid to move, before he found the courage to answer.

"I'm here, Emily. I'm home."

She let out a sharp gasp, she'd _heard_ him! But like him, she didn't move. She too was afraid that this was some cruel figment of imagination.

"Are you really here, Jack?"

Jack lifted his hand to touch her shoulder, she sounded like she was about to start crying, but stopped. He couldn't bring himself to, lest he pass right through her again and his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Instead he spoke again, soft and urging.

"I'm here... You're going to be all right. You have to believe in me... Would I trick you?"

She bit back a sob, but still didn't turn.

"Yes. You always play tricks."

Jack stepped closer, so that he was right behind her.

"Not this time... I promise."

Emily took a deep, shuddering breath, and bowed her head. She then began to turn, eyes closed and her arms held tightly at her sides. When she faced him, she pushed her hands forward as if expecting to find empty air, and caused Jack to stagger when her palms connected with his gut and did _not_ pass through... She could touch him, and that meant...

His heart continuned to pound, he could barely breathe, as she opened her eyes and saw familiar bare feet and leggings bound to calves, even if the clothing was coated with a fine pattern of frost. Her gaze then travelled higher, to hands, shirt, waistcoat, and familiar woolen cloak which were also graced with frost.

She then stared at where her hands had grabbed fistfulls of cold cloth, with tears of joy running down her face because she _knew_ that this figure before her was her brother... And then, at last, she looked up at his face.

She gasped, letting go of his shirt and stumbling backwards away from him, and Jack's expression softened with regret at her reaction to his hair and eyes.

He sighed.

"Yeah, I've changed a bit, but I'm still me... I'm still the brother you played hopscotch with every day."

Emily was still staring, and then new tears spilled over and she threw herself forward to cry into the front of his shirt.

"Jack!"

Jack crouched down to hold her, tears of his own welling up and freezing into glittering pebbles of ice that fell away.

"I'm here, Emily."

After a few more moments she let go, and moved back again to be able to see him fully. She was trembling with emotion, but instead of joy and happiness, a new one bubbled to the surface. Anger.

"_Where have you been? Why didn't you come home? We were so worried about you! We thought you were dead!_"

Jack flinched at that, and forced himself to reply truthfully as he stood up.

"That's because... I _did_ die that day. I fell through the ice, I sank, and I drowned... and then the Moon decided to ask Mother Nature to bring me back." He reached out to hold her by the shoulders. "Mother and Father won't be able to touch me, or even see me. No one else in the village will be able to either. You only can because you truly _believe_ I'm here, that I exist. Only children can learn to believe in things like this, that adults would say are impossible. Only those who can look at the world through the eyes of a child, can see that which is unseen... I'm still your Jack, but I'm also Jack Frost, now. I'm the Spirit of Winter, which is why when spring came, I had to leave and wait before I could come back. But I'm here now."

Emily looked at him, anger fading as she breathed in wonder.

"You're the Spirit of Winter?"

Jack grinned, and nodded. His eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"Yep, and I'm the one who brought winter here this year. But don't worry, I'll keep the worst storms away, and when Mother Nature tells me which storms have to happen, I'll make sure to let you know. That way you can make sure everyone in the village knows to stay inside." He touched her nose, nipping it playfully with cold fingers. "And if they ask how you know, you can tell them that your friend, Jack Frost, told you so."

Emily frowed, confused.

"I can't tell them it's you?"

Jack shook his head firmly.

"No. Adults can't learn to believe in the way that children can, not if they've lost the ability to look at the world through the eyes of a child. If you say you have an unseen special friend that told you, they'll think it's a game. But then, after a while, they may start to believe that the village is watched over. And I'll always watch over you when winter brings me home, always." He picked his staff up from where he'd dropped it on the ground, and he grinned again, filled to briming with elation at this moment. "But enough of that... How about you and me have a little fun?"

Emily started to laugh, and nodded eagerly.

"Yes!"

Jack laughed too, and in a graceful flip he leapt into the air and soared out towards the pond. He then danced over its surface, whooping in exhilleration as he thickened the ice and spread out a carpet of glistening frost up the banks of the pond.

Emily laughed and clapped in joy and wonderment at it, before he landed in front of her and held out his hand. She trustingly placed her warm hand in his cold one, and let him lead her onto the ice that minutes before now she was terrified of. He then began to tow her around it, her boots sliding even if they weren't proper skates, in loops and spins that sent her laughter echoing into the air. The darkness of grief and fear had been lifted from her, and in turn his own burden had been lifted. But all too soon he heard their mother calling, and he urged Emily to go back to the village with a mischevous smile.

"Remember, don't tell her or Father."

She returned that grin, and giggled.

"Our secret."

She hurried back towards the village, if a little reluctantly, and Jack remained at the pond to revell in the tremendous swell of emotion that presently filled him. Emily believed in him, his sister could _see_ him.

He was alone as night fell, but he didn't mind. He was too happy, too full of joy, as he smiled up at the Moon. He then spoke to that distant figure, his voice soft.

"This... This feels right, and not just because I _wanted_ her to see me. Seeing her smile, making her fear and pain become laughter, it makes me feel complete. Like this is meant to be. Like this is what I'm meant to do."

The Man in the Moon didn't answer, and Jack sighed.

"Then I guess I should assume your silence means that either I'm right, or you don't care what I choose to do... I'll be the Spirit of Winter that Mother Nature needs me to be, but I'm also going to be 'Jack Frost'. The Spirit of Ice and Snow that protects this village, and who will bring fun and laughter to all the children who live here. And maybe, in time, they'll come to see me as Emily does. The people of the village fear winter, but I want to teach the children that winter isn't to be frightened of. That it's a time for the land to rest... and a time for children to play."

Jack laughed and spun around the pond once, before soaring up into the skies to obey the first call of his winter duties to a distant mountain. Unaware of the Moon's unseen smile, which lasted all night until the sun rose over the village once more... and Jack returned to watch over his sister.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: This chapter makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Happy Christmas, everyone! I hope you all have a lovely day!**


	6. Children and Games

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I'm loving all this fun and fluff. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 6: Children and Games

Laughter rang out in the air around the pond, air which was subject to the passage of snowballs being flung back and forth. Two months had passed, and winter was entering its final stage, but that didn't matter to the siblings playing among the trees. They were together, here and now, and that was enough.

Emily ducked behind a tree as another of Jack's snowballs came her wait, and she shouted out in a voice full of laughter.

"No fair! You don't have to grab snow like I do, you can just make it!"

Jack's chuckle came from behind a bush, which rustled as he stuck his head up out of it from among snow-laden branches.

"I'm the Spirit of Winter, what do you expect?"

At that moment he took a snowball to the face, as Emily whooped her success and went racing for a new place to take cover. Jack rose out of his bush and took flight, racing after her and getting her with a snowball to the back. Her squeal of mirth rang out among the trees, reaching the ears of the group of children making their way towards the pond.

Emily's friend, Claire, glanced at her brother, Albert, and the rest of the village children. Everyone in the village had noticed how happy Emily had become over the past few weeks. How she had been transformed from a solemn and mostly quiet girl, into one whose smile was like a ray of sunshine instead of gloomy like an overcast day. While the adults hadn't noticed much beyond that, the children had seen her sneaking away into the forest at every chance she got. They'd then seen her returning, flushed with happiness and dusted with snow.

Today they'd decided to follow her, and now found her throwing snowballs when there was no one there, and being hit by snowballs in return. Neither she nor her unseen playmate noticed the other children, not until Claire called out.

"Emily! Who... Who are you playing with?"

Emily dropped the snowball she'd been about to throw and gasped in surprise. She spun to face the small group of girls and boys, then looked to Jack for guidance where he'd landed in the branches of a nearby tree.

He smiled at her, and shrugged.

"You can tell them. Children aren't adults. Children are allowed to take part in our games. More people to play, means more fun, right?"

Emily hesitated, and then faced back to her friends and started to smile.

"Can you all keep a secret?" At her secretive whisper, she caught their attention and they nodded eagerly, and she waved an arm to indicate the pond. "This pond is special. It's the home of the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost... But he's not just any Jack, he's _our_ Jack. After he fell through the ice, the moon lifted him up again and told him he had to look after winter. But Jack is still our Jack, and he still likes to play when he's not too busy spreading snow and frost where it's needed."

One of the children, Claire, gasped.

"Is it really Jack, your brother?"

Beside her, Albert scoffed in sceptisism.

"It can't be. She's just making it up because she's still upset her brother died."

"Hey!"

Jack exclamation went unheard by all but his sister, as he conjured a snowball and threw it past Albert's ear, to which Emily looked at him sharply.

"_Jack!_"

Jack grinned unrepentatly, and began leaping from branch to branch among the trees, dislodging snow as he went. The children couldn't see him, but they could see the snow being jolted loose, and hear the faintest echo of a boy laughing. It made them nervous.

Another girl, Mary, whimpered.

"Is that him?"

Emily nodded.

"It is, but you have to do something before you can see him. Close your eyes, and believe in him. _Really_ believe. You have to, or you won't see him."

Mary and Claire closed their eyes without hesitation, as did three of the four boys. Albert grumbled after that, and closed his as well, while around them Jack kept shaking snow from the trees while Emily spoke softly. Jack knew this was going to work, it wasn't like when he'd kindled Emily's belief in him. This time he had her to kindle her friends' belief for him.

"He's dressed the same as he always was, with his cloak, and the edges are covered with frost. His eyes are blue now, his hair is white like snow, and he has a staff that was the stick he used to save me last winter." Jack landed behind her, and she finished. "Now believe, and open your eyes."

Claire opened hers first, and gasped when she spotted the white-haired figure stood behind her friend.

"I see him! He's real!"

Mary was next to open her eyes, then the boys, and they all stared in surprise and wonder as well. Only Albert couldn't see him, and the boy scowled.

"You're all making fun of me. There's no one there!"

A ball of snow visibly rose from the ground all on its own, and was flung to hit him in the face. That act jolted Albert's belief, as the boy shouted towards the point behind Emily that all his friends were looking at.

"What did you do that for?"

He stopped and blinked when he realised he could see the person behind Emily, and Jack grinned before leaping into the air to land on a nearby branch.

He then waved his staff, chuckling.

"So who wants to join in mine and Emily's snowball fight?"

"ME!"

Within moments everything descended into a chaos of snowballs and laughter, with Jack conjuring piles of snowballs for everyone to use once the snow near the pond had been churned up by all the running around. And when the children sat down to rest on the banks, he entertained them further by skimming around the ice on the pond, in loops and spins and even jumps up into the air.

Jack whooped and laughed as they cheered him on, overcome by what seemed like a sudden surge of energy. It wasn't really a great deal, but it was enough to make him itch for movement and play as if he'd been pent up all Southern Winter and Northern Winter had just started. Instead he knew from last year's experience, that he should have been tiring a little by now. It was only after coming to a stop, and bowing to them comically in conclusion of his display, that it dawned on him what had caused it.

Their belief... He'd just gained the belief of six more children, and now that he looked for it, he could _feel_ the additional power that gave him. It was but a small flicker in comparison to what he wielded as the Spirit of Winter, but the power that their belief gave him felt warm and happy. It was sunshine glittering on frost, and laughter mixed with snowballs. Was this how all Legend Immortals felt when they had people who believed in them? If so, he wasn't surprised they defended their patches of belief so strongly. He just had to wonder how many of them had turned that protectiveness into bitter possessiveness. How many had lost this feeling of wonder towards the belief of a child?

The moment was broken by the nearby call of one of the village adults, signalling it was time for the children to return to their homes.

Jack gave them a smile and a wink, chuckling.

"Remember... Our secret."

Emily and the others nodded, and waved to him before charging through the trees back towards the village. Once they were gone, Jack ascended into the sky to follow the winds' call. There were some avalanches he needed to go deal with.

The following morning, after completing their chores, the children all rushed back to the woods to play with him. He was a little tired when they arrived, having had to trigger avalanches in Russia, southern France, and the far north before dashing back here again. But he hid his fatigue and welcomed them cheerfully. Their belief in him pushing away his tiredness. What began now was a truly idyllic time for him, playing with the children in between his other duties as the days then weeks passed, and then spring came and he bid them farewell until next winter's first snows.

He returned the following year to a group of very excited children, whose number had increased by two since the two youngest children in the village were old enough to be allowed out to the woods. But even as the children came out to the woods to play with him, he warned them never to wander in the woods if he wasn't there and there was no adult with them either. That winter the games became more than just snowball fights, after Jack started building secret tree-houses out of ice for them to play in.

By the third winter the adults are starting to notice. They'd seen the platforms of ice in the trees, and heard the children talking about the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost. But natural adult doubts interfered with pure and innocent belief, so they couldn't see him even as they gradually began to accept he must exist in some fashion. Al they knew was that all the children in the village seemed to know of him., and that he watched over them whenever they were in the woods. Seeing as the children never came to harm, not even the time when there was a bear in the area, Jack's presence began to seep into the subconscious faith of all those who lived in the settlement.

He'd seen it in other places, with the minor Legend Immortals he'd taken the slight risk of spying on during the past two years. All of them had still been very particular about their little patch, the small region where they were believed in, and so he'd still kept a tactful distance. The village near his pond was becoming his little patch of belief, and he knew in his heart it always would be.

But one thing he had noticed, was that all the children who could see him had forgotten he was once Jackson Overland, Emily's brother. Only she remembered that now, and it seemed that it wasn't meant to be that any but her would know who he used to be.

Jack watched her playing with the others, as he took a moment to sit in a tree and have a moment's rest. While he was there, Emily smiled up at him. She was eleven years old now, and had grown so much, but even so she still revelled in these games. And for him, that was enough. He was content.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And so Emily has spread the belief about Jack, to the other children in the village. Some small time-skips will start happening now, since I don't think doing multiple chapters about each winter he spends his time doing nothing but avalanches and snowball fights, would read all that well. There won't be any overly big jumps yet, but things will move forward to take in the major events I've got planned :)**


	7. Protector

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for a bit of action. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 7: Protector

Snow drifted down over the village, the first fall of the season, and the laughter of excited children reached his ears as he flew down from the sky to the settlement's edge.

Jack landed in a tree, smiling widely when the children spotted him, and then he dropped to the ground so they could mob him with hugs of greeting. He then raised his head to look at the older girl walking towards the group, and his expression softened.

This was the sixth winter Emily had believed in him, and she was fourteen now. Her friends, Claire and Mary, had stopped believing in him last winter. Claire's brother, Albert, still believed, but the boy wasn't among those hugging him now. That boy stood a little awkwardly off to the side, and Jack was begining to recognise the signs. This would be the last winter that Albert believed in him. The boy was growing up, and growing out of innocent belief. The worries of the world, of making a living for himself in the future, were starting to take hold.

Emily reached her brother, and started to shoo the younger children away from him firmly. It was late in the afternoon, and the sky was starting to darken.

"Go on, go home. It's getting late. We can all play games with Jack tomorrow once we've finished our chores."

"Awww."

Emily raised her eyebrows at the protests, and nudged them into motion one-by-one.

"You know I'm right, and remember that Jack has just finished bringing winter to all the north. Let him have a rest before you all wear him out with play."

The youngsters walked away with a final wave to Jack, which he returned with a smile. He then walked deeper among the trees, out-of-sight of the village edge, and his sister followed him until he stopped and leaned against a trunk which began to ice over with frost the moment he touched it.

"You've grown. You must be two or three inches taller than when I last saw you. You're really starting to look like a young lady."

There was a slight edge to his voice, and a flicker of fear in his eyes. Emily saw that, and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Jack. Claire and Mary may have forgotten you, but I never will. I could never forget my brother, ever. I promise, I'll never stop believing in you, even when I'm old and grey."

Jack put his arms around her, resting his head on hers as he held her tight.

"Thanks."

He let go, and took a deep breath as she looked up at him. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and before much longer her time for childish play would be over. The only reason he'd gotten away with playing until he was eighteen, was because she was so much younger than him and he'd ended up supervising her and the other village children while working to collect wood each day to stockpile for winter. She didn't have that, and once she reached sixteen, chances were their parents would find a husband for her.

Emily seemed to read the thoughts in his mind, and took hold of his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. Just think of this way. When I marry, and have children, I'll get to teach them all about you. All about their Uncle Jack, who will come and play with them every winter." A call sounded from the village, and she turned when she realised it was their mother. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

He watched her go, but didn't move away from the tree even when night started to fall. He couldn't help the doubts in his heart, or the fear of her no longer being able to see or hear him. Losing Claire and Mary had hurt, he'd felt the folorn snap of their belief fading away while he'd been tending Southern Winter. He didn't want to think what it would feel like if he ever felt Emily's belief in him, break.

He shook himself from his thoughts and flew to the pond, where he sat on the rocky ledge above the far side of it and gazed up at the clouded sky. When the children came the following day, he showed no sign of his depressed thoughts from the previous night. He pushed them aside, letting the childrens' laughter and Emily's smiles ease his heart.

The first two weeks of winter passed in that way, with the children occupying his days, and his thoughts occupying the nights. Every evening found him sitting on the rocks as the sun set over the village, and that was where Mother Nature found him.

He sensed her almost immediately, his gaze flicking to where she stood in the shadows at the edge of the pond, and he frowned.

"What is it?"

Mother Nature remained where she was, this being the first time she'd spoken to him since the night he'd been reborn as the Spirit of Winter. When she had said they would not speak again until time and task required it.

Her voice was soft, but solemn.

"You've done your duties most acceptably these first few years, and learnt fast and well the lessons taught to you by the winds." She glanced at the village. "You've even succeeded in gaining a firm foundation of believers, which is a remarkable feat for having only been what you now are for six years."

Jack flew down from his perch, and landed in front of her.

"But you're not here to compliment me... You're here to order a storm, aren't you?"

Mother Nature regarded him for a long moment, and nodded.

"You are perceptive, and that is good, but I must inform you that it no single storm I am here to command. I left things be because you are new, but this can wait no longer... This region, and all of the eastern and northern territories of America, are due a hard winter. There must be regular blizzards, and lesser snowfall for the rest of the time. You may grant a few clear days, but not until the arrival of spring starts to near." Her voice dropped to a warning murmur. "You cannot go easy on them. Do not make me step in and cause them greater hardship."

Jack stared at her, wide-eyed and unable to breath around the pounding of his heart, before he choked and started to shake his head in denial. But Mother Nature's gaze did not waver or leave his, until the moment that reality sank in and his bowed his head in defeat.

"I will do as you command, Mother Nature."

She nodded once and vanished without further word, leaving him alone upon the ice of the pond.

The following morning, when the children had finished their chores, Jack waited for them at the village edge. His solemn expression brought their exited rush to an uneasy halt, and he waved them to gather before him before he spoke as gently as he could.

"I need to tell you something... Mother Nature says that this winter has to be a harsh one, and I have to do what she says. I'm going to hold back the weather for five days, so I need you need to tell your parents and everyone else that they need to collect as much extra wood as they can in that time. I'll make sure you get a few days when you can come out and play with me, but the rest of winter you're going to have to stay inside."

One of children, Albert, frowned.

"You're going to make it storm, lots, aren't you."

Jack looked at him, at this boy verging on adulthood whose belief already began to waver, and nodded.

"I have no choice. I am the Spirit of Winter, and must obey Mother Nature's commands. If I do not, then she will bring the bad winter herself, and it would far harsher than it will be should I bring it." He looked to the younger children, who now had fear in their eyes. "But remember... when the wind howls at the windows, it's not because I'm angry. When the days are dark and gloomy, it's not because I'm unhappy with you. But if you listen carefully each night, to the wind, you might hear the Song of Winter. And when you do, I want you to join in the game and sing songs along with my wind, ok?"

The children all nodded. They feared the harsh winter, but they also trusted him to keep them safe.

Jack gave them a nudge to send them back to the village, and watched until only Emily remained at his side. She then took hold of his hand.

"Are you ok, Jack?"

He glanced at her, and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I don't want to make the winter hard, but if I don't then Mother Nature really will do it on her own, and that would make it worse." He frowned unhappily, then forced himself to become composed. "You know the wooden pole in the middle of the village, that they hang the storm lantern from?"

Emily nodded.

"Yes."

Jack turned to face her, his expression serious.

"A few hours before I start the storm, I'm going to hang ice from the top of it. From now on, whenever I have to bring a storm to the village, I'll do that so everyone knows to secure their homes against the cold and the wind. I need you to tell them that, ok? Tell them that the Spirit of Winter will warn them when storms are about to start."

He gently pushed her, sending her towards their parents cabin, and flew up into the sky before she could say another word. He began gathering the clouds that he needs for this, letting the force in them build slowly, setting a strong foundation in them that will sustain the first blizzard for several days and nights. He took his time, knowing he had five days, and knowing that Mother Nature wouldn't object to him doing this in stages.

For the weather is not something that can change in an instant, and he could not start a snowfall if there weren't already clouds in the sky. She would not object to him building this piece-by-piece.

He returned to the village on the third day to find confused adults, and children who scrambled about to and from the woods with fallen branches to pile them alongside the woodstacks behind their homes. The grown-ups were uncertain what to make of all the children doing this, and the youngsters' insistence that a bad winter was coming because the Spirit of Winter said so. By now some of the children's fathers joined them in the task of gathering additional wood, deciding it couldn't hurt to be prepared just in case, taking their axes out into the forest to where some of the coppiced trees still had branches that could be cut and collected.

Jack nodded to himself in approval, and left again to continue building the snow-clouds. He returned late on the fifth day, just as the sky was starting to darken, and found the children skattered about the central square waiting. He landed on the top of the lantern-pole, waited until they'd spotted him, and then whacked his staff against it.

Ice immediately formed beneath his feet, stretching down the pole in long icicles like reaching fingers. He took them fully halfway down the post, before he looked to the children again.

"Get everyone inside, close and latch the doors, and don't come out until the storm stops."

He leapt from the post and disappeared up into the skies, as the children started shouting and pointing to the ice on the post... The very sign that Emily had spent five days warning the villagers to watch for.

The response was fearful, but swift, and everyone rushed to secure shutters and doors and bring armfuls of wood into their homes from the stacks behind them. Within an hour the sky started to darken and snow began to fall. The wind then picked up, pelting that snow against the sides of the cluster of cabins.

But when the darkness started to close in, when the wind howled, the children huddled in their homes heard the wind singing a faint song. A song about ice-houses in the trees, skating on the pond, and snowball fights in the woods. It was a cheerful song, full of laughter that whispered on the edge of memory, until one-by-one the children broke the dread silence within each of their homes. By singing the childish rhymes and skipping songs, that all children in the village knew.

High above, up in the clouds, the wind carried those songs to Jack and he smiled. The children weren't afraid of the storm, they'd embraced the Game of Songs that he'd made for them. He continued on with his work, far above the land below, lost amongst the blizzard. So he didn't see the streamers of golden sand, seeking out children who would need sweet dreams to ward off the fear of winter. And he certainly didn't see the surprised expression of a little golden man on a cloud of sand, when his sand found the children of one village sound asleep and smiling. In that one small settlement, there was no fear this night.

~(-)~

After the first blizzard, Jack cut the weather back to a constant, but relatively gentle snowfall. The snow on the ground was deep, it was going to stay that way, and it was going to make things hard for the people in the village.

But the children kept their spirits up, and played around the storm pole on the handful of days when the snow wasn't falling. Jack always joined them for that, gladdened to see them so cheerful despite the hardship he was inflicting on them. It eased the guilt he felt, and made him feel proud that, despite having no choice about the harsh winter, he'd succeeded in creating this balance between his formal duties and his own wishes.

He played with the children until dusk on one of those clear days, before landing on the post in the village centre and putting a new layer icicles on it having broken the old ones off after the end of that first storm. The adults in the village turned to look when they heard the ice forming, and he saw their eyes widen. The children nearby then relayed that 'Jack Frost' said a new blizzard was coming, but that it wasn't going to be as bad as the first one.

This time the adults didn't hesitate to listen, not when the children had been right about that first, terrible storm. They didn't understand how it was possible, or why some strange spirit was giving them the warnings, but they weren't fool enough to ignore them.

Jack stayed at the village this time, for this storm didn't need him to dedicate his attention to it, and so this time he saw the sand come.

He frowned as he watched it come down in streamers from the sky, curious. It wasn't the first time he'd spotted the stuff, but it was the first time he'd seen where it went. And as he watched, and peered through tiny cracks in the shutters, he saw the stand enter some of the homes and stop above the children in each. Once there, the children sighed and smiled in their sleep, as the sand became an image above their heads. Each image was different, in some of them he could make out a tall figure with a staff taking part in a snowball fight with the child, as their wishes and memories shaped the sand into the dream they most wanted. For that's what he realised they were, and he rememberd a story from his childhood.

The Sandman, the bringer of good dreams. It was something that almost all children believed in, and he began to wonder now just how many of those childhood stories and beliefs were about figures that really existed... Legend Immortals.

Jack looked up at the trails of sand, and considered following them to their source, but decided against it. During the previous three Southern Winters, he'd gone exploring around the world trying to find others like himself who might be open to friendship... All he'd succeeded in finding was the Summer Sanctuary, a very irate Spirit of Summer and her associates, and several more lesser Legend Immortals who zealously guarded their little patches of belief. Those had been almost as bad as Achieng, and in some ways they'd been worse. If the Nature Immortals held disdain for those who needed to work for the belief of humans in order to have power, so the Legend Immortals held disdain for those who basically had their power handed to them for no effort at all. The Sandman was likely very powerful among the Legends, given how well-known he was in stories, and may not be so territorial. But even so Jack didn't feel like chancing an unpleasant encounter with him.

The weeks ticked by, becoming one month, then two, and in the village things were still hard but the children kept singing and playing. But just as things were hard for the humans, so were things even worse for the local wildlife. Food was becoming scarce for predators, and a wolfpack had been drawn in by the presence of the village, their hunger warring with instinctual fear of people. Jack monitored their presence uneasily, but they only came near the village at night when everyone was safe in their houses. But then when he brought a bright, clear day, with the village running low on certain items of food, the village hunters were not about to pass up the chance.

Jack landed inside the village, having intended to play with the children, but instead he frowned at the preparing hunters and walked to where Emily stood on the porch of her home.

"What are they doing? There's a massive wolfpack out there! Didn't they get the message I gave to the children last week?"

Emily glanced at him, her eyes full of worry as she then looked to where their father was checking his hunting bow while another man checked his rifle.

"We told them, we even reminded them this morning, but the village needs the meat, and the furs and hides to trade when we send the wagon to the big town in spring. The constant snow has meant all we've been catching is rabbits. We need the larger game." She put her hand on Jack's arm. "Please protect them. I know they can't see you, but still... Please, make sure Father and the others come back safely."

Jack went quiet, and then he nodded solemnly.

"I'll make sure they come home."

When the hunting party set out towing a sled, Jack followed them, keeping a discrete distance even though they couldn't see him. But at the same time he wanted to curse, because he already knew that most of the deer in the valley had already fled from the wolves and gone much further up the river than the village's typical hunting range. Another large pack of wolves guarded that territory fiercely, leaving the pack near the village to struggle and starve. He knew this trip was a waste of time, and he knew that those wolves would find the trail leading away from the village come nightfall.

When his father and the hunters picked a clearing and set up to camp for the night, Jack felt like he could have screamed at them for their stupidity. Instead he began to agitatedly circle the camp, flitting between it and the trail leading back to the village. It was nearing midnight when he spotted the wolves heading in the hunters' direction, and he dashed back to the camp and landed beside the man keeping watch.

"_They're coming! Get the others out of the tent and climb a tree!_" He was practically screaming in the man's face, but the hunter remained oblivious as the Spirit of Winter began to curse. "Damn it!"

Jack began to look around frantically at how poorly defendable the camp was in its small clearing surrounded by trees. The wolves would have more than enough cover to pick the men off from behind while others circled at the front. In the end he did the only thing he could think of, and started to throw snowballs at the watchman and the tent.

He almost whooped in success when it has the desired effect, with the men woken to scramble out with guns, knives, and bows at the ready, but he didn't let elation distract him. Jack now rattled the surrounding trees, doing everything he could possibly do to make his father and the others nervous and watchful, even if he was also terrifying them in the process... But it meant they were ready, when the first wolf came into view and was echoed by the hunting cry of its fellows.

The hunters huddled together near their fire, and the wolves began to circle the camp. Both ignored Jack, for one group could not see him, and the other saw him as a part of the natural surroundings and nothing to be concerned with. The first gunshots make the wolves scatter for a few moments, but did not drive them away as Jack had hoped. The wolves were starving, and here before them was prey. They were not going abandon this chance for a meal.

By now Jack realised the hunters were in serious trouble. The pack was a merger of three smaller ones, and totalled around twenty wolves. Five men couldn't hope to hold them off once they decided to charge at them.

The first wolf made its move and was shot dead. A second one darted towards the men, and was wounded. But the villagers were poor, their ammo was limited, and Jack saw it in their eyes the moment they knew they couldn't win... They were going to die, and there was no escape.

After several more tense moments, half of the pack charged into the firelight and towards the hunters. In that instant Jack thought on his promise to Emily and his expression hardened. He slammed down out of the air, a gale of wind flinging away the wolves on one side, before he attacked those on the other side with a blast of ice.

For the hunters, all descended into a maelstrom of whirling snow, that hid everything beyond the heart of their circle of firelight... But they could still hear. They heard the snarls, yelps, and cries of the wolves. They heard the roar and shatter of wind and ice... And then the wind dropped, the snow settled, and the air cleared... And around them was a scene beyond all comprehension.

In a ring around their camp, sprays of jagged ice-spears were scattered all pointing outwards. Many had wolves impaled on them, several other wolves lay at the edge of the firelight and had been frozen solid. Whatever survivors there were of the pack, they had fled from this fury of winter.

The men then saw the wind carve a shallow circle in the snow around the camp, and then a line pointing back towards the village, and the meaning was clear. Whatever it was that had defended the wolves, be it the Spirit of Winter or not, it wanted them to head home.

They gathered up the carcases of the wolves, unwilling to waste the meat and fur, and headed back under Jack's watchful yet unseen gaze.

The story of that night became a village legend, after the hunters returned to tell tale of how winter itself had seemed to protect them from the wolves. Any doubts as to the existence of the Spirit of Winter, that the children had spoken of for six years, were now gone. But it remained that it was only the children who could see Jack, for even if the adults believed he was there, they lacked the innocence to perceive him.

More years passed after that harsh winter, and Jack came home as he always did to the joy and laughter of the children. But then, the ninth winter after he'd died and become Jack Frost, he returned to find Emily no longer lived in the house of his parents.

She was in a different house now... with her _husband_.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it. If you're wondering how old Emily is at the end of this, she's seventeen. She was eight when Jack became the Spirit of Winter, and it's been nine years :)**


	8. A Family Tie is Made

**Alaia Skyhawk: Major plot reveal in this one, sort of. Hehehe, you guys are going to like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 8: A Family Tie is Made

Jack peered through the gap in the shutters, choking on the spear of terror that ran through him. He'd watched as the rest of those first seven children to believe in Jack Frost, had grown up and forgotten him. Emily was the last of the original group, and he couldn't help the fear that this change in her life had made her forget him as well. For none of the rest of those youngsters had believed past the age of fourteen, and Emily was now seventeen.

His denial set the wind rattling the shutters, causing Emily to turn and open one slightly to look out into the dusk light. She saw that it had started to snow, the first snow of winter, before she closed it again and turned to her husband.

"Albert, I'm just going outside to bring some more wood in. It looks like it's going to be a cold night tonight. It's snowing."

Albert glanced at her from where he worked on mending a plough harness, and nodded.

"Be careful you don't slip. We don't want you hurting yourself."

Emily smiled softly at that, and headed out the door. She then walked around to the back of the cabin, and called out quietly.

"Jack?"

With a rush of relief, Jack swooped down to land in front of her before hugging her tight. Clinging to her, almost.

"I.. I thought for a moment that..."

Emily held him comfortingly, as if she were the elder of the two of them and not the other way around.

"Don't worry, I could _never _forget my brother. I could _never_ stop believing in you, and I'm going to make sure my child will never forget you either. All my children, and grandchildren. On and on, through every generation from now on. Your family will never forget you."

Jack stared at her in dawning realisation.

"Emily, you're?"

She smiled, and put a hand to a stomach which was just beginning to round.

"Going to be a mother. The child will be born in late spring, if you think you can stay that long."

Jack's fear had turned to elation, and he looked as eager as a child.

"I'll stay even if it means Ariko yelling at me! So long as I don't leave later than one week before Southern Winter is due, there won't be a problem." He glanced towards the house. "On another matter... You married _Albert?_"

Emily put her hands on her hips.

"Albert Bennett is an upstanding member of this village, and the brother of my best friend. Why shouldn't I marry him?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in mirth.

"Because he's a bit stiff? Any stiffer, and people will think he walks around with a broom-handle up his-"

"Jack!"

At Emily's reprimand, Jack's expression became the picture of innocence as he twirled his staff in one hand. He then glanced at her, grinning unrepentantly until she too began to smile at his teasing.

"Emily, are you all right?"

The moment was broken by Albert's concerned call, and Emily frowned.

"I'll be right there." She turned to Jack, sighing. "I should go back inside."

Jack reached for her shoulder, making her pause before she could head to the woodpile.

"Wait, I... I know he's stopped believing, but he used to. You're proof that an adult can believe in me, so maybe, just maybe, we can help him remember." His expression became pleading. "If he remembers, then I won't have to hide my visits to you. I can visit you both, and your child once they're born."

Emily looked at him, uncertain, and then took a deep breath before calling out.

"Albert, will you come here?"

Albert came around the house, frowning when he saw her standing amid the falling snow.

"What is it?"

Emily went to him, and held him by the arm as she led him towards where Jack stood.

"You know the village legend, about the spirit that protects us, Jack Frost?" Albert nodded, and she continued. "Do you remember the day I introduced you to him? By the pond, when he jumped through the trees shaking the snow loose. Unseen because you didn't believe in him."

Albert's frown deepened.

"We were children then. It was just a game, a child's imagination."

Emily was earnest.

"Albert, I know you love me, and that love started before we gave up our 'childish imagination'. If that love can carry forward, then so can belief."

"Emily, neither you nor I are children anymore." His tone was firm, and faintly disapproving. "Accept reality, that whatever spirit may watch over us, it is not one that we can see. Look at the world with clear eyes, Emily. Not ones that are clouded by foolish imaginings."

Emily let go of his arm and stepped back from him, hurt. Her expression then became determined, as she raised her head high.

"It is _children_ who truly see the world as it is. It is _children _who know and accept the true reality." She regarded him with what could almost be described as pity. "It is children who look at the world with unbiased eyes. Eyes that have not been clouded by the expectations of others, and that which is considered 'acceptable' for adults to believe in or not. Who is it that passes on the Spirit of Winter's warnings, about storms or bears or wolves? It is the children of this village, and you were one of them once. You cannot tell me that you do not remember the times you spent with Jack Frost."

Albert continued to frown at her, puzzled.

"Why are you telling me this? Why ask this now?"

She took hold of his hands again.

"Because Jack Frost is here, with us. I can see him, but you cannot, and I want to change that. I want you to remember. I want you to believe in him again. Forget your doubts as an adult, and for this one thing, embrace the memories of the child you were."

Albert remained silent for several moments, and then tugged his hand free from hers.

"Emily, if or not he is really here, is not for you to concern yourself with. You need to get back inside, into the warm, and stop with this childi-"

His words were cut off by a snowball slamming into his face, and Emily spun round to face her brother.

"_Jack!_"

Jack shrugged, leaning on his staff casually.

"What? It worked the first time around." He smiled. "And besides, what better way to revive the memories of childhood, than to gift to him the very essence of childhood fun? No one who has been hit by one of my _special_ snowballs, ever fails to start smiling at the very least."

"But..."

Emily turned back to Albert, who was wiping the snow away from his face while a faint trace of glittering blue lingered for a moment after the snow was gone. He then shook his head as if disorientated, and opened his eyes.

Jack looked at him, still smiling.

"Can you hear me now, Albert? If so, do you recognise my voice? You should. I played with you for six winters, until you stopped believing and stopped playing with the other children who still see me."

Albert stiffened, turning slowly to face the figure a few steps away. His eyes then widened in wonder and recognition.

"...Jack Frost."

Jack's smile widened, and he walked over even as Emily looked as though she could scarcely believe the snowball had worked.

"It's been a while, Albert... You wanted to know why Emily was asking you, it's because I asked her to try help you remember. I didn't want her to have to hide my visits from you. I wanted to be able to visit my sister, and my niece or nephew who will born in spring, openly."

Albert looked between the two of them, his gaze eventually settling on Emily.

"The Spirit of Winter is your brother?"

Jack gave them both a nudge, and pointed at their cabin.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation inside, in case one of the neighbours comes out and notices you two out here apparently talking to nothing."

Albert frowned at him for the way he was practically ordering them into the house, but relented all the same. They headed inside, where Jack then retreated to the corner furthest from the fire. Albert frowned again at that, when he sat down by the hearth.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

Jack gave him a flat look, and didn't move from where he leaned against the wall beside one of the shuttered windows.

"No, it's just that when I get too close to a source of great heat, my powers protect me by cooling the air around me. I didn't think you'd appreciate it, if my powers put out your fire and froze the wood."

The two men continued to stare at each other, until Emily moved a chair to a point exactly halfway along the wall between them. She then glanced at them both, and huffed in exasperation.

"Jack, will you kindly stop goading my husband? Albert, will you kindly stop glaring at my brother?" She folded her arms across her chest, as she pinned Albert with a stern look. "Do you have a problem with Jack continuing to be a part of this family? I know that his relation to us will have to remain a secret, but that won't be a problem. Other than the village children, only the two of us can see him. To everyone else, he is a local legend that is becoming part of this village's traditions. The spirit that protects the children when they are in the woods, and warns of winter blizzards by hanging ice down the pole in the village square."

Albert looked at her, then at Jack, and it seemed at last that the truth was starting to sink in.

"He really is your brother?"

Emily nodded, as did Jack when he answered that question for her.

"I am... I died that day nine years ago, at the pond, because I put myself in harm's way to save Emily from falling through the ice. Instead I was the one to fall, and my self-sacrifice didn't go unnoticed. I was chosen because of it, and was reborn as the Spirit of Winter. Of course, Emily told you and the other children that I was her brother, that first winter after I died. But then all of you forgot who I once was, until only she remembered."

Emily's expression became saddened.

"Jackson Overland has been mostly forgotten, and only stories of Jack Frost remain. Even our parents don't speak of him much now."

Jack sighed, and looked to Albert in entreaty.

"But I'm still here, and I don't want to be forgotten. Please, all I ask is that, even if it's just you and this family, don't forget me. Let me be a part of this family, because in my lonely life as the Spirit of Winter, where the belief of children is but a passing thing, this family is all that I have."

Albert pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure of what to say. But then he saw his wife's pleading gaze, and let out a sigh and started to smile.

"If this village is going to have the Spirit of Winter as its protector, then there has to be someone who makes sure that no one forgets who brings the warnings of bad blizzards, and who protects the children when they're in the woods in winter. I guess that can be us."

Emily started to smile as well, in joy.

"We could start a tradition! A festival, to greet the arrival of winter when the first snows fall upon the village each year. To welcome the spirit, Jack Frost, back to his home, and ask that he watch over us until spring."

Albert looked like he was honestly considering it, while in his corner Jack stared and started to babble.

"Now wait a second! I'm one of the Spirits of the Seasons, not a Legend Immortal! I definitely don't need a yearly _festival _in my honour!"

Emily grinned at him. The very grin he wore when he got one of his mischievous ideas.

"Are you afraid of what Ariko of Spring, Achieng of Summer, and Oisin of Autumn will think?"

Jack crossed his arms and hunched in his corner, shaking his head in emphatic denial.

"No, I'm more concerned about what Mother Nature will think."

Emily stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't _care _what she thinks! This village is your home, no matter what she says, and she has no say on what _I_ do. And I am going to start that tradition, tomorrow!"

She turned to add another log to the fire, her expression saying more clearly than words that she wasn't going to back down from this.

Jack glanced at Albert and raised his eyebrows, before his brother-in-law raised his as well in resignation and defeat. When it came down to Emily getting her own way, they were as powerless as each other to stop her.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep! I'm going with the idea of Jamie Bennett actually being related to Jack. 1: It's just too cute a chance to pass up. 2: I am going to have SO MUCH FUN when I get as far as Jamie being born etc. Jack, after all, would be the best uncle ever!**


	9. A Tradition Founded

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, lots of people liked the "Jack is related to Jamie" thing, and also Emily bossing both Jack and Albert around. Well, she's still going to be getting her way in this chapter too :)**

**Also, on a small side note, I'm going to explain why getting Albert to believe in Jack again, worked. 1: Because he used to belief in Jack. 2: Because Emily had a strong tie to him, he was more inclined to believe her words even if he was stubbornly sceptical. 3: The snowball definitely helped.**

**The trick wouldn't work with anyone who didn't know Jack as a child, unless that person is naturally more open to believing anyway. Such as someone with a strong love of stories about myths, legends, and folklore :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 9: A Tradition Founded

It was with some disorientation that Jack woke the following morning, roused from his sleep by the firm nudge of a foot to his ribs. He opened his eyes to find himself _inside_ a cabin, which he'd never been since he'd died, and then his view was dominated by the skirt of the woman who was nudging him awake.

Emily looked down at Jack where he'd dozed off on the floor, speaking as he in turn looked up at her.

"It's dawn. Now come on, we have things to gather."

Jack got up off the floor, and took hold of his staff from where he'd propped it in the corner. At the other end of the room, Albert was in a similar state of drowsy confusion.

"Collect what?"

Emily threw on her shawl and opened the front door.

"Things to make a garland with, silly. Now come help me pick what you want to be used to represent your festival."

"Eh?"

Jack stared at her as she went out the door, before he hastened to follow upon her leaving it open and making it clear she wasn't going to close it herself.

Outside the house, in the pale light, no one else was moving about yet. Only Emily left her footprints in the thin covering of fresh snow, as she walked into the woods until she found a patch of climbing ivy. She then began to cut off a few trailing lengths from it, before turning to her brother.

"I thought ivy would make a good base for the garland, since there's so much of it around and it's a lovely dark red at this time. What else should we weave in with it?"

She actually prodded him in the chest as she asked that, and Jack awkwardly took a step back before looking about at their surroundings.

"Umm." His eyes spotted a patch of what had been nicknamed 'Christmas Fern', because it stayed green all through the winter, and he pointed to it. "What about those? They hold the frost well, and will look good against the red."

Emily darted over to the plants, and grabbed several of the stems before grinning at him.

"Right. What else?"

Jack hesitated, still uncertain if or not this would get him into trouble. But then Emily looked so happy, and was having so much _fun_. He couldn't refuse.

He mulled it over.

"Something with berries on it, but not holly. I don't want anything with sharp edges or thorns."

Emily's smile widened, and she dashed away through the trees.

"I know! Winterberries!"

Jack glided after her, feeling his heart lighten at the sound of her joyful laughter. He watched as she gathered the clusters of berries on their woody stems, before the two of them headed back to the cabin and sat on the porch.

He held down the end of the forming garland, as Emily braided the ivy into a length as long as her forearm. He then watched as she threaded the ferns into the back so they framed the dark-red of the ivy, and then she began to thread the sprigs of berries into the front.

Most of the villagers were up and about by the time she finished, so they heard her call Albert outside, and they saw the two of them tie the garland to one of the porch supports. Several villagers looked confused, but it was Claire who came over to see what her brother and his wife were doing.

"What's that for?"

Emily smiled at her, even as she passed a spare sprig of berries to Albert.

"The first snow was yesterday, so I'm welcoming the spirit, Jack Frost, back to his woods around this village." She walked over to the storm-pole, Albert at her side, and at her prompting both of them set their sprig of berries at the foot of the post. Emily then set her hand to the wood. "Spirit of Winter, watch over us until spring. Warn us when the bad storms come, and grant us your protection" She put her hands to her belly. "I want my child to be safe."

Claire watched the whole scene with uncertainty, but at Emily's prayer and mention of her unborn child, the woman seemed to come to a decision.

She hastened over to her own cabin, and immediately asked her husband to go out and gather the same things Emily had used for her garland. A couple of other mothers copied her, and by mid-morning most of the houses in the village had a garland tied to the porch. There was also a pile of winterberry sprigs at the base of the pole.

Jack watched it happen with both bemusement and a sense of awe, for while the half-true belief of the adults didn't give him power, their acknowledgement of him still sent a strange tingle up his spine with every uttered prayer.

Was this how all the Legend Immortals started out, the ones that had festivals? With a single believer getting the idea to celebrate their existence or that which they represented?

He sat perched atop the pole, looking down at the people leaving their sprigs beneath him, and noticed the children that had gathered to do the same. They giggled among each other, some pointing at him furtively, and he waited until the adults all had their backs turned before he jumped down to spiral frost around the base and up the pole above the tributes after the children set down theirs.

The children all looked so happy as they cheered his display, and the adults reacted with awe when the children's laughter drew their attention to the newly-formed frost.

From her porch, Emily watched and murmured quietly. Yet her voice was loud enough for the nearby villagers to hear.

"I think we've pleased Jack Frost. We've made him happy."

Jack smiled at her from atop his pole, and remained there as a watcher until the sun set. He then went back to his pond to wait for morning, and dwell on the day's events. The winds hadn't found any avalanche sites today.

He was perched atop his staff in the centre of the pond, beneath a clear night-sky, when a familiar voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Your peers aren't going to be too pleased about this, although I can guess that you do not care."

Jack glanced over his shoulder, to where Mother Nature stood in the shadows.

"You know I'll never be content with the isolated life that they live. But you chose them because you _knew_ they'd be happy working on their own, with only a handful of lesser seasonal spirits to keep them company. But you didn't choose me..."

Mother Nature sighed.

"And already you show yourself to be more the Moon's work than mine, or perhaps, rather you show yourself to be both our work. A bridge between the Nature Immortals and the Legend Immortals, a counterbalance."

Jack turned to face her, still perched on the top of his staff.

"So you're not angry?"

She shook her head with a wry smile.

"Not at all. It was one of the villagers who started the tradition, not you, and it will be they who continue to tell your legend." Her smile faded. "But, by the very circumstance that the tradition is started, to celebrate the protection you give to the village, so will the belief in you not spread beyond it. Others may hear of you outside of this valley, but they will not believe. Your circle of influence will be as limited as any other minor Legend Immortal. Only the Guardians, and a select few of the more powerful Legends, are believed in across the entire world."

Jack frowned.

"Guardians?"

Mother Nature came into the silver light that shone across the pond and the forest, and looked up at the moon overhead.

"The Man in the Moon's chosen ones, the protectors of the world's children. The Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa to name the most prominent of them. I'm sure you've heard of those four by those names."

Jack stared.

"Wait, all of them are real?" He blinked. "Wait, what am I saying? Of _course_ they're real! They're Legend Immortals, right? Their power comes from the belief of the children."

"_Lots_ of children." Mother Nature turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "You'll learn more over time, about Sanderson, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and North. You may even meet them someday, although don't expect much attention. They are far busier than any Immortal you have met thus far. North and Bunnymund remain at their homes at all times, rarely leaving for anything but the single day each year that they do their work and reinforce the belief of the world's children. Toothiana never leaves her palace, save when she and the other Guardians are summoned to a meeting at North's workshop at the North Pole. The only one you are likely to meet is Sanderson. You will know when he is nearby, when you see the trails of his golden dreamsand seeking out children in need of good dreams. You must have seen them by now, if you've been paying attention."

Jack frowned at that, and nodded with a hint of annoyance.

"I've seen them."

Mother Nature smiled.

"Then seek him out, if you are curious, for of all the Guardians, he will quiet happily converse with you. But do not expect to hear much... He doesn't speak, just in case that by doing so, he wakes a child from their dreams."

She vanished, leaving Jack alone with whatever thoughts her words had triggered. And after mulling over them for a while, he did make a decision. It was then, with the coming of dawn, that he went to speak with his sister.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Just another bit of info. Should I eventually work in details from the books, I'm changing when those books were set. Namely, instead of them happening about 200 years before the film, they happen 400 years before. So in my time-line, that means North has been 'Santa' for around about 110 years by this point, and is of course the youngest of the Guardians. In my time-line, Bunny has also been a Guardian for about 350-400 years at this point. If I work in book info, my tweak to the plot of the book about him, will be that he's already a Guardian when those events happen. I can't really pin any of this down yet, until I've read the books, but I'll go into more details later if I start to work that information in after I have :)**

**Also, about Emily starting that tradition... never underestimate a mother's determination to protect her children in any way. The moment Emily roped the village women into praying for the safety of their children, there was no way the idea wasn't going to spread to the entire village hehehe.**


	10. Seeking Sanderson

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, SANDY! Yep, Jack is going to meet him in this chapter. But before we get to that, I just want to say in forewarning that I do a bit of bashing of religion in general in this chapter, but most specifically I poke holes in Christianity. This is by no means intended to be offensive (I am, after all, technically a Christian myself even if I don't go to church anymore). I just look at religion from Jack's present perspective, in his position as an immortal Spirit of Winter. After all, to him, a lot of what he once believed would definitely no longer make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 10: Seeking Sanderson

"So you'll be back in a few days?"

Emily stood on the porch in the pale dawn light, as Jack paused and glanced back at her. He'd waited until she'd woken just before dawn, before knocking on the door to talk to her. And now she'd come outside, and he'd explained he was going to go look for someone.

He smiled at her, knowing that she worried about him even though she knew he could take care of himself. But then, she was his little sister, and she would always care.

"Mother Nature suggested I go introduce myself to the Sandman, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to track him down. It shouldn't be too hard, he leaves trails of dreamsand right across the sky when he's sending out dreams, but I don't want to have to rush my first talk with him either. If he's ok with it, I'll probably follow him around and watch him for a couple of days. I'll see you when I get back."

He waved to her once, and then soared upwards leaving a faint scatter of snowflakes in his wake. He then turned eastwards and headed across the Atlantic, streaking through the thin air far far above the clouds, where the boost he got from the winds at lower altitudes let him fly impossibly fast at this height where no normal winds could reach. It was also incredibly cold up so high, which was why he was the only Spirit of the Seasons to be able to take advantage of it.

Even at their best speeds, Ariko and the other two would have taken over an hour to cover the distance that Jack traversed in just fifteen minutes. Even with their power protecting them from the cold, the utter chill that high up was too much for them to handle. But for Jack, that cold increased his speed as if he were sliding on ice that had just been slicked with water. As for how he knew all this? Well it was simple to say that, when he'd stumbled across the Summer Sanctuary, Achieng had chased him. He'd flown straight upwards, aiming for the upper airways where he knew he was his fastest, and the moment he passed the highest altitude she could tolerate, the look of shock on her face had been priceless. She'd just stopped in her tracks as if at some invisible wall, while he'd kept going upwards. Then, in fury as he'd jokingly teased her about being afraid of heights, the dark-skinned spirit had charged pass that 'wall' with the obvious intent to slap him.

She got halfway between where she'd been and the altitude he'd stopped at, when ice started forming on her array of dark braids, and the instant that happened she reversed direction and plummeted downwards until she was low enough that it melted again. She'd then scowled, complained that he wasn't worth knocking some sense into since he was obviously too young and stupid at this point to learn from it, and stormed off back to her sanctuary. But Jack knew the real reason she'd left in such fury, it was because the incident had shown she was weaker than him in that one small but significant way. He could go where the other Spirits of the Seasons could not. The terrible cold at the edge of the world, held no fear for him.

Jack chuckled to himself at that thought, as his fifteen-minute flight ended with him floating above London. He'd tracked her down again the following year, out of courtesy, to apologise for trespassing in the Summer Sanctuary. What he got was a small frown, a firm nod of acceptance for the apology, and a faint look of grudging respect. In return he'd tactfully decided not to tease her about it, as fun as might have been.

He sighed to himself as he landed on the top of St. Paul's Cathedral, the afternoon sun streaming down, and idly took note of the new statues on the roof. The building had been declared 'complete' on the twenty-fifth of December, seventeen-eleven, eleven days after he'd died and been reborn. But it seemed that it was only now, in the year seventeen-twenty, that they'd truly finished adding things to it. It all seemed a bit silly to him to be honest, to spend so much time and money on a giant church. He'd been raised as a stalwart follower of Christianity, with the prayers and everything else, but the moment he'd died all that had ceased to matter. Because if there really was a god, out there somewhere watching over humanity from afar, they didn't seem to be doing a very good job of guiding and looking after the world or at least so it looked to him.

No, it seemed that the Man in the Moon, Mother Nature, and the various immortals were doing all the real work. They toiled away, day after day, year after year, century after century... and 'God' got most of the credit.

Jack snorted to himself, and took to the air again, landing on the nearby buildings before jumping roof-to-roof amid the city's sea of smoking chimney-stacks. He didn't really like London for that reason, all the smoke that fouled the air. The warmth from all those hearth-fires also interfered with his work, forcing him to put more effort into making it snow over the city. It made snowstorms during the day a bit of a chore, but once night fell even the warmth from all those fires couldn't stop the lack of sunlight from sucking the heat from the air. Especially if he cleared the clouds during the day so the heat could escape, and then drag fresh clouds, laden with snow, into place once it got dark.

He began to do that now, out of boredom. Breaking up and thinning out the clouds overhead and chuckling as the temperature then began to plunge. Frost began to form on the tallest spires and roofs as the hours until dusk passed by, and then he swept up into the skies to pull new clouds into place. But even as he revelled in crafting the weather of his season, he did spare a thought for the many homeless and poor people he knew were in the city below.

Winter was a time of terrible hardship for them, and many would die from the cold, but he had reached the point now where he accepted that. He could not change their lot in life, and he could not spare them the cold. He lacked the power or ability to do the first, and could not do the latter without disobeying his duties as the Spirit of Winter. All he could do was offer a feeble and seemingly pointless prayer, to the distant god those poor souls believed in.

The sun soon reached the horizon and passed below, casting the city into shadows at the same time Jack's snowfall started, and numerous clock-towers across London informed all who could hear them that it was four o'clock.

Jack watched the snow fall, sat on a random roof with his feet hanging over the edge. He swung his legs too and fro in boredom, until eventually the bells chimed that it was eight o'clock.

He stopped the snowfall, clearing the air so that he could see across the city. London was big, with lots of people, and that meant lots of children. And in a dank, smelly, and crowded city like this, a lot of those children would need good dreams from the Sandman.

Jack began flitting across the roofs of London, leaving patterns of frost whenever he landed for a brief moment. It was only now he began to feel a flutter of nerves, as he wondered what reaction he would get. Of every immortal he'd met thus far, other than Mother Nature, he'd been greeted with either indifference, disdain, or outright hostility. Even with her assurances, that the Sandman would be welcoming, Jack still doubted. But he could not cling to those doubts, because at the moment of the first chime of nine o'clock, long streams of sand streaked and wove across the London skyline. Where they split off into hundreds, _thousands_ of smaller streams, which each in turn sought out a child.

Jack took to the air, asking the winds to lead him to the source of the dreamsand before the brief few minutes they would be there were up. It was chance luck that he was already close, for not that far away a little cloud of dreamsand floated above the River Thames.

Jack shot upwards to just below the clouds, well above the height the cloud was at, and from there he peered down at the little rotund golden man that sat atop it. He then carefully began to drift silently down, coming closer and closer, until he was near enough to make out the fact that the Sandman's hair stuck up in little tufts. He looked mystical and yet friendly, with all his clothing glittering as if made from the very sand he commanded... which was actually more than likely. But his face was definitely human, and below his cheerful golden eyes the little man was smiling.

The Sandman obviously enjoyed his work.

Jack waited until the flow of dreamsand stopped, which was a couple more minutes, but from his high initial vantage point he'd seen the tremendous distances the streams had reached out. The Sandman hadn't just given dreams to London, but probably all of England and a large chunk of France, Germany, and Holland as well. Maybe more... The sheer range of his influence was staggering, even to a Spirit of Winter who could spread his season over the entirety of the north of the world in one pass.

The Sandman seemed to sigh to himself once he was done, and settled deeper into his cloud as if to take a few minutes to think or rest or something before he head off to his next stop, probably Spain if Jack guessed right. After Spain was probably Africa, and then there would be about four hours before night-time reached North and South America. Jack had to admit now to being impressed, because if the Sandman followed night around the world _all_ the time, then the only times he'd have to himself to rest would be when the line of dusk was crossing the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans, and even then those gaps would be small. Mother Nature had _not _been jesting when she'd described the Guardian as being 'busy'.

Jack couldn't bring himself to wait any longer, and drifted down to the cloud's height to stop in front of the little golden man. He then smiled awkwardly.

"Um, hello."

The Sandman blinked at him and tilted his head, before a question mark of sand appeared above it. Jack puzzled over that for a moment, until the Sandman pointed at him.

He flushed a bit, embarrassed.

"Oh! Um, sorry. I'm Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, and you're The Sandman, right? Mother Nature told me about you."

The Sandman nodded eagerly, smiling cheerfully, and then pointed at Jack again before shaking his head and holding a hand to his ear as if listening. Again Jack stared in confusion, until it dawned on him that The Sandman talked entirely using drawings in dreamsand, and _miming_.

"You're saying you've never heard of me?" Sandman nodded, and Jack shrugged. "I'm not surprised. This will be my ninth full winter since I uh... died and came back, and well I uh... just thought I'd say hello."

The Sandman scooted his cloud forward and offered his hand, which Jack reached out and shook tentatively before he was yanked to sit on the cloud beside the Guardian of Dreams. The Sandman then pointed to himself, and above his head began to form letters out of sand.

Jack turned his head on its side, frowning at the letters and trying to remember what each one meant. He'd never learnt to read, at least not all that well. The only books in the village were a couple of zealously treasured bibles, that the children and youths of the village might be allowed to see, but never to touch.

"Ssss... ah... nnn...duh... yuh... Sandyuh?" He blinked. "Ah! Sandy?" The Sandman smiled widely and nodded. "You like to be called Sandy?"

Sandy's smile widened, and he nodded once more as he took hold of Jack's hand again to repeat his greeting. Jack returned that smile with one just as wide, and any doubts he'd had about being welcomed or not were now completely forgotten.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Sandy. Every other immortal I've met until now has been a complete grump, other than Mother Nature, and I can't say much about what the Man in the Moon is like, since he's only ever spoken to me once on the night I became this. I get the idea that Mother Nature cares about me, in her closed-off and serious way, but she doesn't make much for conversation when she does show up. Her visits are almost always about work."

Sandy chuckled silently, pointed to Jack, then tapped the side of his head and put on a thoughtful expression. He then waited for Jack to interpret it, which took a few moments.

"You want to know what I think about this? My new life and powers?" Sandy nodded, and Jack sighed. "Strange at first, but I'm think I'm just about used to it by now. It has been nine years... But it's lonely, even with the handful of kids I have that believe in me and can see me. I can only go to them during the months that it's winter at the village, and I've already watched a few of them grow up and stop believing." He glanced at the little golden man. "Did you feel like this? When you became The Sandman?"

Sandy's smile faded, his expression became distant, and then he sighed and started to shape an image. He drew a crescent moon, with a ray of moonlight shining down upon an image of himself. He then drew a flower, a tree, a tree without leaves, and a snowflake all connected with a circle. They turned round and round and round, faster and faster until they were a blur, while beside them remained the lone figure of himself. And then the turning of the seasons paused, and a new figure appeared beside him. A woman, covered with feathers, and who had segmented wings. Beside her, Sandy drew a tooth, before setting the turn of seasons back in motion and creating smaller images of lots and lots of new figures of all shapes and sizes while it turned.

Jack stared, at once feeling both pity and sympathy when the meaning of all that seeped into his heart.

"The Man in the Moon made you, and you were the first?" Sandy nodded. "And then you were alone for a very _very _long time, before he made the Tooth Fairy? And then more and more immortals were made in the years since her." Another nod, and Jack let his shoulders slump. "And I thought _I_ had it bad."

Sandy reached out and patted him on the shoulder, before smiling and shrugging, and Jack got the meaning. All that was in the past, and it didn't matter now.

Jack reached with his own hand to pat Sandy's, his smile soft, and then he glanced around.

"I guess I'd best be going, and let you get back to your work. Do you mind if I watch you for a while?"

Sandy frowned a little, shook his head, and the grip of his small hand on Jack's shoulder became as solid as an anchor to stop the youth from leaving.. Sandy then made an image of the world out of dreamsand, an image of himself on his cloud of sand, and then send trails of sand from there to places all over the picture of the world.

Jack gaped.

"You can send your dreams to _any_ child from _anywhere_ without moving? But then, why do you fly around the world following the edge of night?"

Sandy pointed out across the city, which was now a sea of lamplight at windows, below rooftops that were dusted with glittering snow. He then smiled, and drew pictures of mountains, and forests, and lakes.

Jack started to smile again.

"You like to see the world, to fly around looking at it, instead of staying cooped up in one place. Can the other Guardians do that as well? Do their work from one place without having to go anywhere?"

Sandy went utterly still, and frowned as several rapid symbols flashed above his head, and Jack flinched.

"Whoa, slow down! Mother Nature told me about the four of you, and that you all protect the world's children." He paused. "But she never said what you protected them from."

Sandman calmed down, his expression solemn, and he drew an image of a wraith-like shadowy being, one that looked like a tortured soul. He then turned his dreamsand a dark grey, dimming its light, giving the impression that the thing he was showing would be black. He then lets his sand glow again, and dismissed the image before throwing a touch of golden dust into Jack's eyes. Not enough to put him to sleep, but enough to allow him to communicate a name.

It was one that burned into Jack's mind, as he felt the dread the name invoked.

"Fearling?"

Sandy nodded, then pointed to himself and conjured a whip made of sand, which he brandished.

"You chase them away when you see them?"

Sandy floated up off his cloud, waiting until Jack was also flying before he dismissed it, and then he floated downwards as if looking for something. He drifted from home to home, alley to alley, until eventually he came across a small boy huddled and shivering behind a pile of crates in a back-street.

Sandy threw a touch of dreamsand at the boy, but it refused to settle over him. Instead it circled around the boy, like a forlorn puppy in search of warmth.

The child whimpered in fear, oblivious to everything but the cold and the dark, and Jack dropped to the ground and knelt beside him.

"This is what Fearlings do? They sow nightmares and misery among children?" He turned to Sandy, bleak. "But your dreams ward them away, right?"

Sandy nodded, and drew an image of two children sleeping. In the first, dreamsand reached the child and the little one slept soundly. In the second, a Fearling touched the child before the dreamsand could arrive, leaving the youth trembling in terror in their sleep, while the dreamsand tried but couldn't help them.

"You can't give dreams to children who are already in the grip of a nightmare? You just have to try and reach the children, who are sad and unhappy enough that the Fearlings are drawn to them, first."

Sandy sighed, looking depressed, and raised his hands in helplessness. He then drew a set of scales, placing himself and his dreamsand on one side, and the image of several Fearlings on the other.

Jack grimaced.

"All part of the balance, eh? All you can do is make sure this boy and others like him, get a good dream tomorrow night. But while you do that, the Fearlings will get to another child instead of him." Jack looked at the boy, frowning even as Sandy waved for him to follow him back up into the sky. "I can't leave him like this, Sandy. He's already cold and alone. It isn't fair to leave him suffering from this nightmare as well."

Sandy remained bleak, and again demonstrated the fact his dreamsand couldn't touch the boy right now, but Jack remained stubborn.

"I know _you_ can't help him, but maybe..."

Jack took a deep breath and raised his empty hand, conjuring a large, crystalline snowflake within his grasp while Sandy watched in puzzlement. He then flicked the snowflake towards the boy, so that it landed on his face and dissolved into blue glimmers there.

The child twitched, a small frown creasing his brow as the glitter of magic disappeared, and then he let out a sigh and relaxed. He was no longer shaking in fear, and there was the faintest smile of happiness on his face.

It was Sandy's turn to gape, before he recovered from his surprise enough to try sending dreamsand at the boy again. This time it wasn't repelled and a dream, about being held close and warm by two loving parents, settled upon the boy.

The child's smile widened slightly, and Sandy drifted down to lay a hand on Spirit of Winter's shoulder.

Jack glanced at him, and shrugged in response to the wide-eyed and questioning expression of his fellow immortal.

"I have the ability to gift a sense of fun and joy to people for a short time, but I've only really used it for starting snowball fights up until now. It's nothing to do with me being the Spirit of Winter, it's just something I have that's from me." He put his hand to his chest. "The day I died, my sister and I were skating on a frozen pond, and the ice started to crack under her. She was so scared, but I turned it into a game. I got her to laugh, and she forgot her fear for long enough to step closer to me so I could save her... I threw her clear of the cracked ice, but couldn't save myself as well." He sighed, and his gaze returned to the sleeping boy. "I just though that, if laughter could banish her fear, then maybe that same joy could drive away the shadow from the Fearling's touch."

Sandy was still staring at him, with something that Jack could only describe as being a mixture of hope, awe, and burgeoning excitement. But before the Guardian of Dreams could ask anything else, the winds came looking for Jack and whispered to him urgently.

He turned to look up at the sky, listening, and then he grimaced and glanced at Sandy.

"Sorry, I have to go. My winter task is avalanche duty, and the winds have just found an avalanche that they say I _really_ need to go deal with... _right _now." He jumped up into the air, and waved. "I'll see you around sometime, Sandy. It's been great meeting you, and thanks for telling me about those Fearlings. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for them for you."

He disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving Sandy floating there alone in the alley beside the sleeping boy.

The Guardian of Dreams watched Jack go, before sending himself up into the sky upon a cloud of dreamsand. And when he was above the clouds, up within reach of the moonlight, he looked to the moon and asked his silent question. Did he know about Jack Frost, and the remarkable ability the young immortal possessed?

But the Man in the Moon didn't answer. He remained silent, as he always did when it was not yet time to answer.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, this ended up being WAY longer than I planned, partly because I got wrapped up in the history of St. Paul's Cathedral, and the resulting delve into the insight of how an immortal like Jack might view religion given his rather unusual perspective on belief.**

**But yep, I've also started to delve into the matter of Jack's abilities, and how they relate to the conflict between light and childhood innocent, and the darkness and nightmares of Pitch. (I used an illustration from one of the books, for the description of what the Fearlings look like) Sandy has also realised that Jack is something unusual, special even, but the Man in the Moon isn't going to be answering anything about that any time soon :)**


	11. Accidental Misdemeanour

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I said I'd work in stuff from the books, after I'd read them. And after having read the first book in one go before I wrote yesterday's chapter, and chugging through all of book 2 and half of book 3 today, I'm doing just that.**

**Time to see how Jack ends up on North's "Naughty List" for the first time as Jack Frost :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 11: Accidental Misdemeanour

The winds carried him east and north, over the North Sea, over Sweden, onwards to Russia and then Siberia. That in itself wasn't that odd, as quite a bit of his avalanche duties happened in the many areas of mountains in this part of the world. However, what was surprising, was that when he got close enough to sense the danger-zone of an impending avalanche, the winds seemed to forget where it was.

They circled around for a while, as if they'd lost the trail to the avalanche zone he needed to tend to. At this point Jack started to get a bit impatient with them, for interrupting his talk with Sandy only to keep him hanging around while they find the danger zone that they've just 'lost'.

So he hung there in the air, still waiting, until the winds suddenly surged beneath him as they relocated the trouble-spot. He was then led to a mountain valley which felt odd to his senses, almost as if it were hiding from the world, and then he saw the 'avalanche zone' the winds had gotten all worked up about.

He stared.

"What the-." He glared at the winds. "How the heck did you lot not find this before now?! That thing has built up so much it could go at any second!"

The winds curled around him apologetically, but Jack had every right to be worked up. Because below the danger-zone, which has at least several years' worth of snow built up on it, was a village.

Jack flew in closer, aware that dawn would be arriving soon, and dawn plus this avalanche could equal _serious_ problems. If he wanted to trigger the thing in a controlled manner, he needed to do it before the sun started warming the surface of the slope.

He examined the snow and the slope, careful not to disturb so much as a single snowflake, and then he flitted towards the village for a look there... and cringed.

The place echoed with masses of magic, not surprising given that the biggest home seemed to be a massive tree, and lots of bits of the other homes looked utterly impossible in terms of normal construction, which made it obvious that it was quite likely the hideaway of an immortal or other powerful being of some kind... Great, now he had to do this avalanche _without_ angering whoever the place belonged to.

Jack frowned, cautiously inspecting the hundred-foot high hedge of thorny vines that formed a barrier around the settlement. Beyond that was a woodland ring of massive oaks, and in both circles he could sense great protective magic and the presence of some form of lesser immortals. Closer inspection of those revealed some sort of woodland spirit, and a massive bear... But none of that would be a defence against the thousands of tonnes of snow teetering on the slope of the mountain above the village. There was enough up there to bury the village as completely as if it had never been there.

As for why his winds hadn't found the build-up of snow, he could now guess. The protective veil that radiated out from the village, had kept the winds from looking too closely at an area which radiated a sense of 'safety'. It was also why they'd had trouble leading him to the spot once they'd told him of it.

He contemplated going down there to deliver a warning of what he was about to do, but decided there wasn't time with dawn barely an hour away. Instead he went back to the slope and started to get to work, creating spires of ice, frozen right down through the snow to the rock beneath, in a series of arrow-shaped snow-breaks between the teetering snow and the village, set to take the snow off to the sides. Once he had three rows of them he then went to the top of the avalanche zone and very, very carefully gave it a small tap with his staff.

The reaction was instant, as a gaping crack appeared in the snow-pack where he'd struck it. He then streaked down the slope ahead of the tumbling snow, and watched as it hit the first snow-break. Some of the snow went to the sides, and the rest passed through as he'd planned, taking part of the force out of the avalanche and slowing it down. The next line of spires slowed it even further, and the last line left only a two-foot layer of snow to tumble to a halt well short of the forest around the village.

Jack grinned at his apparent success, and was all set to congratulate himself on a job well-done, when another sharp snapping crack of shifting snow made him look up the mountain again.

And he stared in horror... for all he'd done with that first tap was take the _top layer_ off! There was still so much more underneath it, and now all of it was heading down the mountainside towards him and the village!

In the village, the faint trembling of the ground and the distant roar of falling snow from the first avalanche, had woken everyone and brought them outside in curiosity. They saw the falling snow being slowed and broken up, and despite the event being unannounced they were quite philosophical about it. In fact the children were very curious about it, eagerly chattering and asking if the avalanche meant Mother Nature was going to stop by and visit like she used to. But curiosity quickly became concern, then fear among the children, when the second and much larger wave of snow started its descent.

Ombric, having come out of Big Root, the great magical oak that served as his home and the heart of the village, watched the scene surprise that wasn't quite but was still very close to horror. His mind searched his memories, through all manner of possible spells that might save the village, but he knew he simply didn't have the time to react. But then all of them saw a flicker of movement against the advancing snow, and a white-haired figure in a dark cloak, taking the snow from the first avalanche and shaping it upwards into a massive wall.

On the slope, Jack worked frantically, fusing snow and ice together into as solid a structure as he could manage. When the avalanche hit it, the wall shuddered and started to creak under the force even as excess snow was being channelled to either side of where the village was. But then it started to crack, and Jack knew it wouldn't hold.

He darted backwards from it before it could collapse on and bury him, and as the last of the tumbling avalanche broke through, he found himself as the last thing between it and the village below. He summoned up every ounce of his will in that moment, clenching his staff with two hands, and braced himself in mid-air. He didn't have time to make another wall, so _he_ would have to be the wall. Him and his will.

The avalanche hit him, and for a few seconds he honestly believed he could force it around the village. But then as if to add insult to injury, a final yet thankfully small slab of snow-pack broke off the slope above and added its weight to the mass he held back.

Jack yelped as he was overwhelmed and caught up in the tumbling snow, curling around his staff both to protect it and make sure he didn't lose his grip on it. But even then he didn't surrender to the white mass, and instead concentrated on freezing as much of it as possible into clumps that would drag on the ground more and slow down faster.

He knew he hadn't quite succeeded when he hit the first massive tree-trunk, even if when he hit the second, third, fourth, and fifth he was going slower each time. But at least the trees were helping, and really, the remainder of the avalanche which was careening him through the forest, wasn't anywhere near large enough to damage them. The ground would be scoured a bit, but the surface of the soil had been frozen, so barring some unfortunate bushes and shrubs above ground, any seeds below the surface that would be unharmed and still sprout in spring.

Ombric and the villagers watched the snow rushing through the forest towards them, and in fact he'd started to order everyone to get inside Big Root. But then the snow had visibly lost most of its speed, and the front edge of it came to a powdery stop about twenty feet from the edge of the village proper.

A faint curse echoed from that direction, and after gathering at the edge of the the now stilled avalanche, Ombric and the villagers watched in puzzlement as a hand holding a gnarled wooden stick with a curled end, burst up out of the top of the piled snow.

Jack let go of his staff, freeing up his hand to grab at any reasonably firm handhold he could, and managed to drag his head up into the open air. That let him free up his other arm, and with the leverage from both he pulled himself out of his predicament and began to dust himself off.

...And then he saw the old man with his long beard, robes, and staff... and the gathering of what were obviously parents and children... and also realised that every single one of them could see him and the royal _mess_ he'd just made.

Under that regard, he winced.

"Whoops."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And the "Whoops" makes its first appearance! ...Right after Jack almost buries Santoff Claussen under an avalanche... Whoops, indeed, heehehehehe!**


	12. Santoff Clausen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I'm going to clarify one common error that I've seen in a lot of fics, but which anyone who has read the books will know. Santoff Claussen is **_**not**_** North's Workshop, it's a village in Siberia which was founded by Ombric, the last surviving wizard from Atlantis. Ombric was North's teacher in the arts of magic, so anything that happens to the village, accidental or not, doesn't go down well with him, lol. I'm clearing this up now, since a lot of fanfics keep mistakenly calling North's Workshop by that name and I didn't want people to be confused while reading this fic.**

**Also, for anyone who had read the books, I'm going to be playing around with the details and circumstances a bit. You'll probably be able to tell what I'm tweaking when you read this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 12: Santoff Clausen

Jack stood there awkwardly, feeling rather small and certainly not like the great Spirit of Winter that he happened to be. What had started out looking like a perfect piece of avalanche engineering, had now turned into a swathe of enchanted forest gaining a six-foot deep carpet of snow. He also knew he looked a bit of a mess, since he _had_ actually hit six trees, and as if to emphasise that fact he noticed that a large chunk of his woollen cloak was missing. It had been ripped away, probably on one of the trees he'd been 'introduced' to.

That actually upset him, a lot. The cloak was one of his only possessions from his previous life.

Jack buried the hurt he felt at that and used a foot to flip his staff off the snow and up into his grip. He then walked down the packed ridge of snow and stopped once he hit frozen ground in front of the villagers. After that, he winced again and bowed his head in apology to them.

"It wasn't supposed to come down like that. Sorry if I scared anyone."

The old man with the staff approached him, frowning in disapproval.

"Who are you?"

Jack flinched under the man's stare, and then forced himself to straighten up and stand proud. He was, after all, technically a representative of Mother Nature at this moment. He'd already messed up once today, and he didn't need to embarrass himself any further.

"Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. The winds only told me about snow build-up on the slope, a couple of hours ago. They didn't find it before now because the magic here distracted them. I'll make sure to come every year in future, and keep it clear so it doesn't get like this again."

The old man raised his eyebrows, while the parents and children behind him began to murmur among themselves.

"You're the Spirit of Winter? So _that's_ why Mother Nature stopped coming to clear the snow. We'd thought it was because she was busy, not that she'd passed the task to another."

There was a pause, and Jack stared at him.

"Wait, she came every year to clear that snow? She knew about this place, and didn't have the _courtesy_ to tell me about it when I was revived as an immortal?" He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, and muttered under his breath. "Next time I see her, she is going to get a piece of my mind." He floated up into the air a few inches and looked to the man.. "Sorry again for almost burying your village, and waking you all up. I'll go clear this lot, and leave your valley by the end of the day. When I come next year, I'll give you warning before I start work on the slope."

He moved to fly away, but was stopped before taking flight when the old man called out.

"There is no need for haste, young spirit." Jack glanced back, and the man continued. "The snow above us is stable for now, and surely you are tired after that feat. Come, rest a while, and we can talk. You haven't even allowed me to introduce myself." He smiled. "I am Ombric, the last surviving Wizard of Atlantis, and this is the village of Santoff Claussen, the 'place of dreams'. A place where imagination is everything, and it is encouraged above all else."

By now the children had recovered from their surprise, and they rushed over to Jack babbling questions. When they crowded round him, asking him how he became the Spirit of Winter, how he could fly, where did he get his staff, and dozens of other queries, he zipped up into the air before curiosity led to him being prodded as well. He then flicked a snowflake at every child, even as he wondered if they _really _needed any additional encouragement, and conjures a snowball which he threw at the oldest of the children in front of him.

It hit, and urged on by the essence of laughter and fun, it triggered a snowball fight among the children that silenced the questions and let him escape.

He landed so that Ombric was between him and the children, and glanced at the wizard.

"So, shall we talk before my distraction wears off?"

Ombric chuckled, and indicated Jack should follow him through the door at the foot of the nearby massive tree. Meanwhile the parents had joined in the snowball fight, and theirs and their children's laughter filled the air as dawn lightened the sky.

"The children here are encouraged to ask questions, and to believe that anything is possible. That is why all of us here can see you, even through we had not heard of you before now."

Jack fell into step beside him, curious.

"So none of you are immortals? Why is it I can't sense your belief, then? Doesn't it give power to the immortals like the belief of children elsewhere in the world, does?"

They reached the tree, and started up the steps to the door as Ombric answered. The old man gestured to indicate the village and the forest around it.

"Santoff Claussen is built upon the crater from a meteorite, and so the land here is rich with stardust. I built the village here, as a place of learning, because of that. In time, rumours grew that this place had tremendous treasures and riches, and thieves began seeking it out. I then toiled for centuries, creating the vines and forest around this village, and also our two immortal protectors, the Bear, and the Spirit of the Forest. But none of that would be possible, if not for the belief of those here. Our belief sustains our defences, and our two protectors. Mine also gives me my magic, which has permitted me to live so very many long years. Those are the reasons our belief in you does not grant you strength, because that power is already committed elsewhere."

Jack closed his eyes as he listened to the explanation, and was able to feel that what was said, was true. Santoff Claussen protected those who lived there, and in return those who lived there gave strength to Santoff Claussen.

He smiled.

"I understand, and still... It's nice to know there's somewhere else where children will be able to see me. I have a dozen or so children back at the village I grew up in, who believe in me. I play games with them, and protect them, every winter." He looked at Ombric. "Speaking of which, I really can't stay here too long. I promised my sister I'd only be gone a few days."

The two of them entered the tree, to a tall cylindrical room which sprouted a table and two chairs from the floor. As he indicated Jack should seat himself, Ombric was also regarding him in surprise.

"You have maintained contact with your mortal family?"

Two mugs appeared from nowhere, containing a steaming brown liquid that smelled quite tempting. Jack accepted the one that floated to him, but only after touching a fingertip to the cup to cool the contents down to only mild warmth. Had he grabbed the cup while the drink was still hot, his powers would have reacted and frozen it solid to protect him from being burnt.

He took a tentative sip, then raised his eyebrows in pleasure.

"What is this?"

Ombric took a mouthful from the contents of his own mug before responding.

"Hot chocolate. While it has yet to gain much popularity in the outside world, due to the present forms of the drink being rather bitter, in time it will be one of the most favoured drinks across the world." He tapped a finger on the table. "And, you did not answer my question. Although I shall accept that you were distracted by your beverage, and not that you were avoiding an answer."

Jack smiled wryly at that, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I'm still in contact, although just with my sister and now, her husband. She was my first believer, and she helped me help Albert remember that he once believed in me too before he grew up. I became the Spirit of Winter nine years ago, when Emily was eight. I have Mother Nature's permission, to interact with her and the village in any way I wish."

Ombric nodded.

"I see. So you are really rather new, and yet you seem to have adapted quite readily. Many who are chosen to rise again, take decades to adjust completely. Even North took a while to adjust, after he was brought back from the terrible wound he sustained in the battle against Pitch at the Earth's core. It was indeed quite a surprise to learn about the true Guardians, the Moon's chosen Guardians, for our small group had begun calling ourselves by that name when Aster got all excited upon our return to the Lunar Lamadary. North was dying when we got him there, yet the Man in the Moon used his power to save him. That was when Aster conducted the ceremony, where North took the Guardian Oath in the moments after his rebirth as an Immortal."

Jack was listening intently, putting that information with what he already knew.

"I was speaking to Sandy, The Sandman, before the winds called me here to deal with that avalanche. He told me that he was the first, and was alone for a very long time, before the Man in the Moon created the first new Immortal since him, the Tooth Fairy. And I'm guessing that Aster is Bunnymund, right? He was the third to be sworn in, and North was the fourth?"

The wizard regarded Jack with pleasant surprise.

"Well now, you're really rather bright to figure all that out so quickly. Indeed, E. Aster Bunnymund was sworn to the Guardian Oath by Toothiana, around about four-hundred and fifty years ago. He then worked in total seclusion from then on, sneaking his chocolate eggs to unhappy children using his tunnels from time-to-time. When people began to use eggs as part of the celebration of Easter, well... Aster took one look at the similarity to his own name, and the use of eggs, and snapped up the chance to make it bigger and better by hiding eggs of his own for the children to find on that day each year. He's been doing it every year ever since."

Jack took another gulp of his warm 'hot' chocolate, entranced by the story.

"So how long ago did North take the Guardian Oath? And who's Pitch?"

"North became a Guardian one-hundred and fourteen years ago, and built his workshop to begin his role as 'Santa' in the years after Pitch's defeat. Pitch is the King of Nightmares, and the master of the Fearlings. We fought him in several battles before at last, when all four of the Man in the Moon's Guardians had come together to face him as one, he was cast down and his power shattered to but a feeble shadow of what it was. But still, fear can never be destroyed, and so his Fearlings continue to stalk the night in search of those children who are filled with unhappiness and fear. Turning their sleep into nightmares."

Jack finished his drink and set the mug on the table, his expression thoughtful.

"Well at least their master isn't causing trouble anymore. Sandy showed me a child that had been touched by a Fearling, and I promised him I'd keep an eye out for those things. If I ever see one of them, there's no way I'm going to stand back and let them go after any children. They'll get a blast of ice to the face if they even try."

He thumped his fist on the table in emphasis, leaving a swirl of frost where it struck. Meanwhile, Ombric was regarding him rather oddly.

"You seem rather odd for a Spirit of the Seasons. The others are by far less... sympathetic... to mortals than you are."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"They're a bunch of complete stiffs, they have no clue what to make of me, and I don't care what they think of me. I'm not going to stop being myself, just to stop getting on their nerves." He stood up, taking hold of his staff. "Thanks for the drink, and for answering my questions, but I really need to go clear that snow out of your forest. I also need to spread out all the snow I brought down off the mountain, across the valley so that it will melt properly in spring. Otherwise you might get flooded by snow-melt."

Ombric rose to his feet so that he could usher his guest to the door, and he smiled warmly as he opened it to let Jack out.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you as well. And, perhaps, you could stop by once your work is done, so the children can say farewell to you before you return to your village?"

Jack nodded to that, and later that day once everything was done, he soared through the skies back to America with a joyous smile on his face. For around his shoulders flapped a new cloak the same as his old one, but for that the wool was pale-grey, and it had been trimmed with darker grey fur. A cloak fitting, as Ombric had termed it, to give as a token of friendship to the Spirit of Winter.

It got more than a few admiring glances once he arrived back at the village, from the children and from Emily, and they listened avidly to his story when they gathered around him in the woods outside the village. His story about meeting The Sandman in the skies over London, and the tale about the magical village in Siberia that was led by a wizard.

He was just telling them about how the children of the village had given him the cloak, to replace the one he'd torn, when a flicker of light overhead caught his eye. But when Emily and the children said they couldn't see it, he shrugged it off as something only the Immortals could see.

After all, who else would send ripples of multi-coloured light flowing across the sky from somewhere to the north?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, I think you can all guess what is coming next... Bunny is going to be a bit peeved at North :P**

**And as for those tweaks I mentioned above, I'll explain them here for those who didn't catch them.**

**In the second book, North is wounded by Pitch but saved by some of Bunny's special chocolate. I've changed it so that it was actually the Man in the Moon who saved him, and that at that time he was sworn in as a Guardian.**

**My other tweak is that Aster was already a Guardian, although he never mentioned it, and had been for centuries when North and Katherine sought him out. He just kept to himself because being the last of the Pookas, he was a bit of a loner (Being the last Pooka is also part of why MiM chose him to be a Guardian)**

**Last thing I've added (which I only implied in this chapter), is that MiM was the one who swore in Sandy, who swore in Toothiana, who swore in Bunnymund, who swore in North. So it's sort of that the youngest Guardian is the one who officiates the ceremony of the next new Guardian to take the oath. So, naturally, North will #ahem# prepare for that eventuality... All of a sudden that scene in the film becomes that much more funny XD**


	13. Naughty List

**Alaia Skyhawk: And the rest of the Guardians make their appearance! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 13: Naughty List

The lights rippled outwards from their source, casting across the skies like waves. If the people below had been able to see them, they could be forgiven for mistaking them for the northern lights. But the northern lights would never be seen so far south, and in fact the glowing signal would eventually reach as far as Antarctica. For that was what it was, a signal that only the Immortals could see, and which was directed at a very specific group of them.

The first of that group was now homing in on the signal's source, a workshop built upon the side of a mountain in the Arctic, close to the North Pole. It was the home of North, the youngest of the Guardians, and it was the second oldest of them that flew in through the open top of the domed structure at the complex peak.

Toothiana darted past the massive globe that sat under the dome, which displayed the entire world covered with uncountable millions of glimmering lights. Each light was a child, one that believed in at least one of the Guardians. When she reached the viewing level next to the globe, where a massive hearth heated the chamber, she perched herself on a ledge after noting North was on one of the lower levels under the globe, where dozens of yetis were hard at work making and wrapping toys.

North was striding among them, urging them to keep up the pace, and it wasn't surprising. It was a little under four weeks until Christmas, which made his summons of the other Guardians all the more unusual. This was his busiest month of the year.

Tooth frowned a little, the feathers on her head fluffing out before she shook it. She had three of her fairies with her, and through them she could continue to relay tooth locations back to the thousands of other fairies passing through the Tooth Palace. She did so, idly taking this moment to check the rest of the feathers that covered her entirely, didn't have any that were sticking out at odd angles. For while she had wings somewhat like the stereotypical image of a fairy, that was where all resemblance to what humans generally pictured her as like, ended.

She was not a flaxen-haired maiden with wings like a dragonfly, who wore a dress made of silk and flowers. Her many segmented wings were pointed, not rounded, and had sharp edges she could used to great effect in a fight... But for her hands and face, she also happened to be covered from head to toe in iridescent blue feathers, which changed to green then gold around her neck, before becoming blue and green around her face. She had a single prominent golden plume reaching from her forehead, which folded against the trailing golden tips of the other long blue feathers which gave her the appearance of wearing a headdress.

In short, she looked like a cross between a hummingbird and a very pretty lady, with wings that were made up of several pointed segments on each side, not that you could tell when she was flying, since the individual blades of her wings blended together into one blur.

She was still rattling off tooth locations while she took this chance to give her obviously immaculate wings a check over anyway, when she heard a door on the lowermost level of the building open and then slam shut. That was then followed by the distinct grumbling of a certain 'Easter Bunny' in his distinct accent.

E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny as he was now nicknamed thanks to North persistently calling him 'Bunny Man' until the Pooka had given up and agreed to the compromise, came up in one of the wooden contraptions that ran on rails between the various levels. When he arrived at the top floor, he then went straight over to the fireplace to warm up his feet.

Tooth slid off her ledge and flew over.

"Tunnel come out in the snow again?"

Bunny stood up to his full height of six foot one inch, a little over seven feet if you included his ears. He didn't so much as look like a normal rabbit, but rather resembled one with a longer and more slender body, who happened to spend most of the time walking around on two feet so he could use his rather dexterous 'hands' for either painting eggs, tinkering with one of his machines in the older part of his warren, or for throwing the pair of boomerangs he kept secured in a strap around his shoulder and torso.

He folded his ears back, and frowned in irritation.

"No matter how many times I come here, and North promises me the workshop wards won't interfere with my tunnels anymore, I still always end up outside. Why has he even called a meeting, anyway? This close to Christmas, it must be important."

Tooth shrugged, still hovering in the air as she did most of the time. She rarely set down on anything except for the occasional rest.

"I don't know. He's down below overseeing the yetis, so I'm guessing he'll come up here once Sandy arrives."

A blot of golden sand caught their attention, and they looked up to see Sandy float in through the opened roof on his usual cloud of sand.

Bunny flicked his ears up again.

"And speaking of The Sandman, here he is."

Sandy waved to them as he reached the hearth, and after dismissing his sand-cloud he formed a question-mark over his head.

Tooth sighed, answering as a nearby yeti headed down to inform North they'd all arrived.

"We don't know yet, but Bunny and I both agree it must be something serious. It's so close to Christmas."

All three of them glanced at one another then settled down to wait. A couple of minutes later North arrived at the top floor, holding a piece of paper in one hand as he greeted them. He was a tall as Bunny, with broad shoulders and a rather heavy-set body, dressed in a red shirt and dark trousers and boots. He sported a long, white beard, and white hair, and yet surprisingly his eyebrows were black. He also had a thick Russian accent, having grown up there and travelled with a band of Cossacks in his youth."

"You came! Good, good."

Bunny eyed him with a small frown.

"So what couldn't wait for our annual meeting?"

North stopped before them, and took a deep breath.

"This is big news, very big."

Tooth fluttered closer, hovering in tension.

"What?"

North held up the piece of paper, which only now did they see had the red corners on it that said it came from the massive collection of similar sheets which made up one of his two infamous Lists.

"There's a new name on Naughty List!"

All three of his fellow Guardians stared at him, dumbfounded, before Bunny's ears folded back in profound annoyance.

He pointed at North, sharply.

"You called us here for _THAT?_ New names appear on that damn list of yours all the time!"

North, waved the sheet from the Naughty List, shaking his head.

"This not normal name! Is name of new Immortal! First new one since I was picked! Immortals only appear on Lists, when do something very good or bad that not part of their duties." He shrugged. "Is why Pitch never on Naughty List, he always bad so waste of space wherever he is. Every Immortal but him has been on my Lists at least once, and this is name I never seen before!"

Tooth's violet eyes widened, and she started to smile.

"A new Immortal? That _is_ big news! It's been over a century since you became one, and for the five centuries before that, a new one used to show up almost once a decade." She moved so she could look over North's shoulder at the paper. "So what did the new one do to end up on the Naughty List?"

North went utterly still, before then flailing his arms with such ferocity that Tooth had to zip out of range or risk being hit.

"He almost buried Santoff Claussen under avalanche!" He lowered his arms, shaking the piece of paper. "No one hurt, and no damage, but still! Anyone who harm village even a little, goes on Naughty List!"

Bunny glanced at Tooth, for both of them knew all too well how much that village meant to North, while behind them Sandy had his eyebrows raised due to sudden suspicions about who's name was the new one on the list.

He waved to North, and made a question-mark above his head, causing Bunny to nod.

"Sandy's right. Tell us the name, already."

North calmed down, and turned the paper so they could see the name.

"Jack Frost, and name is written in gold, not silver."

Tooth blinked.

"So he's a Major Immortal, not a Lesser Immortal." She curled up a little, hugging her knees close to her body in excitement. "I wonder what his job is."

Sandy began waving even more vigorously to get their attention, and once they'd turned, he created his symbol for the four seasons and pointed to the snowflake.

North raised his eyebrows.

"Spirit of Winter?"

Sandy nodded enthusiastically, then created a life-size image of a barefoot young man, barely more than a boy, who carried a staff like a shepherd's crook and who wore a short cloak.

Tooth's head-feathers fluffed up, and she darted over to Sandy until her face was inches from his.

"You've met him? When? Where? Why didn't you tell us?" Sandy shrugged, backing up to give himself some space from her rapid-fire questions, then drew a sun and moon which he turned backwards by one circle. Tooth interpreted. "You only met him yesterday?"

Sandy nodded again, then began excitedly chattering in rapid symbols about how Jack had been able to banish the touch of a Fearling from a child. But the concepts were so complex to convey with mere images, that all three of them stared at him in complete bafflement. That bafflement became a debate about what he might have been trying to say, which then became a squabble between North and Bunny while Tooth turned away in irritation and began rattling off tooth locations to her three fairies.

Sandy huffed silently, and was all set to try again when a glint of moonlight came through the open part of the dome and touched his shoulder.

He looked towards the Man in the Moon, and heard the faintest whisper reach him through the moonbeam.

'Our secret.'

Sandy regarded him in surprise, then frowned a little, before letting out a big sigh and going back over to his three peers. He then took hold of both North and Bunny by an ear apiece, twisting both as if he were disciplining two unruly children, and once they were both quiet he nodded to Tooth to say the conversation could now continue in a decorous manner.

He floated over to the space in front of the hearth, and while North and Bunny both rubbed at a sore ear each, Sandy began to made more life-size images of Jack. He showed him dancing across rooftops while snow fell, and having a snowball fight with a group of children. He then showed an image of Jack sat beside him on a cloud of dreamsand, the young immortal gesturing animatedly as he chatted away with a smile on his face.

Sandy then dismissed those images, and used symbols to describe that Jack had then left because the winds told him he had an avalanche to tend to. He made no mention at all of the Feared child, or of Jack being able to banish the shadow from him.

By this point North looked thoughtful, Bunny seemed relatively indifferent, and Tooth looked like she wanted to hug someone, probably Jack.

She had her hands clasped in front of her, in the way she always did when she found something to be adorable.

"Aww, he sounds like such a nice boy."

Bunny snorted, sceptical.

"He's the Spirit of Winter. Give him a few decades, and he'll become as empty-hearted as the other three Spirits of the Seasons. He's only cheerful now because he's new. Once the novelty of being immortal and having powers wears off, the only smile we'll get from him will be one of cynicism. Mother Nature doesn't pick her servants for their good nature, she chooses them because they'll do what she tells them to and not care if they hurt anyone."

North started to frown.

"Is true she can be cold-hearted, but she has to be. Nature isn't always fair."

Bunny jabbed a finger at him.

"Yeah, it can be downright cruel, and so can she. Times like that, you can tell she's Pitch's daughter."

"_Bunny!_" Tooth glared at him in reprimand, and then continued at a quieter volume. "She was asked to govern the Earth's seasons, by the Man in the Moon, for a reason. She makes sure Pitch will never mess with the seasons, because she's the one person on this world who he can never harm. The Golden Age is over, and almost everything of that era was destroyed by him. But Pitch is stranded here, he can never leave unless he gains enough power. The Earth is his prison, and we are his jailers. Only by protecting the children of the Earth from him, can we make sure he doesn't destroy this world and move on to another like he has so many before."

Bunny folded his arms across his chest, stubborn.

"And some jailers we are. We don't even know where he scuttled off to after that last fight, just that Manny said he was defeated."

North nodded, but spoke with more concern and caution to his words.

"But Manny also not say, that Pitch would never come back and try again. We must keep eye open for signs he causing trouble." He looked towards Sandy. "Any unusual Fearling activity? You seen more of them around than normal?" Sandy shook his head, and North sighed in relief. "No more than the usual scattering of nightmares, eh? Well, we know you will keep good watch for trouble. You always have."

There was a moment of silence, then Bunny spoke.

"Well, if that's all, I'm off back to the Warren."

He tapped his foot on floor twice, and disappeared down the resulting burrow, which then filled in behind him leaving a pink flower where it was. Tooth made her own goodbyes at this point, as North plucked that flower off his floorboards and tossed it down the central shaft of the building, and then flew off back to the Tooth Palace.

Sandy waved his own farewell before leaving via the dome, and after he'd watched the open part slide closed again, he frowned and looked at the moon. But the Man in the Moon had gone silent again, without explaining the reason he'd wanted his oldest Guardian not to tell the others about Jack's unusual ability.

Sandy huffed in annoyance and shook his head, before deciding to seek out the Spirit of Winter to finish the chat that had been interrupted by the winds. As for finding the young immortal, he did have an idea of where he might possibly be... Thanks to the memory of a small village in North America, where despite a blizzard raging outside, the children had been unafraid of the storm.

He located the village swiftly, and began to look around the surrounding woods. There was a pond fairly close by, and from it Sandy could feel an echo of Jack's power. The land around it held memories of a sort tied to that, and with a touch of dreamsand, Sandy let those memories shape an image of the ones linked most strongly to that echo.

In the middle of the pond, the familiar figure of Jack formed stood opposite a younger girl, and as Sandy watched the scene unfold, 'Jack' urged the girl to trust in him as he cautiously stepped to where the image of a familiar staff lay upon the ice. The image then urged the girl to move towards him, before hooking her with the staff and throwing her clear... Sandy then saw the image of Jack plunge through the ice.

A second image followed after the first faded, of Jack rising up through the ice as if lifted, and then being set back down upon it.

Sandy called back his dreamsand, having seen enough to know this was indeed the place Jack had spoken of. The village where the children knew of and believed in him.

The little golden man floated over to the village, starting to look around before realising Jack was probably away on weather or avalanche duty. And so Sandy perched himself on a roof, of the house which seemed the most appealing in some unspoken and odd way, and settled down to wait.

He was just starting to nod off when the front door of the cabin opened, and with the whistle of wind someone quickly glided around the back to the woodpile. It was then that Jack spotted his visitor.

"Sandy! I didn't know you were here!"

Sandy jolted out of his doze, sliding off the roof in surprise and then catching himself before he could hit the ground. He then blinked when he saw Jack stood in front of him, carrying several pieces of wood under one arm. He was also wearing a new cloak of grey wool, which had been trimmed with darker grey fur.

Jack grinned, doing a turn on the spot so Sandy could see how it fit.

"Do you like it? The children and their parents in Santoff Claussen, gave it to me after I tore my old one when the avalanche clean-up I did next to the village didn't quite go to plan. I also had hot chocolate inside Big Root, while I talked to Ombric. It was nice, but I had to cool it down first."

He looked a little embarrassed as he admitted the mishap, but then genuinely happy as he talked about Ombric. Sandy chuckled, having decided to spare telling him that accident got him put on North's Naughty List, and instead complimented on the cloak with a wide smile and a nod.

Jack glided to the side of the cabin, then waved for Sandy to follow.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to my sister and Albert." He continued round to the door and opened it, waving for Sandy to come in too. "Emily, The Sandman is here."

Emily turned, her smile holding the enthusiastic light of someone who was still a child at heart.

"Really?" Sandy entered tentatively as Jack then closed the door behind him, and the little golden man was rather surprised to have a seventeen-year-old woman rush over to him in greeting. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Emily, and this is my husband, Albert."

Over by the fire, Albert was frowning a little and squinting like he was having trouble focusing on Sandy. In truth he was just faint blurry blob to Albert's eyes, so Jack helped out with a snowflake to allow him to open his mind fully to the belief that The Sandman was real and inside the cabin.

Albert then wiped the chill from his face, and got up to offer his hand in greeting.

"It's a honour to meet the one who was behind so many of the great dreams I had as a child, and who grants good dreams to all other children in the world."

Sandy stared almost dumbly for a moment, clearly quite startled to be visible to two adults who were _not_ residents of Santoff Claussen. But he recovered quickly and shook Albert's offered hand, before he then conjured a top-hat which he tipped to both him and Emily in greeting. He then smiled warmly, and fired off a series of symbols over his head.

Jack frowned at them, and interpreted.

"I think he just said he's happy to meet two adults who can see him. It's... um. Uh..." Sandy shook his head with a small smile, and started to spell it as Jack mumbled each letter in turn. "Ruh... ah... ruh...eh... Rahreh? Rare?"

Sandy nodded and made an image of a book. He then pointed to Jack, the book, then Jack again and shook head with question-mark.

Emily interpreted that one.

"No, we can't read. At least, not a great deal. Jack and I know our letters, but not much more."

Jack shrugged.

"Backwoods village in colonial America. Hardly anyone out here can read."

Sandy started to gesture, and drew a picture of Big Root and Ombric, followed by a picture of Ombric and Jack sat side-by-side at a table with a book between them.

Jack blinked.

"Ombric would teach me to read?" Sandy nodded eagerly, then showed a picture of Ombric surrounded by the village children while he wrote something on a chalkboard. Jack grinned. "If I learn to read from him, I could teach Emily! Then she could teach the rest of the village too!"

He was practically bounding in eagerness at the thought, and Emily laughed while Albert chuckled beside her.

"Well it can wait until Southern Winter, after the baby is born. The village children would be _very_ disappointed, if you didn't come play with them all Northern Winter because you were off having reading lessons."

Jack glanced at her wryly.

"Very true." He leaned against the nearby wall casually. "I'm pretty bored during the Southern Winter anyway, so it'll give me something to do."

Emily looked to Sandy, and then pointed to the stool near the other chairs by the fire.

"Would you like to sit and talk with us for a while? It's not everyday that someone can say they have The Sandman visiting their home."

Sandy smiled and floated over to sit on the chair, before proceeding to entertain the three of them with various elaborate images in sand, like miniature plays. They were so entranced by the display, that none of them noticed the little wondering glances that Sandy kept directing at Jack, and also at the glimpse of the moon visible through a gap in one of the shutters.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, the image of Sandy twisting North and Bunny's ears, is just so damn funny. And the mystery grows! Manny has a secret, and he's definitely not going to let Sandy in on it yet :P**


	14. Familial Joy

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for some more fun and fluff :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 14: Familial Joy

He glided over the surface of the pond, leaving a trail of ripples on the water's surface as he passed. Birdsong echoed through the surrounding forest, and the winds were warm.

Jack sighed, keeping his powers reigned in tight so as not to freeze anything or coat it with frost. As a consequence even the frost on his clothing had thawed, resulting in only his white hair, pale complexion, and the hint of frost on his staff marking him as the Spirit of Winter. And the reason he was taking the effort to be restrained?

It was two weeks until Southern Winter was due to start, meaning he was still hanging around near the village when for that region it was two weeks until _summer_ was due to start. Ariko had been bad enough to deal with the past few weeks, but Achieng would be a complete nightmare by comparison if he was still here when she did her preliminary flyover a week before she brought Northern Summer.

Jack smirked to himself at that, knowing he wasn't going to be hanging around more than another day or so... It was just the _waiting_ that was getting to him right now.

His thoughts were disrupted by an errant gust of wind, one that carried the unmistakable scent of flowers. And with that, Jack sighed and turned to face where the Spirit of Spring had landed on the shore of the pond.

He greeted her in a pleasant tone, as if she'd not confronted him almost every other day for the past month.

"Greetings, Ariko, Spirit of Spring. What can I do to help you this fine day?"

Jack suppressed a new smirk. Ok, so maybe his pleasant tone had also held a note of considerable sarcasm.

Ariko rose up into the air, her long black hair and the folds of her kimono, fluttering in the breeze. She then came over in such as way as to give the impression she'd stomped over instead of gliding gracefully, before jabbing a finger at his face so quickly as to almost make him lean back away from it.

He didn't, he'd gotten used to this now, and so ignored the fingertip that was being held an inch from his nose as she yelled at him in her rather dainty way.

"You need to leave, Frost, _now_. You're not supposed to be here at this time of year."

Jack smiled sweetly, before drifting backwards to sit on the rock in the middle of the pond. Once there, he then splashed his bare feet in the water.

"Why not? It isn't against the rules for me to enjoy some warmer weather for a change, and it's not like I've frozen anything either. I've made sure not to." He let his false smile fade, now rather sick of her persistence and also in no mood to deal with her anymore. "Besides... This is _my_ pond, _my_ home, and I don't have to leave here until a week before winter is due in the South. So I'd appreciate it if you would _mind your own business!_"

Ariko pointed towards the village, glaring at him.

"And what about _them?_ With their little _shrine_ to 'Jack Frost' in the middle of the village square!"

Jack scowled, picturing the little peak-roofed niche that had been built at the base of the storm-pole. It wasn't even that fancy, just a box with two sloped boards on top. It contained a little clay plaque that Emily had made, with a rough drawing of a cloaked figure with a shepherd's-crook staff on it.

He pushed his irritation aside, and kept his voice composed and indifferent.

"So? I like to play with the village children during winter, and they happened to mention my name to their parents. When the children started telling stories about how I made sure they were safe when they played in the woods, and that when ice appeared to hang down the pole, it was a warning about a bad blizzard coming, they came to the rest of the conclusions on their own. Although, admittedly, my sister gave things a nudge. She may be seventeen now, but she still believes in me and can still see me."

Ariko was glaring daggers at him, little flower-petals materialising in the air around her to be stirred by the wind. They were supposed to demonstrate the degree of her anger, but in truth all they did was make her slight, childlike frame resemble a doll. She was just under five feet tall, very slender, and that diminutive size combined with the petals made it even harder to take her seriously.

"You just don't understand it, do you? You are the _Spirit of Winter!_ And you and the rest of us _aren't meant to be seen!_"

Jack regarded her flatly. Oh how he was going to love knocking her down a peg.

"That's not what Mother Nature said, and you could go ask her if you don't believe me." He grinned, bracing his elbows on his knees. "She doesn't mind me having some 'minor Legend Immortal' influence here in my home village. So long as I fulfil my duties as the Spirit of Winter, she _doesn't care _what I do with the rest of my time." He waved at her cheerfully. "So I guess I should just say 'goodbye for now'. If you're so set on us Spirits being in certain places at certain times of the year, then doesn't that mean you hanging around here to yell at me, will make you late for sprucing up the Spring Sanctuary with fresh blossom?"

More petals formed around her, and a hint of fog began to mix with them when clenched fists were added to her posture of anger and disapproval.

"Frost! You have to be the most _immature_ person I have _ever_ met. Why you were chosen to be the Spirit of Winter, I have no idea what Mother Nature was thinking!"

"Maybe she got sick of how boring and stuffy, you and the others are."

The little Japanese girl's jaw hung open in shock at his remark, before the very air around her began to tremble with her rage. But before she could lash out or even yell at him some more, petals and fog vanished from the air around her, due to the surprise of a freshly conjured snowball hitting her square in the middle of the face.

Jack watched the blue glitter of 'fun and joy' dissipate around her eyes and sink in. He then he watched as she wiped the snow from her face, with her expression torn between the desire to angrily throw something in return, and the sudden childish urge to start giggling.

When that urge caused the corner of her mouth to start to turn upwards in a smile, and she looked like she was about to choke on un-requested laughter, she flushed pink in embarrassment and flew away on a gust of wind.

Jack waited until she was out of sight, before collapsing sideways on his rock and laugh until his sides ached. Let her try figure out what had made her want to laugh, he knew she wouldn't. Whatever abilities she might have had, other than the ones related to her season, she was so stuck-in-a-rut with her mindset she'd probably never discovered them.

Of course, a part of him did wonder if she had any other abilities at all. A part that wondered if he were somehow different, and special. After all, Mother Nature had said that she'd chosen the Spirits of Spring, Summer, and Autumn... But also that she had not chosen him. He'd been chosen by the Man in the Moon.

He went quiet and frowned to himself. To even think that seemed a bit arrogant to him, almost like what could become the start of a bad habit. One that could lead to him being as 'high and mighty' as Ariko and the others.

He grimaced to himself and pushed the thought aside. Even if he _was_ chosen to be different, it didn't matter. He had an official job to do, and he'd do it... He smiled to himself. He also had his unofficial 'job' of protecting the village and making the children laugh and smile. He didn't need anything else.

He turned his head to gaze towards the settlement, his expression becoming one of tension and worry. He'd come out here because he'd been practically pacing back and forth in mid-air, thinking that perhaps some distance would make it easier. But he wanted to go back now, to be there, even if it made him anxious to the point of beating his head off the nearest tree to deal with it.

Jack floated up from his rock, a silent request to the winds speeding him over to the village. He then landed out the back of Emily and Albert's cabin, and went to lean against the wall beside the man himself.

Albert glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"I thought you couldn't stand waiting here... where you could hear everything."

There was a muffled cry from within, and both of them winced. Jack then sighed, remembering the last time he'd done this... Stood outside the family cabin with his father, listening and waiting as his mother brought Emily into the world... But this was different, because now it was _Emily_ having a baby. His little sister was about to become a mother.

Jack slid down to sit at the base of the wall, and cradled his staff across his lap.

"It's just as bad waiting over there, to be honest. At the pond, I was waiting while unable to hear what was happening, which meant I was left _wondering_ what was going on. Ariko distracted me for a while, but then she left."

Albert frowned.

"The Spirit of Spring? Why was she there?"

Jack snorted in derision.

"Yelling at me for hanging around here so long. I put her in her place, informing her that I have Mother Nature's permission to be wherever I please so long as my duties get done as well." He chuckled. "I then threw one of my special snowballs at her. She looked like she didn't know whether to giggle or scream at me, and flew off."

Albert chuckled as well.

"I almost feel sorry for her... You must be so bewildering."

Their smiles turned to winces, as Emily groaned and yelped in pain once again. Any further conversation stalled, and the two men remained outside continuing the wait.

Another hour passed by, then two, and still neither of them left their vigil. And then came the most glorious of sounds, the cry of a baby newly born into the world.

The two of them darted round to the front of the house, where the village midwife had opened the door. Albert went in, but Jack remained outside. It would be too awkward to sneak in while she was there, and then sneak out again, so as much as it irked him he perched on the edge of the roof and waited.

Albert came out again ten minutes later, wearing a smile that went from ear-to-ear in joy as he called out loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.

"I have a son! Thomas Jackson Bennett!"

Several villagers came over, resulting in much back-patting and congratulations for the new father. Meanwhile Jack sat blinking for a moment in surprise at the name, before a smile of equal joy lit his expression. He should have known Emily would insist on Jackson.

Sighing in bliss at this moment, he rose up into the air above the village, to look at where the road wended its way towards the river and the crossing point there. So much had changed, even his sister was changing, becoming a mother, and all of a sudden the concept of time, as he would have to view it, came crashing down upon him.

Jack's expression turned to a frown. Emily was seventeen, and out here if she was lucky she would live to see sixty-five, maybe seventy. Their parents were already nearing that age, their mother was fifty-four, and their father was four years older than her. The harsh life in these lands, even with the Spirit of Winter's protection, would not let them see many more years. He'd seen the age in them last winter, when a persistent cough had spread through the village. It had lingered on in his father far longer than anyone else, and his mother had been left struggling for breath for weeks.

Jack shoved those thoughts away, even going so far as to hit himself with one of his own special snowflakes. They only had a mild effect when used on himself, but it was enough to banish the ache in his heart and set that painful reality to the back of his mind. Not forgotten, but not where it could spoil this occasion.

He dropped back down to the roof of the cabin and waited for the midwife to finish her work and leave. When that happened, Albert made sure to leave the cabin door open as he thanked the midwife, allowing Jack to slip in.

Inside the cabin, Emily was sat propped up in the bed with a bundle in her arms. She smiled when she saw him enter, and tiredly waved a hand for him to come over.

"Come see your nephew." Jack came over and sat on the chair beside the bed, and while Albert closed the door, Emily passed her son to her brother. "Thomas, this is your Uncle Jack."

Jack almost went rigid in nerves when he found himself holding the infant in his bundle of blankets. But then his gaze drifted to the little boy's face, and a tiny hand poked out from the edge of the coverings. Without thinking, he offered a cool finger to that grasp, and smiled in wonder when tiny fingers closed around it.

"He's beautiful."

He now passed Thomas to Albert, who was wearing the same blissful smile of joy as Emily. And when Jack left the house an hour later, after bidding his farewells, he flew south carrying those precious memories with him.

Within half-an-hour he was at the Winter Sanctuary, to wait the final few days until Southern Winter would start. It was during that time that he built a new wing to extend his modest ice palace, turning the interior into a spacious hall with a ceiling that glittered with refracted light. It was in there that he spun a pedestal of ice up from the floor, and upon it crafted a perfect sculpture of Emily and Albert holding their infant son.

Jack set a dome of perfectly clear ice over the sculpture, then set his forehead to that surface. He had no explanation for what he was trying to do, but instinct guided him. That and his desire to preserve that perfect memory forever.

When he opened his eyes and lifted his face away from the dome, the sculpture within was no longer simple white ice. Instead it was tinted with the exact colours from his memory, muted only a little by the medium in which they were cast, creating an everlasting image of that precious moment.

Jack smiled, knowing this would likely be the first of many sculptures to fill this hall. So that even when years and passed, and Emily was gone, he could come here to see her smile again. He would fill this hall with his most joyful moments, so that whenever he should feel burdened by loneliness, he could remind himself of what mattered.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And Jack is now an uncle! If you're wondering how he gave colour to the sculpture, I worked based of the fact that water and ice can refract light and split it into a spectrum (the way rain makes rainbows). What Jack's power did, was change the crystals within each part of the sculpture, so that they would refract the light in a certain way, creating the illusion of colour :)**


	15. Lessons and Stories

**Alaia Skyhawk: For anyone wondering how Jack was able to hold Thomas, this is the idea I had. Children who aren't yet old enough to 'choose' to believe in things like Santa etc, will see any immortal and be able to interact with them so long as someone else acknowledges that immortal's presence first. In that way Pitch can't be seen, heard, or touched by really young children, because no-one around them can see or acknowledge him, and even his fellow immortals would tend to ignore him in front of such children for that very reason.**

**This is my way of explaining how Jack could have carried Sophie in the film. The others acknowledged and talked to him in front of her, so she accepted that there was someone there. I'd say her reason for not speaking to him or anything, is that there were lots of colourful distractions and a giant bunny keeping her occupied :)**

**I'll have him figure this out partway through the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 15: Lessons and Stories

High above the clouds, he soared, up in the frigid reaches where his fellow Spirits of the Seasons could not go. He wasn't up here just for the faster flight speed, but also to avoid a certain Spirit of Summer. If Ariko had been irritated by him being at the village for all of Spring, then Achieng would be more than irritated that he was once again trespassing in the North of the World when Southern Winter was taking place in the South. Never mind the fact that Northern Summer/Southern Winter was her quietest time of the year as was his, and never mind that his destination was in a part of Siberia where the summer temperatures didn't rise above what could be termed 'comfortably warm, but not hot'.

Jack neared that area now, and dropped into a steep dive to plunge through empty upper air, down to the cloud layer which was pierced in places by mountain peaks. He let the winds guide him so he didn't inadvertently slam into the side of the mountain near Santoff Claussen, and soon he was flying through a light shower of early-summer rain.

The village looked very different now than it had in winter, with Big Root and the surrounding forest cloaked in a layer of lush greenery. Jack could hear the children playing in those woods, where the canopy held off the worst of the wet. Part of him wanted to go play games with them, but that might be pushing his luck. Achieng would most likely ignore him being in the north, if he was here as a guest of Ombric, but if he started creating snowball fights here outside of the correct season for them, she'd have more than a few choice words for him.

Jack landed at the foot of Big Root and climbed the steps to knock on the door. When it opened just a few moments later, Ombric took a few moments to realise just who it was at his front door.

He blinked, and looked past Jack to the lush summer leaves and flowers everywhere, and then looked at the Spirit of Winter again to indicate he come inside.

"What brings you here, Jack? Don't you have duties in the South?"

Jack watched him close the door, and then shrugged.

"Southern Winter isn't actually a lot of work for me. There's only a handful of places where I need to do avalanche duties, and those need me to do about an hour's work once a _week_." He paused, starting to feeling a but embarrassed. "So, since this is some of the quietest time in my year, I was wondering if you would, um... teach me to read? Sandy suggested I ask you."

Ombric blinked at him in surprise yet again, and straightened up before a bright smile lit his expression.

"Of course I will! I take great pride in teaching those who come to Santoff Claussen in search of learning. It is the very reason I founded this place!" He began to bustle Jack towards a winding set of stairs. "Come with me, we can go up to the library and get started."

Jack had no chance to protest the way in which he was prodded and poked to get him up those stairs, but the sight that greeted him at their destination more than made up for it.

The library wasn't really all that large, but it was _crammed_ with books of all shapes and sizes from floor the ceiling. It was also presided over by what had to be the oddest book of all, one whose spine was actually a melding between what would normally be expected, and the face, arms and legs of a worm-ish sort of fellow with round spectacles.

The strange book fluttered his pages like wings and turned to face them, his eyes looking Jack up and down as if inspecting him.

"Ah, so you're the Spirit of Winter that Ombric told me about. Sorry we weren't introduced to each other during your last visit, although you really didn't stay all that long."

As Jack remained where he was, his expression clearly stating he wasn't sure _what_ to make of this, Ombric explained.

"This is Mr Qwerty. He looks after my library, and in a sense also _is_ my library. He was originally a rather well-educated bookworm, but an incident with Pitch required him to eat all my books to keep them out of that fiend's hands. It resulted in him becoming the remarkably unique fellow you see before you. He can display on his pages, the contents of any of the books that he ate." Ombric now looked to the bookworm. "Mr Qwerty, could you retrieve the beginners' reading books for English? Jack comes from a place where most do not get the chance to learn reading and writing, and he wishes to master both."

Mr Qwerty fluttered his pages again, this time in surprised outrage.

"A place where children don't get to learn to read? Atrocious!"

He continued to grumble as he flew up to a shelf and came back with a handful of slender books. He set them down on a small table off to one side, and Ombric urged Jack to take a seat at it.

The wizard then opened the first book, and pointed to a chart of sorts on the first page. It was filled with groups of letters, and what sounds those combinations made when read aloud.

"Do you know the alphabet?" Jack nodded hesitantly, and Ombric smiled. "Good, that makes things easier. Think of reading as a sort of game, where the words are made up of groups of letters like puzzle pieces. This page shows all of the most common 'pieces' that make up words, so once you have these memorised it will be possible for you to begin reading actual writing, and in turn to begin writing things for yourself. There are lots of other rules for writing, such as grammar and punctuation, but do not worry about those yet."

Jack took hold of the book, the frost on his clothing already thawing. He'd pulled his power in out of what was becoming habit when he didn't want to damage something that could be harmed by wet or damp. He then peered at the groups of letters, murmuring a few of them to himself, before he nodded.

"Sort of like a game, huh? I'm good at games."

He went quiet, very quiet, with only the movement of his eyes and his soft murmurings revealing he wasn't some sort of statue. In the blink of an eye he'd become utterly intent on the lesson laid out on paper before him, with the kind of single-minded focus that few but the Immortals could achieve.

Ombric smiled to himself and gestured for Mr Qwerty to follow him out of the library. He then chuckled with a glance back towards the Spirit of Winter.

"I don't think he'll need it, but if he has any further questions, help him with them. And when he's finished with those books, make sure to give him some more so he can practice."

Mr Qwerty nodded and fluttered back into the library, as Ombric returned downstairs to prepare for today's lesson for the village children.

For the Spirit of Winter, his attention focused on learning to read so that he could teach Emily, the passage of time became a distant concern. He didn't need to eat or drink, both being something which he only did now for enjoyment, and so the only thing that required him to move from the table was the occasional call from the winds to say he had an avalanche to tend to. But even those only kept him away for a short while, as he moved on from the beginner's books and started to apply the lessons from those to the new books that were periodically added to the pile in front of him as others were removed. And the new ones contained _stories_.

Jack eagerly poured through those books with gradually increasing speed, as it became easier and easier to put together the pieces of unfamiliar words, and those he'd already learnt became instantly recognisable. He read stories about pirates, princes, grand adventures and mysteries. Each was like a miniature world, full of imagination, and it was so much _fun_ to be able to experience these stories that others had written.

Even when the library's modest collection of storybooks ran out, and Mr Qwerty began putting history books on Jack's table instead, the Spirit of Winter still didn't stop reading, even if it was with less gusto and more thought. His curiosity meant that history had its own pull on his attention when it was placed before him, and it was only now that he started asking questions about some event or other.

The days and weeks had turned into one spread of words-on-pages, intermittently broken by open skies, wind, and snow. It was only when he felt the two-weeks-warning tug of impending Northern Winter, that he realised he'd barely left his seat in Ombric's library for close to _six months_. A startling fact.

He leaned back in his chair, looking around in mild confusion as to where all that time had gone, and it was then that Mr Qwerty chuckled.

"Finally come up for air, have you?" He fluttered over, looking rather impressed. "I don't think I've ever seen such an avid student. Not even North could stay in one spot reading for a long as you have. Ombric and I started betting on how good you'd get at reading before you stopped, but we gave up trying to guess after you read the entire works of William Shakespeare in a single day."

Jack regarded him with a odd smile.

"His comedies were ok, but the tragedies were a bit depressing for my tastes."

Mr Qwerty hopped onto the stack of books in front of Jack.

"Have you considered learning other languages as well? You're a very quick study, although being the Spirit of Winter obviously helps. You don't have to keep stopping to eat, drink, or sleep."

At the mention of sleep, Jack stood up to stretch his slightly stiff limbs and fought back a yawn.

"Yeah, although now that you mention it, I could do with a nap. My powers have just informed me I have two weeks until Northern Winter starts." He looked for his staff, and grabbed it from where it stood leaning against a bookshelf. "Do you think you could get me copies of those beginner's reading books? I want to teach my sister to read, so she can teach the rest of the village children too. And could I get copies of some of those storybooks too?"

Mr Qwerty's pages started to tremble, and he stared at Jack with wide eyes.

"You wish to spread the joys of books to that place you spoke of, where children do not get the chance to learn to read?" Jack nodded, and the bookworm took off in a flurry of madly-flapping pages. "_I shall see to it at once!_"

Jacked watched the bookworm begin rapidly writing down the books that were needed, and decided that now would be a good time to retreat downstairs.

Ombric was waiting for him, with a mug of cooled hot chocolate perched waiting on a floating tray. When Jack raised his eyebrows at that, the wizard smiled.

"Big Root told me you were coming down. Will you be leaving soon?"

Jack took hold of the mug, and sipped the contents before replying.

"In a day or two. Northern Winter starts in two weeks. Mr Qwerty is going to sort out copies of a few books for me, so Emily and the village children can learn to read."

Ombric's smile widened.

"Indeed, he was most incensed to learn of such a place where few people could read. He is wise in many ways, but in others he is rather sheltered. Not everywhere is like Santoff Claussen. If they were, then the world would be a very different place."

Jack sighed at that.

"It would, and it would be a wonderful place... It's just a pity that most humans forget the innocent joy they had when they were children. Instead they replace it with 'responsibilities', using those as an excuse to deny themselves that youthful happiness, but that's just stupid... I have responsibilities, _big_ ones, but I don't let that stop me being my true self. I'm proof that there's no reason they can't have both."

Ombric nodded to that, turning his gaze to look out the window at the view of the village children playing outside.

"It truly is shame, but alas it is also human nature. Tis human to seek to have an explanation for everything, and more often than not 'logic' is chosen while the magic of simple 'belief' is forgotten. That is the greatest magic of all, the 'first spell' that was taught to all those who lived in Atlantis, and which I teach to all who live here in Santoff Claussen."

Jack joined him at the window.

"So what is the spell?"

"I believe, I believe, I believe." He glanced at Jack, his expression wry. "The simplest spells are often the most powerful, and that is especially true of the First Spell. It has thwarted Pitch on several occasions, much to his annoyance. You'd do well to remember it." He moved away from the window and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to ask Mr Qwerty to add one more book to those that are to be copied for you. I think a copy of Katherine's special stories would not go amiss in the hands of your sister, for I am sure they will bring great pleasure to the children of your village."

Jack followed, curious.

"Who is Katherine?"

Ombric's smile took on the smallest hint of sadness.

"'Mother Goose' is how you may have heard of her. She is a great writer and keeper of stories, and is presently travelling the world atop the back of her Himalayan Snow Goose, Kailash. She, like myself, is not an immortal and yet her powerful belief sustains both her and Kailash well beyond normal years. She has dedicated herself to writing stories of the world's happenings, so that the children of the future can learn from them whenever the time should come that she is gone. As a result she decided to go on an adventure, perhaps a year or two before you became Jack Frost, and thus far has only returned a handful of times to tell stories of her travels to the village children. But, I am sure you will meet her eventually."

And so it was a day later that Jack flew off from Santoff Claussen, but not until after he'd given the village children a large patch of early snow as a present. He left to the sound of a snowball fight starting up, and with a contented smile on his face, with his precious bag of books held tight under one arm.

The children of his home village would get plenty of similar snowball fights this winter, but they were also going to get lots of stories told to them around camp-fires... And part of him also mirthfully wondered, how the adults in the village would react when their children all mysteriously began learning how to read.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I'm bringing Bookworm!Jack into this story. It makes such a great contrast to his general mischief-making, that I know I'm going to have lots of fun with it... Plus, picturing Jack reading a storybook to the village kids is just too darn cute!**


	16. I believe, I believe, I believe

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 16: I believe, I believe, I believe

Jack sighed as he descended towards the village, the first snows of winter having fallen on it the previous afternoon. He'd gone to the Winter Sanctuary after leaving Santoff Claussen, wanting to keep the books as a surprise for when he could go to the village and stay put for a while. But even that week and bit of delay had been test in resisting temptation. He'd spent it looking at the stories written by Katherine, and practicing reading them aloud. He'd never really been much for telling stories around camp-fires before he'd died and come back, and he wanted to make sure he'd do those tales justice.

His expression now changed to a smile, when the village itself had come into view. He could see the garlands of ivy, fern, and winterberries hung on every porch, and the little shrine at the base of the storm pole had a pile of berries in front of it as well.

Jack landed with the grace of a snowflake on the top of the little shrine, frosting over its roof before spiralling the frost up the pole. The nearby children began to smile and point when they saw him, and the nearby adults looked reassured to know the Spirit of Winter had returned and given the village his blessing.

There wasn't enough snow on the ground yet for a snowball fight, but Jack did grin at the children mischievously.

"Come to the pond this afternoon. I've got a surprise for you all."

The children darted away to tell the rest of their friends, and Jack took that opportunity to discretely slip into his sister's cabin. Albert wasn't there when he entered, but she was, and she was sat at the table spooning mashed up vegetables into her son's mouth.

Jack couldn't help but stare, at the sheer change between his nephew when he was newborn and the way he was now. After spending all of summer and autumn locked into reading books with no concept of the time passing, this evidence of how long it had been was something of a shock. He'd missed so much while he was away.

Little Thomas' gaze fixed on him, the infant curious about this new visitor. It was that which made Emily realise that someone was there, and she turned before gasping in joy.

"Jack!"

She was at his side in moments, pulling him into a hug that he gladly returned. He then picked up the bag he'd set down, and held it out to her.

"These are for you, although I'll be borrowing a few of them now and then to read to the children."

Emily's eyes widened, as she then accepted the bag and quickly opened it to reveal roughly thirty or so different books. For a community out in the wilds, the collection would be worth a small fortune if she'd had to buy them, for all of them were leather-bound and made of the finest quality materials... Mr Qwerty wouldn't have accepted anything less.

She set the bag on the table, beside the wooden chair where Thomas was propped up in a nest of folded blankets, and lifted out one of the books.

"Oh Jack, where did you get these?"

He continued to smile, and spoke with a hint of humour.

"They're a gift from Ombric, and his library assistant, Mr Qwerty. Qwerty got quite worked up when he learnt almost no-one here could read, so he may have added a few more books than what I asked for copies of." He now started to look a bit embarrassed. "Ombric got me started on reading, and then besides my Southern Winter duties, I've spent most of the last six months with my nose stuck in one book or another. Reading's actually quite easy once you start to get the idea of how the words are written. I've got copies of the teaching books in there as well, so I can show you how to read during this winter, and then you can teach the children during the summer. All the others in there are storybooks, and there's even one full of stories written by 'Mother Goose'."

Emily almost dropped the book she was holding, and she stared.

"Mother Goose is real? Is she an Immortal, like you?"

Jack shook his head, and went over to Thomas to offer one of his fingers to the boy. The infant happily grabbed the cool digit, and gurgled happily.

"No, she's like Ombric. Her power of belief is so strong, that it sustains her and stops her growing too old. I don't know how that works, but it seems to be a rare gift... She's travelling the world right now, on an adventure to gather and write more stories, to preserve them for children to hear and enjoy even after the day that she's gone."

Emily reached past him to pick up her son, and she sighed as she held the boy in her arms.

"I wish I could do something like that, for you... I'm not going to be here forever."

Jack felt his smile fade at those bleak words, but then made himself cheer up by getting out the teaching books so he could start to show her how to read. Every day after that, for the rest of winter, he would meet the children at the pond to tell them a story, before triggering fun and games involving lots of snowballs, and then in the evenings he would sit with Emily and Albert and teach them to read.

He would watch them sitting side-by-side at the table with a book between them, while he entertained Thomas. He was almost on the Nice List that year, for 'teaching two people to read'. But days after that entry had appeared due to the magic of the documents, and before North had even seen it, it vanished. Because unfortunately an incident involving a roof-load of snow, and the prank of deliberately making it slide off onto the head of the village bully, outweighed that act and got him on the Naughty List again. And so the Lists marked him down as having 'dumped large amount of snow on a child's head'.

But he knew none of that, and such things were far from his mind. Instead, Emily's words lingered at the back of his mind, as one year, became two, then three, then four... Before he knew it, he'd been the Spirit of Winter for twenty three years, and Emily celebrated her thirtieth birthday. Thomas was thirteen now, almost fourteen, and the village had three new families and cabins.

But most of the children living there, moved to the nearest big town once they reached adulthood. Only a handful remained to live and raise families of their own at the village. That had happened with one of Thomas' friends, a boy three years older than him who had now gone off to be a tailor. Every little thing like that, served to remind Jack of how fleeting time was, and how much he missed when he was away so much of the year.

Every time he came back, something had changed even if only in a small way. If anything, Emily teaching the village children to read was what had caused so many to leave once they'd grown up. Their literacy gave them an advantage in life, and let them go off to seek more prosperous work than farming, hunting, and mining. But even so, Jack couldn't bring himself to regret giving them that gift. Their prosperity was his and Emily's legacy, something given to the future that would live on even after she was gone.

There were times when Jack wondered if she'd realised it, that the name 'Emily Bennett' was now firmly tied in village lore both about the Spirit of Winter and the village itself, as the founder of the Festival of First Snow. And that in itself was a reason he wished dearly that he could stay year-round... Because for him, something inside had shifted, and the passage of years was starting to mean less and less. Once or twice he'd gone to the Winter Sanctuary in early Northern Spring, laid down for a nap, and not woken up until he got the warning nudge of impending Southern Winter. Maybe he really did need to sleep once in a while, to rest and rebuild his reserves, even if he never felt like he _had _to sleep... but even so.

Time was slipping through his fingers, be it through dozing off in boredom at the Ice Palace, or losing himself in lessons at Santoff Claussen... _Her_ time was slipping through his fingers, when all he dearly wanted was to cherish every moment of it that it could... It was hard, seeing her, Albert, and their son change so much in his absence every year... They were years where his routine mean that things were as much the same one year as the next... Things were starting to blur together to the point that he now relied on a tally he'd carved upon one of the walls in the Ice Palace... That was the only reason he even knew the year was 1734.

"Sorry, no story today."

"Awww! But Jack!"

"Hey now that doesn't mean we're not going to have fun. I brought some friends for you to play with. They're my helpers, the Winter Sprites."

Jack shooed a quartet of the furry, white sprites out of the bushes where they'd hidden and towards the children. By the time he'd also created a simple ice-slide, which the sprites adored, any uncertainty on the part of the little creatures was lost in the sheer fun of urging on or taking turns with the children to ride down it into a massive snowdrift that he kept topping up with more snow when it became too squashed down.

But he had to admit, it was becoming harder to have fun with the children without also dwelling on his own conflicted feelings. He'd planned to tell them Katherine's story about the Himalayan Snow Geese, but his heart just wasn't in it today, and any of her stories deserved better than his distracted state.

When the time came that the children were called home, Jack remained at the pond and perched on his staff in the centre of it. There were no clouds as night fell, and the sky was crystal clear. The stars glittered like uncountable tiny promises, their light casting only a faint glow on the show-cloaked forest until the moon rose and everything became gilded in dazzling silver moonlight.

Jack had one faint smile for that moment of transition between gloom and glow, but then it faded. It was like the wonder he'd felt at all this in his first few years as Jack Frost, was fading away. His hopes and dreams for the future were withering away day-by-day, and even with his growing collection of coloured ice-sculptures back at the Ice Palace, it was becoming hard to call forth those happy memories the represented. Especially when all he seemed to be doing was sinking slowly into depression.

And really, a part of him was starting to ask, what was the point in even trying? If clinging to his family was causing him so much pain already, how was it going to feel when Emily died, and Albert, and Thomas, and then their descendants after that? What was the point of dreaming of a future with them, when all it was going to do in the end was torment him?

Jack closed his eyes and hung his head, still perched on the staff as the winds circled him in concern. He ignored the avalanche call when one came, knowing well the area it referred to. It could wait until tomorrow night.

The winds left, casting the air around the pond into utter stillness. He didn't move when they returned, eyes still closed and head still bowed. It was only when he was startled by a touch on his shoulder, toppled off his staff, and was caught by a cloud of dreamsand that he even noticed who had crept up on him.

Sandy waved in greeting, then drew a swirling wisp of sand to represent wind, tugging on an image of himself.

Jack blinked.

"The winds brought you here? Why?"

One of the winds curled around his shoulders, and for a moment there was a sound like the faintest whimper of concern. Sandy then reached out to pat him on the shoulder, then drew a picture of himself coming to a slumped and unhappy Jack, and then the two of them starting to smile and laugh.

Jack sighed, unable to help feeling down and embarrassed.

"Great, they brought you because they thought I needed cheering up. That's the winds for you, always sticking their proverbial noses into places and things that don't concern them." One of the winds buffeted him, making his hair stand on end with its passage, and it kept doing it. "Ok, fine! You were worried about me! You can stop that now."

The air stilled and Jack glanced at Sandy, who responded with a simple question-mark above his head. Jack then sighed, and answered.

"I guess that after twenty-three years of this life, the 'novelty' of it has worn off. I feel like, I don't know... It's almost like some part of me is dying inside, along the hurt from knowing I'm missing so much of Emily's life whenever I'm away... I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it. Is it worth clinging to that? It is worth fighting against becoming like the other Spirits of the Seasons? Because if they went through what I'm going through now... I'm starting to understand why they stopped caring, and isolated themselves."

Beside him, Sandy's eyes had widened in concern, and he began vehemently shaking his head and waving his hands around in emphasis. While above his head he drew an image of Jack laughing and smiling as he played with children. And then he drew another where those children didn't see him, walked through him because they didn't believe, and Jack flew off without even reacting because he didn't care. That Jack then sat alone upon a rock, in solitude, never smiling again.

Sandy didn't just dismiss that image, he smacked it apart using his hands and then took hold of the real Jack by the wrist. His gaze in that moment, was one that the Spirit of Winter was sure could see right through his soul, and then Sandy's expression softened into a sort of regret, as he re-drew the two versions of Jack, one playing with children and one sat alone, and then pointed to the second.

The question was clear. 'Is that what you really want?'

Jack stared at the two images for several moments, then ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"No, I don't want that. I don't want to stop playing with the children, and I don't want to be alone. But at the same time, I feel like that side of me is slipping through my fingers because I don't have the strength to keep hold."

Sandy frowned, thinking, and then drew Emily. He showed her and a child Thomas in winter, with Jack there, and then Jack flew off while she remained behind, and then Jack returned. He repeated the sequence several times, and each winter Thomas was taller and even Emily changed a little... But Jack remained the same.

After that came another question-mark, and Jack reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. They change so much when I can't be here with them. It doesn't help that there are times between Southern and Northern Winters, where I've dropped off to sleep without meaning to and woken up _months_ later. The time seems to be going by so fast, and what seemed like such a long amount of time before she'd grow old and die, suddenly doesn't seem so long anymore. That _scares_ me, because I've stopped seeing time the way a human does, and instead I look at decades the way I once looked at years. I know in my head what nature expects for the next five winters, where the weather needs to be harsh and where it needs to be gentle... But at the same time I'm struggling to think what stories I'll tell the children this Northern Winter, or the next. What new games will I invent for them, and what old ones will I continue to play with them? It's like 'Jackson Overland' is vanishing, and I'm frightened."

Sandy settled into a pose of deep thought, glancing at their surroundings until he noticed the image of the moon reflected on the polished ice of the pond. Jack hadn't been in the mood to decorate with with frost-patterns, and so it was shiny like a mirror.

The Sandman began to mime out one of Katherine's stories about a magic mirror being used to look at some place far away. Jack recognised the story immediately, and raised an eyebrow sceptically as Sandy then showed an image of him creating one.

"You think I should try making a magic mirror? I do ice, not glass."

Sandy rolled his eyes and pointed to the reflection of the moon on the ice, causing Jack to blink in surprise. How had he not noticed that before, about ice?

"Ice can reflect images... A mirror out of ice?" His eyes widen. "If I could invent a new way to use my magic, to make a mirror I can look through, I could watch Emily and the family even during Northern Summer! I could stay in the Winter Sanctuary, and never get on Achieng's bad-side again, and still never miss out on what's going on back home!"

Jack let out a whoop of excitement, the winds responding to his exuberance by whirling him up into the air in shared joy. Meanwhile Sandy looked on, smiling to himself at a task well-done, and at Jack being broken from his depression. The Spirit of Winter had a _dream_ again, one of creating a way to watch over the village, and share in the happy moments of his family's life, even when circumstances meant he couldn't be there.

Jack barely noticed when Sandy left, he was too busy perched where he was on the rocks at the side of the pond. It took a fair amount of concentration to make a disk of perfectly flat ice the size of his palm, since the substance wanted for form glittering crystals or forms that were rippled as if shaped by wind or flowing water.

Once he had that, he frowned as he inspected it, discovering that being able to see through it stopped him focusing on any reflection that might be visible. It needed an opaque backing, and he made one by allowing one side of the disk to erupt into a glittering carpet of tiny crystals all packed together. He could now see his face in his ice-mirror, so long as there was nothing bright behind it.

Over the following months, Jack continued to work on his mirrors, becoming able with practice to shape them larger and larger until he'd even managed one twice as tall as himself. That one ended up decorating a wall in the Ice Palace, where he was in residence in the days just before the start of Southern Winter.

By mid Southern Winter, Jack started to become frustrated. Having decided that perhaps smaller was better while he was still trying to figure out how he could possibly make them do what he wanted, he continued on. Until the day when he threw and smashed his latest attempt, and scared several Winter Sprites in the process.

He sat on the frozen floor amid the shards, fighting with disappointment and fuming at himself for failing despite so many, many attempts. Once again, without him asking, the winds sought out and brought Sandy. The little golden man dropping to the floor beside the Spirit of Winter, and then gathering the shards into a neat pile.

Jack sighed, but didn't raise his head.

"Did you ever have trouble like this? I mean, I've seen you make _huge _shapes out of solid sand, that move. Were you always able to do that, or did you have to learn how?"

Jack now looked at him, and Sandy let out the smallest sigh. He then began to write in letters of sand above his head. It was more time-consuming than using symbols, but it let him say exactly what he wanted Jack to 'hear'.

Jack began to read the words that appeared and faded in turn, murmuring them softly to himself.

"'I wasn't always able to. At first, only the imagination of children could give shapes to dreamsand. But then I asked, why should I not be able to as well? It was my sand, so why not? That was when I learnt all abilities, talents, powers... they come from belief. Believe in your heart that your mirrors will reflect a place far away, instead of what stands before them'." Jack stood up. "Are you saying that all Immortals are like that? They start with abilities that are instinct, but can learn new ones as well if they try?"

Sandy shrugged again, drawing Jack making snow and a mirror of ice, and nodding. He then drew what was obviously Achieng starting a fire and her attempting to make the same mirror of ice, and then shook his head.

Jack nodded, understanding.

"So they can invent new ways to use their powers, so long as what they're trying is compatible with the materials their powers provide them. Ice can reflect light and images, so I _can_ make mirrors that show far away places. I just have to truly believe that I can?"

Sandy's smile widened, and he drew a picture of Ombric, causing Jack to let out a laugh.

"Of course! The First Spell, why didn't I think of that?" He danced a little on the spot, his eagerness making him fidget, before he effortlessly created a new hand-sized mirror and let it hang suspended in the air in front of them. Jack then gently set his fingers to its surface and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I believe, I believe, I believe... Show me my pond. Show me, so that I can see it as if I were there right now."

When nothing happened, and Jack glanced at Sandy, his fellow immortal urged him to keep trying. No one could expect it to work first time. In the end it was about an hour later, after dozens upon dozens of attempts, that Jack almost gave up in frustration before forcing that feeling to change into faith instead. At that moment he felt the tingle of power flow, and pulled his fingers away from the mirror which now had a wash of pale blue light sweeping outwards from its centre.

And as the light passed, in its wake it left the image of a view he knew so well... It was his pond, and the narrow field-of-view offered by the small mirror, seemed to be from somewhere close to the ground. He and Sandy knew that, because there was summer grass and flowers blocking part of it.

Jack leaned closer, gazing at the image in awe.

"I did it... _I did it!_" He paused, starting to lift his hand towards the mirror. "And... it really does look as it would if I were there. You can't even see the ice in the middle of the mirror anymore, it's like looking through an open window."

He went to touch the mirror to confirm the presence of invisible ice, and instead his hand passed through. He yanked it back sharply in surprise, then after a glance at Sandy, he craned his head to one side of the mirror while Sandy goes the other. Once they were both able to see the back of the mirror, he then he stuck his hand through it again... At the back of the mirror, there was no sign of it.

Jack pulled his hand clear again, startled, and looked at Sandy.

"I felt the warmth, the wind, it was like my hand was _there_."

Sandy blinked at him, and after looking back and forth between Jack and the ice-mirror, he nonchalantly stuck his own his arm through it and came back with a fistful of grass and flowers. He then let them drop to the floor, and clapped in congratulations.

Jack stared.

"What are you congratulating me for? I wasn't even trying to do that! I just wanted to see the pond... as if I were there."

Sandy smiled, and drew and image of North using one of his snow-globes to travel across the world, and then one of Bunnymund tapping a foot on the floor to make a magical burrow appear. He then drew more than a dozen other immortals, of both major and lesser ranks, using their own ways of moving swiftly and often instantly from one place to another. Magical portals of one kind or another were actually quite common among the immortals, those symbols said. Jack also knew, from reading books about the various immortals while at Santoff Claussen, that many of them couldn't do their jobs without such ways to get around, because most immortals _couldn't fly_.

Jack frowned. He knew that those immortals had ways to travel instantly because they needed them, but he didn't. It didn't make sense.

"Are you saying that, if I can learn to make those bigger, I can use them like _doorways?_" Sandy nodded, and Jack's frown became wry. "Ok, I'll admit they'd save me a little time during avalanche duties, but really, the rest of my work needs me to _fly through the skies _from place-to-place. And to be honest, I'd _rather_ fly. Taking a single step, and not getting to to ride the winds, wouldn't be much fun."

Sandy drew an image of Jack writing a letter, and using an Ice Mirror to set it on the table beside Emily's bed. And then another of Emily writing a letter, leaving it in the same place, and Jack collecting it using another mirror.

Jack's eyes widened in realisation.

"I could send her letters, even during Northern Summer?" He starts to get excited. "Even if I can't go there, I could still get all the latest news of what's been going on!"

Sandy made a question-mark, added to an image of Jack making a large mirror and stepping through it. Would he ever use them as doorways?

Jack shrugged.

"I suppose I might use one if it were an emergency, but really... I prefer flying, and there's no immortal out there that can cross the world faster than me without using a magical shortcut." He grinned. "My only motivation at this point, for mastering making them larger, is so I can get a bigger view. I can hardly see anything through that thing unless I put my face right up to it."

He reached through the mirror to gather his own handful of grass and flowers, and his smile suddenly took on a hint of mischief.

"I wonder..."

He touched the frozen frame of the mirror and the image changed, showing the plaza of the Winter Sanctuary and several Winter Sprites that scurried around it. Jack then backed up a few strides, conjured a snowball in his hand, and threw it through the mirror with unerring aim.

One unfortunate sprite took the ball to the back of the head, landing face-down on the floor, while around it the rest of the sprites began blaming each other for the snowball and an all out snowball war started.

Meanwhile, back inside the Ice Palace, Jack and Sandy started to laugh.

"I'm going to have so much _fun_ with this."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I gave him a portal ability, because really when you think about it, most figures of legends are people and creatures that can't fly. If they have duties all across the world, then how could they possibly get them done unless they had a quick way to get from place-to-place?**

**And of course, Jack having his Ice Mirror portals means he can prank people without being physically anywhere near them. He can start snowball fights in loads of places really fast to make lots of kids have fun (later on), and I also have some small plot-additions for when I get to the film in the time-line.**

**The writers actually goofed in the film. Day one is a "snow day" meaning the kids don't have to go to school, so that means it was a Friday. Jamie loses his tooth that day, and before the following night (for his time zone) has ended, Sandy has been defeated, Sophie has ended up in the Warren, and the Guardians trek off there to paint eggs... Now, it's obvious that Sophie is returned home before dawn that same night (because otherwise her mother would have been freaking out), which is the Friday night/Saturday morning... NOT Easter Sunday... So, um, where did Saturday go?**

**I'll be adding that day in when I get that far :)**


	17. Bright Memory

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter guys! And a shout-out to orion-redde for drawing this super cute picture of a Winter Sprite. They've got them pretty-much bang on, just picture the little fellow with his fur fluffed out as if he's had an encounter with a vandergraph generator, and you get the idea :D**

**The picture can be found here: www . orion-redde . deviantart art/Winter-Sprite-347796233 (Take out the spaces either side of each " . ") Thanks again, orion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 17: Bright Memory

'October 2nd 1738' is what the icy numerals on the wall declared, placed above a pair of hooks that held a certain wooden staff, which in turn were placed above the 'bed' below. That bed was little more than a slab of ice with a huge pile of snow heaped onto it, and buried among that snow as if it were blankets, was the Spirit of Winter.

The faint sound of whirring cogs came from behind the wall, a soft background noise he was used to by now, but nothing could ignore the sound which was about to replace it.

Behind the wall was something akin to a perpetual calendar and alarm clock, designed by Ombric and then built by Jack so that the power within the Winter Sanctuary would fuel it and keep it going forever. And that 'clock', once per day at the exact same time, played a melodious but _VERY_ loud tune using two-dozen bells made of ice, much like the rest of the collection of icy cogs and pivots were made.

The bells began to ring out, loud enough to make the snow on the bed tremble, and a head of white hair emerged from that snowdrift.

Jack yawned and reached up to grab his staff from its perch, before floating up out of the snow and whisking it smooth again in the matter that normal people would straighten their blankets. He then landed on the polished floor and strolled over to where an Ice Mirror about eighteen inches across, was held in a delicately fluted stand of ice. Beside it was a large armchair, also made of ice, which had been heaped with snow in the place of cushions.

He dropped in among that snow comfortably, at the same moment the mirror shimmered. He still hadn't managed to make them much bigger than this one, but he'd at least perfected controlling them without touching them. As for where he was looking using this one, it was the bedside-table in Emily and Albert's house.

Jack blinked, staring in curiosity, at the sight of a folded cloth bundle and a small scrap of paper on that table. His 'alarm clock' was built in part for this reason, so that he would always check-in for messages from his sister at the same time every day. But he also leaned forward to stick his head through, and confirm there were no visitors in the house before he grabbed the items on the table... The first year he'd started using Ice Mirrors this way, he'd almost treated one of Emily's neighbours to the sight of a floating letter. It had only been Albert's quick thinking, in stepping to the side to block that sight, which had prevented it. 'Check before take' was now the rule, and Jack obeyed it.

Inside the cabin was empty, although there were the usual signs that Emily and Albert had just had breakfast before going out. It was early morning at village time, which was almost noon at the Winter Sanctuary, but Jack didn't mind. He tended to go by village-time for everything anyway.

He grabbed the bundle and the note, lifting them carefully through the mirror before changing the view in the mirror to an image of his pond. But then he changed his mind, and altered the image to one of Santoff Claussen. The sun would be setting there soon, and it was always breathtaking to watch. Besides, he could get sounds though his mirror now, and listening to the children of Santoff Claussen playing with Bear, brought a smile to his face.

Sighing contentedly, Jack leaned back amid the snow of his seat and opened the note from Emily. Moments later he was up in the air, grinning from ear-top-ear at the news it contained.

Thomas, who was now seventeen years old, was soon to marry his childhood sweetheart, Clarrise, and it was going to be a winter wedding! Clarrise was a year younger than Thomas, but had been one of the village's staunchest believers in the Spirit of Winter. She'd only stopped being able to see him last summer, so re-kindling her belief with the nudge of a special snowflake, wouldn't be hard.

Jack chuckled to himself, about something else. He also knew Thomas was completely smitten with her, and had teased him mercilessly about it for the past three years with questions of 'so when are you going to ask her?'

He set aside the note, after he'd drifted back down into his chair to examine the bundle that had been with it. When he unfolded the mass, the discovery of what it was made him grin yet again. Emily had tsked no end last Northern Winter, about the state of his shirt which had been snagged in several places and torn in several others. It seemed that anything that wasn't close to his skin like his leggings, or protected with magic like his cloak from Santoff Claussen, only got so much protection from his powers. Twenty-seven years of throwing himself around through air and snow and woodlands, had taken its toll on his poor shirt, so Emily had made him a new one, and a new waistcoat to go with it.

And he knew, that if he wasn't wearing it when he arrived with the first snows, she would want to know why.

Jack laughed to himself, removing his cloak and his tattered shirt and waistcoat, before he donned the new ones with the eagerness of a child. The new shirt was made of soft, thick linen, and must have be costly although Emily would be stubborn if he mentioned that. It had a row of small wooden buttons down the front, which he would guess that Albert had whittled since each one had a snowflake carved into it. The new waistcoat was made of grey wool, to match his cloak, and Emily had stitched stylised frost patterns into it along the two front edges.

When he had both items of clothing on, Jack admired how the ice he naturally caused on his clothing had settled into the snowflakes on the buttons, and had added to the 'frost' on the waistcoat as well. Once he'd put his grey-wool cloak back on, he then created a floor-length non-enchanted mirror so he could check how he looked. And if he were to describe it in the terms Emily would teasingly use, he looked rather dapper if one ignored his tattered leggings. She'd complained about the state of those too, but he'd had been stubborn about that. He liked how they gave him a slightly rougue'ish look. Mischievous, he'd told her. He thought of them as too much a part of him to ever change.

New clothing on, he sat down again to watch the sun set over Santoff Claussen. He then changed the image to show a distant view of the Tooth Palace, where the sun would set in about an hour. It was set at the point which was the closest he'd dared get to Toothiana's home, that being the limitation he'd discovered on his Ice Mirrors. He could only view, and therefore create portals to, places he had been and seen. Which incidentally meant he could make them just about anywhere in the frigid upper airways, but closer to the ground he was rather more limited, not that it mattered. He could descend from the upper heights, to ground level, in less than a minute. But it also meant he couldn't view or travel to the interior of buildings unless he'd been inside them. A frustrating fact he'd discovered when he'd attempted to slip into Bunnymund's Warren to take a sneaky look around, only to be unable to raise any image on the mirror at all.

A pity really, he wanted to find out how Bunnymund managed to paint _so many eggs_ each year.

Jack sighed, comfortable among his snow-cushions as he watched the sun set over the Tooth Palace, and then he dismissed the image and left his bedroom. He went to the lower level of his palace, and to a huge chamber he'd added in a new wing to the rear. It was a massive sphere, like being inside a globe, with a tall spire in the middle with a simple stool of ice placed on the top of it. Covering the walls were thousands upon thousands of hand-sized ice mirrors, and as he sat on the platform each and every one of them changed to an image of sky with misty glimpses of cloud, land, or water along the bottom edges as if far far below the viewing point.

The mirrors around half of the chamber showed night, and the other half showed day, with a region of dusk and dawn where they met. Small breezes started to come and go through those portals, and instead of waiting up to an hour for a particular wind to arrive with weather news, Jack got word of the local conditions for any of his selected regions of the world, in a matter of seconds.

He'd taken to monitoring the world's weather in this fashion, during the long and boring span between Northern Winters. One: it let him spy on the weather changes his fellow Spirits of the Seasons were up to. Two: it was actually quite entertaining watching day and night circling the walls of his Hall of Mirrors, because he also had four slightly larger mirrors set at the four corners around his perch. It was through those that he viewed things closer to the ground.

He brought up a view of Thomas, who was sat with Clarrise on a bench at the edge of the village square. Clarrise was a rather pretty brunette, with rather more freckles than she would like. However, Jack knew that Thomas found all those freckles to be cute.

Jack smiled at the sight, wondering what he should do for a wedding present while at the same time acknowledging that he didn't really have anything he could give them besides a pretty snowfall on their wedding day. That would have to do, and it was after two more days of weather-watching, that Jack felt the pull of Northern Winter and flew out of the sanctuary with a whoop of laughter.

~(-)~

The village was filled with the usual anticipation, most of those who were present all watching the storm pole. Everyone waited for the Spirit of Winter's arrival, the children most of all, but little did they know there was a slight change in the usual routine going on.

Jack fought not to laugh, as he left a last-minute 'gift' inside the cabin that had been built for Thomas and Clarrise. He had to stay quiet, lest the nearby children hear his very familiar chuckle, but thanks to an Ice Mirror and an unsecured window, he managed to finish leaving his surprise.

That done, Jack swept backwards out into the woods, before soaring up in the sky to come down on the pole from above as if nothing were different from the norm. The children saw him arrive, they cheered like always, and he frosted over the pole which signalled to the villagers that the festivities could begin.

He waved to his sister and her family, in silent promise to come to them once he'd tired the village children out enough to give them the slip. It was starting to get dark before he managed it, and that was only because their parents called them to their homes.

He landed on the porch of Thomas' cabin, Clarrise having returned to her parents house since propriety meant his nephew living in the house alone until they were officially married. That was where he waited when Thomas and Emily approached the house. Albert was busy splitting more logs for the woodpile before it got too dark.

Jack smiled.

"Miss me?"

Emily returned that smile, the expression accentuating the creases now at the corners of her eyes. Age was starting to show on her.

"As much as I always do, even with the letters."

Jack's gaze moved to Thomas, and he gestured to the house.

"I've left a surprise in there for you. Go on, go and see."

Thomas approached the house, and paused once he stepped on the porch.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, it's a nice surprise."

Thomas opened the door and went in, and once he'd stepped from view there was a sudden 'Ooof!' before he called out.

"Jack! Get these sprites off me!"

Jack laughed and darted into the house, followed by Emily who stood at the door and fought not to laugh at the scene within.

Thomas was just about completely immobilised, by the mob of around a dozen Winter Sprites who were clinging to his arms, legs, and torso. Jack laughed again, leaning on his staff.

"But I thought you'd like it... I didn't really have anything I could give you as a wedding present, so I thought lots of hugs would make up for it."

Emily started to giggle, and then moved forward to start extricating her son only for the sprite she took hold of to transfer its attentions to her. She then looked at her brother, still laughing.

"Jack, this is a wonderful 'gift', but really. Thomas can hardly marry Clarrise with these adorable little fellows still clinging to him."

Jack shrugged and whistled one, before sharply inclining his head towards the open door in silent command. The Winter Sprites reluctantly let go of Thomas and Emily, but one or two still gave the pair a final hug to the leg before scrambling out the door. Jack then closed it and settled into a nearby chair with a sigh.

"It seems like barely yesterday that you were a tiny child, Thomas, and I held you in my arms. Yet now you're about to get married. Promise me you let me know when any children are expected to be born."

Thomas laughed.

"As if I wouldn't." He paused, thoughtful. "When are you going to help Clarrise remember you again?"

Jack frowned a little, but then replaced it with a smile.

"The morning after the wedding would be best, I think. Bring her out to the pond just after dawn. That will be too early for the village children to come looking for me for games." He went quiet, still regarding his nephew thoughtfully. "...It really does seem like only yesterday. Time is going by so fast."

"Jack, are you all right?"

Emily came over to her, placing her hand on his shoulder, and he nodded.

"I'm fine. I have my moments, when I think about the day you'll be gone, but then I tell myself that no matter what I'll still have all the happy memories we made together."

She nodded, and hugged him tight.

"That's right, and in a few days we'll make another one."

And so it was, to a delicate fall of snowflakes lit by the dawn sun shining from the clear sky to the east, that later that week Thomas and Clarrise said their vows. Their day blessed by yet more signs of approval from the Spirit of Winter, when the eaves of all the houses were then frosted over with patterns like garlands of flowers. It was a feeling of elation that was repeated the following day at the pond, when a touch of a special snowflake, and the reassuring words of her new husband, opened Clarrise's wide eyes to the Spirit she had stopped being able to see.

Life was good, watching their life and happiness was good, and Jack knew he had a new image to add to his growing collection of sculptures. The radiant smile of Clarrise, stood with one arm around Thomas while her other hand clutched a snowball ready to throw at Jack. One that was easily dodged followed by a peal of laughter from him.

Yes, life was good, for however long it would last.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I didn't detail this wedding too much, or Clarrise being helped to believe again, since I'll be doing that with another generation of the family much further on. Also, this stage of Jack's story is winding down now, and the next one is soon to begin.**

**I think you can probably guess what will be coming next.**


	18. To Let Go

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 18: To Let Go

'October 3rd 1768' the numerals on the wall said, as bells rang out their daily summons and Jack yawned as his always did before floating up out of his personal snowdrift. He wore a particularly wide smile as he did a final sweep around the sanctuary to make sure everything was as it should be, before he soared out through the tunnel to the surface and up into the sky pulling along winter in his wake.

He'd been the Spirit of Winter for fifty-seven years, making him seventy-five years old. Emily had joked about that last winter, saying that his age was finally starting to match his hair. They'd all laughed at that, her and Thomas, Clarrise and their three children, and even their four _grandchildren_. One sad note was that Albert had no longer been with them. He'd died in 1765, killed by a fever that had swept through the village taking several of the youngest and oldest of the villagers with it.

Emily hadn't been the same after that, a small part of her brightness having dimmed, but she still held to her smiles and laughter, and she still led the way in the Festival of First Snow every year. The Bennett Family had become the caretakers of the Shrine to the Spirit of Winter, and she was indisputably the head of the family. They stood tall at their growing part in the traditions of the village, and Jack couldn't be anything but proud of them, his family.

Still smiling in anticipation of another Northern Winter of fun, Jack made his annual circuit of the North of the World. Swooping over mountains and high, snowy plateaus, past low-lying valleys and over glaciers, he put winter into place. It didn't snow everywhere, in fact it only snowed in a handful of places, and only one of those was deliberate. And when he finished setting Northern Winter in motion, Jack flew back to that place and landed atop the storm-pole an hour after dawn.

The village had the thinnest covering of snow, which sparked in the morning light and was a bright contrast to the garlands on the porches and the berries in the shine below him. The children that waited for him all cheered at his arrival, and he returned their smiles with an exaggerated bow while around them the adults also smiled at the confirmation of the Spirit of Winter's return.

Jack iced over the pole, still smiling, but then his smile froze into place when he noticed something... Emily wasn't among those waiting, and yet the rest of the family was.

Thomas met his gaze and then inclined his head towards the village children. Silently mouthing a handful of words.

'They want you to play with them... Come to my house, later. Emily is waiting for you.'

Jack could only watch as Thomas and Clarrise turned and walked to their cabin, but was then forced to give his attention to their grandchildren and the other youngsters who clamoured for him to make them enough snow for a snowball fight.

Jack obliged them, eventually caught up in the fun and laughter until by midday the children were worn out from their games and went to their parents to help with the rest of the festivities. It was then that he was finally able to slip away, and land upon the porch of Thomas' house. He knocked on the door and waited, until his nephew opened that door.

Thomas came out, blocking the entrance and refusing to meet Jack's gaze as he murmured.

"Uncle Jack, there's no easy way to say this... My mother doesn't have long left, she's been bedridden for weeks, but I think she's held on for you. To see you arrive with winter one last time."

Jack stared at him, his eyes wide with denial before they narrowed with anger.

"She's _dying?_ She's been ill for that long, and none of you told me!"

"...Jack, don't shout at my son."

The words were barely above a whisper, but he heard them. Jack shoved past Thomas and into the house, where Clarrise sat in a chair beside the bed where Emily lay.

Clarrise got up and went out the door, closing it behind her so that the two siblings could be alone. But Jack barely noticed her departure, not while he stared at the frail form of his greying-haired sister.

"E-Emily..."

She smiled at him weakly, and pointed to the chair.

"Sit down, Jack. Don't stand there like a boy who's lost his shoes and only just noticed."

The joke make his breath catch in his throat, even as a smile tugged at his mouth. He sat down in the chair, reining in his powers so not a scrap of frost clung to his clothing. So he would not chill the air, and so that the only coolness to touch her would be his hand clasping around hers.

"I'm home."

A tear welled up from the corner of one of his eyes, running down his cheek instead of freezing as it would have normally, and she squeezed his hand.

"Don't be angry at the family, they only kept it from you because I told them to. I told them to tend me in this house, so you would not see me bedridden when you collected the letters from my home. I told them not to tell you, so that you could smile and laugh at the stories in those letters, without my illness casting a shadow over you. I told them to hide that I was ill, so that the knowledge I was dying, wouldn't spoil the Festival of First Snow."

Jack felt his lower lip tremble in prelude to a sob, but forced it down.

"You hid it, because you didn't want me to be unhappy?"

Emily nodded, still smiling.

"I knew this day would have to come eventually, and I could see that even though you knew it too, you did everything you could to ignore and deny it. You hid from those painful thoughts, because you didn't want anyone to worry about you. You didn't want your feelings to affect the happiness of the children... And so, even as you tried to deny this inevitable day, I prepared for it. To make sure it would be a painless for you as possible. That you would not have to stand by and watch me slowly fade away. That instead we would have our chance to say goodbye, but without the time for lingering regrets."

Jack took hold of her hand with both of his now, another sob threatening to escape him.

"Why? I could have been here for you. I could have come home early, during Northern Autumn, and been here at your side. You didn't have to do this alone!"

Tears flowed from her eyes now, and she sighed.

"Oh, Jack... The Spirit of Winter is here, at the bedside of a mere mortal woman, crying. You have duties, Jack, and while you will always be my brother, I have had to accept that you are part of something far bigger than me... I accepted that truth, and now you need to accept it as well. I've held on with all my heart so I could be here for you. I've held on to the belief of seeing you again, so I could help you get through this. My belief has kept me here until now, but it cannot hold me here forever, and neither can your belief stop this from happening... You have to let me go, Jack."

Jack sat there, the two of them looking at each other in silence, before he let out a shuddering breath and bowed his head, nodding. When he lifted it again, he wore an unsteady smile.

"Ok, but I'm going to be here for you. I'll be here right until the end."

Emily's gaze was searching.

"Well you can't be here _all_ the time. What about the children? They can't go without the greatest winter playmate ever." She smiled. "You've still got to tell them their first story for this winter. Which one have you chosen?"

Jack hesitated, but then returned her smile.

"The one about the Himalayan Snow Geese."

Emily's smile widened.

"That's a good one... It's been a few years since you last told that one. None of the current children have heard it."

"I know, that's why I chose it."

Jack was still doing his best not to sob or break down in tears, as Emily slipped her hand from his grasp and tucked it back under the warmth of her covers as she closed her eyes.

"Play with the children close to the house tomorrow. I want to hear you tell them their story, and I want to hear them laughing as they play their games with you."

Jack nodded, his entire body trembling even as he did his best to hide it.

"I will. I promise, they'll laugh and cheer more than you've ever heard before."

When Jack came out of the house his normally pale face was flushed, although the cool air quickly dealt with that. Thomas and Clarrise were waiting there, to give their own words and gestures of support, but he remained too hurt inside to fully accept them.

He retreated to a tree near the cabin, where he could watch Emily sleep through the gap in the shutters. She was still asleep when he went inside in the morning and sat with her for an hour, and when she at last woke up early in the afternoon, she scolded him for keeping the children waiting.

Jack laughed at that, even if only quietly, and did as he was told. He gathered the village children in the clear area behind the cabin, and sat there with them to tell them their first story of the year. And when the time came for games, he made sure that every one of them had been touched by his gift of joy and fun. Their laughter ringing out loud enough for the entire village to hear it.

It was growing late, and all but Thomas' grandchildren had gone home, when something at last interrupted the games... Clarrise, standing at the corner of the cabin watching them, and she was crying...

Jack's smile vanished in an instant, at the implication of those tears, and without a word he rushed to the open front door of the cabin and went inside.

Thomas was sat by the hearth with his head in his hands, and on the bed in the corner, Emily lay utterly still with the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

Jack dropped his staff in his haste to reach her, his cold hands taking hold of hers which had become equally as cool.

The sobs he'd held in the day previous, now came to the surface as he clung to her shaking his head in denial. But then he forced himself to look at her face, at her smile, and knew that she'd passed on in the way she had wanted... Listening to him bring happiness to the children of the village.

Jack kept his powers close, allowing his tears to soak into the front of the shirt she had made for him. Allowing himself to grieve like a normal human being, to cling to that illusion of what he was for as long as he could, until time meant that he had no choice but to do something else she'd asked him to do... Let her go.

He was there, sat in a tree, as two days later she was buried beside Albert close to the pond. Part of Jack wanted to scream in grief, to rage and bring storms to vent his emotions, but he could never do that to the village. Instead what fell were flakes so large, that the delicate six-pointed crystals of ice could be clearly seen within each clump. Every one of them was like a huge tear falling silently from the skies, unlike the glittering pebbles of ice that tapped on the branches below him after they'd tumbled from his eyes.

Jack remained where he was until all the villagers had left, before making his way down to the mound of disturbed earth and kneeling there. He then looked towards the pond, just a short way away, and fought to smile.

"Now I know how you felt, that winter I fell through the ice. You were so strong, so much stronger than me... Do you remember that day, when I came back? Do you remember us playing hopscotch by the pond, the way we used to play it every day? Do you remember how I took you onto the ice and pulled you round, never afraid to fall through again because I was there to protect you?"

He faced the grave again, and with a gentle touch he covered it with frost in a pattern of flowers.

"Wherever you are, wherever it is that people go when they die, I know you won't forget me... And I promise you, Emily, that I won't _ever_ forget you. I won't ever forget my little sister, no matter how long I live, and I will always watch over your family... Our family." He stood up and looked to the sky, taking a deep breath before letting the winds carry him upwards. "Goodbye, Emily."

The following days and weeks passed him by in a blur, his grief still raw when he visited the family, but the sharp edges were already beginning to wear down. Emily had done her work well, in making it easier for him. The sudden discovery of her condition, followed by her death the very next day, not giving time for the pain to bury itself too deep in his heart. With her death had come one other thing, the final jolt he'd needed to adjust fully to being an Immortal. It forced him to do that which he'd tried to deny for so long, to embrace without hesitation the fact that he would see generation after generation of her descendants grow old and die while he remained unchanged... And while it hurt, he knew their love and support of him, the joy he knew he would share with them, made it worth it.

But at the same time he also knew he needed to start distancing himself to a certain extent.

He stuck up a new routine, where he played with the village children for two days, and then left to do other things for three. He repeated that pattern for the rest of Northern Winter, until a week before Northern Spring was due to start, he left without lingering on for a few more weeks as he'd used to.

He flew back to the Winter Sanctuary, to his ice palace, and to his room with its snowdrift-bed. The floor-length mirror he'd made thirty years previous, to check the fit of his new shirt, was still in there, and gazing into it his own solemn blue eyes gazed back.

He'd been the Spirit of Winter for fifty-seven years, and had existed for seventy-five... And now, more than ever before, he felt old. He looked young, but in his heart at this moment, he was an old man. He felt tired, and part of him wanted nothing more than for it to be over, but another part of him stubbornly clung to the will to live.

He left his icy caverns and took to the skies again, fleeing his reflection and not really thinking where he wanted to go. But the winds knew what he needed, and without him even realising it, he found himself being carried over a town where streams of golden sand were seeking out children. And then he spotted Sandy, not too far ahead.

Jack couldn't bring himself to land on the golden cloud, even when the wind urged him to, and so he dropped onto a rooftop instead. Sandy spotted him right away, and with a small frown he descended to and sat down beside the Spirit of Winter.

Jack remained unmoving in his depression, and silent, expecting Sandy would leave to continue his duties after a while. But no, the Sandman stayed where he was, and just occasionally cast a thread of dreamsand into the air to seek out any children that needed good dreams.

It was nearing dawn when Jack finally broke his silence, and only after letting out a sigh that held the weight of the world.

"My sister died... the day after I arrived home with winter. It was almost as if she... waited for me before letting go." He wiped furiously at the tears welling up and freezing on his face, and then his shoulders slumped. "Did you ever feel like this? Old and tired, wanting it to end, but knowing that you're just going to keep on living?"

Sandy reached out to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder, his expression sympathetic as he nodded.

Jack frowned at him.

"Then how did you do it? How did you make yourself keep going? How was it that you were able to accept this?"

Sandy pointed to a nearby window, at the child that could be seen tucked up in bed, and Jack understood.

"Because the children needed you... Just like the children of my village need me." Jack took a shuddering breath, and stood up before smiling at Sandy. "Thank you, for listening, and for being here for me tonight. I appreciate it."

Sandy floated up to pat him on the shoulder again in an obvious 'any time', and Jack sighed before returning the gesture and flying away. Back to the Winter Sanctuary, to wait for the next Northern Winter and the time for him to return to the children again.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I think I went through half a box of tissues while writing this. I honestly have to say this was the hardest death-scene to write that I have ever written. I was crying from the moment I wrote Thomas telling Jack that Emily was ill.**

**But we have reached a turning point for Jack, and things are going to start changing for him. Almost as if Emily's lifetime was his 'childhood' as an Immortal, and now he has to grow up and move forward.**


	19. A Step Towards Understanding

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, just an advance notice, some new OCs are about to be introduced, two of which are female. I can assure you that in this fic no OC will EVER be paired with one of the canon characters. As they do with my fics in other sections on the site, my OCs serve as background characters to add to the plot, and nothing more :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 19: A Step Towards Understanding

Jack drifted into the Winter Sanctuary, feeling as if a burden had been lifted from him. The loss of his sister still hurt a great deal, but he knew that the greatest way he could honour her memory was for him to continue protecting the village and making the children happy. It was a purpose he could cling to as a reason to remain true to himself, instead of retreating into solitude to become a Spirit of Winter who was cold and dispassionate towards humans. Emily had been his guiding light all these years, and she always would be.

He wore a smile of semi-sadness as he landed on the plaza and walked into his palace, only to halt and scowl when he found the last person he wanted to see, waiting for him in the entrance-hall.

Mother Nature turned to regard him, and nodded in greeting.

"It has been a while, Jack."

His scowl deepened, and he brushed past her with a hint of anger.

"I'm in no mood right now. Go away."

Her gaze followed him, and before he could reach the stairway to the palace's upper levels, she spoke again.

"I felt this was something best left, until after your sister had passed away. I've given you time to grieve, but the time for further waiting has passed... You've tended Winter without assistance for too long. Just as your fellow Spirits of the Seasons did, you need to recruit Lieutenants. At the very least they will help keep you company, and give you some constancy in your life."

Jack stopped at the foot of the stairs, but didn't turn.

"I don't _need_ any help. I think fifty-seven years proves that."

Mother Nature sighed.

"I know you don't need help tending to Winter itself, but there are several Winter Spirits out there... Jack, I will get to the point, it's more about you helping give _them_ a purpose, than them aiding you." Jack turned, frowning at her, and she continued. "The Seasons are delicate, and without a Spirit of Winter to preside over them, I could not risk such individuals causing harm. Thus in all this time I made no Nature Immortals of Winter. In the absence of such spirits, even if they could never have seen or been aware of them anyway, humans can tell. Subconsciously they are aware of the servants of Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin, and were also aware that in Winter any similar presences were absent. When there is a gap, humans tend to fill it with explanations, legends, of their own."

Jack faced her fully, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Are you saying that whatever Winter Spirits there are, they're all Legend Immortals? Not a single one of them is a Nature Immortal like me?"

Mother Nature nodded gravely.

"Yes. And for that reason, after they arise, most then fade as quickly as ice exposed to flame. There have been many, hundreds, as the Man in the Moon's power answered the needs and wishes of the humans. But they rarely last more than a few years before they lose their fragile number of believers, and then the will to live."

Jack's eyes widened.

"_They died?_"

Mother Nature held a hand over her heart, solemn.

"Immortals _can_ die. Although those of Nature must seek out their presiding Spirit of the Season, and be severed from their Season first. Once that happens, they become Legend Immortals and masters of their own fate... Once they have decided they have had enough, they then simply fade away as they would have done if they'd remained mortal."

Jack had moved away from the stairs and towards her by several steps, and he was now frowning in concern.

"And there are Winter Spirits out there now, in danger of fading like that?"

She gave him a stern glance.

"Do not think you can help them all, Jack. Most scorn Nature Immortals in the fashion that most Nature Immortals scorn them. They will refuse any and all contact with you... But I have four specific Immortals in mind, that I would have you seek out, and also one Tribe of Myth, the Selkies. The Selkies are few in number, and gravely threatened by the encroachment of humans into the seas around their last remaining home. They need a new one, and it is within your power to provide that. In return for you aid you would gain both their gratitude, and also a group of beings who would gladly guard your Sanctuary whenever you are absent from it."

Jack scowled, his fingers tightening around his staff.

"You make it sound like that would be the only reason I'd help them." He folded his arms across his chest. Willing to listen, for now. "So, who are the four Immortals, then?"

Mother Nature tilted her head.

"Peboan, Cernunnos, Yuki-onna, and Marzanna. Peboan used to usher in winter around a vast lake to the north-west of your village, but he lost that when you became the Spirit of Winter. I have kept him from approaching you, to confront you about it, yet it is within your power to grant him the right to bring winter to his home territory once again, which will please him. I doubt he will swear his oath to you and become a Lieutenant, but it go some way to proving you are a reasonable Immortal to deal with."

Jack stared at her.

"You robbed him of the ability, to do his duties to his followers? Why am I not surprised?"

She ignored that remark, and continued.

"Cernunnos, the Gifting Stag, is the spirit who works to encourage people not to squander their limited supplies too much during winter festivals. Lest they find themselves short of food before spring arrives. It is a factor of life with which I know you have experience, and will agree with. Offer him a place in your Sanctuary, in which to dwell during the months where he has no role to play, and he will certainly agree to be a Lieutenant of Winter."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ok, and who's next?"

"Marzanna is a tricky one. I recommend you introduce yourself to her, but no more than that at this time. You will need to think of a proper role for her to fulfil, in which she will find true and worthy purpose, before she will even consider becoming your Lieutenant."

"She sounds like a real barrel of laughs."

Mother Nature frowned at him, her tone one of reprimand for his sarcasm.

"Jack, take this seriously. I know that you are still hurting from your sister's death, and that I've never given you any real reason to like me, but you can make a real difference to these four." She sighed. "The last is Yuki-onna; a lamentable soul who has suffered long and harshly. She is seen as a demon of ice and doom in her native lands of Japan, leading lost people to their deaths in blizzards. In truth she is merely lonely, and has been for over a millennia, yet her fierce desire to have contact with humans has kept her alive even when she has little power and no true believers."

Jack went still in surprise.

"She's lasted that long?"

Mother Nature nodded.

"She has killed many in her quest to end her loneliness, although never intentionally. She needs guidance, of a kind that I cannot give her, and I believe that helping her will be good for you as well... You need something like that right now, to help you deal with your grief. Show her that Winter does not have to be only death and solitude... I can tell you where she and the others are, when you are ready to look for them."

Jack didn't grumble at her presumption he would go, she knew him well enough to know he would. Instead he came over to face her eye-to-eye.

"Yuki-onna sounds like she's going to require the most work. I'll speak to the other three first, then approach her, so I'll have the time to concentrate on her."

Mother Nature laid a hand on Jack's head, smiling as her power passed through that touch.

"Then let me show you where they can be found."

Jack closed his eyes, suddenly aware of four distant pulls on his awareness, and a fifth which was subtly different to mark the location of the Selkies. When he opened his eyes, Mother Nature had gone. Leaving him alone to decide if he would go now, or rest first.

He chose to go, as all four were in places at the North of the World. Finding them before Northern Winter's final week ended, was the better option than tracking them down with Ariko pestering him.

He flew to the vast series of lakes north-west of the village, seeking out Peboan first. By the name and the location, he was probably a Legend belonging to one of the clans of Native Americans. A guess that was confirmed upon him landing close to the location Mother Nature's power had shown him... when he almost got shot in the head with a arrow.

Jack deflected it with his staff, leaping up to perch on the top of the crook and raising both hands to show he meant no harm.

"Hey, just hold on a moment! I came to talk!"

From beneath one of the trees, a Native American man stepped into the light. He wore clothing made almost entirely of furs, and carried both a hatchet and a bow.

"So you are the thief who took the rights of winter from me? Have you finally tired of hiding behind the Lady of Nature?"

Jack sighed, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

"I was _not_ hiding... She never told me about you, so I never knew you'd lost part of your duties to me. I'm here to fix that."

Peboan's hostile expression was replaced by surprise, and hope.

"You will let me bring winter each year to these lands?"

Jack smiled, and raised a finger.

"Yes, under certain conditions. You are a Winter Spirit, yet I am _the_ Spirit of Winter. That means that you are only to trigger winter in your territory, when you feel me bring winter to the rest of the North of the World. I'll give some allowances while you get used to the arrangement, but too many late or early starts and you'll force me cut you off again. Nothing personal, it's just it's my job."

Peboan frowned slightly, but then nodded.

"Firm, but fair... I agree."

They regarded each other in silence for several seconds, before Jack began to feel awkward and decide to get one more question over with. When Mother Nature had told him to recruit Lieutenants, she hadn't mentioned how awkward it would feel.

"And I know I'm probably wasting my time, but I'll ask anyway. I'm starting to recruit Lieutenants of Winter, if you're interested in gaining a permanent and secure role as one of my assistants."

Peboan gave him a wry smile.

"I am afraid I must decline. These lands are my home, and I do not need to be your Lieutenant to serve the people who live here. You have already promised me all that I need."

Jack dropped from his perch and took hold of his staff again, pausing only to cast a touch of power over Peboan to give him the promised rights.

"Then I bid you farewell, and look forward to seeing you when I herald next year's Northern Winter."

Peboan bowed his head respectfully.

"I too, will look forward to it."

Jack flew off, before he felt embarrassed enough for his face to start flushing, which was a very rare occurrence and always made him look like someone had slapped him. He headed now for the countries along the borderline between Europe, Russia, and Asia. Mother's Nature's touch of power showing him the way. He found Marzanna in a pine-forest, which was presently being blanketed with a last falling of snow.

He lands on the top tip of one of the trees, stood across from where she was perched likewise on another. He then gave her a polite half-bow, resorting to what little formal manners he'd learnt during the time before he became immortal.

"Greetings, Marzanna. I am Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter."

She eyed him warily, her entire body going tense beneath her tattered tunic and leggings, and the bear-pelt she wore as a cloak.

"And for what reason do you seek me out?"

Jack, letting the formality slip, smiled with humour in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Just to introduce myself, and let you know that you have my attention. When I think of a worthy role in which you could serve, I will return and speak to you again." His smile widened, as he added with a hint of self-depreciation. "Mother Nature told me it would be a waste of your time, if I made my offer before knowing what that offer will be."

Marzanna regarded him coolly, but at the same time she was intrigued.

"I would guess you seek me as a Lieutenant, and she is right. Come back when you can make a serious offer."

She vanished without any further word, but Jack was pleased to note she'd worn the slightest smile before she left.

He took flight again, beginning to feel more confident, and headed back to Europe. He tracked Cernunnos to an area of oak-forest, and upon landing in a clearing he found himself being towered over by the Immortal.

Cernunnos was a massive white stag, as large as the largest draft-horses Jack had even seen, and to top it off he had a more than impressive set of antlers. He made the trees around him seem small, and the Spirit of Winter couldn't help but share that feeling.

Cernunnos gazed down at him thoughtfully, and then he snorted.

"Well, it is about time you approached me. I was wondering when the Spirit of Winter, would come seeking to gain the wise Gifting Stag as his Lieutenant."

Jack gaped at him.

"You know why I'm here?"

The stag laughed. The low pitch of his voice shaking snow from the nearby branches.

"I told Mother Nature to send you my way, when the time came you began recruiting your assistants. I tire of seeking the lonely, snowy heights of the mountains during the warmer months. Give me a Garden of Winter within your sanctuary, where I may rest in comfort and peace in the time of the year I am not needed, and I will serve you gladly."

Jack leaned on his staff, and started to grin.

"A garden... I can do that. I'll ask Mother Nature to help me put some earth, winter trees and plants, into the Winter Sanctuary, and I know just the corner for it. A modest side-cavern, where a hole in the ice above lets sun and moonlight shine in. I will ask her to turn it into a forest for you."

Cernunnos came closer, and stood proud before Jack with his antlers towering over the 'young' man. He then dropped to kneel on one foreleg, the sweep of his antlers curving around either side of Jack.

"Then I, Cernunnos the Gifting Stag, hereby swear myself to the service of the Spirit of Winter."

Jack, uncertain of what to do, trusted his instincts. He touched the top of the stag's head with the tip of his staff, and murmured.

"I accept your vow, and name you a Lieutenant of Winter."

Through his staff, Jack felt a fine thread of the Power of Winter reach out and anchor itself to Cernunnos' own limited magic, strengthening it. But at the same time, Jack also felt a curious although minor surge in his own powers. He wasn't sure if or not he'd imagined it, so he didn't remark on it as both of them resumed their previous poses and regarded one another in silence.

And then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world and not the first time he'd ever done so, Cernunnos turns his side to face Jack and nodded to him.

"Climb up, and show me the place my new home will be."

Jack paused only a moment before floating up to sit astride Cernunnos' back, and then the stag took a mighty leap up into the air and ran upon it leaving a faint trail frosty motes in his wake.

Jack clung to the stag's fur, able to sense that the thread of Winter now tied to Cernunnos, had granted the stag this ability to run upon the winds.

"You're flying. What gave you the idea to run on air?"

Cernunnos, with a minor grumble, glanced back at him.

"You have heard of North, the immortal who goes around giving gifts to children at Christmas?"

Jack grinned.

"Yeah... You've seen his reindeer?"

Cernunnos snorted.

"I am far more dignified than those feral things, but the same principle of flight applies.." He grumbled again. "Since he started up, I've had a lot more work to do every December. I do not object to what he does, but I do wish he wouldn't encourage such _extravagant_ festivities. The excitement he stirs up, causes me no end of bother in reminding people not to use food they cannot afford to squander."

He levelled out a reasonable, yet also rather low height above the ground, and Jack chuckled.

"Afraid of going too high?" He lifted off of Cernunnos' back, and flicked a special snowflake into the stag's face. "Come on, I'll show you the _real_ way to cross half the world in less than an hour!"

He urged Cernunnos, who under the influence of 'fun' was exceedingly agreeable to the challenge, up into the frigid upper-airways where no other Immortal but he had yet to tread. But the Power of Winter shielded the stag from the unrelenting cold, and while he could not go as fast as Jack, he still got up to a speed faster than Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin could manage.

They arrived at the Winter Sanctuary, Jack shooing away the Winter Sprites when the little furry creatures started to get too excited and boisterous. He then led Cernunnos to the cavern he'd mentioned, only to find Mother Nature already waiting there for them.

She smiled, and nodded to them both.

"Congratulations on becoming a Lieutenant of Winter, Cernunnos. And congratulations to you as well, Jack, for gaining your first Lieutenant."

Jack gave her a flat stare.

"What are you doing here? What happened to waiting to be _invited_ into someone's home?"

She laughed.

"Oh come now, Jack. I knew the very moment when Cernunnos gave you his oath, and you accepted it. I already knew what his terms would be, so I decided to save you the trouble of calling me."

She flicked a hand gesture in the direction of the cavern that opened up behind her, causing a wave of power to sweep through it leaving earthen ground on the floor instead of ice, and evergreen trees and bushes sprouting up from that soil until they came together as a fully-mature forest. There was even a pond in the clearing at the centre, whose edge was rimmed with ice.

The Winter Sprites immediately invaded the grove, rushing in from where they'd followed Jack into the cavern. They then proceeded to run among the trees, giggling and happy. Even Cernunnos was smiling, or at least as much of a smile as a stag could manage.

He bowed his head to Mother Nature, grateful.

"Thank you."

She returned the smile.

"It has been a pleasure."

Cernunnos turned to Jack.

"I will return in a few hours. I wish to gain some more practice with my new gift of flight, and also to see more of the area around the sanctuary."

Jack grinned.

"Sure, go right ahead. Although I warn you, that there's not all that much to see in here in Antarctica other than snow, ice, and more snow."

Cernunnos laughed and leapt into the air, leaving via the hole in the ice above his new woodland grove. Once he was gone, Jack glanced at Mother Nature, and thought to himself about the odd feeling he'd gotten when he'd accepted the Gifting Stag as his Lieutenant.

She calmly returned his regard, and guessed the question evident in his expression.

"You wish to ask why you felt your power increase when he became your Lieutenant?" Jack nodded, and she smiled. "That is simple. Just as Legend Immortals gain power from their believers, they gain it because they in turn perform some form of service or task for them; give and take. When you accepted his vow of service, you gifted Cernunnos with a fragment of the Power of Winter, a force which you command and yet only use a portion of. The remainder which you do not use, is intended for you to lend to your Lieutenants. However, where there is 'give', there must also be 'take' in order to keep balance... In this case, any believers that your Lieutenants have, indirectly bolster your powers as well as theirs. Cernunnos isn't very well known, or believed in, but the concept he represents is. He gathers a fair amount of ambient belief in that way, especially in this most recent century with North causing him extra work."

Jack frowned, walking towards her.

"Wait, are you saying that the Spirits of the Seasons, gain power from belief if their Lieutenants have believers?"

Mother Nature shrugged gracefully.

"Yes... Ariko and the others may turn their noses up at seeking believers themselves, but they do not object to their Lieutenants seek them. In fact, they encourage it."

Jack's jaw dropped open in stunned outrage. "Those... _hypocrites!_ They say all those haughty things about how they're too good to grovel around getting power from belief, and look down on me for having believers, when they _do_ get power from belief." He gritted his teeth. "The next time I see any of them, they are going to get a piece of my mind!"

"Jack." Mother Nature's voice was stern, cutting through his tirade. "You must speak of this to no-one, Jack. Only you, myself, and your contemporaries know of this. It is secret that keeps the Power of Nature, as a baffling and indefinable force that Pitch cannot comprehend." She placed a hand over her heart. "But there is also something your peers do _not_ aware of, but which I would trust you to know. For you, of all the Spirits of the Seasons, are the only one whose eyes are truly open to the world... When I gave the Powers of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter to each of you, I lost those powers myself... I gave them up."

Jack stared, then looks at the forest she had created.

"What? Then how?"

She came closer, and took hold of one of his hands.

"Just as there is 'give', there is 'take'. The strength of each of you, and therefore the strength of your Lieutenants as well, all feeds up through the connections of power and back to me. It is from this that I can still wield the Power of the Seasons, but in a way that Pitch can never corrupt or understand. All he knows, the very reason he fears to act against me, is that any attempt on me will bring the Spirits of the Seasons and all who serve them, raining down on him in vengeance... And all of you together total close to two-hundred Immortals; as united in balance, and yet utterly chaotic in your individuality, as Nature itself. Fear is predictable, Pitch likes things that are predictable, which is one of the reasons he goes to such lengths to avoid angering me."

Jack frowned at her, thinking about how mighty she was both in terms of her own power and that of those linked to her.

"If we're all so powerful together, then why haven't you just destroyed him so that he can't hurt children anymore? He may have been a hero once, long ago, but that doesn't change the way he is now or the uncountable worlds and lives that he's ended."

There was a long pause, one that seemed to last an eternity, before Mother Nature let her mask of calm fall away. She now wore the turmoil in her heart, openly, and answered him quietly. She looked so... vulnerable... that it shocked him.

"I will not strike him down, for the very reason he would never seek to end my life... I will not kill my father, Jack." She closed her eyes, racked with pain and guilt. "He became what he is, because his love for me was so strong that the Fearlings were able to use it to trick him. I bear that guilt for his fall into darkness, and pray that here on this world I may one day find a way to redeem him. To break him free of the Fearlings' malice."

Jack took a step back, aghast at her revelation. The woman he served was...

"Pitch is your father..."

Jack turned, to look anywhere but at her. He wanted to shout at her, to rage at her for defending such a monster... But then he remembered Emily, and how much she'd meant to him... Losing her had hurt so much, and it was a pain he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Mother Nature was still watching him, still so vulnerable. She'd let him see her like this, she trusted him to know the desperate dream she clung to.

"Jack?"

He regarded her for a moment longer, before he sighed and gave her the smallest of smiles.

"No matter what he's done, family is family... I understand."

She looked startled at his words, before she brightened like sun shining on fresh snow.

"And in that, you prove yourself wiser and more forgiving than Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin, for they each called me a fool after learning that truth. Pitchiner Kosmotis, my father, is still in there somewhere. As long as there is hope to save him, I will fight for that chance."

Jack stepped closer and offered her his hand. For all these years he had seen her as cold and distant, caring little for the feelings of others, but now he could see that he was wrong. She was a person just like any other, and she dreamt of saving her father somehow, someday. Fear could not be destroyed, but that wasn't to say that it couldn't be tamed. It just might be, that a chance to deal with Pitch in that way would come. They would just have to watch, wait, and hope for it... That she would hold to a chance as frail as that, in order to save her father. It at last gave him something he could truly respect her for.

He smiled.

"When the day comes that you find a way, I'll help. And you have my word, if ever I find myself fighting him, I will only fight to stop him harming others. I will not seek to kill him."

Mother Nature looked honestly surprised, and then she gave him a smile so gentle and joyous that he knew he'd made the right choice.

She accepted his hand, clasping both of hers around it.

"Thank you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I do plan to work in, post-film, a redemption arc for Pitch. But it's not going to be a sappy 'he sees the error of his ways' thing. No, it's going to be Mother Nature giving hell to the Fearlings, which admittedly isn't going to be very pleasant for her father. I'll say no more, since I don't want to spoil.**

**Also, I plan to do a picture of Jack and his Lieutenants, or at the very least Jack and Cernunnos. I'll let you guys know when I've done one and posted it :)**


	20. Snow Woman

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 20: Snow Woman

For two days after recruiting Cernunnos, Jack spent his time working with Mother Nature to create a new home he could offer to the Selkies. It turned out to be a lot more work than he'd expected, although admittedly she did most of it. The only real part he did was to cast the Power of Winter into a section of glacier that edged on the ocean. What resulted was a section of ice that would never move, never change, and yet the glacier either side of it would continue to creep forward and break off into the sea as it always had.

Beyond that point, Jack's input was mainly aesthetic, as Mother Nature carved out a vast collection of interconnected caverns within that chunk of ice. Those all linked to a central, larger cavern, where an underwater tunnel gave access to the sea. After that had been created, and she'd lined all the main caves with a floor of soil and rocks, and created alpine and evergreen plants to make it less like a hole in a chunk of ice, Jack got to work on his own touches.

Holes in the ice above the caverns, which let light in but no snow from blizzards, and only the most gentle of breezes to freshen the air. He also created a large Ice Mirror at the rear of the central cavern, set within an arch of rippled ice which bore the snowflake-crest of the Winter Sanctuary at its peak. After decades of practice, he'd mastered his mirrors to the point that portals of this size were no problem to him.

Mother Nature left after that, as he created a matching portal, to link to the prospective new home for the Selkies, in another of the side-caverns in the sanctuary. He also created a handful of little homes, that any Selkies who may in time come to keep watch here when he was away, could use. It might be wishful thinking at this point, since he'd not seen nor spoken to the Selkies to make his offer, but it wouldn't hurt for him to be prepared.

And when all that preparation _was_ done, he only had one day of Northern Winter remaining. Ariko would be starting her rounds in less than twenty-four hours, which meant if he wanted to seek out Yuki-onna before the Winter Spirit ducked into whatever place she went in the other seasons, he had to go now.

The touch of power Mother Nature had left on him, to guide him to the one he sought, hadn't yet faded to the point he could no longer use it. It led him to Japan, to the side of one of the many mountains there, to a ridge-line where a solitary figure in a tattered kimono sat perched on a rock amid snow that was just beginning to show signs of melting... Except in her immediate vicinity, that is.

Jack kept his distance, frowning a little at that. If she was radiating enough cold to offset the rise in temperature that came with the impending arrival of Northern Spring, then that would certainly contribute to her reputation. Any human who lingered close to her, would collapse from hypothermia in a matter of minutes.

He drifted lower, closer, and paused again. She had her back to him, sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on a village on the slope below, where the distant specks of people could be seen moving around. He also noted that she rocked back and forth ever-so-slightly, as if caught between the desire to go down there and try to speak to people, and the knowledge that if she did she would certainly cause them harm.

Jack's frown deepened even further, when he glided down to within a few feet of her and became close enough to hear her muttering to herself. She seemed to alternate between thinking aloud and posing questions to herself, which she then answered. By this point he might have labelled her as insane, if not for a cautious peek at her face from above, revealing she wore an expression of desperate loneliness. How long had she been like this? How long had she been left alone with no-one to talk to?

He was forced to reluctantly admit he had a pretty good idea, because even before Mother Nature had mentioned her to him, he'd heard of Yuki-onna. She had a reputation even among Immortals, for being a Legend with no true believers, yet enough partial believers to give her power enough to be very dangerous at short range. All the Immortals he'd heard about her from, had said to stay away from her. That she'd freeze him solid in the blink of an eye before running away. The lucky ones who befell that fate, were found by other immortals and thawed out within a few days. The unlucky ones had to wait for Spring.

Jack drifted to the side of her and sat down on another rock a few feet away. He wasn't afraid of being frozen, he was the cold of winter personified. But still he decided to let her notice him on her own, rather than startle her by speaking.

As it was, he startled her anyway, and far more than he'd expected. Because the instant she became aware of him, she turned her head sharply to look at him with wide eyes of the most incredibly icy-blue, gasped, and flinched backwards. The combination of her fright and the flinching, then triggered a relatively feeble, by his standards, wave of power. It swept over the ground between them, and over him, coating both with a thick layer of ice. By this point, most immortals would be rather a predicament, but he wasn't 'most immortals'.

Jack shrugged, shaking himself somewhat in the fashion of a dog shaking water from its fur, and the ice that coated him cracked apart and fell away in tiny pieces. He then yawned, not concerned in the slightest by the incident, and glanced at her.

Yuki-onna stared at him from behind a veil of tangled black hair, her eyes widening further if that were even possible.

"The Spirit of Winter!"

She jumped to her feet and tried to flee, her powers freezing solid everything around the two of them, but Jack grabbed her. He was starting to understand now why she was so dangerous, but it wasn't her fault. He could feel it, that her powers were shaped not by her own will, but by the stories that humans told of her. They called her a demon of the snow, a woman of ice who meant death to any who went near her. Their stories had shaped her, shaped her power, and created a Winter Spirit with no real control of her own abilities... And she'd been like this for over a _thousand years?_

Jack kept hold of her, which was no small feat given that despite her own slender build and short stature, he was just a slender and only four inches taller than her. The feat became harder still, when he had to set part of his attention to creating an Ice Mirror back to the sanctuary, but once he had it made and the portal opened, he dragged her through it and shattered it from the other side.

Yuki-onna went utterly still once they were in the central cavern of the Winter Sanctuary, like a deer caught in a light and too frightened to move. She could probably guess where she was, but had no idea how to get out of here. She was trapped in the heart of his domain.

Jack let go of her, to which she dropped to her knees and cowered on the icy floor babbling in terror.

"_Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to try freeze you, I swear! Just let me go! I promise, I won't trouble anyone ever again! I'll find a cave, and stay in it, and never come out! Just please let me go!_"

She continued on along that general thread, her arms clasped over her head as if to hide from his gaze, while she shook as of overcome by a violent bout of shivering. She was so terrified that he had no doubt she'd be deaf to any words of reason he could try, which left him a bit of a problem. How to calm her down enough to talk to her?

He got his answer in a flicker of movement to his left, one of the Winter Sprites peering around a stalagmite in curiosity. Winter Sprites were about as threatening as a baby rabbit, and far more adorable. Not to mention, they were as immune to being harmed by ice, as he was.

He walked over to the sprite and picked it up, his sudden movement causing Yuki-onna to flinch when he came back at the same businesslike speed. And when she threw her arms up in front of herself as if to ward off an attack, instead she got a furry little creature pushed into her grasp.

Her fingers closed on white fur and gripped the sprite in reflex, leaving her staring into the intent and intrigued gaze of the little creature. The sprite then decided that it liked her, and grinned at her in the most adorable fashion before starting to chatter excitedly in whatever language it was that the sprites used.

Jack took advantage of her distraction, to quietly call over around a dozen more sprites and send them over to her. For someone who had been alone and unwanted for so long, the cheerful attention of the Winter Sprites filled a need that had been left untended to for far too long.

He slipped away when a snowball fight broke out among half of the sprites around her, while the rest jostled with each other for the chance to sit on her lap and be petted by her. By the Winter Spirit who was now starting to wear the most hesitant and yet happy of smiles.

Jack flew off to the Winter Garden, and perched in a tree above where Cernunnos had settled himself down for a rest.

The stag glanced up at him, tilting his head.

"So you brought her to the Winter Sanctuary... Was that wise? She is notorious for striking first and apologising later."

Above him, Jack frowned disapprovingly.

"And I think you've been listening to too many tales from other immortals. Do you want to know what I saw, when I first tracked her down, and after I brought her here? I saw what can become of a Legend when they lack the will to be able to define their story for themselves. She is a victim of the stories told about her by humans. They paint her as a demon that kills with a touch, who dooms any who go near her... She is a desperately lonely person, craving contact with others, and yet cursed in a way that has prevented that."

Cernunnos winced at the circumstances Jack had described, but still remained cautious.

"And leaving her alone in the sanctuary is supposed to fix that?"

Jack snorted.

"She's not alone... I left her with a dozen or so Winter Sprites, and you know how cute they can be. They're immune to being harmed by cold, so she can't hurt them, and to be frank one of their favourite games is to be coated in ice so they can be pushed around like a sliding ball. She was terrified of me, but once she had a sprite in her arms she was charmed by it in an instant. As I said, she craves company, and right now she has a lot of it... Once she becomes my Lieutenant, I'll be able to put a restraint on the destructive side of her abilities, so she can't unintentionally freeze people anymore."

Cernunnos went quiet, thoughtful.

"Do you think she will accept, given that she _is_ so frightened of you?"

Jack smiled, and nodded.

"All she needs is time to calm down, and someone to be with her. The sprites will do that, while I go speak to the Selkies. but, if you're willing, could you keep a discrete eye on them while I'm out? I'll only be a few hours."

The stag gave him a long look, before rising to his feet and starting to stroll in the direction of the main cavern.

"Go make your proposition to the Selkies. I should think there will be no problems so long as you return as soon as you can. It's not like they're going to turn your offer down. There isn't a Tribe of Myth anywhere, that would refuse a home under the protection of a Spirit of the Seasons."

Jack floated up into the air, looking rather wry.

"That may be, but I'm not going to make assumptions. I'll let you know how the first talk went, when I get back."

He flew out through the hole that let light into the Winter Garden, and Cernunnos snorted to himself before walking through the tunnel to the main cavern. In that chamber, he could see Winter Sprites scurrying around from several directions, all homing in on one area where their giggling and chatter seemed to be coming from.

Cernunnos found a vantage point, in the shape of one of the platforms Jack had made and extended ice-slides from. Seated there, the stag then watched a rather curious sight... Yuki-onna, the 'Snow Woman', the one portrayed by so many as being dangerous, surrounded by chattering and playing Winter Sprites.

And she was smiling.

He watched as she fussed over them. She petted them and figured out where they liked to be scratched, which was under their chin close to their ears. In the meantime three or four of them had taken it upon themselves to use a comb, which they'd likely purloined from the Ice Palace, to comb the tangles out of her hair.

That little group then began to put it in several braids, after they couldn't agree on which of them could put it in one braid, and then those braids were pinned into loops around her head and decorated with lengths of white ribbon... Where that had come from, Cernunnos could only guess, but then sprites of any season were notorious for bringing home things they found in their wanderings. The ribbon was probably a 'treasure' belonging to one of them, which made them giving it up to her a clear sign they liked her.

As if them all massing around her with grins on their faces, wasn't an indication enough.

Jack returned after four hours, his smile alone telling Cernunnos that the Selkies had said yes to his offer. Further questions revealed that they would move into Sea Caverns in a week, to give them time to pack up everything their owned. Other arrangements, such as creating portals to remote places to farm certain crops, or to places they could barter for other supplies such as cloth, leather, and tools, would be sorted out after the transfer of their settlement.

And when the official business was done, Jack glanced at Yuki-onna and the mass of sprites.

"She suits her hair like that. Put a couple of ice-lillies in her hair, and give her a new kimono, and you'd have a hard time recognising her as the 'demon of winter'." He patted Cernunnos on the shoulder. "You can go back to your garden now. The sprites will bring her to me when she's ready for it."

Jack headed into the Ice Palace, choosing to walk rather than fly. In truth he wasn't as cheerful right now as he'd made out. The Selkies had turned out to be in as desperate need as Yuki-onna, which in turn was very depressing. He could have helped them _years_ ago, if he'd not been distracted by Emily and his family. But he knew that Emily would have scolded him for thinking that way, and told him that the past was past and he should think about the future.

He retreated to one of the newer rooms he'd added to the palace, his 'library'. It wasn't really much of one, he only had one full-length set of shelves and a hundred or so books. The sprites knew he enjoyed reading, and with books becoming cheaper and cheaper to produce, more and more humans of the wealthier humans were discarding books they didn't want anymore. If a sprite found a book that had been abandoned in that way, they picked it up and brought it home as a 'present' for him.

For that reason he'd ended up with duplicates of some books, but then he simply gave those to Ombric who was more than pleased to receive them. As a result the two of them had worked out a barter system, whereby Jack gave Ombric books that he didn't have in his collection, and in return he could ask for certain things. Like the bookshelf, and the reading chair and table beside it, and Jack was about to request something else.

A white and blue kimono, for a woman the same build as him but who was four inches shorter.

Jack sent the letter of request through the small Ice Mirror he kept in the library, and then grabbed the book he'd presently been working his way through at a controlled and steady pace, unlike the rapid devouring of books he'd done when first learning to read. It was the third volume of 'Reliques of Ancient English Poetry', published three years prior, and the set of three books had rapidly become quiet popular. Just not with the high-classes snob who had left them outdoors for a week with nothing but the shelter of a garden awning to protect them from the snow. The spites had taken them when the damp had started to mark the covers, and Jack hadn't scolded them for it. The books would have been unreadable by the time that snob even remembered they were left outside, _if_ they remembered.

Jack walked through to his Hall of Mirrors and perched on his spire, listening to the gossip the winds brought him about the world's weather, and Ariko's run around the North of the World bringing Northern Spring. But that gossip was boring, so he paid it little heed as he began to work through and study the remainder of the one-hundred-and-eighty ballads that the three volumes of 'Reliques of Ancient English Poetry' contained.

He was still perusing the tome two days later, when a mass of Winter Sprites came scampering into the Hall of Mirrors.

Jack heard Yuki-onna's gasp of wonder, at the sight of the dawn/day/dusk/night views that the sphere of Ice Mirrors showed. She didn't immediately notice him watching her from his spire, but when she did he set aside his book and flew down to her.

When he landed in the space the sprites cleared for him, just a few feet away from her, she averted her gaze and stared down at her feet uncertainly. In response to that, he smiled reassuringly.

"Hey now, there's no need to be nervous. I never had any intention of harming you, it was just that you panicked... My sprites like you, and they're a good judge of character. Welcome to the Winter Sanctuary, Yuki-onna."

She raised her head to regard him, still uncertain.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Jack balanced his staff on his shoulder, and sighed.

"I was told about someone, so terribly lonely, who kept harming people by accident in her desperation for contact with others... You're an Immortal, and nothing can change that. The kind of contact you seem to want with humans, hasn't been possible for you... But that doesn't mean you have to be alone." He closed the distance between them, and put a hand on her shoulder before she had time to flinch away from him. "I can put some control on your power to freeze things, so that it no longer slips free when you don't mean for it to. I can also offer you a home here."

Yuki-onna stared at him, in surprise and barest hope.

"You'd do that for me?"

Jack nodded, his expression wry.

"I've even thought of a job for you... My Winter Sprites like to go exploring the snowy places of the world, riding on the winds to get there, but they also have a habit of not returning when they should. They like you, and I can see that you like them, so how about it? Would you like to serve me as a Lieutenant, and help me by making sure the sprites return here for the times between Southern and Northern Winters?"

She was looking at him with such hope, such fearful yearning, that for a moment it seemed impossible that she was more than a thousand years older than him. She then dropped to her knees, in the middle of the group of sprites who crooned at her in concern and patted her on the arms to comfort her. A few of them were even looking at her hopefully, bounding up and down chattering in a fashion that could only be interpreted as '_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se say yes!_'

She noticed their excitement and eagerness, her gaze flicking between then and Jack, who was still watching her.

"Do you really mean it? This isn't some cruel joke, to taunt me like so many other Immortals have done?"

Jack held out his staff, to touch the tip of it to her shoulder.

"Swear to serve me as a Lieutenant of Winter, and find out."

Yuki-onna looked into his eyes, as he regarded her unwaveringly, and then she took a deep and shuddering breath.

"I... I swear to serve you, the Spirit of Winter, as your Lieutenant."

Jack smiled warmly.

"Then I accept your vow, Lady Yuki."

He threaded a strand of the Power of Winter into her, simultaneously putting a firm leash on the destructive side of her abilities so that only if she deliberately reached for them, would they come forth. In return he got no noticeable power boost from her, since she had no true believers, but he didn't care about that.

She, however, did feel an immediate difference. A sense of surety in her power, like she at last had real control.

"I..." She looked at him, breathless due to the surge of hope in her, realising something. "You called me 'Lady Yuki'. But, that's not my name."

Jack chuckled.

"You act more like a young girl than a 'woman', so 'snow woman' didn't really seem a fitting name for you... Lady Yuki, 'Lady Snow', fits much better." He pulled her to her feet. "You're a Lieutenant of Winter now, which means you can 'reinvent' yourself. It's a fresh start, and a chance to be free of the chains that your Legend had become. Now you can teach people to believe in the new you, the you that can guide travellers to safety in blizzards, without fearing that being close to them will only hasten their end."

Yuki remained where she was, still breathless with hope and now smiling with utter joy. Around her and Jack, the sprites were dashing about chattering in excitement, and he shooed them out of the palace after asking her to keep them entertained while he sorted out somewhere for her to stay.

Once they'd gone off, to show her around the sanctuary, Jack got to work. He didn't want to keep adding random rooms to his palace, and at the same time decided that he wanted his Lieutenants, but present and future, to have some place that was theirs.

He forged a new building out of ice, a short distance from his palace, in the heart of a distinctive collection of stalagmites and stalactites. It was basic, consisting of a large communal chamber which he could add personal rooms to the edges of, but with time his Lieutenants could fill it with whatever items they themselves wanted.

Jack made a room for Cernunnos, despite knowing it would probably never be used. Then he made a room for Yuki, and decorated the walls with frost-patterns of bamboo and flowers before creating a snow-bed to serve as a temporary sleeping arrangement until she decided to keep it or change it for something else.

And by the time he took her to see her new permanent home in the Winter Sanctuary, he'd also collected a package from Ombric that contained the replacement for her tattered kimono. The room had her laughing in delight, yet the new kimono had her hugging him in utter joy. And when she started crying in sheer happiness, Jack shoved another Winter Sprite into her grasp.

She stared at it for a moment, then at him, and burst out laughing. He knew then that, in matters of Lieutenants and allies, he had made a very good start.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I hope you guys like Yuki. With her, I asked myself 'what would it be like for an Immortal, if their legend described them as being something opposite their true wants and personality? Would they be trapped by that?'**

**I thought the legend of Yuki-onna would be perfect for that, since most stories about her portray her as being bad, and even the one sort-of good version still has her threatening death. In my version, she's actually just very misunderstood, and Jack helps her change that :)**


	21. First Impressions of Santa

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm just going to mention again, that there will be no OCs paired with any canon characters in this. So as cute as Jack/Yuki might have been, she's not going to be anything more than his Lieutenant and sort-of like a little sister (even if she's WAY older than him). Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but it was never something I planned to do :)**

**And yep, the title of this one says exactly who is going to appear in this. On a small side-note, North's sleigh at this point isn't the fancy one he uses in the film. It's the basic one that you catch a glimpse of during Pitch's "Dark Ages" speech in the film :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 21: First Impressions of Santa

There was a sort of contented quiet in the Ice Palace's library, which had three more reading chairs, two more tables, and two more sets of as-yet empty shelves than had been in there a few months previous. The change was due to the room getting more use, most specifically as a classroom for reading lessons. As for who had received those lessons, from the Spirit of Winter himself, it was Yuki. The much-changed Lieutenant of Winter, who was presently seated in one of the new chairs, reading a book while several Winter Sprites snuggled around her bare feet.

Jack glanced at her, smiling at that. She took her role as Caretaker of the Winter Sprites, very seriously, and it was rare for her to be anywhere without at least one or two of them following her around. However, she was only assertive when it came to them, and only showed any real confidence whenever he or Cernunnos were around. Yuki had a long way to go to build up her confidence, but she was moving in the right direction.

Jack re-settled himself in his chair, closing the book he'd been reading. It was the fifth of December, and he'd been back here for a couple of days for a short break. That wasn't to say he'd not been to the village, in fact he'd spent most of the past two months there, but at the same time he now had a _reason_ to come back to the Winter Sanctuary during Northern Winter. For the company of his Lieutenants, who had quickly become his good friends. For their company, which was an entirely different kind than that which he shared with his family, and with the village children.

It was turning out to be a learning experience for all three of them, for none of them were used to spending large amounts of time with other immortals. And as part of that learning experience, Jack had asked to accompany Cernunnos on the most important day of his December rounds.

Speaking of the Gifting Stag, he now walked into the library. All the doors in the Ice Palace had been enlarged to accommodate his height and his antlers, allowing him to go anywhere within the complex except for the Hall of Mirrors, since the walls around the door into there were covered with said Ice Mirrors. There was no room to make that door bigger.

Jack got up out of his chair, approaching Cernunnos who had also received a gift of attire in his new role as a Lieutenant. He now wore a harness of blue-leather straps, decorated with clear crystals and white and grey fur trim. At his shoulders the harness held a saddle-shaped piece in place which matched Jack's cloak, and where the Spirit of Winter could sit whenever the two of them are out working together. Far from being a mark of subservience to Jack, Cernunnos asked for it because it was more comfortable for him whenever he chose to carry Jack around. That and it made Jack and him both look good, like true work-partners instead of a scruffy vagabond and an oddly oversized white stag.

Jack smiled as he got closer, slinging his staff casually against his shoulder.

"Time to set off, then?"

Cernunnos nodded.

"Yes. If I am to get started in advance of North beginning his delivery run, then we need to leave now."

Jack floated up to sit on the saddle-pad astride Cernunnos' back, tucking his knees into a fold in the furs to hold himself steady. He then glanced at Yuki.

"Are you coming with us, or do you want to meet up at the final stop?"

She lowered her book and smiled, but made no attempt to rise from her seat.

"Maybe next year, when my work to 're-invent' myself in my homeland, has had some time to start taking effect. I'd rather not wander around too much until then, if I don't have sprites to shoo home."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"This is only your first Northern Winter as Lady Yuki, so don't worry if things are slow to start. People in Japan will believe in you if you give them time to learn the difference between 'Lady Yuki' and 'Yuki-onna'."

Yuki's smile remained in place. Jack and Cernunnos were the only people who could mention her past and not make her flinch in memory.

"I'll see you in North America in a few hours. Go on, before you make Cernunnos late for his job."

The stag in question chuckled, and trotted out the door.

"You heard the lady. Let's be off."

They headed out of the sanctuary, and flew northwards to the regions where Cernunnos did most of his work. He did do some work in Southern Winter, but like Jack it was so minimal that it was hardly much at all. But tonight would be his busiest night, and all thanks to the Guardian of Wonder.

He and Jack arrived in Japan at late-afternoon local time, stopping by only the poorest parts of cities, towns, and villages. At each home where the family were thinking of celebrating using food they couldn't afford to spare, Cernunnos would lightly kick a hoof against the frame of one of the doors. If the occupants of the house came to the door to see who was there, even if they couldn't actually see him, his power would be allowed to enter the house. Once there, thoughts of wasting precious food were set aside, and the family would think of a more sensible way to celebrate.

After all, food isn't what makes you truly happy, it's being with the people you care about... Although admittedly Jack helped that thought along, by flicking an occasional special snowflake at the people who answered the doors.

Cernunnos remained silent about that, but once they'd progressed eastwards around the North of the World and reached Europe, one of those snowflakes brought the entire family outside for an impromptu snowball fight.

Jack cheered them on when it started, laughing until the stag beneath him cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

Cernunnos turned his head to glance back at his passenger.

"Must you really encourage them to such levels of excitement? Such a thing is not a part of your role as the Spirit of Winter?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest, his staff tucked in the crook of one elbow.

"So? I like spreading the Spirit of Fun, it makes them happy." He pointed at the family. "Besides, aren't they doing what you wanted them to do? Celebrate and make happy memories, that don't involve wasting food."

There was a moment of silence, and then Cernunnos leapt up into the sky to head for the next house.

"Point taken... but it still seems a bit excessive."

"Wet blanket."

Cernunnos glanced back again, to see that Jack had stuck his tongue out at him, and shook his head to himself.

"North calls me that as well, and says that I 'dampen the Christmas spirit'. That is, of course, completely untrue... He always makes sure to finish his delivery run by passing the same place every year before he heads to the North Pole. The two of us we, as you might say, 'race' each other to get there first."

Jack blinked, and then started to grin.

"You _race_ Santa Claus, to get to all the homes where they need to save food, before he can get there and get them all worked up to the point they waste supplies they need to keep for later?" He laughed. "But how can it be a race, when you've started four hours before him?"

Cernunnos began to descend towards the next town where he was needed, and snorted quietly.

"Remember that before I became your Lieutenant, I could not fly. I may pass between one wooded grove and another with a single step, but not all places I am needed have such clumps of trees close to them. I may have far fewer homes to visit than he does, but before now he always had the advantage of speed. Over the first few years he did his deliveries, we worked out that if I started four hours before him, we would both arrive at our final stop at around the same time."

Jack began to laugh again, thumping the stag on the shoulder playfully.

"So it _is_ a race! How often have you won?"

"More often than he has. And as much as I loath to admit it, as much extra work as he causes me, I do enjoy our little yearly spar. As you would say, it is a 'bit of fun'."

Seated on the stag's back, Jack continued to grin for the remainder of the rounds, and he continue to gift fun and laughter to the homes they visited. Many of the families were desperately poor, and he could tell that Cernunnos took as much warmth of feelings from seeing their smiles, as he did.

It was thanks to his new ability to fly, that Cernunnos arrived at a small colonial village in North America some several hours before dawn local time. From a place of concealment at the edge of a large clearing, he and Jack even glimpsed a flying sleigh and reindeer pass overhead about three hours later. They were finished, and North still had numerous places to go and children to take gifts to before he circled back.

About an hour after their sighting of North, Yuki floated down on the winds along with several Winter Sprites. She smiled when she saw the two of them waiting, and ran over waving at them cheerfully.

"How did it go?"

Cernunnos lowered his head so she could pet his nose in greeting, and then answered.

"Very well. We've been here for four hours, and it's still going to be a while before North gets here."

Jack dropped down from his perch in a nearby tree, and strolled over.

"Well since we're still waiting for him to show up, I'm just going to go deal with an avalanche. I'll be back in about an hour."

The two of them watched Jack fly off, before Yuki frowned ever so slightly.

"Do you think he doesn't want to meet North?"

Cernunnos shook his head.

"No. He got that avalanche warning as we crossed the Atlantic Ocean, and likely wants to deal with it before people living near it wake up and risk setting it off themselves... No, I think it's just a case of duty calling. Even if he misses North this time, there's always next year. One year isn't all that much when you have the potential to live forever."

The two Lieutenants settled down to wait. Yuki watching the sprites playing in the snow, while Cernunnos curled up on the ground to take a nap.

He was audibly snoring when the sounds of a sleigh approaching reached her ears, and she looked up to see it glide down to land in the clearing. It was a rather simple affair, looking like any ordinary sleigh from Russia and Siberia, but for the pact it was painted bright red and was being pulled by six massive and rather aggressive-looking reindeer.

Yuki ducked behind a tree as North clambered out and began to walk over to the nearby stag. And then the Guardian folded his arms across his chest, and laughed.

"What's this, Gifting Stag? Did you fall asleep and miss all your rounds?"

Cernunnos cracked open one eye, and looked up at the Russian. He then got to his feet lazily, stretched, and then yawned before answering.

"No, I got bored waiting for you. I've been here for more than four hours."

North blinked in surprise, and then began to bluster.

"Not possible! Did you cheat, and start early?"

Cernunnos snorted vehemently.

"Most certainly not!" He then chuckled. "Your feral reindeer aren't the only 'deer' that can fly anymore."

With a powerful kick he was up in the air, and made a circuit of the clearing before dropping to the ground with a dainty motion that one wouldn't expect for his size.

North was still staring, trying to figure out why his small-time rival had suddenly gained such an ability.

"When did this happen? You never used to be able to fly."

Cernunnos, thoroughly enjoying this, raised his head haughtily.

"You're looking at a Lieutenant of Winter, Guardian. I answer to Jack Frost now."

At the mention of Jack, North broke from his stupor and darted over to his sleigh. He then rummaged around, until he found a white box about five-inches square.

"Speaking of Jack Frost, perhaps you give this to him for me, hmmm?" North raised an eyebrow, as if still surprised he was doing this. "In the last forty-nine years, he has been on Naughty List thirty-two times, but he was on Nice List for first time ever this year, against my expectations. Immortals that appear on Nice List, get gift. Just a small token, but still in the spirit of Christmas."

Cernunnos tilted his head in surprise.

"How did he end up on the Naughty List so often?"

The response was bland.

"Dumping large piles of snow on children, deliberately making adults slip on ice, and first time he on List he almost buried Santoff Claussen with an avalanche."

The stag actually coughed at the awkwardness of that explanation, even if he knew that besides the avalanche, the rest of that was just Jack entertaining the children. But since it wasn't part of his 'job' as the Spirit of Winter, it seemed his playful pranks counted as misdemeanours.

But still, he had to wonder.

"What got him on the Nice List this year?"

North actually paused at that, and frowned in puzzlement.

"One thing... 'Made Yuki-onna very happy'." His frown deepened. "But why he do that? Yuki-onna is dangerous, no one go near her. She is not a good Legend to be around."

The moment those words left North's mouth, Cernunnos manner and voice became as cold as the season he now served.

"...Yuki is behind the tree to your left, you slack-witted fool."

"What?"

North turned sharply to look where the stag had said, and there stood Yuki with a cluster of Winter Sprites at her feet. She looked nothing like the tattered figure he'd last seen more than eighty-years previous, with her hair now in braids and white ribbons, and her ragged kimono replaced by one of blue and white. She stared at him in silence, a hand pressed to her mouth beneath eyes that were welling up with tears, and she was visibly trembling in distress.

The sprites looked up at her, then at North, and Cernunnos remarked into the following silence.

"Yuki is now a Lieutenant of Winter, and until that was a victim of her own Legend. She has confidence issues, and didn't have the strength of will to use her powers to shape the stories made about her, so those stories shaped her powers into a form she couldn't control instead." He looked at North. "You've just upset her, and those sprites don't like to see her upset... You might want to run."

Before the Guardian of Wonder could react, a dozen Winter Sprites charged at him and knocked him flat. They then proceeded to jump up and down on him, not really harming him, but certainly displaying their anger as they chittered insults.

It was to this scene that Jack flew down, noting the slightly-battered sled and savage reindeer, before looking around in puzzlement at his two Lieutenants.

"So... where's North?"

As Yuki remained where she was, not sure what to say, Cernunnos rolled his eyes and indicated the mound of bouncing Winter Sprites.

"He just insulted Yuki... They didn't like it all that much."

Jack blinked, turning slowly to look at the sprites before being forced to cough to hide the burst of laughter that tried to escape him. But he doubted that would be a tactful way to meet Nicholas St. North for the first time, and chose to help the Guardian instead.

Jack's low, soft whistle made all the sprites stop still and turn to face him, and then he pointed to Yuki in clear meaning.

"Get off him. You know better than that, even if he did insult Yuki. Immortals are going to make those mistakes for a while, until they learn better. They don't know her as Lady Yuki yet, got that?" With the sprites now scrambling clear, Jack walked over to North and took hold of a hand that dwarfed his own. He then tugged the bearded man into a sitting position, before stepping back and leaning on his staff. "Sorry about that. Yuki has been misunderstood for a long time, so the Winter Sprites are very protective of her."

North shook himself a little, only to find himself face-to-face with the Spirit of Winter. And despite being previously shown a sand-image of the immortal, he'd not expected Jack to look so _young_.

"Ummm..."

Jack frowned when North continued to regard him blankly.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare? Don't take me for being a youth just because of my physical age. I'm seventy-six years old."

North still remained speechless, and Cernunnos strolled over to nudge a certain dropped white box, with one hoof.

"Hey, Guardian. Weren't you looking for Jack to give this to him?"

Jack saw the box, and glanced between it and North.

"You have a present for me? Why?"

It seemed that now, at last, North found his senses and scrambled to his feet. He then grabbed the box, dusted it off, and held it out towards Jack with a flourish.

"You were on Nice List this year, for making Yuki-on..." A warning snort from the stag made him pause, and correct himself. "For making Lady Yuki very happy. Go on, open it!"

Jack accepted the box tentatively, giving it a small shake only for nothing to be heard.

"It sounds empty to me."

North ran a hand over his face, muttering to himself in Russian at the Spirit of Winter's scepticism, before explaining.

"Is one of my special gifts, that I only give to immortals who were on Nice List, or to children that have been very very good. Is magic! When you open it, it will have one of the gifts you want the most, inside... Within limits, of course."

Jack raised his eyebrows and took hold of the white string that held the box closed. After pulling the knot undone, he then slowly lifted the lid off and peered at what was inside, only to choke on a gasp.

He looked away from the contents of the box, lips pressed together into a the sort of frown that made it obvious someone was trying not to cry. He then noted the way North, Cernunnos, Yuki, and the sprites were all watching him, and reached into the box to pull out the item that had made him react so emotionally.

It was a plain silver cuff made of an inch wide band, in the open-ended style normally made in bronze or copper for people of less wealthy means who wanted an item of jewellery. He'd also recognised it instantly, as being identical to the one Emily had spotted during a trip to the town beyond the village's valley. She'd wanted to buy it for him, and have it engraved with snowflakes, but it had been far too expensive and he'd told her to save the money for more important things.

The silver cuff he held had those snowflakes on it, and his hand visibly trembled with it in his grasp.

Jack took a deep breath, composing himself, and pushed up his right sleeve to pass his wrist through the open side of the cuff, which was a perfect fit. Not too snug to be comfortable, but not so loose that it might fall off and be lost.

He then pulled his sleeve back down to hide it, and then tucked his arms beneath the cover of his fir-trimmed cloak.

Jack nodded to North, slightly flushed with embarrassment for his emotional response.

"Thank you. I will treasure it."

North smiled, and nodded as well.

"I won't ask what the significance of that trinket is, but I can see it holds great meaning to you. Is good, when a gift is that."

There was a moment of stillness, and then Jack turned away to jumped lightly into the air.

"Cernunnos, Yuki, let's head back to the Winter Sanctuary. He's is going to need a rest after tonight's work, and I need to prepare for a blizzard that's due over northern China."

North watched as each of the three immortals, and the Winter Sprites, all rose up onto a gust of wind and soared away into the brightening sky. He remained there for a few minutes more, his expression thoughtful, before he shrugged and returned to his sleigh.

For an immortal who had been on the Naughty List thirty-two times in just under fifty years, and on the Nice List once for the most surprising of reasons, Jack wasn't the obvious troublemaker he'd expected. There was clearly a lot more to the Spirit of Winter than met the eye, those inner parts hidden by a layer of ice like a frozen lake of mysteries. It was enough to make him wonder if Jack would be on the Nice List again next year.

North paused as he took hold of the sleigh's reins, then shook his head. No, with a record like Jack's, that wasn't going to happen.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, RAMPAGE OF THE FURRY BRIGADE! The image of them jumping up and down, squishing North and acting like a group of temper-tantrum-toddlers, was just too funny to pass up.**

**And yep, Jack got a special memento as his Christmas present... the last present he's going to get from North in a **_**very**_** long time lol :D**


	22. Tooth Fairies

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 22: Tooth Fairies

Jack sat upon his perch, casually viewing the village from atop the storm pole as he waited for the children to finish their morning chores. They rushed about, trying to get them done as fast as they could so they could go play, but one boy took his time. His morning task was something no-one would see as a chore, and in fact all the other children kept glancing at him enviously.

But no one but members of _that_ family tended the shrine. Their family were the ones who first welcomed Jack Frost to the village, the first to ask him for protection, and so they were the ones who looked after his shrine, the Bennetts.

Gavin Bennett; son of James, grandson of Thomas, great-grandson of Emily. That made him, secretly, Jack's great-great-nephew, and the eight-year-old carried that knowledge with pride as he worked.

It was the first of January 1772, and it was time to clear the sprigs out of the shrine. They'd long-since been stripped of their berries by the local birds, and Gavin was now loading the remaining twigs into a small brazier at the side of the shrine. The bottom of that brazier was filled with tinder, and this afternoon as the sun set, the villagers would light it to welcome in the new year.

It was a new tradition that had only started recently, when one of the village women had commented it seemed a waste to disrespectfully throw away what was left of their offerings to the Spirit of Winter. That was when Thomas had suggested they burn the twigs on New Year's Day, so Jack Frost could greet the new year with them.

The rest, as they say, was becoming village history.

Jack watched Gavin grabbing and moving the handfuls of twigs, and drifted down to stand on the top of the shrine.

"Want me to help you with that?"

Gavin looked at him, smiled, and then shook his head.

"It's ok, I want to do it. Besides, if you helped me, that would be cheating."

Jack laughed, and now dropped to the ground.

"All right, all right, but at least let me go get the cloth and wood-oil for you. See if you can have all those twigs in the brazier before I get back."

"Ok!"

Gavin began to rapidly grab at the twigs, while Jack glided away to James' house where a bucket sat with rags and a pottery jar of clear oil inside it. The family were conscientious with the maintenance of the shrine, keeping it oiled so it wouldn't rot. Jack had initially objected to them spending money on oil when they could have used pine-tar like they did for the cabins, but he'd been ignored. And so the shrine stood out as a pale wooden structure, unlike every other wooden building in the village which was a dark brown.

He chose to walk back to the shrine, slowly, leaving deliberate footprints in the thin covering of snow as he swung the bucket to and fro. Several villagers spotted the footprints, and the floating bucket, and smiled among themselves. They took it as a sign of his approval, that he was participating even in that small way, although he still couldn't figure out why they couldn't see him even when he was blatantly carrying a bucket which they _could_ see.

It seemed to him that their belief that only children could see him, was probably the reason behind that, because by all other accounts they believed in him as completely as the children did and should be able to see him... Which was why he'd dubbed the phenomena, and his theories about it, 'Dumb Adult Logic'.

Jack set the bucket down when he reached the shrine. Gavin had cleared out all the twigs, and was now sweeping out stray bits of dirt and leaves that had blown inside the little structure. The pottery plaque with the picture of Jack on it, was leaning against the foot of the brazier's stand, out of the way until the cleaning was finished.

Jack swept the snow off the shrine's roof despite Gavin's protest, ensuring the surface was completely dry before the boy got started with rag and oil. Unfortunately, he really should have picked a different place to leave the bucket.

Just as Gavin had finished the oiling, the shine now immaculate and gleaming, the boy took a step back to admire his work and put his foot into said bucket. He then stumbled, lost his balance, and fell forward... face-first into the front of the shrine.

"Oww."

Jack winced at that.

"Whoops."

He helped Gavin to his feet, but the boy seemed rather distracted as he then spat something out. What landed in the boy's hand was a tooth, and when Gavin grinned Jack saw the gap where the upper canine had been.

"My tooth came out!"

Jack chuckled, and patted Gavin on the back.

"That's great. Don't forget to put it under your pillow tonight."

"I'll go do it now!"

Gavin dashed away, to tell his parents about the tooth, and Jack watched him go with his mind wandering to other thoughts. He'd seen Toothiana's 'mini-fairies' many times, although never up close. He'd always given them a respectful distance, keeping out of sight. And at Sandy's advice, from way back to the third time he'd met him, always created a lull in blizzards at the time during the night when the fairies would come. Which was just after Sandy had delivered dreams to an area, since his work kept children asleep, which in turn made it easier for the fairies to collect the teeth.

Of course, creating a lull in a major blizzard wouldn't be possible, but so far he'd always managed to start those during the daytime for an area, and let them run out of energy before collection time came, or he'd start them after the collection had already been done.

Jack set that thought aside, as the first of the village children to complete their chores, rushed over to where he was. He decided to spend the time waiting for the rest of the children, to entertain those who were already with him by using his newest trick. He drew birds and butterflies using frost on any flat surface he could find, and then pulled them off and brought them to life as frosty imitations of the real things.

They didn't last long, just a minute or so before they puffed into little clouds of snowflakes, but that didn't matter since the children never tired of him making them. Instead they challenged him with suggestions of all manner of weird and wonderful things, which resulted in a mixed herd of transparent horses, dogs, dragons, pixies and even a cow all floating in the air around the shrine.

He continued the game until all twelve of the current village children had gathered, and he took them to the pond for their story. Once there he sat on his staff, in the seemingly impossible way he always did by standing it vertical and perching on the crook at the top, and started to tell them the one he's picked for today.

Jack smiled as he started, inspired by the morning's little mishap.

"You've all heard of the Tooth Fairy, right?" The children all nodded. "Well let me tell you something about her that I learnt from my friend, The Sandman. It's the reason why she collects your teeth, and the teeth of all the other children in the world, when you put them under your pillows."

One of the youngest children present, a little girl just five-years-old, piped up.

"Why?! Tell us, tell us!"

Jack chuckled, and answered while the children watched him entranced by the story.

"She gathers them, because every one of your baby teeth holds some of your special childhood memories when they fall out. The Tooth Fairy collects them and keeps them safe, so that whenever you feel sad, even when you've grown up, she can help you remember those happy times. That's her special magic."

The children all murmured in awe, and Gavin prodded at the gap in his teeth.

"Will she really come and get my tooth from under my pillow tonight?"

Jack tilted his head.

"Well she collected all the other's you've lost before now, so I think the one you lost today will be picked up." He chuckled. "Although Toothiana doesn't come for the teeth herself, because she's far far too busy. Instead she has lots and lots of little tooth fairies that help her, and she tells them where to find the teeth. I've never seen one of them up close, but they're really small. Small enough to fit in my hand, and they're really fast. Blink for a moment, and they're gone."

He'd used his hands to show how small the fairies were, then flung his arms out wide turning his head as if looking for something that had vanished.

As for the children, they began to chatter excitedly, and Gavin was grinning.

"Then I'm going to stay awake and wait for the little tooth fairy to come! I want to see one."

"Me too! I'll stay up when I loose my next tooth!"

"I have a loose one now! I'll get to try in a few days!"

Jack watched them, smiling to himself and pointedly not mentioning that Sandy always made sure that children with teeth under pillows were asleep before the fairies arrived. No child could resist the pull of dreamsand when it came to give them dreams. He knew from having tried to see the Tooth Fairy when he was their age. He had lain awake waiting, drumming his fingers on his blanket to stop himself dozing off, and yet always sleep had crept up without him noticing. Every time he'd tried, he'd woken up at morning's light to find a coin under his pillow and the tooth long gone.

Story done, Jack now took the children onto the pond for ice-skating, only allowing them to play for an hour before sending them back to the village to get ready for the little ceremony at sunset.

He was just re-smoothing the grooves cut into the ice by the children's ice-skates, when Yuki and several Winter Sprites came rushing down out of the sky.

She was very excited, and started babbling before she'd even landed.

"Jack! There was a blizzard, in Japan, and some travellers were stuck in it! I led them to a cave, to shelter, and once they were safe _they saw me!_" She spun around on the spot, unable to contain her exuberance. "They saw me! _They heard me!_ They saw 'Lady Yuki', and thanked me! And they're going to tell others about the spirit who saved them, too!"

Jack smiled in genuine pleasure at her success, even if he'd already been aware of her gaining a handful of believers thanks to the small boost of power he'd sensed from her a couple of hours ago. But again, she didn't know he gained strength from her believers, and even if that wasn't a secret he had to keep, he wouldn't have spoiled the moment for her.

"That's great! See? I told you it would just be a matter of time. You've started your new legend, and so long as you keep working at it, it'll spread. The other Immortals will start hearing about it too, and before long they'll all know how much they misjudged you."

Yuki was still beaming in elation, and she flung herself at Jack to hug him tightly.

"And it's all thanks to you! Thank you so much!"

She continued along that thread, chattering into his hair, and Jack glanced at one of the sprites in a clear and silent 'help me!'

The sprites all clumped round to hug her too, a distraction which got her to let go of Jack. She then picked one of them up, hugged it, and swept up into the air.

"I'm going to go tell Cernunnos!"

A couple of the sprites stayed behind as she flew off at a truly remarkable pace, clearly a little worn out by her excitement. Jack shared that sentiment, and chuckled as he and the sprites all slumped down into a snowdrift to relax.

White resting, he thought about the tooth fairies some more. While it was true he'd had no chance of seeing them as a child, because of Sandy, that wasn't the case anymore...

Grinning to himself, he decided then and there to play the "See the Tooth Fairy" game that very night.

Sunset came, and with it the little ceremony of burning the twigs from the shrine. The fire in the brazier, as small as it was, warmed the villagers gathered around it at the end of this first day of the new year. It 'warmed' Jack too, their thoughts of him as he sat atop the storm pole, and when the fire at last burned out shortly after sunset, he followed Gavin and his parents back to their home.

He came inside, in the guise of wanting to spend some quiet time with them, which _was_ true. But when the hour came for them to go to sleep, Jack offered to tell Gavin and bedtime story.

Once the parents were asleep, which was shortly before Sandy's dreamsand was due to arrive, Jack stationed a sprite outside each window and the door. He then settled himself in the chair beside Gavin's bed, and there he waited and watched as dreamsand soon came in through the shutters and became a dream about being awake to see a tooth fairy come.

Jack chuckled at the irony of that dream, when Gavin's valiant effort to stay awake failed in moments, since it was as close as the boy was going to get. But at least he'd be able to tell the child about the fairy in the morning, which should prevent too much disappointment at not being awake to see her.

About fifteen minutes after the dreamsand had come, Jack heard sprite-chatter outside. There was a little bit of a scuffle, like the sprites jumping up and down excitedly, and then the shutter on the window closest to Gavin's bed opened a little and something flitted in.

It's a tooth fairy, and Jack at last got a close look at one. He'd seen hummingbirds during some exploration of mountain regions in South America, and apart from a human-like shape, and a human-like face with a long nose like a hummingbird's beak, that is exactly what the fairy looked like.

She was clutching a copper coin, and facing the gap in the shutters she squeaked out something that sounded like it was a reprimand at the sprites. She then brought a tiny finger to her mouth and made a definite 'shush' noise.

She turned to head for Gavin's bed, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack sat in the chair beside it, watching her. She then almost dropped her coin, scrambled to regain her grip on it, and Jack laughed softly before lifting the end of Gavin's pillow to reveal the tooth under it.

"I think you're here for this. Don't worry, I'm allowed to be in here. Gavin is descended from my mortal sister." He inclined his head to the other end of the cabin, where a small screen partitioned off the bed where James and his wife were. "Those two are heavy sleepers, so you needn't worry they'll wake up. Go on, take the tooth."

The fairy remained understandably wary, staring at him with violet eyes. She fluttered closer, edging around him, and then he smiled at her in reassurance and her wary stare became an entranced gape.

She flew right up to his face, startling him, and then peered at his very white teeth. And then she let out a breathy squeak of awe, her eyes wide, and Jack laughed again.

"Ah, yeah, my teeth are really white. Something to do with being the Spirit of Winter, I think. My sister always joked that they were as white as freshly fallen snow."

The fairy continued to stare at his teeth, then noticed he was still watching her, and she blushed before quickly fluttering to the nearby pillow which he still had lifted. She put down the coin and picked up the tooth, blushing again when he smiled at her once more, and then in a flitter of embarrassment she shot out the window and was gone.

Outside, she heard Jack's chuckle as she left, and zipped up above the clouds to make her trip back to Asia and the Tooth Palace. It was a long way, and would have taken her almost five hours since America was the opposite side of the world from the Palace. But there was a shortcut in place for the fairies to use, a portal-tunnel created for Tooth by Bunnymund. It allowed the tooth fairies to reach Northern America via an entrance about two miles from the Tooth Palace.

After flying west from the village for an hour, she reached that tunnel and darted through it, coming out in the warm and humid air around the Tooth Palace. Nearby were the other tunnels, that led to Africa, Europe, and Southern America, because otherwise even Toothiana's vast number of fairies would struggle to reach all the teeth each night.

The tooth fairy arrived back at the Tooth Palace, flying among the gilded and jewelled spires that hung from the inside of the hollow mountain. She deposited the tooth she carried into Gavin's box, which had magically come down out of storage in the North American Spire when his tooth had fallen out. Within view of there, at the heart of the palace, Toothiana hovered at the centre of a mass of fairies flying up past her carrying coins of many kinds for many countries.

She was rattling off locations of teeth, and weather warnings from the handful of fairies who were coming in and out on weather-watch. She didn't really need to tell them where the teeth were, since all the mini-fairies were once a part of her and sensed where the teeth were for themselves. But still, she kept everyone coordinated and working together smoothly, and also made sure that each shift of fairies got to rest. After all, they were very small and had to fly a very long way every day.

The little fairy, job done for the day, fluttered to her usual perch in the trees that topped the floating mountain the palace was inside of. Up there, the two thousand or so other fairies from her shift were also settling down for a nap. It was once she was settled there, that her thoughts turned to the very pretty teeth of Jack Frost.

She sighed dreamily, picturing them, and that sound caught the attention of the other fairies near her. They fluttered over, chirping out a query, and within minutes the air was filled with much squeaking as she described Jack's teeth and his smile to the others.

~(-)~

The following night in the village, Jack was skating around his pond when he heard the distinct sound of tooth fairy wings. He looked up to the sky to see several fairies heading in his direction, and waved to them cheerfully when they came down to hover in front of him.

The fairy from last night was with them, and he smiled.

"Hey there! Did you come to tell me that Gavin's tooth is all safe and sound at the Tooth Palace?"

There was a moment of silence, as all the fairies gawked at his teeth, before the one he was speaking to shook herself to alert and nodded. She buzzed up to his face, cheerfully confirming that the tooth was safe, and then she pointed to the other fairies who were with her.

Jack chuckled.

"You brought some others to say hello, huh?" He raised his eyebrows in a wry expression. "You wanted to show them my teeth, didn't you?" The fairy looked away from him, pretending innocence, and he laughed. "Ok, you can all look, since you like my teeth so much."

The moment the invitation was given, all of the little group of fairies clustered around his face and took it in turns to get a closer look at his impossibly perfect teeth. One or two of them actually swooned in awe, and Jack was admittedly fighting not to laugh at their reactions. The 'See the Tooth Fairy' game, had now become the 'Tooth fairies come see Jack Frost's teeth' game.

He might have let them keep looking for a bit longer, but then a breeze brushed past and whispered in his ear, causing him to frown slightly and tilt his head to listen. He then looked at the fairies and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, ladies, I have to go. Duty calls, and I think yours is probably calling too. Don't get into trouble with Toothiana for being late, because of me, ok?"

He flew away, and the fairies hastened off to collect the teeth they'd been sent to the region to gather.

~(-)~

Over the remaining weeks of Northern Winter, a bit of discrete shuffling started to happen at the Tooth Palace. Fairies who hadn't seen Jack's teeth yet, swapped places with the fairies in the shift that did the time-zone the village was in, who had. This swapping continued further the following Northern Winter, until outside of Tooth's knowledge, several hundred of her tens of thousands of mini-fairies had swapped into that shift and out of it again after getting to see Jack, and many more fairies were eagerly waiting for a chance to do the same.

One day, near the start of Northern Winter for the third year after that first meeting between the Spirit of Winter and a tooth fairy, Tooth finally noticed something was going on. There was an unusual amount of gossiping and _swooning_ going on among her fairies, along with a general air of excitement as Northern Winter drew near.

Tooth, during a rare moment she went down to her garden to rest, sat and mulled over it as she daintily dipped her feet in the pond. While she acknowledged that all the fairies started out as smaller copies of herself, they had all since developed personalities of their own along with their own separate memories. They were autonomous of her now, meaning it was more like having thousands of little daughters, for that was what they had become to her. Yet at the same time it was still like watching herself doing something she wasn't sure why she was doing. The gossiping and blushing were an obvious sign of a distraction, one that was spreading through all of them very rapidly.

She decided to tap into the more recent memories of her fairies, not a small feat given how many of them there were. Normally she would look at the memories of only one or two, when they'd seen something they needed to show her, but this was more wide-scale than that.

Tooth moved from the pond's edge, and instead sat on another rock nearby and closed her eyes. She reached her mind towards the thousands of little threads of magic that connected her and the fairies together, and through those she touched all those bright little minds in search of that which had gotten them so excited.

What she got was _not_ what she had prepared herself for.

In moments she was bombarded by thousands of different images of _Jack Frost_, smiling with moonlight glinting off teeth that were dazzlingly white. She also got thousands of very close-up views of those _perfect_ teeth, and that combined with the influx of memories of his charming greetings, and even a few instances of him entertaining the fairies with a short game of tag, made her heart race.

Tooth's face went bright pink, her violet eyes were wide, and the feathers on her head fluffed out to the point they were practically standing on end. In the meantime, her reaction to those images and memories rebounded out through all her fairies, _everywhere_, and literally caused all fifty-something thousand of them to swoon like teenage girls smitten over by an attractive boy... In her curiosity to find out what had made a moderately small percentage of her fairies distracted, she'd just inadvertently imprinted those images and that 'distraction' onto every single one of them.

Tooth, a little flustered, shook herself from her stupor and began to use her hands to flatten all her feathers in a belated attempt to compose herself. She then passed a mental command to all her fairies, a firm one. They could swap in and out of that shift if they wanted to, but they were _not _allowed to detour to see Jack the way they had been doing. They'd only see him if they crossed his path by chance, but a chance was enough that she knew her fairies would be taking turns with each other in that shift every Northern Winter for decades, and perhaps even centuries to come. All in the hopes of seeing Jack Frost's very pretty teeth.

Tooth fluttered up off her rock, still rather pink in the face, and returned to the pond in some distant hope that having her feet in the cool water would help cool the flush from her face as well. But it still seemed that every time her mind started to wander, it wandered in the direction of the memories she had seen of a very pretty smile.

Distancing herself from those daydreams became easier with each passing day, helped by throwing herself into her work and focusing on that. By the time Northern Spring came, and then Easter had passed, she headed to the annual meeting of the Guardians completely composed and focused on the task at hand.

That lasted all of about ten minutes once the meeting began, with the first point on the agenda North had prepared, being news of the growing legend of 'Lady Yuki', formerly called Yuki-onna.

The Russian folded his arms across his chest as he talked of her, rather serious.

"I've seen her couple of times since she became Lieutenant of Winter, and I have to say... We misjudged her very badly. All she needed was someone to help her find footing, and give her support." He held up a hand with four fingers raised. "She has been on Nice List _four _times since she became Lady Yuki... Although Jack Frost has been on Naughty List five times in same number of years. Always for same thing; his pranks involving children and snow, or adults and snow or ice."

Bunny shook his head, his tone holding a hint of sarcasm.

"Makes you wonder how she can be on the Nice List, with him as her role-model. Right, Tooth?"

Off to the side, Tooth wasn't really listening, and hadn't been since Jack Frost was mentioned. No, she'd gone quiet with a dreamy little smile on her face, which she hastily cleared when she realised she was being talked to.

She coughed into a hand, and turned her attention to her fellow Guardians.

"Sorry, I was just relaying tooth locations to my fairies. What was it you just said?"

Bunny repeated his remark, to which Tooth just shrugged and pointed out that Yuki was a completely different personality from Jack, so that she could be on the Nice List so much shouldn't be that surprising.

The meeting progressed, with each of them making their yearly report of their activities and things they may or may not have noticed as being odd or unusual, of which this year there was none. Tooth managed to keep her attention on the meeting by blanking out all thoughts of Jack, but by the time she was heading back to the Tooth Palace, there was one little thing she knew she shared with her fairies.

She really wanted to see Jack's teeth for herself, someday.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it, the source of Tooth's obsession with Jack's teeth, hehehehe :)**

**And yeah, I've pegged the number of mini-fairies at 50k. I did a bit of guess-timating as to how many teeth per day there would be by the time the story gets to 2012. At 50k fairies, that's enough that they each would be collecting about five teeth per day, which is realistic. At this point in the story, 1775, they're averaging about one tooth each per day.**


	23. Revolution

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the next chapter. There's only going to be one for this particular time-period, because there are four major conflicts that will be referenced in this fic, and I don't want them to take up too much page-time. So without further ado, here's the first one.**

**Also, I did an absolute crap ton of internet searching for ANY clues on where Burgess is supposed to be within Pennsylvania, so that I could get a historically accurate name and distance-away for another town near it, but came up with absolutely squat. So the town I reference in this fic as being the one within travelling distance, is entirely made up. (grumbles) I hate it when I can't get the info I was looking for. If there's anyone who HAS found something to say where Burgess is, please let me know, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 23: Revolution

The signs of it were everywhere, as wooden palisades and forts, as craters in earth and the shattered stumps of trees hit by cannon-fire. As men in red or blue uniforms, huddled in their separate camps around fires that gave off only a meagre amount of warmth. They were scars that not even a pristine layer of fresh snow could cover, and their presence edged at him like the ache of an open wound.

Jack flew overhead, his expression grim and unhappy. He understood the colonists' desire to be free, of the rules and restrictions that had rapidly become oppressive, but that didn't make the conflict sit any easier with him. He wanted to stop it somehow, to convince them they were being stupid to resort to slaughter, but he wasn't allowed to. Mother Nature had made that clear to him, very clear, when she'd come to him the day that war was declared. That had been three years ago, in 1775, yet now, in 1778, he was still bitter about what she'd told him.

Immortals were forbidden from seeking to change the course of wars among humans. Minor manipulation, within the bounds of their normal duties, they could get away with. But anything more than that and either she or the Man in the Moon would step in. She never said what the consequences would be if he did break the rules, but she did say that only once had they been broken, and since then no other immortal had dared even if the fate of the rule-breaker wasn't known beyond the fact they'd never been seen again.

And Jack, as unhappy and frustrated as he was, didn't want to put himself in the situation to find out.

And so he vented his frustrations by using the winter weather to hamper both armies, favouring neither side with better conditions than the other, and so no one could say his actions were a direct attempt to help one side win. He buried their military camps and much of the countryside with deep snow, raising the temperatures during the day to make the weather less harsh, but at the same time causing mud and slush to form under the white layer as the surface of it melted and the water drained through.

No soldier in either force, travelled anywhere unless they had to.

Jack's flight now took him over Kirktown, the large settlement that was two day's travel away from the village. The Revolutionaries had taken command of it, and stationed a small force in several of the buildings at the town's heart. Luckily this region was well away from the fighting, not so lucky was that the commander of the local force was a man with serious paranoia about the Loyalists. That they would come out here, or have spies out here, which meant Kirktown had become a very tense place to live.

It also meant the local Revolutionaries kept doing surprise searches of the nearest villages, but so far they'd decided that a certain nameless village two days trek away, wasn't worth the time. Searching a settlement that had only a dozen cabins, and who traded little but furs, wood-craft items, and a small amount of wool, was a 'waste of resources'.

The village had Cernunnos to thank for that sentiment. The stag, who in the past had lived in the North of the World all year round, could still do so without being harassed by the Spirits of Spring, Summer, and Autumn. His excuse for helping keep the soldiers away from the village, was that he was simply assisting Jack in keeping undesirables out of his territory. Which was, of course, within the rules.

And during winter, _no one_ had a chance of reaching the village, not with the snow Jack laid down on the only road to reach it. And if anyone did try, he made sure the weather forced them to turn back. But therein lay a problem, because if people couldn't get into that valley, they couldn't get out of it either.

This winter was quite harsh, and the village needed to trade for supplies, and to do that they were going to need help.

Jack arrived at the village, landing in the central square and waving to the nearest child to get their attention. A few quick words, and that child was shouting out to everyone that Jack Frost wanted to speak to the villagers.

This was something very unusual, something he'd never done before, and he could feel the confused tension adding to their already considerable worries about supplies. Once the entire village had gathered, and Jack had picked Gavin out from among the children, he asked the boy to repeat his words to the rest of those here.

"I know this winter is harsh, and I know you need supplies. While blocking the road has kept the soldiers away from here, I've also stopped you from getting what you need. I understand that." He waited for Gavin to repeat it, and then continued. "So I'm going to help you. Prepare the wagon and someone to drive it, and I will see to it they get to Kirktown and back."

The response to that was immediate, as the villagers broke out into smiles amid a chorus of thanks as they hugged one another in relief. That was when James came forward and got their attention.

"I'll go. My son can come with me, to tell me Jack Frost's words just as he has done for us today. Everyone, let us pool together our funds and make a list of what we need, and I will bring back as much of it as our money can afford."

Everyone dashed away to do as he'd suggested, some going to the small barn where the village's wagon and their shared horse was kept. Jack followed James and Gavin back to their home, watching as they then began to don their warmest clothes.

It was once he had done so, that James at last turned to face Jack.

"This is a good thing you're doing for us... But, are you sure you're allowed to do this? You've already kept the soldiers away from us for three years."

Jack leaned against the wall, holding his staff close but otherwise completely unconcerned.

"This valley is my 'territory', and also of no military value to the war going on. That means if I want to keep the soldiers out, I can, because it won't cause any difference to the war's outcome." He smiled wryly. "Believe me when I say, I interrogated Mother Nature to learn every possible way I can bend the rules to keep the village safe. She doesn't like having to stand back and watch, either, even if she's also one of the ones who enforces those rules."

James let out a sigh of relief, and nodded.

"That's good to know. I'd hate to think we would cause you to get in trouble with her."

Jack shrugged.

"I'm probably the only Spirit of the Seasons who can count Mother Nature as an actual friend. She knows she has my help for something that means a lot to her, so I have her help for something that means a lot to me... this village. She's made sure all the Nature Immortals know that this valley is mine, and that any who come here do so only with my permission. That's why the deep snow blocking the road, only goes as far as the valley's edge. Inside the valley, it's my business, and no one can complain."

What Jack didn't say, was that Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin had been more than a bit upset when he officially got the valley as his territory. Besides their Sanctuaries, each of them only had claim to a very small area where they had become immortal. They'd screamed favouritism, and to be honest they were right... And if they'd bothered to become friends with Mother Nature, instead of treating her like dirt, then maybe they would have had big favour to call in like he had.

Jack went outside and sat on the back of the now waiting wagon, watching as the villagers got the horse into its harness and hitched it to the vehicle. Another hour later, with money and list of supplies in hand, he was still on the back of the wagon as James drove it out of the village and onto the road. The snow that covered it sweeping out to the sides as the wagon approached, and then sliding back into place behind it once it had passed.

~(-)~

"Thanks, Yuki. Just follow the winds, and they'll show you where the avalanches need to be triggered."

"No problem, Jack... Nice meeting you, James, Gavin. I'll make sure to stop by and visit sometime!"

The cart rattled along the last stretch of road to Kirktown, which was visible a mile-or-so ahead. Inside that cart, Jack and the others watched Yuki disappear up into the sky, to fill in for Jack on avalanche duties while he remained here. It had been a slightly awkward conversation at first, since James and Gavin hadn't been able to see or hear her, but a couple of special snowflakes had fixed that and resulted in a ridiculously happy Lieutenant of Winter with two new believers... Who had then hugged both of them, and then Jack, until Jack had been forced to firmly remind her he'd called her for something serious.

Once she was gone, the Spirit of Winter let out a sigh and slumped against the inside of the wagon, and James glanced back at him with eyebrows raised.

"I'm guessing she's a lot of work."

Jack returned the glance with a wry expression, and chuckled.

"Yes and no. Getting her to do her job isn't hard work, she's more than eager to do everything I need her to do. On the other hand, she was shunned and alone for so long, that every time I praise her for something or do something that makes her happy, she tends to go over-the-top with the hugging and gratitude. I'm hoping, given a couple more decades, she'll grow out of it or at least tone it down."

Both father and son laughed at Jack's expression, and James turned his attention back to the road.

"I'm sure she will, but until then I get the feeling you should get used to it."

A snowball connecting with the back of James' head was Jack's response to that, and besides some more laughing nothing more was said as they covered the last of the distance to the two.

It had been a hard two day's ride, even with Jack clearing the road for them as they went, and there was still the matter of finding somewhere to pitch camp on the edge of town for the rest of the and for tonight. Some might call the wild-lands villagers fools for doing so, that their horse, cart, and anything else they left there would be stolen, but then no one in Kirkwood would count on the Spirit in charge of shepherding winter, to be _guarding_ those things.

Jack snorted in amusement to himself, as he scared away the fifth would-be thief to come along, and then he frowned when he saw a troop of four soldiers in blue uniforms heading his way... and they were following the cart that was bringing the village's supplies from the merchant out of the town.

James' expression was tense as he silently signalled Jack not to do anything, before he and Gavin began to transfer the goods between the two vehicles with the help of the merchant's assistant. The soldiers watched, waiting until the merchant's man led that wagon away, before they approached the father and son.

"And just where would you be going with all this? Seems to me that this is a lot of supplies for just one man and boy."

Gavin looked scared at the scornful and suspicious tone, while his father pointedly only glanced at the soldiers as he began to secure the tarp over the mound of sacks and barrels now inside the cart.

"Track off the south road, heading east for two days, small village in the valley over yonder. We've only got the one cart, so my son and I are here to get the supplies on behalf of the whole village. We probably won't get another chance before spring. The road's been blocked for weeks, and by looks of the weather it's not going to stay open for long." He finished securing the tarp, and turned to face the soldiers. "So we'd best be off."

He made a move to get the horse from where it had been picketed, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder as the leader of the troop frowned.

"And I think you need the Captain's permission first. In case you hadn't noticed, there's a war going on, and we need to make sure you're not some sympathiser who's here to get food for the enemy."

James didn't rise to the barb in those words, and instead nodded in calm acceptance.

"Very well then. Let us bring the cart with us, you can drive it so you know we can't try to run off, and that way I know the food for our village won't be stolen while I humour your needless suspicions."

The troop-leader scowled at that, but couldn't fault the reasoning. Of course, the real reason James wanted the cart moved, was so Jack could slip in with them to see the Captain without worrying about thieves.

The Spirit of Winter remained as a literal icy presence, perched on top of the mounded supplies where he spent the trip into the town directing little icy gusts to blow wet flakes of snow down the back of the troop-leader's neck. It was petty, but he was in no mood to be nice. He'd done his best to keep the village out of anything to do with the war, yet two members of his family were now caught up in this fringe part of it.

At the house in the centre of the settlement, which served as headquarters for the soldiers stationed in Kirktown, Jack had no trouble following James and Gavin inside. The fourteen-year-old boy still remained uncertain and frightened, but his father remained steadfast and confident.

James kept that confidence, even when they soon found themselves stood before the Captain.

The Captain glowered at them, his grey eyes holding a wild light of suspicion. He'd been pacing behind his desk when they entered, and now he stopped to face them in unnerving silence.

The troop-leader saluted him.

"These two have just bought a large wagon-load of supplies. As ordered in cases of strangers buying goods from the town merchants, we stopped and interrogated them. They claim they have come on behalf of their village."

The Captain scowled.

"And what is the name of the village?"

James answered calmly.

"It has no name. We are far out into the wild-lands, and never receive visitors. We've always just called it 'The Village', there was never any need for a name."

One of the soldiers who had escorted them here, raised his hand in request to speak, which he did as soon as the Captain gave him a sharp nod of permission.

"I know of the village, Sir. It has been there for near eighty years, and while it is small, many of the town's most talented workers hale from there."

James smiled at that.

"Ah yes, the youngsters. We have a fine tradition of teaching all our children to read and write, and do so to a very good standard. Enough of the children stay in the village when they grow up, to keep the place alive, but the rest have all moved here to Kirktown in search of work. Why there have been at least fifty youngsters that I know of, who came here. I believe one of them works in the bank, several others work for the town mayor, and I do believe I recognise the clerk you have sat in the corner there... It's been a while, Nathan."

The clerk, who admittedly winced when the Captain glared at him, stood and smiled at them.

"It has been a while, James Bennett. Last time I saw you, you were still single, and yet now you have a strapping son."

Jack, taking his cue from the fact that Nathan was a former villager, flicked a special snowflake at him. Only after he'd done so, did James take a steadying breath and start to stare down the Captain.

"And perhaps, if you can bring the memory back to mind, you can help me advice your superior just how unwise it is to prevent my son and I taking those supplies back to our home... You know the Spirit of Winter protects us, and he's here right now, and he's not happy about this."

Nathan went quiet for several moments, he then went a little pale, because while the snowflake couldn't help him _see_ Jack, it did help him remember how _real_ Jack was.

"Jack Frost is here?"

James nodded, and glanced at his son.

"In this very room. Isn't that right, Gavin? As the only child here, and as children are the only ones who can see Jack, tell us where he is."

Gavin turned his head, to look at the spirit stood beside him.

"He's right here, next to me, and if you don't believe me then he can prove it."

Jack, inwardly aware of how dangerously close he was to breaking several rules with this, smirked. After all, this wasn't about changing the course of the war, and indeed it never would be. It was only about protecting his believers, who _believed_ he would protect them.

The fire in the nearby hearth was snuffed out by a burst of intense cold that froze the logs solid, the air in the room noticibly cooled, and spirals of frost began to snake out across the floor and up the walls from where he stood.

James watched it all completely unconcerned, even while the soldiers behind him all cowered against one another.

"The Spirit of Winter doesn't hold much patience for arrogant fools, who would interfere with the supplies our village desperately needs. Gavin, what does he say?"

Gavin, who was now fighting not to smile, answered.

"Jack Frost says that if the soldiers don't let us leave, right now, he's going to freeze this whole building over with six inches of ice... He also says that if the soldiers ever tell anyone about what happened in this room, he'll come back and freeze the buildings and tents, that hold every soldier in this area, solid... Every night until the end of winter, and every winter until the war ends."

The Captain stared at them, his eyes bulging.

"This is ludicrous. _This can't be possible!_"

Nathan looked around at the thickening ice on the walls, which was rapidly turning into a solid sheet quarter of an inch thick.

"I don't believe Jack Frost cares if you think it isn't possible, because he's proving quite visibly that it _is_." He faced his superior. "Sir, I highly suggest you let them leave. The village has no interest in getting involved with the war, or aiding the soldiers of either side. They wish only to return to be left alone, and that's all that Jack Frost wishes for then as well." He looked towards the space beside Gavin. "I may not be able to see you anymore, Jack, but I remember. Even if, until just now, I'd forgotten that you were real and thought you just a dream from my childhood."

Jack, bowed his head at that, and sighed as he spoke unheard by the one he spoke to.

"And you'll think that again, within a few days from now once we leave. That's the way it works, as much as I wish otherwise." He looked now at the Captain, and frowned. "But enough of this, I getting tired of this idiot."

He reached out and picked up the tin jug of water, that was on the desk in front of the Captain, and flung the contents of it at the wall and freezing them in the same gesture. The result was a jagged clump of ice that embedded itself in the wood less than a foot from the man's ear.

The Captain almost shrieked when it happened, before he started to shout at his men who had similarly blanched completely white.

"T-take them back to their cart and escort them to the road. They may leave... _a-at once!_"

The soldiers hastened to lead James and Gavin outside, back to the cart, and the two of them left the town. Once they were clear, and Jack was settled on top of the tarp, James glanced at him.

"You wouldn't really have frozen the shelters of _all_ the soldiers, would you?"

Jack snorted, fiddling with his staff.

"No, but they didn't know that." He smiled wryly. "Remember, I'm allowed to intervene when it concerns you or the other people of the village, because the village is part of my home territory. But Immortals aren't allowed to do anything that would directly affect the course of wars, which for those of us who care about the suffering of humans, is a hard thing to accept. All we can do is watch and hope it doesn't go on for too long."

His smile faded and he sighed, before James then set a hand on his and smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise you that, no matter what, our family will do everything it can to avoid getting involved in any conflicts. But even if we can't avoid it, and the men of the family have to go fight, don't worry about us. Protect our children instead, for they are the future, and are the ones who will carry your story forward. Just as Nathan carried your story here to Kirktown, even if he forgot that it was more than just a story. Your name will spread among the people beyond our tiny village, and one day I believe that you will be believed in everywhere."

Jack's expression became wistful.

"You really think so? I mean, Mother Nature told me that I'm under restriction. Only people living in my territory can believe in me enough to see me. Even now, less than an hour after acknowledging me in that house, Nathan will be starting to forget I'm real. He can't help it, it just happens that way."

James raised his eyebrows.

"And didn't you tell our family, that belief is the most powerful magic of all? If we believe that one day you'll be seen by children everywhere, believed in everywhere, then it can happen. Never give up hope in that, because we won't."

Those words stayed with Jack, and helped him through the rest of the war. Past winters where he saw his season kill soldiers who lacked the proper shelter, through the years where he saw a smallpox epidemic ravage the colonies. But then, by 1783, peace was at last signed and independence won. The colonies were now their own nation, free from the rule of the King of England.

But for the villagers, this was mostly of little consequence, for their lives had remained unchanged by it. Their deep isolation sparing them the ravages of both the conflict and the epidemic. And so that winter, the first Festival of First Snow that took place after peace was declared, Jack got his largest pile of offered winterberries _ever_. The villagers thanking him for his protection, which they knew had helped keep them safe.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, there we have it. I have to say, I like 'rule-bending Jack'. He's starting to really show the apparent total lack of respect for authority that he has in the film :D**

**Of course, he does respect the rules he has to, but that's not to say he'll willingly admit it hehehe!**


	24. New Settlers

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 24: New Settlers

"Get back to your Sanctuary, Frost!"

"Chill out, Oisin! It's only four weeks until Northern Winter!"

Two figures streaked across the sky; one of whites and greys and the other of shades of brown. The latter chased the former, who proved as slippery as the ice he commanded. It was sufficient to say that relations between Jack and the other three Spirits of the Seasons, had turned decidedly sour during the last seventeen years. They resented the fact Jack was favoured by Mother Nature, despite him pointing out that it was only because _he_ didn't treat her like dirt on a personal level. The result was that he was _very_ unwelcome whenever he showed up in a place it wasn't his season, even if as far as the general work-rules went, he was within his rights to come north at this time.

Still dodging Oisin, who wasn't so much as trying to hurt him but rather just trying to drive him away, Jack skimmed over the tops of the trees and past the ridge which marked the edge of the valley and his territory. Once he'd done so, he then came to an immediate stop and perched on the tip of one of those trees.

Oisin also came to a halt, scowling.

"You are a disgrace, Jack Frost. You flaunt your lack of respect for the status-quo, and trample over the rights of the rest of us."

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh yeah, really? Winter may not 'officially' go into full swing for another month, but you and I both know that the Four Seasons overlap with each other a month each way at both the start and end transitions. There are places in the North of the World that have been getting snow for _weeks _because of how far north they are, just as there are places where the 'winter' I preside over never comes at all. But do you see me complaining when you, or Achieng, or Ariko sweep through somewhere 'out of season' when I'm doing my work? _No_." He jabbed a finger in Oisin's direction. "The balance calls for a colder than normal winter this year, which means that I have to make sure the temperature drops early. So quit your whining and let me get on with my work, you stumped-up arrogant git with a superiority complex!"

The Spirit of Autumn tensed, glowering at him.

"Don't push your luck, Frost."

Jack floated up into the air, and darted close to that he staring Oisin in the eye from just a few inches away. His eyes were narrowed.

"I'm not the one kicking up the fuss, _you_ and the others are. You act like the Seasons are inviolate, separate, instead of one whole that shifts and flows depending on latitude, longitude, and altitude. You three have turned the system into a stilted and stagnant procession of weather, instead of a living and breathing harmony. If I show up early for my work in an area, it's because I'm needed by the balance. It is _not_ some childish attempt to get on your nerves! If you worked _with_ me, instead of against me, you'd know that."

The two of them glared at one another for several seconds more, until Oisin let out a sigh of exasperation and backed up a short way. He then folded his arms across his chest, frowning.

"Fine, let's say that you're right? How are we supposed to organise our work around each other, if we don't know in advance when to expect each other to show up?"

Jack shook his head in disdain.

"Please... If you bothered to use the winds to watch the world's weather, _all_ the world's weather, all year round like I do, then you _would_ know."

Oisin snorted.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe you've been keeping watch on what we do with the weather during our seasons?"

The Spirit of Winter began to idly list some of what he knew, while also apparently inspecting his fingernails.

"During the monsoon season of this year, Ariko and Achieng dropped exactly five extra inches of rain on Southern Asia. Achieng also started fifteen wildfires, six of which were on that continent far south of China which no one has named yet, three were in the western areas of Northern America, and the rest were in Africa. Two weeks into Northern Autumn this year, you instated drought conditions in Southern Europe, while also causing floods in parts of Russia." Jack smirked. "Am I right?"

Oisin was staring, for while he couldn't say if Jack was right about what Ariko and Achieng had been doing, he knew he _was_ right about the drought and the floods.

His frown deepened, but some of his hostility faded.

"Fine, I'll admit you're right about what I've been doing." He paused, a little confused. "You _really_ use the winds to keep track of what we've been doing with our seasons? Why?"

Jack let his smirk fade, replacing it with a serious expression.

"Southern Winters can be boring, really boring, and listening to the winds' gossip helped pass the time." He flipped his staff up to rest on his shoulder. "I started listening more, after you three began treating me like a three-year-old instead of having the grace to get to know me for who I am instead of what you expect me to be. I guess I figured that if I understood your seasons better, I could figure out how to get you to take me seriously... Well, that and the fact that I _was_ still bored. I've more company than I used to have, but the Winter Sanctuary is still a quiet place a lot of the time. Weather Watching has become habit for me these days, whenever I'm down there. You should try it sometime."

The Spirit of Autumn began to relax, curiosity gradually replacing anger and frustration.

"You think so? So how do you do it?"

Jack started to smile, and plucked one of the little curls of wind from the air that came to him from all around the world regardless of where he was or the season. As he sent it to flow past Oisin's ears, it whispered what it had seen of Ariko's current work in South America. Another wisp, which had come from Africa, muttered about a rising storm of temper simmering in the region around the Summer Sanctuary.

Jack chuckled at that, smirking.

"Dear dear, I think Achieng has discovered the fresh layer of snow I dropped on the top of Mount Kilimanjaro... Well it was overdue for it, I held off for three years because of the low rainfall in that area. The moisture was there a few days ago, tail end of the rainy season, so when some of the rain was falling on the slopes I froze the bit that was above the snowline as it fell on the mountain. It was going to freeze anyway, but it was slushy, so I crispened it up a bit."

Jack sent several more wisps of wind around the both of them, a number of which carried weather news of things relevant to Oisin, and then he raised his eyebrows at the Spirit of Autumn.

Oisin regarded him back, unmoving, before a look of grudging respect became apparent.

"I'll give this 'Weather Watching' of yours a try. If it proves useful, I'll stop coming after you when you return north early. So long as you stick to the areas where you're actually needed."

Jack nodded, tactfully choosing not to make any smart remarks right now.

"Deal. Also, next year, Northern Winter is going to be pretty mild in a lot of places where there's usually snow. I can do rain when I put my mind to it, but maybe you'd like to use your finesse to do a better job than I can for the areas that will be getting it during October and December." He shrugged. "Winter isn't really 'winter' when there's no frost or snow. It's more like an extended autumn, which isn't really my forte, if you know what I mean."

There was another pause between them, that seemed to stretch on for eternity, until Oisin nodded once and then turned to fly away.

Jack watched him go, restraining himself until he was _sure_ the other immortal was out of earshot, before he then let out a whoop of victory! It had been a growing irritation for him over the decades, to hear of snow falling in far northern places up to several weeks before Northern Winter officially started. The 'tug' of the season, which each of them felt, wasn't so much as the herald of the seasons' start as a final warning that the Spirits in charge of them had to head out on that day at the latest in case the weather stalled.

That was something else that, in his friendship with Mother Nature, he'd learnt from her. Back when there had only been her, the Four Seasons had been what he'd described to Oisin, a harmonious whole that shifted and flowed in different ways in different regions, all depending on latitude, longitude, and altitude.

After Ariko was chosen, the winter/spring and spring/summer transitions became slightly stilted, which meant many areas that got that season later or earlier were being left to adjust on their own or be attended to too late or early. It had gotten worse when Achieng had been chosen, and she'd copied Ariko's idea of only ushering the seasons in when the season's themselves started calling, or rather as Jack now knew, _complaining_ about the lack of action. Mother Nature had been left to do her best filling in the gaps, which had increased in number once Oisin had been chosen and he too copied what the others were doing. Jack had added to her burdens as well, also copying the routine until he recently learnt better, but maybe now he had a chance to get a decent working partnership going with Oisin. That at least would mean the autumn/winter transitions wouldn't be an issue for her anymore.

And hey, maybe Oisin would eventually turn out to be an amiable acquaintance instead of hating him on sight? It was worth hoping for, even if Jack didn't hold up much hope for similar success with Ariko. Since he'd started 'intruding' in the far northern areas during the first few weeks of Official Northern Spring, times when the weather said it was clearly still winter in those naturally frigid places, she'd taken to screaming fits of temper whenever she actually caught him trespassing.

No, he'd spare himself any attempts at talking her round, until _after_ he'd spent a few decades working out a proper partnership with Oisin. At least then he'd have proof he knew what he was talking about.

Jack turned and flew off in the direction of the village, even if he had no intention of showing himself until the Festival of First Snow. He likened it to being a game of 'hide and seek', where the village children were the knowing seekers as he made sure none of them saw him early as he slipped in and out of James and Thomas' cabins. He was just thinking about how fun it would be, to tell them about the talk he'd just had with Oisin, when he spotted something that made him halt mid-air and frown. Something that hadn't been there when he'd left at the start of Northern Spring, and which hadn't been mentioned in the letter he'd gotten from Thomas two weeks ago.

A brand new cabin, built of raw pine-logs, close to the river and roughly a quarter of a mile from the village.

Jack flew down, landing in a tree at the edge of the clearing that had been made for the cabin and the farming plot which was being marked out ready for when spring came. A man and a woman, obviously his wife, toiled together to pound crude fence-posts into the soil, while their young son and daughter darted back and forth between them and the pile of posts that were set near the cabin.

Jack frowned, not in displeasure but rather in concern. A new family had come to the valley, but this was the worst possible time for newcomers to show up. This Northern Winter was going to be bad for this region, and without proper warnings to prepare...

This winter could be that family's last...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, you may have guessed it. The year is 1795, and the family by the river is that of Thaddeus Burgess. Changes are coming to Jack's valley, and to the village :)**


	25. Thaddeus Burgess

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I know you guys have been looking forward to seeing how I do this bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 25: Thaddeus Burgess

Jack stared at the family in great concern, his mind churning over the numerous blizzards and freezing winds he knew would be bringing to this part of Northern America over the next few months. He had the whole season almost entirely planned out for each of the major areas, with a little bit of room to change things if Mother Nature came calling with a specific storm in mind, but there was certainly no chance he could ease off the weather in any way.

This family were going to be in serious trouble, if something wasn't done to get them to prepare.

He flew up off his perch, turning to dart the few hundred yards to the village, which being on a small rise was actually visible from the new cabin. Upon reaching the village, and checking for any children being in sight, Jack then carefully slipped into James' cabin through one of the rear windows. His arrival startled the occupants, who had been in the middle of a meal when he made his entrance.

James hastened over to the window, to close the shutters once the immortal was inside.

"Jack, you're back early."

Jack was solemn.

"I've got early preparations to do, bringing the temperature down in advance of the official start of Northern Winter... It's going to be a bad one this year, which wouldn't normally cause me concern because the village always gets word from me to prepare... but."

James winced in understanding.

"The cabin down by the river. They are Thaddeus Burgess, his wife, Mary, and their children, Grace and Liam. They arrived a little over a week ago, and got that cabin set up in just a couple of days, they worked so hard at it. They were invited to build their cabin here, but refused. They wanted to be by the river."

Jack cursed under his breath.

"I can't go easy on them. If they're not warned about what's coming, they're likely to freeze or starve before winter is even half done."

James set his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll go speak to Thaddeus tomorrow, and invite his family to attend the Festival of First Snow. Gavin can tell his son to take the village children down there as well, to spark the beginnings of belief in you with Grace and Liam."

"Good." Jack let out a sigh. "That will mean I can have them pass weather warnings to their parents, although there's no guarantee they'll listen. Do what you can, James. I'll be back with the first snows in four weeks."

~(-)~

The weeks had passed by, seeming both swift and yet slow. Swift in that very little direct contact had been made with the family by the river, except by the children, and slow in that bringing up the matter of the Spirit of Winter, was something best left until circumstances actually meant it would be normal to mention it.

If he'd gone to Thaddeus on the day of Jack's visit, the man would probably have closed the door in his face.

James walked along the narrow trail, through woods dusted with the snow that had fallen just this morning. The path was well-worn now, thanks to the daily passage of the village children, let by Gavin's seven-year-old son, Grayham. Every day they'd gone to the cabin by the river, they'd helped Thaddeus gather firewood and get his farming-plot cleared of tree stumps, and then they'd led Grace and Liam into the woods to place games.

Grayham had then done as he'd been asked by his father, and made sure to talk about how the games played with Jack Frost were so much better than anything that could be played in the other seasons. Winter was the best for games, and stories, and Jack would be coming to the valley soon!

Reaching the clearing where the cabin lay, James saw the evidence that the two youngsters were already excited about meeting Jack Frost. Grace and Liam were at the edge of the farming-plot; the girl trying to make snowballs with the thin layer of snow that had gathered on the fence, and the boy had found a stick which vaguely resembled Jack's staff, with which he was pretending to freeze the straggly grass at his feet.

James smiled at that, and waved to them.

"Ho there! Is your father about? I've brought a gift for you family, from the village."

The two children looked up from their game, breaking into wide smiles as they then darted towards the cabin.

"Father! Father! A man from the village says he has a present for us!"

They both clattered through the open cabin door, audibly jumping around in excitement while they were out-of-view, and then they and their father came out into the open.

Thaddeus frowned slightly, but then smiled politely at his visitor.

"Well if it isn't James. Your grandson has been a mighty fine help around here. I was starting to wonder why none of the children had come today."

James strode over, a garland of ivy, fern, and winterberries held firmly in his grasp. He held it out to Thaddeus, along with a bundle of four winterberry sprigs.

"The children are busy preparing for tomorrow, the Festival of First Snow. I've come to invite you and your family to attend."

At their father's side, Grace and Liam began to bounce in excitement.

"Ooh! Grayham said the festival is when Jack Frost comes to the valley! Is Jack Frost going to come play games with us?"

James smiled at that.

"Of course he is. He comes every year, without fail, and he always plays with the children living here. He tells stories too, about the far away places he sees when he travels. I remember a few of them from when I was your age."

Liam looked up at him hopefully.

"Could you tell us one of them?"

James wagged a finger at him wryly.

"Ah no. Those stories are best heard from Jack. He tells them far better than I can."

As this conversation was going on in front of him, Thaddeus began to frown deeply.

"What is this nonsense about 'Jack Frost'? My children have scarce stopped chattering about him ever since the village children began coming over here to play."

James turned his attention back to the adult.

"Jack Frost is the Spirit of Winter. The pond near the village is his home during the winters here, and this will be the seventy-fifth year we have celebrated his return and thanked him for the protection he gives us, as well as the joy he brings to our children. This valley is his, and now that you live here too, it's only right that you acknowledge him." He held out the garland and sprigs again. "I've brought you this. The garland is to hang on your porch, and the berries are to go in the shrine at the village, should you come to the festival tomorrow."

Thaddeus scowled.

"I'm not interested in your pagan nonsense. I'm a God-fearing man, and the Holy Church is all my family needs to have salvation."

James didn't lower the offered garland.

"I think you may interpret us wrongly. Every family in the village owns and treasures a Bible, and we hold a prayer-service every Sunday in the village square. Nowhere in the Bible, does it say we should not pay our respects to the Spirits of Nature... And truly, it would be most ungrateful of us to ignore Jack Frost, when he has done so much for us. Do unto others, as you would have them do unto yourself, Thaddeus Burgess. Respect, for respect."

There was a moment of tense silence, the two men staring at each other while the two children watched in confusion. And then Thaddeus reached out and accepted the garland and the berries, if a little grudgingly.

"Very well, we shall attend your festival, and find out for ourselves if it is a fool's belief or not."

"Then we shall see you tomorrow, two hours after dawn. Jack usually arrives just before midday."

James turned and left, smiling to himself as he heard Grace and Liam begin to chatter excitedly. He wore that same smile again the following morning, when Thaddeus, Mary, and their children came into view on the trail at the village edge.

The family paused in surprise when they arrived, finding that the garlands on all the houses had the same coating of hoarfrost on them as they'd found on their garland, yet the frost wasn't on anything else. They were also surprised at the cheerful anticipation that filled the square, as the fifty or so villagers gathered in small groups to talk about the Spirit of Winter and the season ahead.

James linked arms with his wife and headed over to Thaddeus and his family. The two of them hadn't placed their offerings yet, so they could show the family what to do once they'd arrived.

"The shrine is over here." He waved for them to follow, which they did so, and once at the shrine, he and his wife placed their berries on top of the pile inside the shrine's base. "Spirit of Winter, watch over us until spring. Warn us when the bad storms come, and grant us your protection."

They stepped aside so that Thaddeus and his family could come forward, and it was Grace and Liam who placed their berries on the pile without hesitation. They then looked up at their parents, waiting, until Thaddeus and Mary relented, placed their berries, and uttered the same prayer.

"Spirit of Winter, watch over us until spring. Warn us when the bad storms come, and grant us your protection."

Once they were done, James saw the man's eyes linger on the little pottery plaque inside the shrine, which bore a simple drawing of Jack. Other, wooden plaques had been added over the years, all bearing a similar image, several of which showed Jack surrounded by smiling children.

"Only the young can see Jack Frost, before the concerns of adulthood cloud their eyes. Call our belief what you will, but we know the Spirit of Winter is real, even if we cannot see him. But you will know he is there, when the Mantle of Frost gilds the storm-pole above the shrine."

James now looked to Grace and Liam, before he pointed to the gathering of a dozen children nearby. The two youths dashed over to join their friends, while in the meantime Thaddeus and Mary were led to where a cauldron of soup hung warming over one of the fire-pits.

Mugs of soup were passed around as the morning progressed, the festival air gradually allowing Thaddeus and Mary to relax even if they remained unsure. And then, just before noon, a child's cry of joy rang out as all the youngsters began to cheer and point at the top of the storm pole.

"He's here! Jack Frost is here!"

From his perch, Jack grinned at them, before he then dropped down to spiral frost up the pole, making sure to make it exceptionally elaborate. He'd already dropped a special snowflake on each of Thaddeus' two children, before he'd come into view and landed. Just in case the efforts of the village children over the past four weeks, hadn't been enough to make sure the newcomers could see him.

Thaddeus and his wife stared, awestruck, as ice spiralled up the post in a pattern of obvious flowers and trees, with even a bird or two among the patterns. Then, as they watched, a snowball appeared in thin air. It moving as if someone hefted it, and then it was flung at one of the village children who shrieked with laughter as they dodged.

A snowball fight started, albeit a limited one with so little snow yet to be on the ground even after the modest fall that happened during the night. But if that hadn't been enough to convinced Thaddeus and his wife, Liam and Grace came charging over.

"I can see him, Father! He has white hair and a cloak with fur on it, and a staff too! Just like the picture inside the shrine!"

"I see him too! He told us that if we go to the pond this afternoon, he'll tell us a story!"

Thaddeus glanced at James.

"He really tells them stories?"

James smiled, not so much at the question, but that in the way it was phrased. By asking, Thaddeus was already subconsciously admitting that he was beginning to believe Jack was real.

"Jack Frost enjoys learning stories in his travels, and telling them to the children each winter when he returns here. He's well-known, and respected, among us. There isn't a person here, who grew up in this village, who doesn't remember listening to his tales or playing games with him in the forest. We remember, even if we are no longer able to see him. We know he is real."

Thaddeus' expression softened, as he watched the children playing with someone that only they could see. No one could hear such joyful laughter as theirs, and think this was not a good thing.

"How can it be that no one else knows of this? How can it be that outside of this valley, such joy is not known?"

James sighed.

"Because it's just not meant to be, yet, that he be believed in beyond this place. He cannot protect everyone from the harsh side of his season, but here at least, he can. That makes him happy, and that joy is what he gives to us in return for our belief." He glanced at Thaddeus. "So, 'pagan' as this may seem, I doubt God would object to us befriending the Spirit of Winter. No 'demon' could make children laugh as pure and innocently as Jack can."

Thaddeus and his wife looked towards the children, and by now, he at least was convinced.

"Truly... Mary, my heart, I think we chose a very good place to make our home."

Over by the children, even amid his laughing and running, Jack heard those words. They made his smile widen, as he spent the rest of the day with the children, until they tired themselves out and he sent them home. But the shadow of the impending harsh winter, which he had held back from speaking of during the festival itself, could not be ignored the next day.

He delivered his warning to the village, prompting them to start preparing their cart to get extra supplies from Kirktown, and then he flew to the cabin by the river, and landed a short distance from the young boy sat on the porch.

Liam grinned when he saw him, and jumped to his feet.

"Jack! Are you here to play?"

When the boy rushed over to him, Jack crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was not smiling today.

"Liam, today isn't a day for games. I need you to pass a very important message to you father, ok?"

"Ok!"

The child nodded enthusiastically, and Jack let out a small sigh.

"You need to tell your father, that I told you that it has to be a harsh winter this year. You've got three weeks to get any extra supplies you think you need from the town, before the first big blizzard moves in." He tweaked the boy's nose with his fingers, only now letting a small smile show. "And you and your sister need to ask the village children to teach you the Game of Songs, so you can play it during the storms and cheer up your parents. Ok?"

Liam nodded again, and charged around the back of the cabin to where his father was chopping wood.

"Father!"

Thaddeus set down his axe, frowning as he listened to his son explain what had been said. He then took hold of the boy by the shoulders, and regarded him sternly.

"He really said that? Are you sure? Because if you're doing this as a game, then your mother isn't going to be happy."

Liam shook his head.

"Nuh uh! Jack really said it! he's right over there!"

The boy pointed at Jack, who then deliberately landed and allowed himself to leave footprints in the thin layer of snow. He walked right up to the stump which was being used as a chopping block, picked up the axe, and neatly split the log that was resting there.

Thaddeus paled for a moment, at the ghostly act of the axe floating into the air and coming back down with a thud, but it got the point across. The family had asked Jack for his protection, and he was here to give them warning about the bad winter that was heading their way.

The man turned and headed into the house, where he grabbed his thick cloak, and the remainder of a loaf of bread, along with some of their coins to pack hastily into a bag while his startled wife watched.

"Mary, I'm going to go back to the town and get some more supplies... Our son says Jack Frost has told him it's going to be a harsh winter, so keep cutting more wood for our pile while I'm gone."

She frowned at him.

"You can't be serious, Thaddeus. This talk of a Spirit of Winter could well _be_ foolishness, no matter what we saw yesterday. Do you really think that 'Jack Frost' would go to the effort of coming down here?"

There was a thud as a snowball slammed into the wall beside the door, causing the couple to come out onto the porch with the intent of scolding their son for interrupting. But Liam wasn't near the door, he was several yards away chatting excitedly to his sister...

...And near the door, something or someone jumping up and down in the snow leaving footprints, audibly crunching into the white powder with every landing. That was then followed by a sudden burst of frost, which spread like a pattern of ferns across the top of the snow and up the cabin wall.

Thaddeus gave his wife another long look.

"I think that answers that. The food I will buy now, will keep until spring even if we don't use it. It is better to be prepared, just in case."

Mary, clinging to his arm at the strangeness of all this, nodded numbly before looking at him.

"Be careful, Thaddeus."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then stepped down from the porch, heading to the little lean-to where their handcart was kept sheltered from the weather. He then dropped his bag into it, took hold of the handles, and began to pull it along the trail that led to the road.

But when he reached the road, it was with some surprise that he found the village's wagon waiting for him, with James and Gavin, who was now a man of twenty-eight years age, sat on the driver's bench.

James smiled and threw him a coil of rope.

"Take that and tie that cart of yours to the back. It'll be four days to Kirktown and back, and travel is always best done with company."

Thaddeus caught the rope, and returned the smile

"And I'd be grateful for it. And I must say, it was quite a surprise to have my son deliver a 'message from Jack Frost'."

"Aye, I suppose from your standpoint, it will take getting used to."

All three of them chuckled at that, and Thaddeus tethered the handles of his cart to the back of the wagon, so that the larger vehicle could tow it along behind. Once that was done, he then clambered into the wagon and sat on the side that James indicated.

That was when Thaddeus noticed patterns of frost were being visibly drawn on the side opposite from him, along with one obvious word, 'hello'.

Gavin grinned at the newcomer's startled reaction.

"Jack gives you his greetings. He always accompanies the village wagon for trips like these, if he's not too busy with his other duties."

When Thaddeus continue to stare, James then laughed.

"I was not completely honest with you. One or two of us in the village, can still see and hear Jack Frost even once we are adults. But we do not speak of it, because it allows the children to think they are special for being able to pass on messages from him. It would spoil it for them, if they knew there was an adult who can hear him without any help."

Thaddeus recovered somewhat from his surprised state, and regarded them curiously.

"So how many of the adults can see him?"

James shrugged.

"That is of no real importance for you to know, and would spoil our village traditions if we made a fuss of it. But I can say that both of us here can see and hear him. It is why we volunteered to take this trip. Jack makes pleasant travel company, and he keeps the road clear for us as well."

Thaddeus let out a whispered breath of awe, and then glanced between James and the spot where apparently Jack was seated.

"I have something to ask... Mine is just one family that plans to move to the land beside the river. There are new mines being made to the west and south, and the river near my cabin is an ideal point to set up a crossing that will lead to the main trade route to the north. Would the Spirit of Winter object to a town being built there?"

James looked at Jack, and the Spirit of Winter shrugged and grinned.

"I don't mind, so long as they make the effort to get to know me. After all, more people means more children for me to play games with and tell stories to."

James and Gavin both laughed at that, and then he looked at the rather puzzled man who of course had been unable to hear that remark.

"He doesn't mind. 'More people means more children for me to play games with' is what he said. And all that we of the village would ask, is that if a new town does form on the banks of the river, that you take up and follow the traditions we have in our village. Jack cannot protect your town, if you do not believe in him. And we would rather not be faced with watching our neighbours struggle in harsh winters which, if they had listened to us and to Jack, they could have prepared for."

Thaddeus nodded to that, his expression determined..

"Then I will make sure of it. Every family that follows mine to this valley, will learn the importance of trusting and believing in the Spirit of Winter."

Across the wagon, Jack was smiling softly to himself in contentment. And later that winter, during the storms, that smile returned when the winds brought him the sounds of the village children playing the Game of Songs during the storms... and Thaddeus and his children were among those singing.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)**


	26. Earning Understanding

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next one, guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 26: Earning Understanding

The snows were starting to melt, the air warming even if only by a little. Throughout the woods around the village and Thaddeus' cabin, could be heard the wet thuds of white clumps slipping from branches and falling to the ground. Icicles everywhere were dripping with melt-water... and along the road that led to Kirktown, came a convoy of several loaded wagons.

Jack watched from his perch atop a tree, counting the people he could see on the road. They must be at least eight or nine families in this first group, and he knew it was the first. He'd eavesdropped around Kirktown several times during the harsh winter, listening for news of people who were waiting for the weather to break to they could head this way. A second group would be setting off a few days after the first, and if he'd put the snippets of news together correctly, there would be six families in that one.

It was a big change, one that made him smile in anticipation. The equivalent of the entire population of the village, would be settling here in his over the next few weeks, and with just this first group he could see about fifteen children under the age of twelve.

Jack's smile widened at the thought, so excited that he was literally bouncing on his perch in glee. He just wished he could stay and watch them build their homes, in person, but Ariko would be coming by in about a week and she was too much of a snob to let him.

Never mind that he'd practically set Northern Spring away _for_ her, by pulling back winter from the places where it was no longer needed, and allowing spring to slip on its own into the gap left behind. Ariko probably wouldn't even notice that her season didn't yell at her, to get moving, as loudly this year.

Jack sighed, turning his head to glance at the village and the lone cabin, before gliding up into the sky. He could have stayed a few more days, but then it would have been harder to leave. Besides, he had an errand and social visit to make in the North of the World, and doing it before Ariko set off on her rounds, would mean avoiding a confrontation and argument with her.

No, Jack would just let her find the new settlers in his valley, and then simmer in frustration at him gaining more believers. All without him being there in front of her to be yelled at.

He flew westwards, over the Atlantic, then Europe, then Russian, and onwards to Siberia. The snow wasn't quite beginning to melt around Santoff Claussen yet, but it would be in a few more days. But until then, the current generation of children were making the most of it.

Jack smiled to himself at the sight of several snow-forts, and also a few contraptions that appeared to have the express purpose of making perfect-sized snowballs, and then either spitting them out to be thrown, or firing them at a distant target.

He landed in front of Big Root and knocked on the door, waiting there until Ombric answered it.

The wizard smiled in greeting, and ushered his guest inside.

"Jack, my boy, it's been a while. How has Northern Winter gone for you?"

There was already a table and chairs sprouting from the floor, and two cups of hot chocolate, one of which was actually only slightly warm, floating down to rest upon it.

Jack sat down and accepted the offered drink, answering the question.

"It was a harsh winter for Northern America, and a large part of Russia and Europe as well. Yuki has led dozens of people in her homeland, to safety during this winter. But there are many more that she could not help."

Ombric nodded in understanding of that which was left unspoken.

"It must be so hard for you, to know that so many people die during your season, killed by the cold. You are very strong of heart, to endure that knowledge."

Jack took a sip of his chocolate, and grimaced.

"I can't deny my season kills more people, than those who die from floods or wildfires during the other three. But there's nothing I can do, to help those too poor to afford warm shelter, or those who foolishhy choose to go out into the cold without proper gear or supplies. I can't change that, so all I can do is try not to think about it too much." He conjured an Ice Mirror, changing the subject. "But, one good point to this particular winter, is that my sprites have found a _lot_ of books this year. I've got plenty of duplicates, so here you go."

Jack reached through the mirror, which showed a table in his library at the Winter Sanctuary, and lifted through three stacks of books. He set them on the table in front of Ombric, who then proceeded to examine the titles on the covers rather eagerly.

"Wonderful, wonderful! I shall enjoy reading these immensely." He got up, hurrying out of the room and then quickly returning with a little leather-bound tome. "And here, take this. Katherine has written down several of her newest stories, and had this copy of them made for you."

Jack took hold of that book with a wide smile, turning it over in his hands to inspect it before putting it through the mirror for safe-keeping and dismissing the portal.

"Tell her I said thanks, and that I'd get right on to reading it as soon as I'm back in the Sanctuary. It's going to be great to have new stories to tell all those new children."

"New children?"

Ombric had his eyebrows raised, and Jack grinned.

"A whole load of new families are moving into my valley, to start a town by the river a short way from the village. The first of those families, Thaddeus Burgess, his wife, and their two children, already believe in me. He's going to make sure the rest of the newcomers follow the village traditions too, so when I go back later this year, I'll have more than twice and many children to tell stories to!"

The wizard smiled at Jack's obvious enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful to hear, Jack. Congratulations." He sighed, his smile fading to an expression of wistful sadness. "If only the children of this village would remain here forever. Santoff Claussen has always been small, there is simply no room for all those born here, to remain. But still... it is always sad to see them leave, even when some do return after marrying, to raise children of their own here in this place. But most never come back, and I never hear from them again."

Jack reached across the table, placing his hand on the wizard's arm.

"I've known that sadness for a long time, too. For decades, most of the village children would eventually leave and go to Kirktown to find work. Once there, they'd forget that I'm real... But, like you said, Santoff Claussen is a small place, and there's no way that all of the children born her _could_ stay... And if they never left, then they could never teach the imagination that they learnt here, to others out there in the world."

Ombric remained silent for the longest moment, before he smiled in admiration.

"To think that a youngster like you, would be teaching an old man like me such a valuable lesson. You are right. If none of them ever left, then they never could teach imagination and belief to others beyond this place."

Jack smirked.

"Who are you calling a 'youngster'? I'll have you know that I am one-hundred and three years old."

"Which compared to me, _is_ young."

The two of them laughed, Jack finishing his drink before bidding his farewells and flew in the direction of Antarctica.

Jack's arrival back at the sanctuary was relatively subdued, if one ignored the grin on his face. Cernunnos was in the middle of a nap when he went to check the Winter Garden, Yuki was sat with the Selkies near the gate to the Ice Caves, chattering away while sprites ran around her feet, giggling.

Jack chose not to disturb them, they'd know he was back simply because the snow that fell inside the cave, only when he was in residence, had started again. He headed straight for his library, resisting the urge to go to the Hall of Mirrors, and sat down in the chair beside the table where the new book from Katherine was waiting for him.

He picked it up and started to read, pouring over the handful of stories it contained. The first run through he simply enjoyed them. The second, he began to commit them to memory. On the third he was up on his feet, slowly pacing backwards and forwards as he worked out the rhythm by which each tale was best told.

It was three days later before he stopped, having finally decided he'd perfected and memorised the best telling he could do for each of the stories. Only then did he go to the shelf where his most prized books were kept, and added the new one to the row of similar tomes containing Katherine's stories.

Jack left the library and headed to his sleeping chamber, deliberately avoiding the Ice Mirror in there as he floated over the top of his snow-bed. He then set his staff onto the hooks in the wall, and let go of it.

He dropped out of the air instantly, landing face-down in the snowdrift with a thud. A bit of wriggling around and the snow around the edges fell into the hole he'd made, then covered him in a firm, white blanket as he closed his eyes.

Northern Winter was hard work, even if it was the time when he had the most fun each year. It was time to get some rest.

He slept for two weeks, woken up by the chimes every day but choosing to 'roll over' and go back to sleep on each occasion. Only when he felt fully-rested, did he get out of his snow-bed and sit in the chair by the Ice Mirror.

He summoned an image of his valley, from high enough above to get a clear view of both the village and the area by the river. What he saw astounded him, for in the space of barely two weeks, a large area along the riverbank had been cleared of trees, and was dotted with both complete log-cabins and the incomplete frames of homes like those found in Kirktown and beyond.

Jack remained by the mirror, watching intently for day after day as those houses grew and were completed. He watched as Thaddeus encouraged the newcomers to interact with and befriend the people of the village, and as the two groups helped each other plant their crops. He watched as Northern Summer neared, and a group of the new townsfolk set about clearing a road northwards out of the valley, leading to the trade route the other side of the river. Others built the piers that sat one on each bank, and a final group began to cut the road that would lead to the mines to the south.

Jack was now forced to leave the mirror, to obey the beginnings of Southern Winter. He didn't cross paths with Oisin, but thanks to the winds he was aware of the Spirit of Autumn working around him as winter advanced northwards out from the pole.

As soon as all his necessary duties were done, Jack raced back to the Winter Sanctuary. He took up position in his Hall of Mirrors this time, so he could listen to the gossip of the winds while indulging his fascination with watching the new town. It had a name now and it seemed that, since Thaddeus was the first to build his cabin on the riverbank, and had been so prominent in organising everyone to get the work done, they'd decided to name the town after him.

Burgess; Jack approved of that most highly.

By mid-Northern Summer, the first cargo convoys were starting to use the new road and 'Nancy's Ferry', travelling between the mines and the northern trade route. A merchant had also set-up shop by the ferry's pier, and not only that but a rather familiar-looking shrine and wooden pole had been set up in the town square.

Jack watched as Thaddeus oversaw the completion of the shrine, and then held a gathering of the townsfolk to celebrate its completion. There was plenty of visible scepticism among those present, but Jack would fix that once he returned with winter to the valley.

Northern Summer continued on its usual routine, and then Northern Autumn began, as Jack now began to 'fidget' in impatience. He wanted _so_ much to go north _now_, but he restrained himself. He waited until the winds told him that the lands south of the Arctic Circle were beginning to cool, and that the first frosts there had taken place.

Jack left the sanctuary, soaring to the upper reaches of the sky and not descending again until he reached those areas where Northern Winter's first touch was now due.

It was only mid-September, more than a month and a half before the time he usually started his winter work. Yet as he brought a scattering of snow down over those high-northern latitudes, Oisin remained conspicuously absent and made no attempt to come scold him about it.

Jack dutifully followed winter southwards over the following weeks, pointedly never trespassing anywhere that autumn still held sway. As with the Southern Autumn/Winter transition, the winds kept him informed about the weather patterns and where Oisin was and what the Spirit of Autumn was doing. But other than the two of them working around each other, instead of Oisin leaving in huff at a set date for that year, there was no real difference but one.

Winter didn't summon Jack that year, there was no pull of demand that he go and tend to it. Winter was already in place, without jolt and while autumn still lingered in a last few places. And as Jack made a final pass around the North of the World, upon the day he knew winter should have summoned him, that was when he put the first scattering over snow over his valley.

Tomorrow he would return there, at last, and get to meet and play with all the new children.

That thought was firmly in his mind as he did the last part of his flyover, and it was now that Oisin finally sought him out.

Jack found him waiting at the edge of the valley, stood on a rock at the top of a ridge. He landed there beside his peer, and the two of them looked out over the forest towards the village and the new town in silence.

It was after a few minutes, that the Spirit of Autumn finally spoke.

"...I think I owe you an apology."

Jack glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"How so?"

Oisin turned to face him, seeming at least a little bemused.

"Frost... While your work in Southern Winter was too little for me to be sure, your work during these past few weeks has shown me something." He sighed. "You were right about the transition between our seasons, and that we should have been working together on it. The way that I and the others have worked all these centuries, truly is a jarring and unharmonious method. You've proven your point."

Jack stared at him, honestly startled.

"Wait, does that mean I can start my work the same way every year from now on? You're not going to come after me to try and rip my hair out?"

Oisin laughed, truly laughed, without a trace of scorn.

"It does, and that is why I must apologise. I had gone along with Ariko and Achieng's way of doing things, for so long that I refused to see that perhaps a fresh outlook on our work could reveal a better way of carrying out our roles. _You_ are that fresh outlook, and truthfully I am sorry that it has taken me the better part of a century to see that. I have treated you in a grievous manner, without due respect. I will not repeat that mistake."

He held out his hand towards Jack, who blinked at it in confusion for several seconds before he registered what was going on. Oisin wanted to _shake hands_ with him.

Jack hesitantly clasped the offered hand, and then started to smile as he gave it a firm shake and they both let go.

"I look forward to continuing to work with you, Oisin. I guess this means that you're not that bad after all."

A wry smile plucked at the corner of Oisin's mouth.

"I could say the same of you. But I do still warn you, don't take this truce for granted. If you cause me trouble or mischief, you may just be losing some of your hair after all."

Jack laughed.

"Touché!" He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, and you have my word that I will never deliberately cause you problems. If something does happen, there will always be a good reason."

Oisin nodded, also smiling.

"Then I guess this means the two of us are now... well I hesitate to say 'friends'."

"Amiable acquaintances?" Jack leaned on his staff, shaking his head in wonderment. "I honestly never expected you to come around this fast. I was planning on it taking a couple of _decades_ for you to call a truce."

Oisin chuckled.

"I am not so stubborn as our peers are. If you plan to make truce with Ariko, then I would suggest you allow _me _to attempt to recreate our arrangement, between myself and Achieng. If I can convince her to work in the same way, then with time Ariko will have little choice but to bow to pressure and relent. Perhaps then the flow of the Seasons can become what it is meant to be."

"With far less bickering between the four of us, and less of Ariko screaming at me every year."

"Indeed."

The sound of slow clapping interrupted the scene, making both of them look around for the source, until Mother Nature stepped out of the shadows. She had an expression of considerable amusement on her face, and she chuckled quietly before speaking.

"And, at last, two of my Generals realise the true way in which they are meant to work together. I have waited for such a thing to happen, for a very long time." Her smile widened. "It has been a most pleasant year for me, in that for both transitions between autumn and winter, I was not required to do all of the early snow-work, and I expect I shall have none of the late rain-work to do either. Instead I was able to simply sit back and give my full concentration to monitoring the balance of nature, without the constant distractions of fixing errant weather."

Oisin's expression became a frown when he saw who it was, but Jack walked over to her to clasp hands in greeting.

He then glanced at the Spirit of Autumn, and waved for him to come over as well.

"Stop being such a sour... So what if she's Pitch Black's daughter, and so what if she wants to try save him from the Fearlings if she gets the chance? You might refuse to keep such ties now, but are you telling me you can't remember a time when family meant everything to you? Being a Spirit of the Seasons, does not mean you have to forget the feelings you had when you were mortal. You should _cherish_ those memories instead of pushing them away. After all, you don't see _my_ feelings towards the descendants of my sister, stopping me from getting _my_ work done properly. The same thing applies to Mother Nature."

Oisin remained silence, seeming as if he were about to protest. But then he sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"I do remember a time, long ago. I do remember the family I had back then, but thinking about them..."

Jack turned away from Mother Nature, and went to Oisin's side.

"It hurts." He put a hand on the Spirit of Autumn's shoulder. "Losing my sister, is easily the most painful thing I've ever gone through, but that doesn't mean I want to stop thinking about her. Seeing her son die also hurt, but I'll always smile at the memories of him as a child. I've set myself up to be hurt over and over, by maintaining contact with her descendants, but I don't care. Because the happy memories I make with them, are worth the pain of one day having to let those people go... What's your happiest memory?"

Oisin went still, even as he looked at Jack. He then hesitated, before finally answering. His cool façade completely broken in this moment.

"The day I held my son for the first time."

Jack smiled at that, in understanding.

"Now, imagine that your son was the one tricked by the Fearlings, and taken over. Would you ever give up trying to save him from them?"

Oisin's eyes widened, and then he looked towards Mother Nature, who stood watching him with the shadows of deep sadness in her eyes. Sadness caused by happy memories she had of being with her father, before he had been deceived.

The Spirit of Autumn let out a sigh, and he nodded. This was a viewpoint he hadn't considered before now. One that he had never _thought_ to consider.

"I understand, and you are right. For my son, I would never have stopped trying to save him." He looked at her. "I guess I owe you an apology as well. This has become a rather unusual day for us, it seems."

Mother Nature smiled.

"Yes, Jack certainly has a habit of turning everything we have grown accustomed to, on its head. But, in a good way."

"Indeed." Oisin nodded, smiled one last time, and took flight. "I'll see you in the South in a few months, Frost."

And with that he was gone, leaving only Jack and Mother Nature stood on the rock.

She turned to him, her gaze seeming to study him for several moments, and then after a fleeting glance at the moon, she spoke.

"You truly are a remarkable person, Jack. I've strived for over two-thousand years to build a rapport with Ariko, and then Achieng, and then Oisin. Yet in less than a century, you have brought a level of understanding between him and myself, that I have never managed on my own."

Jack ducked his head, embarrassed at the praise.

"Well, it was just a case of reminding him of the feelings he once had, that were the same as those you have for your father. Once he remembered, that was enough for him to understand. The hard part was getting him to respect me enough to listen to what I had to say."

Mother Nature smiled, and with a gently gestured shooed him into the air.

"Go on, off you go, mischief maker. You're going to be late for your festival. Remember, you've got two shrines to do this year."

Jack blinked, realising that she was right, and he was dashing off through the air with a belated 'thanks' shouted into the winds as he went.

And then he started to grin, in anticipation of the joyous greetings of the children, and of the sound of their laughter. This was going to be a good winter.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, Oisin trying to convince Achieng is going to be fun :D**


	27. Changes

**Alaia Skyhawk: Admittedly this chapter is definitely filler, but I think you'll like what I foreshadow as coming next, at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 27: Changes

Jack flew towards the two settlements, excitement bubbling up and emerging as laughter and whooping as he swooped and soared towards his first destination, the village. And of course, the village would always be first. And this year they got a surprise because, even with the delay of speaking to Oisin and Mother Nature, he was an hour early.

Not that the children complained.

Their cheering and laughter filled him with joy at being back, and he revelled in it as he frosted over the pole. But there was _one_ change of routine, and that was in what he said to the children.

"I've got to go do the other shrine, ok? Meet me and the children from Burgess, at the big tree halfway along the trail. I've got a brand new story for you all to hear."

The children gasped in delight at that news, and dashed off to tell their parents that Jack had a new story for them! He watched for a few moments more, grinning, before he took to the air again and skimmed over the trees the short distance to Burgess.

There was a group of over twenty chattering and eager children waiting around the town's shrine, along with a large number of obviously sceptical adults. Thaddeus and Mary were the exceptions, as they cheerfully assured the children that Jack Frost _would_ come. In fact the youngsters were asking that question so often, that only the two who were intently watching for him saw him land on the post.

Jack grinned at Grace and Liam, and waved.

"Hey there! I'm back!"

"Jack Frost!"

"He's here! He's here!"

Grace and Liam's shouts and pointing made all the other children look, and such was the belief they'd already gained thanks to those two and the village children, that Jack didn't even have to use any of his special snowflakes.

Eyes widened, the children gasped in awe, and then they started cheering while almost all the nearby adults looked on completely uncertain what to make of it considering they couldn't see him. But then Jack dropped down and then spiralled back up the pole leaving frost in the wake of his touch, and that was something they could _all_ see.

Thaddeus smiled, nodding in satisfaction. He'd already been confident of Jack returning, since he'd seen the frost that had been left on the garlands from the night before.

"Welcome back, Jack Frost! I hope our shrine has pleased you!"

Jack dropped down again, walking through the crowd of children, who parted to let him pass, as the townsfolk gasped at the footprints they saw being left in the thin covering of snow.

Jack stopped in front of Thaddeus, and glanced over his shoulder at the children.

"Liam, tell everyone what I say. I'll pick someone else for the next time I have a message, and the time after that, so you'll all get a go, ok?"

Liam nodded eagerly, as did the rest of the children.

"I'll tell them."

Jack faced Thaddeus again, and spoke at a steady speed so that Liam could keep pace.

"You've honoured me, so much. It brings me great happiness to be acknowledged by you all, and to be able to bring joy and laughter to your children. Winter can be a harsh season, but it can also be one that brings families together. As the land rests in preparation for spring, so do the people get the time to slow the pace of their lives and think back on the events of the year. To talk about the happy times, and even the sad times, and become closer because of that."

As soon as Liam had finished relaying those words, Thaddeus bowed in respect to the invisible figure before him.

"It is _we_ who are honoured, Spirit of Winter, that you would give us your blessing to live here in your valley. That you would offer us your protection, that you would make our children smile, for nothing more than our words of thanks and the sound of their laughter."

Jack smiled at that, sighing in contentment as he then faced the gathering of children. His expression now showing a hint of mischief.

"Right, now that all the formal stuff is done... Follow me to that big fallen tree halfway to the village! The village children will be there too, and you call all hear a story from me before we have some fun and games!"

He leapt up into the air, whipping up a little of the snow in his passage, as Liam and the children's gazes traced his passage.

Grace began to dance about in excitement.

"Jack's gone to the big tree, to the other children, and wants us to go too! Can we go listen to him telling a story? And play games?"

Thaddeus nodded to his children.

"Today is the Festival of First Snow, so of course you can go. But remember, after today and for the rest of winter, you have to do your chores first before you go play."

"Ok!"

Grace and Liam dashed off, while the rest of the children began to clamour for permission from their parents. The rest of the adults agreed, if hesitantly, and actually everyone followed the children off up the trail.

Before long, there was a half-circle of adults looking on, at a gathering of almost forty children seated on rocks and logs around the large, fallen trunk. Listening intently to their invisible storyteller, oblivious to the presence of their parents.

The scene was both eerie and yet astoundingly beautiful for those onlookers, who gasped with the same awe as the children when Jack concluded the story by summoning a cloud of snowflakes to scatter over everyone... They were, of course, 'special' snowflakes... Since the parents were here, it wouldn't hurt to get them involved in the fun as well.

Sufficient to say, the following snowball fight, made possible by Jack conjuring and dumping large piles of snow all over the clearing around the tree, was the _best_ he had ever had. All those extra children, all those parents too even if they couldn't see him, meant _so much more_ laughter and fun.

Jack was left riding on a high all winter, even if it was a mild one with only minimal snow. Oisin was around, although out-of-sight, helping out in shaping the rain-clouds which Jack _could_ do, albeit only rather sloppily.

Two more years passed, as Jack and Oisin continued to work together in their new arrangement. In the meantime Burgess continued to grow, with a dozen more families arriving and settling in the valley. It soon came to pass, that the outermost home of the town, was barely a hundred yards from the edge of the village's fields.

Jack now stepped in, speaking to the villagers and townsfolk with the help of the children. He asked for stone markers to be made and placed, in a boundary around his pond and and swathe of the woods, ending where the large fallen log was. Within weeks of them being made and put into position, the area they bounded was already being called 'Jack's Wood'. It was that same year that town and village consolidated their two shrines into one, by building a new and much bigger shrine between the fallen log and the trail.

That was the day that the village became a part of the town, a part of Burgess, even if 'the village' continued to be used to denote that part of the settlement.

It seemed like no time at all before the year 1800 arrived. Burgess was flourishing, trade was booming, and it was becoming clear that Kirktown now had serious competition in terms of economic value. But no matter the rapid changes that were being brought, one thing remained constant, and that was belief in the Spirit of Winter. Jack had heard passing mention of himself in several towns out along the trade route, as 'that quaint story the people in Burgess believe in'.

But whatever outsiders thought, it didn't matter, because no one could deny that Burgess had uncanny 'luck' when it came to knowing what weather each winter would bring. By the start of Northern Winter 1799, the last traders passing through before snow made the roads difficult, all asked the people of Burgess for a weather prediction. Enough asked that Thaddeus posted official notices on the new Town Hall, declaring the harshness of winter they'd been told to prepare for.

And, of course, the predictions on that first notice were completely right.

Jack chuckled to himself at the memory, of hearing his name murmured alongside the predictions as word of them spread to the areas around the valley. Yes, sure, they were outside his 'range of belief', but his name was still becoming known. Just like James had said would happen eventually.

Jack was just taking a day or two's nap in the Winter Sanctuary, during the perpetual night near the end of Southern Winter in Antarctica, when his happy, peaceful routine came to a jarring halt.

He sat up in his snow-bed, dazedly blinking sleep from his eyes even as he shook clinging snowflakes from his hair. Something had woken him, and he wasn't entirely sure what, and he started to frown as he grabbed his staff and floated up out of his bed.

He went to the Hall of Mirrors, bringing them to life to show the world's skies as he flew up onto the icy spire at the centre. He then called to the winds of the world through those mirrors, asking if they knew what it was that he'd sensed.

When the news came in just a couple of minutes later, Jack didn't know whether to laugh or consider it _bad_ news... Because Oisin had gone early to the far northern lands of the world, where Mother Nature would have been setting autumn in motion, and was doing it himself...

...And Achieng had just confronted him about it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I know it seems I'm skimming over Thaddeus a lot, but he does appear a few more times in upcoming chapters. It's just that, plot-wise, very little happens during these years other than the growth of Burgess and the village merging with it. But, as you can probably already guess, the next chapter is going to be **_**FUN**_** :D**


	28. Snow & Summer Don't Usually Mix

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I know you guys want to read this as much as I wanted to write it, so here it is. Special Double Update Day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 28: Snow & Summer Don't Usually Mix

Jack stood there on the spire, the winds circling around him murmuring concern for his apparently dumbfounded state, before at volume loud enough to be heard _outside_ the Hall of Mirrors, he burst out laughing.

He doubled over in mirth, at the sheer _gall_ Oisin had shown. The Spirit of Autumn was, at the transition between Summer and Autumn, doing what he and Jack did at the Autumn/Winter switch-over. But of course, Achieng had probably never been approached by him about it, and even if he had she obviously hadn't given him permission.

Jack continued to laugh, until he forced himself to stop and ask the winds where exactly this confrontation was going on. And, ironically enough, it was in an area he knew well enough to open an Ice Mirror up onto the very clearing where it was happening. And once he'd done so, and moved the image closer a few times once he'd spotted where his two peers were.

They were in the middle of a patch of frozen tundra, somewhere in the northern part of Russia, and well north of the latitude where 'summer' could truly be called summer. If the nearby trees hadn't all been pines, their leaves would have been turning colour by now with how cold it was starting to get up there. But the dark-skinned Spirit of Summer didn't seem to care about that. All she cared was that Oisin was 'trespassing' during her season.

Jack perched comfortably on the top of his ice-spire, propping his chin on one had while tucking his staff against the opposite shoulder. His entire attention focused on the 'little' drama unfolding in front of him. Oisin just looked annoyed, but Achieng was screaming at the top of her lungs, winds whirling around her and whipping her numerous fine braids about to the point it looked like she had a head covered in snakes.

Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking. Maybe that was where the myth about Medusa had come from? Greece was certainly within the areas where she sometimes had to start wildfires, and what was to say that once, a long time ago, someone had believed in her enough to see her during a similar fit of rage... That or an immortal that _was_ believed in, had made up the description of Medusa based on her and had spread it around as a bit of a joke.

But yes, she was screaming at Oisin, who looked the image of complete and utter patience by comparison.

He sighed, turning his side to her and aiming his bow at some low-lying deciduous bushes that needed to start dropping their leaves.

"If you're quite done with your tantrum, perhaps you could leave me to get on with my work? Summer has already left this region, and Autumn has begun to take its place. I am needed here, and so I have come. That is all."

Achieng hovered a few inches off the ground, seething in anger as she glared at him.

"It seems strange, considering you have never done so before! It is not your time to be here, Oisin Leaffall!"

He glanced at her, before loosing his arrow to pass among the branches of the bushes.

"And that is because, until five years ago, I wasn't aware that Mother Nature was fixing the Balance of Nature during the seasonal transitions, because _we_ had been neglecting them with our inefficient and wholly inappropriate way of doing things. Seasons turn, not based on the calendar, but upon factors of latitude, longitude, and altitude. Here, far north and upon the high plateaus, summer is a very short season, while Spring and Autumn are slightly reduced, and Winter is the longest season of all. Very different from the lands around the equator, where Summer rules for most of the year, and Winter holds no sway at all in terms of snow."

Achieng drifted closer, her fists clenched. And yes, she was still screaming at him.

"And when did you become an expert in such matters?!"

Oisin shouldered his bow and faced her.

"Since I was wise enough to listen, when the error of our ways was pointed out to me by Jack Frost. He and I have worked simultaneously during the Autumn/Winter transitions for five years, to great success and the considerable approval from Mother Nature."

Beyond the mirror, which was invisible from their side, Jack had been chuckling quietly. But now he winced, and eyed the suddenly-still Achieng. He knew what was coming.

"...Whoops. You shouldn't have said that."

Out on the tundra, Achieng's already dark skin flushed darker around her face, and the damp ground around her began to visibly _steam_.

"_JACK FROST?!_" She gaped at him in utter disbelief. "You're working with, and standing up for, _Jack Frost?!_"

In the Hall of Mirrors, Jack stepped off his perch to get closer to the mirror. Having strayed north of the equator a couple of times during Southern Winters, he had personal experience of what Achieng was very likely about to do.

"Don't say any more, Oisin... She's going to explode."

On the tundra, unable to hear Jack, the Spirit of Autumn did just that. Say more, while wearing a slightly disapproving frown.

"We have misjudged him, Achieng. He sees the world with far clearer eyes than we have done all these centuries. He sees the errors that we have long-since blinded ourselves to."

The air around Achieng began to shimmer with heat, while the tundra grass beneath her began to blacken and smoke. Jack then saw her fingers open and clench in prelude, as he hastily conjuring a much larger mirror in the moment before she raised both hands and then snapped them out in a gesture in Oisin's direction.

The Spirit of Autumn remained stock still in shock at the wall of fire heading his way, having _never_ gotten on the wrong side Achieng's extreme temper before now. But before the fire could hit him, a pair of cold hands came out of thin air and grabbed him.

The moment Jack had Oisin through the mirror, he shifted the view to a position _behind_ Achieng and well away from the wall of fire that was scorching a one-hundred foot long swathe of tundra. The last thing he wanted was that physical manifestation of her fury coming through his mirror.

Oisin, now sprawled on the top of the ice-spire, looked around in confusion as Jack whistled in awe. As Achieng reacted to his disappearance, considering her fire had blocked her view of Jack's intervention, by flinging yet more fire around her in all directions. Forcing Jack to keep moving the position of his view to avoid it.

"Whoo boy, you got her mad."

Oisin got to his feet, his gaze tracing over the thousands of views of sky and horizon that blanketed the walls of the spherical room, and then at the person-sized mirror in front of Jack.

"This is in the Winter Sanctuary? But how? Since when-"

"Since when did I have the ability to make portals from one place to another?" Jack glanced at him. "Since nine years after I became the Spirit of Winter. I've said plenty of times how boring Southern Winters are. I had to do _something_ to keep myself occupied, so I experimented, and then I practised at getting better and better with my Ice Mirrors. I can get weather information from all over the world in a matter of seconds, when I sit in here." He turned back to the view of Achieng. "But enough of that, something needs to be done about her before she torches half the tundra."

He floated off to the side, conjured a new and rather large Ice Mirror that was laid horizontally and facing up. He then created a heap of snow on top of it, and touched the side of the mirror with a fingertip.

In the view displayed by the first mirror, as the pile of snow on the second one suddenly sagged downwards and vanished, Oisin saw that snow drop out of the air above her head and bury her.

He then saw Jack's head and upper torso appear, and glanced to the side to see his lower half sticking out over the edge of the second mirror.

On the tundra side, Jack waited until Achieng had managed to push her head up out of the pile.

"Cool your temper, Achieng Sunblessed. For someone who prides herself in following rules, you seem to quickly forget that the Spirits of the Seasons are forbidden from harming one another. If I hadn't pulled Oisin out of your way, you'd have set him on fire!"

He pulled his head back to the Winter Sanctuary side, while in the view of the first mirror, the snow-pile around Achieng now began to melt at a frightening rate. Enough so that Oisin winced.

"I believe you may have made things worse."

Jack snorted in disdain, and conjured a new heap of snow on the second mirror. This time giving it a second tap with his staff, causing an odd blue wash of light to flow over it and soak in.

"I believe that, in the next few moments, she will be _incapable _of venting her temper."

He reopened the portal in the second mirror, dumping the new pile of snow on top of her. He then watched and waited for her to push herself to the surface, which she did after a far longer delay than the first time. The reason being one that was revealed the moment her head reached open air.

Achieng wore an expression of utter fury, which in the blink of an eye became a grin as she inexplicably burst out laughing. She then visibly fought to stop, her expression darkening again, before again she erupted into giggles and collapsed onto her side shaking in mirth.

This cycle went on a few more times, before Oisin turned his head slowly to look at the Spirit of Winter.

"What did you _do_ to her?"

Jack started to chuckle, murmuring quietly to himself

"Oh, this memory is definitely going into my Hall of Sculptures." He laughed, and then answered the question. "I have another talent besides my Ice Mirrors. I can gift people, even immortals, with a temporary sense of fun and happiness. In strengths ranging from mild enough just to trigger a smile and a lifting of their mood, up to a level where they collapse into helpless laughter. I'll let you figure out which one I used on her."

He was grinning wickedly by now, and at the sight of Achieng still fighting against the urge to laugh, even Oisin cracked a smile and started to chuckle.

"I will admit to this being amusing. But what about when it wears off?"

Jack let out a sigh, deflating a little.

"All right, spoil sport. Another rule that binds us, is that we're not allowed to cause any form of damage to each other's sanctuaries. We can't even leave little 'presents' as pranks... and no, I never tried, so don't ask. I decided I wanted to keep living, and not have Ariko demanding my head. Not to mention the scolding I'd have gotten from Mother Nature." He pointed at Achieng. "So anyway, we bring her here and sit her down for a talk. Not even she would risk Mother Nature's wrath by damaging anything here in the Winter Sanctuary... But first, I want to make sure she can't hit me when I get hold of her."

Jack conjured a snowball in his grasp, blew on it to create the same blue glow from the pile he'd dumped through his mirror, and then he took aim and threw it through the first one just as she lifted her head to try and get up.

It smacked into her face, knocking her onto her back. And as the power of fun kicked in and was added to the effect she was already under, she was reduced to impotent giggles as she lay there.

Jack changed the view to another room in his palace, gesturing for Oisin to step through, and once they were both in the new room, he broke the first mirror and made a new one which he opened up on where Achieng was. He then flew through, grabbed her by one ankle, and dragged her back into the sanctuary with him.

He left her giggling on the floor as he dismissed the new mirror, before he indicated that Oisin help him lift her over to the table and chairs, both made out of ice, which were close by within the room. It was only once she was seated, her head resting on the table as she continued to giggle, that the Spirit of Autumn looked around and noticed what the room resembled.

"Is this a... kitchen?"

Jack walked over to the work-area in the corner, opening frozen cupboards and pulling out three ceramic mugs. He didn't have anything that was metal, since it didn't handle the extreme cold as well as the pottery could.

"The Selkies, in thanks for me giving them a new and safe home, give me gifts from time-to-time. Dried fish and meat, bread, leather and woollen stuff, and milk from the herd of cows they keep in this totally isolated little mountain valley I found for them. They have an Ice Mirror portal to that location, so they can come and go to it as they please." He opened another cupboard, and pulled out two pottery jars. "But these... I got these from Ombric, at Santoff Claussen."

Jack now located a large bowl, which he set over a little stone pit set into part of the work-area. There was charcoal in the bottom of it, which he lit using a magical fire-striker that was also a gift from the wizard. Lastly, he then lifted the lid on a large box at the end of the counter, and pulled out three mug-sized frozen blocks of milk.

Oisin frowned at that.

"Milk? Doesn't it go sour keeping it in there?"

Jack rolled his eyes, putting the blocks into the bowl over the little fire. He didn't have to worry about his work area melting from the heat, since no ice in the Winter Sanctuary would melt unless he told it to.

"Do you really think that milk will go sour, after it's been flash frozen down to Antarctic temperatures by me? Trust me, it doesn't."

He touched the blocks of milk with his power, 'pulling' the cold out of them so that they immediately turned to liquid that then began to warm from the heat underneath. While it did that, he spooned equal amounts of the white and brown powders from the two jars, into each of the three cups. Then, when the milk was hot, he divided it between them and gave all three a good stir.

He then blew out the fire, froze the residue on spoon and bowl so they crumbled off into a waste-container he had to one side, and he put both away before taking the first two mugs carefully to the table.

Jack made sure not to touch anything but the handles of the mugs, as he passed one to Oisin and placed the other close to Achieng. He then went back for his mug, lightly touching a fingertip to the side of it as he walked back. The result was that the brown liquid in his steamed only faintly in the cold room, while the other two released steady streams of vapour.

Oisin watched as Jack took a sip of his drink, and then warily eyed the mug in front of him.

"What is this?"

"Hot chocolate. Ombric introduced me to it. Go on, it's nice."

Jack reached out with his empty hand, to tap Achieng on the shoulder. It caused a glimmer of blue to visibly pull away from her and into his grasp. He couldn't take all of his power of fun out of her, most of it would just have to wear off on its own, but he could reduce it by enough that she was able to coherently sit up and direct a wavering glare at him.

"You overstep the line, Frost."

Jack snorted.

"No, _you _did that when you attacked Oisin. All I did was ensure the rules that bind us were followed, by protecting him and disabling you long enough for your temper to cool down... Now drink your hot chocolate, before it goes cold. I didn't go to the effort of making it, for you to go and waste it."

Achieng eyed him, her frown warring with the smile his power still tried to spark in her, before she relented and picked up the mug. But after the first sip, her eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise.

"This is good."

Oisin tried his now, echoing the sentiment. Jack then smiled.

"See? I told you."

He continued to enjoy his own, much-cooled beverage, as if completely oblivious to how odd it was to have three of the Spirits of the Seasons, sat around a kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. But then it was far more probable that he did know, it was that he just didn't _care_, and that thought caused Achieng to frown at him again over her mug. But this time, she was more puzzled than angry.

"You... are very _strange_, Jack Frost."

Jack set down his now empty mug, and started drawing frost-patterns on the surface of the table.

"So what? If other immortals think I'm strange, then they can think what they want. If being considered 'normal' means forcing myself to act and think in ways that completely at odds with the way I really am, then I'd rather be considered strange. It's better to be yourself, than to live a lie just to satisfy other peoples' distorted ideas about the ways in which _they_ think you should behave."

He stood up, freezing the dregs of chocolate out of his cup and putting it away. His sharp movements betraying the fact that he was actually very annoyed by her remarks.

And after hearing his words, neither Achieng or Oisin could deny he had every right to be irritated. Because that was what they'd done to him for _years_. They'd tried to force him to conform to their beliefs, rather than respecting that he had his own.

Achieng looked down into her empty mug, tracing the rim with a finger that was a darker shade of brown than the liquid the container had recently held. It was all so very _very_ odd, to be sat here being treated almost like an errant child by the Spirit of Winter. She and the others had accused him so often of being immature, and yet right now she had in many ways proved the opposite. He wasn't the one who had started the fight, he wasn't the one who had lost his temper... No, he was the one who had forced her to look at and see the truth of her behaviour.

She lifted her head, braids swaying, and looked across the table at Oisin.

"What was it you were saying? About a better way to transition between our seasons?"

Jack hid a smile as Oisin began to explain to her, both about the new way in which he and Jack worked, and about the 'weather watching' that made it possible. The Spirit of Winter left him to it, walking out of the kitchen after calling and telling a Winter Sprite to guide them to him once they were done. Jack then headed out into the main cavern of the sanctuary, to where Yuki was sat with several Selkies.

He joined them, and listened to the general talk about fishing conditions and the youngsters that had been born this year. And when the Spirits of Summer and Autumn came and sat with them as well, a short while later, he didn't remark on it. Even if the new harmony between the three of them, brought to mind a new problem they would soon have to face.

Ariko Blossomsinger, oldest of the Spirits of the Seasons, was going to be far harder to convince.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I loved writing all Jack's funny bits in this :D**


	29. Three Versus One

**Alaia Skyhawk: Someone asked where I get the names of the Spirits of the Seasons from, considering how unusual they sound compared to "Jack". "Ariko" is a name associated with a goddess/spirit of spring over in China/Japan sort of area. "Achieng" is an African name, which means something about summer although I can't recall exactly what it was. "Oisin" is a name from a myth, about a huntsman who was raised out in the forest by deer.**

**Moving on to Jack's Lieutenants, "Yuki-onna" is an obvious Japanese myth reference. "Cernunnos the Gifting Stag", is something I came across which seems to be European-based. "Marzanna" (and yes, she will be a Lieutenant too eventually) is a Slavic-based myth associated with winter and death :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little foray into the research I did to get names, and now we shall return to our regularly scheduled story update ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 29: Three Versus One

The months passed after the 'incident' and subsequent truce made with Achieng, as Oisin guided her through the new method of transitioning the Seasons and for Weather Watching. For Jack, it was a rather unusual span of time, since she was still doing her last handful of Summer work, just north of the equator, when he started his first few bits of Northern Winter work right up by the Arctic Circle. It meant that, for a couple of hours on a single day, the Spirits of Summer, Autumn, and Winter were all working in the North of the World at the same time.

It was also the day that both Achieng and Oisin came looking for him.

He was perched on the slopes of a mountain, close to the Arctic Circle, when the winds stirred unusually in herald to both Spirits descending out of the sky to land near him.

Jack turned to face them both, and leaned on his staff with a smile.

"So... What brings you to the cold north?"

Achieng glanced at Oisin, before answering that question.

"The winds will have told you, that I did my last Northern Summer work today in the Sahara. Due to differences in altitude affecting times, Summer will begin arriving in some places in the South of the World in three weeks."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"And you're telling me this, why?"

Achieng rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"_You're_ the one who came up with this new system, and you're the one who made the point of showing it to Oisin and then to me. I'm asking if or not I should 'intrude' on Southern Spring, or wait for for Summer Threshold?"

Oisin spoke now, somewhat wryly.

"What we're saying is, we haven't decided how to deal with her yet. Do we ask her to cooperate? If so, do we have Achieng approach her alone, or all three of us go together?"

Jack frowned thoughtfully, jumping lightly up so that he was perched in a crouch on the crook of his staff. He sat there, elbow braced on one knee, and his chin resting on one hand. He then looked towards them, head tilted.

"Well, given that I have the most experience or the three of us regarding her being angry... I'd say stick to the Summer Threshold, Achieng. Let _me_ be the focus of her tantrum, at the transition to Northern Spring."

Oisin frowned.

"Are you sure that's wise? She already dislikes you, and if you keep winter lingering in the far north while she is bringing spring to the south of you, she may attack you."

Jack snorted, and jumped down from his staff.

"That's where you're wrong. Ariko's temper is nothing like Achieng's." He glanced at the Spirit of Summer. "No offence. No, Ariko is a master of expressing her displeasure in words, and a little cloud of flower petals when she gets really worked up. I'd have accused you two of being rule-bound, but you're nothing compared to her. I may joke that she'd rip my hair out or put my head on a platter given the chance, but truth is she'll never raise so much as a finger against any of us, not even me."

Achieng folded her arms across her chest, frowning as Oisin also did the same.

"So what has that got to do with bringing her around to the new ways?"

Jack grinned.

"It's simple. Let her get all worked up and angry at me, and then while she's still flailing around after my winter work is finished, you move in and start your equatorial summer work and catch her off guard."

"And then what?"

At that question, Jack chuckled.

"Then? Then we _ignore_ her. Let her scream and shout, let her throw her little flower petals around, and we'll just get on with our work. She's so used to being the oldest of us, the one that set the boundaries for how _she_ thinks we should all act and go about our duties. She only has that 'power' over us, if we listen to her."

As Achieng's eyebrows went up in surprise, Oisin started to chuckle in admiration.

"Now _that_ is a brilliant bit of planning. It's true, we've always deferred to her as the oldest of us. If we simply stop doing that, she won't know how to react."

Jack smirked.

"That's right. Be ready, Achieng, because this is going to be so much _fun!_"

He soared up into the air, throwing an enchanted snowball at her in the same motion, which resulted in her breaking into a grin as she shouted after him. Whatever reprimand it was meant to be, it lost it's effectiveness thanks to the giggles that escaped her.

"_Stop doing that to me, Frost!_"

Jack laughed and shouted back.

"But you're so much nicer when you smile! Learn to live, instead of just existing! Both of you are way too stiff!"

The Spirits of Summer and Autumn glanced at one another as he disappeared up into the sky, the latter speaking after a thoughtful pause.

Oisin looked a little bemused.

"I am forced to admit, that the past five years are among the most enjoyable I can recall during my life as an immortal."

Achieng, still smiling from the effects of the snowball, snorted.

"I too am forced to admit the same thing. Until that day I confronted you on the tundra, I had not laughed even once since the day I became immortal." She paused and let out a single, willing, laugh that was nothing to do with Jack's influence. "I never realised until now, how much I missed it."

Oisin smiled.

"To quote a proverb which pre-dates the Spirit of Winter, but which I find rather apt... 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'."

Achieng laughed.

"I get the feeling that Jack will _never_ be dull."

They weren't aware of it, but despite being more than a hundred miles away by this point, Jack still heard what they said thanks to a gossiping bit of wind. It made him smile, to know he'd finally reached an understanding with them. He knew they would always be formal for the most part, and the snobbish way in which they held themselves separate from others would probably never fade, but they no longer condemned him for being himself. And maybe, just maybe, they'd continue to let him make them smile and laugh now and then.

He kept that in mind throughout Northern Winter, even stopping by in the South of the World on a couple of occasions to see if Achieng needed any advice on Weather Watching as she started on her second combined Summer/Autumn transition with Oisin. Normally she would have chased him away for being in the south, but this time she respected that he had brought no cold with him and that the visit was purely social. He wasn't there to be a nuisance, he was there to offer some help.

He only stayed for a couple of hours before he returned north, tactfully choosing not to push his luck. There was also the fact that Northern Spring was fast approaching, and the southern areas of the north were starting to warm.

Jack did as he'd done in the previous few years, pulling winter back from the areas where it was no longer meant to be. He even pulled warmer air up from the south, something he usually only did when he needed damp air to make big snow-clouds, and went to the effort of bringing deliberate rain in the places that Mother Nature would have begun bringing it because of Ariko's negligence. He was in the middle of doing one such rainstorm, when the immortal in question appeared at his side.

"You know, you should really leave that to me. Save your strength for your own season, Jack."

Jack turned, facing her here where they floated above the clouds, and he grinned wryly.

"I just thought I'd help out."

Mother Nature smiled, her tone mildly reprimanding.

"And you have already done that, in coming to an understanding with Achieng and Oisin. You have spared me a great deal of effort, in expenditure of time and power. Don't exhaust yourself by doing things you don't need to do."

Jack remained quiet, but then he sighed and allowed a little of his fatigue to show. He looked weary, and even with the Spring Threshold now just a few days away, he would still have a fair bit of weather shepherding to do in addition to dealing with an angry Spirit of Spring.

"Ok, so maybe I am a _bit_ tired."

Mother Nature gave him a long, look, not fooled in the slightest as she pointed south.

"Go back to your sanctuary, and sleep. If you aren't already awake at that time, I'll come rouse you the day after the Spring Threshold."

Jack considered protesting, but for the fact that sleep seemed a very attractive prospect right now. Enough that he didn't even bother flying to Antarctica, and instead went straight through an Ice Mirror into his sleeping chamber.

He slumped into his bed without hesitation, asleep in moments. If there was one downside to the new ways, it was that there would only be a month or so during the year when he didn't have at least a little bit of work to do each week. His two-week naps might become a thing of the past, which meant that shorter naps like this one were something he'd have to start fitting in here and there. It wasn't that the new ways created more work for the Spirits of the Seasons, it was just that they spread the work out a bit more.

Jack slept for four days straight, waking only for a minute or two each time his chimes went off. It was on the chimes of the fifth day, that he heard someone clear their throat when he was about to roll over and go back to sleep.

He sat up, his head protruding up through the pile of snow, and he shook the loose flakes from his hair. It was then that Mother Nature chuckled where she stood at the side of the bed.

She smiled.

"You know, you look rather adorable when you do that. Some would even say 'cute'."

Jack gave her a flat look, taking hold of his staff from the hooks above the bed and floating up out of the snow.

"And _you _try looking tough and serious when _you_ have just woken up." He sighed, whisking the snow of his bed smooth. "So, Ariko is on the move?"

Mother Nature nodded.

"She set out a few hours ago. I would be bringing a light snow over parts of Pennsylvania, and the States north of there, right now. But I felt that you might want to do it, considering yours and your peer's 'plan'."

"You know about that?"

At his question, she laughed.

"Jack, you are not the only one who listens to the winds. They are, after all, notorious gossips when it comes to anything to do with the Spirits of the Seasons. They got that bad habit from you." She made a shooing gesture. "Now go on, get going, or Achieng and Oisin will wonder what's keeping you."

Jack smirked, stepping through the large Mirror which was still in the room from a few days previous. He had it take him to his valley, whereupon he then tapped the clouds that were already above and triggered a faint falling of snow for a hundred miles in every direction. He then headed to Northern Russian, to where similar weather was also due, and waited for the inevitable confrontation.

It came sooner than he'd expected, which was saying something considering he'd already predicted she'd come at him during the first day. If anything, the fact she reached him barely an hour after he started work in Russia, meant she'd already been chasing him when he left North America. It was just that she'd been unable to keep up with him since he could fly faster than her.

As it was, he was messing around building a snow-fort on a remote cliff when she found him, and she already had her little cloud of petals up.

She glared at him venomously.

"_What are you doing?! It's SPRING now, not WINTER!_"

Jack glanced at her, before resuming adding more walls to his little fort.

"It's spring in the _south_ of the North of the World, and the low-lying areas and coastal plains. This far north, and this high up in the mountains, winter isn't due to end for another five weeks. I still have work to do up here."

Ariko darted towards him, kicking a chunk of his snow-fort to pieces in the process.

"And _this_ is work?"

Jack pointed at the clouds overhead, which were shedding a thin mist of snow over the mountains.

"No, _that_ is work. This is just me passing some time, while I wait for summons to another bit of work." A wind swirled around them, bringing news of unstable snow-pack on a mountain to the south. It needed shifting, lest the spring thaw cause it to give way when someone was below. "Which would be right now."

He was up into the air before she could react, and already soaring away by the time she set off in pursuit. But no matter how much she yelled at him, he didn't bother answering any of her accusations after that. He set off the avalanche, made sure everything was stable afterwards, and then spent the rest of that day 'sledding' down the slopes of an adjacent mountain. During all of that, he flat-out ignored her, until she was forced to fly off because her own duties were calling.

Over the following weeks, she came to scream and shout at him in every spare moment she had, but she might as well have not bothered for all the response she got. At most, she got a bland 'Can you leave? I'm working'.

When he finally headed back to the Winter Sanctuary, it was a rather agitated Spirit of Spring who was left behind in the north. She fluttered around doing her duties for the following month, still worked up after all that time, when the winds told her Achieng was on the move in Africa.

Ariko headed there immediately, seeking out she who had been her most long-time supporter, and upon finding her came to a halt at her side. The Spirit of Spring then began to wave her arms around in angry distress.

"That Jack Frost, he _ruined_ spring in so many places, saying that winter hadn't left them yet! I know it usually snows in those places for a few more weeks after Spring starts, but that's no excuse for him to loiter around getting in my way!" She turned to face the Spirit of Summer. "He is _impossible!_ He should never have been chosen to be one of the Spirits of the Seasons!"

Achieng remained silent as she regarded the Spirit of Spring, and then she sighed, shook her head, and gestured at the skies.

"I don't see what the problem is, personally."

Her power reached out, shooing some clouds away while pushing others southwards in prelude to the rainy season which would begin in parts of Africa in a few more weeks. In the meantime Ariko gawked at her, looking between her and the sky several times before taking a deep breath.

What then came out of her mouth wasn't so much as a shriek, by a shocked, whining squeal.

"_What are you doing?_"

Achieng glanced at her, and replied blandly.

"My job... Summer is now moving into this area, and it called me. If you're going to keep being a nuisance and disturb me, I'm going to have to ask that you leave so I can get on with my work. Don't make me complain to Mother Nature."

Ariko stared at her for a few moments more, before flying off radiating such emotion that one of the nearby clouds released a bolt of stray lightning.

As soon as she was gone, Achieng took flight and turned southwards to the Summer Sanctuary. And upon arriving at the oasis, which looked like a combination of a tropical forest merged with a savannah plain, she landed beside a narrow stream in the lea of one of the larger trees.

Underneath that tree, sheltered in the shade, Jack and Oisin were sat on a log waiting for her.

The Spirit of Winter grinned in anticipation.

"So she confronted you? How did she react?"

Achieng looked at him, her expression serious, before without any 'help' from him her façade cracked and she burst out laughing.

"She... She... Oh for the love of little sprites, she looked so _bewildered_ when I told her to stop interfering with my work. Up until that point, she was ranting about how you had 'ruined' spring in several places. I think she expected me to sympathise, and assure her that yes, you _were_ a terrible person to have been chosen to be one of us."

Jack's grin widened.

"So, how long do you think she'll hold out, before she goes crying to Mother Nature and gets the shock of her immortal life?"

"I'll save you the trouble of placing any bets." All three of them turned their heads to look, to where Mother Nature stood beside the stream looking rather amused. "It has barely been an hour since she left you, Achieng, and yet she was calling out my name within _minutes_ of taking to the skies. I told her, most firmly, that I was very pleased with the cooperation and good work you three have displayed in recent times, and that I expected her to defer to your experience in the new methods and seek tutelage from one of you regarding it."

All of them were stunned to silence, until Oisin quietly remarked.

"But the only one who could teach her, would be one of us who shares a seasonal boundary with her. Achieng is still learning all this for herself, so it can't be her."

There was a shocked splutter beside him, before Jack toppled off the log and began to howl with laughter.

"Oh, this is so _hilarious!_ She's going to have to ask _ME!_"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Now I know you'll all probably want me to write that scene, but after doing all these other funny ones, I'm going to let you all picture for yourselves how that goes. But there will be some Sulky!Ariko next chapter.**

**Also, on another note, that proverb Oisin says really does pre-date Jack in the time-line. It first appeared in written form, in James Howell's "Proverbs in English, Italian, French, and Spanish" in 1659 :)**


	30. Shadows

**Alaia Skyhawk: And the next arc begins! We're moving into the juicy bits of my plotting now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 30: Shadows

"I still think this is stupid, and messy, and illogical, and... and..."

"Not regimented and ruled with an iron fist? I hate to break it to you, Ariko, but Nature is unpredictable and chaotic by well, nature. No force of nature can be ruled by a force of man, and it won't be held to a leash made of human concepts. That's why Mother Nature wants us working this way from now on."

"...I still think this is stupid."

Ariko sat there, glaring at him and pouting. A person could be forgiven for thinking that this was the first Winter/Spring transition that the two of them had worked on together, but in fact it had been _ten years_ since Mother Nature had told her to switch to the new methods, and this was their _nineteenth_ transition.

Ariko had been well and truly knocked off her high-horse, but it seemed that even after a decade she was still sulking about it. And she always made a point of seeking out Jack, when the winds told her he was on his last bit of winter work before going back to the Winter Sanctuary. She did it in an obvious attempt to annoy him.

Jack kept his back to her, rolling his eyes as he ushered away the clouds he'd used for one last brief blizzard over Patagonia. Ariko had gone from being a general annoyance, haughty and self-superior, to acting like a petulant child whenever they crossed paths. She didn't treat Achieng that way, he knew that from speaking to the Spirit of Summer. No, Ariko blamed _him_ for all these changes, which to give her credit he _was _the one responsible, but she simply refused to accept that this change had been for the best.

The clouds sent on their way, Jack sighed and shook his head. Speaking without turning to face her.

"You know, you glaring daggers at my back at every opportunity may have been cute a first, but now you're really starting to look like a spoiled brat. If you keep acting like a child with tantrum issues, then I'm going to start _treating_ you like one."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, in time to see a flicker of conflict in her expression. She was determined to keep voicing her objections, but part of her didn't want to prove him right. That part was her pride, and it was the same thing he'd exploited to bring Oisin and Achieng around. They'd just been far less stubborn about it.

She flew off without another word, still pouting, and Jack let out a sigh of relief once she was gone. Southern Winter was over, and he had three and a half weeks before the first preliminary parts of Northern Winter would require his attention around the Arctic Circle.

He arrived back at the Winter Sanctuary to find Yuki playing games with the sprites, who she had shooed back home in line with Jack's expected time of return. He waved to her as he passed, petting a couple of the sprites that came to dance in greeting around his ankles, and then headed into the Ice Palace to go take a nap.

The numerals above his bed caught his attention when he went to it, his mind reading the numbers and words as he remained in thoughtful silence. Twenty-third of August 1811... In three months, three weeks, and two days, it would be exactly one-hundred years since he had died and become Jack Frost.

Jack slumped into the snow on his bed, not particularly looking forward to that anniversary. He tended to try and ignore the date of his death, December the sixteenth, each year. Not because he didn't like remembering saving his sister, but because he preferred not to think about the memories of what happened after... The cold and the dark, the desperate need to breathe, and the terror of being trapped under the ice. Those memories didn't cause him problems in the sense of him locking up when faced with them. Being trapped under ice no longer held any fear at all for him, since he couldn't become trapped anymore and he was incapable of drowning. He just didn't see the point in reliving it every year for some unnecessary purpose of posterity.

He curled up on his side under the snow, sighing as he let his body relax into that cool, cushioning hold. He wouldn't be able to avoid it this year. He knew for a fact that Yuki was planning some sort of little party, as much as he also knew it was supposed to be a surprise for him. He hadn't told her he already knew what she was planning. But he also knew that his family wanted to celebrate it as well, discretely of course. Gavin had said as much in the letter he'd left in his house two weeks ago. His father, James, had passed away three years previous.

Jack slept for a week, and then spent the next two in his library flipping through the most recent books his sprites and found and brought back. When he did go north in the middle of September, it was a relief to be working with Oisin rather than Ariko. He and the Spirit of Autumn crossed paths regularly during the weeks before Winter Threshold, and they always made time for at least a brief talk about weather conditions. It might have been a boring topic for Jack, but it was better than not being on speaking terms with Oisin at all. Not when they now had the new method down to a routine.

Winter Threshold's arrival, when it did finally come, roused Jack from his morose thinking and replaced it with anticipation. For when that day came, he cast a fine covering of snow over his valley and spent that night planning what would be the first story he'd tell that year.

Once morning came, all thoughts about the anniversary of his death were pushed from his mind.

Thaddeus and Gavin, being of similar age and importance to the two settlements when they were separate, now jointly led Burgess. Thaddeus in charge of the day-to-day matters, and Gavin in charge of everything to do with the shrine and the Festival of First Snow.

Burgess looked beautiful beneath the sprinkling of white that lay across it, and the change from past to present was far more apparent these days. All the old log cabins in the 'village' had been replaced with proper homes, and the town itself was still growing although the rate of that growth had slowed a bit. The shrine had evolved as well, becoming larger and more ornate. There were at least a dozen traders lingering in the town waiting for 'Jack Frost' to arrive, even if they were sceptics, just so they could get the weather prediction that would be posted at the town hall tomorrow morning.

Jack ignored those people, knowing that it would be a waste of his time to even try to convince them he was real. No sooner than they had left the valley, they would forget they'd learnt he was there. No one was immune to that... Not even Gavin's younger son had been immune.

That thought caused a flicker of a frown to cross Jack's face, as he descended towards the storm pole by the shrine, which was surrounded with a huge crowd of adults and children. Grayham's brother, David, had left to go to New York shortly after James had died. His belief in Jack Frost, had then only survived for two months before he began to believe it was a dream. Gavin barely mentioned David these days, although they kept in touch and David did plan to visit, but the awkward break was still there. Jack knew that was only going to continue to be a problem within the Bennett Family, and resigned himself to it.

Again the sombre thoughts were pushed aside, as Jack threw himself into the playful theatrics of the Festival of First Snow. He drew frost patterns at every opportunity, threw snowballs at the sceptical traders while the children looked on and giggled. He revelled in every part of it until dusk came and everyone went back to their homes.

Jack was in Gavin's new house, admiring how much more spacious it was than the old cabins had been, when Thaddeus and his wife came calling. Both Grace and Liam were grown up and married now, both with children of their own on the way. It left their parents with rather more time on their hands, which today they had chosen to spend in visiting their oldest friends here in the town.

When the couple were ushered in, Jack smiled and ran a circuit of the living room, knowing full well that it wasn't _normal_ to have a cold breeze circle a room when all the doors were closed.

Thaddeus almost jumped in fright, before a moment where he was certain he'd heard a faint and ghostly chuckle. He glanced at Gavin, eyebrows raised, and smiled.

"Jack Frost is in here, isn't he? I always find it a wonder, the closeness of friendship your family shares with him."

Gavin returned the smile, and hung their coats on the hooks beside the door.

"Our ancestress, Emily Overland, was his first believer. We have had a special connection to him ever since, because of her."

Thaddeus nodded in understanding, even if he knew not that he'd not been told the full truth. He then looked around the room, until he spotted the corner where something unseen was drawing frosty patterns on the adjacent window.

"Welcome home, Jack Frost. It is good to have you back."

Jack smiled, waiting for Gavin to nod before speaking.

"I'm always glad to come home to Burgess. It's the high point of my year."

Gavin relayed his words, causing Thaddeus to laugh.

"That's good to hear."

The evening progressed cheerfully, with Jack remaining in his corner so as not to risk putting out the fire, but otherwise taking full part in the conversations that took place. In some ways it was hard to believe that Thaddeus and his wife had started out as sceptics. Both were so comfortable being in his presence, that at times Jack had to remind himself that they couldn't see him. It was a shame really, but Dumb Adult Logic still kept that thin barrier between them.

Days passed, weeks progressed, and the sixteenth of December grew closer. Jack found himself lingering close to his pond as the date neared, obsessively checking and thickening the ice that covered it. It didn't matter that no-one had ever fallen through the ice there since the time that he had, he always made sure to keep the ice solid and then break it so that it was obviously dangerous when the end of winter neared and the thaw began. He just couldn't shake the dark memories, of burning cold water and sinking into darkness. They lingered at the edges of his mind, hidden from those around him by his smiles and laughter.

Not even to Emily, had he described what he'd gone through that day.

When the day came, Jack spend the early hours before Burgess dawn, back at the Winter Sanctuary where he got a bigger surprise than he'd expected. Yuki had _actually_ managed to bake him a cake, albeit a small one and only with the help of the Selkies. The members of that Tribe of Myth, filled the Sanctuary Plaza with tables of food and drink, and the air within the cavern with music and songs and laughter. Sprites ran everywhere, chased by Selkie children, both groups giggling and smiling in joy.

And in the face of that, Jack felt the dark memories being pushed aside. He was still smiling when he arrived in Burgess just after dawn, and entered Gavin's home to find the interior decked with garlands and paper-chains. And the biggest present of all was a book, a leather-bound book marked with nothing more on the cover than the Snowflake Symbol of the Winter Sanctuary. And inside...

It was a family tree, starting with Emily and Albert, and one other entry beside hers which was noted as being her brother.

_~Jackson Overland/Jack Frost~_

_Born: 14th March 1693_

_Died: 16th December 1711_

_Reborn: 16th December 1711_

Jack closed the book and held it close, wordless with emotion. And then he let out a shuddering sigh, a hint of tears in his eyes, and held it out to Gavin.

"You look after it for me. Write in it every name, every birth, every marriage and death. I want it to be Emily's living legacy, a record of this family that means so much to me."

Gavin accepted it back and passed it to his wife, before he lay a hand on Jack's arm.

"You may remember this day as being the one you died, but we remember it as the day you came back to us. Happy one-hundreth anniversary as the Spirit of Winter, Uncle Jack."

Jack pulled him and his wife into a hug, starting to laugh in joy. In that moment, he felt like nothing could mar or spoil the year that was ahead...

He was wrong...

On June the eighteenth, 1812, another war broke out between America and Britain, and David was among the casualties during the initial months of the conflict. He would never get to return to Burgess, would never get to rekindle his belief in Jack. He was gone, without ever remembering what it was that he had lost when he moved to New York.

It was a bleak time, apprehension ran rife even as far inland as Burgess. And nowhere else was that uncertainty stronger than it was in the newest of the children to have moved to the town with their families.

It was this winter, that Jack saw his first Fearling. A shadowy figure that looked like a twisted wraith, a shadow of men that shunned the light. It stalked the town perimeter, staying under the eaves of the forest. Most often glimpsed at night when there was no moon visible, but occasionally Jack saw it during the day when the sky was overcast and gloomy. He tried to drive it away, but it always eluded him, slipping from shadow-to-shadow in the blink of an eye.

As more news of the war trickled in, and the children's' inner fears grew worse, a second Fearling joined the first. By the time Ariko began her early spring work, and then Spring Threshold arrived, there were _five_ of them. And Jack knew his time in the North of the World was almost up, and that he would be forced to leave. The Fearlings had stayed out of the town, almost as if they knew he'd be on them in an instant should they try to enter, and yet they also clearly knew that all they needed to do was wait for him to leave.

The dilemma tore at his heart, but unbeknownst to him, Sandy had also noticed the gathering Fearlings. Most had gathered along the coastal regions, as expected with the British ships blockading ocean trade, giving him a great deal of extra work distributing soothing dreams to as many children in those places as he could. He'd followed signs of the Fearlings inland, tracking them and driving many away with his whips of dreamsand. Those that he managed to wound wouldn't return, not until they'd recovered, but there were still plenty more lurking in the shadows.

When Sandy tracked some of the Fearlings to Burgess, it was with some surprise. The town was a haven of belief, filled to the brim with joy and happiness especially during the winter months. Fear held little power here. But he saw signs out in the woods that Jack had been fighting the creatures, in the form of jagged shards of ice clinging to trees where they'd been flung at shadows which vanished from reach between one moment and the next.

But little did _he_ know, that Jack had come up with another idea of how to deal with them. For this day he'd gathered the children at the fallen log in Jack's Wood, and was telling them story after story about the Guardians.

Jack perched on the log, surrounded by a semi-circle of avidly-listening children. Words from Katherine's stories about the Guardians, flowing from him at a pace which would have seemed frantic had he not kept his expression fixed into a smile.

It was the Guardian's job to protect children from the Fearlings, after a century of this immortal life and lots of conversations with Ombric, Jack knew that. If he couldn't be here during Northern Summer to keep the creatures at bay, then all he could do was arm the children with as much belief and faith as he could muster in them. After that, he just had to hope that his efforts were enough to keep fear at bay and the Fearlings out of the town.

He should have been paying attention to the time and the weather, for the clouds overhead combined with the early dusk meant that here under the trees the gloom was growing. Jack didn't see the lurking wraiths, until one of the children saw them first and shrieked.

It was one of the newer children, and the older youths rushed to their side to reassure them. But even the twelve and thirteen-year-olds trembled when the Fearlings gathered in a line and began to advance on the crowd of children.

Jack stared at them, overcome with horror. But then he scowled, a surge of fierce protectiveness and fury rising in his chest, and he grabbed the closest thing he had to hand to launch as a distraction.

A snowball.

It struck the middle-most Fearling right in between the eyes, causing it to whine in sudden surprise while the other Fearlings hesitated. And then Jack heard one of the children laugh at the sight, and got a _much_ better idea than stories.

He sent a burst of power across the ground under the feet of the children, conjuring hundreds of snowballs within easy reach.

"New game! Let's see who can hit the Boogey Monsters with the most snowballs, before our laughing drives them away!"

He picked up another snowball of his own, and slammed it into the furthest of the Fearlings. Within moments all the children joined in, even the newest ones. Meanwhile, high above, Sandy arrived on the scene just in time to see Jack Frost rally sixty children into chasing away the creatures. And not only that, but when the youngsters headed home and the Fearlings tried again, the children didn't hesitate even a second before starting to grab snow to barrage the creatures.

Sandy lingered around Burgess for a couple more days, watching as Jack joyously taught the new 'game' to all the children in the area. He also taught them that, even if there was no snow on the ground, they could throw anything they could pick up at the 'not so scary monsters'. He was actively _mocking_ the Fearlings in front of the children, who loved his fun and games so much that their fear of the creatures was utterly banished.

The Fearlings left; their prey was no longer afraid of them.

It was after the creatures had gone, that Sandy descended from his discrete vantage point and headed to Jack's pond. The Spirit of Winter was there, breaking the ice up so it would thaw quickly and no one would be tempted to try skating on it.

He waved when Jack spotted him, and smiled in greeting.

Jack grinned in return, swooping over and radiating a level of excitement that had him restlessly jumping about. It was then that he proverbially threw out the window, any thoughts Sandy had about his observations being 'discrete'.

Jack waved his arms about, laughing in exhilaration.

"I saw you watching! Did you see how the kids scared them away! I'd been trying for _weeks _to drive them off, and then it occured to me that the way to make them leave was for the children to stop being scared." He darted close, almost bouncing with glee. "It was like when I saved my sister, the day I died and became Jack Frost. She was so scared that she couldn't move, but I helped her to stop being scared by making it a game of hopscotch. So that's what I did the other day, I turned it into a game so the children wouldn't be afraid anymore, and it _worked!_"

He laughed and flopped down into what remained of a soggy snow-bank, staring up at the sky, and Sandy moved so that he was above him and Jack could see the question-mark over his head.

Jack grinned.

"I'm going to keep teaching them, Sandy. I'm going to teach them to turn fear into fun, to laugh in the face of the dark. If any Fearling comes _anywhere _near Burgess again, it's going to get the biggest surprise it's ever had!"

He leapt up into the air again, startling Sandy who backed hastily out of his way. Jack then pointed at the moon, which was a crescent above the treetops, and then at the melting snow. His words held an edge to them that spoke of his inner sense of revelation.

"Just like how snow brightens even a moonless, starless night, I'm going to inspire children to turn their fears into fun. Even if no one outside this valley can see me, the Bennetts can spread stories about how Jack Frost scares away nightmares by throwing snow at them." He clenched his fists, determined. "Even if children can't see me, I can still help them through those stories." He looked over to Sandy, as if only now remembering he was there. "I don't mean to be a bother or anything, but could you maybe spread a few dreams about that? Boogey Monsters being chased away by throwing snowballs at them and laughing?"

Sandy was staring at Jack, wide-eyed and utterly astounded, until he shook himself to his senses and nodded enthusiastically. Several images and symbols above his head, then conveyed how much of a good idea he thought it was.

Jack began to bounce on the spot some more, before he then exploded up into the skies in his enthusiasm.

"I need to start planning how I'm going to teach the children who can't see me! Thanks for agreeing to help using dreams!"

The Spirit of Winter was gone from sight within moments, leaving Sandy alone beside the pond.

He floated there, seeming breathless, and then a radiant smile of excitement lit up his face and he too raced up into the skies. But unlike Jack, he didn't head south... Sandy headed north.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Can anyone guess where he's going? Hehehehe! :D**


	31. Indifference

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sandy is going to be a bit "miffed" by the end of this lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 31: Indifference

The little golden man was almost bubbling over with excitement, as he flew on his cloud of sand over mountains and snowy tundra, and then over a vast plain of sea-ice before reaching the frozen crags and peaks where the workshop lay. He was the oldest of the Guardians, other than the Man in the Moon himself, and he _knew_ potential when he saw it, or at least he'd believed he always would. Oh, he'd noticed Jack was special in his ability to banish the Fearlings' Touch from children, but beyond that he'd just been an unusually friendly and playful Nature Immortal.

But now... Sandy couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. Jack protected Burgess, yes, but his primary focus had always been the _children_. It was always the children he sought to bring joy to, to protect, to bring light and happiness. Their laughter always brought the biggest smiles to his face, and the sighs of contentment whenever he and the Sandman crossed paths and they'd have a short chat before going separate ways.

Jack acted and thought like a Guardian in every single way. The only thing he lacked was that he'd never been chosen and called to take the Oath. That was the only thing that made him _not_ a Guardian.

Sandy glanced up at the moon as he neared the workshop, frowning thoughtfully. Was this why the Man in the Moon had forbidden him from telling the other Guardians about Jack's ability to banish Fearlings' Touch? If so, would he forbid him from telling them what he'd realised now?

The Sandman stopped his cloud and faced the moon, waving as if to get the resident's attention before rapidly drawing a string of symbols above his head, ending with a question-mark. Was he allowed to tell the others, that he thought Jack had the traits of and should become a Guardian? Did _he,_ the Man in the Moon, think Jack should become one?

There was a long pause, as golden man and pale moon faced each other, and then Sandy let out a silent sigh. The Man in the Moon didn't answer, no moonbeam came carrying his words. It was as much to say that for whatever reason, he didn't mind Sandy saying whatever he wanted about this topic, so long as anything regarding the forbidden topic wasn't mentioned. It was also as much to say, that he had no intention at all of answering the second of those two questions.

Sandy frowned, but didn't try to ask anything else. He knew a waste of time when he encountered one. Instead he resumed his flight to the workshop, and seeing as the dome wasn't open, he landed in front of the main, although rarely used, front doors.

He knocked firmly on the thick, oaken panels and then waited, until one side was pushed open a short way and a yeti peered out and swiftly allowed him in once they saw who was there.

Sandy smiled in thanks to the yeti and proceeded down the passage which led to the building capped by the dome, and then floated up the hollow centre-space until he spotted North moving through one of the toy-construction areas.

North blinked in surprise when he saw his fellow Guardian, and hastened over to the rail that bordered the edge of the level.

"Sandy, what you doing here? Annual meeting still four days away." Sandy landed on the rail, waving his arms excitedly, and North interpreted. "You have something important to tell?" Sandy nodded, and North frowned. "Then best you wait until meeting, no? I'm busy right now, and it would mean you only have to tell it once so we all hear, yes?"

Sandy's smile froze, and then he slumped in what looked like mild frustration, but North did have a point. Talking with miming was difficult at the best of times, and trying to explain something as important as this more than once, even if North could help with the second time, would be tricky.

Sandy folded his arms across his chest, frowned, and sighed in resignation as he nodded. To which North then patted him on the shoulder.

"Then you tell me in four days. You want to stay here? Elves can get you cookies and eggnog while you wait."

As tempting as that was, Sandy shook his head and drifted back down through the building. Back to the front doors, where the yeti that had let him in had only just returned to what they were doing.

Sandy made sure to look suitably apologetic, as the grumbling yeti opened the heavy doors for him again. But then thoughts of Jack intruded once more, and he flew southward to Burgess again.

It had been half a day since they'd parted ways, and it appeared that Jack had already returned from wherever he'd dashed off to. So Sandy watched as Jack wandered the streets of Kirktown, and several other settlements within reasonable distance of Burgess. He watched as the fleeting shadows of Fearlings were brought to the attention of any nearby children, thanks to mysterious snowballs coming out of nowhere and hitting the creatures.

Fearlings were rarely seen by children, they didn't often come into the open while the youths were awake. But they always lingered close by in the shadows, if a child were unhappy or fearful enough to draw them in. It might have seemed poor choice for Jack to alert the children to the Fearlings being there, but for the startled reactions of the creatures when the snowballs hit them. And while the most timid children didn't follow the example of their invisible teacher, the bolder ones laughed and began making snowballs of their own to throw.

Throughout it all, despite gaining no credit or thanks from the children who could not and did not believe in him, Jack wore a smile that was both wicked and contented. Even some of his Winter Sprites, those that were in the area, joined in the game. It was truly something hilarious, when furry creatures only a foot-or-so tall could drive away something that had the size and maliciousness that a Fearling did.

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle at that, even as he added deliberate will to the dreamsand he sent to the night-time places of the world while the hours and days passed. Creating specific dreams took more effort than simply letting the children shape the dreams for themselves, so he didn't do it often, but in this case he was glad to fulfil Jack's request. Even with the war going on, the Fearlings were going to find Northern America a far less fruitful hunting ground in their search for victims.

When the imitation 'northern lights', the signal from the workshop, eventually came early morning Burgess-time on the fourth day, Sandy was even more resolved to put forward Jack's case. For in just those four days of spreading Jack's idea into the dreams of children, the fearfulness among them had been dramatically reduced and the number of Fearlings in the region had halved. For all their vaunted prowess and skill in bringing joy to the children of the world, in banishing fear, belief in the four existing Guardians had barely done a fraction of the good that Jack's influence had in such a short time.

A sobering thought, because it revealed a weakness in the Guardians' blanket of protection.

Sandy mused over that as he returned to the workshop, able to enter through the dome this time which had been opened for him and Tooth. He waved to the other three Guardians when he came to a stop by them on the top floor, and it was Tooth who spoke first as she fluttered over.

"North said you came by the other day, with something important to tell. What is it? He said you were excited."

Over by the fire, warming his feet, Bunny snorted.

"Tooth, are you completely oblivious? There's a war going on along the coast of North America, and there are probably Fearlings swarming all over that area due to the fear that causes in kids. If he has something important to report, it's probably that."

Tooth huffed, frowning.

"But that wouldn't be something to be _excited _about, would it?"

Before that argument could go any further, North gestured for both of them to settle down.

"Hey, instead of bickering and trying to guess, why not let Sandy actually tell us. Hmmm?" He turned to Sandy. "Although Bunny right about one thing, there have been lots of Fearlings in that area, no?"

Sandy grimaced and nodded, but then waved his arms and started to smile. He drew an image of four Fearlings, a 'plus' sign, and then a symbol he'd long since used to mean 'new' alongside a dreaming child., his way of saying 'dream'. He then drew an 'equals' sign and a picture of only two Fearlings.

All three observing Guardians peered at what he'd drawn, trying to figure it out, until Tooth smiled.

"You've come up with a new dream to help children, and it's halved the number of Fearlings around the east-coast of North America?" Sandy nodded, and then shook his head. Pointing to the bit that meant 'new dream', then at himself, and shaking his head a second time. "You didn't come up with it?"

At Sandy's confirmation of that, North's expression became curious.

"If not you who come up with it, who did? Must be very good idea if it keeps fear away from children so well."

Sandy floated there, under the gaze of his fellow Guardians, and considered whether to tell them outright or say the rest of his thoughts first. But then, considering Bunny's likely reaction to the first option, he chose the latter.

Sandy began to mime, and North said each word as the Guardian of Dreams started by pointing at himself, then his eye, drew his symbol for 'Immortal', then pointed at himself again, then the side of his head, the symbol for 'future/become', and then an ornate 'G' that meant only one thing.

"I... saw... Immortal... I... think... become... Guardian." North gaped in surprise. "You've seen an immortal who you think will be a Guardian?" Sandy frowned, pointing at the side of his head, and then jabbing a finger towards the floor sharply. "You think they should be one right now?"

Sandy nodded emphatically, beginning to gesture rapidly both at them and at the moon until Tooth came over to calm him.

"Sandy, you obviously feel strongly about this, but we're not the ones who choose. If the Man in the Moon wants this person you saw, to be a Guardian, then he'll tell us."

Sandy hunched his shoulders, clearly unhappy with that prospect, and actually came close to pouting at her words. That was unusual in itself, because the Sandman rarely if ever sulked about something.

All three of his peers were now frowning, Bunny most of all.

"So who is this immortal, anyway? Maybe Manny just doesn't think it's time for them yet, but at least you can let us know who it is you think he'll pick someday."

Sandy looked at them, hesitating again, and then drew a life-sized figure beside him. The result was a synchronised gasp from his three peers, before Bunny exclaimed in shock.

"_Jack Frost?_ Seriously, mate, you must have something loose in that noggin of yours!"

Sandy frowned, dismissing the image and replacing it with a scene. One of Jack sat on a log telling stories to a large group of children, who were listening avidly, before five Fearlings came up behind them. He showed the children recoiling in fear from the creatures, and Jack's reaction of throwing a snowball. He then showed Jack rallying the children in barraging the Fearlings with snow, chasing them away. Sandy then drew a new image, showing Jack being walked through by a child who couldn't see him. Jack then picked up a ball of snow, and took aim at a Fearling hidden in the shadows watching the child. The child's attention was drawn to the creature, who was hit again by another snowball, and the child began to laugh before starting up a barrage of their own. The Fearling fled.

It was now that Sandy began to mime once more, explaining that he'd been giving children dreams about Fearlings being chased away by throwing things like snowballs at them. He then drew his 'Fearlings plus new dream equals half as many Fearlings' message again.

Bunny, Tooth, and North all glanced at one another, before the Russian among them let out a long sigh.

"Sandy, I'm sorry to say this, but you best let this go. We see why you think he should be one of us, but is not possible. Jack Frost is Spirit of Winter; he belongs to Mother Nature, not Man in Moon. He can never be Guardian, even if you think he has what is needed to be one."

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention that he may be nice and cheery now, but the other Spirits of the Seasons were pretty sociable too when they were his age. Give him another century or so, and he'll get bored of children and become a hermit like the rest of that lot."

Tooth nodded with a small wince.

"Bunny is right, Sandy. I don't like to admit it, since Jack has been so nice to my fairies, but being a Spirit of the Seasons is a lot of work. He wouldn't have time to be both that, and a Guardian, at once."

Sandy wanted to argue, since he knew from several conversations with Jack just how much free time the Nature Immortal actually had. But he could see that this was a losing battle, there would be no convincing these three of that which he was already certain. That was likely the reason the Man in the Moon had not forbidden him from telling them his belief, because Tsar Luna had _known _they would dismiss the prospect entirely.

Sandy spend the next hour of the meeting, sat in the corner nursing a large mug of eggnog and a pile of cookies. He barely listened when the usual argument about which was more important, Easter or Christmas, started up. It wasn't until a large cloud of tooth fairies came charging in through the open dome, that he even moved at all.

Tooth gasped when the fairies arrived, several had bits of ice clinging to feathers, and North called up to her where she hovered.

"What is it, Tooth?"

"A freak blizzard has struck the area around Moscow, right near the start of tooth-collection time." The fairies in front of her formed ranks, allowing her to count them swiftly. "Seven of the fairies I sent to that sector aren't here! _What if they got caught in the storm?_ But Jack has always been so good about leaving gaps in the weather for my fairies! Why now?"

As Tooth began to fluster, Bunny scowled and glanced at Sandy.

"So what was that about Jack being nice to her fairies? This just proves that whatever you think about Jack, is wrong."

Sandy couldn't answer to that. All he could do was wonder why today, of all days, Jack hadn't followed his usual considerate routine.

If he had known, he'd have understood that Jack wasn't happy about the blizzard either.

Far off in Russia, the Spirit of Winter soared through the driving winds and snow, shaping and restraining as best he could the fury of the weather. The storm had been started by Mother Nature, but not out of spite. This blizzard was his fault, because he'd been so distracted with worry for the children of Burgess, that he'd failed to track the weather correctly in the far north. As a result an imbalance had formed, as a need for snow had built up, and Mother Nature had simply given the weather-system the 'tap' to release that build-up.

And unlike Jack, Mother Nature always acted as and when needed, regardless of the time of day in the regions involved. And so the storm had hit Moscow at the worst possible hour for certain tiny immortals that would be working there during that time.

It was about an hour into his frantic work, as he at last got the blizzard leashed into a more structured and measured output, that he was able to divert his attention to things the winds were trying to tell him. They'd found several small 'somethings' struggling to get through the weather, and with a sinking feeling Jack followed them to the first one.

It was one of Toothiana's fairies, and the little creature had been thoroughly smothered by the blasting snow and wind. And while the cold wouldn't kill the little creature, Jack knew she was suffering.

He picked her up and tucked her under his cloak, before following the winds to where a second stranded fairy was tucked into a corner trying to shelter from the blizzard. After putting her under his cloak on the other shoulder, and wincing as the winds told him of more fairies nearby, he knew he wouldn't be able to carry them all under his cloak. They'd fall out if it got too crowded, and besides that, he was cold-to-the-touch and they'd never get warm under there.

He quickly began to search the surrounding alleys, looking for something to use, and managed to find a discarded wicker basket with a damaged lid. A bit more searching found him an alley-corner where swirling winds had trapped leaves, which had then been covered with snow. The surface leaves of the pile might have been wet, but the ones beneath them were dry and there were enough to pad-out the inside of the basket.

He did so before transferring both fairies into their new shelter, and then took flight with the basket tucked under his arm. The winds guided him one-by-one to the other five fairies, the last of which he found still carrying a coin to be put under a child's pillow. That one was outside a window, weakly trying to get in despite the snow that had half-buried her.

Jack stilled the wind around the window, creating a space that the weather ceased to touch, and set the basket on the edge of the roof just above. He then picked up the fairy and took the coin off her before putting her, protesting vehemently, into the container and securing the lid. He then, tentatively, opened the window she'd been outside, and went in.

The room was small, and the child's bed easy to see despite the gloom. Jack silently walked over and slid his hand under the child's pillow, letting go of the coin after touching and grabbing the tooth that waited there. He then crept back outside, closed the window, and returned to the basket. Opening the lid to find the protesting fairy trying to get out, and startling her by pushing her back among the leaves with her fellows and handing her the tooth she'd been trying to collect.

He then smiled.

"I saw the signal a few hours ago. Is Toothiana at North's Workshop?"

One of the fairies nodded, and Jack sighed.

"Then I'll take you to her. She's probably worried about you."

After one last check with the winds, that there were no more storm-stranded fairies and that the blizzard would proceed and end with no further management on his part, Jack headed up above the clouds to fly to the workshop.

~(-)~

Back in the workshop, Tooth was still frantic despite all Sandy's efforts to calm her down. Alternating between panicked whimpering and angry denunciations towards the Spirits of the Seasons, who may only cause truly devastating weather when Mother Nature called for it, but who also never seemed to have the courtesy to give a weather warning to the other Immortals.

She was actually contemplating going and looking for her fairies herself, when a loud knocking sounded from somewhere far below. Minutes later, a yeti arrived on the top floor with a battered-looking wicker basket which was covered with melting snow.

North frowned, heading over.

"What's this?" The yeti grumbled something, and the Russian regarded them in surprise. "You answer knock on main doors, and find this left outside? What's in it?"

He lifted the lid, which had become frozen shut because of the snow, and revealed the pile of leaves inside. But then a brightly-coloured feathered head poked up out of those leaves, followed by six more, and all seven fairies darted out of the basket and over to Tooth, squeaking in relief.

After checking each one over, overcome with equal relief, Tooth hugged them close.

"My missing fairies! How?" One of them tugged on her arm, and began to chatter rapidly to an increasingly surprised Tooth Fairy. "Jack Frost found the basket, found you all in the storm, and carried you here?"

North handed the basket back to the yeti, startled.

"He did?"

Another of the fairies began to chatter to Tooth, whatever she said unintelligible even to her mistress, and Tooth looked into her memory to see what had the little fairy so worked up she couldn't explain it clearly. She got an image of trying to get in through a shuttered window but being buried by the snow. Then one of a cold hand gently brushing the snow off her, picking her up, and then taking the coin she'd carried before trapping her in the basket. Then, a minute later, the cold hand pushed her back in with the other fairies when she'd tried to get out... and gave her the tooth she'd tried to collect.

Tooth looked to Sandy, utterly astonished.

"Jack Frost put her in the basket, and collected the tooth for her, before bringing them here."

Sandy just smiles to himself, satisfied as his expression said. 'No matter what you say about him, I told you Jack Frost was different. Special'.

Tooth read that look and sighed.

"So he's kind, and caring, likes to make children smile, and goes out-of-his-way to help my fairies. But it's still not up to us, and he belongs to Mother Nature. If helping children _is_ what he wants, he's just going to have to make do with doing things on his own."

Sandy, after giving her a long look of his own, frowned and left while proverbial muttering to himself. He was the oldest of the Guardians, he _knew_ when an Immortal has that special 'something', and he was extremely frustrated that the main answer he kept getting was 'He can't be a Guardian anyway, because he belongs to Mother Nature.'

He headed off to the Moscow area, to watch the blizzard until it began to die down and stop once dawn neared. And as he sat above the clouds that night, looking up at the moon, he tried again in asking his questions. But as with before, no answer came. There was nothing but silent moonlight shining down on him.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there you have it, a chapter almost entirely centred on Sandy. I hope you guys liked it :)**


	32. Summons and Secrets

**Alaia Skyhawk: I expect a great many "HOLY SHIT" comments by the time you guys get to the end of this chapter (Evil grin) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 32: Summons and Secrets

It became something of a habit after that day, for Sandy to arrive before sundown in the region around Burgess, whenever there was snow on the ground and Jack sure to be nearby. The Spirit of Winter had made good on his decision to spread his new 'game', and by the end of the two-year war any child above a certain degree of confidence, radiated such a lack of fear of darkness that the Fearlings never bothered them. Only the more timid children, the unhappiest ones, drew the creatures in now, and a good dose of dreamsand each night kept the Fearlings at bay in those cases.

That wasn't to say Sandy found all the needy children, every night. He could try, but no method was perfect, not even his. But the 'Fun' that Jack was spreading, seemed to fill a part of that gap. Almost as though the Sandman were one half of a puzzle, and Jack was the other. And yet that knowledge, instead of helping Sandy, only made him grow more and more frustrated.

Frustrated by the limitations and flaws of his own powers, frustrated that he _knew_ Jack had abilities that negated _all_ of them. Why if the two of them worked together, there was every chance that Fearlings wouldn't be able to touch any children at all, anywhere in the world. Pitch would lose his greatest source of power, never to regain it. He'd be crippled for eternity, never to trouble anyone ever again.

There came a point when Sandy couldn't bear that frustration anymore, and he began to spend hours every night beseeching the Man in the Moon to make Jack a Guardian. And then came a time when the constant silence and lack of response, sent him back to his Dreamsand Isle and the little 'sandcastle' that was his home there.

Sandy didn't leave his island after that, except for the annual meetings with the other Guardians. He didn't fly around the world, following the edge of night and enjoying the sights. He simply sent his dreamsand out at range and sulked in his home. The sad thing was that his fellow Guardians wouldn't even know he was sulking, so long as dreams were still being distributed. They were all too busy with their own work and priorities to be aware of it.

But another sad thing was that, unknowing of how he'd been dismissed by them, Jack had continued to tell stories about the Guardians to the children of Burgess. Belief in them flourished in that town, creating lights on North's globe so bright that made the town stand out like a beacon amid the other lights around it. But North seemed oblivious to that fact, as did the others, as they took it for granted that those children held such unwavering belief. Not even once did the three of them think to ask _why_ those children had such faith.

Would they have believed it if he'd told them? Probably not.

Years passed, and still Sandy refused to leave his island but for that one day each year. And even then, at the meetings, he 'said' no more than was necessary and barely listened to anything the others discussed. He was fading into the background and they hadn't noticed. He was retreating away from them and they were blinded to it. Just as they took the belief of the Burgess children for granted, so they were taking his presence as a Guardian for granted as well.

And still, every so often, Sandy would sit on the top of his sand-castle and beg the Man in the Moon to listen to him. And still, every time, there would be no answer and he would return inside to sit and frown and do little else.

It was the middle of Northern Winter 1825, thirteen _frustrating _years after he first began asking those questions, when the silence was finally broken...

Sandy was in his little tower-room, sleeping, when the moonbeam entered through the window and began to dance across his hair. It took several moments for him to wake, to become aware of the sliver of silvery light, and several moments more before he could make sense of what it was saying to him.

_'Follow me! Follow me! Giver of Dreams, follow me!'_

Sandy blinked the sleep from eyes, puzzled at the eagerness of the moonbeam and yet also wary. Was the Man in the Moon summoning him to scold him? Did he wish to reprimand his oldest Guardian, for shutting himself off from the others?

Sandy followed the moonbeam outside and up into the sky, but the glimmer of light made no attempt to turn towards the direction of the Moon. Instead it flew south, straight as an arrow, never slowing save for the occasional pause to be sure he was still there behind it. And as time and distance passed, the air grew colder, and then the shores of Antarctica came into view.

The moonbeam urged Sandy onwards, seeming to become more excited the further south it led him. But then it came to a sudden stop above a crevasse in the glacial ice, and flew downwards into it.

_'Follow me! Follow me!'_

Sandy followed, and was shown to a tunnel that opened up into the crevasse a considerable distance below the surface. The moonbeam darted from wall-to-wall within that passage, still urging him onwards, until then as inexplicably as it had come, it turned around and disappeared out the way it had come.

He remained where he was, close to the now visible end of the tunnel which was up ahead, and frowned. Apparently he was expected to go the remainder of the way, on his own.

Sandy inched cautiously out of the tunnel when he reached the end, his eyes widening in wonder at what he saw. It had been so long since that first and only time he'd visited here, that he wasn't sure this was the place until this moment. It was the Winter Sanctuary, and it had changed a great deal since that distant past.

Walls of rippled, sculpted ice glowed blue with light seeping down from above, and from the floor and ceilings reached stalagmites and stalactites of ice that had been twisted into flowing spirals and loops that held sculptures of snowflakes made from clear ice. Glittering like crystals. There was also a cluster of ice-houses, next to one of Jack's Ice Mirrors, where several Selkies waved at Sandman in greeting before resuming whatever it was they were doing.

The Ice Palace had also grown considerably, although it remained modest by human standards of opulence. Another residence had been built off to one side, probably for Jack's Lieutenants, but Sandy wasn't about to pry. He'd strayed into the Summer Sanctuary by mistake once, and been driven out by Achieng's rather fiery-tempered associates. He didn't want to chance that Jack's two subordinates would react badly to an intrusion of privacy.

Sandy proceeded across the cavern towards the plaza in front of the palace, pausing upon the snowflake symbol before the peace and quiet in the cavern was shattered. Namely by the Winter Sprite that had just come into view, spotted Sandy, and then run towards the palace entrance yelling its little head off.

Moments later a head with white hair poked out of an upper window, and Jack smiled down at his visitor apparently unsurprised to see him.

"Oh, you're here."

He disappeared from view, and a minute later came out of the palace entrance with a rectangular bundle under his arm. And when Sandy frowned and drew a question-mark, Jack smiled.

"The Man in the Moon told me you'd be coming... So maybe you can tell me why he had me steal this from North's Workshop?" He held out the bundle, and then waved his hand in emphasis after Sandy took hold of it. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get in there undetected? The yetis were _everywhere_, I'm just lucky none of them were watching the windows. Although I admit, the challenge was fun."

Sandy, still completely baffled, took hold of the cloth that wrapped the bundle and pulled it off. He then almost dropped what he was holding, when it was revealed to be a large leather-bound book, with golden decorations on the corners and an ornate golden 'G' on both front and back covers. It was the Tome of the Guardians!

Sandy gaped at the book, then at Jack, before chaotic series of symbols flashed above his head. Jack, unable to make any sense of what they said, interpreted them to mean the Guardian of Dreams was worried about something else entirely.

"Oh, don't worry, he didn't see me. None of them did, there wasn't anyone guarding the library. North doesn't even know this book is gone." Jack leaned on his staff, tilting his head. "So, can you tell me why that thing is so important that the Man in the Moon wanted me to bring it here?"

Sandy stared for a few moments more, before setting the book on a little cloud of sand and beginning to mime rapidly, but in such an agitated way that again he was impossible to understand. But then the Moon came into view through the hole above the plaza, and silver light shone down to cast a glowing circle over the snowflake symbol and the plaza where the two immortals stood. And then, in the heart of that ring, a shadow formed and shaped itself into the same ornate 'G' that was on the book, before a brighter ray of moonlight then focused on and highlighted Jack.

Sandy's jaw dropped, as he looked between the Moon and Jack in shock before miming quickly. Drawing a mother holding a baby, flowing into becoming trees and flowers, before pointing to Jack. But it wasn't the Man in the Moon that answered, but Mother Nature herself.

She came out from behind a stalagmite, walking forward to stand at the edge of the circle of moonlight.

"You are partly right, Sandman. Jack _is_ the Spirit of Winter, and he does serve me in that role, but the authority to whom he truly belongs is the Man in the Moon, not me... For it was he who chose Jack to be the Spirit of Winter, after he asked me a long time ago to be given the right to choose who would take on that role."

Jack glanced at her and inclined his head respectfully, before speaking with a slightly confused frown.

"So what does that have to do with this book and the 'G' symbol on my floor?"

Mother Nature smiled, clearly finding amusement in their confusion.

"The first century of your life as Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, you lived that role and only partly used your potential when interacting with and bringing joy to children. Yet this past handful of years, in facing the Fearlings and teaching children how to stand up to their fears and those Nightmares, you have discovered and truly embraced the thing that the Man in the Moon chose you for." She came closer to the middle of the circle, and looked up at the Moon. "He always intended for you to become one of the Guardians, Jack, and now he thinks you are ready for it."

"What?!"

Jack was gaping now, utterly speechless, yet that announcement seemed to jolt Sandy from his stunned state.

The little golden man jumped up and down in the air to get her attention, waving his arms and then pointing to himself in query.

She nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, that is why you are here, Sandman. You were the first Guardian the Man in the Moon chose, and it was you who swore in Toothiana, who then swore in Bunnymund, who swore in North." She brought a finger to her lips. "But, you see, there is another reason why the Man in the Moon wants Jack as a Guardian... You know the Guardian's weakness, Sandman, and especially your own limitations. You've realised them both while watching Jack the past few years. If Jack agrees to become a Guardian, he is to remain a secret among us three and the Man in the Moon. To the rest of the Immortals, he will just be the Spirit of Winter. But he will be ready, and waiting, for when Pitch makes his move."

Jack faced her, frowning at that.

"Wait, you mean he'll just see me as a minor annoyance? A Nature Immortal who just happens to like teaching kids to make fun of him and his nightmares?"

Mother Nature nodded once more.

"He wouldn't dare try to crush you, for fear of angering me, not to mention that destroying you is impossible for him. Winter cannot be destroyed by fear; a force born of man cannot erase a force born of nature... I don't intervene in the conflicts among the Immortals, unless they affect the balance that I work so hard to maintain. Pitch will be inconvenienced by you, but won't think to threaten or act against you from wherever it is he hides at this moment. It will be the perfect disguise, and that is what has always been the Man in the Moon's plan. It is the reason he asked to chose the Spirit of Winter. So that the one chosen would have the qualities needed to become a Guardian."

Sandy, utterly ecstatic, grabbed the Tome of the Guardians and opened it to the correct page. He then held it towards Mother Nature, so she could read the oath aloud... but she shook her head.

"No no, this is not something for me to take part in. I only came to explain the circumstances and the need for secrecy." Sandman pointed to his mouth and shook his head, and she smiled. "Come now, I know you choose not to speak so you can never accidentally wake someone, but you made the exception when you swore in Toothiana. You've made clear so much your support of him, to the Man in the Moon. Are you saying you cannot not make the exception again, for Jack?"

Sandy's expression became thoughtful, before he faced and looked at Jack. And then he smiled, hesitated a moment more, and _spoke_.

"Yes, I can do that."

He was still quiet and his voice was soft-edged, as if every word were uttered to form a lullaby. He then raised his eyebrows to Jack, who understood the unspoken question and answered it. Even as he glanced at Mother Nature, in wordless reminder that he remembered the promise he'd made to her.

"Yes, I'd like to be a Guardian. I may never have met Pitch, but anyone who commands those Fearlings is someone I'll always protect children against. You have my word on that, Sandy."

Sandy smiled wryly, and turned the book round the right way in his hands before beginning to read the oath.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life; their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

A smile formed on Jack's face, and it widened into a grin as he nodded.

"I will."

Sandy returned the smile, as years of frustration were banished by this moment.

"Congratulations, Jack Frost. For you are now, and forever more, a Guardian."

Sandy snapped the book closed, set it back on the little cloud of sand, and immediately resumed his sand-drawing and miming. He gave Jack a hug, which the Spirit of Winter returned with a hint of embarrassment before he chuckled.

"Our secret, eh, Sandy?"

Mother Nature cleared her throat to get their attention, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Her expression was now solemn.

"I know this makes you both happy, but there's one more thing I must tell you. In order to preserve this secret, Jack, your 'range of belief' will remain at its present limit. Only when the times comes that you can openly join the other Guardians, will I lift that restriction and allow belief in you to spread to all children in the world."

Jack frowned, now wondering one main thing.

"Why do I have to remain a secret? I mean, I could make such a difference if I'm allowed to work openly."

"Pitch is notorious for lurking in the shadows, making his plans, and then acting on them when an opportune moment comes." Her expression remained grim and serious. "With your ability to banish the Fearlings Touch from children, should you combine that with Sandman's dreamsand, you have it in your power to cripple Pitch forever... But." She sighed. "Right now we don't know how much power Pitch has regained since his last battle with the Guardians. If you come into the open now, then be you the Spirit of Winter or not, he will recognise the threat you are and seek to cripple you at the very least. You are not ready for that kind of confrontation, not yet."

Sandy drew several symbols, to which Mother Nature nodded.

"That's right, Sandman. By the time Jack has perfected wielding his ability to gift joy and banish fear, on the scale of an _entire world_, Pitch may be ready to make his move." She turned to Jack. "By then, it would be wiser to let him strike and have you catch him by surprise. Rather than reveal you to him, and give him the chance to change his plan to counter you."

Jack remained silent and unmoving, before a long sigh of acceptance left him.

"So, in gambling parlance, I'm the 'Ace' up the Man in the Moon's sleeve." He then smiled wryly. "I'll just have to make sure I have lots of fun with the children in Burgess."

Mother Nature lifted her hand from his shoulder, a new concern shadowing her eyes.

"Also, Jack, never let keeping this secret become a deep fear. Pitch may not know what frightens all people all of the time, but when he focuses on someone, he always knows their greatest fear."

Jack visibly flinched, but his expression remained wry.

"You needn't worry about that... My greatest fear is, and always will be, that I might lose all my family and that they'd forget me... Besides, even if he did find out, how would it be different from the other times he's gone against the Guardians and they've found a way to best him even when it seemed impossible? What's to be afraid of, when a bit a faith and belief in yourself, can turn the tides of battle even when it seems all hope is lost?"

Both Sandy and Mother Nature regarded Jack with pride at that, and it was she who spoke.

"Tsar Luna made a _very_ good choice when he chose you, Jack. You've matured into your powers and role, very well." She turned to glance towards the smaller residence to the side of the palace. "You may tell you Lieutenants, as hiding this from them would be nigh to impossible, but no more than the fact you are a Guardian and that no one else must know. Your secrets will always be theirs, and they will have no trouble keeping them, for the loyalty of Lieutenants is unwavering. I suggest you see about recruiting at least a couple more. You've yet to make an offer to Marzanna, and there's a Nature Immortal by the name of Qui Hu, that Oisin can direct you to. If Oisin tries to object, tell him I said he has enough Lieutenants already, and that you need the support more."

Jack grinned.

"I'll do that, but first I need to go back to Burgess... The mayor has commissioned a statue of me to replace the wooden pole. One of my family is a stonemason, and he's offered to carve it. I need to get back so I can pose for it!" He floated up into the air, and glanced at his new peer. "Sandy, sneak that book back to North's place, will you?"

Jack flew out through the tunnel in a flurry of snow, leaving Sandy and Mother Nature stood there watching the newest Guardian disappear from view. They both looked at each other, shrugged, and went their separate ways... Sandy with the book-in-hand, and a very wide smile on his face.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: So how many of you were expecting **_**that?**_** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes, I've made Jack a Guardian a full 187 years earlier in the time-line, but North, Tooth, and Bunny won't find out about that until after Jack has been "shoved in a sack and flung through a magic portal" hee hee. Sandy's really going to get some kicks out of that moment lol.**

**This plot-twist also gives me a new reason for Jack to be angsting and brooding on the roof of Jamie's house, pre-sack toss. Because by the time the film events roll around, Jack will have been waiting for the "right day to reveal he is a Guardian" for a very long time. Poor guy :S**


	33. A Shift in Perspective

**Alaia Skyhawk: I had a lot of fun with this one. You'll understand why when you read it. All these fun and epic chapters are also why I'm seriously on a roll today. TRIPLE UPDATE! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 33: A Shift in Perspective

If anyone had said that the Sandman would be sneaking into Santa's workshop through the library window, most would say it was a very silly thing to think. If anyone had told the Sandman himself that he would be sneaking into Santa's workshop through the library window, then before this moment he'd have thought he'd given them a _very_ strange dream at some point in their life.

But of course, his view on things had just taken a very sudden turn, and he _was_ sneaking in via the aforementioned window.

Sandy set down within the room, quickly closing the window lest the wind blow any snow inside. He then proceeded to creep across the rather large room, taking each step with exaggerated care, until he reached the pedestal that the book he carried belonged on.

The pedestal was large, wooden, and had the same ornate decorations on the edges that the Tome of the Guardians did. There was a velvet cover there as well, with the same decorations, that was draped over whatever book Jack had used to disguise the fact the Tome was gone.

Sandy lifted away the cover, revealing 'Five-hundred and twelve ways to make a doll - The complete guide.' It was fairly clear to state that North had a lot of toy-making books in his library, and this one was easily the same size and thickness as the Tome no matter how strange a substitute it was.

He swapped the books over and replaced the cover, before spotting the obvious gap between books on a nearby shelf. He had barely finished putting the doll book where it belonged, when the library door's handle turned and it started to open.

In the blink of an eye Sandy dropped to the floor, curled up on a small cloud of dreamsand, feigning sleep. He'd taken naps in stranger places than North's library in the past, so he knew the ruse would work even if it was odd that he'd entered the workshop via a window and not the front door.

The visitor is a yeti, who paused in surprise before backing out again. But Sandy didn't move. He knew that the yeti would be bringing North to the library within a few minutes.

Sure enough the door opened again after a short while, and North regarded his fellow Guardian with surprise before walking over to him.

"Sandy!" He nudged the little golden man, until Sandy opened his eyes sleepily as if having just woken up. "Why did you not say you visiting? It's been _long _time since you visit when it not annual meeting."

Sandy yawned and waved in the direction of the workshop, before conjuring an image of a sleigh pulled by reindeer. It was, after all, very close to Christmas.

North fell for the excuse without any trouble at all, what with it being all too easy to lie when your 'language' was a permanent guessing game, and the toymaker interpreted it as he'd hoped.

"Ah, you wanted to visit, but were going to wait until I'd come back from delivering gifts before you come out of here." North frowned, thoughtful. "Hmmm, perhaps you like to ride with me this year? Spread dreams while I leave gifts?"

Sandy blinked up at him, that idea not having come to mind. It sounded... fun. He then smiled and nodded eagerly, and North swept him up into a one-armed hug as the Guardian of Wonder tended to do. North then carried Sandy from the room.

"Good! Good! Is two days until Christmas, so we have cookies and eggnog while yetis finish wrapping last few toys."

Sandy brightened at the mention of eggnog, even as another part of him already wondered what Jack was up to.

~(-)~

"No no, don't move! Lift your staff back up! Ah yes, keep it there."

Jack fought with the urge to fidget, as he stood utterly still on top of a small crate in the workshop belonging Adam Bennett, Gavin's grandson, the stonemason he'd mentioned to Sandy. While he'd not shown it so much back at the sanctuary, namely because the whole thing hadn't sunk in yet, Jack was now host to an overwhelming sense of elation. He was a _Guardian_, one of the great protectors of children! Sure, he couldn't tell anyone but his Lieutenants, and for a very good reason, but he still had the urge to go out and create the most epic snowball fight of all time. But at least, thankfully, it was almost dusk. The family knew he had other duties to attend to during the nights, and it would be too dark to work on the statue during those hours anyway.

It was another fifteen minutes before Adam downed his tools, and Jack floated off the crate with a sigh of relief.

"Finally! No offence." He smiled wryly at his great-great-great-great-nephew. "I've just got a lot of things to sort out over the next few days, and thinking about them makes it hard to sit still."

Returning the smile, Adam then glanced at his work. The statue was life-sized, and while there was still a lot of work to do on it, he had the entirety of Jack's figure crudely shaped by this point.

"Well I suppose I can do the work on the clothing and staff without you here, using my sketches, but if you want your face to be right, I'll need you here for that."

Jack leapt over, grinning.

"Done!" He turned for the door. "And now I really need to head off. Mother Nature wants me to recruit some more Lieutenants, and I want to get the first one done as soon as I can."

"No problem, Jack. I'll see you when you get back."

Jack darted out the back door of the workshop, mindful that Adam's neighbours might question a door opening on its own if they saw it. He was then up into the skies within moments, heading for the same area he found Marzanna the first time he'd sought her out.

It was just over an hour later that he arrived at the pine-forest where that meeting had taken place, and he even perched on the top of one of those trees in the same fashion. He then chose to wait, using his powers to set a light snowfall away while he remained on the ground, and trusting that the display would announce his presence.

It wasn't long before Marzanna showed up, wearing the same furs and leathers as she'd worn back then, and she eyed him with a small frown.

"Spirit of Winter, have you finally decided to make me an offer?"

Jack smiled, and nodded.

"As a Nature Immortal, I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of Natural Fear."

Marzanna nodded.

"Indeed, the natural survival instincts that exist within all living creatures, which are an essential part of life and balance. Why do you ask?"

"When I died and became the Spirit of Winter, it was because I fell through ice on a pond. Had I felt a thread of caution before going onto that ice, I may have lived, but my Natural Fear had been dulled. Natural Fear lets someone know if a thing is truly dangerous or not. It lets them be bold in the face of shadows and superstition, but cautious in the face of real threats to their life. You may have heard that I have a 'hobby' of protecting children when I'm able to. If you agree to become my Lieutenant, your task would to be roam the frigid places of the world, where waters freeze over and children may be tempted to play on the ice. It would be your job to whisper warnings to them, so that they think to check for thin ice before stepping out onto it."

Marzanna regarded him thoughtfully, musing over his proposal.

"So you would have an immortal associated with winter and death, working to prevent children from being killed through carelessness?" She paused, her expression cool. "It sounds a worthy task, Jack Frost, for I too have witnessed youths fall to their deaths into icy water. It is a grim fate, and terrible to watch, and I agree that the children of the world have shown a concerning lack of Natural Fear in recent times. Many are hurt, crippled, or even killed by their overconfidence and lack of caution, and that is a terrible waste of young lives."

Jack rose into the air from his perch, gliding over to her to set his staff to her shoulder.

"Then do you swear to serve me as a Lieutenant of Winter, and take upon yourself that task?"

She nodded.

"I, Marzanna, hereby swear to serve the Spirit of Winter as a Lieutenant. I will take up my new task with pride."

Jack wrapped a thread of winter power into her, and smiled.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, but recent events gave me an idea of a good task for you. If you go wait for me at the Winter Sanctuary, Cernunnos and Lady Yuki will show you around. I have one other immortal to approach, and then I shall return to the sanctuary. I have important information that all my Lieutenants need to hear, but I only want to say it once."

"Understood... And there is no need to apologise. I'd rather wait for a serious offer, than have several stupid ones shown to me first."

She was gone between one eye-blink and the next, leaving Jack staring in bemusement at the spot she had been. Whatever trick-of-the-eye she used to effect such a vanishing act, it certainly gave a good impression of her having disappeared into thin air. Only the snow she'd disturbed from the tree she'd been perched on, and a slight tremor in the air, gave lie to the idea of instantaneous transfer from one spot to another. She probably had some ability to camouflage herself against her surroundings, tricking the eye in the way that Chameleons used their colour changing skin to trick predators and prey.

Leaving those questions for a time when he could actually ask her, Jack turned to head for the Autumn Sanctuary. Despite Oisin originating from England, his sanctuary was actually in the redwood forests on the western coast of North America. A place where the most massive trees Jack had seen anywhere, dominated the landscape and kept the sanctuary cut off from any intrusions by the indigenous locals. The American colonists had yet to cross the width of the continent, but even if they did, the forests would remain a strong natural barrier to the narrow valley where the haven lay.

Jack knew when he'd arrived even before he saw it, by the sudden temperature change as he passed from normal Northern Winter into eternal autumn. And after that, he'd barely descended another fifty feet towards the heart of the place, when ten of Oisin's Lieutenants came charging up into the sky to deal with the 'intruder'.

They skidded to a proverbial stop when they saw who it was, even though they continued to scowl at his presence, and Jack inclined his head courteously and kept things tactfully polite.

"I'm here to speak with Oisin, regarding an instruction from Mother Nature."

The Lieutenants parted, all but one returning to what they'd been doing while the last led him to where the Spirit of Autumn was. But far from the disgruntled acknowledgement the Lieutenants had given Jack, Oisin actually smiled when the Spirit of Winter landed in the centre of his grove.

"Greetings, Jack. What brings you here in the middle of your busiest time of year?"

He gestured to a stool among those around the nearby table, and Jack answered as they both seated themselves.

"Instructions from Mother nature, to recruit at least a couple more Lieutenants. I've just accepted the oath of Marzanna, and she's heading to the Winter Sanctuary now to wait for my return. But Mother Nature recommended another immortal to me, and said that you could direct me to him. She called him 'Qiu Hu'."

Oisin spluttered for a moment in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Qiu Hu? Then I wish you luck with that, for he will certainly refuse."

Jack braced his elbow on the table, and propped his chin on his hand.

"So who is he?"

Oisin grimaced, and started to explain.

"Qiu Hu is a Nature Immortal who deals purely with water and wind, and not any specific season. He holds a large territory of belief in China, where he is believed in almost universally as the 'Autumn Tiger, Great Lord of the West', hence his name. Ariko was the first to attempt to recruit him, but she gave up when he rebuffed her by diverting the river that fed into the Spring Sanctuary, for several days, as a warning to leave him be. She was unable to do anything about it, because the Sanctuary is right in the middle of his territory, so he simply did his work on the river at a point outside her area of authority. She never tried to recruit him again."

Jack raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"I like the sound of him already, if he can put _her _in her place."

"It is no laughing matter, Frost." Oisin frowned. "Achieng tried next, shortly after she became the Spirit of Summer. Again, this comes from stories I have heard as it was before my time, but by all accounts he didn't cause a drought in the Summer Sanctuary, he _flooded _it."

Jack winced at the image.

"Ok, I'm starting to see a pattern here... What did he do to you?"

The Spirit of Autumn sighed.

"Ironically, I am the only one with whom he has _not_ made a point of tampering with a sanctuary, perhaps because through no choice of his own, his believers have labelled him as belonging to my season. However, not entirely, for the festivals he gains the most belief from, all lie within the borderline of the Northern Winter Threshold. Some years they are on the autumn side of that division, and others they are on the winter side."

"So I take if you've tried to recruit him more than once?"

At Jack's query, Oisin nodded.

"Yes, although I always made sure to be courteous and not overstay my welcome. I approached him once each year, every year for three centuries, before..."

Jack raised his eyebrows again.

"Before what? What did three-hundred years of harassment make him do to you?"

Oisin winced.

"I wouldn't call it harassment."

"It is if he'd already made it clear he would always say no, and you kept asking. So tell me, what did he do?"

The Spirit of Autumn cringed.

"He used his command of the winds, to keep me pinned in the bottom of a gorge for five months. He only let me out, because Mother Nature came and told him that I was needed to usher in Southern Autumn. I have, admittedly, asked him cautiously on other occasions since, but I have learnt to be wary around him. He may not be a Spirit of the Seasons, but the number of believers he boasts makes him comparable in strength when wielding water and wind."

Jack whistled in awe and appreciation, impressed by Qiu Hu's past exploits.

"I'm starting to see why Mother Nature said to recruit him. Counting Marzanna, I only have three Lieutenants, while you, Ariko, and Achieng all have more than fifty each. It's a bit of a power imbalance."

Oisin stared.

"You only have _three_ Lieutenants?"

Jack's answer was bland.

"Yeah. Unlike you, I haven't had crowds of Nature Immortals to take my pick from, since all the Winter Spirits that exist right now are Legends. Most of them won't even speak to me, thanks to the reputation you, Ariko, and Achieng have given our lot over the centuries. Most Legends assume I'm an arrogant snob, and give me a wide berth." He stood up. "But enough of that, I need you to show me where to find Qiu Hu. Whatever reputation he has, Mother Nature will be breathing down my neck if I don't approach him at least once."

Oisin stood as well, and they both of them proceeded up into the air.

"Then be glad your sanctuary is one he cannot tamper with. He holds no power over ice."

The flight to China was made in silence, while Jack inwardly chafed at the lower altitude and slower speed he was restricted to because of following Oisin. But he didn't complain, because the Spirit of Autumn clearly would rather not be involved in this. It Jack were to hazard a guess, it was probably at least a couple of centuries since the last time Oisin had tried to recruit Qiu Hu.

Their arrival in central China was without fanfare and with much caution, as Oisin then pointed towards a secluded valley and turned to make his retreat.

"You will likely find him there. If not, then he is sure to return within a few days. I wish you luck, Frost. You are going to need it."

The Spirit of Autumn flew off, leaving Jack alone to enter the pocket-valley. Inside wasn't particularly large, but there was a spring-fed pond that led into a stream, and the rocks at the far end formed a spacious cavern within which the owner of the valley could rest. Everywhere else were elegant trees and stands of bamboo, all of which were dusted with snow.

The valley was the image of a winter paradise, and there was no sign of Qiu Hu.

Jack perched on a rock at the edge of the pond to wait, laying his staff on the ground to free up his hands for sculpting giant snowflakes to pass the time. He wore a contented smile as he worked, casting each palm-sized delicate crystal into the air and watching it dance upon the wind until it landed somewhere and either settled in one piece or broke. He was oblivious to all else, held entranced by his work with a child's wonder, even though the snowflakes were his own. This was something he never tired of, and never failed to do at least once per year, for the simple beauty of his icy creations.

Behind him, on the slope to the rear of the little valley, something lurked amid the snow. It slunk down the incline, silent and deadly, until it was right behind him. And the one massive white paw came down on him and pinned him flat and facing up at the sky.

Jack blinked, finding himself face-to-face with a mouth full of fangs and sharp teeth, as the massive white tiger snarled his displeasure at his home being intruded upon.

Qiu Hu growled, his paw still holding Jack down with ease. Not surprising considering the tiger looked as though he easily massed the same as Cernunnos.

"You've got one chance to tell me why you're here, and then you can get out of my valley!"

Jack stared blandly back, and made no effort to escape being pinned.

"Mother Nature told me to come talk to you, so I came. But I have it from Oisin that you've been harassed a lot over the centuries, by Spirits of the Seasons who want you as their Lieutenant."

Qiu Hu snarled again, his teeth inches from Jack's face.

"And you think I don't know who _you_ are, Spirit of Winter?_ My answer to your obvious reason for being here, is no!_"

He lifted away his paw, allowing Jack to sit up. At which point the white-haired spirit picked up his staff and turned to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave you be. At least I can tell Mother Nature that I tried, so she won't scold me."

There was a moment of silence, a surprised pause as Jack began to glide out of the valley, before a startled query made him stop. The massive white tiger looked utterly confused as his voice rumbled across the clearing.

"You're giving up? Just like that?"

Jack turned to face him, and shrugged.

"Like I said, I was _told_ to seek you out. But I'm not about to harass you if you want to be left alone. I put up with Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin all giving me grief over me 'not acting as is befitting for a Spirit of the Seasons', up until the start of this century when I finally earned their respect and we all called truce." He grimaced. "Well, except Ariko, she's still complaining and still glares at me. But we're under orders from Mother Nature to cooperate with the new methods for seasonal transitions, so Ariko just has to deal with it."

Qiu Hu sat down at the entrance of his cave, regarding Jack curiously.

"I will admit that she can be very _opinionated_. She was most vocal in expressing her displeasure with me after I made my final refusal to become one of her Lieutenants."

Across the other side of the clearing, Jack started to chuckle.

"Did you really cause a drought in the Spring Sanctuary, and a flood in the Summer one?" The tiger nodded, and Jack began to laugh outright. "Oh, and I wish I could have seen Oisin's face when you kept him pinned in that gorge! I'll bet it was priceless!"

At the sound of Jack's infectious laughter, Qiu Hu couldn't help but chuckle in response to that mirth. He then tilted his head.

"You are a strange one, for a Spirit of the Seasons. Completely different from your peers."

Jack set the foot of his staff on the ground, and perched on the tip.

"If everyone was the same, the world would be awfully boring. I'm the sort of guy who builds snow-forts for children, and makes them piles of snowballs to throw at each other. I'm really well known, and believed in, in my home town of Burgess. All the children there can see me, and I tell them stories and play games with them every Northern Winter. The town holds a festival for me every year too, the day after Winter Threshold."

Qiu Hu blinked in surprise.

"You, a Spirit of the Seasons, have actively sought out and earned believers?"

"Well yeah, just because my peers think they're too big and important to 'stoop down' to the level of 'mere Legends', doesn't mean that I do too. So many Legends avoid me, just because they expect me to act like those three. It's annoying."

Jack was smiling, but beneath it could be seen his frustration at the assumptions so many others made about him. It was then, after the silence drew out for almost a minute, that the Spirit of Winter jumped down off his staff and once again turned to leave.

Qiu Hu could only watch in astonishment, hardly able to believe it after all he'd endured at the attentions of the other Spirits of the Seasons. More surprising still was the way the valley seemed to lose some bright spark, a glimmer of joy, as soon as Jack left it. It made the valley, with its pristine covering of snow, seem desolate by comparison.

The tiger leapt to his feet and up into the air, the winds carrying him up to where Jack was heading towards the clouds.

"Wait!"

Jack stopped and turned, startled.

"What?"

Qiu Hu rose up to where he was, and stood upon the winds as a normal tiger would stand upon the ground.

"You truly have no desire to cause me disruption, or to bother me in any way... Yet if things remain as they are, then surely the Spirit of Autumn will continue to _pester_ me every few years. But if I were to give my allegiance and service to another, he would have no choice but to leave me be, correct?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, starting to smile.

"And that 'other' person, would be me?"

The tiger nodded.

"You have shown me far more respect and consideration in the past few minutes, than your peers have shown me during the entirety of my existence." He paused. "And also, winter has always been my favourite Season. The silence of snowfall, and the glow of sunlight on snow."

Jack cracked a smile.

"Not to mention, the colour of snow matches your fur."

The tiger stared at him for a moment at that joke, before starting to laugh loud enough for it to echo across the landscape below.

"Indeed it does, Jack Frost!"

Jack grinned, and touched his staff to the tiger's shoulder.

"Then I ask, do you agree to serve me as a Lieutenant of Winter?"

The white tiger nodded, wearing a feline smile.

"I do so swear to serve you, Spirit of Winter. Let our mutual respect of one another, continue."

Jack continued to smile, as he threaded some of the power of winter into the cat. He then had to force himself not to choke, on the feeling that he'd been kicked in the gut by a massive surge of power. He disguised it with a laugh.

"So, do you want to pick a new name while we're at it? If you're a Lieutenant of Winter, it's going to be awkward to have you be called 'Autumn Tiger'."

The new Lieutenant chuckled.

"I have more than one name, Jack Frost. In those festivals that happen after the first snows have fallen, I am called Zuě Hu, 'Snow Tiger'. That is the name by which you and the others may now call me."

Jack gestured for him to follow, and turned to head south.

"Then follow me, Zuě Hu, and I'll show you where the Winter Sanctuary is and introduce you to the other three Lieutenants of Winter."

They flew off in companionable silence, united in understanding, to a meeting where Jack would reveal to all four of his Lieutenants just how different he really was from his peers. That they served not just a Spirit of the Seasons, but the newest Guardian of Childhood.

It was a joint secret that brought all of them a certain amount of amusement, especially a day and a half later when Cernunnos had his annual race against 'Santa'.

North once again lost, even with Cernunnos now starting at the same time as him every year. And it was to a forest clearing where two women chatted to one another pleasantly, Cernunnos lay taking a nap after his win, and a massive white tiger sat gently batting Winter Sprites about with his huge paws, that North landed his sleigh.

And if a knowing grin passed between Jack and Sandy, who had also rode in the sleigh all night, North didn't notice it as he was teased by Cernunnos for losing again. It was their secret, not known to the other Guardians, and it was the start of an even greater friendship between them.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'd like to say that Zuě Hu is now probably my favourite Lieutenant, if only for all the put-downs he's given Ariko and the others hehehehehe! :D**


	34. Thoughts and Tasks

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next one!**

**And to answer the question from "Hannah", which was in an anonymous review, the Selkies are not Jack's Lieutenants. They're a tribe of 'mythical creatures' that live under his protection. They help Jack out with stuff around the Sanctuary, when he needs it, a bit like how the yetis work for/help North :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 34: Thoughts and Tasks

Northern Spring Threshold was close, Easter was in three weeks, and the thaw was well under way. The Winter Sprites had been herded home to the Winter Sanctuary, by Yuki who also had Zuě Hu with her for the errand. Cernunnos was still enjoying his well-earned rest after his manic December workload, and even Jack was beginning to wind-down his duties as Northern Winter began to retreat northwards ahead of the warm tide of Spring. In fact the only one of the main residents of the Winter Sanctuary, who did have a lot to do still, was Marzanna.

The Slavic Legend tracked the weather carefully, cross-referencing it with maps that Jack had gotten for her from Ombric. She'd since marked numerous regions upon them, based on the times in relation to Spring Threshold, when any ice in those areas would be becoming dangerous.

She could, of course, actually _sense_ wherever there was thin ice, thanks to her new powers gained as a Lieutenant, but for some reason she still liked having a sort of schedule written down on paper. For no more reason than it allowed her to plan ahead.

Marzanna stood in front of one of her maps, in the room Jack had made for her on the side of the ground floor of the Ice Palace. She would have had them on the walls in her personal chamber within the Lieutenants' Residence, but he'd insisted that work space and relaxation space be kept separate.

Looking over that map now, she mentally noted down a handful of locations and headed out of the palace and onto the plaza.

"I'm off to do more Warning Duty. I'll be back in a few hours."

Yuki looked up from where she was brushing Zuě Hu's fur, surrounded by a horde of Winter Sprites, and smiled as she waved.

"Ok, we'll see you then."

Zuě Hu also waved, using his tail, although he didn't open his eyes. He was too busy purring contentedly from Yuki's attentions.

Marzanna chuckled to herself at that, as she passed through the tunnel and flew up the crevasse to the outside. Jack had certainly managed to create a rather odd 'family' out of their motley collection of immortals. But after centuries of almost total solitude, with few she would regularly cross paths with or talk to, it was nice to have comrades she knew she could count on.

As for Zuě Hu. If Yuki had her way, he was going to become an oversized house-cat whenever he wasn't out during his duties for his believers. It was an amusing thought, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

Marzanna flew to the North of the World, starting her day's work in Sweden and Norway, before she would later cross the sea to Scotland. There was plenty of thinning ice in all three counties, and with the clear weather she knew that many children would be tempted to go skating. It was simply a case of overflying each place with thin ice, and stopping by any children nearby to whisper to them, unseen.

And she didn't mind being invisible, she'd had so few true believers for so long, that she was used to it. And besides, it was easier to get close to the children if they couldn't see her.

It didn't take long to find her first group of youngsters, who were having a snowball fight close to the banks of a frozen river. During a lull in the game, Marzanna drifted down and walked among them, murmuring cautions about being so close to the thin ice.

No sooner than she had passed, and was drifting up into the air again, than one of the children glanced at the river with a small frown. That young boy suggested they went further up the hill, in case one of them slipped on the sloping bank of the river and fell in. The rest agreed, they moved to a safer distance, and then they resumed their game with the same joy and laughter as previous.

She hadn't harmed their fun, she had no intention of conflicting with that which was now Jack Frost's duty to protect in children. She'd simply reminded them that fun should never come at the expense of safety.

Marzanna moved on, smiling to herself in pride at doing such important work. Most Legends would scorn her for choosing to work for a Spirit of the Seasons, but the day would come when she'd have the last laugh. Because many of those who would look down on her, would _jump_ at the chance of working for a Guardian. But the Guardian's didn't recruit Immortals as helpers, they had their own ways... The only exception to that rule was Jack, and when the day came when his secret role was no longer a secret, she was willing to bet that all the Winter Legends that had avoided him, would _clamour_ to work for him.

The thing was, Jack might be forgiving, but he wasn't _that_ forgiving. If Legends came to him wanting to be Lieutenants, only because he was a Guardian, they were going to get the proverbial door slammed in their faces. And that made Marzanna happy, because if there was one thing she was sure of, Jack wasn't going to gather dozens of Lieutenants like the other Spirits of the Seasons had. No... If and whenever he got his next new subordinate, that individual would be someone who would mesh well with their existing 'family'. Self-serving and arrogant individuals, need not apply.

Marzanna nodded to herself at that and continued on to her next stop. Thinking to herself that if Jack didn't 'slam the door' in their faces when that day came, _she would_.

~(-)~

"Sooo, Northern Spring Threshold is almost here, and Ariko is due to start pestering me if she follows her usual routine. Want to tag along?"

Zuě Hu twitched his ear at that question, still laid on the plaza where Yuki and the Sprites had left him after he'd dozed off. He cracked open one grey-blue eye, to see Jack floating upside-down in front of him with a wicked grin on his face and his cloak handing around his ears, and snorted.

"You're planning something to do with fun at her expense, something that involves _me_."

Jack didn't deny it, still grinning.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never wanted another chance to laugh in her face after she gave up harassing you to be her Lieutenant. You and I have both suffered annoyance at the hands of those three, and this is the perfect opportunity to get some harmless payback. They're going to find out eventually that you agreed to be my Lieutenant, so why not let them find out by teasing the only one of them that still gives me hassle?"

The tiger's ears folded back for a moment, before they perked forward again and he lifted his head.

"Admittedly, she was by far the most arrogant of the them when approaching me. Every time she came, the smug look on her face said clearer than words that she thought she already knew I would say yes... The raw fury afterwards, when I told her no, was always a striking contrast."

Jack chuckled, and turned right-side up.

"Let's go then. I already know what area she's in right now, so if I go start doing work in the cold region just north of her, without a doubt she'll come over to annoy me."

As Jack swooped towards the tunnel and Zuě Hu followed behind, the tiger couldn't help but smile as well. Jack's good cheer, when he was in a playful mood, was undeniably infectious. He truly was a living embodiment of 'fun', and his greatest happiness came from enjoying himself and helping others to have fun too. He was every inch the Guardian he'd been chosen to be. Zuě Hu's only concern was, how would Jack handle the secrecy in the long-term? They didn't know when Pitch would make his move. Keeping the secret was almost a game to Jack right now, the way he tended to think. But what about if things dragged on for long enough, that it ceased to be a game and instead became a burden?

Jack was a Guardian who was forbidden from fully acting as one. Limited to only the most passive of help, for those children who were outside of his valley and the town of Burgess. Jack was wearing gilded chains, and one day he would start to realise it.

Up ahead, Jack laughed and taunted him for being slow, and Zuě Hu kept his smile in place as he ran to catch up. No matter when that day came, the tiger knew that he and Jack's other Lieutenants would be there for him. They would support and help him work things through, and when the shadows of frustration were cast over him, they would be there to remind him of light and laughter. They'd keep him true to himself.

The tiger set those thoughts aside and followed Jack, as the two of them flew rapidly north. Just as Jack predicted, it didn't take long after he started work, before the Spirit of Spring made her appearance with a smirk on her face. Zuě Hu had hidden from sight, down below, waiting for his cue.

Ariko glided close to Jack, every part of her expression saying she was looking forward to taunting him.

"So, I heard gossip from my Lieutenants, who talked to Oisin's Lieutenants, that you tried to recruit Qiu Hu."

Jack paused in what he was doing, turning in the air to face her. He remained nonchalant, although his expression was amused.

"Maybe. What's it to you? After all, he did tell you to get lost, so many times that in the end he decided a nice drought would benefit your sanctuary. It was only after all your flowers started to wilt, that you took his refusal seriously."

Ariko started to scowl, before her high-and-mighty expression returned.

"Yes yes, and he flooded the Summer Sanctuary when Achieng wouldn't take no for an answer. And then he kept Oisin in the bottom of a gorge for five months when he wouldn't accept no." She drifted closer, smirking. "I'm looking forward to finding out what he does to _you_, when he gets tired of you asking."

Jack remained quiet for several moments, before the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk of his own. He then sighed in feigned regret.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I have no intention of asking him a second time... After all, _I_ only needed to ask once. Isn't that right, Zuě Hu?"

At that call, the white tiger erupted out of cover below, and glided up to the other two immortals. He then came to a stop behind and to the side of Jack, who casually leaned against his furry shoulder while the tiger spoke.

"Indeed, Jack proved to be good company. He only asked me once, and made it clear that he accepted my refusal when I made it, and that he wouldn't bother me again. We then had a short and rather amusing chat, and when he started to leave, I decided that perhaps working for him wouldn't be so bad and changed my mind about saying no."

Jack grinned, as Ariko slowly began to gape in shock.

"You see, I actually treated him with due respect, and I got respect in return. Maybe you should try it sometime, Ariko, and then maybe I wouldn't get so much amusement out of staging things like this which make you look like an idiot."

The Spirit of Spring floated there, utterly still, and Jack began whispering a countdown from five. When he reached zero, Ariko turned and flew away leaving the proverbial smell of scorched ego in her wake.

Zuě Hu snorted as he watched her go. This trip had definitely been worth it, for that moment alone never mind the rest.

"Do you think she will take that lesson to heart?"

Jack chuckled.

"Maybe, but probably not until I've used her own stupidity to humiliate her a few more times. So it could take a few more decades, maybe a century, before she decides that treating me with grudging respect, will be far better than trying to get back at me. Madam Stiff against a master of jokes and good humour, she doesn't stand a chance of making _me_ feel humiliated. Everything she tries, only makes me laugh."

Both of them laughed, before Zuě Hu then glanced at the surrounding landscape.

"Well, as we have now had our fun, perhaps you'd like me to assist you with shaping the snow-clouds. Just tell me what winds you need, from where, and I shall direct them to you."

Jack nodded, still grinning, and then both of them were gone in a gust of wind. Unaware of a certain unpleasant farce that was starting to unfold.

~(-)~

Birds sang and little furry critters ran about doing the business of finding and eating food, while winds that would have been warmer but for the lingering chill of winter, rustled through the trees above the clearing below. It was a perfectly normal scene, on the edge of a small town near the northern edge of Scotland, but for the sudden and unusual fact a hole that seemed to drop bottomlessly into a tunnel, opened and a pair of very large and long ears poked out.

The obviously rabbit-like appendages tilted and swivelled, checking for danger nearby, before their owner jumped up out of his magical burrow and it closed behind him leaving only a pink flower to mark where it had been.

Bunnymund fluffed his fur out, shuddering at the cold, and muttered under his breath. He hated the years when winter in the Northern Hemisphere held on for longer in the most-populated latitudes. He could never escape it completely in his work, some people just lived too far north for everything to have thawed before Easter arrived, but there were years when 'freak snowfalls' happened even as far into the year as April, in the temperate climate zone.

Shuddering again and setting off to skirt the town, the Guardian of Hope began to check all his usual areas for hiding eggs, as well as looking for possible new ones. He did this every year. The Sunday three weeks before Easter, he would make a 'practice' run to check for new settlements to include in his route, and to make sure that if all his usual places were still usable, and if one wasn't then he'd pick a new one close to where it was. It was better to spot potential hiccups in advance, than run the risk of not getting the eggs hidden in time or, Man in the Moon forbid, _run out of eggs_.

Of course, he had a _lot_ of places to go in a relatively short space of time, so he never stayed more than a minute at each town, sometimes even less, but then he _was_ very fast and could always finish up any straggler locations tomorrow if need be. Indeed, he was all set to hop back down a burrow to go to the next place, when the laughter of some nearby children suddenly and inexplicably began to come to a halting stop.

Frowning, Bunnymund sprinted in that direction to where he'd seen several groups of children playing near the frozen edge of the nearby loch. Several groups of the children were now walking up the slope away from it, and as he watched the final two groups that were playing, a woman garbed in furs and leather glided above them and floated down.

She walked through the heart of their group, unseen by them, murmuring things he couldn't make out at this distance, and within moments of her doing so those children stopped their play and glanced _fearfully_ towards the frozen water before turning to head up the slope as well.

Bunny stared in mounting shock and anger, as the woman proceeded to scare the last group as well, but before he could respond to her actions, she vanished up into the sky.

His 'practice' run forgotten for now, Bunny dived down a burrow and came out in a far warmer place; the garden of the Tooth Palace. He then dashed up the nearest spire, up to the heart of the complex where he gave Tooth only the barest moment of warning before taking her by the arm and pulling her down another burrow.

Their emergence _outside_ North's workshop, as the Russian's wards once again didn't let him emerge inside, did little to improve Bunny's mood. As he waved for Tooth to follow him inside and they hurried up to where North was inspecting toys.

North was startled to see them, glancing between a baffled-looking Tooth Fairy and an agitated Pooka, and coming to the correct conclusion as to who was behind this visit.

"What is it, Bunny? Is something wrong?"

Bunny waved a paw in the general direction of Scotland, very upset.

"I just saw some woman, an immortal, _scaring kids in broad daylight!_ They were playing games, happy and smiling, and then she comes down out of the sky and scares them into walking off back home. You need to call Sandy here, and fill him in so we can decide what to do about this! I'll keep tracking her while you wait for him."

Bunny vanished down a new burrow, while Tooth fluttered and displayed clear signs of being upset as well.

"Oh North, who could she be? Do you think she's an ally of Pitch?"

The Russian frowned, making his way to an elevator to reach the top floor and the globe, and waited until he'd activated the signal-lights before glancing at her.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. No immortal harms the children of the world, on our watch, and gets away with it."

~(-)~

Marzanna flew towards her next stop, skimming the hilltops, and smiling to herself at a job well-done. All those children near the loch, with no supervising adult in sight, had been a concerning moment. But now they were all playing in the meadow the other side of the nearby trees, a far more sheltered spot and far safer.

She sighed contentedly, a passing glance at the sky causing her to frown. The signal that summoned the Guardians was rippling across the upper reaches, but this was _before_ Easter so it couldn't be their annual meeting. Well, whatever it was about, Jack would have to wait for the Sandman to tell him what it was after the meeting had taken place.

Marzanna continued on her way, heading for the next settlement along the shore of the loch. This one had a pond, where a spring flowed up out of the rocky slope at the village edge. It had been frozen almost solid for weeks, but now that up-flow of water was making it treacherous. Eroding the ice from below, leaving it weakened and brittle in several places.

When she reached the village and the pond came into view, her heart almost stopped. Four children were heading for the pond, carrying ice-skates, and she knew that if they went onto the ice it was almost certain to break.

She changed direction and headed for them, gliding lower and lower in preparation to land, before being forced to evade the curved, wooden projectile that came within inches of her head. She was forced to dodge several times more, being driven backwards down the slope away from the pond, before the one throwing those strange weapons at her leapt into view now they were out-of-sight of the children.

Marzanna frowned, recognising the Easter Bunny immediately.

"What are you _doing?_ Don't you know it's rude to interrupt another immortal's work?" She shook her head, glowering in disdain. "Whatever, I don't have time for this."

She moved to fly back in the direction of the pond, but again he threw his weapons at her, this time much closer.

Bunny scowled.

"Oh no, you're not going after those kids. If you think I'm going to let you go around _scaring_ the children that it's my job to protect, then you've got another thing coming."

Marzanna's expression hardened, while the warning ache of nearby thin ice, gnawed at her gut.

"Stay out of my way and my work, you overgrown fleabag."

She moved again, to dart over and past him to reach the children, but was forced to skid to a halt when the Pooka jumped up into her flight-path... And then he kicked her.

Bunny landed neatly and then watched in satisfaction as she thudded into the ground, dazed.

"That was your last warning. Be smart, go back to whatever hole you came out out, and never go near any kids again."

Marzanna sat up, holding an arm around her bruised ribs, and looked at him with a combination of anger and pity.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

Bunny snorted.

"And why is that, small-timer?"

The clouds overhead visibly thickened, followed by the distant sound of wind shrieking, and Marzanna raised her eyebrows.

"...You just struck a Lieutenant of Winter, and the Spirits of the Seasons don't like it when other immortals get in the way of their Lieutenants' work."

Up on his rocky perch, Bunnymund barely had time to widen his eyes, before he was blown off his feet and thrown to the ground at the foot of the boulder. And when he eventually righted himself and looked up, he found a _very_ angry Spirit of Winter stood above him.

Jack glared at the Pooka, trembling with fury. There was something to be said for the Spirits of the Seasons and the way they worked, because their Season tended to become particularly protective of their agents. The moment one was attacked with any degree of real malice or intent to harm, and the Season they belonged to would 'shudder' violently in reaction.

And, incidentally, send an echo of utter rage through the Spirit that presided over it. For that reason, only an _idiot_ would harm a Lieutenant of the Seasons, because there was no way of knowing just how badly the relevant Spirit would pound the instigator into the ground.

This was the first time Jack had ever experienced the phenomena, and it was taking every ounce of his will not to freeze the Easter Bunny solid.

He gritted his teeth.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?! What _possible_ reason could you have, to attack my Lieutenant?!"

Down below, Bunny actually trembled for a moment, before righteous belief had him pull himself up straight and point at her.

"She was _scaring children!_ If you think the Guardian's are going to stand by and-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Jack's exasperated tone cut through the Pooka's rant. "There's _two kinds of fear_ you _IDIOT!_ ...There's the kind that Pitch Black gains strength from, 'Unnatural Fear', which is the kind that makes children and adults miserable. And then there's the kind that _teaches people caution_. Marzanna's job is to pass a tiny spark of 'Natural Fear' on to children, in regions close to bodies of water that freeze over in winter. So that if they decide to go ice-skating on a frozen pond, or just mess around on or near the ice in general, they think to check if the ice is thick enough to be safe! Marzanna's not hurting the children, she's _protecting them_ on my orders!"

Bunny's ears flattened back, and he sounded unconvinced.

"There's ways of protecting children without scaring them."

Jack's tone was rich with sarcasm.

"So, you're going to paint 'Watch out for thin ice' on your eggs, are you? No one can be there for all children, all of the time, not even Immortals like us. The best way for me to give them some protection from the dangers of winter, protection from getting _themselves_ into trouble, is to make sure that somewhere inside them is a glimmer of caution and common sense."

"You still shouldn't scare them!"

Jack's suddenly icy voice cut the air, and the temperature dropped at least five degrees in his vicinity.

"So you're saying it's alright for me to stand back and let kids, who could have been saved by that little spark of Natural Fear, go off and play on thin ice... only to fall through it to their _deaths?_"

He swooped down and grabbed Bunny by the scruff of the neck, hauling him up into the air so he could see the pond. Jack then indicated to Marzanna she should hurry over.

He and Bunny watched as she stopped beside the children and whispered warnings to them, before one child paused in putting on their skates to pick up a rock and throw it onto the ice... The ice cracked, water welling up through the fractures, and the children quickly abandoned thoughts of skating and left to go play elsewhere.

Jack shook the Pooka in his grasp, for emphasis, as he watched those children go.

"If she had not warned them in time, and they had gone out onto that ice, then there is every chance that one of more of them wouldn't have come back. They would have died, and it would have been _your fault_ for interfering with her work." He dropped his furry passenger, letting him thud to the ground before continuing. "No one deserves a fate like that. I speak from experience."

Bunny, angry and not thinking about his words all that much, glared up at him.

"And what experience would that be?"

Jack went utterly still, and then tilts his head at Bunny. In the moment after that, the Pooka found himself plunged into darkness, before the image of a snowy forest and a pond surrounded him.

He looked around in confusion, reaching out only to discover apparently invisible walls between him and the scene.

"Where am I?"

Jack's voice reached his ears, slightly muffled and definitely angry.

"Inside a box made of my Ice Mirrors... On them I can show any place I have been, and any thing that I can remember." The image changed, as all but one of the mirrors went dark while the remaining one showed a little girl eagerly sliding out onto the pond wearing ice-skates. "My sister, Emily, back in the year 1711. December the sixteenth, to be exact. The image you see is my memory of it. You're seeing it as I saw it over a century ago, through my eyes."

Bunny thumped at the walls around him, but whatever tiny fractures he created, immediately froze over again.

"_Let me out of here this instant!_"

Jack's image appeared briefly on one of the other walls. He was scowling.

"No, not until you understand why Marzanna's role is very important."

The image vanished into blackness again, as Bunny struck out at it, and he railed against his confinement until he heard a girl's shriek of fright and the snap of cracking ice.

His gaze went immediately to the mirror that showed the girl, who was now stood utterly still, her eyes wide in terror, with cracks forming in the ice under her feet.

Bunny stared in horror.

"Don't tell me, she _dies?_ Are you going to make me watch your sister die! _Are you sick in the head?!_" Jack remained silent, letting the memory speak for itself as it unfolded, with glimpses of his hands at the peripherals of the image, a desperate tilt in the view as he looked towards a distinct wooden staff, and then rather reckless move towards it despite ice cracking under his own _bare_ feet. After glimpse of tattered leggings, which Jack still wore to this day, Bunny suddenly started to realise what was really going to happen. "Oh no... This is... You don't need to show me any more of this!"

Jack's voice echoed out of the image.

_'One. That's it, that's it... Two... Three!'_

The staff hooked Emily, and the view became momentarily chaotic as Jack himself was thrown flat. Then the view turned back to Emily, lifting her head and smiling, _safe_, before there was a resounding crack as the ice under him gave way and he plunged into the icy water.

The mirror showed his point of view, as he tried to surface only to be unable to find the hole he'd fallen through, and it was now that the Jack of today, spoke.

"...Can you imagine the terror of falling into water so cold that it feels like it _burns_, and then finding yourself trapped under the ice you've just fallen through, unable to find the way to get out?"

In the image, Jack's hands could be seen hitting the underside of the ice in desperation, while above could be heard Emily's muffled screams of his name. Then the blows started to become frantic fumbling, the edges of the image started to blur, and he began to sink.

"...Can you imagine the agony as the air in your lungs runs out, and the cold drains away the strength that might have saved you? Can you imagine the horror, when your limbs can't keep you up anymore and you start to sink into the darkness?"

The image went totally black, leaving Bunny with no light inside the box.

"..._I know exactly what it is like, and for that reason I will do whatever is necessary to prevent as many others as I can, from suffering the way I did_."

The box shattered, and Bunny found himself face-to-face with Jack again. So close he couldn't help but cower backwards.

"I...I-"

Jack glared at him, his fury as a Spirit of the Seasons now replaced with his fury as a Guardian, that one of his peers would be so utterly _clueless_ and _stupid_.

"That I was raised from my icy grave, to a new life as the Spirit of Winter, is no consolation for what I went through. And so I warn you, E. Aster Bunnymund, that you need to re-evaluate whatever distorted interpretation you have, which makes you think _all_ fear is bad for children. Because if things had continued the way they have been, we could have ended up with whole generations of youths, who do incredibly dangerous things because they don't know better... All because they never developed the instincts to know when something wasn't safe. That's what Natural Fear is, you idiot. It's the innate survival instincts that all living things should have, that the Balance of Nature _requires_, and which with your over-the-top pampering of the world's children, you and the other Guardians were eroding! There has to be a balance, you can't have one and not the other, or the children and this world will eventually suffer the consequences. So think on that, before you object to my Lieutenant's work again."

He threw Bunny off his feet with one more gust of wind, before heading to where Marzanna waited and ushering her away.

Bunny watched them go, utterly shaken and thoroughly chastised, before heading down a burrow to return to North's workshop. He was still trembling when he got back inside and up to where North and Tooth waited. But not only that, but both of them looked decidedly sheepish, and beside them Sandy was frowning. It was obvious that he'd scolded them, and once Bunny reached them, North explained why.

"Um, did you find her? Because..." North glanced at Sandy, who folded his arms across his chest, and winced. "When Sandy got here and we described what you saw, he told us that Marzanna, one of Lieutenants of Winter, has job to warn children away from thin ice. Told us that there are two kinds of Fear, one that Pitch gets power from, and one that he doesn't. Marzanna's job is to teach the good kind, Natural Fear."

Bunny grimaced. Sandy's glare was almost as bad as Jack's had been.

"That's what Frost said, after I found out I'd just roughed up one of his Lieutenants of Winter. You won't catch me griping about it again, not after what he did to me."

Tooth brought her hands to her mouth in concern.

"Did he hurt you?"

Bunny shook his head.

"He shook me up a little, but he didn't hit me. He didn't have to. He used some 'ice mirror' trick to shut me in a box and show me one of his memories, so I'd understand his reasons for pushing so hard on making sure children have more caution when it comes to frozen ponds and lakes... He showed me what it looks like, to fall through the ice on a pond, be trapped under that ice, and drown... From _his_ experience of it. It's how he died, before he became an Immortal."

Tooth's expression became horrified, North was speechless, and Sandy regarded all three of them with disappointment. He scolded them all one more time, for interfering with the sanctioned work of another immortal, and left while radiating his anger at them being so foolish.

Once clear of the Workshop, Sandy headed south with all haste, going directly to the Winter Sanctuary. When he got there, he found Yuki tending to Marzanna's bruised ribs, Cernunnos and Zuě Hu pacing angrily, and Jack sat off to one side radiating such a chilling presence that even the sprites were avoiding him.

Sandy got as close as he could before ice started forming on him, and waved to get the Spirit of Winter's attention.

Jack turned his head, immediately noticing the frost that had started to trace over Sandy's front, and reined in his power apologetically. He then sighed.

"So did you give them a good telling off? I gather that Bunny took off after Marzanna, before you'd arrived at the Pole."

Sandy nodded, the two of them retreating to Jack's library as the Guardian of Dreams explained he'd told them about the two kinds of fear. Once they were there and settled either side of a table, Jack propped his chin on one hand and mused aloud.

"I'm just surprised really, that there isn't any Immortal dedicated to teaching instinctual caution to children. Marzanna will only be able to help those who stray near waters that freeze over, which leaves a large number of children out there who aren't helped at all." He paused, thoughtful. "If only Pitch could see that there _is_ a need for fear, but the right _kind_ of fear... Maybe then he could be freed from the Fearlings' grasp, and redeemed."

Sandy went rigid and stared at him in shock, before Jack gave him a wry smile.

"I serve Mother Nature, remember? Kosmotis Pitchiner is her father, who she still wishes to save if at all possible. I promised her I'd help, if she found a way to free him. And if she does, wouldn't that be a better end to the conflict? Fear can never destroyed, which means the Fearlings will always exist, but that's not to say we can't find a way to _tame _them. To put Unnatural Fear in its place, and let the kind that protects people come forward. I'm hoping that Marzanna will be an example of that, for Pitch _and_ the Guardians. And maybe, when the time comes that he strikes and is struck down again, the Fearlings' grasp on him will be weakened enough to give Mother Nature an opening."

Sandy looked rather stunned, until the import of those words sunk in and he started to smile. He then nodded, agreeing with Jack's wisdom. That if you can't end a war by fighting, then perhaps it is best to seek a peaceful solution... It was something to keep in mind, even if they both knew that North, Tooth, and Bunny would object to the proposition most vehemently.

But then, if they could succeed in freeing Pitch and bringing him to that different purpose, then convincing those three couldn't possibly be anywhere near as difficult by comparison.

The utterly chastised expression on Bunny's face, after his scolding from Jack, was proof enough of that.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Foreshadowing and all sorts of plot-goodies in this one, and also the start of the little 'grudgematch' between Jack and Bunny. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Also, while I never said as much, for those wondering how Jack got there so fast, it's heavily implied he used a Mirror. As for why Zuě Hu wasn't with him, Jack doesn't tend to make mirrors for portals, bigger than is needed for himself to get through. Mr Giant House-cat couldn't fit through to follow Jack hehehe :D**


	35. Winter's Ire

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next one :)**

**And in answer to "Littlebopeep", I may reference the "Year without a summer" in past-tense, but only if it fits with what's going on in a chapter. I'm trying not to bog-down this fic with too many historical references.**

**And in answer to Hannah's question as to if Sophie is the first girl born to the family after Emily and Claire, no, she isn't. In line with what is typical of families during these early dates, there's actually 3-5 children in each generation. But so I don't have to come up with crazy numbers of names, I'll generally be focusing on the eldest boy in each generation and sometimes mention the name of a wife here and there. There is one young girl in the family who will be mentioned, for a cute moment not too much further on in the time-line, but in my head-canon Jack eventually sticks to only paying attention to the direct lineage. The reason for that, other than it would eventually become impossible to keep tabs on all the dozens of side-branches of the family, will be revealed in a future chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 35: Winter's Ire

If it weren't for the fact he never used his voice, Sandy would have been humming cheerfully to himself as he flew down the icy crevasse to the tunnel entrance of the Winter Sanctuary. He was in such a good mood, as he had been in general ever since Jack had become a Guardian. It was hard to believe it was now a few months over eleven years since that day. But then he'd been so busy, going about the world giving dreams, and also making sure to slip in the one about scaring monsters with snowballs or other thrown objects, every so often. Between that and Jack's own work, he'd only seen the Spirit of Winter perhaps two or three times per year over that period.

But then, that wasn't so much of a problem when you were immortal. He and Jack had, on a couple of occasions since their first meeting, gone a whole decade without setting eyes on one another.

But that was the past, and as Guardians it was only right and proper that the two of them have an annual meeting of their own. Sandy normally stopped by after he and the other Guardians had finished their meeting at North's Workshop, but this year he felt it only fair that Jack have the chance to request a matter be raised, secretly on his behalf, at this year's meeting. But when Sandy reached the plaza, it wasn't Jack who met him there.

Marzanna arrived after a few minutes, led by the sprite who had let her know there was a visitor.

She paused when she saw who it was, and smiled after a moment.

"Sandman, welcome. I'm afraid Jack is busy at the moment. Could I give him a message for you?"

Sandy tilted his head, drawing Jack presenting a question-mark to him, which he then took to where the other Guardians were sat at a table, and asked that 'question' to them.

Marzanna nodded in understanding.

"You wanted to ask if there was any question he wanted raised at the Guardians' annual meeting." She paused again, slightly evasive. "I'm certain there's nothing he'd want asked this time around. I'll let him know you stopped by, once he returns from his work."

Sandy regarded her for a long moment, before nodding and turning to leave. There was something a bit 'off' about the Lieutenant, for she'd seemed rather tense and on edge. And her excuse that Jack was 'busy', was one which had come up fairly frequently over the past few years. In fact, if not for those occasions when Jack was seemingly elsewhere, Sandy would have seen him far more often than he had. Not only that, but when he _had_ seen Jack, the Spirit of Winter had been just a little _too_ cheerful.

Sandy was sure something was up, but at the same time didn't want to press the issue in case it made it worse. So instead he flew northwards to go to the annual meeting, and was halfway there when the signal lights come into view. He'd timed it well, and arrived at the workshop first. Yet when Bunny arrived, his mood seemed rather foul, which incidentally it had been at every meeting over the past several years.

The Guardian of Dreams was starting to see a pattern.

He waited through the usual reports, fighting not to doze off from boredom, which was itself a feat considering nothing that was being said was any different than what had been said last year. Not really. It was only when North and Bunny were about to launch into their usual 'which is more important, Easter or Christmas?' argument, that he tossed a tiny ball of dreamsand past Bunny's nose to get his attention.

Bunny turned to face him, frowning.

"What is it, Sandy?"

Sandy drew an image of Bunny; hunched down with arms crossed, and scowling. He followed it with a question-mark, and it was Tooth who nodded.

"Good point. Bunny has been grumpier than usual the past few meetings. Bunny, what's wrong?"

All three of them watching him, Bunny hesitated, but then he relented and started to grumble.

"It's that bloody Jack Frost. That Easter after I roughed up his Lieutenant, he ambushed me somehow and froze my ears together. But, I figured I deserved it, so I left it at that. The following year, he did it again. Same thing, different place, like he knew where I was going to show up and had sat there _waiting_ for me. Again, I let it slide, figuring he just wanted to make sure he'd gotten his point across... But that _wasn't_ the last time he did it. He's frozen my ears together, every Easter for the past _eleven years!_"

There was a moment of silence, before North cleared his throat.

"..I know."

Bunny gaped at him.

"Wait, you know?!"

North shrugged..

"Of course I know, Jack has been on Naughty List every year since we make mistake with Marzanna, but you not only one he's been giving trouble to."

Sandy drew a new question-mark, and North explained.

"First year, was just Bunny's ears that got him on list. Next year, Jack's list of 'bad deeds' was over page long. Third year, it was five pages... Fourth year, it was _nine_. Fifth year, after his bad deeds ran up a list of twelve pages, I had to change magic of Lists that tracks what immortals do, to not write down Jack's deeds anymore. He was clogging up the spell, and it almost caused Lists for children to stop working. Took me four days to fix Lists for immortals. Jack has been on Naughty List every year since, probably for same reasons, even if I can no longer tell."

Tooth was staring at him in utter shock.

"Jack ran up _twelve pages_ of bad deeds on the Naughty List? _How?_"

North shrugged again.

"Always started same time, Easter. Bunny's ears were first every year, but after first year it also started recording Jack giving trouble to Spring Spirits. No Lieutenants of Spring, he never bothered any of them, just Spring Legends and some of those Spring Nature Immortals who not serve Ariko. Favourite trick seemed to be freezing foot or clothing to floor or object. Petty things, really, but he's done lots of them."

While Tooth continued to stare, and Bunny began to grumble, Sandy let out a silent whistle. He'd realised that something was up with Jack, but hadn't expected this.

He kept his impatience contained until the last of the farewell pleasantries were over, before making a straight-line dash back to the Winter Sanctuary. Once again it was Marzanna who greeted him, but this time he knew at least part of why she'd been on edge. And he, quite literally, spelt out what he'd learnt at the meeting.

Marzanna winced when she finished reading the sand-woven words above his head, and nodded in answer to the question about Jack causing trouble.

"Yes, yes he has... Bunnymund, while a bit of a hermit, still talks to and is liked by a lot of Spring Legends. He told them about his run in with Jack, and after that those Legends started hassling me and the rest of the Lieutenants of Winter. Never anything physical, just verbal, but Jack found out about it. He thinks Bunny should have kept that incident to himself, and blames him for the trouble that me and the others have suffered... Even if that trouble only lasted four years before it stopped completely. He'd gotten at all those Legends, enough that they realised they _didn't_ want to anger him further."

Sandy drew '5th Year' and a picture of twelve pages of Naughty List, and Marzanna winced again.

"Jack is, for the most part, very mature. He has to be, because he's the Spirit of Winter. But it seems that, when he gets upset about others causing his friends trouble, the part of his personality that makes him fun and cheerful so much of the time, also causes him to be a bit... childish." She was grimacing now. "He's been venting petty anger at the Spring Legends, and Bunnymund, ever since. In part I think it's also being fuelled by his frustration, at failing to expand his power of fun outside of his medium of ice and snow, but he's refused all our suggestions of asking you for help with it. I think he wants to surprise you, after figuring it out for himself."

Sandy let out a silent sigh, shaking his head to himself, before he pointed at himself, then her, and then a picture of her leading him to Jack.

Marzanna nodded, and gestured for him to follow.

"He's this way, in one of the lower caverns. It's where he goes when he's upset but doesn't want anyone to see."

She led Sandy to a narrow tunnel, which sloped downwards steeply. Before long, they'd gone so deep into the glacier, that if not for the ambient glow which came from all walls in the sanctuary, it would have been utterly dark. That was where they found Jack, sat in a small cave with his back facing the tunnel. He was, quite obviously, brooding.

Sandy glanced at Marzanna and indicated she should leave, and waited until she was well out of sight before he stalked over to Jack and yanked him off his icy perch using a whip made of sand.

Jack yelped in shock as he was laid out flat by the manoeuvre, and then Sandy proceeded to scold him with numerous pictures of Bunny and other Spring Legends, waving his finger at him in reprimand, and frowning in deep disapproval. The tirade lasted a full five minutes, with Jack utterly speechless throughout the entire thing, before Sandy turned and left him there without further word.

The little golden man hastened out of the sanctuary, and flew north in the direction of the pacific where Bunny's home could be found beneath the ground of a rise on the southern shores.

The Warren defied the open landscape that lay above it, as a complete contrast to those wide vistas. Here, no cavern other than the one at the core, was larger than fifty yards across, and everything was linked together with a complex and confusing collection of tunnels. There was very little bare earth anywhere, for lush grass and moss covered most of the ground and walls. And as for the rest, there were quite a few bushes, and _more_ than a few flowers which were similar in many ways to those of the world outside, but which were most certainly not those flowers.

After all, no flower that wasn't made by the magic of the Easter Bunny, could sprout eggs that contained chocolate and which walked around on little legs. No flowers other than those here, could cover those eggs with colours and patterns to the designs that their creator had chosen for a particular year.

Sandy had no trouble entering the Warren, even with all the doors shut and locked, for one door in particular would always open for him or the other Guardians. It was an unspoken rule among them, that they never lock each other out of their home bases. Being unable to get in, could cause catastrophic delays during emergencies, not that any had happened since that rule came about.

As such, Sandy wandered into the Warren and followed one of Bunny's stone egg-golems after telling it he needed to speak with him. It took five minutes to traverse the tunnels to where the Pooka was, and Bunny was certainly not expecting visitors.

Because he was wearing the long, green robes he usually wore when at home, and he was asleep on a bed of moss, snoring loudly.

Sandy sighed at finding him asleep, and despite having a dislike of waking people up, he located the goggles that Bunny wore when tinkering with machines in the older parts of his home, and threw them at him.

The eye wear bounced off the side of the Pooka's head, causing him to wake with a jolt and leap to his feet, or rather _try_ too. His feet tangled with the hem of his long robe, and he fell flat on his face beside his mossy bed.

When he righted himself after a few moments of fumbling, he frowned at Sandy and rubbed at his nose where he'd landed on it.

"What gives, Sandy? Don't you have a rule about not waking people up?"

Sandy raised an eyebrow, and then drew a picture of Bunny getting his ears frozen by Jack.

"You know why he's still doing it?"

At Bunny's question, Sandy nodded and drew a new picture. One of Bunny talking to several recognisable Spring Legends, who then went off obviously grumbling to each other. And then he showed them shouting at and bullying, Yuki, Marzanna, Cernunnos, and Zuě Hu. Lastly he drew Jack, watching that, before the little sand figure began chasing the Legends away from his Lieutenants.

Sandy then pointed at Bunny, with great emphasis, and the Guardian of Hope stared.

"I... Yes, I talked to a few of my acquaintances, but I had no idea they decided to give Jack's Lieutenants trouble! You're saying he blames me for them doing that?"

Sandy nodded, as Bunny groaned and folded his ears back.

"I'll admit, the Spring Legends I talked to were pretty incensed at what they called 'a terrible way to treat a Guardian', but I didn't think they'd go off and cause problems. By comparison, the Lieutenants of Spring who stopped by, after hearing the gossip, weren't sympathetic in the least for what I'd gone through. They came for no other reason, than to point out that I'd been lucky and that Jack had been positively _mild_ in what he did. Apparently, if I'd crossed any of the other Spirits of the Seasons in that way, I'd have been beaten up so hard I'd have been lucky to wake up in time for Easter."

Sandy created a new image, of Bunny going to see Jack, and the word 'apologise'. Bunny immediately shook his head vehemently.

"Oh no, no way! It's not _my_ fault those Spring Legends were idiots, picking fights. Why should _I_ apologise?" He frowned. "How did you find all this out, anyway? You didn't even know Jack had been getting payback on those Legends, before the meeting a few hours ago."

Sandy drew a rough picture of a cave under a glacier, with the snowflake symbol of the Winter Sanctuary below it, and them himself flying down a tunnel to get into it. He then showed himself talking to Marzanna.

Bunny stared.

"Wait, you're welcome in one of the Seasonal Sanctuaries?" Sandy drew himself and Jack, with the word 'friends', and Bunny gaped. "_What?_ You're _friends_ with that guy?!"

Sandy pointed at him again, frowning, and again wrote 'apologise', but Bunny turned his back on him and clambered back onto his bed.

"Forget it, Sandy! I don't care if he's your friend, I'm not apologising for something that I didn't do!"

The Sandman floated there, glaring, for several seconds, before he figuratively stormed out of the Warren to make his way back to the Winter Sanctuary. He'd tried his best to arrange a truce, but he doubted Jack would stop freezing Bunny's ears together every year until he _did_ get an apology. Which meant that Bunny had best get used to being ambushed on Easter, because unless Jack decided eventually to let matters rest, the Pooka wasn't going to get a break any time soon.

And Jack wasn't going to get off the Naughty List either.

When Sandy arrived at the sanctuary once more, a rather chastised Spirit of Winter waited for him in the ice palace. Jack looked decidedly sheepish, as he sat in an antechamber he'd long since set up with comfortable chairs and tables should he ever want to entertain guests. He also had hot chocolate waiting, kept warm over the little stove in the corner.

He immediately fetched two mugs of it when Sandy came in, and set them down on the smallest of the tables before they'd settled into the chairs opposite each other.

"I um... I'm sorry, for being an idiot. You were right, I was being petty. I should have stopped bothering them, when they stopped bothering my Lieutenants. I'm not making excuses, but they made Yuki _cry_, and I just... I let the whole thing get blown out of proportion like a storm that's fed too much warm wind."

Sandy drew a picture of Bunny apologising to Jack, but then struck a line through it and shook his head. Jack snorted at that.

"So you told him he should apologise for the gossip that started all the trouble, but he doesn't see how he's responsible for what those Legends did... Fine, we'll see how he feels about that once I've frozen his ears together a few more times."

Sandy actually rolled his eyes at that, but made no comment. Instead he queried about Jack's efforts, and failures, to expand upon his ability to gift fun and joy.

Jack's shoulders slumped at that, and he stared into his mug of chocolate.

"First I tried to keep the power separate, at that stage where it's just light above my hand, before I combine it with a snowball or a snowflake. But no matter what I did, all I'd end up with was ice-powder, which was useless. So then I tried to make ice that wouldn't melt in warm climates, but all I got was a block that instantly froze anything that touched it, so I can't exactly use that on children, can I? I've been trying the first approach again, but I'm still not getting anywhere with it even after years of trying. I want something that will mix well with what you do, your dreamsand, but everything I've tried will either melt anywhere that isn't cold, or just freeze your sand solid."

A voice spoke from near the door, where Marzanna stood leaning against the door-frame, listening. She had a smile of irony on her face.

"You know, if you'd just thought to ask for help, instead of shutting all of us out, we could have helped you." She came over, stopping near the table although she didn't sit down. "You want to combine your power with that of the Sandman, so that his dreamsand can reach Feared Children. Correct?" Jack nodded, and she sighed as if what she were about to say should be obvious. "Then if you'd asked, you have learnt that dreamsand isn't really sand. It just looks like sand. It is the power of dreams incarnate, in a physical form that was envisioned by its maker. Am I right, Sandman?"

Sandy nodded, and drew an image of a falling star and motes of light left behind it in a stream. He pointed to those glimmers, and smiled, and Jack began to understand.

"You based the form of dreamsand, on stardust?" Sandy grinned, confirming it, and Jack started to laugh. "So if I want to make my power into something that can mix with yours, then I just need to do the same thing! My power of fun won't stay stable without a physical form, but all it knows is snow and ice so that's what it keeps choosing to become! But stardust isn't cold, and doesn't melt, so if I make my power be like stardust, I can send it anywhere no matter what the season or the climate!"

Jack began to fidget in excitement, almost knocking over his mug, before Sandy hit him with just a pinch of dreamsand to calm him down. And then the work began, both of them finishing their drinks, before Sandy put a pile of dreamsand in the middle of the table so Jack could poke at it and examine its form, before the Spirit of Winter then began trying to _copy_ it.

He visualised the ebb and flow of Sandy's dreamsand, the way it shimmered and swirled in the air with a light all of its own. The two of them sat in that room for several days, with Marzanna coming and going to watch in between her usual Thaw Duties. There were even a few frustrated tantrums on Jack's part, before he at last succeeded with Sandy's help.

A few tiny glimmers of light floated above Jack's outstretched hand, glowing blue like his earliest attempts, but this time they looked solid. Barely daring to breath, he then increased the amount of power above his hand, giving it a push and causing that cluster of glowing specks to become a swirl of glittering particles.

Sandy watched with identical fascination, as Jack brought his creation closer to his face to get a better look. And then, with a slight grin, he added yet more power and directed it to flow in a loop around his hand. The blue-white particles obeyed, becoming a stream that looked like a white version of dreamsand but for its colour and the fact it didn't look like sand. Instead it was a fine powder rather than sand-like grains, and it was proving to be far harder to control than Sandy made it look when using his dreamsand.

As proved when Jack attempted to send a stream of his power across the room, and instead got an disorganised puff right in his face. It was just lucky he was immune to the effects of his own power, or he'd have been lying on the floor experiencing a fit of giggles.

The particles dropped to the floor around him as his concentration broke, before he then tried dismissing them with a thought and they vanished into fading glimmers of blue. After several more attempts at directing a stream across the room, Jack eventually settled for filling a small pouch with his new creation before Marzanna spoke with amusement.

"You should call that 'frostdust'. It's made by Jack Frost, and when you drop it on the floor it makes it look like you never learnt what a broom is."

Jack directed a smirk at her for that, and then grinned.

"I may object to that remark, but I like the name." He turned to the Sandman. "Sandy, can we go see if this works? See if we can mix it with your dreamsand to help Feared Children?"

There was a note of plea in those words; Jack's desperate unspoken need to prove he could do something to be a real use to the Guardians, and to all the children of the world. Be they living in cold places or warm, at any time of the year.

Sandy understood that need, he'd seen it in all three of the other Guardians during their early years in the role. And so he and Jack headed out for Northern Russia, the only place where Northern Winter still had it's last fleeting hold on the North of the World.

The two of them waited on the rooftops of Moscow for night to come, and then began to search the streets for a child who had not been reached by the dreamsand in time.

When they found a Feared Child, a young girl tucked in a doorway, Jack handed the pouch to Sandy, who then took a pinch of the dust within and held it in his hand. He then conjured dreamsand, which brightened to a paler gold as the frostdust mixed with it, and then he sent it towards the child.

Both of them watched with bated breath, for the moment when the dreamsand would baulk and be unable to reach the girl because of Fearlings' Touch. But then, after only the barest pause, the dreamsand swept around her head and a glimmer of blue settled over her face. She then sighed, smiled, and the sand became a dream above her.

Two seconds later, Jack was whooping at the top of his lungs, before Sandy quickly hushed him and the Spirit of Winter's voice dropped instead to an ecstatic whisper.

"It worked! Now I just need your help to be able to send it out like you do your dreamsand!"

Sandy hugged Jack in congratulations and similar excitement, before nodding very eagerly. He drew and image of an island of sand, with curled trails leading out from it like the tail of a comet, and waves for Jack to follow him. What better place to learn to wield 'stardust', than the very island that itself had been a falling star? They were off to the Dreamsand Isle, home of Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I've given Jack a new way to use his power other than special snowflakes and snowballs. Because, let's face it, he'd have struggled to bring fun to all the world's children using those, if he didn't want to piss off Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin for creating out-of-season, out-of-climate, snowfalls, snowballs, and just generally hanging around in places where it isn't even his season at that time.**

**Besides that though, I do have a lot of plot-type things that involve frostdust, planned :)**


	36. A Dream of What Once Was

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's yet more Sandy and Jack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 36: A Dream of What Once Was

The two of them flew southwards from Russia, over the Himalayas, over the jungles of India and past the Tooth Palace. Onwards until they reached the Indian Ocean, and turned south-west to where more than a thousand little islands clustered in two long chains of atolls through a shallow swathe of sea.

At the very southern tip of that chain, upon the last of the sea-ridge that held up those islands, was a final isle that was protected by magic. Hidden from the world, even from the people living on that chain of islands, unless you knew exactly what to look for and where.

Jack stared in wonder as he and Sandy descended towards the Dreamsand Isle, whose golden swirling trails glittered in the sunlight. In the lagoons those trails formed, mermaids leaped and frolicked and sang, and they waved and smiled at the two immortals that passed overhead. And at the pair's destination, the point where all the trails of the island came together at the far end, was a dainty castle of sand which didn't so much look as if it were built upon the dunes, but had rather grown out of them.

Sandy landed first, holding out his arms in welcome to his home as Jack also set down. It was only then that the Spirit of Winter realised that the island wasn't made of sand, but rather the very thing that had inspired the form of Sandy's dreamsand.

Jack gasped as his bare feet touched it, and he felt the tingle of magic up through his soles. He then stooped down to pick up a handful, and let it trickled through his fingers.

"This whole place is made of stardust?"

Sandy nodded, and waved for Jack to follow him inside the little sandcastle. Jack's head almost touched the ceiling inside, but then the whole place was built for someone of the Sandman's short stature. It was once the door was closed, and he'd had the chance to look around the mostly empty main chamber, that the next thing he saw was the ball of dreamsand that subsequently knocked him out.

Sandy chuckled as he caught Jack with a cloud of dreamsand, and shaped it into a comfortable bed for him before settling onto a cloud of his own. He then closed his eyes, sighed, and let himself fall into slumber.

For Jack, in the moment after he was struck, he was stood in what he guessed was a dream. It was a forest, much like the one in his valley, and it was dusted with snow. He was just about to begin exploring, when something seemed to grab and pull him from that realm. And then he was some place entirely new and completely different, looking out across rolling green hills with grass and flowers that glittered with magic, towards a magnificent city of white crystal spires. Above him was a sky unlike any other he'd ever seen, blue like daytime near the horizon, before becoming deep indigo above where it was studded with uncountable stars and _three_ moons.

He let out a breath of awe.

"Whoa... Where am I?"

"Inside my Dreamscape."

Jack turned around sharply, to where Sandy had stood unseen behind him. He then blinked.

"Wait, you just talked! You never talk, you only made the exception when you swore me in, because it was a very important occasion."

Sandy smiled, and shrugged.

"I don't talk in the waking world, so that I never risk waking children from their dreams. But this isn't the waking world, and the only person who is here to hear me, is you. I thought it might be best to give you your first lesson, without forcing you to try and understand my instructions had I mimed them."

Jack was staring.

"So this is a dream? Your dream?"

Sandy floated up so that he was at Jack's eye-level, and came forward to look out across this unearthly realm.

"All people have an inner realm, a Dreamscape that represents them and their origins. Yours is a forest, like the one where you grew up, and it is dusted with snow in representation of your status as the Spirit of Winter. This is my Dreamscape, and it too shows the place where I spent my childhood years."

Jack also looked, and started to frown.

"But this looks like nowhere on Earth."

"That's because it isn't anywhere on Earth."

Jack's choked splutter rang through the air, and he stared at Sandy.

"You're not from Earth?"

Sandy started to smile wryly.

"You already knew that Pitch, and Mother Nature, and the Man in the Moon were not of the Earth. Does it truly surprise you to find that I too am from another place in the cosmos? And indeed, there are two others besides us four. Bunnymund, who is the last of the Pookas, a race who roamed among the many worlds and who helped shape life on them when otherwise it would have struggled. And then there is he who serves as Tsar Luna's messenger and bodyguard, Nightlight. Nightlight held Pitch trapped and motionless for uncountable millennia, after his attack on Tsar Luna and the crash of the Nightmare Galleon, until fate conspired to free both of them from that state. Pitch has only been at large and loose on the Earth for a little over two centuries, even though some of the Fearlings have roamed it since before the Human Race were in their infancy. It was when mankind began to dream, and to know nightmares, that I arrived."

Jack was speechless at his friend's revelation, until his eyes widened in realisation.

"The falling star, that became your island. You were on that star when it fell?"

"Inside it, actually, but it amounts to the same thing." Sandy sighed. "I slumbered, waiting in that star, for aeons before finally the Man in the Moon summoned it to your world. Ever since the fall of the Golden Age."

They were both looking at the distant city now, and Jack took a step towards it as if to reach out and touch it.

"So this is what you home was like, during the Golden Age? It's beautiful."

Sandy smiled sadly.

"It was... That city you see was the Capital of the Lunar Kingdom, which was ruled by the Man in the Moon's parents, the Lunanoffs. The Universe was magnificent place, led by the Constellations. Families possessed of astounding magic, which rendered them immortal, but which they passed from generation to generation rather than covet and cling to selfishly. They could gift a touch of that power to others, creating the Major and Lesser Immortals who served the people and worlds under the Constellations' care, as protectors and guides. They were very wise, and the Golden Age was born and flourished under their care... But in one way, they were also very foolish, and their biggest mistake was one that I took part in."

Jack looked at him, frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Sandy's shoulder slumped, and his expression became one of regret.

"When I was a child, I discovered I possessed a most unusual gift. When I slept, I never ever had nightmares, because when I slept I always knew when Fearlings and Dream Pirates were near and would wake before they could reach me. When the Lunanoffs learnt of my gift, they brought me to live in their palace. This was before their son was born. They were saddened that the Fearlings and Dream Pirates continued to blight the otherwise bright lives, of all the people of all the worlds under the Constellations. They and their peers wanted to catch them, and imprison them forever, but it can be very hard to find dark things in the dark gaps between stars."

Jack's eyes widened in understanding.

"You helped them catch them all... It was because of you, that they were able to imprison them."

Sandy bowed his head in shame.

"I did, and I did it with great joy and pride. Yet, in our joint ignorance of the mistake we were making, we doomed the Golden Age to fall. Inside their prison, the Fearlings devoured the Dream Pirates and transformed them into more of their own. Far from weakening them, by imprisoning them we only acknowledged our fear of them, embraced it, and that made them powerful beyond imagining. And then Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff placed their greatest general, Kosmotis Pitchiner, to guard the only door in or out of that prison... You already know the rest."

At the sight of Sandy's pain, Jack reached out and pulled the Guardian of Dreams into a hug.

"Don't blame yourself. What happened, happened, and nothing can change it. But what we can do, is make sure that the same mistake is never made here on this world. We'll deal with the Fearlings, not by imprisoning them, but by stripping them of their power. We'll make it so that no one is afraid of them ever again."

Sandy smiled, returning the hug in gratitude before easing himself free.

"You are right. Regretting the past, will not help us shape the beginnings of a new Golden Age."

Jack grinned, but then he tilted his head.

"But wait, if you can sense when Fearlings are near when you're sleeping, then why don't you just track down Pitch?"

Sandy's expression became wry.

"I gave up that ability, when I accepted immortality from the Lunanoffs at the fall of the Golden Age. Instead I asked that it be transformed into a power to gift dreams, that could then be used to protect people from the Fearlings' malice. I was then put within a shooting star, to sleep and wait until the time came that I would be needed." He took a deep breath, and rubbed his hands together in a business-like manner. "But, enough of stories about my past, it's time you and I got to work on _your_ power. That's what I brought you in here for, after all."

He waved a hand, causing a series of floating rings to appear in the air, and sent a stream of dreamsand weaving among them in demonstration. "This is what you need to set up back at your sanctuary, something like this, so you can practice in directing frostdust through the air and around things. As you get better at it, you can increase the number of rings. Once you've reached the point when the your range is bigger than your sanctuary, you can practice in Antarctica, but _only_ during daylight. The reflected light on the ice and the snow, is too bright anywhere near the surface for Fearlings to linger and possibly spot what you're doing. Don't take risks, and practice at night."

Jack grimaced.

"Which means that for five months of the year, during the Polar Night, I won't be able to practice outside at all."

Sandy tapped him on the arm, warningly.

"I know that will be frustrating, but we cannot take risks. Which means that you cannot use your frostdust anywhere but Burgess, either, and try to use your power only with your snow if you can help it. There's no sense in chancing it, when you will be there only during Northern Winters anyway."

Jack stood there, frowning and stiff at the thought of the restrictions, before he sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I understand... Let's give this a go."

He held a hand out, creating a small cloud of frostdust and attempting to send it through the rings as Sandy had done. He didn't question how it was possible for him to use his powers here in his friend's Dreamscape, the answer would probably be something that made complete sense to Sandy and utter nonsense to him. And it soon became apparent that the same could be said of him directing his frostdust in the manner Sandy did dreamsand.

Because while the method was entirely instinctive and natural to Sandy, it was utterly incomprehensible to Jack. Frostdust didn't behave like dreamsand. It didn't 'home in' on children, even when he used his snowflakes he had to think where and what children to make them land on. Doing that for hundreds of thousands of children was going to be _impossible_.

By the end of the lesson, Jack had only managed to get his frostdust through the first two rings before it broke up into clouds of particles and slipped from his control. His frustration was understandable, and Sandy did his best to reassure him that they'd solve the problem of getting it to children once he could at least get it _near_ them.

It was clear it was going to take Jack _time_, and quite a lot of it, before he'd mastered this form of his power. Mother Nature and the Man in the Moon had been right to insist on secrecy. At the very least, it was probably going to be decades before Jack was at the stage he could wield his power on a large enough scale to be effective. A hard fact for the Spirit of Winter to accept, given the ease with which he could bring winter to half the world in a few hours if need be.

But, as a compromise that did cheer Jack up, Sandy promised to carry a pouch of frostdust with him. To mix with dreams for the most needy of Feared Children each cycle of night.

Months passed, with Jack visiting the Dreamsand Isle once a month for a training session. Sandy had made a new room under his sandcastle, where an Ice Mirror to the Winter Sanctuary was housed. He ceased to enter the sanctuary any other way from that point onwards, lest the frequency of his visits draw unwanted attention.

But he knew the secrecy was starting to grate on the youngest Guardian.

But then, three years after the first lesson, Jack arrived through the mirror wearing a mischievous grin. And when Sandy regarded him in puzzlement, Jack shook in silent laughter and made a pair of shapes with frostdust above his head.

It was a clock and a question-mark, the same images Sandy used to ask 'am I late?'

When Sandy blinked in surprise, Jack began to chuckle out loud this time, and the Guardian of Fun explained.

"I was thinking that, you're the only one who speaks the way you do. Even the other Guardians have to guess to understand you, you can't just go and talk to them the way I chat and spend time with my Lieutenants. That must be lonely, right?" His smile widened. "So I thought that, maybe, I could learn to speak the same way. It's all good practice for shaping my frostdust, and if we come up with a proper language of symbols we can both use, you'll have someone you can talk to who can understand you properly... Me."

Sandy was still staring, with wide eyes that then began to glisten with tears. Moments later Jack was on the receiving end of a hug, and he chuckled again.

"It was Cernunnos' idea actually. Seems he and the rest of my Lieutenants have been working with each other to come up with a solution to my frostdust problems. I may never be as good at directing my dust the way you send out your sand, but I don't need to be, because I already have ways to get around it... With my Hall of Mirrors, I only need to get my range up to a couple of hundred miles at most, and from there I can take advantage of frostdust's apparent like of exploding into clouds of powder."

He pulled a bit of a breeze through the air, blew a little frostdust into its path, and the wind picked them it and carried it. "Wind... If I mix frostdust into the lower air-currents of the world, the winds will carry it to every place that air can get, including inside buildings... I don't need to target single children because, like a setting off a snowfall over a region, I can target them all at once."

Sandy began to grin in enthusiasm, shaking Jack's hand in congratulations. Ever so glad to see frustration being replaced by optimism. He hated to see Jack feeling down, it just didn't suit the Guardian of Fun at all.

As if noticing that unspoken thought, Jack then winced in self-depreciation.

"That still doesn't mean I'm not a big failure with frostdust streams right now. Since last month, I've only managed to get my range up to half-a-mile with two streams. More streams than that, and they explode in my face. I had a dozen Winter Sprites with me when I last tried three... They got doused with frostdust, and didn't stop giggling from it for four hours."

Sandy laughed silently at that, and then with a mischievous grin of his own, he made a 'shush' gesture and raised his eyebrows in query.

Jack grinned in return, understanding, before he scrunched up his face in concentration and wrote, letter-by-letter, the words 'talking game!' in glowing blue-white powder above his head.

They were going to have a lot of fun over the times ahead, coming up with the only language in the world that Toothiana wouldn't know. And for Sandy, a chance for chatter and gossip was opening up before him, something he thought to be the most wonderful gift that Jack could give him.

Because who really needs spoken words, to express a friendship like theirs?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And so we learn more about Sandy (stuff from the books, and a couple of things I've added/tweaked as headcanon). I wanted to have him be able to talk to Jack about his past, but didn't want to keep having him break his own 'no speaking' rule. So I thought, "he can't wake people up if he's talking inside his own dreams. So, inside there, he'd have no reason not to talk". Thus the Dreamscape scene was born.**

**And yep, Jack will be using his 'Spirit of Winter' skills, to patch up the holes in his abilities with frostdust. He's letting his Lieutenants help him with ideas now, unlike before. But expect to see him continue to 'yo-yo' back and forth between frustration and acceptance from here on. Because the better he gets with frostdust, the more he's going to resent having to remain a secret and heavily restricted Guardian. Poor guy :S**


	37. Farewell to a Founder

**Alaia Skyhawk: Next chapter was going to be this chapter, until I realised I'd almost forgotten something very important that I wanted to cover. You can probably guess what it is, from the title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 37: Farewell to a Founder

They day started out just like any other day during Southern Winter, with Jack being woken from one of his almost daily naps by the sounds of the chimes behind the wall, which displayed a date for early August 1851.

He floated up out of his snow-bed just as he always did, and walked over to the chair by the Ice Mirror. He didn't watch the town as much as he'd used to,and as much as he cared about Burgess and the people in it, he'd reached a stage in his immortality where he wanted to do other things. That spending more than the occasional hour here and there to watch a little of Burgess' days, instead of entertaining him, would only irritate him.

So he stopped watching so much during Southern Winter, and instead looked forward to being there in person for Northern Winter.

But that wasn't to say he didn't check in regularly with his family. One thing he always did at least twice a week, was check the high-shelf in the main living room of the family's current main house. That was where letters were left for him these days, high enough up that he could take them even when there were guests in the house. All he had to do was set the mirror to line up with the end of the shelf, and slide the letter towards him without picking it up.

Today there was no letter, just a small note. A fact that was unusual enough to make him frown as he carefully pulled it along the shelf until it came through the mirror.

When he opened it, he stared for a moment and his eyes widened, before he was then dashing out of the sanctuary so fast that he left several windswept and startled Winter Sprites in his wake.

Rising up towards the far upper airways, Jack then called out.

"Winds, tell me where Achieng is!"

It took almost a minute before one strand of wind answered, to say that the Spirit of Summer was currently near Greece. Jack didn't need to hear anymore, as he had the winds catapult him into the upper airways to reach his top flight-speed.

When he'd passed over the Mediterranean Sea, only then did he descend, and even then only to the unseen threshold of utter cold that the other Spirits of the Seasons could not cross. He then asked the winds to find her, and tell her he urgently wanted to speak with her.

When she arrived an hour or so later, she was frowning in mild annoyance. Something that was reflected in her tone of voice.

"What are you doing here, Frost? You've no business being in places where Summer holds dominance. Your season is in the South of the World at this time."

Jack drifted down, his expression solemn.

"I wanted to ask a favour. Read this, and you'll understand."

He held out the note, which she cautiously accepted. She then blinked with surprise upon reading the contents, and handed it back.

"So a man by the name of Thaddeus, who lives in your valley, is dying. What favour from me, could possibly have any relevance to that?"

"I want to be there, to pay my respects in his final days, but it's the middle of Northern Summer in Burgess." He frowned. "I could have gone _without_ asking, but I chose to seek your approval first. At least give me some credit for doing something by the book for once."

Achieng gave him a long look, her eyebrows raised.

"I could understand if this were one of your sister's descendants, but this man is no relation to you. Why are you so set on this?"

Jack looked at the note, holding it tight.

"Because I owe him a debt of gratitude. When he and all those new families moved into my valley, their ways and beliefs could have so easily overwhelmed and washed away those of the people in the village. But Thaddeus embraced the village beliefs once he was shown them, and he _made sure_ that every family that followed him from Kirktown, adopted those beliefs as well. If not for his efforts, I could have become forgotten in my own valley. You may not seek believers for yourself, but mine mean a lot to me."

The Spirit of Summer frowned ever so slightly, remaining silent for several moments before she sighed and tucked an errant braid behind her ear.

"There aren't actually any rules that say the Spirits of the Seasons can't go wherever they want whenever they want, regardless of what season holds sway in the place they go to. It was more an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't." She winced. "Or rather, it was something Ariko insisted on from the first time she and I met after I became the Spirit of Summer... You may go to Burgess during Northern Summer, Jack, and I won't protest. Just make sure you keep your cold to yourself, and don't make a habit of straying into summer too often. And don't let anyone but your family see you, or Ariko is sure to find out about this agreement and raise a fuss."

Jack started to grin.

"_Thank you!_" He called to the winds, in preparation for them to throw him in the direction of Burgess. "You have my word, there won't be so much as a sniff of winter weather in my valley while I'm there."

Achieng watched him as he flew off, wearing a mildly bemused expression that he barely got a glimpse of before the winds flung him back into the far upper airways. But he was in no real frame-of-mind to dwell on the fact she'd as much as told him he could visit his family whenever he wanted to during Northern Summer... So long as he didn't flaunt that he was in Burgess, cause a nuisance, or push his luck and visit too often.

It he had thought about it, he'd have realised just how surprising it was for her to do that. It was probably the first time she'd made an honest effort at _friendship_ with him.

Yes, he'd think on it later, but for now a more solemn matter awaited him.

Once he'd gotten a reasonable distance away from Achieng, Jack stopped and created an Ice Mirror, and then slipped through it. He emerged in the pantry at the house of the head of the Bennett Family, a position now held by Grayham. Now, it seemed, the time had come for Thaddeus to follow after Grayham's father, Gavin. The man who had been his comrade and joint-mayor until nine years ago, and had died at a very respectable age of seventy-five. But Thaddeus had gone much further than even Gavin had managed, for it was only now that time was catching up with him, at the age of eighty-one.

People were living longer now, than they had back when Jack had been young, but even so the age the retired mayor had reached was an exceptional one. Thinking on it in that sense, Thaddeus had seemed determined to defy the burdens of age on his body. Only last winter, he'd made a point of showing he could still split logs with the best of them. It had seemed he might hold on forever... almost.

Jack cautiously came out of the pantry and into the kitchen, finding it empty although there were signs a meal had been eaten recently. He walked through to the living room, still careful in case there were guests who would be startled by doors apparently opening by themselves, and it was there he found Grayham sat by the fire mending a hole in a boot.

Grayham jolted when Jack cleared his throat, and quickly got up in surprise when he saw him.

"Jack, what are you doing here? It's the middle of summer!"

The Spirit of Winter sighed, and leaned against the door-frame. But as casual as the pose may be, his expression was solemn.

"The Spirit of Summer knows, and she doesn't mind, so long as I don't let the town children know I'm here. I've come to pay a debt of gratitude."

At the clear hint about the condition of Thaddeus, Grayham sighed and indicated Jack should seat himself before doing the same. Although the movement came with a wince, for at the age of sixty-one, Grayham was nearing the end of his years himself, and a lifetime of outdoor labour was telling on him.

"Then you'll have to wait until the town's children are asleep. Thaddeus' granddaughter, Amelia, is tending to him. I've been visiting every day since he became bedridden. She'll let us in, even if the hour is late."

Jack nodded in understanding, before taking the boot an materials from Grayham when the elderly man tried to resume mending it. Jack mended it instead, both to pass the time and also as a distraction, but his relative didn't remark on it. Both of them knew he was thinking about another inevitable event that would happen sometime in the next few years.

Deaths tended to be sudden, or progress too quickly for him to arrive or during a season where he hadn't been able to come. Besides his sister, Jack had only been at three other deathbeds during all his years. The family always did their best to hide long-term illnesses, and only tell him of deaths after they'd already happened. They hated reminding him of how fleeting they were in comparison to his immortal state.

And Jack had never protested against that, because it was hard enough knowing they would die, without being there to actually see it happen.

The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon, not speaking even when Grayham had his evening meal. And then, at close to ten o'clock, they set out to Thaddeus' home.

Burgess was quiet at this hour, although the sky was only just starting to darken and the air was still warm. The warmth put Jack on edge, even though it was nothing that could harm him. It was just that he'd never walked about somewhere in summer, not even once, since before he became the Spirit of Winter. To be doing so now, was incredibly strange for him, and actually made him feel uncertain. Almost as if he expected Achieng to come screaming down at the sky yelling at him, even thought he knew she wouldn't.

Yes, perhaps was it. It was better than admitting that he simply wasn't _used_ to being somewhere during summer, not anymore. The feeling of doing so, was such a distant memory that he'd no longer recalled what it felt like.

He and Grayham reached the house, and after knocking on the door and waiting, a middle-aged woman opened the door.

Amelia smiled when she recognised Grayham, totally unaware of Jack's presence, and she gestured for him to enter.

"You're by a little late today. No trouble at home, I hope?"

Grayham stepped inside, but before she could close the door, he held it open for a few moments more to allow Jack inside as well. And then, in response to her frown of confusion, he explained.

"Jack Frost is here to pay his respects. He's come here in summer, for Thaddeus."

Amelia's brought her hands to her mouth in surprise. The Burgesses, those that lived in the town that is, were the only ones to know that the Bennetts could see Jack even as adults. Such was the trust and friendship the families shared with each other.

"Jack Frost is here, to see my grandfather?"

Grayham glanced at Jack, then nodded to Amelia in confirmation.

"I'll take him up to see him, if you would make some tea?"

"Y-yes, of course. I'll be up shortly."

Amelia hurried along the hallway towards the kitchen, and Grayham indicated to Jack that he should follow him up the nearby stairs. Once at the top, he then stopped outside one of the doors there and faced Jack.

"Thaddeus is very ill, and weak, and he tires easily."

Jack sighed.

"I'm no stranger to seeing the effects of old age, and I remember how old he looked the last time I saw him just a few months ago."

Grayham laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"He looks very little like he did then... He's so frail, you may not recognise him."

Inside the room, laid in bed beneath a thin cover so that the summer heat didn't make him too warm, Thaddeus opened his eyes as he heard voices outside his door. He then sighed and grumbled, irritated despite his condition. So what that he was dying? That was no reason to stand out there, talking about him, as if dying made you incapable of hearing.

When the door did open, he'd closed his eyes again. His aged and weakened voice, a rasping whisper of annoyance.

"Grayham Bennett, I am not so ill as to be talked about as though I were not just beyond the door and able to hear you. The hour is late, and I am tired, so whoever that fellow you have with you is, take him back to where you found him. I want no strangers coming in here to give me their pity."

Grayham and Jack had paused just inside the threshold, glancing at each other before the Spirit of Winter spoke hesitantly.

"You can hear me, Thaddeus?"

Thaddeus grumbled under his breath before responding.

"Of course I can, and by the sounds of your voice, you're some disgustingly young man, no doubt in excellent health. All I want is some peace in my final days. Now go away."

Jack looked at Grayham again, and shrugged.

"I guess I won't be needing an interpreter."

Grayham looked confused.

"How is this even possible?"

"I learnt from Sandy that sometimes it happens like this. Sometimes, when a person is close to death, the clouds are lifted from their eyes, the veil is lifted from their ears, and their minds open to the truth of the unseen around them. It's rare, but having a degree of even partial belief beforehand, makes it more likely."

Thaddeus, listening to them talking, snapped out as loud as he could muster.

"If you would kindly stop talking as though I were not here! I told you to get out!"

He opened his eyes, intending to glare at his friend and the as yet un-introduced second person, but then he went still. His eyes widened as they lit upon the figure beside Grayham. A seemingly young barefoot man with hair as white as snow, eyes like the bluest winter sky, who was garbed in simple clothes and a grey cloak trimmed with fur. That figured carried a staff of gnarled wood, curved over at the tip like a shepherd's crook.

A breathe of awe passed the dying man's lips.

"...Jack Frost..."

Jack touched Grayham's should in silent request to be left alone in the room. Grayham then walked out and closed the door, before Jack then walked slowly over to the bed.

Once there, he smiled softly.

"Hello, Thaddeus... I must say, I never expected this. I never expected to be able to talk to you, truly, face-to-face."

He leaned his staff against the wall, and sat down in the chair next to the bed as Thaddeus tried to make sense of this.

"Tis summer. What are you doing here, during this warm season?"

Jack sighed.

"I received a message from Grayham, that you were dying. I knew then that I _had _to come." He reached out, clasping cool fingers over the old man's frail hand. "You've done so much for me. If not for you and your efforts, the village and its beliefs about me could have swept under by the tide of all the new families who followed you here. I could have been forgotten, but you worked hard to make sure that all those new families would instead believe in me. You protected the town, and the village, and were key in bringing the two of them together. I can't thank you enough for that."

Thaddeus smiled at that, his expression filling with pride.

"I've been honoured to do that for you. You've been a blessing to this place, and brought such joy to the children here." He paused, thoughtful. "Although, I've always wondered why. Why did you suddenly choose to show yourself to the village children all those year ago? Why did you choose to become the protector of their homes and families during the winter months. You, who rule winter everywhere in this vast world. Why choose to do that, for a little settlement in the middle of nowhere?"

Jack looked as though he were thinking about it, before the smallest smile tugged at his mouth.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Thaddeus laughed weakly at that.

"Good sir, I am on my deathbed. I should think by now, that any secret you tell me will surely go with me to my grave."

Jack laughed softly, and sighed.

"I chose the village, this valley, because it was my home... This is where I spent almost my entire childhood. Playing in these woods, doing my chores, and helping my father with our tiny herd of seven sheep."

The old man's eye widened, the implications of those words, sinking in.

"You lived in the village? You were human, a mortal?"

Jack bowed his head a little, before he looked out the window at the darkening sky, his gaze distant.

"I just happened to die at the right place, the right time, and for the right reasons... Falling through the ice on my pond, in the act of saving my sister from that very fate. I caught the eye of he who lives in the moon, and he chose me to become something new. A second chance, and a new kind of life. He chose me to become the Spirit of Winter, and I have been that ever since. But I have also never stopped watching over my sister while she was alive, and then her descendants as well. They are still my family, even now."

"The Bennetts..." Thaddeus let out a single quiet laugh at that, shaking his head in wonder. "I should have guessed as much. The Bennetts have always seemed to know far more about you than anyone else here." He looked again at Jack. "May I ask, what it is like to become immortal?"

Jack's expression became wry.

"It's not what mortals imagine it to be. Those who would wish for and seek immortality, expecting it to bring them power, are fools. It is no gift, Thaddeus. To be immortal, is to live while watching the world pass you by. It grows and changes while you remain the same. You are forced to watch the people you love and care about, grow old and die around you. You're forced to distance yourself a certain amount, or be forever driven to your knees by grief with each passing of a life that you witness... And you remember them all. Even when a memory has faded to the back of your mind, it can return without warning and shake you to your core."

Thaddeus nodded in grim understanding.

"So I see. You live a harsh life, Jack Frost."

"Jackson Overland." Jack smiled. "That's who I was before, just as all other immortals like me, were someone before. Some of us endure for uncountable ages, others choose to fade away after just a few decades, but we were all someone. Chosen for a task, or to fulfil a need, until time comes that we decide that we are ready to rest. To pass into whatever place it is, that the spirits of men go when their time in the mortal life is done."

"Then I may yet meet you again, Jackson Overland. In the afterlife."

Jack paused at that, thinking of his oath to protect the children of the world, always, and sighed.

"Maybe. But it's going to be a long time, before I believe I will feel that my task is done. In fact, I don't think I will ever consider it done, not until the end of man. I will always have a purpose, so long as there are children who I can make smile."

He waited for a response, but the old man had drifted into exhausted sleep. But there was a smile on Thaddeus' face.

Jack remained in vigil throughout the night, besides using an Ice Mirror to contact Marzanna to make a request. By morning she had found what he'd asked for, a relatively flat chunk of rock that was covered in small white crystals on one side, and dark sedimentary encrustation on the other. It had come from his collection of similar pieces, which had been given to him either by Ombric, or found by the Winter Sprites over the years.

It was almost a foot in width, and half as much again long, but its crude appearance hid what was beneath its surface. Jack carefully used his powers to fracture both rough faces off it, by creating ice inside the stone along two parallel lines. And once he'd discarded those two faces through a mirror, he set his attention on the slab of blue lace agate that lay on his lap and began to polish it with ice.

He worked on it all morning, throughout the comings and goings of Amelia and Grayham. Thaddeus woke just before noon, and watched Jack though the course of eating the food that his granddaughter brought him. And then he and Jack talked about the past, about stories of things they had seen and experienced, and all the while Jack's hands never stopped moving.

By afternoon Jack had the front of the slab as smooth and glossy as once of his ice mirrors, revealing in all its glory the lines and lacy layers of blues and whites which made up the agate and gave it its name. Jack then began working with a single finger, tracing patterns over and over upon the surface. Each pass being a delicate act of freezing away parts of the agate similar to the way he'd split it.

It was nearing evening when Thaddeus at last commented upon what Jack was doing, in a tone that was neither resigned or upset.

"You're making a memorial for me, aren't you."

It wasn't a question, but Jack did raise his head to look and nod.

"I want the people of Burgess to always remember how much good you did for this place, and for me." He smiled. "I've never tried this before. So I can't say whether it will be a work of art, or a disaster."

Thaddeus laughed, his mirth then becoming a fit of coughing that left him gasping for breath, but he didn't stop smiling.

"You've already done so much for me, more than I can ever say, by being here in my final days. It's been a honour to believe in you, Jack, and to finally see you."

Jack nodded.

"Yes, and it's been an honour to be believed in by you, Thaddeus Burgess. You can trust that the Bennetts will make sure you're remembered, just as they make sure I am remembered. You may have had humble beginnings, just as I did, but you've become your own sort of legend. This town will never be the same without you."

"Aye, it will never be the same... Because it will continue to become greater than anything I was able to raise it up to."

The door opened, and Amelia walked in.

"Grandfather, I have your supper."

Jack moved from the chair by the bed, and retreated to the on in the corner out of Amelia's way. He remained there even after she'd blown out the candles and left, with Thaddeus having drifted off to sleep once again. The old man's breathing set the rhythm with which Jack continued to engrave the agate slab, until an early hour in the morning when the regular pauses between each tracing of ice, became a pause that didn't end.

Jack raised his head and looked through the darkened room, to where Thaddeus had gone still and silent, before quietly resuming his work upon the slab.

Come morning's light, when Amelia entered the room to open the curtains, her cry of grief echoed out soon after as she rushed to Thaddeus' side... And then she saw that which had been left on the table beside his bed.

A slab of polished blue and white stone, with lacy patterns like snowflakes rippled through it. At the centre, nestled upon a bed of engraved ivy and Christmas ferns, was a perfect picture of a younger Thaddeus, sleeping. Above him floated Jack Frost, head bowed in respect, with his staff in clasped hands held diagonal across his front. Lastly, below all that, were a few lines of words that brought tears of gratitude to her eyes to add to those of her grief.

.~*~.

_They showed you a dream_

_You listened to their words_

_You spread that dream to others_

.~*~.

_Winter's Shepherd, that I am_

_My thanks are ever yours_

_As the First Snows come each year,_

_to lay my frozen flowers upon your resting place_

.~*~.

_Sleep well, Thaddeus Burgess, _

_and know that I will always watch over those you left behind_

.~*~.

_Jack Frost_

_.~*~._

Amelia picked up the slab and held it tight to her chest, sobbing as Jack slipped away unseen and silent through an Ice Mirror.

It was from within his sleeping chamber in the Winter Sanctuary, that he then watched the funeral two days later. And when the time came for the first snows, and his return to Burgess near the end of November, it was to the cemetery that he went first during the hour after dawn. To where Thaddeus had been laid to rest in a place of honour at the centre-top of the graveyard, and where a grand capping-stone had been set over it to declare its importance to the people of the town. But most significant of all was that a small recess had been cut out in an odd shape at the top of the stone, to allow a certain blue slab to be inlaid into it.

Jack smiled softly, and tapped his staff upon the capping-stone, binding it with his power so that no force of weather or man could damage it or remove the piece of agate that it cradled. And when he flew away to head to the shrine and the waiting children, a cluster of snowflakes that looked almost like flowers lay at the foot of the snow-dusted grave. Jack's voice a whisper upon the wind.

"Farewell, Thaddeus."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I honestly cannot believe I got so caught up in the stuff with Sandy, that I almost forgot I had this planned. But at least I remembered it in time, even if only just. I hope you all liked it :)**


	38. Groundhog

**Alaia Skyhawk: You guys are gonna love this one, simply because of who shows up in it hehehehe!**

**And I figure since the question came up, I'll clarify it here. Non-believers can't see Jack's Ice Mirrors. Also, when he makes a mirror, it can only be seen on the side where he made it, not the side that it links to. The only exception is if he chooses to make a matching Ice Mirror on the other end of the portal, like he does for his permanent ones (Between the Winter Sanctuary and the Ice Caves where the Selkies live, and the permanent portal he made to Sandy's Dreamsand Isle). Hope that clears it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 38: Groundhog

A single moonbeam, swift and purposeful, spanned the distance between Earth and Moon. Sent from the hand of he who watched that vibrant world from his home within the great silvery sphere. That moonbeam eagerly obeyed his wish, to carry a message, and now it sought out the one for whom the message was destined. Not an easy feat, even for a moonbeam, for the recipient was one who could cross the world in a single stride. She who was tied to and cared for the Balance of Nature.

Mother Nature barely turned her head when the moonbeam alighted upon her shoulder, to twine with her long hair like a strand of silver through a night sky. And then she listened as it whispered to her, its words causing her to frown.

"Is that so?"

She sighed, a single step and a swirl of air, transporting her from a warm, forest night, to a cold glacial cavern whose floor had long ago been transformed into a winter forest.

When Mother Nature appeared beside the pond within the Winter Garden of the Sanctuary of Winter, Cernunnos raised his head from where he lay resting. It was, after all, the first of February, specifically of the year 1866, and it was the time he usually spent his time relaxing. But no one ignored Mother Mature when she chose to visit, no matter how tired they were.

The stag rose to his feet, and bowed his head in respect.

"Greetings. You wish to speak to Jack, perhaps? If so, I'm afraid he's not here right now."

Mother Nature tilted her head, her tone bland.

"I know exactly where he is, Cernunnos. It is not he who I wish to speak to, for I do not expect he would give me a truthful answer." She turned to face him fully, her expression now shadowed with a hint of concern. "I am aware of the civil war in America, which ended just a few months ago, and the Man in the Moon has informed me that Jack seems to have reacted to that war... rather badly."

Cernunnos now noticed the moonbeam still woven through her hair, and let out a deep sigh before coming over to stand beside her.

"You know of Jack's family, the descendants of his sister. It has been several generations now, since her, and with the numbers of children that there were in each generation, there were many branches which had moved away from Burgess and lost their belief in him... But he still watched them, checking from time-to-time, to make sure that they were safe... But with the war."

Mother Nature's eyes closed in pained understanding, before she placed a hand on the stag's shoulder.

"How many descendants from the branch families, were killed? It's been nine generations since Emily. Even if he only traced the male lineages, who carried the Bennett name, there must be thousands of them that he knew where to find. How many died?"

"In a normal year, deaths from the usual causes numbered on average, sixty... But during the first year of the war, one-hundred and two died, in the second year, it was over a hundred and forty... By the end of the war, over seven-hundred branch descendants that he'd kept a light watch over, had been killed. Most were men, of young-to-middle years, who fought in the war. But there were also many children slain, along with their mothers. Jack... didn't take it well."

Mother Nature wrapped her arms around herself.

"...Oh, Jack..."

Cernunnos hung his head, solemn.

"He has long accepted it when descendants of his sister died of illness, old age, or accidents, but those deaths rarely came close together in large numbers. But this was different. There were descendants on both sides of the fighting, in some cases taking part in the same battles with the possibility of directly fighting and killing each other. The children and mothers who died, were from parts of the family who had moved the Southern States. They died when their home towns and cities were attacked and burned. Of the rest who died, it was from the endemic illnesses that swept everywhere during the conflict, because of the conditions, or because of the cold during the winters."

"And Jack has now been avoiding most of you, correct? Spending most of his time alone, brooding."

At her question, Cernunnos nodded.

"Jack spoke to the Bennetts in Burgess, two weeks ago. Before now, they would tell him where those who left the town, went, and how they were doing. But now he's asked not to be told _anything_. He has decided that, from now on, when a Bennett moves away from the town, he no longer wants anything to do with them, because it hurts too much. But..."

Mother Nature sighed.

"That doesn't stop him feeling like he's abandoning those family members. He feels like he's betraying them, even though they have lost their belief in him." The moonbeam in her hair, chimed, and she nodded. Aware of what the Man in the Moon had in mind. "It seems that Jack is in need of a new Lieutenant, to break him from this cycle of self-blame, and Tsar Luna has located a suitable individual for the task... I will send them here, once I have found them. I will leave the rest to you, Cernunnos."

She was about to depart, but paused when the stag spoke.

"You seem to do that a great deal... Give him the people he needs, to have around him and keep him from losing himself. Every one of us who currently serves him, was chosen by you, and yet again it will someone else who chooses for him on this occasion."

Mother Nature regarded him, her voice quiet.

"Jack is a very independent individual, _too_ independent at times, and that's one of his biggest flaws. He tends to isolate himself when facing problems, instead of asking those close to him for help... _You _are the steady hand on his shoulder, Cernunnos. Yuki is the little sister, for him to fiercely protect and look after. Zuě Hu is the brother, a supportive and understanding comrade. Marzanna is the voice of reason, to lead him when he finds himself struggling with what path to choose in solving a problem."

Cernunnos smiled at her explanation, or at least as much as a stag _could _smile.

"And what will be newest Lieutenant be?"

"I won't know until I meet them, but I trust that the Man in the Moon has already figured out what it is that Jack now needs."

Mother Nature vanished, following the guidance of the moonbeam, whereupon she found herself outside a small town a considerable distance north of Burgess, but still in the same State. Night had fallen here, but the moonbeam urged her to wait and watch. She did so, and sat within the branches of a tree to wait and observe.

When dawn came and the people of the town began to move about, she watched as they gathered and talked in hushed whispers, looking down the hill to where a mound of disturbed earth indicated there was a burrow of some kind. The people watched, intent, until a hint of movement was seen an hour or so later. At that moment they seemed to hold their breath, as a modestly-large rodent stuck its head up out of its home and peered around.

It was a groundhog.

The groundhog sniffed at the air, then at the ground, and turned tail to go back down its hole... and the people reacted with slumped shoulders, and grumbled complaints about spring being late again this year.

Mother Nature raised her eyebrows at that, having heard rumour that groundhogs were being watched in an attempt to predict spring for some twenty-or-so years. It was an obvious Legend in the making, and yet the Man in the Moon hadn't responded to it by creating a Legend Immortal to fulfil the role.

The moonbeam in her hair, as if sensing that thought, giggled and slipped free. It then darted down the burrow, now that the people were no longer watching it, and a few moments later a very angry groundhog came scurrying out with the thread of light close behind it.

The moonbeam darted around the rodent, making sure it couldn't go back down the hole, before Mother Nature drifted over and picked up the creature.

She then eyed the moonbeam with disapproval.

"_That_ was entirely unnecessary. I could have called him out myself, without distressing him. Now go on, shoo! I have work to do." The moonbeam giggled again and flew away, before Mother Nature shook her head and began soothing the agitated groundhog. "Shhh, there now, there's nothing to be upset about any more. You've got an important role to play from now on, as an Immortal of Nature, but one who also has a growing Legend. You're going to help the Spirit of Winter, a great deal in the coming years."

The groundhog went quiet in her arms, for no creature panicked in the grasp of Mother Nature, and she continued to stroke its head and murmur to it. She continued for several minutes, with the delicate weaving of magic, until at last she set the little creature down.

And then it looked up at her, blinked, and _spoke_.

"Why me?"

She smiled down at this newest of immortals.

"My favourite General, Jack Frost, is in need of another new Lieutenant. You've already started a role here, that will be a useful addition to his team. You'll like working for him. He has a good sense of humour. Now go on, and go to the Winter Sanctuary."

She touched him with her power, to show him where that place was. The Groundhog then paused as if to think for a moment, before in a flurry of paws he disappeared down a magical burrow.

At the Winter Sanctuary, it was Cernunnos who came face-to-face with the furry critter first, when Groundhog came up out of his magical burrow in the only place with dirt in the Sanctuary, the Winter Garden.

The stag blinked and then snorted when he spotted the intruder, but mindful of who the fellow might be, his tone held only a mild note of warning.

"What are you doing in here, and who are you?"

The new immortal stood up on his hind legs, raising himself to his full height of eighteen inches, and then tilted his head.

"I'm Groundhog. Mother Nature told me to come here and be a Lieutenant for the Spirit of Winter."

Cernunnos remained silent for a moment, not sure what to make of this rather odd and obviously _new_ immortal. An hour ago, Groundhog had probably been just a regular rodent digging around in his burrow or foraging for food... But, Mother Nature would not have turned him into an immortal, if she didn't think he was what Jack needed.

The stag rose to his feet and walked over to Groundhog, before indicating with a tilt of his antlers the tunnel that led into the main cavern.

"Then follow me, and we shall wait at the plaza for him to return."

"Ok!"

Groundhog cheerfully scampered after the much _much_ larger immortal, following Cernunnos to the space in front of the Ice Palace. Once there, the stag sent a Winter Sprite out to tell Jack he had a guest. And then he watched as more Winter Sprites began to gather, Groundhog being basically the same size as them, which resulted in a game of 'tag' springing up.

Marzanna came out of the Lieutenants Residence to see what all the noise was about, and after seeing an obviously immortal groundhog skidding and sliding as he chased giggling sprites around in circles, she raised her eyebrows.

"What strange little thing has been sent our way now?"

Cernunnos glanced at her, and waited until she close before murmuring quietly.

"That little fellow is to be our newest comrade, and seeing him playing with those sprites, I dare say his carefree exuberance is_ exactly_ the distraction that Jack needs... Mother Nature was here a few hours ago, to enquire about Jack after she was alerted to something being wrong by the Man in the Moon. She warned me to expect the newest recruit to arrive, and as you can see, here he is."

The groundhog skidded past them, almost bumping into Cernunnos in the process, still yelling playfully as he chased yet another of the sprites. Marzanna then started to smile, unable to help but be amused, and she knew then that there was the point. Not even Jack would fail to find this scene funny enough to laugh at.

"I get the feeling that the Winter Sanctuary is going to be a far noisier place after this."

More might have been said, but for the chill wind that shivered through the cavern. Jack had arrived back, his face set into a frown as he flew over. Every line of his posture saying he intended to demand why he'd been ambushed by a sprite to the face.

But then he paused and stared at the brown rodent which was running around his plaza, laughing at the top of its lungs.

"Who is that?"

Marzanna stepped in to stop the game by picking up the new immortal, while Cernunnos explained.

"Mother Nature came by to say she would be sending you someone to be a Lieutenant. This is Groundhog, our new recruit, and he is _very_ new from what I can tell."

Jack eyed the rodent, who stared at him from Marzanna grasp.

"So... How long have you been immortal?"

Groundhog tilted his head.

"Uh, since just before I came here."

When Jack glanced at Cernunnos, the stag answered.

"Three hours."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, before he glanced at Groundhog again.

"And what exactly is it your job to do?"

The little creature raised his head, looking quite proud of himself.

"I tell people if winter is going to end early or not. I was sort of doing it for humans near my burrow anyway, because I could smell if it was going to stay cold. If I came out and went back into my burrow right away, they knew the cold was going to stay a while. But if I came out and stayed out, they'd start digging and planting stuff."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, a hint of a smile showing on his face.

"Is this to do with the confusion between the two calendars, where the 'start date' of spring is different by six weeks?"

Groundhog blinked.

"I dunno... What's a calendar?"

At that question, a small laugh burst from Jack, and he started to shaking his head in wonder.

"Well if humans have started believing a ground-dwelling rodent can tell them when spring is going to arrive, I suppose I can humour that. But we'll let the mundane groundhogs play in that role, you'll just nudge the tradition along. Adults can't see Immortals, or at least it's very rare. You're going to have to use stand-ins."

The rodent started to wriggle, until he dropped free of Marzanna's hold.

"But how can I be a Herald then?"

Jack laughed again, louder this time, and began to grin with burgeoning mischief.

"I have a idea about that. You can tell all the Legend Immortals that work during spring, when each Spring Threshold is going to be. And there's one guy I think you're going to have a lot of fun giving those messages to for every Northern Spring Threshold."

Groundhog tilted his head again.

"Who?"

Jack's grin widened.

"You can go see him now, and tell him that Spring Threshold will be in seven weeks and two days... Easter is going to be a little white, in more places than usual this year." He hefted his staff, and lowered the tip to touch the groundhog's shoulder. "But first, you need to become my Lieutenant. Then we can go have some fun."

~(-)~

The tuneful and contented humming drifted through the Warren, as the oversized 'rabbit' who was the source of that tune, worked away at checking all his special flowers were in top condition and ready for egg production and decoration to begin in a few more weeks. This was a time he generally enjoyed, before the urgency and panic that inevitably came every year as he worried himself about getting enough eggs done on time. And in a couple more hours, once these checks were done, he could go and sit down with a nice refreshing drink and enjoy the sunshine in his home.

A sudden pounding came from the main entrance to the Warren, causing Bunny to prick up his ears, turn his head, and frown. No one came to visit him during the first four months of the year, all his regular visitors knew not to disturb him. And if it were one of the Guardians with an emergency, they didn't _need_ to knock because they could let themselves in. So that left the question as to who was at the door right now?

Bunny darted through the tunnels until he reached the entrance in question, and opened it only to find the tunnel beyond it was apparently empty. He closed it again, grumbling about stupid pranks, when the rapid and persistent pounding started up again. Resulting in him whipping the circular door open again intending to catch the culprit.

The tunnel looked empty, and the Pooka was about slam the door when a voice sounded from the region near his feet.

"Down here."

He looked down, to see a groundhog with an obvious smirk on its face.

"Who are you?"

Groundhog stood up on his hind legs, puffing up with importance.

"I am The Groundhog, Lieutenant and Messenger for the Spirit of Winter... I'm here to tell you when Spring Threshold will be this year, before I go round all the other Spring Legend Immortals to tell them too."

Bunny stared, rather surprised.

"You're new aren't you? How long have you been an Immortal?"

Groundhog tilted his head, thinking about how long it had taken Jack to tell him about how to find all the Spring Legends. That conversation had also included a quick lesson as to the concept and measurements of time.

"One day? Yeah, one day."

The rodent grinned cheerfully, and Bunny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Great, a newbie."

The Groundhog's smile vanished, and he retaliated to that by head-butting Bunny in the shins. Hard enough to cause him to yelp in surprise.

"Oi, I'm just going my job here! Don't make fun of me!" Groundhog glared at him, practically pouting with immaturity. "Spring Threshold will be in seven weeks and one day. My boss said Easter is going to be white in more places than usual this year."

"_What?_"

Groundhog smirked in reaction to the Pooka's exclamation.

"Mother Nature decides the schedule, not my boss. So deal with it, Big Ears."

He turned and scurried up the tunnel, leaving a stunned Easter Bunny in his wake. Outside, on the beach of Easter Island, Jack was waiting having watched the entire scene using an Ice Mirror linked to a point near the door.

The Spirit of Winter was curled up on the sand, laughing so much he was pink in the face, and Groundhog prodded at him anxiously.

"Did I do ok?"

Jack righted himself, wiping away tears of mirth before nodding to his new Lieutenant.

"You did! I haven't laughed like that in ages! That was funnier than seeing his face when I freeze his ears together every Easter, and I've done that every year for thirty-eight years."

Groundhog's eyes widened, and he started to grin.

"Really? Are you going to do it again this year? Can I watch?"

Jack burst out laughing again, and then he nodded.

"Sure!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: GROUNDHOG! YAY! And if you're wondering what he is, since Cernunnos is the 'steadying hand', Yuki is the 'little sister', Zuě Hu is the 'brother', and Marzanna is the 'voice of guidance'... Groundhog is, to coin a phrase my friend Julie suggested, the 'plucky sidekick' hehehehe! :D**


	39. Amused, Confused

**Alaia Skyhawk: More Groundhog! Hehehehehe! :D**

**And sorry to those who wanted me to give him the nickname of 'Phil' as in Punxsutawney Phil, but I actually already had nickname planned for him. Namely "Dig" or "Digger", because that's what he likes to do, lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 39: Amused, Confused

The eggs were marching through the tunnels, forming up in ranks beside every one of the thousands of exits that would send them to places around the world. Time-zone by time-zone, the doors would close and then open again to new locations, once a set number of eggs had passed through and set about hiding themselves.

Bunny oversaw the operation with the eye of a master tactician, as the veritable sea of pastel-hued eggs ushered past him wearing the spiralling designs he'd chosen for this Easter. Of course, he had his baskets of eggs he'd painted by hand, to place down near children who were in especial need of hope this year. Sandy was always good about that, delivering a list of places and children who would need that extra attention. The children themselves were always easy to spot once he'd been told where to look. No one could mistake the hopeless expressions they almost always wore.

Bunny began to check through those baskets, to make sure he had enough eggs in them to account for all those children and still leave a few spare just in case. But even once he'd finished that, and checked that the magic of his tunnels was in tip-top shape and wouldn't falter under the massive stress it was about to be subject to. But none of those things worried him so much, as the thing which had him flattening his ears to his head when the time came for the doors to open onto the first time-zone of the night's distribution work.

And every flicker of a cool breeze that brushed by him once he was out and about, made Bunny flinch and look over his shoulder.

~(-)~

Jack was in his hall of mirrors, the Groundhog at his side as the two of them lounged on the top of the ice-spire, when a breeze from Japan informed him that Bunnymund had begun his Easter egg-hiding. It was then that, with a casual flick of his fingers, jack set the four Ice Mirrors anchored to the spire, to show the first four locations that Bunny was likely to show up at.

That done, Jack settled himself comfortably into the pile of snow he'd heaped atop the spire, and glanced at his newest Lieutenant.

"So, any bets on where he'll be when he finally strays close enough to one of my mirrors. Care to make a guess, Dig?"

The Groundhog tilted his head, having now been given the nickname of 'Dig' since that was what he liked to do. As evidenced by the spacious burrow he'd made himself in the Winter Garden. But for all the rapid rate in which he'd been learning things in the past seven weeks, he still lacked a lot of knowledge. After all, he'd started out as a non-sentient rodent, and was now an immortal Lieutenant of Winter.

"I dunno, I never heard of most of those places you said he'd show up at. How can I guess when you already know better than me?"

Jack grinned.

"It's a game. You guess just for the fun of it."

"Ohhhhh."

Jack chuckled at Dig's response, so far never failing to be amused by his new friend's lack of worldly knowledge. It was refreshing really, to have someone so close to him who knew so little about the world. Because teaching Dig about it, was like seeing it all for the first time again himself. It brought a renewed sense of wonder, when in some respects he'd become a bit jaded.

The two of them continued to watch the views through the four mirrors, with Jack describing and telling stories about the different placed they showed each time he changed the views after the winds told him Bunny was past the regions presently being displayed. The Easter Bunny did come into view a number of times, but never close enough. Jack wouldn't take a shot at him from long range, because he knew the Pooka would hear it coming and have time to dodge. It was close range or nothing, and getting a close shot was simply a matter of time.

It was around about the thirtieth time that Bunny had briefly come into view, that Dig said something in a puzzled tone.

"He looks worked up, doesn't he? I thought he liked his job, and Easter?"

The question jolted Jack who, now that it was pointed out to him, had to admit that Bunny wasn't showing any real enthusiasm for hiding his eggs. Instead he looked tense, and miserable, and rather distracted. He was doing his job, but the little smile he'd used to wear while doing so, wasn't there now.

Jack stared... How could he not have noticed it before now?

He glanced at Dig, who seemed oblivious to the effect of his innocent question. The Groundhog's newness meant he saw everything with unbiased clarity, and commented on it with unrelenting bluntness. It was for Jack, as if that one query had been a slap in the face.

Because Bunnymund wasn't enjoying Easter, the very festival that represented him. It wasn't _fun_ for him anymore, and the one responsible for that was the Guardian who was supposed to protect fun in children and those around them.

Jack stared at his hands, a sudden sense of guilt washing over him. Yes, sure, he'd been freezing Bunny's ears because the Pooka had refused to apologise to Marzanna and the others, but that was no excuse for making him miserable on his biggest day of the year. It just... wasn't right.

It was at that moment that Bunny came within a few yards of one of the mirrors, and Dig nudged Jack and pointed at it.

"Look, he's close! Aren't you going to freeze his ears?"

Jack turned his head, blinking at the close-up view of Bunny's agitated state, and then shook his head as he closed the views on all four mirrors.

He then remained silent for several moments, before at last speaking.

"I... I don't want you learning bad habits." He glanced at Dig. "I've been freezing Bunny's ears every year, because I've felt he's owed Marzanna and the others an apology but he's refused to give one... But I never really thought about the fact that I've been ruining his fun for Easter all these years."

Dig tilted his head, still so innocent. He still had no understanding of the concepts of anger, bitterness, or revenge. He was really, so much like a young child, and so very impressionable.

"So, no fun freezing?"

Jack dismissed the snow from the top of the spire, and stood, thinking. There were ways of getting back at Bunny, what would be fun, but which also wouldn't involve making Bunny unhappy.

"Well... It's April 1st today, April Fools..." He started to grin. "New plan for getting fun. We're going to _confuse _him!"

Dig began to jump up and down.

"Oooooooo! How?"

Jack's grin widened, and he waved for the groundhog to follow him out of the Hall of Mirrors.

"You'll see!"

~(-)~

Bunny watched the last of his eggs, darting to their hiding places, and he placed the last of the eggs from his baskets of special ones. All the while watching over his shoulder more in puzzlement than nervousness. He then darted down a burrow, to check on regions where the sun had been up for hours. Children ran about in those places, with baskets or any container they had to hand, filling up with the eggs they laughed and cheered about as they found them.

And there was still no sign of Jack, or of the blast of ice that for all these years had always come seemingly out of nowhere. That it hadn't come during the hiding of the eggs, now made Bunny worry that Jack intended to target him now during the daytime of Easter. But then, would he risk it when there were so many children around?

In the end the tension became too much, and Bunny returned to the Warren rather than watch the eggs being gathered.

He sat under one of his eternally blossoming trees, trying to make sense of the fact he'd not been ambushed this year. Was Jack just busy somewhere this time around? Or maybe he planned something _worse_ than ear-freezing? The Pooka's mind began to churn over the possibilities, getting him more and more worked up, until a firm but polite knocking came from the direction of the main Warren entrance.

Bunny raced to it, but then hesitated before opening it, half-expecting a face full of snow or some other frigid substance. Instead what he found was a pouch of coarse cloth hung on string from the tunnel roof, so that it was exactly at his eye-level. And on that pouch was pinned a scrap of paper, with just two words written upon it.

'Happy Easter!'

Bunny cautiously unhooked the string from the ceiling and opened the pouch, and then tipped the contents into his paw. What it was made him blink in surprise, for it was certainly not what he'd expected in his present frame-of-mind.

It was a polished egg made of blue lace agate, with an ornate little three-pronged stand for it to sit in for display. It was slightly smaller than a hen's egg, and had swirling patterns cut into it in ways that enhanced the natural patterns of the stone.

It was an exquisite work of art, one that Bunny would normally have been thrilled at being given to add to his egg collection, but he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

He closed the door, completely unaware of being watched through an invisible portal, and unable to hear Jack and Dig's howling laughter at how confused he'd looked when discovering the stone egg. Bunny spent the next several days examining and mulling over the object, and who could have given it to him. He also couldn't help but to continued to wonder why he was spared getting his ears frozen this year.

He was still baffled when the day of the annual meeting came, and he had the egg and stand in a pouch with him when he went.

The reports from the other Guardians were the usual ones, with only himself having something different to add, and that being to mention there was a new immortal, The Groundhog, whose duty it was to inform Spring Legends when the Spring Thresholds were going to be each year.

It was after all that had been done, when the Pooka asked the question that had been on his mind since Easter.

"Was Jack Frost on the Naughty List this year?"

North raised his eyebrows at that, and shook his head.

"No, actually, he not on either List right now. First time he's been off Naughty List after Easter for thirty-nine years. You wondering why he no freeze your ears this year, hmm?"

Bunny nodded, his ears folded back.

"Yeah, I half expected him to do something else, _worse_." He tossed the pouch to North, changing the subject to the other thing that had puzzled him. "New question. Do you know anyone who's into doing crafts, who could have made that? It was left outside one of the Warren entrances for me to find, along with a note that said 'Happy Easter'. I expected the pouch to be a trap left by Frost, but that thing is a work of art. It can't be him."

North was now examining the agate egg and stand, and after a few minutes he whistled over the quality.

"This not carved with normal methods. There are no tool marks, and some of the details are far too fine to have been cut with one. I would say done with magic, but I sense no trace of any from it. Tis just a very unusual stone egg."

Tooth fluttered over to look, and North passed it to her. She then gasped in awe at the delicate details that covered it.

"It's beautiful."

Sandy waved, in obvious request to get a look at it as well, and Tooth flew over to hand it to him. And once he had hold of it he blinked, reached inside his clothing, and pulled out a trinket that Jack made him some time ago. A little lace agate mermaid, detailed down to every last hair, fin, and scale.

Bunny stared at it, as did the others.

"Whoa, you have something made by the same immortal? Who is it?"

Sandy gave him a long look, then drew an image of Jack and pointed at it.

North visibly jolted in surprise.

"_Jack_ made those? How?"

Sandy, knowing it would be difficult to describe with his images, puffed dreamsand into their faces to induce a 'daydream'. One that showed them Jack sitting on a chair holding a rock.

He ran his hands over it, and it split open revealing it was a geode made of blue lace agate. Using the same effortless means, he cut a smaller piece away from the larger whole. He then worked away at it, turning it over and around in his hands repeatedly. As he did so, little pieces of stone fell away to form a pile between his feet, until he got to a stage where only minute amounts of dust were falling. When he was done, he held out the agate mermaid to Sandy, who had appeared in the daydream beside him.

They were released from the daydream, and Bunny was as stunned and confused as Tooth and North.

"He does that so easily, but... _How_ does he do it?"

Sand wrote a single word above his head and pointed to it.

'Ice'

North let out an exclamation of understanding, starting to nod.

"Ah! It's like the freeze and thaw in nature, that cracks open rocks. He makes ice inside the stone, yes? So that it breaks away?"

Sandy nodded, then he looks at Bunny. He then began the painstaking process of writing his exact words above his head.

'I told you to apologise to Jack, about the gossip you started that caused his Lieutenants trouble, but you refused. He's done what you wouldn't. Called a truce.'

Tooth turned to the Pooka, indignant and scolding.

"Sandy told you to apologise, but you wouldn't? Bunny! How hard would it have been to show some sympathy and understanding? It wouldn't have cost you anything to say 'sorry', nothing except a blow to your _pride_."

Bunny flinched, and North added to how small the Easter Bunny felt at that moment.

"And now Jack has made you gift, to show he knows you like to collect eggs, and that he has called a truce. He's shown perhaps that, in this case, he more mature than you."

Bunny's ears shot up in irritation at that statement, almost as if he intended to object. But then he settled down onto his haunches and sighed.

"Alright, fine... I admit that getting my ears frozen the last twenty-seven times was self-inflicted, because I refused to say sorry. You happy now?"

North having had the egg handed back to him by Sandy, inspected it once more as he spoke.

"So, you not going to give a token of truce to him in return?"

By this time Sandy was watching all this with some considerable amusement, as Bunny then began to frown.

~(-)~

Two days later, Sandy arrived through the mirror from his island, carrying a small box. He gave it to Jack, and lets fly a rapid series of symbols and combinations, which the Spirit of Winter interprets with ease.

Jack raised his eyebrows, and began to open the box.

"A peace-offering from Bunny? You serious?" He looked inside the box, which contained an egg that had been painted pastel blue with gold and silver snowflake designs all over it. There was also a little silver stand, so it could be displayed, and Jack let out a single laugh. "Sure, I gave him that egg to confuse him since Easter was also April Fools this year, but I guess it paid off... This might not be an actual apology, but it's so close to one that he must have _really _sucked in his pride to make this."

Sandy smiled, silently chuckling, before he used more of their symbol language.

'What about Easter next year? Will you freeze his ears again?'

Jack responded with a wry smile.

"No, no more ear-freezing. I can still get plenty of laughs at Bunny's expense, just from watching Dig deliver the Threshold date each year. And there's nothing Bunny can do to complain about it."

Sandy's scolding wag of a finger was playful, as he silently laughed along with Jack. It was good to see the worst of the feud between Spirit of Winter and Easter Bunny, be set aside. But still, Bunny wasn't going to be getting off without jokes at his expense, not for a long time.

But still, that had to be preferable to getting his ears frozen.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I did a bit of research, and for the year 1866, of the two possible dates of Easter (depending on the calendar used) one really was April 1st. That combined with Dig causing Jack to question if what he was doing to Bunny was fair, gave rise to the April Fools Easter Present :)**


	40. Borrowing and Breaking In

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, this one is going to give you giggles :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**And a shout-out to ****VanRah ****on Deviantart, for letting me use their awesome picture of Jack Frost as the new cover for this story! Seriously, go check out their page!**

~(-)~

Chapter 40: Borrowing and Breaking In

Pale fingers tapped on the wooden surface, in between turning the pages of the book before their owner. Blue eyes scanned over words, not really reading them... what with him having read this particular book roughly thirty times over the past few years.

Jack pushed the tome away and planted his head face-down on the table, as if that thought sapped any remaining will he had to continue reading it. Lately, all the books the sprites seemed to be finding were either love-lorn poetry or romance novels aimed at wealthy ladies with too much time on their hands. One exception had been a book written in French. Vingt mille lieues sous les mers: 'Twenty thousand leagues under the sea'. That had been a good read, and was a lucky find considering it was a brand new book only published the year previous, 1870. But even when he'd paced himself he'd gotten through it far too quickly. And now, with Southern Winter only just starting, along with the months-long Southern Polar Night, he was running out of reading material and also things to do that he hadn't already done hundreds or even thousands of times.

Jack Frost was bored... very bored.

He lay there with his face on the wood, unwilling to move yet at the same time desperate for something to do. Something _fun_. He needed a distraction, to take his mind off his boredom and also off the fact that if not for certain restrictions he could have been making children all around the world, happy. While still no means perfect with his control of frostdust, years of practicing during the Southern Polar Day meant he was certainly now capable of spreading it wide-scale and worldwide, if a little clumsily. But every time he'd asked the Man in the Moon if he could actually _be_ the Guardian he was, instead of waiting in hiding, the only answers he got were 'not yet', 'be patient', and 'the time will come'.

It was infuriating.

Jack shoved himself up and away from the table, and then settled back to the floor to begin pacing in agitation. He had a sizeable collection of books now, up almost to five thousand various tomes, but that didn't change the fact he'd read all of them at least a dozen times, apart from the romance novels which he's foisted off onto Ombric before getting past the few pages. He needed something more interesting to read, something new to pass the time, and the best place for that would be a library.

Jack began to mutter under his breath. He knew that visiting the Boston Public Library, which had been opened in 1854, wouldn't be an acceptable reason for him to stray to the North of the World into regions in the grip of summer. Not only that, but the library had extensively catalogued their collection, and there was every chance they'd notice a book was missing if he borrowed it, even if he put it back once he was done. What if someone asked to lend the book he'd borrowed, while he was borrowing it?

Jack paced some more, able to name several other large libraries, but all of them posed the same problem, and he'd already read everything in Ombric's collection that wasn't a spellbook...

The Spirit of Winter paused in his pacing, a flicker of an idea coming to him, before he glanced around almost furtively and retreated to his sleeping chamber. And once there he created an Ice Mirror large enough to step through, and set it to show a place he'd only been to once before.

Nicholas St North's personal library, in his workshop near the North Pole.

Jack peered through the mirror, turning the view several times to ensure the room was empty before he slipped through. In the forty-five years since his first and only previous visit, it seemed that a doorway had been knocked through into another adjacent room in the complex to extend the space for the library. There also seemed to be hundreds, if not thousands more books in the collection, and the vast majority of the tomes Jack could see were ones he'd never read before.

This place was a treasure trove of potential entertainment, and by the thin layer of dust on the floor, people still didn't come in here often.

Thoughts about the dust reminded Jack to raise himself off the floor, and conjure a soft puff of moving air to erase the footprints he'd left on the boards. He then started to look around for some place new to set his mirror, out of the way so he didn't need to worry someone would stumble through it by accident and discover it. He eventually settled for a place right up near the ceiling, on top of one of the rafters, where he could sit in comfort and yet have plenty of time to dart sideways through the mirror should anyone open one of the two entrances and come in.

The portal now repositioned, Jack began to glide along the dozens of bookcases, trailing a finger along the spines of the tomes as he read the titles. And once he'd settled upon selecting a book about the history of the Yetis, he went up to his chosen perch and began to read.

The weeks passed by, then months, as in his spare time Jack contentedly began to work his way through shelves of books about various cultures, both of mundane human origin, and also about the Tribes of Myth. He even snuck into the library a couple of times during Northern Winter, to peruse the collection and decide which section he would look at next year. It was during one such visit, on the day after Christmas since he figured North and all the Yetis would be resting, that he got the proverbial fright of his life.

It seemed the day after Christmas wasn't a rest day, it was 'clean everything and start fresh' day. Because that's what the yetis were doing, cleaning the library and dusting the shelves, but not only that... They'd brought new books, and began shelving them once everything had been cleaned.

Jack watched from the safety of the other side of his mirrors, waiting for the furry creatures to leave, and once they'd eventually done so he darted back into the library and over to the section where novels were kept. He'd seen them place several book in that section, the pristine spines of the new tomes were easy to spot, and flipping open the cover of one of them revealed a publication date of 1871. North had a way to legitimately get the newest books?

Jack started to grin in anticipation, his gaze searching out more of the new books, until his eye caught upon a title that snagged every part of his attention. He immediately reached for the book in question, taking it down and running a finger over the text on the cover.

'At the back of the North Wind', by George MacDonald.

Jack furtively glanced towards the library door, reluctant to borrow the book in case North came looking to read some of the new additions and noticed it was missing. But at the same time he was reluctant to leave without reading it himself. In the end he settled for switching his portal location to a point right beside the shelf where the novel belonged, so he could stand there leaning against the bookcase in the knowledge that he was out of sight of the door, and would have time to quickly put the book back and dart through the portal if anyone came in.

It was as well that no one did enter during the following few hours, because Jack wouldn't have heard them. He was so completely caught up in the story that he was oblivious to all else. It was about a boy, called Diamond, who befriended the North Wind. A beautiful lady with long dark hair like midnight, who was kind and cruel as and when was needed. If Jack hadn't known better, he'd have thought the author had met Mother Nature, such was the similarity to her.

And Diamond, the boy. She swept him away on journeys that intersected the lives of several other people. Adventures where he saw times of great fun and joy, and others of cold reality, but which always had a purpose that led to a greater good or understanding... That boy could almost have been him, a long time ago when he was a child, before he became Jack Frost. A child with eyes wide with wonder, who would follow the beckoning call of curiosity. Jack could recall that he'd certainly been scolded often enough for wandering off to explore when he should have been doing his chores, although admittedly he had not done so with the often blind trust that Diamond displayed.

But still, the story held him fast right up until the point he'd read the final word. And as he returned it to the shelf, he resolved to ask the Winter Sprites to keep an eye out for a discarded copy of the book to add to his own collection. But another thing the book had done, beside entrance him and give him several hours of blessed immersion within the world of the story, was rouse his curiosity. For he was, after all, inside the home of the greatest maker and giver of toys to children in all of the world. The library was interesting, but what other interesting things might there be in this place?

A mischievous grin lit up Jack's face, and he glided silently over to the nearest of the library doors. He then, after cracking it open and peeking to check the hallway was empty, stepped out and began sneaking down the passage towards the left.

The wooden panels that lined the walls, gave the hallway a warm and homely feel despite the place being built to accommodate the physical size and proportions of the resident yetis. Jack was like a thin shard of ice by comparison, following his curiosity as he peeked through door after door as he proceeded down the hall. But then, after barely a few minutes, he stuck his head into a walk-in closet full of cleaning supplies and one rather startled yeti.

Jack scrambled backwards as the yeti lunged towards this intruder, but before he could even gather his thoughts enough to flee to the library and the portal there, or hide and find a place to make a new one, a great furry hand grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak and shirt, while another hand divested him of his one obvious weapon... his staff.

The shock of having it taken from him left Jack hanging in that grip in astonishment, for if the yeti had known who and what he was they would certainly never have dared to do so. Even without the staff, he was capable of freezing the fellow solid. The staff was just a conduit, an aid that made flying and conjuring ice so much easier, and permitted him to do so at great range and/or speed. He could do the same things without it; albeit flying was a major chore and not worth the effort, weather became fickle and as unpredictable as a two-year-old, and frostdust just became even more awkward that usual.

At the close range of actual physical contact, he could have frozen the yeti to the floor and filled the hallway with ice and snow, but he didn't. Instead he remained limp and perplexed by the whole situation, right up until the moment he was carried to one of the workshop's side-doors and bodily tossed outside into the snow.

Jack landed face-down in the drift, his staff clattering down beside him before he heard the door thud closed. He then stood up, brushed himself off and straightened his clothing, before picking up his staff to regard the dauntingly large façade of the Workshop. The Polar Night meant only the light of lanterns through windows, and a glimmer of moonlight, gave anything to see by. One small fellow who could ride upon the winds, had plenty of possible places by which to enter unseen.

Jack grinned.

"Let the game begin."

~(-)~

Jack's periodic emergences from his sleeping chamber, covered with clumps of snow and chuckling to himself, over the course of the following two years did not go unnoticed by his Lieutenants. Not once did he come out of there in that situation, looking anything less than like he'd been picked up and thrown into a snow-bank. But he was obviously enjoying whatever new game it was he'd discovered, and that was by far better than having him lurking around the Winter Sanctuary either brooding with frustration or bored to the brink.

It was only after one such occasion, during Northern Winter in January 1874, when he came out of the Ice Palace untangling himself from what seemed to be the remains of a length ribbon, that any of them _really_ began to wonder what he'd been up to.

Yuki watched him from one of the windows of the Lieutenants Residence, her chin resting upon folded arms on the 'sil.

"Am I imagining things, or does that look like someone tied him up with bright red ribbon?"

A large feline head peered over her shoulder, ears flicking as Zuě Hu also regarded the odd scene. He then snorted.

"You're not imagining it, although by the faint scent of yeti that clings to him after each of these little incidents, I can now make a good guess of where he's been and what he's probably been up to."

Marzanna appeared at the window now, a hand leaning on Zuě Hu's head as she rose off the floor a little to get a good view.

"He's been breaking into North's workshop... Where else would you find both yetis and decorative red ribbon?"

Yuki glanced up at her, a little concerned.

"But isn't it a bad thing, for him to be breaking into the home-base of one of the other Guardians? North might not take it too well, and it might cause problems when the day comes that the Man in the Moon summons Jack to take up his role publicly."

The tiger beside her, let out a single scornful huff of breath.

"I highly doubt it would be a problem, not once it's revealed he is the Guardian of Fun. All he's doing is living up to the very core of his nature, dealing with his frustrations and dark moods by banishing them with games and laughter." He turned away from the window, his tail flicking from side-to-side in dismissal. "Besides, it will be interesting to see just how far he can get into the Workshop, considering it's clear he's refusing to 'cheat'."

Yuki stood up and faced him, frowning.

"And what do you mean by 'cheat'?"

Zuě Hu paused and glanced back at her.

"He can make Ice Mirrors to any place that he has been, which means if he wanted to he could simply make a mirror, go through it to the furthest point he has yet been, and then continue from there until he is caught and thrown out again. Something that he could repeat, to inexorably progress further and further into the complex with little to nothing the yetis could do about it."

Marzanna raised her eyebrows in knowing amusement.

"But that wouldn't be much of a challenge, or much of a game. Jack would rather find a new window to slip in through, and see how far he can get from that entry-point before getting caught. We just need to make sure Dig doesn't figure out what Jack's new game is, or he'll want to join in as well."

At the mention of the most hyperactive of the Lieutenants of Winter, all three of them winced. Outside of his bi-annual duties, Dig now tended to spend most of his days racing around the sanctuary playing with the sprites. Occasionally Jack would take him out on trips during Southern Winter, to work off some of that excess energy, but it was always a blessed relief when Dig went into hibernation every second week of November.

He might have become an immortal now, but he still obeyed his former natural habits and slept through most of Northern Winter. They'd rouse him so he could be there for the end of Cernunnos annual race with North, but he'd always be straight back into his burrow as soon as they returned home afterwards.

And now, at the second week of January, he was due to wake up any time now.

Zuě Hu slicked his ears back, before sauntering towards the residence exit.

"I shall go inform Cernunnos to keep Dig occupied once he wakes, while we ensure that ribbon conveniently 'disappears'."

Yuki darted after him.

"I'll go make sure there are sprites in the garden for when he wakes, as well. They love playing, so they'll keep him distracted too."

Marzanna watched both of them go, her eyebrows rising for a different reason now as he murmured to herself.

"And to think, we used to only have to come up with these distractions for _Jack _when he was having 'one of those days'. These years we're dealing with an eight-year-old immortal groundhog, who has the mentality of a child of the same age." She sighed, running a hand over her face. "Here's to hoping he matures a bit over the next few years, although I doubt he'll ever lose interest in playing with the sprites. I hate to call him 'intellectually challenged', but I find it highly unlikely he'll ever be the brightest snowflake in the sky."

She headed out of the residence, and flew over to where Jack was still untangling himself. He reacted in surprise when she grabbed the trailing end of the ribbon and proceeded to unwind it from around him, and then he grinned.

"Thanks. Phil used some really good knots this time."

Still helping him out of his entanglement, Marzanna tilted her head in query.

"Phil?"

Jack's grin widened.

"The yeti who keeps catching me, although his real name sounds a bit like 'Phil' at the start, but then garbles off into something I'm not even going to try to pronounce. He was the one who threw me out the first time, so every time I break in now, I ask the winds to sneak a draught in first and tell me where he is."

"...So you can then deliberately break in via whatever window and room is closest to him. All for the purpose of seeing how long it will take him to notice you."

Jack laughed as the last of the ribbon was pulled away, oblivious to the fact his Lieutenant pocketed the offending item with the intent to dispose of it later.

"He's finally starting to catch on. I always try to break in on a Tuesday, at either eight in the morning Workshop time, or three in the afternoon. He's started going on 'patrol' when he knows I'll probably be coming. It's so funny to watch."

Marzanna's tone became reproving.

"And I'm sure he's _delighted _to spend every Tuesday searching for you, when he could be resting or doing whatever job it is he does for North."

"He's one of the yetis who does the building maintenance and cleaning. I think he probably welcomes the distraction."

Jack's quip earned him a long look from Marzanna, who then folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, as fun as I'm sure it has been for you, work beckons. Dig should be waking up soon, and _you_ get to wear down his post-hibernation energy rush this time. You also need to work out when Northern Spring Threshold is going to be this year.

Jack shrugged, his answer instant.

"March 24th, six days earlier than it was last year." He hefted his staff, his manner now switching from childish glee, to resigned and businesslike. "But, as you say, work calls. I've a few late avalanches to go deal with. I'll be back in a couple of days!"

Marzanna watched him as he flew towards the tunnel exit, before she realised just what he was doing.

"Wait! You're supposed to take Dig with you!"

Jack gave her one last wave before vanishing from sight, leaving Marzanna stood there looking rather irritated.

She turned, stalking in the direction of the Winter Garden, her hand straying into the pocket where the ribbon was. If he wanted to play games, _fine_. And if he happened to wake up from his two-week post-Northern Winter nap, with a few dozen red bows frozen into his hair, then that was his own fault.

And she'd make sure Dig got to watch her put them there.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: 'At the back of the North Wind', by George MacDonald 1871, can be found in ebook format for free. I've started reading it on Kindle, after searching for book titles from the correct year and, like Jack in this chapter, was snagged by the title and how it fit the 'winter' theme. It really was quite eerie, to read the description of Lady North Wind, with her long **_**long**_** black hair, which is what Mother Nature's hair is like in the Guardians of Childhood series. That and just Lady North Wind's general manner, the ability to be both kind or cruel to humans when it is necessary, struck me as being so much like her.**

**Jack would definitely notice the similarity :)**


	41. Conference

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I'm back home from my holiday and will be back at work tomorrow, but at least I've had the fun of doing this chapter to distract me from the woes of heading back to the grindstone.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 41: Conference

So far it had been a fairly typical year, with fairly typical weather patterns. And that was a certain relief for Jack as he made his rounds of North America. It had been a tough decade or so, things were at last returning to normal, and Dig was finally getting the chance to signal an 'early spring'.

And he was quite the up-and-coming Legend now, with 'Groundhog Day' being celebrated over a large area. That had it's downside, there were too many 'pet' groundhogs now, kept by towns for the purpose of divining the start of spring, for him to get round all of them in such a short span of time. Yet ironically it didn't seem to matter if or not the proxies got the predictions right.

That is, so long as _some_ of the proxies got it right, belief in Dig didn't waver in the slightest. It was a fact Jack and the others had made sure didn't get spread about, because there were plenty of Legend Immortals out there that would have been put out that the childlike Groundhog didn't have to work all that hard to keep his believers.

But, to get back to the point, it was February 2nd 1901, and Groundhog Day yet again seemed to have gone without a hitch. Darting around, watching Dig shoving his mortal cousins out of their burrows, was certainly more entertaining than the other big event taking place today.

Jack disliked attending funerals, unless they were for core members of the Bennett Family, so Queen Victoria's state funeral held little importance for him. He'd used to watch the funerals of rulers out of some slightly morbid curiosity, but didn't bother these days.

He'd given up a lot of his old habits from his early days, and focused on things that were more important to him. Like visiting his family.

Jack flew to Burgess, to the current house owned by the head of the family, and slipped in through the attic window. The tiny room beyond it, was his, and was predominantly bare apart from numerous small drawings and paintings of him in frames on the walls. There was also a set of shelves, filled with various wooden and pottery figurines of him, a couple of lace agate ones, and there was a stand in the corner with the leather-bound family tree resting on it.

Jack went over and opened it, reading through the most recent entries. He then closed the book with a sigh, and moved to the wooden pallet in the corner. He'd made it clear a long time ago he didn't need blankets or a mattress. They'd only freeze if he slept on them, unless he took the effort to pull in his powers, and end up damp and mildewed when they thawed after he left.

He lay down, his gaze wandering over the collection of pictures and figurines. A small space that celebrated his existence, here in a modest town that was the one place in the entire world where he was believed in. His expression turned solemn, and bleak. He didn't like to admit it, but even with his sister's descendants, his family, he felt lonely at times. The Guardian in him, mourning the fact he couldn't truly protect the children of the world, not while he remained so restricted.

Jack frowned, thinking about it. He wanted _so_ much to go and confide in the rest of the Guardians, to tell them, because he believed they could keep him secret from Pitch... But then he admitted to himself that, if they knew, he'd visit them to talk and that would draw attention and questions that he couldn't risk. He even had to avoid publicly crossing paths with Sandy too often, usually restricting it to twice a year, maybe three, and almost always during the months of the Southern Winter... The time when he was at his loneliest, and therefore most bored. The time when Pitch would expect the Spirit of Winter to go looking for entertainment.

All other visits were done via Ice Mirrors, and entailed staying indoors at either the Winter Sanctuary or the Dreamsand Isle.

Jack curled up on his side, pushing those thoughts aside, and before he realised it he dozed off.

He was then woken by a childish squeal of delight, coming from the small person that flung herself at him.

"Uncle Jack!"

Jack jolted awake to find himself being hugged by a nine-year-old girl, Lucy, the current youngest in the Bennett family. He smiled and let her lead him downstairs, to where the rest of the family was beginning to gather in the kitchen for breakfast. Jack went to his usual perch, a shelf above the back door of the house, and watched them. Never tiring of such a homely scene.

When the pot of porridge was almost empty, the head of the family, Lucy's father, glanced up at him.

"Would you like any?"

Jack shook his head. The offer was always made at every meal he was present for, out of genuine courtesy and a desire for him to dine with them, and with the same courtesy he always declined. The Bennett family weren't the wealthiest, even if he helped out financially from time-to-time by collecting pebbles of gold for them from rivers up in Alaska. He didn't need to eat, even if admittedly he enjoyed doing so every now and then. To accept food from their table, would be taking it from they who needed it far more than him.

He descended from his shelf, and leaned against the wall by the back door.

"Thanks for the offer, but the answer is the same as always. I'm going to be off tending to the weather in Canada and Alaska for the next week or so. Do you need any more gold?"

After shooing his five children out of the kitchen, Lucy's father turned to Jack and nodded solemnly.

"It's always appreciated." He glanced at his wife, then back at Jack. "In fact the plot of land, close to your pond at the border of Jackswood Park, is up for sale. We're hoping to buy it, and build a house there."

Jack's expression brightened. If they lived that close to the pond, it would be easier to play with the Bennett children more without other children noticing the favouritism.

"Really? How much do you need?"

Lucy's father glanced at his wife again, and Jack understood why. Only four years previous, came the end of a ten-year cycle of winters with terrible blizzards in the west, followed by summers of fierce drought. America had suffered financially, and so had the family.

After a moment, Lucy's father speaks.

"Whatever you can bring. What we don't use for the land and building the house, we can save in case of future need."

Jack frowned a little, considering the fact that gold currently sold at twenty-one dollars an ounce, and Lucy's father was only earning around seven-hundred dollars a year, barely above average for the economy. He decided then and there to bring home more than just the handful of gold he normally did.

After working it out in his head, he resolved to bring back around six pounds of gold... worth around two-_thousand_ dollars at the current market price. With that amount, the family would be more than comfortable, and they could always say they had a relative who owned a claim up in Alaska who had decided to help them out.

He sighed, and puts a hand on the latch of the door behind him.

"I'll see to it."

In another moment he was outside and soaring up into the sky, unable to help the burden of feelings in his heart... or the memory of how those ten-years of bad winters had filled him with guilt. He was meant to be a protector of children, and yet in his duties as the Spirit of Winter, he'd caused thousands of them and their families to starve. Keeping his own family afloat with scavenged gold, had been bitter-sweet in comparison to that. In short it made him feel guilty that he'd not helped anyone else.

His arrival in Canada was marked by a mild blizzard sweeping from east to west, only slightly harsher than the usual seasonal norm. Mother Nature hasn't called for it, but Jack was fitting it in anyway. He and the Spirit of Summer had been going far too easy on America, admittedly because of the number of people immigrating to it. The consequence was that ten-year cycle of devastation, and he wanted to avoid a repeat.

And so, while he'd not change the natural level of snow that was falling, he would seed extra blizzards, mild ones, at random. The people below wouldn't really notice all that much difference, and in the meantime he'd hopefully be building up stock in Winter Balance, which could offset the next few "big ones" in terms of storms.

Once he was done with his storm-seeding, which took him two days, Jack headed for the spot in Alaska where he got all his gold. It was in a very inaccessible area, where would-be gold miners weren't ever likely to tread within the next few decades. Once in the area, he follows the stream to where it cut into the rocks of the landscape, marking the likely area where the gold was being unearthed and washed downstream.

Then, with a tentative query for the winds to inspect inside several crevices in the rock face, one of the breezes confirmed the presence of gold.

Jack put his hand to that crack, and forced a surge of ice into it and several around it, creating the effect of several years of freeze-thaw. The rock shattered in response, and after brushing away some of the loose dirt from behind it, Jack found the glint of gold he'd been looking for.

He sat at the rock face for three days, using his ice to break all the rock away from the thumbnail-sized chunks of gold he was unearthing. Once he estimated he had about six pounds of it, he then wrapped his haul in his woollen cloak and tucked it under his arm before taking flight.

It was night-time when he arrived back in Burgess, and he slipped into the house through the attic window. But he didn't stay. Instead he crept downstairs and tipped his gathered gold out as a sizeable pile in the middle of the kitchen table. He then went back upstairs and left via the window, but only after pausing at the door of the room Lucy shared with her older sister

He wanted to stay, but Northern Winter would be ending in a few weeks anyway. And he also wanted to avoid the guilt he knew he'd feel, were he there when the family found the gold in the morning...

Winter progressed and ended, and when mid-Northern Summer neared, he was sat in the Winter Garden when an odd summons impinged on his awareness.

It was the strangest feeling, like a breeze whispering in the back of his head. It took him a moment to realise it was Mother Nature calling him, for usually she sent a message on the winds when she needed to speak to him. This summons was far more subtle, but at the same time seemed to hold a greater importance. This wasn't about the weather, that was for certain.

Jack glided out of the garden and into the central cavern, following the faint call until he reached the plaza. There, in complete contrast to the ice all around it, was an archway of flowers and ivy that surrounded a surface that rippled like water.

He stepped through it, emerging at the edge of what at first seemed a fairly standard garden of formal style. But that impression was quickly shattered by the _fairy_ that waited for him, a female as tall as the length of his forearm and dressed in clothing of leaves and flowers. There was also the fact the garden showed obvious evidence of all four Seasons, and snow had begun dusting down over the frozen parts as soon as he'd come through the portal.

He knew where he was, even if this was the first time he'd ever been here. This was the Sanctuary of Nature, the home of Mother Nature herself, and here was where all seasons coexisted at once.

His guide allowed him a few moments to satisfy his initial curiosity, before waving for him to follow.

"The Lady is waiting for you. I will show you the way."

Jack nodded and proceeded after her, noting a dozen more fairies fluttering around and tending to the garden. He also saw a trio of unicorns, who regarded him almost thoughtfully as he passed by.

There weren't many of those fair creatures left, and those that were had only survived because they'd been brought here. For they, like the fairies and several other Tribes of Myth, had been pushed and/or hunted to the brink of extinction by humans. Rumour had it that even the last few dragons lived here under Mother Nature's protection, although it had never been confirmed. If they were here in the Sanctuary of Nature, chances were she'd created a special area for them away from the more fragile races under her care.

Jack now broke from his musings, his attention now set on the delicate and ornate gazebo ahead of him. Mother Nature was there, seated on a simple white bench and playing a lap-harp.

She finished the melody just as he ascended the steps into the structure, and glanced at him.

"Thank you for coming, Jack. If you would take a seat."

She indicated a white stool close by, and with a small frown, Jack sat down.

"So what's this about? This is your sanctuary, you've _never_ called me here to give me instructions before. So why now?"

Mother Nature handed her harp to the pair of fairies that came over to retrieve it, and then folded her hands neatly in her lap as she responded.

"You know about the rules, that govern interactions between all the Immortals?"

Jack's reply to that was flat.

"Yes, I do... I've had them drummed into me plenty of times during my first few years as the Spirit of Winter."

"But it is also true that, sometimes, new immortals don't learn those rules and so inadvertently break them." She tilted her head, and there was no hint that she'd called him to be reprimanded for anything. "Most times one of the others they meet, explains the gist to them, and if they cause regular trouble one of the more senior immortals will make a point to go and set them straight. But a few slip through now and then. For that reason, a conference is held every two-hundred years, and _all_ the Immortals attend it."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Marzanna and Cernunnos had mentioned in passing that a conference was occasionally held, but he hadn't realised one was due.

"So I missed the last one by ten years? And by 'all', does that mean Pitch will be there as well?"

Mother Nature, after a long pause, answered.

"All the Immortals who follow the rules. That is, every true immortal on this world _except _him. Even if he did want to attend, he would not be welcome, and nor would he risk entering my domain. For it is here in my sanctuary that the conference is held. Tsar Lunar, and I are two of the most senior of the Immortals, and all others but Pitch were created by him or myself."

Jack sighed, and nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so you need me and my Lieutenants to show up at the conference. I'm guessing everyone goes, to confirm they will follow the rules? And to teach them to those that don't know them yet?"

Mother Nature nodded as well.

"Correct. The conference will be in two weeks, at the height of Northern Mid-Summer. It's the quietest time of the year for almost all immortals, with only a handful of exceptions, so it causes the least nuisance overall. I will re-open my portal to the Winter Sanctuary three days before the conference starts, but you won't need to go through it until near the end of the third day."

Jack frowned, puzzled.

"Why?"

Mother Nature

"There are many, _many_ immortals, Jack, and it will take up to three days for them to settle necessary tasks and duties, and gather. The most senior and/or powerful immortals always arrive last. That is to say the Spirits of the Seasons and myself. The Guardians will arrive shortly before you and your peers are to take your seats. I will see to it you are given your cue to enter, just before the proceedings begin."

Jack was still frowning, and his tone was scornful.

"The Spirits of the Seasons arrive last? Doesn't that come across as being a bit arrogant? I can understand the Guardians coming second to last, since Toothiana and Sandy work every day all year round, but me, Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin don't. Even _with_ our current work schedule."

Mother Nature sighed, sounding a little resigned.

"It has long been the impression among Immortals, that governing the Seasons is an extremely important job, which it is. They respect that, even if they happen to be among the number who hold disdain for the Spirits of the Seasons on a personal level. On a professional level, there is no immortal out there of lesser prestige than you, who would refuse to obey an order from you so long as it came with a solid and morally sound reason. Even a Guardian would obey an order from a Spirit of the Seasons, if there was _good _reason for it."

Jack rolled his eyes at that.

"So not only will I _look_ arrogant by arriving last, but everyone else will also already _think_ I'm arrogant." He stood up, still frowning. "I'll be there, and so will my Lieutenants."

He turned to leave, but halted at her next words.

"There's something else, Jack... You will have to usher Northern Winter into place around Lake Superior, for yourself from now on."

Jack looked back at her, confused.

"Why? Peboan has been doing that for me for over a century, and he's done it well. Why take that duty away from him now?"

Mother Nature's expression became one of regret, and sympathy.

"He faded, Jack, just after Northern Spring Threshold."

Jack stared, utterly still in his shock.

"Wait... He's _dead?_" His eyes were wide, his expression one of denial. "But _why?_ I last spoke to him just two years ago, and he was content and happy then."

Mother Nature rose to her feet and went to him, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"The world has changed, Jack, and Peboan began life in a simpler era for humanity. He still had believers, yes, but he could not adapt to the world as it is now. It's what happens to most Legend Immortals who fade; they find that the world doesn't hold the same pull on them anymore. And so, they lose the feeling of connection to it and pass on. It may be that a new Legend will arise to take his place, but only time will tell if the Man in the Moon finds a suitable candidate."

Jack slumped against one of the gazebo's supports.

"And he didn't think to come to me, to at least say goodbye?"

"It's likely he didn't believe in 'goodbyes'." Mother Nature sighed, wearing a sad smile. "In his culture, it is believed that the spirits of those who came before, protect and guide those who live in the present and future. Why say goodbye to you, when a part of him would always be watching over you, his friend?"

"He still could have told me what he planned to do... I'd have been there for him."

Mother Nature placed her arm around Jack's shoulders, raising him from his slump against the post.

"Peboan was proud, and likely wished to step from this life without burdening those he considered friends." She sighed. "Immortals come and go, Jack, and many new ones have emerged in recent decades. Only the most stubborn Legends, or the most powerful, will persist in a time where they feel they no longer really 'fit'. One need only look at the Egyptian 'gods' to know that. Osiris and Anubis are the last of those, and that is down purely to Osiris being the 'God of the Sun', which still plays a key role in the life of Egyptians to this day, and also 'Resurrection', which given that most Immortals were reborn after dying he feels he should exist to teach those who need guidance after rising from death. Anubis, as the caretaker of the dead, bluntly refuses to fade away until Osiris does, for he too feels a certain need to watch over the other immortals in their 'unusual afterlife'. You'll see both of them at the conference, sat among the Legends in the bottom terraces, but truthfully they have little power in these times and mostly keep to themselves."

Jack remained silent, but after a few more minutes he sighed and shrugged her arm from around his shoulders.

"Thank you, for telling me about Peboan... I'll see you at the conference."

He flew off down the path by which he'd entered the garden, his fairy guide hastily darting ahead of him to make sure he didn't get lost on his way back to the portal. He offered only muted thanks when he reached it, passing through into the chill of the Winter Sanctuary, and immediately he went to his Hall of Memories.

The chamber had been extended twice since he'd first made it, due to the sheer number of frozen memories he'd created in his early years. The rate at which he made them had dramatically slowed now, but there was one moment that right now he wanted to preserve.

The last time he'd seen and talked to Peboan, when the two of them had sat on the shores of Lake Superior and discussed the expansion of American Settlers across the continent, and the increasing marginalisation of the natives to their Reservations.

As Jack created an icy figurine of that moment, part of him wondered if that was when Peboan had decided he wanted to fade. Was that conversation the one that had finally made him choose to take the step of no return?

As Jack altered the ice of the statuette, breathing into it the false colour caused by light refracted through tiny ice-crystals, he knew he'd never know the answer to that. All he could do was add that stalwart and experienced immortal to this place of memories, to remind himself of the lessons in respect and diplomacy he'd learnt from knowing him.

That same diplomacy had him wait until he'd gotten over the shock for himself, before informing his Lieutenants of the news the following day.

It was two weeks of sombre waiting later, that the portal to the Sanctuary of Nature re-opened as promised. And also, as told to by Mother Nature, Jack and the others ignored it for two days before finally going through.

They arrived in a winter glade, quite obviously intended to serve them as a comfortable waiting area, and after a short while a fairy came to informs them that the Lieutenants were to take their places in the conference right away.

But Jack was told to stay in the glade and wait, which he did, getting gradually more annoyed as the hours passed and he was waited upon by several fairies who offered him several beverages and foods all of which he refused. It seemed almost an eternity before, at last, another one showed up to tell him it was time for him to join the conference as well.

Jack followed the little fellow to a set of grand doors, waited there for several minutes, and then they opened and he had to force himself not to freeze in awe.

He walked forward, remaining outwardly composed even as his gaze swept over a vast semi-circle of terraces. But inwardly he felt daunted as all eyes turned to watch him enter the vast arena, for there were _thousands_ of immortals all gathered and waiting.

He'd had no idea there were so many.

~(-)~

Lesser Legends scrambled to respectfully move out of their way as they each came through separate portals, although that did little to ease the overall sense of crowding that even the sheer size of the arena couldn't counter completely. There was just something about having so many immortals gathered in one place, so much magic and power seething in the air, that made the whole place seem stifling even though the air was actually pleasantly fresh. Neither too hot or too cold, so that everyone here would be at least reasonably comfortable.

North surveyed the gathering, as he ascended the steps up the terraces to reach the section where he had to sit along with the rest of the Winter Legends. He, like the rest of the Guardians, saw the bi-centennial conference as a necessary inconvenience. One where squabbles between various immortals could potentially flare up, yet the way in which everyone was arranged meant that such fights were few and rather unlikely.

The lower terraces, where those who worked during more than one season were placed, were also the largest. There was plenty of room for the immortals seated there, to find spots close to their acquaintances and far enough from their rivals to discourage verbal sparring. Tooth and Sandy were down there, sat together, with a conspicuous ring of respectfully empty space left around them.

The next layer of terraces above theatre, were the four sections where Legend and Nature Immortals who worked within a specific season, or were associated with one, were seated. Bunnymund sat in the Spring Partition of that level, while North sat in the Winter Partition. Yes, sure, Christmas in the Southern Hemisphere took place during summer, but at the time of North's first conference the vast majority of the world's population experienced it during cold winter months. Winter was the most strongly associated season with Christmas, so that was where North sat.

The next level up was also split into four partitions, and was where the Lieutenants of the Seasons had their places. Those areas would only have become occupied a few hours ago, with the Spring, Summer, and Autumn sections each filling up with around fifty-to-sixty various immortals. But the Winter section, which had been entirely empty at every conference prior to this one, had five individuals sitting in it this time. Two women, a massive white stag, a massive white tiger... and a groundhog who seemed to be suffering fits of giggles.

North, who like Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy had a ring of empty space around him, kept glancing over his shoulder into that section. It seemed strange, now that the numbers were there in plain sight for comparison, for the Spirit of Winter to only have one tenth of the number of Lieutenants as his peers. There was a veritable horde of Winter Legends filling the section in which North sat, yet none of them seemed remotely interested in those sat in the section above. In fact, the only emotion he saw being displayed in that direction was disdain.

Further thought was interrupted by a fanfare of flutes and drums played by the fairies who lived here in the Sanctuary of Nature, and the doors at the top of the far side of the half-circle, opened to admit the Spirit of Spring.

Ariko, dressed in a far more ornate kimono than her usual garb, flew in at a serene glide with her chin held up haughtily. She took her seat, which was a broad, throne-like couch placed on a dais above the section where her Lieutenants sat, and proceeded to look down at those below with a slightly bored expression.

The fanfare was repeated, and the next set of doors opened to admit the Spirit of Summer. Achieng also flew in, but had only added a colourful tribal shawl to her usual attire. She at least looked focused and serious about the meeting, rather than bored.

The fanfare played a third time, and the Spirit of Autumn flew in at a gentle glide. Oisin had swapped his woodsman's jacket for a more ornate fur cloak, making him seem larger and more imposing as he took his seat in solemn silence.

At this point many of the immortals below began to chatter, for previously those three were the only ones to enter in prelude to the short interval before Mother Nature would appear and start the conference. But the chatter was, in many cases, cut to a startled halt as the fanfare was played a fourth time, and North had to wonder at this obvious sign of how isolated those immortals had been.

There had been a Spirit of Winter for one-hundred and ninety years, and they'd been so absorbed and isolated by their own dealings that they'd never noticed or heard anything about it.

The last set of doors opened, and the Spirit of Winter _walked_ in wearing the same clothing he always wore. Bare feet, ragged leggings bound to his lower legs with leather cords, simple white shirt and grey waistcoat, and grey woollen cloak over the top. His gaze swept over the terraces, which he was seeing for the first time, and then he took his seat and lay his staff across his lap.

Down in the lower terraces, an air of shock and surprise had sprung up among those that had been oblivious to the existence of a Spirit of Winter, and even among the Winter Legends, North could hear a few asking how long ago _that_ had happened?

Up above, Jack was frowning at those below, sparking grumbles that he was 'looking down' on them. But that gave way to started gaping, as Jack gestured to his Lieutenants and they left their section to join him in his. After that point, the Spirit of Winter, with the groundhog sat on his vaunted seat beside him, began to converse with his Lieutenants while waiting for the conference to begin.

~(-)~

That Jack was awed by the sight of so many immortals, was an understatement. That he was impressed by the seating arrangements, however, was another matter. After finding that his close friends were in a section below him, far enough separated that he couldn't talk to any of them, he'd frowned in that general direction before waving for them to move up to where he was.

He ignored the glare he got from the far-distant Ariko, smiled as Dig jumped up to sit beside him, and then glanced at Cernunnos.

"So, it's always like this?"

Cernunnos, Marzanna, Yuki, and Zuě Hu all nodded, all of them having attended several of these conferences before. It was Marzanna who answered.

"Always. It's to prevent squabbles and fighting from starting up. The lower terraces, where the non-seasonal immortals sit, are big enough for rivals to keep away from each other. The terraces where the Seasonal Legends sit, keep rival seasons apart, and put them under the eye of the Lieutenants."

Zuě Hu now snorted softly.

"In the past, if a fight broke out among the Winter Legends, the Autumn Lieutenants would step in and stop it. It will be our task to do that from now on."

Yuki nodded, her arms wrapped around herself with a hint of nervousness at that responsibility.

"But fights don't happen much, just a handful at each conference, during the time when it's over and everyone is crowding towards the portals so they can leave. I avoided them by waiting until everyone else had gone, since everyone avoided me in case I froze them."

Jack shook his head, his voice holding a note of irritation.

"And above them all sit the Spirits of the Seasons, who with a flick of their fingers can signal for their Lieutenants to go sort things out for them. This is turning into the exact pageant of snobbery that I expected it to be."

There was a new, complicated fanfare that rang out, and Marzanna winced.

"We need to go back to our section, so it doesn't look like favouritism. Don't worry, it's not going to be complicated. Mother Nature just explains the rules, and then calls each immortal to swear to follow them, with everyone else here as witness."

Jack expression fell.

"One at a time?" Yuki nodded, and Jack groaned quietly. "This is going to take _hours_."

They moved back to their section as Mother Nature entered, all eyes turning to look at her as she held out her arms in greeting.

"I welcome you, one and all, to this gathering. Those of you who have attended this conference before, I thank you for coming, and those who are attending it for the first time, I too thank for showing your willingness to learn and uphold the laws by which we, the Immortals, live and coexist with one another."

She lowered her arms and her expression became serious, and as she began to recite the Rules of Coexistence, Jack sighed and idly listened as he looked around the arena trying to name as many of those gathered as he could. He knew the rules, and so didn't really need to pay much attention to her saying them. After all, they _were_ very simple.

One: Don't try to kill each other.

Two: Never deliberately seek to cause another immortal to lose believers, if they have them. But if it happens due to legitimate duties causing conflict, then that's just unfortunate.

Three: Never seek to destroy the home of another immortal. But again, if legitimate duties cause damage, that's just unfortunate.

Four: Try not to get in the way of another immortal's work, but again this only applies to non-legitimate actions. Although minor sparring is permitted, so long as it's not allowed to get out-of-hand.

They were simple, and to be quite frank little more than common-sense and courtesy, but Jack had to admit that this formal setting did hammer home the importance of those rules. For without them, rivalries could turn into wars between immortals, and that could cause widespread devastation for humans.

The last rule was more slack than the others, since it was impossible _not_ to get in the way of another immortal's work at some point or other, and that was especially true for the Spirits of the Seasons. Weather patterns could cause havoc for unfortunate immortals who had bad weather clash with their festivals and celebrations. But it had to be accepted that the Balance of Nature bowed to no one, and had to be maintained regardless of problems caused for those who were unlucky in any given year.

Jack listened as one-by-one, starting in the lower terraces, immortals were called to stand up and promise to do their utmost to follow the rules. In the meantime Dig, who despite now being in his thirties was still childish in his ability to sit still and be quiet, was entertaining himself by digging a small hole and poking his head up out of it in a game of 'peek-a-boo'.

"Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me..."

Jack smiled at his antics, but then noticed Bunny glaring disapprovingly at Dig from the opposite side of the arena. He responded by calling the winds to carry a small thread of chill air to the far side of the arena, along with a whisper from himself.

"Stop glaring at my Lieutenant. He's not hurting anyone with his game."

Across the other side, Bunny visibly jolted in surprise, momentarily shuddering at the chill that went down his back from the wind. He then glared across at Jack, who raised his eyebrows blandly.

Jack spent the next eight hours in a silent glaring contest with Bunny, alternating with playing the 'name the immortals' game, even after the Guardian of Hope has been called to stand up and promise to follow the rules. The two of them even glared at each other through the Lieutenants of the Seasons making their promises, Jack at last spotted Osiris and Anubis during that, up until the point when Ariko was called to stand.

Jack watched as she made the promise, then Achieng, then Oisin. And then Mother Nature addressed him.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. Do you swear to do your utmost to uphold these rules in the name of avoiding war among the Immortals?"

Jack stood up, nodded to her with a half-bow, and answered without looking at Bunny.

"I do so swear, My Lady."

Mother Nature, having been the first to renew her promise several hours ago, now addressed the conference for the final time for these proceedings.

"All of you have made your promise, and so I declare this conference is now ended. May all of you journey swiftly and safely home."

Everyone but for her, the Spirits and Lieutenants of the Seasons, and the Guardians, began to get up and walk or fly to the dozen or so portals that appeared to usher them out of the Sanctuary of Nature. It was then, as always, that in the crowding scuffles begin to break out.

Two of Achieng's Lieutenants sorted out the first one, two of Oisin's sorted the second, and then an actual fist-fight broke out between three Winter Legends not that far from North.

Zuě Hu tensed to leap into action and sort it, only for Jack to streak by over his head. The Spirit of Winter grabbed the first shocked immortal by the shoulder, spun him round, and delivered a bare-footed kick to the fellow's rear to send him sprawling. The second one got a foot hooked out from under him by Jack's staff, before his limbs were coated with enough ice to freeze them to the floor, and the last one then had the staff held an inch from his nose.

Jack glared at that one, but his words were for all three.

"All of you are hundreds, and in many cases _thousands_ of years old. Whatever way you act outside of here, is your business, but inside this Sanctuary you should give this hallowed place the respect it deserves. Glare at each other all you like, but leave your tavern-lout brawling for somewhere else." He released the one frozen to the floor, still scowling. "Even I have individuals who I dislike, who dislike me, but I'd never get into a fight with them here. Now wait your turn to leave through a portal, and show Mother Nature some respect by behaving yourselves."

Jack turned away from them, staff slung over his shoulder, before he jumped into the air and returned up the terraces. He didn't land by his seat, but rather beside his Lieutenants.

There were no further squabbles among the winter immortals, and scarce few among the rest, although many eyed Jack warily. It was once most of them were gone, including Tooth and Sandy, that Bunny headed over to where Jack was.

"Pretty speech."

Jack turned, indicating with a hand to his Lieutenants that they weren't to protest, and he went up to Bunny to murmur quietly.

"Grow up, Bunnymund, and go home to tinker with your eggs and your inventions. We called a truce decades ago, so don't mess it up now. I have Southern Winter to get back to, and you need to start planning Easter for next year. We both have jobs which are more important than any disagreement between us."

Bunny folded his arms across his furred chest, still scowling.

"Being the high and mighty moralist doesn't suit you, Frost."

Jack, with a slight hiss of anger, pinned him with a glare.

"Believe me, I'd _love_ to freeze you right now, but this is the Sanctuary of Nature and I won't do anything here to disrespect this place." He turned away. "Besides, I promised Sandy I wouldn't pick fights with you anymore, or any of the other Guardians."

Mother Nature's voice interrupted.

"And that's something that makes me proud of you. That you would choose to set your resentment aside at the request of a friend." They turned to where she was standing with North beside her. "I had intended to invite all the Guardians to enjoy a pot of tea with me, but unfortunately Toothiana and Sandman have already left. Perhaps you and your Lieutenants would like to join me as well, Jack?"

Marzanna picked up Dig, who had fallen asleep out of boredom during the conference and had only roused for long enough to make the promise of following the rules.

"I'm afraid I must decline, and take the Groundhog home."

Yuki nodded.

"And I must get back to the Winter Sprites, and make sure they've not been causing mischief in the Winter Sanctuary while we've been here."

Cernunnos inclined his head, as did Zuě Hu beside him.

"And we two are not partial to tea, or capable of holding the cups that such beverages are generally served in."

Mother Nature turned once more to Jack, who understood that this was a chance for him to sit and talk with two of his fellow Guardians, even if they knew not that he was one as well.

He inclined his head respectfully.

"It would be an honour to have tea with you, here in the splendour of your sanctuary."

Mother Nature smiled.

"Then if you three would follow me, I shall show you to my private garden."

She turned and strolled up the terraces to the door Jack had first entered through. He, Bunny, and North followed her through it and into the winter glade beyond. Mother Nature walked through it as if a part of it, and Jack's presence caused a faint snowfall to begin much as it would in the Winter Sanctuary, and he too simply 'fit' with the scene as though he had always been there. By comparison, the two Guardians felt out-of-place.

The group continued on, out of the glade and onto a path that linked up with three others where they each passed through one of the four arches in the modest wall ahead. And beyond that was was the same garden in which Jack had been two weeks previously.

Mother Nature led them to the gazebo at the centre, where the resident fairies had set up a table for four. Snow was already starting to dust down in the 'winter' parts of the garden, and North regarded that phenomena with curiosity.

"Does it always start snowing in garden when you are here?"

Mother Nature seated herself, as Jack settled in the chair to her right.

"It snows in here because Jack is here, just as it snows in the Winter Sanctuary when he is there. Were Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin here also, there would be blossom showering from the apple trees, autumn leaves falling from the Alder trees, and the roses would all burst into full bloom. It is part of the Power of the Seasons, which dwells in the Five Sanctuaries."

North took his seat opposite Jack, intrigued.

"So the Sanctuaries are an extension of the power of the Spirits of the Seasons and yourself?"

Jack, having glanced at the Pooka whom had been forced by circumstance to sit to his right, frowned a little and answered.

"That's not something you need to know. The exact way in which the power of the Seasons functions, is only for us five to know."

There was a harsher edge of warning to his words than he'd intended, causing North to frown, but Mother Nature stepped in to smooth over any fringe insult.

"It is nothing personal against you, Guardian... It is simply a precaution against my father. The fewer who know how I and my Generals connect our power, the lesser the risk of him thinking to try and subvert the Balance of Nature. You need only know that the ties between us are strong, very strong, and that to harm any of us is to risk bringing down the wrath of the others." She looked at Bunny. "And of course, you have experienced that first hand, during your misguided attack on Marzanna."

If the mention of Pitch had caused the two Guardians to flinch in understanding, the mention of the incident with Marzanna caused North to wince and Bunny to scowl.

The Pooka grumbled.

"I still don't agree with the whole 'Natural Fear' malarkey."

Mother Nature, having accepted the cup of tea handed to her by a fairy, took a sip and regarded him over the brim.

"Then that just goes to show what a fool you can be, Guardian of Hope." She set down her cup, then stared at him disapprovingly. "Fear can never be eradicated, and in truth to attempt to do so is utter folly and would lead only to destruction. In your arrogant belief that there is no place for fear in the lives of humans, you would condemn them to suffer the same fate as the peoples of the Golden Age."

Jack's quiet voice now intruded, his expression distant and solemn.

"Sandy told me about it, about how it happened and what led up to it. To deny that fear has a place, is to admit that you are scared of it. That was what made the Fearlings stronger, even once they were imprisoned, and it was that which gave them the power to subvert Kosmotis Pitchiner. To try and banish all fear, to cage it, is what caused the downfall of the Golden Age."

He touched a finger to the side of his cup, cooling the contents before he picked it up and sipped from it. Meanwhile, across the table, North let out a breath and set his hand on Bunny's arm, for the Pooka had visibly tensed in anger.

"If Sandy was one who told him that, then he is right. Sandy has already told us importance of Natural Fear. We would be fools not to listen."

Bunny grumbled under his breath.

"Fine, fine..."

Mother Nature nodded to herself, looking at neither of them.

"And so it is a young Guardian, who teaches wisdom to one his elder. Fresh eyes mean a fresh perspective."

Silence fell among them, and Jack watched Bunny from the corner of his eye as he finished his tea. Once he had, he then began to idly sculpt a piece of ice, and that caught North's attention.

The Russian leaned forward, his elbows on the table and his eyes wide with wonder.

"Ah, your famous sculpting skills. So you work with ice as well as stone?"

Jack eyed him with an eyebrow raised.

"Famous?"

North shrugged, scratching at the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Ok, so maybe not famous. But that egg you made Bunny, and that mermaid you did for Sandy, were exquisite. Where did you learn?"

Jack kept working on the ice in his hands.

"Self taught. First thing I ever carved was a memorial slab for Thaddeus Burgess, and after that I just kept making things. I have a whole big display-room full of statuettes back at my sanctuary."

North's eyebrows went up, as he became eager in a way that was almost childlike.

"Really? Might I see it?"

Jack set down a delicate figurine of one of the fairies in the garden, and glanced at Mother Nature.

She smiled and nodded.

"It is your sanctuary he will be entering, so it is your choice."

Jack stood up, smiling, and pointedly ignored the scowl being directed at him by Bunny. He then moved to the edge of the gazebo, and gestured to the portal that Mother Nature helpfully created just beyond there.

"I'd be happy to show a fellow sculptor. I heard from Sandy that you design your toys by making them first from ice. I'd be interested to see what you think of my work."

North set down his cup, laughed heartily, and got up to follow him.

"I look forward to it. Lead the way."

Jack grinned and stepped through the portal, North following a few moments behind him.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Someone requested unicorns, so here some are in this chapter. And someone requested Egyptian Gods, so here were two in this chapter hee hee.**

**And Jack is finally getting a chance for some proper talking time with North, although he **_**definitely**_** won't be mentioning his attempted break-ins to him hehehehehe! :D**

**(Added: lol, it seems people have been seeing the "young Guardian" line and thinking "OMG she just told them Jack is a Guardian". She's actually playing wordgames, since compared to Bunny, North IS a young Guardian. To those two, it sounds like she's talking about North teaching Bunny a new perspective, rather than it being Jack teaching them both :D**


	42. Carvings and Cookies

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next one!**

**And lol, there seems to be a bit of confusion over Mother Nature's "young Guardian" line from last chapter. The way she phrased it she was talking about Jack, but to Bunny and North it sounded like she was talking about North. Because North IS a young Guardian in comparison to Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy :)**

**Mother Nature was playing word-games heheheehe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 42: Carvings and Cookies

Stepping through the portal, from modest warmth into frigid chill, was a transition that to Jack was what walking into a cosy home from a cold night would be to a human. The cold air roused a sigh of contentment, as snow began to dust down within the sanctuary's cavern, but the reaction from North wasn't so pleased.

Used to the cold as his was, what with living near the North Pole and originating from Russia, that still didn't help him when he wasn't wearing his hat and only had a thin coat on. The sudden shift in temperatures made him visibly shudder in reaction, and Jack glanced at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I tend to just let this place stay the same temperature as outside. It never bothers Sandy." He frowned a little in concentration, which was followed by a noticeable increase in the air temperature around them, and then he smiled. "That better?"

North pulled his coat a little tighter around him, but nodded. The temperature was still sub-zero, but now it was only around minus two instead of minus twenty. Only now did he really take a look at his surrounding, and what he saw made him gasp in wonder.

"...Rimsky Korsakov... This is Winter Sanctuary?"

The Russian stared at the massive cavern, the fluted stalactites and stalagmites of ice, the sculpted snowflakes they held, and the Ice Palace that dominated one side of the central plaza. At this point Jack was glad he'd reworked the palace façade two decades back. It actually looked like a palace now, all ornate and intricate on the outside, instead of a structure made out of boxes of ice with doors and windows cut into them.

He smiled at North's reaction, and began to glide towards the palace entrance. Stopping far enough away that it was only by virtue of the walls and floor of the cavern holding a pale glow, that there was light enough for him to be seen.

"It is... The room with my carved sculptures is this way."

North began to follow him, still looking around in wonder, although he now looked a little puzzled.

"Is it always so gloomy in here?"

Jack let out a quiet snort of laughter.

"You live near the North Pole! Surely you know what Polar Night is?"

North blinked at him.

"Course I do! But it's summer, and Polar Night only happens during winter."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Um, it's _Northern_ Summer right now, which means it's _Southern_ Winter."

"This is South Pole?"

They were inside the palace now, where the glow from the floor was added to by little crystal globes sat in holders like tree-branches along the walls. Jack had landed, and was now walking as he answered.

"No, we're not at the pole, but this _is_ Antarctica. The Winter Sanctuary sits within a glacier, a few hundred miles from the mountain range on the side nearest South America. Polar Night lasts four months here, we get two months of mixed dark and light, four months of Polar Day, then another two months of light/dark. I didn't pick the location, the sanctuary was already here before I was chosen, but I'm _definitely_ glad it's not right at the Pole. A four-month Polar Night is bad enough, without having to deal with a longer one."

North now caught up, and fell into step alongside him.

"Agreed. My workshop is about same, four-month Polar Nights and Days."

Jack led North up the stairs at the rear of the entrance hall, and took him into the wing of the palace where his personal quarters were. Most of the doors in this section were open, since the Spirit of Winter didn't usually have visitors other than Sandy, and the sprites knew not to play around up here. As a result North couldn't help but glance through the door of the Hall of Memories as they passed it, and he paused in curiosity and surprise.

"There is sculptures in there, no? Why you pass it by?"

Jack jolted to a stop, and backtracked quickly to take hold of the door-handles and pull the panels of ice, closed.

"Those are ice-sculptures of what I consider to be my most treasured and important memories. They aren't there to be gawked at by someone I barely know." The hard edge to Jack's voice now faded, and he offered a faintly apologetic smile to the Russian. "No offence but, outside of your reputation and getting a brief look at you once a year when Cernunnos races you, I don't really know you. I have memories in there that are _far_ too personal for anyone but my friends and family to see."

He set off down the hallway again, and North followed with a thoughtful expression.

"Sandy has seen them, yes?"

Jack stopped outside another set of doors, somewhat resigned to the questions. North barely knew him too, and he was understandably curious.

"He was the first friend I made after becoming immortal, and has trusted me enough to show me his dreamscape, so of course he's seen the sculptures in there." He gestured to the open doors. "But you aren't here to talk about my friendship with the Guardian of Dreams. You're here to see my carving-work."

At the slightly sly smile, and the obvious prompt to enter the room, North gave Jack a single long look before stepping forward and turning to pass through the doors... He then stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at what was within.

The walls were _covered_ with ice-shelving of all sizes, to fit the items placed upon them, and pedestals were scattered all about the huge chamber to display some of the more ornate sculptures. For indeed, there were _thousands_ of them of all shapes and sizes and styles. From life-like to stylised, literal to symbolic, made of practically every fine-grained type of stone or gemstone that Jack had been able to get his hands on over the past thirty years.

North paused in front of the large pedestal just beyond the doors, which held white marble statuettes of each of the Lieutenants of Winter, and after looking at those his gaze was inexorably pulled away to look at figurines of animals and plants, and even a rather humorous statue of Bunny which had been carved out of grey jasper. It showed the Guardian of Hope sat in a sort of staring contest, with a little figure of Groundhog that had been made out of brown jasper.

North chuckled at that, then turned to face Jack.

"Why you never tell anyone about this? Your work is very beautiful!"

Jack shrugged, moving to and pausing beside a life-sized figurine of a tooth fairy, which he'd made out of Labradorite for the body, moonstone for the face, clear quartz for the wings, and little tiny pieces of amethyst for the eyes. It was so detailed, that at first glance one would think it was the real thing."

"I don't do it for recognition, it's just a hobby. Although I'll probably start trading some of the pieces via my sister's descendants in Burgess, once they find someone to offload them to discretely." He glanced at North, wryly. "Being immortal doesn't mean it's easy to get furniture and other things for my home. I've collected some basics, but there's other things that I can only get if I start trading in items other than second-hand books." He gestured at the room again, and smiled. "You can keep looking. I've no avalanche duties waiting right now, so there's no real rush."

North didn't need telling twice, and he began to browse among the pieces almost like a child in a sweetshop. Jack slipped out as soon as he knew the Russian was too distracted to notice, retreating to the palace's kitchen after leaving a sprite to guide North to him once the Guardian had finished looking.

And that was going to take a a fair bit of time, for while North didn't inspect _every_ figurine and statue, he mulled over enough of them for long enough that it was several hours before he reached the point in the chamber where the shelves and pedestals didn't hold anything.

It was back there, on a pedestal with a golden rim, that he came across what was clearly one of Jack's most recent works...

It was a statue of Sandy, made at half-scale, and predominantly out of a rich golden-coloured sandstone which had a natural hint of glitter to it that resembled dreamsand. The face and hands were golden-cream marble, and the eyes were white marble set with citrine and jet. The figure was smiling, sat atop a 'cloud' of more carved sandstone, and there was a hint of mischief in the expression. That in itself told North that Sandy had likely come by and posed for this 'portrait', rather than it being made from memory.

North stepped back from that pedestal, turning to gaze back along the length of the room and past the figurines and sculptures that filled it. The variety of subjects showed that Jack had an intense interest in the rest of the world and all that was in it which, compared to the rest of the Spirits of the Seasons, was a remarkable thing for him to still have after the better part of two centuries in his role. He was also showing no signs that he was going to lose interest any time soon, if at all. Those things, and his clearly strong friendship with Sandy, brought to mind a rather unexpected thought for the Russian.

It really was a shame that Jack couldn't be a Guardian... That in turn led to another thought. Had Sandy ever told Jack, that he had gone before the rest of the Guardians and pointedly argued that Jack should be one as well?

North mused over that, as he headed for the doors and then followed the eager little sprite that was waiting for him there. The fluffy thing reminded him greatly of his elves, small enough to always be under-foot, and it had the same sort of child-like grin. The way they also seemed to run about everywhere, also spoke of the fact Jack _allowed_ them to do so.

The Spring, Summer, and Autumn Sprites adored their masters, but it was also a well-known fact that they were forbidden from entering the personal residences of those immortals. No getting under-foot, no noise close by, and certainly no sprites playing 'tag' through the middle of the personal space of their masters.

North watched the group of five Winter Sprites, which had just tore past him in the entrance hall of the Ice Palace, with that thought in mind. Jack, unlike his peers, seemed to like their antics. The Russian smiled at that, when his guide paused in clear temptation to join that game, but the little creature obediently turned to him and chittered what sounded like a request to 'hurry up'.

He followed the sprite through a passage the opposite side of the entrance hall, turning the corner at the end before stepping through another set of ice-doors into what was obviously a _kitchen_.

Jack was sat at the table, his staff hanging on a nearby hook to keep it out of the way, and he was reading a book. There was also a homely and sweet smell in the air, the reason for which was revealed when Jack noticed him and set aside the book.

"Finished looking already?" He grinned, and headed over to the large brick-built oven and hotplate that had replaced the old stone charcoal-brazier that had once been in here. He opened the lower compartment of the range, which he used to keep things warm without drying them out or burning them, and brought out a tray. "I have fresh cookies. Sandy said you like them."

North stared at him in utter surprise, before he blinked several times and at last recovered enough to speak.

"The Spirit of Winter made cookies?"

Jack looked down at the tray of biscuits.

"Well, not exactly. The dough is pre-made, and I store it in my freezer-storage along with my blocks of milk." He pointed to the remains of a plain-paper wrapper on the counter near the oven. "It's in rolls wrapped with paper. The first time he offered them to me as trade for books, Ombric told me that one day a human will get the 'bright idea' of selling pre-made cookie-dough in packets. A bit like hot chocolate the first time he showed me that, back when cocoa was being drunk only in very bitter mixes by humans. They'll catch on eventually."

North moved slowly over to the table, once again startled as he then picked out one of the larger wooden chairs and sat down.

"You know Ombric?"

Jack had now gone to his storage-box, and lifted out two blocks of milk before answering.

"Of course I do." He lifted up the milk in query. "Hot chocolate?" When North didn't answer, Jack shrugged and set both blocks into the pan on the hotplate, silently commanding both to turn from ice to liquid so they could heat. He then started to prepare two mugs with cocoa and sugar. "I've been a regular visitor to Santoff Claussen ever since my first rather embarrassing introduction to it... There was snow built-up on the mountain above it, that the winds failed to notice until it was dangerous. I thought I'd got the avalanche perfect, but turned out I'd only taken the top layer off. The rest came down with little but me between it and the village. I managed to stop it before it reached the village proper, but it was definitely not one of my best moments."

Cups prepared, Jack faced North and leaned against the counter. "Ombric was a good sport about it though, considering I was still pretty new to being the Spirit of Winter. He and the villagers even made me this cloak, since my old one got a chunk ripped out of it when that avalanche slammed me into several trees in the forest around the village. All of the wooden furniture I have, the bricks and stuff I used to make the oven, the cookie-dough, cocoa, and sugar I all get from him."

North, his hand absently reaching for a cookie from the tray even in his stunned state, regarded Jack thoughtfully.

"So you trade him books for those? Where you get books?"

Jack came over, picking up the one he'd been reading and pointing to the obvious watermarks on the cover.

"The Winter Sprites find books that humans have left outside, which would soon be ruined by wet and weather, and they bring them to me so they don't go to waste. I put one of each into my library, and trade the duplicates to Ombric. He keeps the ones he doesn't have, and the rest he sends to an acquaintance, to be given to people in need of a bit of inspiration or even just a good book to lift their spirits." He tilted his head, his expression wry. "Athena likes my sculptures too. I offered to do one of her, but she prefers the ones the Greeks did even if they don't come close to showing what she really looks like."

North almost dropped his half-eaten cookie.

"You know Legend Immortal Athena? Greek 'Goddess' of Wisdom, War, and Patron of Artisans?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder at him, before resuming checking the heating milk.

"Is that really so surprising? I mean, I know from Sandy that I've been on your Naughty List roughly three years out of every five, but that doesn't mean you _know_ me. If you've never known me outside of my duties, or hearing about the pranks I do to make the children of Burgess laugh and smile, then _should_ you be surprised to learn that I'm friends with the last wizard from Atlantis, I enjoy reading, and that I'm on friendly speaking terms with one of the last remaining Greek Legends?"

He began to pour the milk into the two mugs, while North quietly and thoughtfully ate the other half of his cookie. The Russian then tapped his fingers on the table, watching Jack until the Spirit of Winter came over with the two cups of hot chocolate and sat down.

After accepting the one that was offered to him, North then regarded him with a hint of bemusement.

"I think you're right, I do not know you well and so should not be surprised... But, you have to admit, after you freeze Bunny's ears every Easter for almost forty years, you give people wrong impression."

Jack winced at that, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Sandy reamed me over that, when he first found out what I'd been doing. Got hold of me with one of his whips, threw me flat on the floor here in my own sanctuary, and then lectured me for five full minutes. But even he couldn't get Bunny to apologise, after those first eleven years, so I kept doing it for another twenty-seven until I decided to call a truce." He grimaced, a hint of guilt in his expression. "It was only meant as a prank, to show him I was still waiting for an apology, but then I saw how miserable he was each Easter as he waited all nervous for me to make my move. It's his one big day a year, and I was ruining it for him, so I stopped. Of course, he still can't stand the sight of me these days, and I don't blame him even if his attitude always seems to bring out the worst in me."

Jack gulped a mouthful of his cooled hot chocolate, and North let out a small snort of laughter.

"If it any consolation, you also bring out worse in Bunny. He always been very serious fellow, so your smart remarks rub him wrong way. He used to be same way with me, before he loosen up a little, but we still argue now and then."

Jack lowered his cup and stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you saying he used to be even _stiffer_ than he is now? Remind me to be grateful I never met him back then."

North shrugged.

"Actually you would probably have liked him. He was more formal back then, just as pushy, but less cutting remarks. Used to tell me off for calling him 'Bunny Man', but eventually gave up and said could call him Bunny. Is how he got his nickname among Guardians. But when he stopped being so formal, he start speaking his mind more bluntly, which annoys many immortals who speak with him. But that his problem, not mine."

Jack rattled his fingers thoughtfully on the outside of his mug, and eventually sighed.

"Well, I guess I can keep it in mind that when he stopped being formal when he speaks, tact got thrown out the window. It'll make it easier to keep my promise to Sandy."

"One about not picking fights with any of the Guardians?"

At North's question, Jack regarded him blandly.

"Yes, that one. Out of all the people I know, he's the one I respect more than any other. He has no stuck-up expectations of me, and has never tried to tell me how I should and shouldn't act as the Spirit of Winter. Not once has he treated me in any other way than to let me be myself, and he was the first to ever do that for me after I was reborn."

Silence fell between them as Jack snatched up a cookie and frowned as he took a bite from it. Meanwhile, North watched him, as the Russian 'read between the lines' of that statement.

"But he does have _some_ expectations of you, hmmm?" There was a flicker in Jack's expression at that, one of his fingers subconsciously tracing what looked like a 'G' on the surface of the table, and North came to a startled suspicion. "...Has Sandy ever talked to you about what it means to become a Guardian?"

If Jack actually had a requirement to breathe so as not to suffocate, he'd have choked on his cookie at that question. Instead he just went rigid, breathe held, before he finished chewing his mouthful and swallowed it. Mother Nature's word-games back in the Sanctuary of Nature had been bad enough, but now North was asking questions like _that?_

Jack glanced at him, frowning, but knew there was no real way to avoid answering unless he wanted it to look like he _did_ have something to hide. So instead he plastered on a wry grin, determined to make the Russian wince.

"You mean did he tell me about the time in 1812 when, at the annual meeting of the Guardians, he told you all that he thought I should be a Guardian too? The same meeting where you, Toothiana, and Bunnymund all waved off his opinion because I 'belong to Mother Nature'?" North did wince, considerably, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Get your facts straight before you start spouting opinions. I _work_ for Mother Nature, that doesn't mean she _owns_ me. She and the Man in the Moon work together, and if he ever sees a Nature Immortal that he wants as a Guardian, I know for a fact she'd have no issues with him recruiting them. So long as they keep up with their original duties as well as their new ones."

He took another mouthful of his drink, waiting for North to respond to that, and after several moments he did so while wearing a small frown.

"Is that to say that, if Manny ever asked you to be a Guardian, you would say yes? But you are Spirit of Winter, surely you'd be too busy."

Jack snorted at that.

"_Busy?_" He laughed. "I personally work on only a tiny percentage of the weather, deal with maybe a couple of hundred avalanches, and do about sixteen weeks of winter shepherding duties each year... and even those only take up four-to-six hours each day during those weeks, at the most. My main problem isn't my workload, it's my lack of it. I spend more than half of every year finding ways to deal with sheer boredom! The idea that the Spirits of the Seasons are worked to the wick all year, every year, is crazy!"

North picked up another cookie, and for the first time despite all their previous passing encounters, _really_ looked at him as a person. What he saw was an immortal who was frustrated with his current situation, and who wanted to do more for the world. A world where all around him, other immortals kept telling him what he should and should not want to be. Part of Jack fit with being the Spirit of Winter, and fit well, but the other half 'stuck out' like a sore thumb now that he looked for it.

Was this what Sandy saw in him?

North ate the cookie, thinking, before speaking quietly.

"So, if Manny asked you, you would say yes?"

Jack fiddled with his now empty cup, running a finger around the rim. His expression was almost bleak.

"Why would I say no to doing for all the world's children, what I already do for the children in Burgess? Why would I say no to bringing joy and laughter to them? Why would I say no to making them smile?" He sighed. "But I'll wait, however long I have to wait, for him to ask me to come forward. Sandy thinks he will, and I believe in Sandy. So I'll just have to be patient."

There was something almost heartbreaking in the way Jack said that, something that roused a sense of injustice in North... When one took the time to _really_ look at Jack, when he was being open and honest and not wearing smiles and mischief like a cloak, he radiated with the desire and urge to protect and nurture children. So strong was that presence, now he was aware of it, it made North's heart ache.

And Sandy had seen this in Jack almost nine decades ago, something that everyone else had refused to see. The Guardian of Dreams had then chosen to nurture that side of Jack, to make sure it didn't wither away beneath the pressures of others' expectations of the Spirit of Winter, in the belief that one day Manny would choose him. It might have seemed cruel to give Jack such hope for something that may not be, but Sandy was the oldest Guardian other than Tsar Luna himself. He would not have done so, if he wasn't certain that such a day _would_ come.

North mulled over that, and the wonder he felt in knowing that almost certainly he was sat here now with a future Guardian. He then reached across the table, and placed one large hand over Jack's slender ones. Something that caused the Spirit of Winter to look at him in surprise as North spoke.

"You are good person, Jack, very good. I didn't think Sandy was right, when he told us about you back then, but now I see that he was." He patted Jack's hands. "When day comes that Manny choose you, I make sure we have _big_ party to celebrate! Something for you to look forward to, eh?"

Jack's expression broke out into a smile of joy.

"I... Thanks, and I will!"

North chuckled.

"I also make you a deal... You keep up truce with Bunny, and I will change magic of my Lists. Make so that any snow-pranks you do, that make others laugh and smile, count as part of your duties and not as bad deeds anymore." He held up a finger. "But pranks done to mortals just to amuse yourself, will still put you on Naughty List. Ok?"

Jack's smile became a grin, and he chuckled as well.

"Got it!"

He might not have been able to tell North that he was already a Guardian, but just knowing that the Russian believed he could be one was enough to fill Jack will happiness. To know that another besides Sandy, would welcome him when the day came. Not even knowing that the day would not come until Pitch made his move, meaning it would come at a time when the Guardians would have to fight and have no time for celebrations, could put a damper on that.

But nor was that knowledge going to put a damper on Jack's games with Phil. But hey, if he could get Phil to laugh during them after North changed the spell, then maybe they wouldn't get him put on the Naughty List.

Jack's smile took on a tiny hint of mischief... It was something to try out the next time he paid the Workshop a visit. Not that he was going to tell North about any of that. Not yet.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I loved doing this chapter. As for where this conversation came from. After spending some time thinking about it, North was definitely the most exuberant in his welcoming of Jack. Tooth was friendly, but it was North who made the effort to get to know Jack after the argument with Bunny. That got me thinking that it was about time at least one of the Guardians other than Sandy, realised and accepted that the possibility was there for Jack to be a Guardian too. And that not just was it possible, but he would great at the job.**

**But that doesn't mean Jack won't be getting on the Naughty List anymore, just that it will happen far less often. He already holds the record, lol :D**


	43. World War

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the wait. I've been ill, and putting some extra sleep in each day, so I've not written much over the past couple of weeks. But I'm back now, so here's the next chapter :)**

**And to answer the question by anonymous reviewer "Hannah", as to if the other Spirits and Lieutenants of the Seasons would sense when Pitch attacks him and so come charging to the rescue, the answer is no. The only ones who would sense it are Mother Nature and the Lieutenants of Winter. The Lieutenants WILL show up at the end of the scene where he fixes his staff, but Mother Nature doesn't and she stays out of the way. She knows he can take care of himself, even against Pitch :)**

**And one last side-note, North is still using the old-style sleigh hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 43: World War

War... It was something one would think he'd be used to by now, given the wars he'd already witnessed in various places around the world during his two centuries as the Spirit of Winter. But no matter how often he'd already seen them, Jack never failed to view them with frustration at the foolishness of those who started them...

It was September 1914, and a massive war had broken out a few months ago in Europe; fought between two alliances of nations. The Immortals were, for the most part, keeping their distance as usual except when performing their duties. But the hostilities were escalating, and there were already brewing signs that more and more countries would be drawn into the conflict.

Jack sat on the side of a mountain, somewhere near the middle of Alaska, where Northern Winter had already taken hold. It was too early still to go to Burgess, Winter Threshold wasn't for another six weeks, which meant he had little to distract him. The first war he'd witnessed, the American Revolutionary War as it was called these days, he'd buried forts and intervening wilderness in snow to hamper hostilities during Northern Winters, but that wouldn't make much difference these days.

Humans had machines now, vehicles that could with modification, plough through the snow unless he made it _really_ deep. But he couldn't do that, even if he blanketed both forces, because of the sheer numbers of soldiers he knew it would kill. Be it through cold, or through starvation because supplies couldn't get to them, he couldn't and wouldn't do it. There were certain lines that were never crossed, no matter how distressing it was to sit by and do nothing.

Jack scowled to himself, his thoughts turning to another matter. Once again he'd been forbidden from spreading frostdust over the affected regions, to ease the fears of the children living in them. He understood the reasons why, the need to prevent any chance of Pitch discovering the truth about him, but it was becoming harder and harder to accept that restriction. Each war he witnessed, pushed Jack closer towards the need to act and to rebel against the Man in the Moon's instructions. All he could do to alleviate that frustration was to spend time with the children of Burgess, but until Winter Threshold that option was out-of-reach.

The Spirit of Winter let out a sigh, cursing under his breath, before in a fit of temper he set off an avalanche on the isolated slope beneath him. He was a long way from any people, that was why he'd picked this mountain. So that he could vent his emotions without harming anyone, while still being in the North of the World tending to his duties.

Jack watched the snow tumble down the slope, picking up more as it went and growing larger and larger. The similarity to how conflicts picked up momentum in the same sort of way, then crossed his mind unbidden and he took flight to get away. Even his distractions were making him brood. He needed to find something else to do.

He didn't get far before a 'distraction' found him, instead of the other way around. It was one of the fairies from the Sanctuary of Nature, waiting beside one of the vine-encircled portals that granted access to it. It was directly along his flight-path, meaning Mother Nature had likely been aware of his position for a while before sending the messenger.

The fairy's expression was solemn, as she indicated the portal.

"You are summoned for a matter of urgency, for which Mother Nature could not bring the message personally. You are needed to attend a meeting, at once."

Jack frowned a little at the implication others besides himself would be attending, but nodded all the same.

"Then I'll go. Thank you for bringing the message."

He flew through the portal, the fairy following him, and emerged near the gazebo in Mother Nature's private garden. It was there, true to his suspicions, that he saw three others there besides her. Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin... Mother Nature had called together her Spirits of the Seasons, and that was unusual enough to keep him frowning.

She nodded in greeting as Jack entered the gazebo and sat on the seat that waited there for him. She then regarded all four immortals before her, and spoke solemnly.

"I am sure you are aware of the war that has broken out in Europe. It is in relation to that matter, that I have called you here today."

As Achieng and Oisin nodded grimly, Ariko scoffed in disdain.

"Why should we concern ourselves with the foolishness of mortals? They will battle it out as they always do, until a victor emerges bloodied and battered. Then there will be 'peace', before another foolish mortal sets off another one."

Achieng scowled and glared at her.

"Then it is _you_ who are the fool. Your Lieutenants have barely any believers in Europe, so you wouldn't have noticed, but mine have _many_ around the southern areas of France, in Italy, and other places around the edge of the Mediterranean Sea. They, and subsequently I, have suffered a considerable drop in belief and power during the past few months."

"As have I." Oisin was frowning. "It is not a Belief Blackout, but it is certainly a Famine that will clearly spread. It will weaken us all, even if we cannot lose our base power."

Jack remained silent, keeping to himself his agreement on that assessment, as Mother Nature confirmed and explained the gravity of the situation.

"I have been to see Ombric Shalazar, for an interpretation of the coming future. While his ability to view what will come is limited at best, for general matters such as mortal wars, he is capable of a clear view."

That got Jack's attention, and he spoke up.

"What did he see?"

Mother Nature's answer was grim.

"What he saw isn't good. The war will, in the coming couple of years, grow to involve all of the world's most powerful nations, and through their colonial territories, affect areas across the entire globe... It will be the first ever Worldwide War, and not only that, but Ombric foresaw that second one will follow it twenty-five years from now."

Even Ariko looked shaken by that, as the implications sank in and Achieng murmured.

"Wars always cause considerable drops in believers, even for immortals who have strong cultural traditions to bolster their footholds. Localised Belief Famines only affect a handful of immortals at most, but you're saying that this war could cause one that would affect us _all?_"

"Correct."

Mother Nature sighed, and would have continued, but Ariko spoke out first in a haughty tone.

"I still see no reason why this should concern us. Belief Famines happen, and when they do the Legend Immortals scramble around and panic. But we are Nature Immortals, why should losing a little bit of power for a short while, worry us?"

Jack rose to his feet, glaring at her.

"A _'little' _bit of power? We are going to lose a _lot_ of power once the Famine starts costing our Lieutenants more believers." He jabbed a finger at her. "It was Belief Famines that cause whole worlds to lose their Immortal defenders during the fall of the Golden Age, and in case you've forgotten, Pitch and the remaining Fearlings are on _this_ world with us! He savaged the people of those worlds, made their belief crumble under the weight of the suffering he caused them, which weakened their defenders. Then, as the first few Immortals were crushed, the effect cascaded outwards and the people lost faith in them _all_."

Mother Nature's quiet tone of reprimand, continued this scolding of the Spirit of Spring.

"As Nature Immortals, you cannot be stripped of all power in that fashion, but do not believe that you could stop Pitch on your own without the help of Legends. I witnessed one such attempt, during the fall of the Golden Age. All inhabited worlds had their own Mother or Father Nature, and Spirits of the Seasons, although no other subordinates. Their power was no match against Pitch once he had the fear of their entire world fuelling his might, hence my insistence on you having Lieutenants. I learnt the importance of the power of believers, from the mistakes of my counterparts on those doomed worlds. If we stand back and allow this Famine to take place unchecked, there is every possibility that Pitch Black may take advantage. That is something that I cannot permit, not while there is much we can do to prevent it. Do you understand?"

Oisin nodded, and nudged the Spirit of Spring.

"We understand. Don't we, Ariko?" Ariko scowled, but reluctantly nodded as well, and he turned his attention back to Mother Nature. "I would guess you want us to assist our Lieutenants in retaining their believers."

Mother Nature shook her head.

"No. I want you to perform tasks that will assist _all_ the immortals who have believers."

"_What?_"

At Ariko's exclamation, Mother Nature answered sharply.

"Most immortals only work within limited regions, a set boundary that restricts their powers to a degree so as to maintain a balance and prevent internal conflicts and aggressive competition breaking out amongst us. Only a few Legends are permitted to have worldwide influence, such as the Guardians. Tsar Lunar and I have already spoken to all of the localised immortals, instructing them to work together with their neighbours to minimise belief-loss, but that will not be enough."

Jack began to smile, having guessed exactly what she was getting at.

"But the Guardians, specifically Toothiana and Sanderson, affect the whole world all year round. You want us to keep tabs on the status of the war, and tell them what areas are suffering the worst at any given time? So they can give them extra attention? That in turn would help _all_ immortals."

Mother Nature nodded, ignoring his smug smile at being right.

"Yes, although that is only part of it... I don't normally call for something of this like, but this is an exceptional circumstance. I need you four to perform 'weather miracles'. Nothing too showy, but enough to raise the spirits of the people at certain times. The world will have to pay for it in a few years, with some additional harsh weather, but that can be done once the war is over and recovery has begun. Save them for the areas in most need and use them sparingly. But still, use them."

Achieng rose to her feet now as well.

"We understand, and will do as you instruct." She glanced at her peers. "Now, how will we handle interacting with the Guardians? We've never worked with them before, and I am admittedly unsure as to how to go about it."

Oisin regarded her with a shrug.

"Simple, we send them messages informing them of what we see."

Jack interrupted, frowning.

"Won't it get messy, if they're each getting messages from four different people?"

"Then we'll use the winds to relay information to each other, and each of us will compile the messages for one specific Guardian."

Ariko butted in at that remark, her demanding tone making them all stare at her.

"Then I'll do the messages for Bunnymund. Spring is his favourite Season."

After a pause, Achieng nodded, as did Oisin.

"I'd prefer to deal with Toothiana, as her palace is in a very warm climate."

"And ice and snow aren't my forte, so I shall compile the messages for Sanderson."

Jack, a bit bemused at his best friend being hijacked by the Spirit of Autumn, sighed.

"Which means I'm doing North." He shrugged. "Although it makes sense, considering most of the kids he delivers to are in the North of the World, and Christmas is during Northern Winter."

Mother Nature got up, pleased that a workable solution had been agreed upon so swiftly.

"It's settled then... All of you, head out. Start gathering information, and begin sending reports to the Guardians as soon as you learn anything of note. All four of you are to patrol regardless of Seasonal boundaries, so that you can cover while some of you deal with your usual duties."

All four of them quickly departed, leaving through the portals by which they'd entered the Sanctuary of Nature. Jack found himself back over Canada, and immediately used and Ice Mirror to go to Europe. Watching wars had always been hard for him, but this time he now had a purpose for doing so. One that _would_ allow him to make a difference for the children living in the affected areas, even if he still could not help them directly.

He did a first quick, yet thorough pass over the current areas of conflict, writing down the most needy locations using the paper and charcoal he pulled through a small mirror from his library. Once he was done he headed for North's Workshop, arriving not long after dawn local time, and for the first time since leaving a basket of Tooth Fairies there, he knocked on the front door.

When a yeti answered it after a minute or so, Jack spoke seriously.

"I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. I have an important message to deliver to North."

The yeti didn't hesitate to usher him in, what with Phil being the only one here who knew about his attempted break-ins. He knew that, because the winds had told him that Phil had never mentioned it to anyone. And so Jack settled himself just inside the entrance-hallway, after informing the yeti who'd let him in that he'd be just find waiting there. He then sent an errant wisp of breeze through the workshop to a hallway nearby where Phil was sweeping. That tell-tale hint of cold air, being the cue that Phil had noticed _always_ preceded Jack attempting to break in.

The yeti was put onto alert, meanwhile Jack leaned against the wall in the entranceway and whistled idly to himself while he waited to see who would arrive first: Phil or North...

It was Phil.

The yeti scowled when he saw Jack casually standing there, set aside the broom he was holding, and stormed towards him with clear intent to throw him outside. But before he could lay so much as a furry paw on the immortal, Jack raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture and spoke blandly.

"Ah ah, not today. I'm here on business."

Phil, caught off guard by that, and irritated by the hint of mirth in Jack's eyes, grumbled out a string of yetish and Jack shrugged. He'd learnt to understand yetish, after Ombric had pointed out that they were the most prominent Tribe of Myth who lived in snowy regions, and as the Spirit of Winter he never knew when he might need to talk to them.

Jack grinned.

"What, is it so hard to believe that I actually have a job? You seriously didn't think I play games _all_ the time, did you?"

Phil grumbled again, and would have retorted to that, but for the booming Russian voice of North echoing down the hallway as the Guardian strode alone it to greet his guest.

"Ah, Jack Frost! What brings the Spirit of Winter to my workshop?"

Jack stepped around Phil, who had gone utterly still in shock at the revelation of who his 'mischief maker' was. His smile faded to seriousness as he approached North, and he handed over the report he'd written.

"Ombric has viewed the future regarding the latest war, and it's going to be 'worldwide'. Belief Famines are going to be a problem, and in light of preventing Pitch from taking advantage, Mother Nature has commanded the Spirits of the Seasons to patrol the world and report the areas in most need of extra attention, to the Guardians." He inclined his head respectfully. "I will be you liaison for that, while Ariko liaises with Bunnymund, Achieng with Toothiana, and Oisin with Sanderson."

North, his own expression having turned serious, accepted the report and unrolled it. After glancing through it, he then nodded.

"I shall see about getting some special little gifts made to send to Tooth, for her fairies to give along with coins in the worst affected areas. Will put extra effort into Christmas for those areas too." He rolled up the parchment, and sighed. "Thank you, Jack, for bringing this information."

"You're welcome."

Jack turned to leave, but stopped when North placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You not staying? Surely you can spare time for hot chocolate and cookies? I can show you workshop as well, hmm? Not many immortals get to come see where yetis and I do our work."

Jack glanced at him and smiled.

"I'd like to save seeing the workshop, for when you do that 'party' you promised. Maybe you could pick another little room somewhere, close to this entrance, and we can sit down and talk when I come here with my next report. I'd stay longer now, but I can't neglect my shepherding duties. Northern Winter calls me."

North nodded in understanding.

"Of course, of course... You have job to do too, I understand." He smiled. "And yes, saving workshop for that special occasion would be good, very good. I look forward to seeing look on your face on that day!"

He laughed, Jack joining in, before the Spirit of Winter gestured towards Phil.

"I'll let you get back to your work. This fellow here can show me out." Jack grinned. "He looks like yeti who can do a great job of showing guests out, be they welcome or otherwise. I'll see you in a week or so, with the next report."

Oblivious to the twitch from Phil at Jack's comment, North bit his farewell.

"Then I'll see you then, and have a room ready for that hot chocolate and cookies. It's been more than a decade since I had those at your Sanctuary, and you've not tasted hot chocolate until you've tasted my recipe!"

"I'll look forward to it." Jack waved as North left to return to his work, resulting in him and Phil being the only ones left in this hallway. It was then that Jack turned to face the yeti, and with a wicked chuckle he dashed through the air to the door and waited there. "So, are you going to show me out?"

Phil stared at him before stalking over to open the door, but made no attempt to physically throw him out into the snow. Jack instead walked out, still grinning, and flew away.

But three days later, that is the following Tuesday, the yeti felt that tell-tale trickle of a cool breeze. So surprising him that he actually dropped his broom in mid-sweep in one of the upper hallways of the complex. He then frowned to himself, turning to go the direction it had come from, and within fifteen minutes of starting his search, he found a white-haired figure slinking through the hallway roof-beams in the direction of the main workshop.

Jack heard the yeti stop beneath him, and with a sigh he dropped down.

"You caught me _again_." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, so maybe using the breeze to find out where you are isn't working anymore. It's giving you too much of a clue of where _I _am."

Phil just stood there, staring at him and hesitating as to what to do. When he noticed that, Jack frowned.

"Come on, Phil, what are you waiting for? You found me, so go on! Throw me out the nearest door or window like you always do!" Still the yeti hesitated, until after several moments Jack's shoulders slumped and his tone took on the edge of a disappointed while. "If I'd know that finding out I was the Spirit of Winter would make you scared to grab me, I wouldn't have pulled that prank the other day. Do you seriously think that, if I didn't enjoy trying to outwit you, I'd do this at least once or twice every year? If you don't throw me out, what am I supposed to tell the kids?"

At the mention of children, Phil blinked and uttered a startled query in yetish, which Jack answered.

"I'll admit, the first few times I broke in, for about five years, it was just for personal amusement. But then I told the kids in Burgess, my believers, about how I'd been trying to sneak into Santa's Workshop, and they begged me to tell them more." He smiled. "So every year, during the run-up to Christmas, I always try to break in a couple more times, so I have new stories to tell them about my exploits in trying to sneak past 'Phil the Yeti'."

Phil's eyes widened, and he pointed to himself along with a new question. Jack was telling stories to children, about _him?_

Jack started to grin, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course, hearing about you is their favourite part!" Jack started to mime himself sneaking, before acting out grabbing something and bodily throwing it. "The love hearing about my trying to sneak in, about how you always outwit me and stop me getting into where the toys are made, and then how you throw me outside into the snow once you catch me." He held his arms out in a shrug. "Why do you think I refused North's offer to see the workshop? The kids want to hear about me sneaking in to see it for the first time, but if North showed me round, what am I supposed to say to them then? That all my efforts to sneak in, those stories they loved, were pointless because Santa decided to just let me in and show me around? I don't want to disappoint them, and I don't want to have to lie to them either and say I've not see it yet. That's why I made an excuse."

Phil was still staring at him, the explanation sinking in, before the yeti began to chuckle. Phil then thumped a fist into one paw, cracked his knuckles, and grinned in a way that said it all... Jack had better start running.

The Spirit of Winter obliged, whooping with laugher as he tried to dodge past Phil's impressively long arms, and for his troubles got snagged out of the air by one ankle and was divested of his staff. A minute later he was flung out of a top-floor window into the snow below, his staff clattering down beside him a moment later like always. And then, after standing up and brushing himself off, he looked up to the window to see Phil laugh and wave at him before slamming the window shut.

And with that, Jack knew his stories for the children of Burgess, about sneaking into Santa's workshop, were about to get a whole lot more fun.

~(-)~

The new 'agreement' with Phil, and the task of helping the Guardians know where to concentrate their efforts, went a long way towards raising Jack's spirits over the coming months. The children in Burgess whooped and cheered when he told them about being thrown out of a top-floor window at the Workshop, and were reduced to giggles when he told them about his next attempt... Where Phil trussed him up in wrapping paper and ribbon, and shut him in a closet with a dozen elves. Phil didn't have to throw him out on that occasion. Jack had fled to spare himself the embarrassment, of the yeti seeing him half covered in elf-drool from where some of them had chewed through the paper to get at the 'present' inside.

But that wasn't to say those were the only things Jack did to salve his frustrations at the stupidity of the war. As was revealed when he showed up at the workshop on Christmas Eve, with a report of where a few extra presents would need to be left.

North was overjoyed to see him, even if there were yetis' scrambling everywhere and he had been yelling at them to finish setting things up as he was leaving in less than an hour. Jack had actually had to come as close to the toy-factory entrance, in order to get anyone's attention, but he resolutely refused to peek in when North peered out around the door after being told he was here.

"Jack! Sorry for wait, am very busy as you can guess. What brings you here on Christmas Eve?"

Jack showed him a rolled-up sheet of paper.

"A few more locations that need a little extra Christmas Spirit."

North regarded him in silence for a few moments, before running a hand through his beard and sighing in stress.

"I no have time to read it, am literally about to leave." When Jack moved to protest, North raised a hand. "But, I have solution. I no have time to work out where all those places are, but you already know them. So why not come with me on sleigh?"

Jack stared, then pointed at himself.

"You want _me _to come with you on your sleigh, and help you with Christmas?"

North nodded, smiling.

"Of course!" He winced a little, starting to look embarrassed. "Also, it will sort of be apology for having no gift for you. You appeared on Naughty List last week, so I never expected you to suddenly swap over to the Nice List less than twelve hours ago. What was it you did, to do those things?"

Jack's expression became sly, and he chuckled.

"Well the naughty one is a no-brainer. I tracked down several officers of high rank on both sides of the conflict, and put a literal icy chill up their spines... But the good deed." His grin widened. "That's a surprise that I'm sure you'll notice during certain parts of your rounds."

North looked almost overcome with curiosity, but then a shout from a yeti jolted him from his thoughts and he cursed.

"Ack, will have to wait. You want to wait here, and leave with me on sleigh?"

Jack shook his head.

"I'll meet you over Japan, just before you make your first deliveries."

With that he headed out, racing from the workshop and using an Ice Mirror to put himself in the sky above the aforementioned country. Truth was, he wanted a moment to calm himself down, over the sheer thrill of being asked to help with Christmas. I mean, he'd done a _little_ bit of rule-bending during Christmas Eve day, to surprise North, but even if he got no present for being on the Nice List for what was only the second time in his immortal life, he didn't mind.

The kids in Burgess were going to freak with excitement when he told them he'd gotten to ride in Santa's sleigh because of his job, and help deliver the gifts. He couldn't wait to be able to describe the inside of the sleigh to them.

Almost as if that thought were the trigger, he heard the distant sound of one of North's snowglobe-portals and immediately turned to head towards it. North waved enthusiastically when he saw him, and gestured for him to get in.

"Sit behind me, and mind you keep out of the area with gold line painted round it. My magic brings presents from workshop, into that part of sleigh, before another spell sends them into homes. You will be squished if you sit there."

Jack smiled and nodded as he went to oblige, but then after actually getting inside the flying vehicle he paused and stared.

Because from the outside, the sleigh looked immaculate other than a few scratches, but inside...

"When was the last time you made yourself a new sleigh? This thing looks like it's about to fall to pieces!"

North glanced at him over his shoulder.

"What new sleigh? I use same sleigh every year, ever since I started doing this." He thumped the front edge, and Jack heard the faint crack of protest from _very_ old wood. "Why fix what isn't broken?"

Jack gaped at him.

"You're saying that this sleigh is over three-hundred years old, and you've _never_ thought to build a new one? I was going to tell the kids in Burgess about getting to help you, but I can't describe _this_ to them! I can't tell them that Santa delivers their presents using a sleigh where you can actually stick a foot through the bottom into open air!"

He demonstrated, using a fair-sized hold in the floor behind North, and the Russian winced.

"Um, good point. Children never see me flying about, so I never thought about that." He turned his gaze forward again, flicking the reigns to get his reindeer to pick up speed. "Perhaps it _is_ time I designed a new one... But, enough of that for now, is time for me to get to work."

He clicked his fingers, ignoring Jack's yelp as a massive pile of gifts appeared in the back of the sleigh, causing the vehicle to groan in a very disturbing way. But they were there for barely the blink of an eye before they vanished and were replaced by a new pile.

Jack watched the process with fascination, losing count of the seemingly impossible number of gifts within seconds. He then got an idea, and looked at North. He'd already bent the rules once, what harm would there be in bending them a little more? It wasn't like he was going to be sending his power through the skies in full view.

"Would you mind if I add a little extra 'something' to your presents as they pass through the sleigh? I can guarantee, it'll bring an extra bit of joy to the kids when they pick up their presents and start to open them."

North glanced back at him again, his expression set in a slight frown of concentration from directing his spells.

"What did you have in mind?"

Jack grinned.

"Sandy things I should be a Guardian, for more reasons than just my love of making children smile. It's no secret that I can make people smile and burst into laughter, even if they're in a steaming rage. I'm just going to dust a touch of that power onto the paper wrapping the gifts. When the kids pick up the presents, they'll be hit with a rush of happiness and laughter in addition to the wonder of finding the present from you."

North went quiet for a moment, before he nodded and started to smile.

"If you think you can keep up with my spell, then go right ahead. With this Worldwide War going on, every little bit of extra joy will help."

Jack laughed at the challenge in the Russian's tone, and turned his attention to the space in the back of the sleigh, where gifts were still appearing and being replaced with blinding speed. He then tucked his staff into the crook of one arm, keeping contact with it with one foot, so he could hold both hands out in the direction of the gifts.

The faint suffusion of blue-white dust was barely visible in the air, but Jack kept it in place within the area where the gifts were, so that they would pick up a touch of his power in passing. The sleigh had been over Japan, surging through portal after portal, for barely four minutes before it moved to a new region. Another thought then struck Jack.

"So, how long does this actually take?"

North shrugged, keeping his gaze forward.

"A lot less than it should. Truth be told, not all gifts reach homes via my sleigh. Strictly speaking, I have no need to even leave my workshop to deliver them, but I enjoy doing this. So I pick a few countries, or parts of them, each year and go to those places in my sleigh. My spells send the rest of the gifts directly to children. It is a change I was forced to do, as population of humans has grown so much in past few decades. It became impossible for me to deliver them all through sleigh, and still have time to deliver gifts to the _very_ good children, personally. I did not want to give that up, so I was forced to make choice even though I didn't want to."

Jack sighed in understanding.

"A compromise, to let you keep doing what you love to do, and yet still be able to bring wonder to all the children of the world." He glanced at the Russian. "But I'm glad you told me you don't go everywhere, or my surprise might have been spoiled. There are a few parts of the trenches, along the war-fronts in Europe, where you'll need to fly over if you want to see what I've done."

Curiosity once again lit up North's eyes, but even when he queried what Jack had planned, the Spirit of Winter refused to answer. And so it was that the Russian had to wait until they reached the trenches, before he was able to see... or rather _hear_... what the surprise was.

The soldiers in some of the trenches, men from both sides of the conflict, were singing Christmas carols to each other. It was like, for this single night and day, the fighting was being set aside in the spirit of good will. It was something that brought a tear to North's eyes, as he turned in his seat to look at Jack.

"You used your power to bring happiness, to bring light to their Christmas... Wonder and hope, and memories of the families they are forced to be away from, dreams of this war ending and being able to return home to them. I feel it in my belly, you've brought all those things here to these men, even if only for Christmas."

Jack flushed at the praise, still listening to the songs coming from below.

"I can't bring a stop to the fighting, but at least I could bring them this little bit of peace. And I wasn't even breaking the rules, because I did what I did for the people on both sides of the trenches. While I was doing that, I even heard a few talking about inviting the opponents to take part in a game of football in No Man's Land, and others talking about allowing each other to gather their dead so they can be buried properly. I think it'll help me find some peace as well."

North reached out to pat Jack on the shoulder.

"I can see you hate war as much as I do, and I agree. The rules that bind us immortals are hard on those of us who see things like you and I do. Is good that we can make a difference and give hope and joy, even if only a little."

Buoyed by the memory of soldiers singing carols, the two of them completed the deliveries and parted ways in America at the usual meet-up with Cernunnos 'post-race'. The following year, Jack accompanied North again, but this time the commanders had clamped down on 'fraternization with the enemy', and few if any soldiers raised their voices to sing across No Man's Land.

Each passing year, the conflict escalated as Ombric had foreseen, but through the joint work of the Immortals the Belief Famines were kept minimal. Before long, the war ended and peace returned. In some places recovery was swift, in others it was slow, but it did come. Not even the occasional strange bouts of harsh weather could dampen the hopes of the people in the aftermath.

But then came 1939, and the event which would see the World War renamed as World War One, or WWI. That event was World War Two, and in many ways it was as bad as, and even worse, than the first one. But one thing helped Jack get through them, even when news that some of the Bennett Family members who had moved away and forgotten him, had died in the fighting.

That thing was helping North, by visiting the workshop to douse the presents in the massive storage rooms, with frostdust each year on Christmas Eve. It was a compromise, a bending of the rules on not spreading frostdust, that the Man in the Moon didn't comment on. For it was little different than Sandy mixing it with some of his dreams, and it was something Pitch would never notice.

And if it stopped Jack from breaking down out of frustration at the restrictions he was under, that was for the best. For even as Jack brooded and occasionally begged for the restrictions to be lifted, Tsar Lunar shared in that pain. Not even he had expected Pitch to wait this long to make a move. He had never intended to make Jack wait so long, secret and separate from the rest of the Guardians.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, even Manny is starting to wonder what is taking Pitch so long to make his move. Poor Jack.**


	44. Blizzard

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's a chapter I know you've all been waiting for :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 44: Blizzard

The Festival of First Snow, 1967... Jack whipped down out of the sky, the winds whistling at his passage towards his statue in Jackswood Park. It was a year like any other, with the past couple of decades being rather quiet compared to the years where the two World Wars had taken place. That much had been a relief, for all of the Immortals. That wasn't to say there'd been no wars since, because there had, but they'd been more localised affairs that only a fraction of immortals had had to deal with.

Jack hadn't been one of them, although part of him wished that he had... Because if he had, then it would have been because he was at last openly a Guardian... and not still hiding away and keeping that fact a secret.

He angled down in his final approach to the park, a smile lighting his expression at the sheer number of people gathered there and in the nearby streets, there to take part in the festival. There was even a small crowd of 'tourists', camped near his statue with cameras pointed at it. In recent years, seekers of the supernatural had begun trying to 'investigate' the 'phenomena that was the statue mysteriously icing over' during the festival every year.

Jack grinned to himself as he landed on the paving around his statue, wickedly eyeing the geeks with their cameras, before he then glanced past the queue of people leaving berry sprigs at the statue, and over at a small group of children who had spotted his arrival.

He flew over to them, conjuring a pile of snowballs, before landing on the plinth of his statue. He then smirked, and pointed at the geeks... The children needed no further prompting than that.

A hail of snowballs struck the geeks from behind, causing them to erupt into shouts of surprise and yells of protest. Meanwhile, during the distraction, Jack frosted over the plinth, and the cloak and staff of his statue. The gasps of wonder rising from the people in the queue who saw it, before several called out that Jack Frost had returned.

At Jack's signal, to go to the place in the part where he'd sit to tell stories, the children scampered away leaving the geeks to mutter to each other. And that was when they realised that they'd _missed_ the statue icing over!

Jack flew up into the air, laughing at his victory, and set off a light shower of fine snow with the intent to make it heavier after nightfall. So that there would be an inch or two on the ground by morning. He'd gotten much better at managing snowstorms lately, with his strategy of seeding extra snowfalls here and there. Mother Nature hadn't had to request a specific blizzard from him for seven years which, considering the typical average time between weather requests for each of the Spirits of the Seasons was one-to-two years, was a very good record.

But that was something far from Jack's mind, as he landed on the recently replaced log near the middle of the park. There were already dozens of children waiting there, to hear the first story of the year, and he wasn't about to disappoint them... He'd tried to break into North's Workshop two days previous, and so had the first 'Sneak past Phil the Yeti, and get into Santa's Workshop' story of the year.

The children were smiling and giggling by the end of it, as he described being shoved into a sack and then dumped out of a window. He then told the children to go enjoy the rest of the festival, with the promise he would set the park up for a _big_ snowball fight tomorrow. He then took to the sky again, flitting out of sight before descending again to reach his pond.

Jack landed in a tree, sitting on a particular branch where he had a good view of the Bennetts' house. It had been rebuilt recently, in 1964, and looked much the same but for a handful of differences. It was a little larger perhaps, had a better porch, and was otherwise much sturdier and held better against the weather than the old one. It was also now a vibrant shade of 'brick red', with white door-frames, window-frames, and fascia boards. The fence around the yard had also been improved, to grant more privacy whenever he visited.

He waited in his tree, as the hours ticked by, until at last a group of four individuals came into view along the street.

Andrew Bennett, his wife, Claire, and their two sons, David and Ian. Jack was waiting on the porch when they at last reached the house, at which point he was ushered inside before being welcomed enthusiastically. What with hugging an invisible person out on the porch, being something that would look rather strange even in this town.

Once coats and gloves were off, and dinner made and served, all five of them settled down around the table to talk. Culminating in Jack recounting a very funny story about one of his Winter Sprites.

"So there was Yuki, dashing around all over the North of the World last week, trying to find that _one_ missing sprite. She couldn't see it anywhere, and they're normally up to so much mischief that you can't _help_ but notice them even when you're miles away."

David, chin braced on his hands as he listened eagerly, piped in.

"So where was it?"

Jack grinned.

"I found it with it's head stuck in an AC unit, on the top of a tower-block in New York!" He laughed. "There was this irate maintenance guy trying to figure out what was wrong with it, but he couldn't see the real reason it was broken."

Ian giggled.

"So what did you do?"

Jack leapt to his feet, setting a foot on his chair as he mimed out the scene.

"I distracted him by scaring the pigeons that had landed on the roof edge, put my foot to the AC unit, grabbed the sprite by the legs, and pulled! The little guy came flying out of it so fast, I had to let go of him or go backwards off the roof without my staff!"

David gasped, as did his younger brother.

"What happened to it?"

Jack wandered over to the window, seating himself on the 'ail in his usual spot.

"It hit the side of a tower, two blocks downwind, before I had the wind take it back to the Winter Sanctuary for a break. I don't think it'll be exploring AC units again for a while." The two boys laughed, before their smiles then became yawns. That prompted Jack to look at the nearby clock, and note that the time was eight-thirty. "I think you two had best be off to bed, or you'll miss getting any dreams from Sandman."

Ian frowned a little, his tone slightly whining.

"Do we _have _to go to bed?"

Jack nodded solemnly.

"If you're not in bed by nine o'clock on the dot, then Sandy can't give you any dreams. They come at nine every night, so you have to be in bed by then."

The two boys sighed, not wanting to go to bed, but also not wanting to miss the chance of getting a dream from the Sandman. They put up no further protest as their mother took them upstairs to bath them, brush their teeth, and get them into bed, and Jack was still sat on the windowsill when she came back downstairs .

Claire regarded him from the living-room doorway, still somewhat uncertain about him. She was still a little uncomfortable with the whole 'related to a supposedly mythical spirit' thing, but she was getting there. Even if it had taken two years of gradual persuading, after Andrew had married her, before she'd let her scepticism slide just enough to allow belief to slip in. She still didn't believe, not truly, in Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, or North, but she could not deny the existence of Jack Frost. Not with the frequency with which he showed up during the months of the Northern Winter.

She crossed the room, listening in as Jack and Andrew discussed Jack's immediate weather plans, which mostly involved setting off blizzards in remote areas. The Spirit of Winter hadn't had to do as much avalanche duty in recent years, due to humans beginning to identify and set off danger sites themselves, using explosives. Yuki and Zuě Hu had been doing most of the remainder, easing Jack out of that role so that when the day came that he could openly be a Guardian, he'd have more time to spend on those duties instead.

It was after the boring topic of weather was done, that Jack then smiled and told a shorter summary of the story he'd told the children in the park.

"Phil got me again, and threw me out. I swear, he must have a sixth sense for knowing when I try to bust in, even after I changed tactics and stopped using breezes to locate him. This time I actually tried the basement levels, dug through fifty feet of ice to get in there... and then I tripped over an elf at the top of the basement stairs. Lo behold, Phil was there _waiting_ for me. I froze his beard before he managed to stuff me into a sack like usual. He laughed his head off as he did it. He always does when he knows he's really caught me by surprise."

Andrew laughed at that, as did Claire.

"So he's still enjoying the game?"

Jack grinned and nodded.

"Of course! The last time he catches me each year, I tell him what the kids thought of that year's stories of sneaking into Santa's Workshop. He loves hearing how much they made the kids smile." He spotted a flicker of golden light through the window, and his smile softened as another glance at the clock confirmed it was nine o'clock. "Right on time, Sandman."

Andrew joined him at the window, smiling as well at the sight of ropes of glowing golden sand rippling across the sky. One of them headed for the house, and branched into two just before it reached the upstairs windows.

"Seems he knows you're here. Both boys are getting dreams from him tonight."

Jack sighed, suddenly and inexplicably sleepy as he fought back a yawn.

"Yeah. I wonder what... they're dreaming about..."

He would have said more, but his eyes slipped closed. The culprit was the stream of dreamsand that had come through the _front_ window of the living room, and snuck up on Jack from behind.

Andrew smiled at the dream visible in the sand over Jack's head, of the Spirit of Winter playing with children. His best dream was what he did most days during winter... making children happy.

"He looks forward to coming here for winter, so much. I hate to think what would have become of him, had he not had the town children to give him a purpose other than his winter duties."

Claire, who with a little bit of focus could just make out the dreamsand trails, came over to gently stroke a stray strand of white hair out of Jack's face.

"When I see him like this, he looks so exhausted."

Andrew grimaced.

"The family journals say he's always been a bit too selfless, to the expense of himself. He doesn't rest as often as he should, so now and then the Sandman makes sure he gets a good night's sleep. Jack has us as his family, but there's still so much of the time that he's very much alone. Even when you count the support he gets from his Lieutenants."

"But he won't be forever, will he?"

Andrew put his arm around her shoulders, the both of them watching Jack sleep.

"I don't believe so. He's meant for so much more than just bringing laughter to one town, and winter to the world. Ancestress Emily always believed that, as has every Head of the Family since then."

~(-)~

When Jack woke the following morning, the children having already gotten up and gone to school, it was with a small sigh at the fact Sandy had managed to sneak dreamsand up on him again. His planned snowfall had come down as he'd intended, leaving an inch of snow on the ground. Not quite as much as he'd hoped, but enough for the snowball fight in the park once school was over for the day.

It was 10am, and the house was quiet. Claire was obviously out at work, and upon checking upstairs, Jack found Andrew was sat at the desk in the corner of their room. The area dubbed as his 'office'.

He turned his head when he heard Jack enter, before smiling and holding up the application form he was filling in.

"The town mayor has commissioned the old library building, to be turned into a museum dedicated to the history and traditions of the town, now that the new library is open. I've offered to loan most of our collection of figures and paintings of you, as well as several diaries that document the earliest of the Festivals of First Snow before the founding of Burgess. I'm also applying to become the curator of the new museum."

Jack raised his eyebrows in interest, and came over to look at the documents that detailed what the new museum's exhibits were going to be.

"Hmm, and since I figure heavily throughout almost all of Burgess' history, it'll mean the museum will also be dedicated to me and not just the town." He grinned. "And in that case, I think you'll have that job in the bag. Even these days everyone who lives in Burgess, knows that the Bennetts are _the_ authority when it comes to anything to do with Jack Frost. Besides the Burgens, formerly the Burgess Family, the Bennetts are the only other family here that can trace their line, with proof, back to the founding years of the town."

Andrew's expression became wry.

"And before that time, in our case." He sighed. "The museum will be good for the town, even if it only brings in tourists who are interested in 'myths' and the 'supernatural'."

Jack snorted.

"Like the geeks at the park yesterday?" He shrugged. "I don't know why they even bother to try and film me icing over the statue. It's not like they can see me in the footage."

Andrew regarded him, his voice holding a hint of concern.

"But those who believe in you _can_... Do be careful, Jack. The world isn't like the way it was back then. That immortals can be seen in photos and movie footage, proves that you're not really invisible. It's just that something in the minds of people, blocks you out from their perception."

Jack let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes at that.

"Dumb Adult Logic, that's all there is to it. The same thing that makes an immortal's power turn them insubstantial if a non-believer is about to walk through them." He raised a finger as he made his point. "And I have to say, that it has to be the most annoying ingrained instinct for an immortal to have. When you've actually figured out it's self-inflicted, that is. Although I made a point not to mention it to any of the other immortals except Sandy. Since there's one in particular I could name, who would try to get around it in order to cause trouble."

Andrew, still concerned at Jack's _lack_ of concern, gave him a long look.

"I take it that means _you're_ still trying to bypass it?"

Jack's expression became bemused.

"I can touch people if they don't believe in me, but only if I do it gently. Like a small tug on clothing or hair. If I try anything more, my damned powers kick-in and I start passing through them again. I doubt I'll ever manage to repress it to the point I can truly interact through touch, with anyone whether they believe in me or not. But still, what I _have_ managed to achieve, is great for pranks..." His smile became sly. "The kids around town love it when I pull open the collar of an unsuspecting adult, and drop snow down their back."

Andrew sighed, shaking his head as he resumed filling in the application form.

"There are times when I wonder if or not you're actually a good role-model for the town's children."

Jack's only retort to that, was to poke his tongue out at him.

~(-)~

Winter continued on, as usual, through into the year 1968, and Jack hung around the town during his spare time, just as he always did. Andrew got the job as the museum curator, and it had been agreed it would be declared open at the next Festival of First Snow. Everything was so simple, and going so well, that by the time it was two days before Easter, and Jack was due to leave in a week or so, none would have expected what came next.

Jack had been playing in the backyard with David and Ian, and the two boys had just been called inside by their mother to get warmed up. He was all set to follow them indoors, when a familiar presence made him pause and turn.

It was Mother Nature, here in Burgess of all places. Claire, Andrew, and the boys couldn't see her, meaning that as they watched from inside the house, Jack seemed to be talking to thin-air.

He faced her, mildly irritated at the interruption, but otherwise resigned.

"Weather request? Ok, when and where?"

At his blunt question, there was a long pause, before Mother Nature regarded him with a hint of regret.

"Time has come due for another big storm, Jack. You've been exemplary in maintaining your Season as of the past seven years, but there's one region in which you've been unduly lenient." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you're going to have to hit Burgess, and all of the eastern states. Not because they've not had enough snow, but because other areas have had _too much _in proportion to them. The ratios are wrong between the east and the west, the balance is uneven, and it must be restored.

Jack stared at her, with a sinking feeling quickly forming in his gut.

"But it's two days until Easter! If I hit the eastern states now, with the kind of blizzard you're calling for, Bunnymund is going to want my head on a platter!"

Mother Nature remained unmoved, her expression still one of regret.

"The Forces of Nature do not heed to the Forces of Man. As the Spirit of Winter, this is your duty, Jack... It is unfortunate that Easter coincides with the time, when the conditions are favourable to set this storm in motion, but it must be done. Or do you wish to be responsible for an even _worse_ storm, and the consequences thereof?"

She vanished before Jack could protest further, and after several moments to compose himself, he faced the house and pasted on a smile as he walked over and entered.

"Just an acquaintance of mine, stopping by for a weather check."

He deliberately ignored the fleeting expression of concern on Andrew and Claire's faces, just as he ignored his orders all day, and all night, and all the way through to the following afternoon. But he could feel the weather systems beginning to back up and get stuck, yet kept telling himself 'one more day'... One more and Easter would have passed, and he could blast the eastern states with snow just as Mother Nature wanted him to.

But it wasn't to be... Within an hour of him sensing the weather getting stuck, late in the afternoon, he also felt Mother Nature grip it and set it in motion again with force that was both clumsy and necessarily harsh compared to the finesse with which he could control the weather.

He was forced to stop in the middle of a game with the boys, between one instant and the next as he abandoned them in their yard and soared up into the sky. Such was the haste with which he had to take control of the storm back from Mother Nature, that he didn't even stop to hang icicles from the staff of his statue in the park to give Burgess its weather warning. He barely even managed to fire one off to Tooth, in the form of a hexagon of ice with a map of the eastern states on it, such was the speed with which the storm took hold and began to screech through the skies. He could only hope she thought to relay the warning to Bunnymund as well.

Jack became totally wrapped up in the storm, controlling it, tempering its fury back to a more reasonable level, and then spending the night flitting around helping out dozens upon dozens of tooth fairies. By morning there was three feet of snow on the ground in some places, and more was still coming down...

It was then that the most agonising thing he'd ever experienced, happened.

Jack almost dropped from the sky, doubled over in horror when the pain first began to make itself felt. He'd known the faint, forlorn snap of a child ceasing to believe in the Immortals once they'd reached their teens, for a long time. It was something he was used to, as part and parcel of the way things were, but that steady and normal flow of new believers taking the place of former ones, was nothing compared to the all-encompassing _wrench_ of this...

This was his first ever 'Belief Blackout', caused by the combination of the blizzard burying Easter in the eastern states. Children couldn't go outside to hunt eggs, and even if they could, the chances of finding any would be almost zero. And so they were losing faith in Easter, and the Easter Bunny, and that had the knock-on effect of backlashing through the whole belief system. Because if the Easter Bunny wasn't real, then how could Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost be real?

Jack gasped in agony as he remained in the teeth of the storm, feeling his relatively tiny collection of believers blinking out one-by-one. But it was nothing compared to the impact, when the subconscious echoes of the Blackout spread to include Andrew, Claire, and their sons. Jack's cries became a choked scream now, one of torment as the Blackout turned his greatest fear into reality.

His family had forgotten he was real, all of them had forgotten, even though he knew Sandy would ensure their loss of belief was only fleeting. Such was the pain of that, in addition to the agony of the Blackout itself, that after spreading one last command into the weather so the storm would end on its own at the correct time, Jack fled to the Winter Sanctuary. Where he then huddled in the entrance hall of his palace, and cried ice where he lay collapsed and shuddering on the floor.

Meanwhile, in the skies, the lights to summon the Guardians were shining.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it, part one of the Blizzard of '68 :)**


	45. To Be Forged

**Alaia Skyhawk: So, for those who are wondering, my idea with the Belief Blackouts is that, when they happen, they spread subconsciously up to and including adults as well as children, depending on how severe the Blackout is. As you can guess, the Blizzard of '68 has caused a real doozy of a Blackout, hence we are about to have one VERY unhappy Bunny on our hands...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 45: To Be Forged

For a meeting to be called on Easter, was unheard of... Never before, in all the years the four of them had worked together after their battles with Pitch, had they met up under such circumstances.

Tooth, Sandy, and North were already gathered at the Workshop, by the time an enraged Easter Bunny arrived having spent _hours_ hoping that the blizzard would ease and the children affected by it would come out of their homes. But even the minority that _had _come outside, hadn't stayed outside for long. None of the eggs in that area had been found. They were all buried under a minimum of a foot of snow, and in some places it was as deep as _eight _feet.

Bunny was, quite understandably, _extremely_ upset.

He stormed up to where the others waited for his arrival, and pointed emphatically at the nearby globe. Every light representing a believing child, in the eastern states of the USA, had gone out.

"You can't tell me he's not responsible for this one! That Spirit of Winter, he's wiped out Easter for _hundreds of thousand of kids!_ We haven't had a Belief Blackout this bad since our war with Pitch!"

Tooth fluttered over, still holding onto the hexagon of ice that the winds had delivered to her.

"But Jack Frost sent a weather warning to me, like he always does, and I relayed it to you so you'd know. He wouldn't have caused the storm if it wasn't necessary."

Bunny jabbed a paw at her, in no mood to listen to her attempts to soothe his anger.

"He could have bloody well waited until _after_ Easter! How hard would it have been to wait _one_ more day?!"

When Sandy tapped North on the leg, trying to get him to intervene, the Russian obliged. He knew that Tooth was right.

"Jack only does big storms when Mother Nature tells him to. It is his job, Bunny, and he has to do it. Even if it causes problem for other immortals."

Bunny stared at him, pointing at the globe again.

"You call a Blackout of that size, which has blanked out belief in _every_ immortal in that zone including us, to be a 'problem'? _It's a bloody disaster!_"

Sandy was making 'calm down' gestures now, as North tried again to talk sense into the Pooka.

"And Sandy and Tooth will fix that, soon as storm is over. A dose of good dreams, some happy reminders of memories, and everything will be back to normal. Is nothing to get worked up about."

There was a moment of utter silence, the tension almost unbearable, before Bunny asked flatly.

"Hey, North, do you have any snow-globes on you?"

North pulled one out of a pocket, shrugging.

"Yes, I always carry couple. Why you ask?"

Bunny dashed over, snatched it, and then bounded back out of reach before he could be divested of it again.

"Because as much as I hate these portals of yours, I don't know where the storm-starter's home base is." He shook the snow-globe. "Winter Sanctuary!"

He threw it, opening a portal to Jack's most private domain, and Tooth gasped.

"Bunny! Don't! The Spirits of the Seasons have guards in their sanctuaries! _You could be attacked!_"

Bunny didn't listen, and dove through the portal with Sandy at his heels. It closed, leaving Tooth and North behind. The two of them glancing at one another.

"I'd suggest we follow, but I think we'd make it worse. Sandy will handle this."

Tooth, her fluttering now touched with anxious movements, still couldn't help but worry.

"I hope so. There's no telling what the Lieutenants of Winter may do, if he hurts Jack. Or even what Jack himself might do, when confronted."

North placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"I think there no need to worry. Jack would never hurt a Guardian, and I am sure he will have instructed his Lieutenants not to harm us either."

Tooth frowned, unconvinced.

"North, how can you be so sure?"

The Russian smiled.

"Because is Jack's dream to one day be a Guardian, and Sandy believes that one day, he will be... I believe too, now that I know Jack better. He is willing to wait, no matter how long it takes, for Manny to choose him. Is why I know he would never harm any of us."

Tooth stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You... Jack wants to be a Guardian, and you think that he should be? Like Sandy said, all those years ago?"

North nodded.

"Don't tell Bunny I said this, but if you had talked to Jack like I have, and if you had seen the joy and feeling of achievement he got from using his power of laughter to add extra kick to gifts for children during World Wars, you would not question it." He tapped his chest. "He is already Guardian, in here, even if he has not yet been chosen. I do not think Manny would let someone like him, fall by wayside. After all, he chose a former bandit like me, didn't he?"

North laughed, and Tooth couldn't help but smile a little, even if she remained unsure.

"Maybe you are right, but still. He's not a Guardian, he's a Spirit of the Seasons, and Bunny has just gone to pick a fight with him."

At that point North did have to wince. Not even Jack would hold off fighting back in self-defence, if Bunny chose to vent his anger carelessly.

~(-)~

Two women, a white tiger, and a white stag tore across the skies through the ragged remains of the blizzard, their expressions one of concern as their searched for their youngest member.

Yuki was the most upset, her blue eyes wide with worry. It didn't help that all four of them could sense the severe distress that Jack was in. But it wasn't him they were looking for, for he wasn't the only one whose distress they could feel.

"Where did Dig say he was going to go?"

Marzanna drifted to her side, in support.

"You know, Dig, he never says where he's going. He dashes off to amuse himself, and shows up again when he feels like it."

Behind them, Zuě Hu called out.

"And that is a bad habit we should have gotten him out of, long ago. If we had, we would not be searching for him right now. He would be safe, in the Winter Sanctuary, and be able to recover from his first Belief Blackout in that safety."

Yuki bit her lip anxiously.

"Should one of us have stayed with Jack? We didn't even check on him after he flew into the Ice Palace. He looked so hurt."

"As he would, given this is his first Blackout as well." Cernunnos snorted, as agitated as the rest of them. "To have been immortal for over two centuries, and never experience one, is a testament to how well he has fortified his position in the beliefs of the people of Burgess... And we never warned him what the effects of his first one would be."

All four of them glanced at one another, wincing, and Marzanna nodded.

"The trauma of losing so many believers, so fast, and the plunge in power that results. A shock so profound that, the first time it is experienced, that it leaves you in agony." She sighed. "But Jack is tough, he can handle this on his own. It's Dig we need to worry about right now. Just like Jack, his entire Range of Belief has been affected by this blizzard. He's going to have no idea why it hurts so much."

Zuě Hu urged the winds to go faster, speeding up their pace.

"Then we had best hurry and find him."

They surged onwards with the winds, to continue their search, unawares that the Winter Sanctuary was about to be rather less 'safe'.

~(-)~

The snow-globe portal opened up at the Sanctuary Plaza, right in the centre of the snowflake symbol on the floor, and it was a very angry Pooka that emerged from it into the sub-zero chill within the cavern.

Bunny couldn't help but pause when he arrived, with a flicker of awe at the size of the place and the ornate palace of ice that stood before him. He barely noticed Sandy had followed him, before he then stalked towards the palace entrance.

Sandy tried to get his attention, although he remained moderately thankful that the Lieutenants didn't seem to be here and that the Selkies weren't in sight. This situation was messy enough, without adding them to the list of complications.

Jack was in the entrance chamber, sprawled unconscious on the floor, and he looked very ill. His usually pale skin, had a sickly grey tinge, and all around him were scattered what could only be frozen tears.

Sandy couldn't help but halt in shock at the state he was in, a moment of horror despite knowing all too well the effects of one's first ever Blackout. It gave Bunny the time to cross the distance to where Jack was, and it was only when the Pooka made a move to roughly grab and drag Jack to his feet, that Sandy broke from his thoughts.

The little golden man reacted in an instant, a whip of dreamsand lashing out to latch round Bunny's wrist and pull him away. Bunny then glared at him.

"Keep out of this, Sandy! It's nothing to do with you."

Sandy frowned, not needing to draw symbols to express his disapproval. The warning was there, in his eyes for all to see... and Bunny ignored it.

The Pooka again made a move towards Jack, believing that there was no way his fellow Guardian would stoop to violence. A pity for him that, while Sandy did have a general rule of non-violence towards his peers, he also had no intention of allowing the defenceless Spirit of Winter to be harmed.

After all, whatever he might choose to do, would be far less than what the Lieutenants of Winter would do if he didn't step in.

Bunny found himself pulled up short by the dreamsand whip wrapping around his waist, before he was flung up into the air, slammed against two walls, and then dropped on the floor well away from Jack. The Spirit of Winter had remained oblivious to it all, even as Sandy placed himself between him and Bunny. And to say the Pooka was shocked, was an understatement.

He stared at Sandy, utterly stunned that his fellow Guardian would throw him around like that.

"What the _heck_ are you doing?!"

Sandy didn't move, instead glaring at him with his whip still at the ready. But he didn't need to answer, because a female voice did it for him.

"Saving you from your own foolishness, Bunnymund. Or have you forgotten who Jack is, and how defensive his Lieutenants are of him?" Mother Nature appeared at Sandy's side, wearing an expression of matching disapproval. "And surely you remember what it was like, the first time _you_ experienced a Belief Blackout... Burgess, the only town where Jack is believed in, is right in the middle of the area affected by that storm. He might be the Spirit of Winter, and keep his base power even when he isn't believed in, but he still suffers. You still have most of a world of believers bolstering you... Jack has just had _all_ of his cease to believe in him."

Bunny quietened a little, but still felt he had to protest.

"But he wiped out Easter this year for all those kids!"

"Because I commanded it." Mother Nature's frown deepened. "Save your anger for me, Guardian. Jack Frost attempted to delay the storm until Easter had passed, to the point he almost threw the world's weather out of balance. I had no choice but to intervene and set the storm in motion myself, to which Jack responded by gallantly taking control of it to lessen the impact as much as he could. He didn't stop, not even when the Blackout started. He didn't stop, no matter the pain he was in, until he knew the storm would end safely and without causing an ounce more harm than necessary. He tried to _spare_ Easter. He was willing to risk forces he knew had to be kept in balance, all for the sake of protecting your _precious _holiday."

Bunny flinched backwards, his gaze now settling on Jack.

"He tried to stall the storm?"

Mother Nature nodded.

"Yes. I recommend you think on that, before you make any further assumptions about Jack... And I warn you." She narrowed her eyes, her voice cold. "Stay away from my Spirit of Winter. If I hear of you trying to harm him again, or blame him for things he is not responsible for, or which are beyond his control... You will be getting a 'lesson' from me. And don't you date to think that the Man in the Moon would prevent me from doing so, because he will not. Now _get out of here._"

Bunny didn't need telling twice, as he thumped his foot on the floor and hastily vanished down a burrow. The flower that remained behind to mark where it had been, quickly wilted in the freezing temperatures of the sanctuary, but it went unnoticed by Mother Nature and Sandy. They who had now focused their attention on Jack.

Sandy sighed, and reached out a hand to stroke Jack's hair. Mother Nature then spoke to him, quietly.

"I must admit some guilt on my part, for the weather did not truly stall... I made it so the storm had to happen. It was necessary."

Sandy looks at her sharply, with question and exclamation marks over his head, and she answered.

"I ask you this... What would have happened when Pitch makes his move, and causes a Belief Blackout to weaken the Guardians, if Jack had not already experienced one and become inured to future symptoms?"

Sandy's eyes widen in understanding, and she continued.

"That's right. Jack would have been rendered helpless, as he is right now, and he would not have been able to turn the tide in the Guardians' favour. But now, as is has been with all Immortals who have had believers, he will be guarded against future backlash from Blackouts. They will still diminish his power, to a point, but they will not cripple him or send his body into shock... I have put him through the fires of forging this day. He entered as a rod of iron, and will emerge as tempered blade of steel."

She began to fade away, departing.

"Keep watch over him until he wakes, Sandman, and make sure that Bunnymund does not attempt to confront him about this again."

She disappeared, leaving Sandy to settle down beside Jack and trail dreamsand over him to give him good dreams while he recuperated. He then also sent out dreams to the area under the now dwindling blizzard, where night had fallen, rekindling the belief in the children there even as he knew Tooth would have her fairies awakening the memories stored in the North American Spire of the Tooth Palace.

Once Burgess was given a thorough dose of dreams about Jack Frost, and memories of him were revived in the hearts of the children there, the Spirit of Winter visibly lost the sickly grey from his skin.

Jack woke up three days after the Blackout, to find Sandy waiting beside him wearing a kind smile. And still weak as he was, he still spotted the cracks in the nearby walls that needed to be fixed, and knew what had caused them.

"Let me guess, Bunny flipped out and came storming in here, but you stopped him."

Sandy smiled and nodded, but then drew his symbols for 'Mother Nature'. He then showed a sword being pounded on an anvil, and pointed at Jack, who frowned.

After a long, disgruntled pause, he spoke as he sat up angrily.

"She set me up... She set that whole thing up on purpose!"

Sandy winced, and for the sake of complete clarity, he wrote out his words.

'The first Belief Blackout an immortal with believers experiences, is always devastating. If it had happened for you when Pitch makes his move, it would mean you would be unable to help fight him. But now that you've experienced one, they will only make you uncomfortable in the future.'

Jack's anger visibly lessened, and his expression became bleak.

"My believers... My... My family, the Bennetts, they stopped believing in me. How could even my family lose their belief? They're my strongest believers of all!"

Sandy sighed, and resumed his writing.

'Belief Blackouts are caused by echoes of disbelief, carrying from one person to another when one of them stops believing. Normally they don't come to anything, but if there are enough of them, it starts a Blackout. If it's bad enough, the echoes can wear down the belief of anyone.'

Jack bowed his head.

"So the Blackout can catch affect anyone, even the strongest believers." He placed a hand over his heart, where he could feel the rekindled threads of power from his believers. "But after it happens, you can make them all believe again by giving them dreams to remind them about us? That's what you did, right?"

Sandy nodded, his expression saying clearing 'that's part of my job', and Jack got to his feet.

"I need to get back to Burgess. If my family are aware they stopped believing in me, even for so short a time, they're going to want to talk to me. I need to go tell them they don't need to apologise." He paused, looking at Sandy. "And thanks, for being here when I woke up. I appreciate it."

Sandy patted him on the shoulder, and then waved as Jack left, the Spirit of Winter returning to Burgess as fast as he was capable of. Which was that he arrived in three minutes and looked as though he'd been dragged through a hedge once he'd landed. He didn't even bother to knock on the door of the Bennett's house, or use the backdoor for that matter. He just strode in and called out.

"Andrew! Claire! Anyone?"

When he got no answer, he started to search the house. No one was upstairs, sleeping in their beds, and it was after returning downstairs that he noticed the door to the basement was open.

He descended, and spots light coming through the edge of the door of the room where all the paintings and things about him were now kept. It was in there that he found the family sat together against the wall, asleep in a huddle. The boys were each clutching a little carving of Jack, Claire has her arms around Andrew, and Andrew had the Bennett Family Tree on his lap. Held there in such as way that he was almost clinging to it.

Jack regarded them from the doorway, able to tell from the relative mess in the kitchen upstairs, that for the past three days the family had spent every moment except for meals and other needs, here in his room. Probably since the moment they'd woken up after dreams about him, from Sandy.

He sighed and set aside his staff, and then he gently took the book to put it back in its protective box. He then located the blanket which had slipped off the sleeping family, and draped it over them. He then settled himself down to wait, until the alarm clock Claire had brought down here with them, went off at seven o'clock the next morning.

The family started to stir, and it was David who opened his eyes and spotted Jack first.

"Uncle Jack!"

That jolted everyone else to awareness, as the boy rushed to Jack to hug him, followed by his brother. Over their shoulders, Jack then looked and Andrew and shook his head before the man could speak.

"You don't need to say anything. That I raced off without icing my statue as a weather warning, would have only contributed to the Belief Blackout which swept the area under the blizzard on Sunday... Don't worry, the Sandman explained to me that they do happen now and then, and can even affect the strongest believers. But even when they forget, he can send his dreams to remind them of their belief." He smiled and hugs the boys tighter. "No apology is needed. That you see me now, and that I can still be a part of this family, is enough. That you faltered for a moment, doesn't matter. There's nothing wrong with doubt, it can happen to anyone."

Andrew stared at him a moment more, before wordlessly both he and Claire joined the group-hug. Jack had to leave not long after that, to do the clean-up after the storm and make sure no trailing ends from it caused mischief.

Jack also makes a point of kicking up just enough wind, giving it very specific instructions, to move the snow on the ground enough to uncover most of Bunny's eggs. It may be three days late, but children started finding them. That spike in belief got Bunny's attention, causing him to come up in Burgess where the spike had started. There he saw children either running around in the snow filling baskets with coloured eggs, or taking part in snowball fights among themselves. The air was filled with laughter and joy, before a curl of wind circled around Bunny and, as he watched, moved the snow near his foot to uncover yet another egg.

It was then that he noticed Jack watching him from a nearby rooftop, before the Spirit of Winter wordlessly leapt into the air and soared into the sky, out of sight... While down at ground level, his winds were still helping the children find the rest of Bunny's eggs.

But what neither they nor Mother Nature knew, was that in the heart of the blizzard, in Burgess, an unforeseen consequence had been set in motion. For beneath the remains of a broken bed, abandoned in the woods near a certain pond, had opened a gateway to darkest shadows.

Pitch peered out from those shadows, a sinister smile on his face. For centuries, the weakness he'd suffered as a result of his last defeat at the hands of the Guardians, had kept him locked in his lair. Forced to scrape together, piece-by-piece, the tiny dregs of power the Fearlings had been able to gather for him during that time.

A dark laugh echoed from beneath the broken bed, as Pitch sank back through the portal to his lair.

"To think so simple a thing as a blizzard, could cause such harm... To think that wrecking just one of the Guardian's precious holidays, could cause a Blackout that complete." He laughed again. "I must thank you, Spirit of Winter, for giving me that information... And I must also thank you for restoring some of my lost strength." Golden eyes glittered in the darkness, above a gleeful smile of malice. "Your greatest fear, of being forgotten by your family, made reality by your own hand. How delightful."

He disappeared into the darkness, to begin making his plans. For while iron may have been tempered into steel, the fire of the forging had opened a doorway to deepest nightmare. And even with belief now restored, that gateway would remain open and waiting.

The countdown to conflict, had begun.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun! There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	46. Getting Noticed by a Girl

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 46: Getting Noticed by a Girl

The winds whistled around the edge of the pond, stirring up the inch or two of snow that lay upon the ground. Distant laughter of children could be heard from the other end of the park, but today wasn't a 'stories and games' day. That was something he'd started doing back in 1977, when he'd found it just a little _too_ much to have the children of Burgess tracking him down every single day he happened to be hanging around the town.

So now he only told stories played games with them on weekends, and on Snow Days and Festival Days, although there were occasional exceptions. The rule being that if he joined it on a weekday, that was fine, but if they saw him on a weekday and he didn't join in, they weren't to pester him.

He loved playing with the children, but he'd learnt to value some time around Burgess to keep to himself and for family. With the pace of life among the mortals seeming to get faster with every year, to get busier, he needed that quiet. The world was a very different place now, than the much quieter world it had been back when he had been mortal.

Jack sighed to himself, sat in his usual tree beside the pond. His gaze idly noting the occasional car passing by on the nearby road. It was 1993 now, and a part of him found it startling to think that three-hundred years ago he'd been a nine-month-old babe-in-arms.

He frowned a little and sighed again, thinking about his mother and father. About how they'd died never knowing that their son had lived on, even after his death. That he'd protected them all those years, without them being aware of who the Spirit of Winter really was... The world had changed so much, and he had changed so little by comparison.

"Jack! Jack, are you up there?!"

Jack glanced down through the branches below him, shifting on his perch until he could see who was down there. And then he smiled, because some things _hadn't_ changed. Like the support of his family, and the joy he felt at being a part of it.

He dropped down to the ground, grinning at the young man who was physically just two years younger than himself. Ian had moved away to Chicago, and forgotten he was real, but David had inherited the family legacy and the house near the pond. Living there and raising the next young man who would inherit. His son, Craig Bennett.

Craig gave Jack a long look once he'd landed, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Mom invited you to dinner, or did you forget? You're _late_."

Jack glanced up at the sky, as if looking at the cloud-obscured sun, and feigned surprise.

"Is it really that time already?"

Craig raised his eyebrows, not fooled in the slightest, as he reached out to tug on the sleeve of the blue turtle-necked sweater that his grandmother had made Jack for Christmas two years previous. The Spirit of Winter had finally hung up his cloak, shirt, and waistcoat. All three were now on a stand in the Ice Palace, preserved there along with a great many memories.

The teenager tugged again, when Jack didn't move.

"You know my mom doesn't like you sitting out here and brooding. You do it far too often, especially since the Blizzard of '68. I mean seriously, Dig had practically forgotten all about that Blackout within a few months. He was back to his usual self so quickly, but you keep acting all depressed when you think no-one can see you do it."

Jack relented and allowed himself to be tugged into motion, following Craig towards the house at the top of the slope.

"Well Dig isn't exactly the brightest star in the sky. He started life as an actual groundhog, and has been like a child ever since. He simply doesn't have the capacity to stay depressed."

"And the fact that you can say that so blandly, goes to show that you let yourself get depressed far too much."

Jack rolled his eyes at that, but didn't argue since his many-times great-nephew had a point. Guardian of Fun he may be, Jack would always be the first to admit to his bad habit of isolating himself rather than talking things through.

The two of them reached the house and entered, welcomed by David and his wife and the homely smells of good food. Jack allowed himself to enjoy that, even if he only accepted a small portion on his plate, along with his standard glass of chocolate milk for afters. Marie had to be the most stubborn woman since Emily, to marry into the Bennett Family. She'd insisted that _every_ Wednesday during Northern Winter in Burgess, Jack would come and have dinner with the family. It didn't matter that he didn't need to eat, she'd put her foot down on the matter.

And truthfully, Jack would never complain. He enjoyed these evenings with the family.

When the meal was over and the plates cleared away, Marie went upstairs to her little office to finish up some work for her accounting business. David joined her, what with them being partners in that enterprise, leaving Jack and Craig sat downstairs watching some TV.

There was a new show on, starring Dick Van Dyke. 'Diagnosis: Murder'. And even though it was the first time he'd watched the show, Jack was already accurately predicting who the murderer was, barely halfway through the episode.

When it got to the end, he laughed and pointed at the screen.

"See? I told you it was the casino guy, and not the crazy lady with the gun!"

Craig, who had said he thought it was her, groaned in defeat.

"All right. Yes, I shouldn't have picked the obvious one. Still, she really wanted that thinteen-million lottery ticket. You have to admit that."

Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should always go with the obvious suspect. Where would the fun be for the writers of the show, if they didn't add a few plot-twists to stir things up?"

The two of them fell silent, as Craig began to flip through the channels in search of something else interesting to watch. But he remained a little distracted, as truthfully he'd been all through dinner and after. Eventually, Jack couldn't ignore it any longer, and nudged him with an elbow.

"Ok, what's wrong? You tell me off for brooding, and now you're doing it yourself." Craig flinched, hesitating, and Jack nudged him again. "Come on, you can tell me."

The sixteen-year-old looked away, hunching his shoulders and flushing in embarrassment, before he let out a sigh.

"There's this girl, Laura, and she moved to Burgess last week. She's in my class at school, and she..."

Jack's expression became a knowing grin.

"That great, huh? She pretty?"

Craig's blush deepened.

"Very, but that's not why I like her. She's so nice, and friendly, and she's really into anything to do with folklore and myths. Her bag is covered in pin-badges of fairies and dragons. Some of the guys on the football team, and the cheerleaders, tried to tease her about it. But she ignored them and told them that if they wanted to be boring conformists, that was their problem." He sighed. "She's awesome... but she doesn't even know I exist. She sits just three seats away from me in most of my classes, but I can't find the nerve to even say 'hi' to her."

Jack shook his head at Craig's hopelessness, and chuckled again.

"You've got it bad; Schoolboy crush. I remember when you dad started dating Marie. Their first date, he said a grand-total of seven words during the entire thing. It was just lucky for him that she was more than happy to do all the talking."

Awkward silence fell again, although it was one-sided and entirely sat on Craig's shoulders. And then, after a minute or so, the teenager murmured something.

"Um, do you think you could help me?"

Jack, who had taken charge of the TV remote and was flipping through the channels, almost dropped it as he glanced sharply at his nephew. He then pointed to himself, incredulous.

"You're asking _me_ to help you get a date with her?" Craig nodded, and Jack continued to stare at him. "Um, you do realise that the last time I did any form of 'courting' was over two-hundred and eighty years ago? Death and rebirth as an immortal Spirit of Winter, tends to make you lose interest in girls. Mortal ones are a no-go, and most of the immortal ones have egos the size of a continent."

Craig's shoulders slumped, and he bowed his head.

"Fine... Forget I asked."

"Whoa, wait!" Jack used a hand to lift Craig's chin and make him look at him. "I never said I _wouldn't_. It's just that I can't exactly give you advice about it. I could still help you find a way to get her attention."

"So says the guy who's invisible to ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine whatever percent of the people on the planet."

Jack let go of Craig's chin and stood up, frowning with a hint of anger.

"That was low, and you know it."

He vanished through an Ice Mirror before Craig could say another word, stepping out into the snow near the pond before soaring up into the sky. He simmered in anger for a few minutes, before he sighed and forced himself to admit that he was the one who had pushed Craig to talk about it when he was embarrassed. The teenager had trusted him, and admitted to his crush on the new girl, and his uncle had basically said 'sorry, but even if I do help you, it'd be a waste of time'.

Jack landed on the roof of the house across the street, and leaned on his staff as he thought about it.

One way to make it up to Craig, would be to fulfil his wish and get Laura to notice him.

~(-)~

He avoided Craig and the Bennett House over the following two days, instead taking up position where he could watch the kids coming out of the local high school. Spotting Craig in that mass was easy, given the utterly depressed expression on the teenager's face. Spotting Laura, when he didn't know what she looked like, was more of a challenge.

Luckily, her bag was _very_ distinctive.

Craig hadn't been joking about the pin-badges. The flap on Laura's satchel was _covered_ with them, and she had a number of them on her coat as well. But just as her individuality had struck Craig with 'love at first sight', it seemed it had also made the other students reluctant to make friends with her. She may have only been in town for just over a week, but in normal cases a newcomer would have picked up at least one friend within a couple of days... Laura was leaving the school-grounds _alone_.

Jack followed her, having already decided his plan of action. Laura liked myth and folklore, and the biggest place for that in Burgess was the museum where Andrew was still the curator. All he had to do was lure her to it and it would be impossible for her not to learn after that, that the Bennett Family owned a large percentage of all the artefacts and documents on display. If Laura proved inquisitive enough, and got chatting with Andrew, she could well get invited to a family dinner. And if she met the grandparents, there was no way she wasn't going to get introduced to the grandson.

Jack landed a short way in front of her, watching as she came along the path that led towards the centre of town. Once she was close enough he then deliberately allowed himself to sink into the snow with an audible crunch. That noise startling her and drawing her attention to prints of _bare_ feet in the snow just ahead of her.

Jack grinned, leaping into the air and landing on the top of a nearby fencepost. The snow crunched there as well, and again Laura looked. Coming closer to peer at the outline of a foot on the top of the post, and reaching with a finger to test if anything was there.

Before she could touch, or rather put her hand through him, Jack leapt and once again landed on the path. Taking deliberate slow steps backwards, leaving a trail of tracks that formed as she watched. That was when he saw a glint of mischief and intrigue in her eyes, and she smiled as she started stalking the invisible something that made footprints in the snow.

Jack laughed as he continued to lead her further into town, relishing this 'game' with a girl who was verging on adulthood. It was so rare to see such open curiosity in someone her age. She had such a clear sense of whimsy, in her delight at following his trail, that he now found it little surprise that Craig had been drawn to her.

He'd told the Bennetts often enough, that the eldest boy in each generation didn't _have_ to choose a wife who would be open to gaining belief in him. But that didn't stop them from tending to make their choices with that in mind. Yet with Craig, the fact Laura fit that description had clearly not entered his mind. He was truly smitten, for all the right reasons, and that made Jack determined to get this right.

He led her up the steps of the museum, ending his trail just outside the doors. She paused there, at last taking the time to look around at where she was, while in the meantime Jack was floating in front of the security camera that watched the doorway, waving his arms.

Barely a minute had passed when Andrew came to the entrance, having seen Jack on one of the security screens, and he paused in surprise when he saw his immortal relative emphatically pointing to the young woman stood outside.

Andrew took the hint and opened the door, calling out to her.

"Can I help you, miss? The museum will still be open for another hour, if you want to come in and have a look."

Laura nearly jumped in surprise, and hastily composed herself.

"Um, sure." She walked over, passing through the door he held open for her and for the immortal who quickly dashed in behind her. "What's this place about?"

Off to one side, Jack spoke quietly, even though she couldn't hear him.

"She moved to town last week, and Craig has a crush on her. Show her around!"

Andrew spared a moment's bemused glance at him, before turning his attention to the girl.

"This is the Burgess Museum, and it is dedicated to the history and traditions of the town. Ranging from present-day, right back to the year when our greatest yearly festival was founded. A full seventy-five years before Burgess itself came to be, at a time when there was only a small, isolated village here in this valley."

Laura regarded him with awed wonder.

"Really, that far back? And what festival?"

Andrew led her into the first exhibit, which was dedicated to 'The Village'. In the dim lighting, the walls held framed charcoal drawings, while glass cabinets were filled with pottery plaques from the first Shrine of Winter, and ancient diaries were displayed in others alongside binders filled with copies of the most significant pages. At the centre of the far wall of that room, was a mural of Jack stood atop the storm-pole, smiling down at the villagers gathered below.

"The Festival of First Snow, which was founded in 1720 by my ancestress, Emily Bennett. Eight years prior to that, she and the village children had befriended the Spirit of Winter, whose home is the pond in Jackswood Park. At first the adults though it was just a game made up by the youngsters, but then none could deny the truth in their words. For just as the children said he would do, the Spirit of Winter conjured ice upon the top of the pole where the storm-lanterns were hung. In warning every time a harsh blizzard was about to begin, so that the villagers would know to take shelter."

They stopped beside a drawing of a woman, who was in a pose of laying a sprig of berries at the foot of the storm-pole. Beside her was the Spirit of Winter, his expression kind as he leaned upon his staff. Laura pointed to the drawing.

"Is that her?"

Andrew nodded.

"Yes. That drawing was done by her husband, Albert Bennett. It, like many of the items displayed in the museum, come from my family's private collection. They are on permanent loan to the museum, and are part of why I was appointed curator." When she glanced at him in surprise, he smiled. "Who better to be able to tell visitors about them, than someone who has grown up learning about them from his family?"

Laura began to walk along the rest of the room's displays, before stopping to regard him.

"So when did this place become known as Burgess?"

Andrew gestured for her to follow him, and led her into the next room. This one was dominated by a painting of Thaddeus Burgess and Gavin Bennett; the two men who had jointly served as the first Mayors of the Town of Burgess.

Andrew gestured to the painting and to other displays in the room, of which many were yet again of or related to Jack.

"Thaddeus Burgess arrived in this valley in early November, 1795. The winter that year was a very harsh one, but after being invited to the Festival of First Snow, and becoming a believer in Jack Frost, he and his family heeded the warnings from the Spirit of Winter and were able to prepare for it. Without that warning, they would have starved or frozen to death."

Laura grimaced at the thought.

"That would have been a bad way to go. What happened after that?"

Andrew gestured to a nearby framed document.

"The following spring, when more families arrived in the valley from Kirktown, Thaddeus made sure all of them learnt about Jack and took up the traditions of The Village. The Spirit of Winter's protection proved invaluable for the town, for never did they suffer the problem of planting crops to early and losing them to late frosts. Because Jack always told them when winter would be truly ended, and crops would be able to flourish. That cooperation only came about in the new settlement, thanks to Thaddeus, and he was repaid for his wise leadership when the town was named after him. And of course, The Village became part of the town as well, after a few years."

Laura followed him into the next exhibit, which dealt with items from the era during and around the American Civil War. One of the artefacts in this room was a large map of the town as it had been then, with a district clearly marked as being called 'The Village', and an area of woodland was marked out with the label 'Jack's Wood'.

"The town remembered the village, even after they merged? And is that areaJackswood Park, today?"

Andrew smiled.

"Yes, it is. Jack has laid claim to that section of land, and there is a set of deeds in the Mayoral Archives that declare that entire area as being his property." When he saw her puzzled expression, considering the area was a public park, he explained. "Jack 'leases' half of the area to the town for free, on the stipulation it be kept as an outdoor area for families to enjoy themselves. The other half, which contains his pond, is left to remain as natural woodland. People are permitted to walk through there, except on Wednesdays during winter. He likes to know that, should he wish to have some quiet time in his forest or at his pond, he has a day he won't be disturbed by people."

Laura, who had continued to look at the various artefacts as he'd talked, glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"You do realise how crazy that sounds, right? For Burgess to admit a 'myth' legally owns the land their park is on."

Off in the corner, Jack snorted at that and rolled his eyes. In the meantime Andrew let out a single, humoured laugh.

"Ah, but everyone who has lived through a full winter in Burgess, _knows_ that Jack Frost is real. And there is no scientist or expert out there, that has yet been able to definitively prove that he does _not_ exist."

Laura stared at him.

"Wait, you mean scientists have actually tried to prove he isn't real?"

Andrew paused before answering and started to smile, since in the background Jack had just burst out laughing.

"Let's just say they didn't stay around town doing tests for very long. Jack took rather an exception to the principle of what they were attempting to do, and managed to convince them that there was a ghost stalking them. No such scientist has remained in town, during winter, for longer than a month."

There was a long pause, before Laura suddenly started to giggle.

"I wish I could have seen it. Jack Frost sounds like he's a guy who likes to have fun."

"That would be rather an understatement."

Andrew showed Laura around the rest of the exhibits, and at Jack's far-from-subtle prompting, invited the teenager and her parents to dinner. Unfortunately she turned down the offer, causing Jack to groan in disappointment, citing that her parents were still busy getting everything in the house sorted after their move to the town. Perhaps in a few weeks?

A few weeks was a bit too long for Jack's tastes, as in _far_ too long. If getting her introduced to Craig at a family dinner wasn't going to work, then he would just have to come up with a 'Plan B'.

Except he didn't have one, resulting in Jack moping all night in his usual tree beside the pond.

The following day he once again watched the kids coming out of the high school, even going so far as to sit on a fence close to where he'd approached Laura the day before. In that respect he should have expected what ended up happening, but instead he found himself startled as she came along the path and then stopped.

"Jack Frost? Are you here again?"

Jack almost fell from his perch in surprise, before hastily swooping over and landing to leave footprints in the snow in front of her.

When she saw them, she smiled.

"Thanks for leading me to the museum yesterday, it was fun." She took a step closer. "You did that because you wanted me to know about you, right? A way to 'introduce yourself' to the town newcomer?"

Jack looked about, searching for a way to answer that, and settled for frosting over the window of a nearby car and writing on it using a finger.

'Yes, sort of. Not exactly.'

Laura spotted the writing, and tilted her head.

"Sort of? You did it for some other reason?"

Jack re-frosted the window, and scrawled a new message.

'Follow me to a place we can talk. Even in this town, talking to thin-air looks strange.'

She burst out laughing at that, grinning.

"Ok then! Lead the way!"

Jack started walking, keeping his pace steady so she'd have no trouble following his tracks. He led her to the gazebo in the park, where there was moderate privacy and a large floor-surface he could write on. And once they were there, they sat opposite each other on the benches inside.

He then tapped his staff on the floor, directing the frost it created to form words.

'So, what do you want to talk about?'

Laura mulled over that, although it was clear to see she was perplexed by the fact she could only guess where he was sitting. She didn't have a visible person she could look at and direct her words to.

"Back there, you said 'not exactly' when I asked if you showed me the museum to introduce yourself. If that wasn't the reason, what was?"

Jack didn't respond immediately, and instead took a moment to consider how much to say. He chose to keep his reply obscure.

'There's a boy in your class who likes you, but he's too shy to talk to you. I thought I'd give him a helping hand.'

Laura stared, and then she chuckled.

"You're playing matchmaker? Does Cupid know you're doing that?"

'No, but even if he did he wouldn't care. The more of our kind "spreading the love", the better as far as he's concerned.'

Laura blinked, the implications of that answer sinking in.

"So Cupid is _real?_ And 'your kind'? You mean there's more of you?"

Jack grinned to himself, starting to thoroughly enjoy this 'conversation'. It was rare to find someone her age, as open-minded as her. Certainly none of her classmates apart from Craig, would even consider sitting in a gazebo in the park talking to a person they couldn't see or hear.

'Yes, lots more. There's about two and a half thousand of us, give or take a hundred or so. We're spread out all over the world though, and all do our own thing. I'm one of the handful who does work all over the world, and not just in one area.'

"Because you're the Spirit of Winter? Are there spirits for the other seasons too?"

At that question, Jack laughed to himself and wrote a new answer on the floor.

'Ariko Blossomsinger, the Spirit of Spring, is an Asian girl who is a total snob. Achieng Sunblessed is African, and a decent sort even if she can be opinionated and hot-tempered. Oisin Leaffall is from England, and he's more mellow than the other two.'

Laura smiled at his descriptions.

"And of course you're the odd-one-out. The one that prefers to have fun."

'Yep.'

She read that, still smiling, before she then sighed wistfully.

"You sound like such a great person. I really wish I could see and hear you like the little kids can."

A new message appeared on the floor.

'It isn't only children who can see me. The adults here would see me too, if they let go of Dumb Adult Logic.'

Laura got to her feet at that statement, then looked at the bench where she guessed he was.

"Dumb Adult Logic?"

'Concerns about "looking cool" or "not being strange". Deciding that the "fantasies of childhood" were just dreams and games. Letting the responsibilities of approaching adulthood, cloud their eyes and close their ears to the magic they used to believe in and see. Deciding that if something doesn't fit the "logical" view of what is possible and impossible, it can't be true. It's the same thing that makes parents think "I must have put it there and forgotten", when they go to swap a tooth under their child's pillow only to find a tooth fairy has already been and done it. Same goes for presents from Santa.'

Laura gaped.

"Santa and the Tooth Fairy are _real?_"

'Yep.'

She slumped back down onto her bench, stunned.

"Wow, that is so freaky... And so_ totally awesome!_" She glanced towards where he was. "Do you think I could learn to see you? It would be so great to talk to you without you having to write stuff on the floor."

Jack regarded her, admittedly at a loss for a moment. If she'd been someone who grew up in Burgess, this was something he could have expected. But for someone who wasn't from the town, he was astounded that she'd brought the idea up.

But then Jack smiled softly, cleared his previous answer, and began writing.

'Believe that everything is possible. That there's no such thing as fairy tales just being stories, and that things don't always have to make sense to be real. Look at the world from the viewpoint of a child. Adult cares and responsibilities, they have their place, but never let them cloud your eyes. Just close your eyes, and _listen_ with all your heart and belief.'

Laura read it, nodded, and closed her eyes. She then sat there, motionless, while Jack himself took a deep breath and spoke.

"Can you hear me, Laura? If you can, don't open your eyes yet. Just say if you can hear me."

She frowned a little.

"I... You asked if I can hear you, right? You're really quiet."

Jack took another deep breath.

"That's just Dumb Adult Logic getting in the way. Believe that I'm as easy to hear, as if you were talking to one of your parents."

Her frown deepened.

"Believe me, when they get going it's impossible _not_ to hear them."

"Then I guess I picked a good example."

She burst out laughing, her eyes still closed, but her smile was triumphant.

"_I can hear you!_"

Jack stood up, and walked to the centre of the gazebo.

"See, it's easy when you really try. Most adults and teenagers give up on seeing us, and explain us away as figments of the imagination. Of course, here in Burgess, they explain away not being able to see and hear me, as being because 'only children can see Jack Frost'. It's so silly that it's stupid. That's why I call it Dumb Adult Logic."

While he talked, Laura nodded in agreement as he felt belief click into place. And then, without prompting from him, she opened her eyes. Green eyes that then widened in awe when she saw the white-haired figure stood before her... and then she blinked when she noticed his sweater.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing a cloak?"

Jack grinned, elated that she could see him, and gave her a playful half-bow. He then leaned on his staff.

"I've worn the cloak outfit for centuries, it was by and time to get with the times, and update my wardrobe. This was knitted for me by Claire Bennett, Andrew Bennett's wife."

Laura stood up, surprised.

"The curator of the museum? But how could she make it for you and have it fit that well. She-"

"Can't see me?" Jack smirked a little. "I'll ask you to keep this to yourself, but you're not the only one in Burgess who isn't a little kid, who can see me. Claire and Andrew can, and so can their son David and his wife, Marie... And then there's Craig Bennett, the boy who is too shy to talk to you."

There was a moment of silence as Laura stared at him, before her expression became one of recognition.

"Craig Bennett likes me? He sits just a few desks from me in most of my classes, but he's so quiet that I had no idea."

Jack grinned.

"Trust me, he's smitten and he's admitted it to me. I tried the obscure route to get you introduced to him, but you turned down the dinner invite after I prompted Andrew to offer it. When you started talking to me back near the school, I figured then that maybe the direct approach would be better." He held out his hand to her. "And if you want the chance to see what he's like when he's not frozen with shyness, I'll show you."

She placed her hand in his, gasping as he pulled her up into the air and into the nearby woods. The winds carried them through that end of the park, until they reached the pond and Jack had her hide behind a bush. Because on the shore of the pond was Craig, pacing back and forth and occasionally calling out for Jack.

Jack landed on the shore, close enough to Laura that she'd be able to hear, and Craig rushed over as soon as he saw him. The teenager babbling apologies before he was even within twenty feet of the immortal.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that the other night. When you stormed out of the house, I..." He hesitated. "I shouldn't have made that comment about you being invisible to most people. It wasn't fair, and you were only being honest with me about probably not being able to help get Laura to notice me."

Jack gave him a long look, seeming to be thinking it over.

"I dunno, that was a really low blow. What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"I uh..."

When Craig hesitated again, Jack's expression became sly.

"I know! Snow nuggie!"

He leapt at Craig and grabbed him into a headlock, before grinding a fistful of snow into the youth's hair as Craig protested.

"Stop it! Uncle Jack, stop it. That's cold!"

Jack let go of him, still grinning as Craig brushed the snow off of his hair and clothes

"So, feeling better?" When Craig didn't answer, Jack conjured a snowball and hefted it. "How about now?"

He turned and flung towards the bush where Laura was, hitting her with unerring accuracy. Her yelp of surprise made Craig startle, and then the teenager rushed to help her up.

"L-Laura."

She looked at Craig as he helped her up, and then she glanced at Jack.

"You're his _uncle?_"

Craig's expression froze, as Jack shrugged and answered nonchalantly.

"Fifteen generations removed. Emily Bennett was my sister, from before I became Jack Frost. I've been annoying the family ever since." At the choked noise Craig made in response to that, Jack chuckled. "What? It's not like anyone in town would believe her if she tried to tell them. Although I already know she won't, because if she does then I won't tell her about the tooth fairies, or the Sandman, or the Easter Bunny, or about a number of other immortals that I've met or know about."

Laura grinned.

"Sounds like a deal to me!" She then turned to Craig, as enthusiastic as a ten-year-old. "You have the _best uncle ever!_"

She then began to chatter, both to him and to Jack, and as the minutes passed Craig relaxed and started to smile as well. After all, only Jack could have pulled off something like this to get him noticed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: For those who are wondering... Yes, Craig and Laura will be Jamie's parents. I know that in the film, Jamie's mom is a single-parent, but I won't be following that route. In my version, he'll still be living with both of them :)**


	47. A Gift of Confidence

**Alaia Skyhawk: There are a number of things in this one, which I know you guys are going to love. Hehehehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 47: A Gift of Confidence

The two teenagers watched from the pond's edge, as a certain white-haired immortal slid around the frozen surface in complicated filigree patterns, and really he was generally just showing off. But then winter was nearly over, and all three of them knew it. In another week or two, Jack would have to leave and follow the trailing edge of Northern Winter towards the Arctic Circle, before then going to the southern hemisphere to rest for a month before Southern Winter started edging out from the Antarctic Circle.

It was the fifth of March, a little over three months since Laura had moved to Burgess, and already she had settled in as if she had always lived here. Craig had introduced her to his circle of friends at school, she now knew her way around town as well as anyone who had grown up here. And added to that was her staunch belief in Jack Frost, even if her parents remained sceptical.

And now she sat beside Craig, who was undoubtedly her boyfriend even if neither of them had said it outright. The two of them enjoying what would be one of the last few times they could hang-out with Jack before he had to go.

The clock on the town-hall rang out, declaring to the town that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Jack immediately changed direction when he heard it, and came to a stop a short distance from the pair with a smile on his face.

"Time to head to the other end of the park. I promised the kids one last snowball war before the snow turns to slush in three days."

Craig and Laura stood, the both of them grinning as the former spoke.

"Well let's get going. You go on ahead and set things up. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Jack's grin widened.

"Any excuse for some alone-time, eh?"

He swooped away, laughing as Craig began to blush. Laura giggled at the expression on his face, and tugged him by the hand to get him moving.

"Come on. If we want to make our own fort, we need to get there before it starts!"

She pulled him into a run through the ankle-deep snow, the two of them heading through the woods to reach the other end of the park. When they arrived, Jack had already set up two opposing rows of snow-forts, and he had also left a large pile of snow off to one side, halfway between those two lines.

Laura made a bee-line for it, laughing as she urged Craig to hurry and help her dig out the back of the pile so it could be their fort. The snow they'd moved was then packed into snowballs, which they mounded into piles ready to throw.

It was around about then that Laura noticed a group of boys and girls from their class, watching them from one of the park's paths with weird expressions on their faces.

She frowned.

"What's up with them?"

Craig sighed, shaking his head.

"Ignore them. They just can't figure out why I'd rather hang out with little kids and have snowball fights, than go to the diner, complain about homework, and eat pizza if I'm lucky enough to have the spare change to buy one."

Jack drifted down, landing on the edge of their fort.

"In short, they're boring and, like typical teenagers who have let go of belief, have no clue anymore as to the true meaning of fun." He pointed to himself. "I, on the other hand, am still a barrel of laughs and good cheer at the grand old age of three-hundred."

As he chuckled, Laura glanced at him. His actual age had never come up in conversations before now.

"You're three-hundred years old? When is your birthday?"

Jack shrugged.

"Fourteenth of March."

Laura's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's just after next week!" She looked at Craig. "We _have_ to have a party! He'll be three-hundred and one! It's the first birthday of a whole new century!"

Craig glanced at her, and then at the over-the-top pleading expression Jack was giving him in an attempt to be funny.

"Ok, we'll ask my parents. But I doubt it's going to end up being more than you having dinner at ours, and us ending it with a birthday cake. We can't do anything that would look too weird if our neighbours notice."

Jack smirked.

"Or you, Laura, and your parents could come have the party at my place." He punched a fist into the air, whooping. "Oh yeah! This is going to be fun! As the Birthday Boy I get to invite the guests, so I'm going to invite Sandy!"

Craig brightened at that, having never met the immortal in question. He then noted Laura's unspoken, curious question, and answered it.

"The Sandman, the bringer of good dreams. His friends call him Sandy."

Meanwhile Jack had took off and made an abrupt change of direction, pelting a nearby seven-year-old with a snowball before yelling.

"Free for all!"

Behind him, Craig and Laura were forced to take cover when they were immediately targeted by over twenty kids. Laura then giggled.

"He's really three-hundred years old?"

Craig's expression became bemused.

"His excuse is that he's the living embodiment of fun, and fun only has to be serious when it has to be serious... The rest of the time, fun is chaos and snowballs."

A bucket-worth of snow was dropped on Craig's head from above, followed by the sound of Jack laughing. In retaliation, Craig grabbed a one of his pre-made snowballs and threw it in an arc that nailed the Spirit of Winter. Of course Jack had let it hit him. Where was the fun if people always missed?

The snowball war went on for an hour, before the kids start heading home to warm up, and Jack left to track down Sandy. Craig and Laura only saw him twice in fleeting passes over the next few days, usually he was sat telling stories to the local kids before flying off again.

And then the day came, Monday the fourteenth of March. It wasn't a Snow Day unfortunately, since Ariko would have chased Jack down and yelled at him if he'd slipped a last late one in. It meant the day dragged a bit for Craig and Laura, as they endured school and then sprinted to the Bennett House as soon as it was over.

David and Marie were already ready and waiting, with warm coats, gloves, and ice-skates on hand to take with them. Craig's father shouldered the bag containing those, and then all four of them headed out to the pond.

Jack was there waiting for them, wearing a very wide grin, and he waved for them to follow him into the woods.

"This way. I had to put the mirror where none of the neighbours might see you vanishing into thin air." A short way under the trees he then stopped beside a large disk of ice, practically bouncing in excitement. "I've never actually had any mortals except Ombric or the Selkies see my sanctuary before. You're the first!"

He dashed through the mirror, which showed what appeared to be a passageway carved into solid ice, and Laura frowned.

"He's never had any of your family come visit him there?"

David placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the portal.

"He's never had the need to. For him, coming to visit us in the Bennett House where he's perfectly comfortable, meant far more sense than bringing us to his home where we'd have to wrap up in thick clothing or c0ome down with hypothermia."

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Good point." They stepped through the mirror, and immediately passed from spring-chill to freezing air. Laura then shivered. "Whoa, it's cold here."

Jack's voice called from just along the passage.

"It's just below freezing. This is as warm as I can make the Winter Sanctuary. It just can't get any warmer than this in here." He waved for them to follow. "Come on, everyone else is waiting. You're going to be surprised who I managed to talk into coming."

The four mortals followed him along the frozen passage, until they reached the point where it opened into a vast cavern. The sight made them stop in awe, for everywhere there were garlands and streamers of dreamsand hanging from the stalactites above, and little golden snowflakes also fell among the drifting of normal snow coming down.

They were then startled from their staring, when a gaggle of Winter Sprites scurried over and began trying to push them towards the plaza. Laura had already been told all about Jack's Lieutenants, so she had no trouble seeing the massive white stag and tiger near a table and chairs made of ice. Could clearly see a groundhog passed out under the table, having gotten drunk on eggnog that wasn't even alcoholic. She also had no trouble seeing the two Slavic and Asian women who came over to welcome them.

Marzanna shook hands with David as she introduced herself, and in the meantime Yuki shooed the sprites from around their feet and pulled Marie into a hug. An action she repeated with Craig and Laura, much to the boy's embarrassment and the girl's delight.

"It's wonderful to have you here! Jack's been practically bouncing off the walls for the past three days."

She and Laura both giggled, before they were interrupted by Jack coming over with a little golden man at his side.

Sandy smiled and waved at the four mortals, before he fired off a rapid succession of symbols above his head. Jack translated.

"He said 'Happy to meet you all. We're going to have lots of fun. I'm the Sandman, Bringer of Good Dreams'."

Laura, who was awestruck at meeting the Sandman, murmured quietly.

"He really said all that with just those symbols?"

Jack shrugged and glanced at Sandy.

"Well if you want it exactly, he drew 'happy meet, I Sandman, good dream give'. With Sandy, you have to fill in the little bits for him, otherwise it takes him forever to say anything if he tries to do every word."

Sandy grinned at that, nodding, and then he pointed to the table made out of ice. It had an array of cookies shaped like snowmen, stars, and just regular cookies. There were also three fruitcakes, and a small keg's worth of eggnog, and a birthday cake topped with ice-cream that Yuki had made.

Craig stared at it all.

"Where did you get all that?"

Sandy started to chuckle silently, as Jack laughed more openly.

"I may or may not have broken into North's kitchens, and slipped all that to Sandy, before seeing if I could get into the toy factory... I still can't get past those yetis; Phil caught me again. But I don't think they discovered the missing food before he'd already thrown me outside."

Marie raises her eyebrows.

"So I'm guessing you'll be on the Naughty List again this year."

Jack's grin widened.

"Hey, I need to live up to my reputation. If I didn't try to break into the toy factory at least once a year, Phil would wonder what happened to me... Although I still think North has no clue I've been trying. I don't think Phil has told him." Jack turned, looking to where two invisible individuals were picking over the cookie each of them had been given, as they tried to decide if they really wanted to eat them or not. "But back to the matter of introducing guests... That's Achieng and Oisin over there, so you four need to close your eyes, focus on believing in an African woman who wears tribal clothing and her hair in braids, and a bearded English man wearing furs and leathers."

All four mortals did so, Achieng and Oisin remaining bored and oblivious until both felt belief click into place. Neither of them was a stranger to the sensation, they'd been around too long to have never had one or two believers in the 'Spirits of Summer and Autumn' crop up by chance. But neither was prepared when Laura strode over and curtseyed to them.

"It's an honour to meet you, Achieng Sunblessed, Oisin Leaffall. I'm Laura Pendel, and these are Jack's relatives; David, Marie, and Craig Bennett."

Both Achieng and Oisin went still in surprise, staring, until Jack landed behind them and gave them a small shake.

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't introduce you to the other guests? It wouldn't have been fair to invite you to this party, and have you be invisible to some of those here. Any mortal can believe in any immortal, here in my Sanctuary."

Achieng flushed a little, clearing her throat, before she inclined her head to Laura and the Bennetts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Laura grinned.

"Even if you've still not figured out how you managed to let Jack talk you into coming."

Achieng's expression became incredulous at that, while in the meantime Oisin coughed for a few moments before chuckling quietly.

"We should have expected that, and you are quite right. I _was_ thinking that. It's a pleasure to meet such a witty young lady. I dare say you'd have Ariko in a fit of temper, almost as fast as Jack can manage it."

Jack smirked.

"Well if she can rile her up just by looking at her for less than a second, I will admit defeat."

An elderly voice interrupted, making all of them turn to look towards another Ice Mirror placed close by.

"I see you're still playing word-games. If you desire to pit your wits at wordplay, I'm sure Mr Qwerty would be delighted to face off against you."

Ombric smiled warmly, stood there in his robes with staff in hand. The book-like Mr Qwerty fluttered in the air beside him, it being unusual for the bookworm to leave Santoff Claussen. But that wasn't the biggest surprise...

No, the massive white Himalayan Snow Goose was by far the _biggest_ thing to have squeezed through the mirror, although the apparently middle-aged woman stood with it, and a slender boy who glowed like starlight, were by far the least-expected.

Jack gaped, having no trouble in recognising the pair. Even if he'd never had chance to meet either during his two-hundred and eighty-three years as an immortal.

"Katherine and Nightlight!"

Katherine smiled, her goose, Kailash, honking in greeting.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Jack. Ombric's told me so much about you, and about how much the children of Burgess have enjoyed you telling my stories to them."

As Jack hastened over, scrambling to show them courtesy, Katherine then reached out and pulled him into a hug. She then glanced at the glowing boy, who tilted his head and smiled as well.

"Nightlight says 'hello'. He doesn't speak with words, but rather with his heart. Few but the Immortals can hear him, but even so he tends to make himself understood."

Nightlight took a step forward, swinging his diamond-topped staff to his back, where it then hung as though held there by something. He then opened the small bag he held, and pulled out a silvery box.

He held it out to Jack, and shook it a little when the Spirit of Winter hesitated. Laura then nudged him, her and the Bennetts having managed to focus their belief on Nightlight thanks to Katherine's introduction, and she pointed to the box.

"I think that's a birthday present. Aren't you going to open it."

Nightlight chuckled quietly and waved the box again, before Jack at last accepted and opened it. What he pulled out was a slender strap of some sort of silvery mesh, which fastened with a silver buckle, and he regarded it with puzzlement.

"A belt?" He blinked. "It's a bit long to be a belt, and I don't exactly need one.. But um, it's a lovely present, thank you."

The latter part of that was said rather hastily, when Yuki had frowned and glared at him for being apparently ungrateful. Katherine then rescued him, by explaining what it actually was.

"It's not a belt, it's for your _staff_. It's made of Moonsilver, which can conduct the power of belief. Nightlight has one; it's what's holding his staff to his back right now."

With a quick gesture she divested Jack of his staff and the gift, touching it to the strap before letting go of the wood. The staff then hung from strap, even though there was no apparent connection holding the two together, and she handed it back.

"It will stick to the strap if you want it to, and the strap will release it if you want it to. You just have to use belief, that it will hold or release it whenever you need one or the other."

Jack took hold of both, tugging them apart in the manner she'd said. And then he looked between the silvery strap and his blue, knitted sweater.

"I'm not sure it will look right worn over this. I think it'll make my clothing snag."

Katherine rolled her eyes at his uncertainty, divested him of strap and staff again, and handed both to Nightlight. She then proceeded to grip Jack's sweater and haul it up over his head.

"That's because it's meant to be worn _under_ your clothing."

Jack barely had a moment to protest, before Katherine had pulled off his sweater and thrown the strap over his head. She then tugged his left arm through it, so it would cross his torso, and began to adjust the buckle so that it would fit correctly.

And as if Jack weren't embarrassed enough already, it got worse a moment later... When in obvious relation to a conversation at some past point, Laura elbowed Craig and pointed at the Spirit of Winter.

"Ha! I was right when I said he wouldn't have a hairy chest!"

All around her Sandy, David, Marie, all the Lieutenants, Achieng, Oisin, and Ombric burst out laughing. Beside her, Craig put his head in his hands. The teenager was flushing a shade of red that was almost as vivid as the colour Jack's face had turned.

Jack pointedly looked anywhere but at any of them, waiting until Katherine was done before practically snatching back his sweater and pulling it on. He was still flushing when Nightlight passed his staff back to him, and he clung to it until Cernunnos cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to test it?"

Jack winced, took a deep breath, and swung his staff around his right shoulder as Nightlight had done. When the length of wood touched between his shoulder-blades, it then stuck in place at an angle as he let go.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at it, noting that it was iced with frost at the point where it was 'held' by the strap under his sweater, and as a test he then kicked off the ground with the intention of floating in the air.

He found that his powers channelled through his staff as they always did, reassuringly steady, before he landed again and took hold of his staff once more.

"It works, but I think I'll still hold my staff most of the time." He looked to Katherine and Nightlight. "But you're right in that it'll let me carry things with both hands if I need to, and still be able to fly. Thanks."

At the back of the nearby group of individuals, Zuě Hu called out.

"Should we perhaps begin with the food? Before it freezes?"

Everyone glanced at each other, before all of them hastened to the table to devour the feast that had come, mostly, from Santa's kitchens. After that, everyone but Achieng, Ombric, Mr Qwerty, and Kailash set about ice-skating on the little rink Jack set up for them. Oisin being the surprise participant, who proved to in fact be quite good at it.

When the party finally ended a couple of hours later, and Laura and the Bennetts had been sent home, Katherine, Kailash, Mr Qwerty, and Ombric departed as well. Those three were followed closely by Achieng and Oisin, until only the Lieutenants of Winter and Nightlight remained.

The Lieutenants headed off to the Residence and Garden respectively, and it was then that Nightlight pointed to the opening in the cavern ceiling. Up above, night had fallen, and after grinning in agreement, both he and Jack flew up and up until they were above the clouds.

Once up there, Nightlight landed on the top of the clouds, patting their surface with a hand as though they were solid, in an invitation for Jack to come sit beside him.

Jack did so, a little startled to find that the cloud they'd just flown through was now supporting their weight. He then raised his eyebrows, able to guess why.

"That's a neat trick."

Nightlight nodded in agreement, and then he let out a sigh and looked up at the moon. All of a sudden he'd become very sombre, and a moment later his words were whispering into Jack's mind.

_'It is, and dancing upon the clouds always brings me great joy, but I must apologise and admit that it was not for games that I invited you up here.'_ He glanced at Jack. _'How much do you know about me, Guardian of Fun?'_

Jack might have flinched at the revelation of Nightlight knowing his secret, but for the fact he did know rather a bit about this star-gilt youth.

"You're the Guardian of the Man in the Moon, his protector. The one who held Pitch imprisoned for near uncountable years, until a moonbeam accidentally released you both around about four-hundred years ago."

Nightlight fiddled with the diamond dagger atop his staff, the moonbeam in question still gleaming within it.

_'And since the final battle with him, at that time, I have watched... searched... for signs as to when he would return and strike out again.'_ The boy's expression became grim. _'I have seen... glimpses... in recent times. During the past ten years or so. He may have gained the ability to walk in light back then, even if his Fearlings cannot, but he has not used it. Never during day have I glimpsed him, and only when the moon is hidden by clouds have I see flickers of him at night. But still, I know he is stirring.'_

Jack stared, his expression hardening with concern, but there was also a glimmer of hope.

"Pitch is about to make his move? Does this mean that the Man in the Moon is about to call me into the open?"

Nightlight winced in apology, and shook his head.

_'Tsar Lunar agrees that Pitch will make his move soon, but 'soon' by Immortal standards. It could be in two months, or it could be twenty years. There is no way to tell, for the Fearlings have not changed their patterns of action. Either he doesn't intend to mobilise them until the last moment, or he plans to use something else instead. You must continue to remain a secret, until we are certain when Pitch is about to strike.'_

Jack gritted his teeth, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his staff.

"Have you reported this to Sandy and the other Guardians?"

Nightlight shook his head, grimacing.

_'No. Except for the Sandman, the others tend to... fluster. Toothiana, North, and Aster are all of the opinion that four-hundred years of silence from Pitch, means he's been beaten down so low he will never be back. But you and Sandy both know that not to be true. I can tell you, because you have already spent over a hundred years waiting and preparing for his return.'_

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that. After handling the World Wars without a single hiccup, the other three are so laid back about the possibility of Pitch ever coming back, that they're practically horizontal." Jack paused, thinking. "Though, I suppose that's why you're here, isn't it. I've already been waiting all this time, with no idea when it would be over, and at last I can see that the end of that waiting is in sight. That's why Tsar Lunar sent you, isn't it? So I would know my wait is nearing its end."

The boy beside him nodded, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

_'The Tsar never intended for you to have to wait this long. He expected Pitch to make his move much sooner.'_ He touched a finger to Jack's chest, where the strap was. _'That is also why he sent this as a gift... and as an apology. You will be able to weave your frostdust with ease, and still be able to fly. Instead of being forced to stay on the ground and stand on your staff to use that power of your heart.'_

Jack's eyes widened a little, in surprise at that revelation. Nightlight was right, he _had_ been land-bound while using that ability. Flying with a staff wedged between his feet was incredibly awkward, to the point he'd given up on it after a few tries. To be able to fly, and have his hands free to fully wield his frostdust, was a gift of tremendous value.

Jack brought a hand to his chest, able to feel the strap as a smooth band beneath his sweater, and then he looked up at the moon.

"Thank you, and don't worry. Even if Sandy and I are the only Guardians who are on watch for Pitch, we'll be ready." He grinned. "You can count on that."

There was no answer from the Man in the Moon, but on this occasion Jack didn't need one. Instead, he grinned as he and Nightlight swooped up into the air beneath the stars. The glowing boy following him, as the two of them began dart and race among the clouds. Chasing the moonbeams that shone down around them.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I gave Jack a way to use his staff but not hold it, after being bugged by the fact Jack uses both hands to do frostdust and so couldn't fly while using it. I didn't want him land-bound.**

**But still, the idea led to me finally getting Jack to meet Katherine and Nightlight, so that's a definite plus! :D**

**...Oh, and it also let me put in Shirtless!Jack :P**


	48. A 'White' Wedding

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I accidentally missed Dig out of the party in the last chapter, so the first 300 or so readers haven't seen the fix. The "fix" being that Dig was passed out under the table, having drunk too much eggnog (which was not alcoholic. Jack would never give booze to two under-age teens). Yep, Dig's such a lightweight that he can become sozzled on non-alc eggnog :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 48: A "White" Wedding

It had been heart-warming to see the bond between Craig and Laura, as they had progressed through the rest of high-scool and graduated. He'd smiled as he viewed those events through his Ice Mirrors, during the seasons he wasn't in Burgess, and contented himself with the letters the family and Laura would leave for him on the high shelf in the Bennett House's living room.

He'd watched with pride as both youths had spurned the choice of leaving Burgess to go to college elsewhere, and had instead taken up apprenticeships. Laura now worked for Marie Bennett, in her accounting business, and was studying from home a degree in mathematics and finance. Craig was apprenticing under his grandfather, at the Burgess Museum, to become the next curator. Something the family could get away with, after trading part of the land they'd owned in The Village.

They'd given it to the town, to build a new junior-school on, in exchange for half-ownership of the museum. No one had questioned it, not once Andrew and Craig began to plan an expansion of the popular public building, and new exhibits to show off the more recent history of the town. They were also planning to add a café in the extension, and a facility for school groups. With luck, both would draw in people from the surrounding towns, and perhaps even further afield. Because Burgess was unique, in ways that in these modern times were starting to draw more and more attention. People beyond the town were starting to take a greater interest in its mythical and yet apparently real patron; Jack Frost.

Burgess was once again changing, if only in a small ways, and a new school for kids thirteen or under, in the neighbourhood close to the park, was always going to be a plus for Jack. Until now they'd been in the slightly decrepit old buildings on the other side of the town. And more people, tourists or otherwise, being drawn in wouldn't hurt either. Knowledge of his existence beyond the bounds of his current Range of Belief, would be important once that restriction was lifted. Those stories of him would be kindling spark for the belief of the world's children, when the day came that he could at last step forward as a Guardian.

But of all the events and developments of recent years, there was one that Jack had been looking forward to the most... The day Craig _finally_ asked Laura to marry him.

It had happened just a couple of days before the end of winter, just that short while before Jack was due to leave, nearly six years to the day after the birthday party that Laura had insisted on. It had been a running joke for Jack, to tease Craig about how long it was taking. Craig's argument had been that he'd wanted a secure job, to support her, before taking that plunge. And that was when he'd asked her, the day after he succeeded his grandfather as the curator of the Burgess Museum.

That had been a few months ago, what with it now being the middle of Northern Summer in the year 2000. A new millennium, that so many of the people of the world looked to as a chance of a fresh start. To strive forward and succeed, and that was just what Craig and Laura were setting out to do. They were already planning their wedding, and knew they wanted it to be during winter. And that was what now had Jack sighing, as he set aside the letter he'd just collecting using an Ice Mirror.

Laura wanted the wedding to take place on the day of the Festival of First Snow, and had asked if he could tell her what date it would be.

Jack ran a hand over his face, before getting up out of the chair in his bedroom within the Ice Palace. For a problem like this, sending a written reply wouldn't be enough. And so he conjured an Ice Mirror large enough to step through, and passed through it to enter the Bennett House. Middle of summer it might be in the town, Achieng wouldn't mind a passing visit if by slim chance she noticed he was there.

Laura was in the living room, pouring over wedding magazines to get ideas, as eager as a child instead of the twenty-three-year-old she now presently was. His appearance a short way from her made her jump in surprise, before she leapt to her feet when she realised who it was.

"Jack! You got my letter?"

The Spirit of Winter, winced and nodded.

"I did, and I suppose there's no easy way to say this." He took a deep breath. "I won't be able to give you a date for the first snows in Burgess, until about a month at most before they happen. With the whole 'global warming' thing going on, the weather patterns have been a bit unpredictable in places. Of course most of what's going on is just the start of a new climate-cycle, of the world becoming warmer then cooler, but humans are contributing to it at least a little. It means I can't plan in advance as much as I used to, in case a glitch in the weather crops up."

Laura's hopeful expression had faded with his words, but she was understanding as she sighed in disappointment.

"It's not your fault, and I guess it was a little selfish of me to ask when I should have known you couldn't answer. I just _really_ wanted the wedding to take place during the festival. So it could be something extra-special to welcome you back home to Burgess for the winter."

The way she slumped back down into her seat, downcast, made Jack wince again. What she'd asked wasn't selfish at all, not when she'd wanted it to do something special for him. He'd attended dozens of Bennett Family weddings over the centuries, and to be truthful not one of them had taken place during the Festival of First Snow. Many in the family had tried to time it right, but so far none had managed it.

He mulled over it for a moment, making mental calculations, before clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Um... Book the wedding for the 25th of November. I can't promise anything, but that date is your best bet."

Moments later he was enveloped in a hug, and Laura had joyful tears in her eyes.

"_Thank you!_ I promise, the wedding will be something wonderful for you to remember!"

"I'm sure it will be."

Jack eased himself out of her hold, giving her one last smile before he returned back through his mirror and dismissed it. And once he was back in his room within the Winter Sanctuary, he then began to berate himself for thinking he could pull this off.

Mother Nature had been a lot more strict of late, due to the 'global warming thing'. It was true, humanity's burning of fossil fuels, and the act of deforesting massive areas, over the past couple of centuries _had_ affected the weather patterns. Of course it wasn't that it was all happening now, she and the Spirits of the Seasons had been balancing minor blips during all of that time, it was just it was becoming far more noticeable now.

Especially around the edges of the Arctic Circle, where glacial ice had been retreating rather rapidly, and sea-ice wasn't reaching as far and melting sooner. It wasn't so noticeable in the Arctic Circle, but even so there were still signs around the edges there too. The world was warming up, just a tiny amount, but it still made a large difference to the regions that were normally the Bastions of Winter, where that season held sway almost all year-round.

Jack cursed to himself, leaving his room to go to one of the rooms adjacent to the Hall of Mirrors. He'd turned it into a study of sorts a couple of decades back, and had begun keeping records of some of the more unusual weather patterns so he could better plan for the coming years. He also had a chart, showing all the dates for Northern and Southern Winter Thresholds for the past hundred-and-fifty years. A few recent ones had been rather later than usual, but only by a few days outside the norm, and the past three had been reasonably typical. November 24th was right in the middle of the average range for the past ten years, meaning snow on that day would be a November 25th festival.

Jack left the palace and went to the Winter Garden, where he then sat in one of the trees and looked down at the small pond. He'd been there for about an hour, when Cernunnos came out from among the trees and glanced up at him.

"You're looking rather thoughtful. Something on your mind?"

Jack didn't answer immediately, but relented when the stag continued to regarding him knowingly.

"Laura wants the wedding to be during the Festival of First Snow. But with Mother Nature being so picky lately, I can't guarantee when Northern Winter Threshold will be."

Cernunnos tilted his head, his massive antlers knocking snow off the branches above him.

"Then I would guess you gave her a date?"

Jack nodded, still glum, and the stag then laughed. It was enough to startle Jack into staring at him.

"_How_ is that funny?"

Cernunnos chuckled for a moment more, and then explained.

"For someone who once accused Ariko of being stuck into habits of how to do things, you've failed to notice you've done that yourself... Whoever said Burgess has to have its first snow of the new winter season, on the day of Winter Threshold?"

Jack went utterly still, gaping at his Lieutenant, before thumping back against the truck of his tree in wondering at how he could have been so stupid. He then brought a hand to his face.

"It was just a holdover from before we changed the way the seasonal transitions were done, since if I went back there before Winter Threshold, Oisin would have hassled me over it. After we changed that, I didn't think about the fact I could choose Burgess' first snow for any date I wanted." He started to smile, and laughed. "So long as it's within a week either side of the Threshold, Burgess' latitude and climate means I won't be unbalancing anything. I can just ease it in anywhere in that period, so long as I'm careful!"

Cernunnos nodded, smiling as much as a stag could smile.

"So, are you going to tell her?"

Jack leapt into the air, grinning wickedly.

"Nope! I'm going to keep it as a surprise, and plan the best 'first snow' for Burgess I've done in a century!"

~(-)~

"_And now for the local weather. Tomorrow's forecast for the region of Kirktown and Burgess, is dry with patchy sunshine, and a temperature of thirty-six Fahrenheit. Winds are expected to change to easterly at the end of the week, bringing wet weather and a chance of sn-_"

The TV turned off, Laura casting aside the remote before heading for her room with her shoulders slumped. Her wedding dress was hung on the wardrobe in the corner, almost seeming to taunt her. It looked like the wedding wasn't going to be on the festival day, and worse, it was going to happen before Jack was even back. What if he was too busy shepherding winter further up north, to slip into town and watch the ceremony?

She sat on the edge of her bed, head in hands, doing her best not to cry. She'd been looking forward to the wedding _so much_. She'd pinned so much hope on Jack being there, that knowing there was a chance he might not be, was crushing.

Craig entered the room and came to sit beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"He'll come. You don't need to worry. Jack's never missed a Bennett Family Wedding, ever, not even when they've happened before the first snow. It'll still be a special day, you'll see. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

Laura sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it won't be the same." She bit back a sob. "It's silly, but I wanted to be able to go out into the backyard the day after the wedding and have a snowball fight with him there. Before we go catch the plane to go on our honeymoon. I wanted to be able to really _include_ him, as a part of the family."

"I know."

Craig hugged her, neither of them noticing the pale face of the figure floating outside the window.

Jack smiled to himself, snow already dusting down to coat Burgess in a veil of white, and carefully set his hand to the window. He then conjured frost on the inside, in the shape of a small bird, and summoned it to life to flutter round the room before puffing into a small cloud of snowflakes.

Craig and Laura both flinched in surprise when the little frost-sparrow appeared. But by the time it had turned to snow, and they'd looked to the window, Jack was already gone. But there was a message written in frost upon the glass.

'Here's your white wedding.'

Below the message was a smiley face, and the sight of it made them both laugh as they looked beyond it and saw the falling snow.

Craig hugged her again, smiling.

"I guess he's just made the weathermen wrong... again."

Both of them began to laugh even more at that, loud enough that Jack could hear it from his perch on the roof. He too was smiling, a bright smile which he was still wearing when Craig was shooed out of the house at eight o'clock when his and Laura's mothers arrived.

Craig went back to the house near the pond, which his parents had now moved out of so he and Laura could have it as was family tradition. Jack was already inside when he arrived, and was 'chilling' the pack of beer which had been left on the kitchen counter.

Jack grinned when he saw him.

"So, you both like my wedding present?"

Craig returned the smile as he glanced at the clock.

"It's wonderful, and you know it. Now, Dad, Granddad, and a couple of my friends will be round in about fifteen minutes. Do you think you can behave yourself while they're here?"

Jack pasted on an innocent expression.

"Of course I can!"

To give him credit, Jack did manage to 'behave' himself over the course of the following two hours. Even if Craig, David, and Andrew had to fight not to laugh every time the unseen Jack pulled faces or made joking comments at practically everything the other guests said.

When they did leave at eleven o'clock, and Craig went upstairs to bed, Jack remained in the unlit house for a few more minutes before sighing contentedly and heading outside. It was time for one last wedding present.

When the people of the town woke the following morning, there was a perfect, pristine covering of three inches of snow everywhere. Tiny icicles hung from most of the trees, and the most glorious patterns of frost covered every surface dark enough to show them off to best effect. The morning sun added to the dazzling effect, an extra sparkle of wonder for the people as the festival was set up in the park.

Jack watched them from his perch atop the church spire, waiting for the wedding to begin. Guests were already starting to arrive, and he only descended when Craig, David, Andrew, and Claire showed up. He'd put on his cloak for the occasion, over his blue sweater, reasoning that he'd look a bit less 'walked in off the street' casual for the ceremony. Of course he still wasn't wearing any shoes, but that was besides the point. He never wore shoes.

As the ceremony began, and it was time for Craig to head to the altar, Jack walked in with him alongside David who was the 'best man'. But in truth there were two best men, meaning Jack chose to wait at the side of the altar during the ceremony, just as he'd done for so many others. And when Laura arrived, he was also as awestruck as the rest of them.

Her dress was very simple, yet the edges of her veil, dress, and her train were decorated with dozens of snowflakes in various sizes. Even her earrings were little snowflakes with a pearl set into them. She looked like a snow princess.

Jack watched the ceremony with joy and pride, and when it finished at eleven o'clock, Craig invited his guests to follow the wedding group to the park after the photos at the church were taken.

A very gentle snowfall started just as Craig and Laura came out of the church, like frozen confetti, and it continued until all the photos were done. The whole thing seemed so surreal to the guests, and it continued at the park where the festival was in full swing. Where Jack waited until Craig and Laura were placing their berries, before dropping out of the sky and frosting over the statue. Much to the disappointment of this year's group of supernatural-seekers, who had moved aside to allow the wedding photographer to get a good view. Not a single one of them got any footage of the frosting taking place.

The perfect day continued, although Jack missed the reception in order to do his customary festival snowball fight with the town's children. But he was there the following morning, in the backyard of the Bennett House, stood between two snow-forts that were well-stocked with piles of snowballs.

He chuckled when Laura opened the back-door and looked out.

"I heard you wanted a snowball fight before you catch your plane. Everything's ready, if you're up for it and think you can win."

She didn't need telling twice, and dashed back inside to get her coat and boots on. Two minutes later snow was flying everywhere and she was shrieking with laughter, loud enough to bring Craig to the back-door to see who was winning.

The moment he peered out, both combatants changed their target, resulting in Craig getting pelted with snowballs before he charged outside in bare feet and pyjamas to throw himself into the fray. And if he and Laura were both a bit wet when they caught their taxi to the airport an hour later, both were smiling too much to care.

Because the snow and fun times were going to continue during the honeymoon. They were going to go skiing in the Alps, and Jack had promised to show them sledding 'Jack Frost Style'.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, I enjoyed doing this one, even if it had very little dialogue compared to my usual. It's nice to do a fluff chapter like this one once in a while.**

**Also, someone had asked me if I would mention global warming, and of course here it is in this chapter. I personally am somewhat 'in the middle' with regards to global warming. I agree that burning fossil fuels for so long is having an effect, but I'm also inclined to think there are probably natural factors at work as well. So I went for that 'in the middle' viewpoint when I covered Jack's thoughts on the matter :)**


	49. First of the Next Generation

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, the title of this one says it all :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 49: First of the Next Generation

Around a dozen Winter Sprites sat there, in a heap of sorts, their gazes fixed on the object of their attention. Their heads turning from side to side, back and forth, as if they were watching a tennis match. Beside them was Zuě Hu, his attention similarly fixated on the figure pacing to and fro, for Jack had spent much of the past week doing as he was doing right now. Which was to say that it was surprising he'd not worn a groove into the floor of the Hall of Mirrors.

He'd not left it at all since the 'due date' had arrived, even going so far as to shepherd the first advances of Northern Winter via his mirrors rather than going out and doing it directly. It was clear he was determined not risk missing a message by even a few minutes.

Zuě Hu shook his head to himself, and remarked with a hint of humour.

"With the way you're acting, people would think _you_ were the father."

Jack glanced at him, waving his hands in emphasis as he continued to pace.

"The baby was due a week ago!"

Zuě Hu rolled his eyes.

"And doctors can and still do sometimes get their estimates wrong, and it is also hardly a rare occurrence for an infant to be born one or even two weeks late. It could be either of those, or even a combination of the two."

"I know."

Jack finally stopped, and instead stood there radiating tension. Enough so that his Lieutenant began to frown. Zuě Hu got up and walked over, stepping in front of Jack to look at him eye-to-eye in concern.

"You've been rather evasive at times, ever since that birthday party you held here, and it's gotten more frequent ever since Laura and Craig announced they were expecting their first child. You've been keeping secrets from us again, haven't you?"

Jack averted his gaze, an action that as much as admitted to guilt, before he sighed and stepped around the tiger to resume his pacing.

"I'm worried I won't have time to prepare them; Laura and Craig, and their child."

Zuě Hu frowned.

"And what do you mean by 'prepare'?"

Jack once again came to a halt, grimacing.

"Nightlight reported something to me after the party, which since then he's only told Sandy and not any of the other Guardians... He's seen signs of Pitch, skulking around in the shadows, no doubt beginning his plans for a strike." Jack turned to face him, solemn. "He's going to attack, and soon. Nightlight and the Man in the Moon were certain at the time that it would happen within two decades, and that was ten years ago. That means without a doubt that at some point during the _next_ ten years, Pitch will make his move."

Zuě Hu twitched, his ears flicking back and forth uncertainly, before his expression hardened into understanding.

"Which means that Laura and Craig's child will be of an age at which they will be most vulnerable. To face Pitch without flinching, should he seek them out to try and get at you, will take _very_ solid belief in the Guardians."

Jack bowed his head, frustration and unhappiness displayed in every line of his stance.

"All of the kids of Burgess will be a target, but I can't deny that any children belonging to the Bennetts, will be especially at risk once it's revealed that I'm a Guardian. He'll do everything he can to break their belief, them and everyone else in the family, because that's my greatest fear... To be forgotten by them."

The Lieutenant came close again, this time nuzzling Jack's shoulder in support.

"Will you tell them? Will you warn them what is coming and that the time is near?"

Jack shook his head.

"No... Because to warn them would be to make them acknowledge Pitch as a threat, and that would mean admitting to fear of him. That would give him power over them." He raised his head, glancing at the tiger. "I've never even so much as uttered his name around any mortals in Burgess. None of them even know he exists, because in their ignorance they give him no foothold in their hearts. He is the 'Boogeyman' to the children of Burgess, a name heard only from their parents and never validated by me. He is a story that holds no truth in their minds. I intend to keep it that way."

The two of them regarded each other solemnly, Zuě Hu unable to deny the wisdom in Jack's choice. In this case, ignorance really was the best protection. Pitch could not be seen by or touch anyone who did not believe in him. His only weapon against them would be to try and make them fearful, yet the children of Burgess had for centuries been taught to face fear with laughter.

The tiger sighed, reciting the rhyme that Jack taught to his believers.

"'See a shadow stalking you, and it's the time to play. See how many times you laugh, before it runs away'... I must admit, you've taught them well. No Fearling has Touched a child in Burgess in almost two centuries. It's rare for those youths to be unhappy enough to draw them in, and even when they are they've learnt how to chase them away." He smiled a Jack. "I don't think you've anything to worry about. Teach their child the same things you've taught all the others, and they'll be fine."

Zuě Hu headed out to the plaza, the sprites following him, leaving Jack on his own. The Spirit of Winter then took a deep breath and flew up to sit on the spire in the centre of the room, to continue his wait.

It was another eighteen hours before a note dropped to the ice beside him, thrown through the Ice Mirror he'd kept open to the high shelve in the Bennett House's living room. After once glance at the contents, the Hall of Mirrors was then empty, for Jack had vanished through a portal to the house.

Jack could hear someone rushing around upstairs, along with the occasional gasp or moan of pain from Laura. She and Craig had arranged for a home birth, as was family preference, meaning the midwife was likely on the way. All Jack could do was wait downstairs, or rather wait outside. Leaning against the back wall of the house, just as he'd done all those years ago when his sister had been born, and for so many births since.

The midwife arrived after another fifteen minutes, and then the real waiting began. The hours ticking by, seemingly fast and yet agonisingly slow... Until in the early hours of October 22, in this year of 2004, the cries of the newest member born into the Bennett Family rang out clear and strong.

Jack slipped back inside, choosing to stand in a corner out of the way of the midwife when she finally came down thirty minutes later. Craig helped her with her coat, thanking her, before he politely ushered her out with the promise that he'd go to the hospital and register his son's birth the coming afternoon.

Jack couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at hearing that, a _son_. Craig and Laura's first-born was a boy, and by the sound of the child's screeching immediately after the birth, he was a very healthy boy.

Craig closed the door as quickly as good manners allowed him, and carefully waited another fifteen seconds for the sound of the midwife getting into her car, before he at last allowed his joy and excitement to well up. He dashed over to Jack and grabbed him by the hand, practically dragging him up the stairs and into the bedroom where Laura lay propped up on the bed.

She looked exhausted, but that didn't stop her smile when she saw Jack. Her expression as joyful as her husband's as she held out the bundle in her arms.

"Jack, this is James Albert Bennett." She glanced adoringly at her son. "Say hello to your Uncle Jack, Jamie."

Jack had already pulled his powers in close, the frost gone from his clothing, as he accepted the child in his bundle of blankets. Jamie snuffled quietly as he was handed over, but was already too soundly asleep to be woken by the movement. But then even newborns that had been wailing at the top of their lungs when introduced to the Spirit of Winter, had always immediately quietened once in his arms. Family theory was that, somehow, the infants knew they were safe in the arms of a Guardian.

Jack smiled, a soft smile of joy. All his worries about Pitch, forgotten in his moment.

"Hello, Jamie."

Jamie snuffled again, as Jack gently stroked the surprisingly long tufts of brown hair on the baby's head. Just from that, he could guess Jamie would be getting his first haircut before he was even two months old.

Jack handed the infant to Craig, who then set him in the crib in the corner of the room. While he did that, Jack then quietly left the room to allow both new parents to get some rest.

It was a couple of hours later when Jamie began crying to be fed, a need that was quickly tended to. Laura remained upstairs, it being likely she'd gone straight back to sleep again, but Craig came down a few minutes after Jamie had been settled again.

Jack smiled from his seat on the couch, and inclined his head towards the kitchen.

"I made sandwiches for you both. They're wrapped up in the fridge ready for whenever you want them. But if you want me to make pancakes, I can do that too."

Craig sat down in the armchair opposite him, sighing.

"That would be great, but leave it until after Jamie's next feed. Right now all I want is a cup of coffee."

Jack began to get up.

"Then I'll go set a pot to brew."

"Jack, wait."

A Craig's sudden, unexpected interruption, Jack paused and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Craig hesitated, and then grimaced.

"Jack... I don't mean to spoil this moment, but there's something I need to tell you. You know how, in recent years, we've had to be more careful in case the neighbours catch on that you visit us? "ell, they're starting to think something is odd about our family. More odd than usual, that is."

Jack stared at him, confused.

"Are you saying that I have to stay away? Away from him, and any other children you may have?"

At Jack's hurt words, Craig shook head vehemently and went to him.

"No, not that! It's just..." He sighed. "You can visit, but no using your powers in or around the house. No special parties, or anything like that. Just until Jamie is older. That will give time for suspicions to die down, and by then Jamie will be at an age where any strange stories will be put down to youthful imagination, or he'll understand enough not to go around telling them."

Jack glanced at the hand which rest upon his shoulder, then regarded Craig solemnly.

"But if you want to avoid stories that might make the suspicions worse, then you can't let Jamie see me around the house _at all_. I'm pretty distinctive, what with the white hair and staff. As soon as he starts talking, there's every chance he's going to babble about Jack Frost visiting the house. You used to the the same thing, when you were that age."

Craig, after glancing at his wife again, speaks.

"And times were different then, and the neighbours were less-inclined to take the stories seriously." He gave Jack a small smile, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "But, we have an idea how to deal with the problem."

~(-)~

When David and Marie arrived at eight in the morning, it was with much congratulations that they greeted their son when he ushered them into the house. Laura was up and sat on the couch with Jamie in her arms, and the smell of cooking pancakes filled the house with the promise of good food.

But that wasn't the surprising thing... What was surprising was the young, brown-haired man who came out of the kitchen to inform them all that the food was ready. A seeming stranger, dressed smartly in a green sweater, loose dark trousers, and white socks... but whose piercing blue eyes and pale skin were rather familiar.

David and Marie both blinked, trying to place from where they knew this young, unkept-haired man. Until the sight of a certain staff propped in the corner made their eyes widen in realisation.

"_Jack?_"

Jack sighed, and plucked at the wig he had a hard time believing he'd been talked into wearing. It was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Say hello to 'Jackson Overland'. Jamie's uncle, who is actually just a good friend of the family and not really related."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Jamie is here! And they made Jack wear SOCKS! (Yes, I seriously find that more funny than him wearing a wig). Hehehehee! As you can probably imagine, I'm going to have some fun with this :D**


	50. Dumb Logic Gets Dumber

**Alaia Skyhawk: For those who were a bit confused about why Jack would wear a disguise, it's aimed purely at Jamie. Jamie won't learn who his 'Uncle Jack' really is, until after he turns six :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 50: Dumb Logic Gets Dumber

He'd agreed to the disguise, and he completely agreed with the reasoning behind it. For two years, every time he'd entered the Bennett Household he'd endured the wig, wearing the extra pair of trousers over his usual ones, and he'd even grudgingly accepted wearing the socks. But this? This was crossing the line...

"Jack, put on the shoes."

"No."

"Put them on!"

"_No!_"

"Jack, if you don't put them on, I won't let you take Jamie outside to build his first ever snow-fort."

Jack stared at Laura, mouth agape, before his expression turning pleading.

"Aw, now that's not fair! That's _blackmail!_"

Laura waved the offending pair of shoes in front of his nose.

"And Jamie is at the age where he's going to start copying what he sees other people doing. If you don't wear shoes outside when there's snow on the ground, or it's wet, then a day will come when he will start asking why he has to when you don't."

The two of them continued to stare at each other, the seconds ticking by with him under the intense scrutiny of Laura's stubborn frown, before Jack looked away and sighed in defeat. Avoiding the shoes was _not_ worth being unable to build the snow-fort with Jamie.

"..._fine_."

Laura shoved the footwear into his grasp and headed for the stairs.

"Then put them on while I get Jamie into his coat and shoes."

Jack watched her go, resisting the urge to make a face at her retreating back, before he sighed again and eyed up what she'd given him. It was a pair of winter boots, the kind that had no laces or buckles and were instead just pulled on. The inside was lined with fluffy synthetic fleece, and he could already tell they'd be slightly too big. Laura had played it safe in making sure they wouldn't be too small, since it would be easy enough to wear a second pair of socks if they were too large.

Jack grimaced, muttering under his breath as he stalked down into the basement room where everything from his disguise was kept when he wasn't wearing it. There were several pairs of spare socks in the box up on the top shelf, and he sat on the stool in the corner to put on a second pair and then... the dreaded boots.

Once they were on, Jack got up and stood there wearing the same expression of utter disgust as someone would if they'd stepped on something foul and slimy while barefoot. Even before he'd become immortal, he'd almost never worn shoes, and even those he had worn had been mostly restricted to threadbare shoes or sandals. Never in his life had he worn footwear as study as this, or as restrictive, and he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

He trudged towards the stairs back up to the kitchen and, after listening to confirm Laura was still up in Jamie's room, rebelliously flew up them even though it did take a lot more effort than when he had his staff. He then went straight outside, crunching through the snow that coated the backyard, and tried not to cringe at how unnatural it felt for him to have a barrier between him and the crisp white snow.

He waited a couple more minutes, scuffing his booted feet through the snow, until he heard the back door open and he turned to face it.

Laura was smiling as she urged Jamie outside, the two-year-old wrapped up in coat, gloves, and hat. The little boy then grinned when he saw Jack, and began to charge towards him.

"Unc' Jack!"

Jamie chortled as he ran, his giggling cut off as he tripped and fell face-first into the snow. But it resumed the moment Jack went over and picked him up. Jack then crouched down to his level, his annoyance at the boots forgotten now that he was focused on the boy, and he grinned as he pointed to the snow.

"Let's build a snow-fort."

"Yeah! Snow snow snow!"

Jamie jumped up and down as he crowed his delight, he and Jack soon piling snow into a wall. Laura watched them from the kitchen window while cleaning the breakfast dishes. It was there that Craig found her, giving her a hug before he too began to watch through the window.

"So you actually got him to wear the boots? I'm impressed."

Laura chuckled.

"It's called 'blackmail'. No boots, no playing outside with Jamie. He gave in after less than a minute."

Craig started to laugh as well, before he sighed.

"Do you really think he'll be alright babysitting Jamie tonight?"

His wife nudged him.

"And here I've always been told it's supposed to be the mother who worries about things like that... Jamie will be in bed and asleep before we go the restaurant. Jamie always sleeps through the night now, and Jack will probably spend the entire evening watching the TV. This will be our first night out for a meal, with _both_ of our parents, since before our son was born."

"I still think it may have been better to hire a babysitter."

He got another nudge to the ribs.

"And babysitters cost. Jack will look after him for free."

"We're not exactly poor these days. We own _half_ of the Burgess Museum, and my family owns and rents out four of the other houses in The Village."

Laura gave him a long look.

"That's still no excuse to waste money if we don't need to. Besides, it wouldn't be fair on Jack if we called in a paid babysitter now."

Craig remained silent for a moment, and then sighed in resignation.

"Well I can't exactly disagree with that. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it, although the last time was during 1952."

Laura placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Jack will be here, and there will be lights on in the house. No one will know we don't have a mundane babysitter, unless they spy on the house _all _day."

She set aside the last of the cleaned plates, and headed for the living room. Craig watched her go, still not exactly sure.

"I guess so."

The day progressed from there, with Jack bringing Jamie indoors after an hour to warm up. He then sat and read stories to the boy, before discretely vanishing for a couple of hours to let the child calm down before it was time for his bath and then bed.

Jack returned, emerging from the basement after re-donning his 'normal' clothes and brown wig, at eight o'clock as Laura was tucking Jamie in.

The Spirit of Winter smiled at Craig, who was sat downstairs, and then flopped down into the heaped cushions of one of the living room armchairs.

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about." Jack pointed at him. "You are going to go out, have_ fun_, and tomorrow you're going to ask yourself why you got so stressed about letting me babysit."

The living room door opened, and Laura came in all ready in a blue dress and white shawl.

"Craig, I'm ready to go. Jamie is asleep."

When Craig glanced at him, Jack inclined his head in her direction.

"Go on."

Craig hesitated a moment more before he got up and followed Laura out. The sound of the car pulling out of the driveway soon followed, and Jack sighed to himself before picking up the TV remote and starting to flip through the channels looking for something interesting. Craig's incessant worrying over having him babysit, was enough to make him shake his head in bemusement. With the TV on, channels being changed, and light on, who the heck was going to think there was no one but a sleeping child in the house?

But then people do say that if you insist something won't go wrong, it will... Because about twenty minutes after Craig and Laura left, someone knocked on the front door.

Jack went rigid, turning his head slowly to look into the hallway at the front door, and then dropped the remote as he leapt to his feet. He then dashed to the door and looked through the peep-hole, overcome with the urge to curse when he saw who was out there.

Mrs Werrin, the neighbourhood snoop. If anything scandalous went on, she was the old lady who _always_ seemed to know about it.

She knocked again and Jack started to panic, the immortal flustering on the spot for a moment before on impulse he blew a small dose of frostdust at her out through the letterbox. He then yanked the door open, and prayed as he pasted on a friendly, casual smile... Even as, in his mind, he was screaming that he must be _completely crazy_.

"Oh, hi there, you must be Mrs Werrin from across the street. Craig and Laura have told me a lot about you, and how you helped them with their yard sale last summer. I'm Jackson Overland, Craig's father's brother's wife's cousin twice removed or something like that. I don't bother trying to remember it, family is family."

He held out his hand in greeting, praying beyond anything that his frostdust, which he normally only used in this way to help fiancées and wives of the Bennett Family start to believe in him, would give him the sliver of an opening.

Out on the doorstep, Mrs Werrin blinked amid the blue sparkles over her eyes, and he could see her mind searching for the logical explanation for the door opening by itself. She'd at least faintly heard his words thanks to the frostdust, he knew from past experience and from using it to convinced sceptical scientists that they were being stalked by ghosts. But given the totally illogical prospect of the door opening on its own, Mrs Werrin's mind blessedly seemed to seize on the more logical explanation that Jack's words had presented her with.

Jack felt a shiver run up his spine when belief clicked into place, although this belief felt decidedly odd, and Mrs Werrin smiled at him. All brown-haired, blue-eyed, smartly dressed and _normal_-looking him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw Craig and Laura leave, and wondered who was looking after Jamie."

Jack leaned against the edge of the door, keeping his expression friendly as he shrugged.

"Ah yeah, I arrived at four-am this morning and have been sleeping most of the day. I offered to keep an eye on Jamie so they could go have some together-time with their parents, to relax."

Mrs Werrin nodded, now clearly looking for the chance to walk away. Her expectations of finding child-neglect had been totally flattened.

"I see, well that's very kind of you and I know they'll appreciate it. They are such a lovely couple."

Jack gave her a small wave.

"Then I guess I'll see you around. Have a nice night."

He closed the door and collapsed against the wall beside it, feeling like he was about to explode from relief until something occurred to him... Mrs Werrin had _SEEN HIM_. Him, Jack Frost!

He quickly pulled off his wig, the jumper, the trousers and the socks, and jumped out one of the side-windows of the house. Mrs Werrin was still walking to her house as he landed near her, and he started jumping up and down shouting at her.

She didn't respond to the white-haired Spirit of Winter, she didn't even twitch, and when he stepped in front of her she walked right through him. After shuddering at the aftermath of that, he then started to laugh and stood behind her pulling faces in near-hysterical relief. He then went back to the house, put his disguise back on, and spent the rest of the evening telling the winds to blow trickles of frostdust into every house within half-a-mile of the Bennett's home. Because Mrs Werrin, as well as being nosy, was a notorious gossip. By tomorrow afternoon, half the people in Burgess would know that Craig's distant relative, Jack Overland, had been babysitting for the family...

And Jack was planning a prank.

The following morning he slipped out and frostdusted the rest of Burgess, before he went around everywhere whispering in every adult ear he can reach. Murmuring that Jackson Overland was staying at the Bennett house. He then returned to the house, put his disguise back on yet again, and went outside to sit on the porch.

Laura came out around about mid-morning, frowning when she saw him lounging in a chair in full view of the neighbourhood kids.

She kept her words hushed, pointedly not looking at him.

"Jack, what are you doing out here? What if the children point you out, but their parents can't see you?"

Jack shrugged, idly watching a certain old lady sweeping snow off her porch. He then called out, loud enough for his voice to carry across the street.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Werrin."

The old lady looked over, and waves to both Jack and Laura.

"Good afternoon, Mr Overland, Mrs Bennett. Laura, dear, you're so lucky to have a caring young man like him in the family. If only my boys would be so generous with their time."

Laura nearly choked in shock, and forced a smile as she replied.

"Jack has always been a kind soul."

She kept the smile in place, tapping him on the shoulder, and Jack took the hint to head inside. Laura followed, shut the door, and then screamed at him in a voice barely above a whisper.

"_She could see you!_"

Jack started to laugh, propping himself against the wall of the passage trying not to double over with mirth.

"She can see 'Jackson Overland'. That is, she can only see me when I'm wearing the wig and everything else. If I take this off and _fly_ out there, she won't see me. Apparently, believing in a distant relative who visits and offers to look after Jamie for the evening, it a lot easier to do than believing enough in a white-haired Spirit of Winter in order to see him." He shuddered a little, his laughter dimming to chuckles. "But the 'belief' I sense from it feels a bit creepy. Sort of itchy. It's belief, but not true belief, if you can understand the difference. I don't get any power from it."

Laura went utterly still again, her face blanching white.

"Wait, are you saying she came to the house last night?"

Jack nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes after you left. I panicked and hit her with frostdust through the letterbox, and then I opened the door and introduced myself as Jackson Overland. Craig's father's brother's wife's cousin twice removed. Frostdust opened the door of possibility, and Dumb Adult Logic did the rest." He grinned. "On the flipside, I frostdusted the entire population of Burgess this morning, and whispered the name of Jackson Overland to everyone I could. It'll be interesting to see how many people can see me now, when I'm disguised that is." He plucked at his clothing. "It's kinda weird, but the moment I put this getup back on, I sensed the surge in ambient-belief... I currently feel like my clothes are infested with fleas, isn't that _fun_."

There was sarcasm in that last statement, but Laura wasn't in the mood to give him much sympathy. She was still trying to get over the fright of discovering someone _had_ called at the house thinking Jamie had been left unsupervised.

"Well if your little experiment is what caused it, then it's your own fault."

She was trembling a little, be it in anger at his prank or worry at how close a call it had been. Jack settled her in the living-room, so she could watch Jamie playing with his wooden building blocks, and in the meantime he went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

By mid-afternoon Laura had recovered, although she'd scolded Jack quite thoroughly and to the point he'd been left looking rather sheepish. But he brightened up again when Craig arrived back from work at four-thirty, and held in his urge to chuckle as Laura explained to her husband what had happened and what Jack had discovered.

In the silence that followed, Craig looked for a moment as though he would have a nervous breakdown on the spot. But then he let out a sigh, ran a hand over his face, and resigned himself to the situation.

"At this rate, I'm going to be grey before I'm thirty." He frowned for a moment, regarding both his wife and Jack, before pointing at the latter. "Come on, put your boots on and come with me. Let's see if you're actually right."

Jack grimaced.

"Do I _have_ to wear the boots?"

"_Yes._"

Jack sighed theatrically and went to get them, accepting one of Craig's spare coats as well before following his nephew out of the house.

They walked to the local diner, pausing outside to let Jack send frostdust inside. But like with Mrs Werrin, he kept it mild. He wanted the minds of those inside to be opened to a child's way of perception, but he didn't want them all collapsing into fits of giggles or staring a food-fight. Only now did he and Craig enter. The two of them choosing a table in the corner and waiting until one of the waitresses came over.

She smiled, glancing only at Craig, and tapped her pencil on her notebook.

"What can I get you?"

Craig mulled over his choice for a moment, hesitating before speaking to Jack. It the Spirit of Winter was wrong, his nephew was about to look like he was talking to himself.

"I'd like a coffee please, and... What do you want, Jack?"

The waitress looked at where Jack was sitting, blinked as if she'd not noticed him until now, and shook herself from her thoughts.

"One coffee, and you would like?"

Jack smiled at her, hiding his glee.

"Chocolate milkshake." She jotted it down and went to the service hatch. In the meantime Jack was fighting not to burst out laughing as he whispered to Craig. "This is _great_. It's like the world's best prank! When the people expect to see a regular guy dressed in regular clothes, it looks like so long as my frostdust keeps them open to the possibility and they get some prompt about me being here, they see me! It's almost like how children under two, can see me if someone else speaks to me first. And it's _proof_ that immortals really aren't actually invisible, although I suppose appearing in photos or on film was already proof enough of that."

As Jack shrugged in emphasis of his latter statement, Craig hushed him in concern.

"Don't get _too _excited. This isn't a free pass for you to go strolling around town whenever you want. The effects of your frostdust only last about a day and half. You still run the risk of talking to someone who can see you, at the same moment that someone who can't see you comes along. At best the second person won't think much of it, or that the person you're talking to is a bit 'out there'. But at worst someone might start to question why my relative, Jackson Overland, seems to be the subject in a lot of cases of people _talking to themselves_."

Jack frowned, let out and exaggerated sigh, and propped his chin on one hand.

"Ok ok! I know, you're right. But that doesn't mean I can't use the trick when Jamie gets a bit older. He can go the front door, then call his 'Uncle Jack' to come answer it. I'll then poof whoever is outside with a bit of frostdust, and open it just like I did with Mrs Werrin." He smiled wryly. "It also happens that I can make sure now that all of your neighbours see me at least once. You won't have to worry about them being suspicious, when Jamie starts babbling about his Uncle Jack. And I'll be able to babysit him more often too." The waitress came back with the drinks at that moment, and Jack glanced at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jack immediately started drinking his chocolate milk noisily through his straw, and Craig took a deep breath before drinking a gulp of his coffee. Waiting until the waitress had walked away before he spoke.

"I still can't help but think you may have violated some rule for immortals."

Jack grinned.

"Belief is belief, be it from adults or children, and be it gained through honesty or trickery. There _are _no rules about it." He chuckled. "But I do know one thing."

Craig frowned a little.

"And what would that be?"

Jack's voice remained as a conspiring whisper.

"When the day comes that I'm openly a Guardian, and start spreading my frostdust worldwide... I get the feeling that things are going to become a bit _interesting_ for all the Immortals."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, that hint **_**is**_** what it looks like. I'm planning an eventual "New Golden Age" arc, for a point somewhere post-film. Jack is going to be turning life on its head for the Immortals, as if he hadn't done enough of that for some of them already. Hee hee :)**


	51. Family Secret Revealed

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 51: Family Secret Revealed

"Uncle Jack, will you come to the park with us? Jack Frost is going to tell another story about Santa's Workshop!"

"Sorry, kiddo, but I promised your mother I'd help with the Christmas prep. Maybe next time."

Jack glanced at the six-year-old, who was on the verge of pouting in disappointment. Sat there watching his uncle bustle about the kitchen with Laura. That question, or variations of it, had been cropping up more and more of late. Jamie may have only been a young child, but he'd noticed how similar Jack Frost and his uncle's personalities were. He'd now gotten to the point where he was convinced his two favourite playmates should meet each other.

Which was, to say the least, _very_ awkward for Jack.

Jamie continued watch as his uncle rummaged through the vegetable rack for potatoes and carrots, his little frown deepening as Jack then moved to the sink to start peeling them.

"But Uncle Jack! Jack Frost is great, and tells great stories just like you do! Can't you come just this once?"

Laura stepped between Jack and her son, crouching down to the child's level.

"Jamie, Jack made a promise to help me. Besides, adults can't see the Spirit of Winter, you know that. Now go get your coat on so your father can take you to the park, or you'll be late and miss the start of the story."

Jamie hesitated at that, looking around his mother pleadingly at Jack one last time, before Laura resorted to picking him up to take him to his father. Jack took that opportunity to dash down into the basement, quickly pull off his disguise, and step through an Ice Mirror that led to a point high up in the sky above Burgess.

He descended far enough that he could see the log in the park, and the children that were already starting to gather there. He then waited, watching as Jamie and Craig soon arrived, and then the town clock at last struck ten.

With a whoop he dived, streaking out of the sky to land with a flourish upon the log. The children, Jamie among them, cheered when they saw him, and Jack wasn't about to disappoint. Within moments of landing and greeting them all, he launched into the telling of his latest exploits against the wits of Phil the Yeti... Which had culminated in him attempting to enter the Workshop via the stables for the reindeer, being grabbed by Phil, and then sat on until after fifteen minutes he'd surrendered.

Of course, he didn't tell them that once he _had_ surrendered, he and Phil had sat down and talked over a mug of hot chocolate so that the yeti could hear what the children had thought of the latest stories.

When the tale was over Jack started up a short snowball fight, and remained with the children for another ten minutes before declaring he had some winter weather to take care of. What they didn't see was that after swooping up into the sky and out of sight, Jack careened back through his Ice Mirror from earlier. Back into the basement of the Bennett House, where he then hastily put his disguise back on and returned to the kitchen to continue helping Laura prepare for tomorrow's Christmas dinner.

He glanced at her, and the exceedingly obvious bulge of her abdomen, and raised his eyebrows.

"I hope you don't want me to do this charade all over again for child number two."

Laura gave him a long look, as she began the task of stuffing the turkey crown she'd picked for the Christmas roast.

"You've waited six years, Jack, and the profile of our family isn't seen to be as strange now. The disguise has done its job and after tomorrow you won't have to wear it anymore. A promise is a promise, and we said that Jamie could be told the truth during the first winter after he turned six. Christmas day just seemed the best time to do it."

Jack started to smile, and let out a contented sigh before his expression became mischievous.

"I've one heck of a Christmas party planned, by the way. I can't wait to see Jamie's face when he finds out who I really am. Have you made sure he knows about and believes in my Lieutenants?"

He got a firm prod on the shoulder for asking the obvious.

"Of course we have. It wouldn't have been fair on them if he couldn't see them, and it would spoil the moment of the reveal if we had to talk him through beginning to believe in them after it."

Jack chuckled slyly.

"Well well... You're quite the little show-setter when you want to be."

The sound of the front door interrupted further conversation, as Jamie charged through the house and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Mom, the story was great! Phil sat on Jack when he tried to get into the workshop again!"

Jack grinned as Laura helped her son out of his coat.

"Did he now? I bet that was fun to hear about."

Now out of his coat, Jamie came over to tug on Jack's sleeve.

"You should have come. We had a snowball fight after! You don't need to see Jack Frost to have a snowball fight!"

Jack reached out and ruffled the boy's hair.

"And you're forgetting that I can be just as fun as he is, even without going outside and messing around in the snow. I'm holding a Christmas party tomorrow at my place, and you'll get to meet some of my best friends while you're there."

Jamie's smile faded, and he looked at his mother.

"We're going somewhere tomorrow? But... But I wanted to go to the park and play with Jack."

Before Laura could reprimand him for being ungrateful to his uncle, Jack crouched down and looked Jamie in the eye.

"Hey, Christmas is a time for family, and I'm sure he has family too. Do you think he shouldn't spend his Christmas with them, just so he can come spend it with you? Would that be fair to them?"

Jamie bowed his head, scuffing his socks over the tiled floor.

"No."

Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"I promise you that you're going just as much fun tomorrow, if not more, than you would have had if you'd gone to the park. And you're going to have all your presents to open too. Just think! I wonder what Santa will bring you this year."

That rekindled the child's enthusiasm, and he began to bounce with excitement. Before he then dashed off to race around the house. It took the rest of the day to calm him down, and it was Jack who finally managed it, but only through dozing off on the couch with the boy nestled beside him.

When eight o'clock came around, Laura gently eased Jamie out from under Jack's arm to take him upstairs. In the meantime, Craig got a blanket and draped it over the Spirit of Winter's legs. Jack didn't need it, he didn't need to stay warm, but no one in the family ever let him doze off on the couch without at least some small sign to show they'd noticed and they cared.

Three more hours passed before Laura and Craig went to bed, the house now in darkness to await the coming morning. It was just after midnight when a faint 'poof' heralded a certain Russian appearing in the living room, as Nicholas St. North arrived to personally deliver the gift for James Bennett. A little boy of only six years age, but who had done so many little good deeds this year that he'd _more_ than earned his place on the Nice List.

North smiled to himself, humming a melody by Tchaikovsky, and was in the process of placing a fairly large box under the tree when he noticed the figure on the couch.

He almost jumped in fright, despite knowing he was invisible to adults, and was all set to leave before he noticed something was a little odd. For the young man looked rather familiar, in fact he looked _very_ familiar, and there was a faint but definite aura of cold radiating from him.

North edged closer, puzzled, and oh so cautiously reached out to see if he could touch him... Which he _could_... By that point he was close enough that he spotted a single tress of white hair that poked out from under the brown, and realise that the young man on the couch was wearing a wig. That along with how cold the youth was, made it rather obvious who he was and that he was not exactly young either.

North chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Ah, Jack, I had no idea you were so close to this family. I guess it no surprise now, that little Jamie's belief is already so strong." He brought a hand to his chin, musing to himself for a moment, and nodded. "While you may not be on Nice List right now, you were on it for three months this year. I think, just this once, that is close enough."

He snapped his fingers, summoning a small colourful box, and placed it under the tree alongside Jamie's present. North then vanished in another puff of magic, leaving no trace of his presence other than the gifts under the tree.

~(-)~

Craig was the first one awake the next morning, and quite deliberately. If was a foregone conclusion that if someone sleeps while wearing a wig, it's going to slip. Sure enough a fair bit of white hair was showing around the edges of Jack's wig, and after nudging the immortal to wake him up, Craig left him to straighten up his disguise before the expected stampede happened.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, at half past seven, it did... and Jamie came charging down the stairs so fast he practically slid down them with his mother following at a sedate pace behind him.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Jack and Craig both laughed, the latter speaking.

"That's right, and that means you can open your presents. And I think that big one right there, wasn't there last night."

He pointed at the present left by North, which Jamie whooped upon seeing and quickly darted over to grab. But when he did, he saw the smaller box that had concealed it from Craig's view.

Jamie picked it up, turned over the tag on it, then held it out to Jack.

"It's for you, from Santa!"

"Eh?" Jack stared, accepted the box, and looked at the tag for himself. He recognised the intricate script that North liked to use for his gift-tags, and also noted a small winking smiley face had been scribed below his name 'Jack' along with the comment 'nice outfit'. Jack then brought a hand to his face and sighed. "Great, he did a _personal_ delivery here last night... Which means he saw me asleep on the couch."

Craig coughed to hide his amusement at that, although Laura couldn't resist a quiet giggle, and Jamie just looked on seeming rather confused.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Jack eyed the present, then Jamie, and smiled.

"Sure thing, but only after you've opened yours first."

"Ok!"

Jamie turned and began to tackle the wrapping paper on his gift from North, soon uncovering a large toy robot that lit up when a button was pressed. Jack then opened his gift, finding inside it a mundane snow-globe containing a sculpture of the Workshop in its mountain.

Jack raised his eyebrows when he saw it.

"Hmm, this wasn't one of his 'special' gift-boxes, so that must mean he left it for me because he felt like it. Not because I was on the Nice List."

He got a cushion thrown at him, before Laura scolded him mildly.

"Does it matter _why_ he left it? A gift is a gift."

"True."

Jamie knelt down and reached under the tree again, moments later emerging with another present which this time he shoved into Jack's grasp.

"Open it, open it!"

Jack blinked.

"Another one?"

Laura and Craig laughed again before she spoke.

"Jamie picked it, when I was trying to find a new sweater for you. He seems to think your current selection of clothing is 'boring'."

Jack almost groaned.

"More clothes?" He chuckled. "Ah well, I guess if Jamie picked it, it's going to be interesting."

He ripped open the paper to reveal a folded bundle of pale-blue fabric. A bundle that when opened was revealed to be a hoodie, which was one of the latest fashion crazes among 'trendy' youths.

Jamie peered up at him as he examined it, anxious.

"You like it?"

Jack grinned at him.

"I love it, and I promise I'll wear it this afternoon at the party."

"Yay!"

Jamie's cheer was full of enthusiasm, as he then returned to the tree and began dragging out yet more gifts for himself, and one each for both of his parents. By the time another fifteen minutes had passed, the living room carpet was a sea of discarded wrapping paper, and Jamie was sat happily in the midst of it playing with some of his new toys.

Jack and Laura retreated to the kitchen to cook the Christmas dinner, but once it was well along the way he went down to the basement to slip through an Ice Mirror unnoticed by Jamie.

The boy did question where his uncle was during the meal at midday, and was told that Jack had gone to get the party ready. The six-year-old didn't think to ask _how_ Jack had gone to do that, given that the only car outside belonged to his father, but it was into the car that Craig and Laura bundled him at two o'clock.

Jamie peered out the window at the passing scenery, as the car was driven to a remote and presently unoccupied camp-site near the valley edge. It was only then he started to look confused, when Craig parked in a thicket of snow-laden bushes instead of the car park. And his confusion only deepened when his parents carried him along one of the forest trails to a distinct clearing a short way into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

Laura looked at the little boy in her arms, wearing an expression of anticipation.

"We're going to your uncle's home, but we have to get there a special way." She pointed up ahead, to a large Ice Mirror suspended just above the layer of snow upon the ground of the clearing. "We have to go through that."

Jamie seemed uncertain as they approached the mirror, and even more so after they'd stepped through it into the entrance passage of the Winter Sanctuary. A tunnel of ice wasn't what the six-year-old was expecting, and he began to cling to his mother as they approached the cavern...

But then they reached it, Jamie's eyes widening in awe at the sight of icy pillars draped with golden sand for decorations, a giant Christmas tree made of ice and decorated in the same way, and the light dusting of snow that drifted through the air.

Laura set him on the ground, nudging him gently forward in encouragement, and then she pointed to where Jack stood at the front of his gathered Lieutenants, Winter Sprites, and Sandy. The Spirit of Winter was now barefoot with staff in hand, wearing the blue hoodie, and his brown wig still in place.

He grinned at Jamie.

"Hey there, kiddo, and welcome to my 'house'." He reached up and pulled off the wig, revealing his white hair. "You wanted to spend the afternoon playing with Jack Frost, so I guess you've got your wish."

Jamie gaped in astonishment, stunned speechless for several moments, before he broke out into a massive grin.

"You're Jack Frost!"

"Yep, I was the last time I checked."

"_My Uncle is Jack Frost!_"

Jack laughed, setting his staff onto his back so he could swoop forward and pick Jamie up.

"That's right!"

Jamie yelped before shouting in glee as Jack dashed up into the air, and then he carried him back down to where Laura and Craig stood wearing wide smiles. Jamie then glanced at them, then Jack, then back at his mother.

"You said adults can't see him!"

The Spirit of Winter shrugged.

"Well, _most _of them can't. Only your family can, _our_ family, and you are my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-neph ew. My little sister Emily is your ancestor, which means you and me really are related."

Jamie's eyes widened.

"Does that mean I'll be able to fly and freeze things too?"

Jack burst out laughing.

"Sorry, kiddo, it doesn't work like that. Emily was my sister from _before_ I became Jack Frost. But it does mean that you'll get extra, secret visits from me. You can't tell anyone, ok? If people found out that I'm related to you, I wouldn't be able to come visit you anymore. It's our secret, ok? Me, you, your mom and dad, and your Grandpa Andrew and Grandma Marie."

Jamie was nodding eagerly, still practically wriggling with excitement.

"I can keep it secret! I can! Our special secret!"

A female voice called out, holding a hint of laughter.

"As wonderful as this moment is, are you going to leave us standing here and not introduce us?"

Jack turned to face Marzanna and the others, who were all wearing wide smiles at the scene before them. And then Dig bounded over, running circles around Jack and Jamie until the boy was set down on the ground.

"Wanna play tag?! Wanna play? The sprites can play too!"

Dig dashed away, and Jamie took off after him closely followed by a horde of giggling Winter Sprites.

"Sure!"

Craig and Laura came over to join Jack and the rest of them, all of them watching as Jamie chased Dig and was then chased in turn once he'd tagged him.

She sighed, smiling.

"I think that, right now, he is probably the happiest boy in the world."

Craig nodded, his arm around her shoulders.

"Well how many children can say that their Christmas present from their uncle, was to find out that he's none other than Jack Frost?"

Jack, leaning casually against Zuě Hu's side, chuckled.

"He would be the first." He laughed again, a little louder. "And I think it's going to take a few days for the excitement of it to get out of his system. Do you want me to babysit him? I could take him to Santoff Clausen, and let him run around with kids who won't bat an eyelid at knowing he's related to me. I think Ombric and Katherine would love to have him visit."

As Jamie charged past them, giggling and cheering at the top of his lungs, Craig glanced at Jack.

"That might just be a good idea. We can say quite truthfully that our son is spending time with his uncle, and that will let us get some last-minute rest in before his little sister is born."

Jack faced them, eyebrows raised.

"And have you picked a name yet?"

Laura flicked him playfully on the nose.

"Wait and see. It's no fun if we tell you in advance."

Jack inclined his head to accept the point, before leaping away to join in the game of tag. And if Jamie was completely worn out by the end of the day, he wasn't the only one. Because once again Jack and Jamie dozed off side-by-side, tucked against the warmth of Zuě Hu's fur.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I won't be detailing Jamie's visit to Santoff Clausen in this fic, although I'll probably do a oneshot of it at some point. Next chapter will be, quite obviously, SOPHIE! And the chapter after that... It'll be the one I know you've all been waiting for. The film section!**

**Also, I realised after the fact that I've mixed my dates up a bit wrong, and if the film plot takes place during Easter 2012, Jamie would be 7 instead of 8 as I'd planed. So I'll be shunting it to Easter 2013 to compensate :)**


	52. A Choice to Inspire

**Alaia Skyhawk: So close now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 52: A Choice to Inspire

Jamie scrambled around his room in excitement, throwing warm clothing and a set of pyjamas into a rucksack. Jack watched him from the doorway, amused at the sheer enthusiasm radiating off the boy, before discretely backing out and heading downstairs to where Craig was pacing.

The man was tense and undeniably worried about something, and Jack murmured quietly.

"Will she be ok?"

Craig, running a hand though his hair.

"The doctors say she'll be fine, but the chance of complications is high. She's not due for another two weeks, but they may need to deliver the baby early. If that's the case, Laura will have to have a caesarean. There's no chance of her having a home birth like we did with Jamie."

Laura had started suffering from sudden and repeated fainting episodes, as well as severe headaches. Checks at the hospital had revealed she was suffering from pre-eclampsia, meaning she was now being kept in close observation. It was proving a stressful time for the family.

Jack placed a hand on Craig's arm.

"Don't worry about it. You two can show me your daughter when she and Laura are ready to come home from the hospital."

Craig sighed, then managed a wry smile when a thump upstairs revealed Jamie had tripped over in his eagerness to pack.

"Thanks again for agreeing to look after him. Mine or Laura's parents would have been happy to, but it would have been hard to hide from him that his mother is ill."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even with the doctors saying she'll be fine, it could still be frightening for Jamie if he noticed how tense all the adults are. Santoff Clausen is the perfect distraction."

Craig turned, reminded of something, and picked up a small pile of books from the coffee table.

"Speaking of distractions, he still needs to do his school-work. The school were understanding about our wish to Jamie to be with 'relatives' until Laura can come home, but it was on the condition he still keeps up with his lessons. He needs to finish at least two of these workbooks, and read the first four chapters in the storybook. If he finishes all three, and the whole story, they'll be very pleased."

Jack accepted the pile as it was handed to him, and grinned.

"I think Mr Qwerty will be happy to tutor Jamie, and make sure he does all his homework. Knowing the bookworm, he'll add some extra studies on the topics as well. Jamie will probably be _way ahead_ of his class when he comes back."

Craig smiled as well.

"Make sure you pass on my thanks to him and Ombric."

"I will."

There was a clatter as Jamie came charging down the stairs, the six-year old bundled up in his warmest coat and boots and bouncing with excitement.

"I'm ready, Uncle Jack!"

Jack reached out to take him by the hand, and nodded to Craig.

"You or your father leave a message in the usual places, as soon as Laura is about to come home with the baby. I'll bring Jamie home then."

Jack created a large Ice Mirror, Jamie waving bye to his father before the Spirit of Winter tugged him through into the frigid air of night-time Siberia. It might have been mid-March, with spring starting to make itself known around Burgess, but in Santoff Clausen winter was still very much in evidence.

Jamie chattered away as Jack led him the short way to the edge of the village, after making sure the boy got to say hello to Bear along the way. That being the reason for arriving in the wood and not immediately in the village itself. Only once the two of them had passed the barrier of thorns, did Jack let go of the boy and allow him to race ahead. After the two days spent here just after Christmas, Jamie knew exactly where to go.

He dashed up the steps of Big Root and knocked on the door, waiting _almost_ patiently until the dressing-gown wearing wizard opened it.

"Hi, Mr Ombric!"

Ombric looked down at the child, who was dressed rather differently than the rest of the children he knew, and smiled after noting Jack strolling towards them.

"Well hello, Master James. I see Jack has brought you for another visit."

Jamie nodded.

"Mom is in hospital because my little sister will be here soon, so Dad asked Uncle Jack to look after me until she comes home." He pouted a little. "I wanted to go to the Winter Sanctuary, but Uncle Jack said it's too cold for me to stay there. But it's cold here too!"

Ombric chuckled, ushering the child inside as Jack reached and entered the doorway as well.

"Ah, but here in Santoff Clausen, we have warm houses to sleep in at night, and to go into when we get too cold during the day. There's nowhere like that in Jack's sanctuary. It's a good place to visit, but it's not suited for little boys to live in for several days."

Jamie frowned a little, scuffing a foot on the floor, and then sighed.

"I guess so."

Jack reached out hand to ruffle the boy's hair, and then showed the wizard the books he carried.

"Jamie's school is letting him have the time off while Laura is in hospital, but he still has to do his studies. They've sent homework for him finish while he's here. Two workbooks, and four chapters of the story, but they'll be pleased if he does all of both. He'd be in class right now, except I know we've woken you up at close to two in the morning. There wasn't really much option. Craig needed to get to the hospital early, and if we'd gone via the sanctuary, I'd have had a hard time prying Jamie away from Dig."

Ombric seated Jamie at the table in the main room of Big Root, and relieved Jack of the first of the workbooks.

"That is quite alright. Master James can do some of his homework under my supervision, and can then have a nap before morning comes. He can then join the rest of the village children for their lesson in the morning, and spend the afternoon playing. Mr Qwerty can tutor him subsequently after that."

Jack left Jamie with Ombric and slipped back outside, figuring he might as well do a bit of weather maintenance while he was in the area. But it was also because he needed to think, and inwardly wonder if or not he was going to get in trouble for this. There was no rule that said he couldn't bring Jamie to see Ombric, just as there was no rule to say he couldn't interact as he pleased with his sister's descendants. But it still came to mind, the possibility that he was _really _starting to push his luck.

The concern remained with him for the rest of the night, and still lingered when he'd returned to the village. Jamie was asleep in the bed Ombric had conjured from Big Root's walls, but the wizard was awake. It seemed he'd chosen not to return to bed, and had instead waited for Jack to come back.

The Spirit of Winter smiled wryly as he entered the home, and glanced at the workbook on the table.

"So, how much did he get done?"

"Most of it, and he would have finished it had I not sent him to bed." Ombric looked pleased. "He's a very bright young boy, even when faced with this rather uninspiring method of teaching. But still, the method clearly works, even if it is not the way I would do things." He reached out as Jack sat at the table, placing a hand on his arm. "I also notice that you are troubled. It is about Jamie's mother?"

Jack grimaced.

"Laura has pre-eclampsia. It's not too serious, but the family didn't want Jamie to be scared by her being in hospital. He just thinks it's normal for her to be in there right now. Add to that he was far too happy to learn he'd be spending time with me, to ask any questions." He bowed his head, grim. "I can't let him become scared, not about anything."

There was a long pause, the wizard regarding Jack in speculation, before Ombric then tugged thoughtfully at his beard.

"There would be only one reason, for an immortal to state they do not want a child to be afraid, and that would be if they worried that Pitch Black would go after them." He raised his eyebrows a little. "But the only real time in recent years, when anyone expected Pitch might make a return, was during the World Wars. There was no sign of him, the concern was forgotten, but not by everyone it seems."

Jack sighed, evasive.

"I have my reasons."

Ombric tugged on his beard again.

"You believe Pitch will return, and quite likely very soon. You're preparing for it. Why? Of what concern could it be to you, the Spirit of Winter? Is it simply because this boy is family to you?"

Jack looked away, refusing to meet the wizard's gaze.

"I can't say. I..." He glanced at Ombric, this mortal yet immortal man who had faced Pitch in battle several times. Ombric was no Guardian of Childhood, but he _was _a guardian in every other sense of the world. The thought made Jack sigh. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll see if I can get permission."

He stood up and went outside, Ombric watching from the doorway as Jack turned his head to look up at the moon. That in itself was startling, because the immediate implication was that the Spirit of Winter was involved in at least some form of agreement with Tsar Lunar.

Ombric could see Jack's lips moving, but was too far away to hear that which was most likely only whispered. But he knew that Tsar Lunar would hear, he always did. The Man in the Moon always listened for the voices of immortals who addressed him. They need only speak of him while stood in moonlight for him to know their words and, if he so chose, give them his reply.

Jack remained motionless once his question was asked, waiting for a reply, until a single moonbeam descended out of the sky and curled around his shoulders. He then listened to it intently, nodding a few times, before it then departed and he walked back over to Big Root.

Ombric ushered him upstairs to the library, well out of possible earshot of Jamie. Mr Qwerty might have been a possible eavesdropper, but he was fast asleep upstairs in Katharine's room. She'd been writing new stories onto his pages for the past several days, meaning he'd kept close to her.

As soon as Jack was seated in the library, and Ombric sat opposite him, the wizard then spoke softly.

"I would guess the answer to you question, was yes?"

Jack took a deep breath, grimacing a little as he nodded.

"It was, but with strict rules. You have to swear never to speak to anyone about what I'm about to tell you."

Ombric placed a hand over his heart, solemn and serious.

"And I will do so quite gladly. The Man in the Moon holds my greatest respect, and I have no qualms about keeping anything he wishes to be secret, a secret."

There was another pause, as Jack took another deep breath, and then he looked Ombric straight in the eye.

"I'm a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun, and I have been for a very long time."

Ombric was, to say the least, the most surprised he had been probably in his entire life, and the wizard pointed at Jack in astonishment.

"You're?"

Jack nodded.

"A Guardian, yes. Sworn to defend children with my life. Their hopes, wishes, dreams, and all that."

"And how long is a 'very long time'?"

"One hundred and eighty-five years. The Man in the Moon never planed for me to remain a secret for _this_ long." Jack set his head in his hands as he said that last part, openly showing his frustration. "Nightlight has seen signs of Pitch, and if Tsar Lunar's estimate is right, Pitch will make his move at some point during the next four years. That's why I've been putting so much effort into making sure Jamie will have the strongest faith and belief possible."

Ombric's surprise faded in the face of concern.

"Do the rest of the Guardians know this?"

Jack winced.

"Sandy knows; he's the one who swore me in. Tsar Lunar and Nightlight were both of the opinion that North and the others would 'fluster' if they knew Pitch was getting ready to strike. They've been so relaxed about him, assuming he's gone for good, that if they knew then they'd wear themselves out with stress. This way there are two Guardians making preparations, while the other three concentrate on their work."

Ombric leaned back in his chair, musing over the revelation. That such a secret had been kept was shocking, but at the same time it was understandable. Tsar Lunar was being a very shrewd tactician.

"And so you have been a Guardian, forced by secrecy to _not_ work as one. You've had only Burgess as solace during these long years, and yet you remain steadfast and ready to act." The wizard nodded. "My opinion of you was already high, but now it has certainly gone up a notch. And I believe I can help salve at least some of your worries."

Jack frowned, puzzled.

"How so?"

Ombric smiled.

"Young James, and his soon-to-be-born sibling. I will be happy to have them come here to my village during school holidays, and I will teach to them the same creativity, belief, and imagination that I teach to the children who live here." He raised a finger. "The children of Santoff Claussen played a significant part in foiling Pitch during the battles I helped fight against him. One child in particular became very important, and was key in bringing him down. I'm sure you've heard takes of it."

Jack was motionless, blinking, his thoughts straying to the woman whose room was upstairs and whose giant goose was asleep in a nest in the upper branches of Big Root.

"Are you saying Jamie could be the 'Katherine' of this generation?"

The wizard nodded.

"I see no reason why the possibility can't there. Katherine formed a very strong bond of friendship with North, prior to the first battles we experienced against Pitch, and that led her to do extraordinary things. Her belief and faith saved us on a number of occasions." He pointed at Jack. "I see a similar bond between you and Jamie, and I do not believe to be coincidence. That bond could well be your greatest strength in the battle to come, and I can help make it stronger."

~(-)~

When Jack took Jamie home a week and a half later, it was with three completed workbooks, a fully-read storybook, and a six-year-old boy who had spent a great deal of time being encouraged to build inventions alongside the village children. Jamie was babbling about Ombric, about being asked if he wanted to stay at the village during school holidays, about the things he'd seen or helped build, before he was even fully though the door of the house. And Craig honestly looked surprised until his mind managed to catch up with and comprehend what his son was talking about.

As for Jack, something about him seemed more relaxed and self-assured. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But before Craig could ask about it, Jack grinned.

"So, where is Jamie's little sister? Are you going to introduce us, or do I go looking for her and Laura myself?"

Jamie's chatter came to a startled halt when he heard that, and he started to bounce with excitement.

"That's right, I'm a big brother now!" He tugged on his father's shirt. "Dad, where's my little sister?"

Craig recovered from his surprise, and started to smile as he pointed to the stairs.

"Go on up, but quietly, ok?"

Jamie nodded eagerly, kicking off his boots and shedding his coat, before then racing up the stairs as fast as possible while being quiet. Craig and Jack followed, entering the master bedroom where Laura sat resting in bed. She was holding the newest member of the family in her arms.

"I see you had a good time at the village, that's wonderful." She gestured for him to come over. "This is your little sister, Sophie."

Jamie reached out to touch his bundled sister with the utmost care.

"Sophie." He smiled. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever, Sophie. I promise. And I'm gonna show you Santoff Claussen when you get bigger, too."

Jack watched from the doorway, waiting his turn to be introduced to the new arrival, and sighed. For the first time since becoming a Guardian, he truly felt prepared to face Pitch. But while that was a good thing, it also served to remind him of how long he'd already waited, and that he would have to continue to wait.

How much longer would it be, before he could at last be a true Guardian? How many more times would he have to look up at the moon, before he'd at last be called out of secrecy?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Not long, Jack, at least not in this fic! Yes, next chapter is "Rise of the Guardians ~Part 1~" (trumpet fanfare)**

**And yeah, I had Ombric find out about Jack in this chapter, because that guy can definitely keep a secret. I mean seriously, he astrally projected himself out of his own body in the first of the novels, so Pitch couldn't interrogate him. When Ombric keeps secrets, no one can get them out of him, and the Man in the Moon knows that.**

**...Well, there was that and the fact that, while planning this chapter way way back, the similarity between Jamie and Katherine suddenly came to mind. Ombric would definitely be someone to encourage and nurture Jamie's curiosity and belief, in ways that Jack can't :)**


	53. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well now... it's here!**

**Those of you who have been reading my Merlin stuff, will be familiar with the format I've switched to here with naming the chapters as 'parts', and that it itself gives a clue as to how the film will be handled. Just like how I re-wrote Merlin seasons 3, 4, & 5, keeping the key events of the episodes the same while at the same time adding or removing things, or changing the context, I will be doing the same thing with ROTG.**

**The difference being? In Merlin, the alterations came about because Arthur knew about Merlin's magic. In this, they come about from Jack remembering his past and already being a Guardian... Time to see how much detail I can get out of and add to the film, and how much context I can twist! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 53: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 1~

Snow still lingered on the ground in the village, while a little more dusted down over the branches of Big Root from above. One final snowfall for the area, to end off Northern Winter, for this region of Siberia was due a slightly early spring, even if other parts of the north were going to be less fortunate.

Of course, Jack considered those other places to actually be rather fortunate, because longer winter meant more snowballs and fun times for the children... even if their parents were far less pleased.

But here for now, the hour was late and the children of Santoff Clausen were in bed. Only Ombric was still awake, and stood in the doorway of his home as Jack glided up into the air.

The Spirit of Winter glanced back at him, grinning.

"I'll bring Jamie and Sophie over to visit after the egg hunt in Burgess is finished. They'll want to show you the eggs again, or at least Sophie will _really_ want to show the eggs." He laughed. "Jamie, hands down, likes winter way more than his sister, but Sophie definitely lives up to her near-spring birthday. Right now, she's completely obsessed with the Easter Bunny."

Ombric chuckled, pulling his dressing gown a little tighter around him to ward off the night-time chill.

"I shall endeavour to get Aster to visit the village, once his Easter Sunday work is done. I can't make any promises, but I shall try. It has been a number of years now since any of the Guardians except Sandy and-" he paused meaningfully. "It's been a while since any of the others have visited. They all seem so absorbed in their work these days, that by the time they remember an invite it's already past the time. Thus they simply make excuses about being too busy, and do not come."

Jack sighed at that, and shrugged.

"Then I guess I won't tell Sophie she might get to see him. It's better not to get her hopes up, and instead hope that you can surprise her. I'll bring her and Jamie here about mid-morning your time."

"I'll look forward to seeing you then."

Jack flew off, shaking his head to himself as he headed for St Petersberg, which was due a sudden cold-snap tonight that the weather didn't seem inclined to do on its own. One of these days, once he was openly a Guardian, he was going to make sure the others got out and saw children more often. Or at the very least, get them to visit Santoff Clausen. They'd left Ombric and Katherine almost completely by the wayside for over two centuries, without even realising how long it had been.

Jack sighed and continued his flight, passing the edge of night and into the region presently lit by dusk. The same time-zone where, far to the north, work was being wound down for the end of the day in all but one room. There in the vast workshop and village that was home to Nicholas St North, his elves, and the yetis who helped him...

The fiery Russian tune playing from the old gramophone in the corner, emerged as a muted and crackling affair, but that was of no matter to the man who listened to it. For he hummed along with it, quite jolly, emphasising every big chord with a louder note of his own. Working in time with it as he cut a chunk from a large block of ice, using a chainsaw one might add, before then switching to a hammer and chisel so dainty as to be dwarfed by his large hands.

"Still waiting for cookies."

It was the smallest pause in his singing, but his words had an immediate effect on the trio of elves near the door. The tiny little fellows, in their outfits that served as both clothing and hat, freezing midway through munching on or licking the cookies in question.

They scrambled into motion, piling the cookies back onto the nearby plate, and carried it over and up to the large desk where North worked. Arriving with it just as he'd set a steam-train crafted of ice, upon the looping track made of the same, and the man laughed to himself happily as it came to life and began chugging along the track.

The one of the elves watched the train in intrigue, before noticing his compatriot was still chewing on something. He then pointed sharply to the plate in silent command, prompting his fellow elf to reluctantly let a mouthful of soggy cookie to roll down his tongue and onto the plate.

North didn't notice, that or he was so used to it that he didn't care, as he noticed the plate and exclaimed cheerily.

"Ah, finally!"

He mummed with pleasure at the sweet snack, his attention then returning to his little ice-train, while in the background the music was rising to a crescendo. North's voice rising in triumphant song once more, as the train reached the end of the track, it's sides unfurled, and little rocket boosters turned on to send it soaring across the room in flight. Right towards the door, where North's magic would make it turn and soar back again... except it didn't get the chance.

The door slammed open, swatting the train from the air and sending it scattering across the floor in pieces. The yeti behind the door then winced as North cried out in almost comical disappointment, before the Russian then brought his hands to his face in frustration.

"How many times have I told you to _knock?_"

The yeti winced again, yet its manner became serious as it gestured urgently.

"Warga blarghgha!"

North lowered his hands, frowning as he interpreted the seemingly jumbled syllables that were the yeti language.

"What? The Globe?" He got to his feet, hastening towards one of the wooden elevators that linked the levels, and travelled upwards to the top floor. There, gathered around the controls for the globe, was a veritable sea of anxious elves. Enough that he had some trouble getting past them all. "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"

He arrived in front of the Globe of Belief, two of the yeti workers stepping aside to allow him forward, even as they gazed up at the lights which flickered erratically across the whole thing. Whole swathes of them blinking out for a moment before they flared up again.

North frowned.

"What is this?" More lights flickered, in even greater numbers, as though something were trying to snuff them out against their will, and he glanced at one of the yetis. "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

The yeti shrugged, at a loss as to what was causing the problem.

"Wardle bawddrel."

It's explanation was interrupted by an equine scream, that echoed hauntingly through the complex. Wind then whipped up out of nowhere, swirling around the room as black sand started to ooze out in tendrils from the top and bottom of the globe, where it then came together in the middle and wrapped the sphere completely in darkness.

North's eyes widened at the sight, the elves behind him all scattering and racing for cover. The sand then exploded outwards, seeming to vanish while the elves cowered... A swathe of it then swept across the floor behind North, where it caused him and the two yeti's to flinch in surprise, and then it rose up through the air above and behind the globe in the form of a evil shadow. One whose familiar laugh of malice filled the air.

It disappeared as North frowned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Can it be?" He paused, thinking, and then barked out the name of one of the nearby elves. "Dingle!" Four elves stepped forward into various poses of readiness, one even saluting as the real Dingle pointed to himself then blinked in confusion. "Make preparations. We're going to have company."

North reached out for a handle on the control panel, grabbed and twisted the crossbar, and pressed it and the connected crystal down. The globe started to glow, and released across the skies the signal to summon the rest of the Guardians.

~(-)~

The Tooth Palace was bustling with activity, dusk a little more advanced than it was at the Workshop, heralding that in about four hours it would be time for the collections in the time-zone linked to Central Asia. Not that it had much bearing on the chatter that spouted from the individual in charge of this organised chaos. It was as well the Tooth Fairies could sense and find all the teeth for themselves, because Toothiana's directives kept going off at considerable tangents.

"Chicago, Sector six: thirty-seven molars, twenty-two bicuspids, eighteen central incisors... Moscow, Sector nine: twenty-two incisors, eighteen premolars." One of her weather patrol fairies squeaked in her ear. "Uh oh, heavy rain advisory!" There was another pause, and she was off at speed again. "Des Moines: We've got a cuspid at

23 Maple! Head out!"

One of the nearby fairies rolled their eyes, since none of the locations she'd just rattled off were under cover of night yet, while another wearing a bright smile dashed up to Tooth and showed her the tooth she had just brought in.

Tooth saw it and gasped in delight.

"Wait! It's her first tooth!" She held the tooth close, smiling as she showed it to some of the other nearby fairies. "Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?! Look how she flossed!"

Another fairy interrupted her, squeaking urgently, and the little one pointed northwards to the lights now coming over the horizon.

Tooth gasped again, this time in concern, because the call was too early to be for the annual meeting. It was enough to make her hand over the tooth she'd been fawning over, and dash northwards with all haste leaving her fairies to continue their work without her there.

Some of the fairies watched her go before resuming their work, but they weren't the only ones. For golden eyes gleamed from nearby shadows, accompanied by a very quiet laugh, and Pitch looked to the black sand-horse which concealed itself in the shadows beside him.

"Send word to the others, that it's time to strike. The palace is not to be touched until those that are out collecting have been taken." He smiled in malice. "We wouldn't want the Guardians to realise what's happening too early now, would we?"

~(-)~

Over China, dreamsand streamers filled the skies in their journey to find children, the Sandman seated upon his usual cloud as he worked. His smiled was contented, with so many children's imaginations shaping the dreamsand into dreams of coloured eggs and Easter. Others dreamed of their favourite things, or of great adventures, and many other variations. But all the dreams brought smiles to faces, and kept the smile upon his.

And yet but moments later his smile did face, when he spotted the signal sweeping southwards. His reaction was immediate, his cloud changing shape to form a biplane. Sandy securing goggles of yet more dreamsand, over his eyes, before he turned his craft to proceed with all haste towards the Pole.

More than an hour passed before he reached it, matching about the time the signal would have reached Australia. Sure enough, a burrow opened up below at some distance from the Workshop's entrance, and Sandy saw a rather irritated Pooka start dashing towards those doors to get his feet out of the snow and himself into somewhere warm. North's wards had forced Bunny's tunnel outside yet again.

Sandy sent his plane towards the opening in the dome at the top of the complex, arriving to hear North offering cookies and eggnog to Tooth. Bunny arrived on the top floor at that point, sounding rather aggravated.

"This better be good, North."

Sandy jumped from his plane, letting it disburse as he let loose a flurry of symbols over his head. Too fast for North to even begin to guess what they meant, but the expression on the little man's face was enough to make clear he wondered why he'd been interrupted during his work.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." He saw Sandy repeat the symbols, even as in the background Tooth was giving redundant instructions about avoiding a goose migration to the three fairies with her. "I know, I know. But I wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."

Sandy held his hands out in an obvious 'What?' gesture, while Tooth's fairies whistled to alert her that North was getting down to business.

The Russian looked at them all, serious.

"The Boogie Man was here... At the Pole!"

Bunny paused, one foot still held up towards the hearth in an attempt to thaw his chilled paws, and Tooth reacted in similar surprise as she fluttered over.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? _Here?_"

North nodded, gesturing as he described what had happened.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe."

Bunny hopped over one one foot for a few steps, his expression becoming even more aggravated as he pulled a paintbrush out from the straps on one of his armbands and seemed to produce and egg from thin air ready to paint.

"What? What do you mean _black sand_?"

"And then a shadow!"

Raised his paws, frowning.

"Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch."

North shrugged, his expression turning a little sheepish.

"Well, ah, not exactly..."

Bunny stared at him, aggravation turning to resignation.

"'Not exactly'?" He glanced at Sandy. "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy shrugged, forming a question-mark over his head, his expression wry. He'd been concerned at first, and still was a little, and yet this seemed to be turning into another of North's 'false alarms'.

Bunny huffed in agreement and resumed painting his egg.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy."

North faced them, earnest, refusing to let the matter drop.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it... in my belly."

Tooth's trio of escort fairies descended to peer at the Russian's not inconsiderable waistline, while in the meantime Bunny started to lose his temper.

"Hang on, hang on! You mean to say, you summoned me here _three days before Easter_, because of your

_belly?_" He went right up to North, right up in his face as Tooth rolled her eyes at their antics and started telling her fairies about a batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas!"

North regarded him blandly, both immortals oblivious as Sandy sighed and went to a yeti that carried a tray eggnog. The little golden man helping himself to and drinking two cupfuls before picking up a third to carry off to the side, and then pausing to grab and drink a forth measure of the beverage before actually doing so.

"Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny's nose twitched as North plucked the egg from his grasp and walked off, the Pooka laughed sarcastically, and then his ears flattened back in annoyance.

"Oh. Here we go... North, I, I don't have _time _for this. I've still got _two million _eggs to finish up!"

Sandy watched the scene, with the manner of one sat down with a bucket of popcorn in front of a movie, only to notice that an elf which had crept up onto the adjacent shelf had managed to reach the cup he held and was noisily licking the eggnog out of it.

Sandy yanked his cup away from the shelf, the elf plummeting to the floor with a single jingle of impact from its bell. But his frown at the drink being contaminated with elf drool, was quickly replaced by surprise when a ray of silver light caught his eyes.

The moon's light shone down from that pale sphere, right through the opening in the dome up above.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!"

Sandy dropped his mostly empty cup and pointed urgently at the moon, trying to get the attention of arguing pair in front of him without any success.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with _perishables_. Right. You've got all year to prepare!"

"Pittsburgh, boy eight: two molars. Salt-water taffy."

Sandy's shoulders slumped in frustration, before putting two fingers to his mouth in a silent whistle. A large musical note conjured above his head to replace the absent sound while Bunny snatched back his egg.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous."

Bunny fumbled to catch the egg after North had tapped it up into the air, and scowled.

"And why are you always such a blowhard!"

Sandy jumped higher into the air, a sand-flag waving above his head while Tooth fluttered past their peers.

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and _fourteen _incisors. Is that all in one house?"

North turned to her.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue."

She paused in her drifting. Her head-feathers fluffing out in emphasis to her sarcastic reply.

"_Sorry_, not all of us get to work _one _night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" With her now looking at him, Sandy drew an arrow pointing upwards toward the moon. For a moment it seemed as if she would turn, but then she was distracted once again by teeth and began to chatter to her fairies again. "San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by."

Still oblivious to the fact Sandy was trying to get their attention, Bunny resumed his spat with North. This time turning back to the topic of why they'd been called here.

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that. Remember?"

Reminded of why he'd called them, North pointed sharply at the floor in emphasis.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation!"

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some _eggs_."

Tooth, shaking her head in exasperation, fluttered over to them as Sandy watched them at the end of his patience. He then floated over to where he' dropped his cup, to the elf that had recovered from its fall and was now eagerly clicking the container clean of eggnog, and landed beside it tapping his foot in irritation... Making the elf pause in what it was doing, and glance at him uncertainly.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, 'We work so hard once a year club' but could we concentrate on the matter-"

Sandy grabbed the elf by its hat, hauled it up into the air, and proceeded to shake it rapidly. The resulting racket then silencing the other three Guardians who stared at him.

He dropped the elf, which landed and flopped over in dizziness, before he frowned deeply and drew a crescent moon over his head. He then pointed sharply at real moon up above.

They all turned, and North exclaimed once he saw what Sandy was pointing at.

"Aah! Man in Moon!" He glanced at the Guardian of Dreams. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy gave him a deadpan stare, huffing as dreamsand smoke shot out of his ears, while the Russian then faced the moonlight again. "It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?"

The moonbeams focused in on the area of floor near the globe, which had a picture of each of the Guardians present set into the pattern there, and a shadow formed a silhouette of a familiar enemy. It was a sight enough to make the Pooka fold his ears back and glance at North.

"It _is _Pitch."

North patted his belly in a 'told you so' gesture, and and then looked back up at the moon.

"Manny...what must we do?"

The moonlight focused further, until it shone upon nothing but the 'G' symbol at the centre of the floor pattern. It was an action that caused that circle to recess downwards and part to the sides, permitting a massive crystal set into a moon-rock meteorite to rise out of the floor on a pedestal.

The light refracted through the gem, filling the chamber with shards and streaks of rippling light.

Tooth gasped softly in realisation.

"Ah, guys. You know what this means?"

North nodded in awe, his remark sparking surprise from the nearby Pooka.

"He's choosing a new Guardian."

"What?! Why?"

North's gaze didn't leave the gem.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!"

Bunny looked at each of them in turn, trying to make light of things despite a spike of inward annoyance.

"Since when do _we _need help?!"

Tooth ignored him, too excited by the moment.

"I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe someone like the Leprechaun?"

Bunny cringed, his mind turning to the memory of the most recent immortal to irritate him as he muttered.

"Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog."

The light began to brighten, North's face inching closer and closer to the gem in anticipation. All the while Sandy floated off to the side knowing _exactly _what was coming.

Blue light glittered up from the top of the gem, and formed into an image of a youthful man in a hooded sweater, who carried a staff shaped like a shepherd's crook.

North blinked, only mildly surprised, and tilted his head.

"Jack Frost."

The nearby Tooth Fairies swooned, Tooth included. Meanwhile Bunny gaped.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!

Tooth jolted, her dreamy expression giving way to a blush as she brought herself back to the matter at hand, and she did her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, ah... As long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

Bunny pointed at paw at the image, incredulous.

"Jack Frost!? He's the Spirit of Winter! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian."

North's statement only served to make Bunny protest more.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not _a Guardian!"

Sandy floated up behind him, where he then grabbed and tugged on one of the Pooka's ears. It brought all of their attention to him and his wry expression, before he pointed to himself, the image of Jack, and then at them. Grinning before he raised his arms in silent cheer, and then began a 'victory lap' around the upper floor.

North nudged Bunny as he watched Sandy.

"He has every right to say 'I told you so'... He call this _two_ centuries ago, and he was right. He said he believe Jack be Guardian one day, and now... Jack has been chosen. Man in Moon has made his choice, and it not our place to argue against it."

Bunny frowned, his ears folded back.

"Seems to me you're rather pleased about this yourself."

North scratched at the back of his head wryly, and Tooth fluttered over wearing a similar expression.

"Um, well, you see... North has agreed with Sandy, ever since he visited the Winter Sanctuary after the 1901 conference. He told me about it just after you stormed out of here, Easter 1968."

Bunny gaped at her, glancing between the two of them.

"Are you saying you agree with him too?!"

She winced and shrugged.

"Well, not completely, but I've been open to the idea. But this just proves that Sandy did know what he was talking about, back when we all told him he was wrong. Embarrassing for us, right?"

There was a long pause, one that only ended when Sandy came back over and with his miming, asked if he should go find and bring Jack to the Workshop.

That jolted North into action, and he burst into motion.

"No, not yet!" He shouted out at the top of his voice, to the nearby elves and yetis. "Everybody, you know what to do! Make the preparations, and take up your places!"

Bunny stepped in front of him, confused.

"North."

The Russian prodded him with a finger.

"I have waited over four-hundred years for this day, to swear in the next Guardian., and we will do it my way." He smiled. "Besides, best place to find Jack this time of year is to find him in Burgess, but we cannot take him during day. We must wait until children of town are asleep!"

North strode away, calling out more orders even as Tooth glanced at Sandy.

"Did he just say 'take'?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: That's part 1 done! I fixed some time-zone issues with this by changing Pitch's first appearance, in preparation for the tooth collection scenes later. Because, if I want to keep the bit with the mouse, Pitch must have had his nightmares ambushing and capturing Tooth Fairies for a few hours before the Guardians set out to the Tooth Palace to find out what was wrong there.**

**And I have to say, I loved picking out all the little scene details during the argument. There's SO MUCH going on in the background, in loads of places in the film. And, of course, I finally got to have Sandy's "I told you so!" moment. Doing this first part has been great fun! :D**


	54. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next part. Time to fix the plothole that is the sofa coming from "downhill" of where it actually should have come from XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 54: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 2~

It was Good Friday, the 29th March 2013, and two days before Easter. It was, by general standards, an early Easter compared to years when it would be in the third week of April. This was the kind of year that Bunny hated for just that reason, because there were so many more places where winter might still have a hold during the festival... And Burgess was one of them this year.

Which of course gave Jack the perfect excuse for one of his favourite sorts of things.

"_Snow day!_"

His whooping cheer rang out upon the wind, as he streaked down through the clouds to descend upon the town. The roads had been cleared, but just about everywhere else there was a layer and mounds of snow. Children ran around in it, played with it, and had snowball fights with it. For Jack, it was the best start to the festival weekend presided over by the most grumpy, in his opinion, Guardian.

Jack laughed, racing down the main street, bouncing off of buildings leaving bursts of frost in his wake. Numerous adults jumped in surprise when they happened near them, but then shook their heads in amusement and continued what they were doing. They knew it was nearly time for Jack to head south, and any last-minute exuberance by him was to be expected. It was the same every year.

Reaching the end of the street, where it met the edge of the park, Jack swooped back up into the air to clear the tops of the woodland trees. The winds then whistled as they followed him down again to skim the top of his pond while he slid across the frozen surface, startling the two boys who were also trying to slide across the ice.

Those winds came up behind Jamie, catching him off guard, and whipped the book he had out of his grip.

The boy scrambled to pick it up. 'It' being a textbook about myths and legends, and supposed evidence to support theories of their existence; 'Mysterious Times'. One of Jack's sprites had found it discarded last week, and so he'd given it to his nephew as a surprise.

It seemed he'd at last got around to reading it.

Jamie brushed the dirt from the pages, even as Jack landed near him.

"So, good book?"

The boy turned and started to grin when he saw his uncle, but was then nearly bowled over by the twins whose family had moved in just last week. Claude and Caleb were dark-skinned, energetic, and tended to rough-house a lot. It showed as they nudged Jamie playfully in passing, before then starting to jostle each other. Neither of them could see Jack, not yet.

"All right! Yeah!"

"Snow day!"

"You're welcome!"

Jamie chuckled at Jack's remark, giving him a glance before heading after his newest friends, and called out to them.

"Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"

Caleb nodded, even as Claude nudged him.

"Yeah! Free candy!"

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!"

Jamie dashed ahead of them, leading the way to the fence around the Bennett Family's yard. One pair of planks hung from a pivot, allowing them to be swung aside as a 'secret entrance' and all three boys slipped through.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan! That's like, super close!" He smiled. "I had no idea yetis came that far south!"

Behind him, Claude rolled his eyes. Both he and his brother were sceptics about pretty much everything that was 'myth', and they'd not been in Burgess for long enough to learn otherwise.

"Here we go again."

Jack landed, unseen by the twins, on the top of the fence and began to idly walk along it with his staff across his shoulders. Meanwhile Jamie was picking up his sled from where it leaned against the back porch, and his sister, Sophie, was running circles around the family dog, a greyhound, while pretending to fly using her wide-and-gauze fairy wings.

With her long blond hair showing signs she'd obviously cut it herself with a pair of scissors, her bright green eyes, and her childish grin, she was certainly a right little character for a two-year-old.

Jamie smiled as she continued to 'fly' around Abby, the dog, and then he turned to face the twins.

"You saw the video too, Claude. They're out there!"

Caleb snorted, as did his brother.

"That's what you said about _aliens_."

"And the Easter Bunny."

Jamie gave them both a knowing look.

"Look, the Easter Bunny _is _real."

Jack, arms hung over his staff, nodded to himself.

"Oh he's real alright... Real annoying, real grumpy, and _really_ full of himself."

He jumped down from the fence, to instead sit on it casually as Claude and Caleb charged past to head out the back-gate.

"Come on, you guys believe anything."

Sophie watched them go, and started down the porch steps as if to follow.

"EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP! Ow!

She tripped over and fell from the last step, Abby following her only to pick up a purple and pink tennis ball. The dog dropped it in front of the girl, expecting a game, but Sophie had instead started to cry.

Jamie called out.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!"

Laura came outside and set Sophie back on her feet, before she then went to Jamie and pulled a hat down onto his head.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

She tweaked the end of his nose with her fingers, while behind him Claude laughed, as did his brother.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one. It's just a saying."

"Hey!"

Jack eyed the two boys, looking somewhat miffed, and Jamie had to hide his smile as he carried his sled across the road after the pair of them. When he got to where they'd stopped, he then murmured too quiet for them to hear.

"Any second now..."

Jack jumped down off the fence, landing beside a snow-drift, and grabbed a handful of snow.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

He blew on the resulting snowball, charging it with the power of fun. And then he took aim, even as Jamie counted down using his fingers.

Three.

Two.

One...

"Hey, who threw that!"

Claude had turned to look when the snowball hit him, Jack's power already causing him to grin as the Spirit of Winter flew over and landed near them.

"Well it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo."

Jamie laughed, grabbing a snowball of his own, and took aim at another of his nearby friends. A bespectacled blond boy wearing a green coat; Monty.

It slammed into the back of Monty's head, knocking him face-first into the snow, and then a second snowball coming from Jack hit the girl near him. Pippa, yet another of Jamie's friends.

She yelped as she slipped and landed on her rear, but was already bubbling up with laughter from the magic in the snowball.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!"

Jamie pointed at Jack.

"He struck first!"

And Jack struck again, this time hitting Caleb. His battle-cry heard by all, even the as yet unseeing twins, when he shouted out.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Jamie took cover, using his sled as a shield, while all around him it became a mass snowball fight. One that was added to by Jack dashing among the 'combatants' to conjure snowballs across the ground. "Alright, who needs ammo?!"

The children who could see him all cheered, grabbing the perfect spheres and targeting each other with them. Jamie found himself beaten backwards, still using his sled to block the hits, only to stumbled when his foot struck a half-finished snowman.

He fell over it, landing on his back, and the snowball that had been about to hit him, hit the heavy-set girl in a fairy-tutu skirt who was behind him, instead.

The girl turned, holding the head she'd been about to put on her snowman, and growled with soon-to-explode temper.

Pippa gasped, cringing.

"Crud, I hit _Cupcake_."

Monty pointed at Pippa.

"She hit Cupcake."

Claude and Caleb went still. Even after just a week in the neighbourhood, the twins had heard of the girl too.

"You hit Cupcake?"

Jamie, still flat on his back, peered up through his sled at Cupcake came to stand towering over him. But before she could do anything else, a blue-lit snowball came out of nowhere and hit her smack in the middle of the face.

Claude blinked, and Caleb started to look around.

"Oh!

"Did you throw that?"

Pippa and Monty looked at Jack, who had perched himself on the tip of his staff between them.

"No."

"Wasn't me."

Jack was grinning, and as Jamie had done, he counted down with his fingers.

"Three... two... one..."

Cupcake burst out laughing and broke into a grin, switching from opposing the game to joining in. All five other children raced away from her mock-pursuit, as the girl raised her snowman head up over her own and charged after them. All was going quite well, until Jamie slipped and landed on his sled.

"Whooaaooah!"

It careened down the slope, heading for the road, and Jack darted into the air and took off after him.

"Don't worry, Jamie! I gotcha!"

Jack got in front of him, laying down a narrow sheet of ice for the sled to ride on instead of hitting bare tarmac and tumbling over. The route skimmed the boy past the front of a removal truck which turned sharply to avoid him, causing the sofa in the back of it to slide out and begin down the hill towards the park.

Jamie was going much faster than it, clinging to his sled even as Jack used his ice to direct him around the thankfully small amount of traffic. But it didn't change the fact that the passage of a boy on a sled was wreaking mayhem, and yet as the seconds passed both boy and immortal started to laugh at the rush of it all.

They approached the far end of the park, where the statues of Thaddeus and Jack were, but instead of being able to bring Jamie to a controlled stop on the grass, the advent of a snow-plough coming up the road forced Jack to veer the sled to the side early... Up it went, Jamie included, over the resulting ramp of ice. Both boy and his runaway 'vehicle' landing in the pile of snow that Jack hastily conjured to catch them.

Jamie's friends reached the edge of the park, having dashed down the hill after him. All of them wide-eyed even as Jack whooped in success. He knew his nephew was unhurt.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Wow, that looks serious! Jamie!"

"Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay? Did Jack stop him getting hurt?"

Jamie stumbled up out of the snowdrift, pulling his hat back on straight and laughing in exhilaration.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid! I did a jump after I slid around all the cars, and then I-"

The sofa, which had got caught on and directed by the same path of ice that had guided the sled, came out of nowhere. The 'oof' as it hit Jamie, making Jack wince where he stood on the plinth of Thaddeus' statue.

"Whoops."

There was a moment of silence as the children inched forward to see it Jamie was ok, but then the boy's hand and arm shot up into view from behind the sofa. Quickly followed by the rest of the boy in question, as he grinned and revealed a gap in his teeth. One that had until this moment held the tooth he had in his grasp.

"Cool! A Tooth!"

Claude came forward, laughing.

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Sure does!" Jack landed beside the twin, peering over his shoulder. He'd felt borderline belief kick in with both brothers, and like any experienced immortal he didn't let the chance to cement that belief pass him by. "It's in good condition too. Good brushing habits, and you've flossed. You're going to get a dollar from her, for sure."

Claude stumbled backwards away from Jack, staring at him as wide-eyed as Caleb.

"Whoa... Who- Who are you?"

Jack glanced sidelong at them and grinned before pointing to his nearby statue.

"I'm Jack Frost... You know? The one who is 'just a saying'."

He laughed at the looks on their faces, and took flight. Leaving them to talk about him with Jamie and the others on the way back to The Village.

Jack arrived back at the Bennett House to see Laura on the front step talking to Mrs Werrin, and it took only one look at the expression on Laura's face to know he was going to be in for some trouble.

He waited until the old lady had gone back across the street, before landing sheepishly in front of Laura and following her when she frowned and discretely pointed for him to go inside. She then rounded on him.

"Where's Jamie?"

Jack cringed back from her glare.

"He's fine! He's fine! I sent him into a snowdrift at the far end of the park. He'll be back here in about five minutes."

"You took him, on his sled, through _traffic!_"

She was right up in his face now, and he was still cringing.

"Look, it wasn't on purpose. He slipped and landed on his sled, and ended up in the street on his own. All I did was go after him and make sure he didn't hit or be hit by anything."

Laura placed her hands on her hips.

"And you and I both know you could have just grabbed both Jamie and the sled, and carried them into the air and back up the hill!" She held a finger right in front of his nose. "You did it because you thought it would give Jamie a thrill. That it would be exciting... If you do anything like this ever again, I will ban you from taking Jamie on any outings to Santoff Clausen for the rest of the year!"

Jack gaped at her, at the injustice of that.

"But that's like punishing him, not me!"

Laura backed up, and only now was it visible that she was shaking from concern for Jamie's safety.

"Then think of it as incentive to think up _safe_ games for the children from now on. I don't care that it was by chance that Jamie ended up in the street. You didn't have to take him through town, and leave me to hear from the neighbours that my son has gone careening through traffic and that they didn't see where he ended up!"

Sophie peered around the edge of the living room door at that moment, frowning her little child's frown.

"Mommy?"

Jack hurried over, putting his arm around Laura's shoulders and directing a smile at his niece.

"It's ok, we were just talking. Do you want me to tell you a story about the Easter Bunny?"

Sophie gasped with delight and started to jump up and down.

"Bunny! Bunny!"

As he sent Sophie back into the living room, Jack murmured to Laura.

"You're right, I should have been more responsible and not gone overboard like that. I'm sorry."

He was still with Sophie when Jamie got back, the sky outside now starting to darken. Jack kept out of the way until it came to eight o'clock, and then he slipped outside to watch the family through Jamie's bedroom window.

The boy's room was a treasure trove dedicated to all things mysterious, and his walls were covered with posters, charts, and with drawings he had done. Pictures of the handful of immortals that he'd met, of Ombric and the others in Santoff Clausen. And right now he added a new one, of him playing with his friends and Jack, while shooting up into the air on his sled.

He was bounding on his bed, acting out the scene using the robot he'd gotten from North for Christmas. Sophie watching him with rapt attention.

"

...I did this jump and it was amazing, after I slid around the cars and

it was awesome! I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! Through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like _way _up in the air!" He jumped up, landing with a thump back on his bed. "And then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? My tooth came out!"

Jamie pointed to the gap in his smile, causing his sister to giggle and try to poke her fingers into that gap.

Laura, who had been putting away a couple of stray toys, glanced at her son. She'd calmed down now, and even managed a smile at Jamie's story.

"Alright you, tooth under your pillow?"

Jamie nodded and grabbed his flashlight, which had been on his bedside table beside a camera. He tested both.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Laura ruffled his hair.

"Now don't stay up trying to see the tooth fairy, Jamie, or she won't come."

He held his flashlight close, determined as he turned his attention to his sister.

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

Sophie started to bounce in increasing excitement. Not exactly the best thing when it was time for her to go to bed.

"Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide!"

Laura picked her up, even as Abby clambered up onto the bed and knocked Jamie flat as she licked the boy's face.

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister. And turn your night-light on."

Jamie pushed Abby off him, grinning.

"You want a night-light, Sophie?"

He cupped his hands in front of his mouth, whispered a couple of words, and blew into them. He held the resulting ball of light out to his sister, who eagerly reached for it.

Laura intercepted the ball and snuffed it out, giving her son a long look.

"You use a _normal_ night-light at home, you know that. No using the magic tricks Ombric taught you, around the house."

Jamie let out a sigh.

"But Mom! It's not like anyone can see them in here except us! It's just a little Light Charm!"

Laura tugged his blankets up over his legs.

"And you are a big brother, who needs to set a good example for his little sister. Sophie isn't old enough yet, to understand that there are things we need to keep secret. A story that she 'confuses her Uncle Jack with Jack Frost, because their names are both Jack', won't work to cover for stories about spells. Wait until she's older, and then I'll let you start using your Light Charms around the house at bedtime."

Jamie let out another sigh and gave in, at last lying down.

"Ok, but you remember that that's a promise, right?"

Laura tucked the blankets in around him, smiling.

"It's a promise."

Outside the window, from where he watched, Jack smiled to himself in both amusement and contentment. He knew Jamie would hold her to that.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Jamie has picked up a couple of 'magic tricks' from Ombric, because lets face it... If the Jamie in the film ever went to that village, he would pester Ombric to teach him magic, hehehe.**

**And for those who are disappointed that Jack still hasn't gone to the workshop yet, I'll be attempting to get a second chapter up today. If not, it'll be posted tomorrow. So you won't be waiting long for 'that scene' hee hee :)**

**And now for a random lol from the Screening Script of the film, for the part where Sophie cutely says "Hide hide hide hide!" The script doth describe it like this:**

**~()~**

**SOPHIE**

**(crazed)**

**Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

**~()~**

**...**

**O_o**

**Crazed? **

**lol, if I find any more really daft bits like that in the Screening Script, in the coming chapters, I may put them at the bottom again for you guys to see hehehe :)**


	55. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here it is, THE SCENE! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 55: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 3~

Jack remained where he was, watching Jamie drift off to sleep. Moments to treasure, for once the weekend visit to Santoff Clausen was over, he wouldn't see the boy or his sister in person for quite some time. One or two passing visits during the year would be the limit, until Northern Winter came around again.

Which meant that, right now, he was content to stay put. That is until nine o'clock neared an a wisp of wind reminded him that there was a blizzard due over the mountains of Alaska.

Jack sighed and flipped up to the top of the roof, setting his staff to his back before glancing up at the moon.

"Another Northern Winter almost over, and another year of my schedule coming to a close. I guess I'm still waiting." He let out another sigh. "How much longer? Because... Because I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. I want to be able to do what I want without having to watch myself. Without having to sit back and not do things when I could be helping." He bowed his head, then looked at the moon again with his hand pressed to his chest. "I want to be able to _live_, in the way my heart is telling me to."

There was no answer, but then he hadn't expected one, and Jack shook his head. He then left the roof and landed on the nearby telephone lines, the wires frosting over at the touch of his bare feet. But the frown he wore quickly faded when he looked up to see dreamsand trails crossing the sky and splitting into smaller strands to seek out children. It was a sight that never failed to make him smile.

"Right on time, Sandman."

He laughed to himself and ran along the wires, jumping up to snag one of the trails with his fingers. It turned into a dolphin, one that leapt and frolicked around him, and as a tiny act of rebellion he touched it with a few grains of frostdust before the dream continued on its way. Brightening its glow, and ensuring that the child who received it would have a very good dream indeed.

Jack then continued to stroll along the wires, reasoning that the blizzard in Alaska could wait an hour. It wasn't like he couldn't get there at a moment's notice using an Ice Mirror. But whatever thoughts he might have swelled on during the delay, with the dreamsand trails fading out now that their job here was done, they were shoved aside when a large shadow shot past behind him close enough that he'd felt the wind of its passage.

He pulled his staff from the strap securing it to his back, and leapt in the direction the shadow had gone. Jack then landed in a tree, his eyes searching for signs of an intruder, and then yet again the shadow shot by somewhere behind him.

He took off after it again, rebounding off street-lamps and cars, setting off alarms, as he went. The winds told him the intruder had left the Village area and gone into the centre of town, leading him to the alley behind the local convenience store.

The shadow passed the corner of his eye, a bin tumbled over in a clatter of split bottles, and he jumped to the ground from his perch atop a delivery wagon parked out back. Jack was becoming increasingly irritated now, because Burgess was _his_ territory. And while he had no problems with other immortals doing their jobs in the area, he _would_ take exception if one of those immortals was out here now deliberately aggravating him.

It seemed that question would be answered a moment later, as an annoyingly familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello mate." Jack spun round and spotted the intruder, who had the distinct outline of a certain Pooka. A fact that was confirmed when Bunny stepped into the light with a boomerang held casually in his grasp. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack leaned on his staff, pasting on a smile calculated to annoy Bunny to the greatest degree. He then spoke with false cheer and innocence.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that...are ya?"

Bunny glared at him, but his tone remained reasonable.

"Yes." He began to inspect his boomerang, and casually looked at it as he did so. "But this is about something else... Fellas."

Jack didn't even get a moment to react, before a large fury hand grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and hauled him into the air. He didn't even react when another fury hand divested him of his staff, for after a couple of centuries of breaking into North's workshop only to be caught by Phil and thrown out... It had become ingrained instinct not to lash out in defence when he was grabbed by a yeti.

Of course, neither of the yetis manhandling him right now was Phil, but by the time that had registered with his mind he was already being stuffed head-first into a sturdy red sack.

"Hey! Put me down! What the-"

His protests became muffled, and the yeti who held the wriggling sack, glanced at the other who murmured into one of North's magic snowglobes.

"Durtal bardla burdlew."

The portal to the workshop opened, and the yeti that had Jack, glanced at Bunny and gestured to it in query.

"Dwbard urghwetee?"

Bunny eyed the portal and laughed, scratching at the fur of his chest.

"Me? Not on your nelly... See you back at the pole."

He thumped his foot on the floor twice and disappeared down one of his own burrows. The two yetis then shrugged, threw the sack through the portal, and followed after it.

Jack couldn't suppress his nauseated yelp, as he was subjected to the portal with no visual frame of reference by which to orient himself. He heard a hushed 'he's here' just after he landed with an unceremonious thud on what seemed to be carpet, and with the yeti no longer holding the sack shut, he was able to open the top of it and peer out...

Right into the faces of two elves, which quickly darted away from him once it became obvious he wasn't in the best of moods.

Jack pushed the edge of the sack back away from his head, aware of a female voice chattering about teeth somewhere in the vicinity, and then his eyes settled on the large and jolly individual that was Nicholas St North.

North smiled, welcoming.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!"

To his left was Sandy, wearing a small and suspiciously amused smile. To his right was Bunny, who just generally looked annoyed, and behind them was a woman covered in feathers who had crystalline wings, and who couldn't be anyone but Toothiana.

She turned sharply, called to attention by North's words, and grinned cheerily.

Jack stared at them.

"Wow... You've got to be kidding me." The two yetis that had abducted him, now picked him up by his arms to set him on his feet. "Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down."

As they did so, North held out his arms in greeting.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?"

Jack used a foot to flip his staff, which had been on the floor, up into his grasp. Slinging it over his right shoulder as he spoke with considerable sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah. I _love _being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

North continued to smile.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously."

When the Pooka was pointed to, Jack's response was bland.

"Obviously."

North began to point behind him.

"And the Tooth Fairy?"

Before Jack could answer, Tooth shot towards him until her face was inches from his. Clearly, respecting his personal space was _far_ from her mind right now.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you... And your _teeth!_"

He stared.

"My, my what?"

Her fingers were already poking at his mouth, prising it open so she could peer inside.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" A gasp. "Oh, they really do sparkle like

freshly fallen snow!"

Several of her mini fairies chattered and swooned around him, while others buzzed in close to him seemingly on the verge of having hysterics from rapture.

Tooth waved a finger at those ones, shooing them away from him.

"Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform."

As she backed up from a rather relieved Spirit of Winter, North began to introduce the fourth personage of importance that was in the room.

"And, most definitely, you know Sandy." He heard a small snore, and glanced down to see that the Sandman had dozed off where he floated. "Sandy! Sandy!" Tap tap. "Wake up!"

Sandy snapped awake, looking around as though to check the boring part was now done, and Jack waved his staff to get their attention.

"Hey! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" He turned his back to them, strolling towards the globe and idly frosting over the elf that tried to offer him a plate of cookies. Sandy saw that and grinned, even as Jack continued. "I mean, I must have done something _really_ bad to get you four together."

Jack looked over his shoulder at them, wearing a wry and mischievous smile. "Am I on the naughty list?"

North actually snorted at that, and chuckled.

"_On_ naughty list? ...You hold still hold record!" He brushed a hand over the tattoo on his arm which read 'Naughty'. "But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

Jack frowned a little in confusion, even as suspicion and hope began to dawn.

"How come?"

North ignored Bunny's muttered 'good question', and instead drew himself up tall.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now..._you are Guardian!_"

A yeti moved in each side of him, each raising a torch high as they echoed the Russian's cry in their own language. That seemed to be the cue, because an instant later elves seemed to come from nowhere carrying trumpets and proceeded to blast out a fanfare. A pair of tooth fairies descended towards Jack carrying a necklace made of paper snowflakes, and when he backed up in surprise he was stopped from going too far by the pair of yetis that had taken up positions behind him.

"What the-"

Jack pulled out of their hold, as North's voice boomed in enthusiasm while the elves marched into formations around him.

"This is the best part!

The yetis with the torches now began to twirl them, getting a bit too close to Jack for comfort. Once more he found himself penned in, stood on the G symbol on the floor near the globe. By this point an elf near his feet pointed to his feet quite sternly, and then at a ridiculous-looking pair of blue shoes that were being carried by some of the other elves. And now paper confetti was falling all around him, the immortal growing more and more baffled by the second, until he saw a yeti handing the Tome of the Guardians to North.

Jack deadpanned, his attention shifting to Sandy, who floated beside North looking as though he were fighting not to giggle. The little sneak hadn't told them _anything!_

Jack took a deep breath, counted to five, and then slammed the foot on his staff onto the floor. The gesture sent a blast of icy air through the chamber, extinguishing the torches carried by the yetis, iced over the floor around Jack, and sent several trumpet-wielding elves skidding in various directions as their music droned to an undignified halt.

In the silence and stillness that followed, with North, Bunny, and Tooth staring at him in surprise for his outburst, Jack tilted his head and looked openly at The Sandman.

"Are you _enjoying_ yourself, Sandy?"

The other three Guardians looked at their smallest member, and after several seemingly thoughtful moments, Sandy smiled and nodded cheerfully.

Jack ran a hand over his face.

"I thought so." He strolled towards them a few steps and stopped, setting his staff to his back and holding his arms out to indicate the elves etc. "Care to explain this then? Hmm? I'm all for advocating a bit of fun, but this is a bit over the top."

North and the others continued to look confused, and Tooth spoke for them all.

"Sandy, what's this about?"

Sandy glanced at her, then at Jack, and faced the Spirit of Winter fully. He then began to rapidly gesture and draw symbols over his head, at a pace where she and the others didn't have the time to register what was drawn never mind try to guess what it meant... Except Jack watched the little golden man intently, nodding every so often, before he then let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Ok, I get it now. It's supposed to be North's turn to swear in the next new Guardian, and he's been planning and doing rehearsals of this little ceremony for most of the past four-hundred years. So you decided to let him have his fun, even if it meant you also got a good laugh at all of our expenses."

Tooth stared at Jack, then pointed at Sandy.

"You understood all that?"

Jack snorted.

"Why wouldn't I? Sandy is my best friend, and I took the time to learn to understand him. That's what _friends _do."

It was a low blow, but Jack was feeling more than a little irritated. He'd waited for this, for _so long_, and it was turning into a farce right before his eyes... Might as well toss a bit more oil and wood on the fire. At least that way this whole thing would make an even funnier story in hindsight.

North, Tooth, and Bunny all flinched, considering none of them had bothered to offer or even think of doing the same. But to give at least one of them credit, North stepped forward to start salvaging the ceremony.

"Jack, you are right about that. We didn't put in that effort. But right now, you are here because Man in Moon has chosen you at last. It's what you've waited for, no?"

Jack regarded him in silence, unmoving, before he grimaced and ran a hand thought his hair.

"Umm, this is awkward. How to say this without totally disappointing you." He took a deep breath. "I can see how much you've looked forward to swearing in the next Guardian. How much it's meant to you... And so I'll forego my traditional right to swear in the next one that may be chosen, and let you do it instead when that day comes."

North blinked, confused, and Tooth fluttered forward.

"Jack, what are you saying?"

Jack took another deep breath and let it out, before standing straight and holding a hand to his chest as though taking the vow he'd actually already taken.

"What I'm saying is... That in the year 1825, at the behest of the Man in the Moon and with him and Mother Nature as witness... The Sandman was summoned to the Winter Sanctuary, whereby he was asked by Tsar Lunar to swear in the next Guardian to be chosen at that time and upon that day." Jack lowered his hand, starting to look just a little sheepish. "And so on that day, I swore to protect the children of the world. To defend them with my life; their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

A pin dropping would have made a louder sound than any in the room following that statement. As Sandy floated to stand beside Jack in support, and North's voice eventually broke the silence.

"So, you're?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm already a Guardian, and I have been for a hundred and eighty-seven years. Nearly a hundred and eighty-eight." He started to frown. "And now, we need to get down to the matter of Pitch, because I wouldn't have been brought out of concealment unless he'd started to make his move. It's what I've been waiting for, all these years."

North and Tooth remained shocked, although both started to nod in at least partial understanding, but Bunny was far less amenable.

He hopped forward, fur bristling, and his short fuse well and truly lit.

"Now wait a second! Are you saying that you were a Guardian, back when you were freezing my ears together every Easter?!"

Jack faced him, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Well if you had thought to ask questions and get your facts right, before attacking my Lieutenant, and had then had the grace and good manners to apologise for spreading gossip and causing trouble afterwards... Maybe then you'd have only got that good shaking and not all of the rest!"

Bunny advanced towards him, glaring.

"There's no way you're a Guardian! If you were, then what have you been doing all this time, eh? Where have you been for the children of the world?"

Jack felt rage bubble up at the injustice of those words, and his reply was practically snarled.

"_I was there as much as I could be!_" He stormed up to Bunny, glaring at him face-to-face and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Do you have any idea what it's like?! To be a Guardian yet be _forced_ not to work as one?! To be restricted to doing what it is you were chosen to do, for just _one small town in the entire world?!_" Jack gritted his teeth. "_I know what that's like, and it's HELL. Yet I've endured it for almost two centuries, all for the sake of protecting your sorry excuse for an ASS!_"

Jack stepped back from the Pooka and turned to face Sandy, starting to gesture vehemently even as blue-white dust formed over his head into the same rapid progression of symbols that was the language Sandy had used to talk to him.

The conversation fired back and forth a few times. The other three Guardians, and all the elves and yetis, completely clueless as to what was being said, other than it was likely very uncomplimentary about Bunny. But when it was over Sandy turned to Bunny and the others, and after a reluctant nod from Jack, the Sandman began to 'speak' with Jack acting as translator.

"Tsar Lunar knew Pitch would return, and that he would seek to exploit our weaknesses. The only way to defend against that, was to ensure there would be a Guardian he didn't know about. That he would make his plans based on fighting just us four. Jack was kept hidden for that reason, and was ordered to wait in obscurity for Pitch to strike. That way Pitch wouldn't know about him, and wouldn't be able to change his plans to account for him. The Nightmare King believes we are all he has to deal with, and will have plans to counter our strengths and exploit our vulnerable aspects." Sandy looked at Jack, who continued to translate in a muted tone. "Jack was selected because he is the counter to all of our weaknesses. Things which could be used against us, will not work against him. Even if we are brought low, he will still be able to fight. He is our shield, and thus also shield to all the children of the world, and he is also our hidden weapon. Forged, and saved... for _this _battle."

Sandy's glare was enough to subdue Bunny, as if the lecture and explanation hadn't been enough. But Jack still looked uncomfortable, as though a rift had opened between him and his newly aware peers, and it needed to be mended.

Sandy glanced at North, inclined his head towards Jack, and nodded meaningfully. The Russian took the hint, and approached the Spirit of Winter.

"Jack... Walk with me."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: THEY KNOW! And Jack finally got the chance to scream his lungs out at Bunny in a tirade that the Pooka has so richly deserved for a long LONG time. But at least North will be able to help Jack settle down and get back to business, in the next chapter :)**


	56. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 56: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 4~

Jack took only a moment glanced at Sandy, get raised eyebrows in response, and nod his head. The Spirit of Winter following after North as the Russian headed for the nearest elevator. That meeting had, to be honest, turned into a train wreck the moment Bunny had brought up the thing about his ears being frozen. The Pooka was probably going to get another lecture from Sandy, and in the meantime the Guardian of Dreams wanted the newest Guardian to regain his emotional bearings.

Long story short, Jack and Bunny needed to be separated for at least a short while, so one could cool down, and the other could pick up his confidence from where the Pooka had smashed pieces of it into the floor.

Jack and North had reached the elevator, well out of earshot of the other Guardians, when the younger of them stopped in his tracks.

North frowned when he noticed.

"What is it?"

Jack favoured him with a bland stare, before rolling his eyes and using one hand to conjure a small Ice Mirror.

"I _am_ the Spirit of Winter, remember? I was due to shape and shepherd a major blizzard over the Alaskan mountains when your yetis abducted me. If I'm going to be helping fight Pitch for the foreseeable near-future, then I need to make arrangements."

The mirror's surface gleamed blue, changing to an image of the interior of the Lieutenants' Residence in the Winter Sanctuary, and sure enough Zuě Hu was curled up in his customary spot for this time of year.

Jack conjured a snowball, hefted it, and threw it through the mirror... Resulting in a minor explosion of flailing paws and tail as the massive white tiger jolted awake.

"_Jack!_" Zuě Hu paused, looking around the otherwise empty room in confusion, before he noticed the mirror hung in mid-air close by. "I do wish you wouldn't wake me like that. What do you need?"

Jack allowed himself a wry smile for his successful prank, but then got down to business.

"Tsar Lunar's made the call, and I'm at North's Workshop with the rest of the Guardians. I need you and Cernunnos to take over the weather stuff for me, there's a blizzard over Alaska that I should be doing right about now, and then there's all that late snow over the UK and Ireland. Take care of it for me, will you?"

Zuě Hu's ears pricked forward, his eyes widening.

"You've been called? Pitch is making his move?"

Jack nodded, ignoring the way North was watching this exchange with intrigue.

"Yeah." His smile faded. "And you know what that means. I'm gonna be in fights, no doubt about that, which means I need you all to promise you won't come charging to my defence if you sense me take a hit. Marzanna has her own important work to take care of, with the thaw being well under-way, and Yuki will need to keep Dig from doing something stupid. That means I need you and Cernunnos to focus on the remainder of Northern Winter. We all have our jobs to do."

The tiger straightened up, chest puffed out in determination.

"And we shall do ours... All the best with your fight, Jack. Give Pitch a good pounding for us."

Jack tapped the edge of the mirror, causing it to crumble and vanish, just as North then murmured.

"So your Lieutenants knew as well, that you were Guardian."

Jack sighed, and joined the Russian in the spherical elevator.

"It's not the sort of thing you can hide, not from people who are as close to me as they are. Without their support, I'd never have been able to handle waiting all this time."

The elevator started to move downwards, and North nodded thoughtfully.

"You have had it very difficult, very harsh... Bunny will see that, given a little time. I'm sure you two will find a middle ground from which to built trust. You will have arguments with him, I know I did for many years and I still do, but he will get over his wounded pride eventually."

Jack didn't seem to optimistic about that.

"I hope so... Because spending eternity working alongside him, with be a real chore if he doesn't." He then suddenly began to smile, and started looking around at the main toy-manufacturing floor which the elevator was now coming to a halt at. "But, enough of that... I've wanted to see inside this place for a long time."

They exited the elevator, North signing off a batch of toys when a yeti came over with the production report.

"Really? But you only had to ask if you'd wanted to see it."

Jack was now avidly gazing at the many workbenches, which were loaded with toys in various stages of completion at the hands of dozens of yetis.

"Yeah, but where would the fun be in just being ushered in? I've been trying to bust into this place for years!"

North paused in what he was doing, to stare at Jack incredulously.

"What do you mean by 'bust in'?"

Jack laughed, even as a familiar yeti armed with a broom came up behind him to stare with similar incredulity. The yeti's sixth sense for knowing when Jack was about, had led him straight to him.

"Don't worry, I never got past the yetis." Jack turned, noticing who was behind him. "Oh, hey Phil! The kids _loved_ the most recent 'Jack Frost tries to break into Santa's Workshop' story."

North blinked, glancing between Jack and this member of the Workshop's cleaning staff.

"You two know each other? Stories?"

Phil averted his eyes, feigning innocence, even as Jack floated into the air to sling an arm over his furry shoulders. The Spirit of Winter then grinned.

"Yeah. I try to sneak in every year, and Phil always outwits me. I then tell the kids of Burgess about it. Phil swaps through all his different 'endings' about once every thirty years, so the current kids don't hear the same ones twice. Thankfully he's only ever done the 'wrapping paper and elves' one, once. Being covered in elf drool is something I definitely don't want to experience more than once in my lifetime."

North remained speechless for several moments, before he then sighed in resignation and ran a hand over his face.

"Don't tell me any more, I get idea. But next time you want to 'bust in' to make new story for children, let me know in advance."

Jack chuckled, even as Phil looked extremely relieved that North was more amused than annoyed at learning about what had been going on.

"Sure thing." Jack resumed his looking around, now no longer distracted by Phil. "By the way, I always thought it was the elves that made the toys."

Beside him, Phil guffawed, and North started to smile as well. The Russian led Jack over to where several elves were digging through boxes of Christmas decorations, and whispered wryly in his ear.

"We just let them believe that."

Jack glanced at him, then at the elves. It was in time to see one that was wrapped in fairy lights nod to the one beside it, prompting those lights to be plugged in and render the first one rigid and glowing and grinning from being electrocuted. Behind those two, as third elf had baubles held up to its eyes as if it expected to be able to peer through them like spectacles, and another was causing a veritable avalanche as it emptied a box by way of throwing every item from inside it backwards over its head.

North pasted on a smile, and nodded to the little mischief-makers. "_Very _nice! Keep up good work!"

Jack wore a wicked and amused grin as he was led away from the elves, past a yeti who was painting a robot blue. The Spirit of Winter had to use his hand to smother a laugh when North's shouted 'I don't like it! Paint it red!' caused the creature to look at the rack of more than a hundred finished blue robots. It then threw its brush up into the air in exasperation and planted its face down on the workbench.

Jack was still wearing his smile from that when they at last reached an ornate wood-and-glass door. North went in first, the Spirit of Winter following him, and Jack's smile turned to an expression of curiosity when he saw that inside it was clearly North's private workroom.

There were toys everywhere, on tables, shelves floor. The room was cold, as cold as the lower levels of the workshop now that he thought about it, which made sense. He'd seen models made out of ice out on the work-floor, that were being used as reference by the yetis, and now he saw where they were coming from. Because some of the tables had large blocks of ice on them, and on others were finished models and sculptures.

Jack was still gazing in moderate awe as an elf with a cake almost as large as it was, approached North by walking along the top of the table by the room's Christmas tree. The Russian took hold of the plate, the elf failing to let go of it as the little fellows did rather too often, and as a result the elf plummeted face first to the floor where it landed with a jingle from its bell.

North held the cake out in offer of a piece.

"Fruitcake?"

Jack glanced at him, shaking his head.

"Ah, no thanks."

North tossed the cake aside absently, sending a few Christmas decorations tumbling off the table, and the elf on the floor immediately pounced on the sweet treat... Who needed to sweep up dropped food, in a place where you had over a hundred little living food disposers?

There was a pause as North watched Jack, the Russian noticing that even in his curiosity, Jack had a barrier of uncertainty and caution still between him and the other immortal. Jack was guarded, wary, and the best way North could think of dealing with that... was to startle him.

He cracked his knuckles and started to advance towards him.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass."

Jack looked at him, puzzled.

"Tacks of brass?"

North clicked his fingers, a snap of magic causing the workroom door to slam closed and lock. And then, before Jack had the chance to recover from that first surprise, North backed him against that door and poked him on the chest.

"Who _are _you, Jack Frost? What is your centre?"

Jack started to frown, tensing up under the feeling of threat.

"My centre?"

North's eyes narrowed searchingly.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He stepped back, stroking his beard thoughtfully, and then moved to grab a Russian nesting doll from the nearby shelf. It was painted to look like him, holding his twin sabres. He handed it to Jack. "Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating... But if you get to know me a little... Well, go on."

At that encouragement, Jack set his staff on his back and pulled open the first doll. The second one, also of North, wore a bright and cheery smile.

Jack started to smile wryly, relaxing.

"You are downright jolly."

North nodded, then raised a finger in point as he indicated Jack continue to open the doll layer-by-layer. Describing each as Jack revealed it.

"Ah, but not just jolly... I am also mysterious... And fearless... And caring... And at my centre."

Jack tipped the final doll into North's grasp. It looked like a tiny child bundled up in red blankets.

"...There's a tiny wooden baby."

North handed it to him.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

Jack grimaced, a little flustered, and squinted at it before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You have big eyes?"

North raised his arms in triumph, his voice booming with exuberance as he then used his hands to emphasise his own eyes.

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big... Because they are full of _wonder!_" The toys in the workroom began to come to life, moving around the floor or flying if they were able, while the lights on the tree in the corner lit up. It all happened as North walked around the room with his presence seeming to fill it completely. "That is my centre. It is what I was _born _with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!"

The door unlocked and opened, the Russian leading Jack out to where they could both see the bustle of toy-making going on, and the flying toys that floated around the open centre of the building below the globe and around the stairs beneath it.

North pointed to it all, smiling. "This _wonder _is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children." He sighed, looking at Jack. "It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my centre. What is yours?"

The Spirit of Winter returned his gaze, and the barrier of uncertainty fell away from him. North was someone he'd already come to trust and admire before now, but that trust had been pushed aside without meaning to during the argument with Bunny.

Jack smiled, in amusement at how fast North had figured out how to proverbially kick him back on track.

"Fun... I am the Guardian of Fun."

North raised his eyebrows in moderate surprise, but then he chuckled.

"I should have guessed as much. It suits you."

"Thanks." Jack sighed, nodding to himself. "We should go back upstairs to the others, and start discussing how we're going to handle Pitch."

North placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding back towards the elevator.

"You're right. We have much to do."

_Boom_... _Boom, boom, boom... Boom, boom, boom, boom... _

The resounding thuds from below made both of them stop even as they were repeated over and over at a frantic pace. Someone was knocking on the door of the workshop, if impacts of that intensity could be considered to be 'knocking', and it had everyone on every level peering down over the railings to the bottom floor far below.

There was the distant sound of the entrance being opened, immediately followed by something that glowed like pale starlight streaking into the central shaft of the workshop and rebounding up it in great haste. That something came to a halt right in front of Jack and North, and the Spirit of Winter gasped at who it was.

"_Nightlight!_"

The Guardian of the Moon, the only Guardian not sworn to protect the children of the world in general, wore an expression of desperate urgency that matched the tone of his voice in their minds.

_'You have to go! Now! Pitch is attacking the Tooth Palace!_'

"_WHAT?_"

North's shout echoed up to the three Guardians above, and before more could be said, Nightlight shot over to him and held out a hand.

_'Snowglobe, now! I'll take Tooth there, and you four can catch up in the sleigh... There are __**things**__ with Pitch, shadowy horses. They're not Fearlings, they're attacking in daylight! You and Aster will need a flying platform to fight from.'_

North handed over a snowglobe without question, watching as Nightlight flew up to Tooth and took her through the portal he summoned with it. The Russian then shouted to the two remaining Guardians upstairs.

"Sandy! Bunny! Let's go!"

Jack found himself picked up and hauled away by North in the following moments, much in the way Sandy grabbed Bunny and descended the centre of the workshop on a cloud of dreamsand with him in tow. Ahead of them charged a group of yetis who shouted out instructions, and within minutes the four Guardians arrived in a hallway outside a set of double doors.

North set Jack down, and strode through them. At this point, remembering the state of the sleigh back in the World Wars, the Spirit of Winter started to have second thoughts about how wise this was. North had still being using the thing three months ago.

"Uh, North. I don't know what you're thinking, but there's no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." At the back of the launch tunnel, which Jack knew led to the stables for the reindeer, the doors opened and six of the creatures hauled out that which was _definitely_ not the sleigh he remembered. "...sleigh."

It was huge, easily twice the size of the old one, and looked more like it had been combined with a snow-mobile and an aircraft than the traditional sleigh he'd seen last Christmas.

Jack blinked. "When did you build _this?_"

North chuckled in amusement.

"Is prototype, complete with miniature Globe of Belief. I've been working on it for couple of decades, to get it perfect... So maybe it might still have few bugs to work out."

Jack started to chuckle as well, even as Sandy happily leapt into the vehicle ahead of him.

"Ok. One ride, but that's it."

North smiled knowingly as he got in and took hold of the reins.

"_Everyone_ loves the sleigh." He glanced at the nearby Pooka, who still hadn't gotten in. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

Bunny thumped a foot against the side of the sleigh, not looking all that enthusiastic.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer."

North reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, throwing him into the back beside Jack and Sandy.

"Ah, get in and buckle up!"

Bunny fumbled around for a second after he landed, looking for straps but not finding any.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!"

North laughed heartily, then addressed the yetis who were checking the sleigh over ready for launch.

"That was just expression! Are we ready?" One yeti threw his hands up into the air, shaking his head in 'no', and North cracked the reins anyone. "Good! Let's go! Hyah! Out of the way!"

Yetis and elves scattered as the reindeer reared and took off at full on charge, with North laughing away, Sandy grinning with his arms up in a 'wheeee' sort of fashion, and Bunny digging his nails into the sides of the interior with such fierceness that they scratched right through the paint to the wood beneath.

Jack grinned wickedly at that, having no trouble keeping his balance against the movements of the sleigh as it took off down a twisting tunnel in the ice.

In the meantime, Bunny clamped his eyes shut and wailed as he clung on.

"Slow down, slow down!"

North glanced back, even as he pulled a lever that 'freed' sleigh and reindeer from the requirements of gravity. The result was at the coming bend, the sleigh went up the curved walls and continued upside down towards the ceiling.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!"

Bunny pressed a paw to his mouth, fighting not to throw up.

"I hope you like _carrots_."

The light in the tunnel got brighter, and North turned his attention ahead once more.

"Here we go!" They came out into daylight, careening up a wooden ramp and then on into open air. "Blast off!"

Jack's exuberant whoop accompanied North's laugh as they became airborne, and he jumped to the back edge of the sleigh to look at the retreating workshop as they climbed up into the sky.

"Whoa, that was great."

Jack glanced at his fellow Guardians, and noticed Bunny chancing a _very_ brief and terrified look over the edge at the ground below... Well now, he couldn't have that. A Guardian overcome with fear, even if it was Natural Fear, wasn't something they needed while on their way to fight Pitch.

Jack crouched where he was, a wry smile plucking at his mouth.

"Hey, Bunny." He waited for the Pooka to look, and then stood up. "Check out this view- EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!"

Jack slipped and disappeared off the back of the sleigh, and Bunny gasped in horror.

"_North!_ Jack, he's!"

Bunny looked over the side of the sleigh, expecting to see Jack plummeting to his doom, only to see the Spirit of Winter lounging on one of the sleigh's runners.

Jack grinned.

"Awww... You _do_ care."

Bunny scowled, his fear of falling forgotten in his irritation.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!"

Jack laughed and jumped back inside the sleigh, even as North shook his head at their antics and produced a snowglobe from one of his pockets.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut."

Bunny gaped and clamped his paws onto the side of the sleigh again.

!Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels!

North shook the snowglobe and whispered into it.

"I say... Tooth Palace."

He threw it, opening up a portal large enough for the sleigh, and in the next moment they were through it in a nauseating lurch that left them in dawn skies with the Tooth Palace's mountain just up ahead. It would have been a beautiful view, if not for the utter chaos in the air around it.

Nightlight hadn't been exaggerating. There _were_ things that looked like shadowy horses, but while they trailed wispy tendrils of darkness like a Fearling, they were _solid_... And they were chasing down and snatching every little fairy they could find.

Jack tensed up, grabbing his staff from his back and leaping into the air.

"They're taking the Tooth Fairies!" He shot past in front of one of the creatures, grabbing the fairy it had been trying to add to the dozen others visibly trapped inside its ribcage. Jack landed back on the sleigh, cradling the fairy in his hands. "Hey there, little Baby Tooth. You ok?"

The fairy nodded, squeaking in relief, right as North steered the sleigh inside the hollow mountain. Inside it was much quieter than outside, but there were still many of the creatures flying around and a number of them had Nightlight in pursuit with his spear. But there were too many for him and Tooth to fight on their own, and North scowled in anger at the trespass on this special place.

He handed the reins to Jack.

"Here, take over!"

Jack grabbed the reins from him, and North drew his swords and jumped to stand on the forward edge of the sleigh. From there he slashed at a passing creature, causing it to explode into a cloud of black sand and several tooth-boxes to fall from it and clatter onto the floor of the vehicle.

Bunny picked one of them up, glancing at Sandy.

"They're stealing the teeth!"

Sandy took hold of some of the sand that had landed on his clothing, running it through his fingers in concern as he returned the look. Jack, distracted by the exchange, was then forced to sharply turn the sleigh when North's shout warned him they were about to hit one of the spires.

The evasive manoeuvre brought them down in a hard landing on one of the palace platforms, the last of the creatures abandoning the place to eerie silence. Tooth was fluttering around up above.

North called up to her, concerned.

"Tooth! Are you alright?"

She then descended to where they were, frantic as Nightlight swooped down to join them.

"They- _They took my fairies!_ And the teeth! _All of them!_"

She dropped to her knees, devastated. "Everything is gone! Everything." The Guardians rushed to her side to comfort her, the same moment the fairy that Jack had saved, fluttered out of his hood and over to her 'mother'.

Tooth gasped, hope returning to her eyes as she grasped the little one and cradled her close. "Oh! Thank goodness! One of you is alright."

A male voice intruded on the moment. One that all of them but Jack were _very_ familiar with.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." They looked up to see Pitch, standing high above them and smirking. The Big Four and the Man in the Moon's babysitter, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." His smirk widened. "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

By his tone they knew they'd been tricked. By gathering at the Workshop, the Palace had been left unguarded and vulnerable.

Tooth didn't take that very well, and shot up into the air shouting.

"_Pitch!_ You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

She dashed towards him but he vanished into the shadows, leaving her searching in frustration before he appeared on another platform close by.

He smiled, raising his arms in an 'I'm so scared' gesture.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" His expression darkened. "To gain the ability to walk in the light, I could no longer be seen or touched by those who didn't believe in me... You may have thought you won, when you tricked me into this existence back then, but you didn't. Because now I want what _you _have... To be _believed_ in!" His expression became a snarl. "I'm _tired_ of hiding under beds!"

Bunny drew one of his boomerangs from its strap.

"Maybe that's where you belong."

Pitch vanished from above, and startled them by appearing over the edge of the platform they were on.

"Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit!"

Bunny made a strike at him, but Pitch disappeared again. The Nightmare King's voice then coming from the central platform where Tooth usually spent her time when working.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" They turned to see Pitch lazing against a pillar, staring at them. "Since when were the Guardians and the Spirits of the Seasons all so chummy?"

Jack clenched his staff, scowling.

"Then it looks like you need to revise your facts, because you're obviously behind the times on your info. You're dealing with the Big Five, not the Big Four."

Pitch raised his eyebrows, mildly surprise.

"You? A Guardian?" He scoffed, unimpressed. "You're joking, right? The Spirit of Winter, a Guardian? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Keep picking a fight with me, and find out."

Pitch regarded him in amusement and smirked.

"I think I'll pass, and ignore you. I'm not stupid enough to strike a Spirit of the Seasons, and bring Mother Nature down on my head."

Bunny started forward angrily.

"Then if you won't pick a fight with him, you can pick one with me! Get here you shadow sneaking ratbag!"

Pitch vanished into shadows again before Bunny could reach him, but Tooth was watching for him. The moment he reappeared on the opposite column, she grabbed Bunny's other boomerang and charged...

She then skidded to a halt in mid-air, letting out a startled gasp, as Pitch conjured one of the shadow horses and it reared up in defence of him.

The horse dropped back to all fours as Tooth retreated, snorting in agitation, and Pitch ran a hand along its side almost affectionately.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." He drew a wisp of black sand from its mane, twirled it in his hand, and looked at Sandy. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick... Turning dreams into Nightmares." He laughed at Sandy's surprised and outraged expression. "I found out early on that you had a new trick. Those dreams that glow brighter proved a real stinger when I tried the trick on them. It's just a pity for you that it seems you didn't have the power to do that with _all_ your dreams. I'd never have been able to do this, if you did."

Sandy's hand went to the pouch of frostdust hidden inside his clothing, which he'd used so sparingly for so long, and then he glanced at the stricken expression on Jack's face. If not for all the secrecy, the hiding, they could have deprived Pitch of his army of Nightmares.

Nightlight looked similarly shaken, and for the three Guardians who didn't know the true origin of those 'special dreams', it was enough to unnerve them as well.

Pitch smiled, sensing their varied internal turmoil, and placed his hand on the Nightmare's neck as it started to snort in agitation.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

Bunny glared and pointed at him.

"What fear? Of you!? _No one's_ been afraid of you since the _Dark Ages!_"

Pitch's expression hardened in rage for a moment, but then he smiled in nostalgia.

"Oh, the Dark Ages... Everyone frightened. _Miserable._ Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded!" His smile faded into a scowl. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope... Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'" He glared down at them in contempt. "Well that's all about to change."

There was a faint whisper of sound, like dust and grit falling, and Pitch glanced to where the golden surface of parts of the spires began to fall away leaving dull and tarnished metal and tile behind. "Oh look, it's happening already."

Jack looked around, seeing the decay talking place _everywhere_ around them.

"What's going on?"

Nightlight gritted his teeth in failure.

_'He's been ambushing and taking the Tooth Fairies for __**hours**__. By the time I noticed, and flew to warn you, dawn had already reached and passed most of the Eastern Nations.'_

Tooth gasped in realisation and horror, and Pitch started to gloat.

"That's right. Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came... I mean it's such a little thing, but to a child..."

Tooth had her hands to her mouth, eyes wide.

"They... They don't believe in me anymore."

Up above them, Pitch revelled in Tooth's despair and glanced at the Spirit of Winter.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's _great _being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect... wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away... And little by little, so do they." He laughed. "You've all had so many believers for so long, losing thousands every day to growing up, and gaining thousands of little ones who were just becoming old enough to believe. You've become so _numb_ to the sense of that happening, that you never even noticed all those little flickers of belief abandoning you in droves."

He drew himself up, confident and arrogant. "You don't deserve that belief, and so now there will be no Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness... and me! It's _your_ turn not to be believed in!"

His words sparked fury among the Guardians, who all launched themselves in his direction. But Pitch didn't stay to fight, instead leaping astride his Nightmare and descending towards the bottom of the palace dodging their attacks all the way.

And then he darted into a dark crevice, where shadow lay thick, and vanished from their reach.

All six Guardians landed in the garden below the palace, near the pond where a mural of Tooth adorned the wall, and glanced at each other even as North stated the frustrating obvious.

"He's gone."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: NIGHTLIGHT! Yep, I'm working him in! I also filled a few Book vs Film plotholes here, and hinted at an explanation for why Film!Pitch can walk in light but Book!Pitch can't :)**


	57. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here is part 5! Oh, and I'll be fixing a diologue plothole in this one. Tooth says "seven continents", but if you go with the typical list of Australia, South America, North America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Antarctica... Only six of those have people living on them. I discount Antarctica, because all that's really there is research outposts where you wouldn't typically find any kids. So yeah, Tooth's line is a bit inaccurate hehehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 57: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 5~

For several moments they stood there in silence. Partly in shock at all that had happened so suddenly, and partly because they were at a loss as to how to respond. They'd been caught off guard in addition to being tricked, and now they'd have to scramble to pick up the pieces.

Perhaps if they'd been less sceptical about Pitch making a return, that wouldn't have been the case.

Bunny sat down on his haunches, sombre as he watched Tooth land at the edge of her pond and stare at an empty tooth box she'd picked up.

"I'll admit it, North, you were right about Pitch."

The Russian sighed, shaking his head as he paced.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay. We will make sure of that."

Jack listened to them with a heavy heart, feeling a burden of guilt which he knew Sandy would scold him for. The knowledge that, had he not been hiden away, he could have prevented this... It was almost too much to bear. And so he went over to Tooth, and lay a hand in support on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, about the fairies."

She glanced at him, bleak.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight."

Baby Tooth buzzed around both their heads, landing on his hand when he held it up for her.

"He took them for the memories, didn't he. It isn't just about starting a Belief Blackout, it's about making it as hard as possible for us to stop it from continuing and getting worse... He went after you, because you were the most vulnerable Guardian whose work takes place every day. Your fairies, which are your greatest strength..."

She nodded.

"Are also my greatest weakness. Take them away, and I don't just lose my assistants, I also lose a part of myself. They're an extention of me. Without them I feel so... lost."

Baby Tooth left Jack's hand and flew to snuggle against the side of Tooth's Face. By irony he'd saved one of her Lead Fairies, the tiny number who had a golden crest on their heads like she did. They were the original six 'mini fairies' that she'd started out with, before she'd eventually split herself into the vast multitude she had now. It was small comfort for her, but it was something.

Baby Tooth's encouragement got Tooth up off the floor and flying again, but the group remained uncertain of what move to make next, until she gasped as several of her feathers fell out.

She turned, gazing at the mural above the pond, and as they all watched the painting began to degrade just like the palace had up above.

"Oh no... The Children! We're too late!"

North strode forward, shaking his head vehemently.

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" He resumed his pacing, sword-holding hands up by his head as he rattled fingers on their hilts. "Wait... Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Idea! HAHH!" North pointed his swords at Sandy and Bunny, the latter forced to lean backwards when one of them came within an inch of his head. "_We will collect the teeth!_"

"_What?_"

At Tooth's exclamation, North faced her bold and confident.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing, in you!"

She fluttered over to him.

"We're talking six continents! _Millions of kids!_"

North waved a hand and scoffed at that.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?"

Bunny came forward now, picking up on the fighting spirit as Tooth glanced at everyone else. After Sandy and Nightlight both gave a thumbs-up, Jack nodded as well.

"I'm in."

~(-)~

"Quickly! Quickly!"

North's booming laughter echoed across the rooftops of Moscow, as he poofed in and out of chimneys at an eager pace. Bunny was racing across them on foot, bounding from roof-to-roof in great leaps, while the fliers in the group zipped here and there following every called out-direction Tooth made.

After the first five minutes, Jack glided down to sweep in alongside Bunny, grinning like this was the greatest game ever invented.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!"

Bunny glanced at him, but didn't stop running.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point? Because you won't be able to keep up anyway."

Jack's grin widened.

"Is that a _challenge_, cottontail?"

Bunny started to smile as well.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

The Pooka put on a burst of speed, streaking away from Jack. Meanwhile North, who had heard the conversation, continued to poof in and out of chinmeys with his words coming between each one.

"A race? Is it a race?" Thud poof. "This is going to be-" Thud poof. "EPIC!"

Half a block away, as Jack caught up with her, Tooth was darting about extremely fast with her head turning to look at all the bright lights, traffic, and just the sheer size of they city. In short, she was also talking even faster than normal, and twitched with the energy and excitement of a dozen five-year-olds on a major sugar rush.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? _They're EVERYWHERE!_" She turned sharply, flying at full speed without pausing to look where she was going, and as a result smacked face-first into a billboard. "Ow!"

Jack landed on top of it, fighting not to laugh.

"Ummm, you okay?"

Tooth, holding a hand to her nose and pretty much cross-eyed, shook her head to get her bearings and darted up to where he was. She was still twitching and looking around, completely hyperactive.

"Fine...Sorry, it's just been a _really _long time since I've been out in the field."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"How long is a long time?"

She shrugged, grinning.

"Ah, four hundred forty years...Give or take."

She twitched again, head feathers fluffed out as she spotted another tooth under a pillow, and pointed to it in glee before dashing for it at such speed she almost blew Jack off the top of the billboard.

He then glanced at Baby Tooth, who cringed in embarrassment and shrugged as if to say 'Yeah, she gets like this sometimes'.

Two minutes later and they were in another city, scouring it for yet more teeth while Nightlight and Jack split off to take care of the smaller towns and villages in the surrounding countryside. Jack was keeping them both stocked with coins, pilfered at regular intervals from the Tooth Palace using an Ice Mirror now that he'd been there. The density of teeth to collect was smaller, but they were the fastest fliers and able to cover the greatest distance. Chances were they'd bring in just as many teeth as the others did from the cities.

Within an hour and a half they continued westwards to Europe. Nightlight and Jack split off again, to take care of Africa with its lower concentration of people, and in the meantime a fierce competition had sprung up between North, Bunny, and Sandy.

Burrows placed to trip the others up, prank messages left for the Pooka to find, fireplaces lit so that North would get a surprise if he went down the chimney above them... And, of course, Sandy swooping in whenever North and Bunny were too distracted by each other to notice the little golden man taking the tooth they were after until it was too late to stop him flying off with it.

Tooth was oblivious to all that, too absorbed in flying through the glass of windows. Using the magic she'd invested in her fairies at the advent of better locks on windows, but had never actually used herself. She nearly hit several windowframes in her enthusiasm, giggling like a schoolgirl as she retrieved teeth from under pillows and left conjured coins behind.

Somewhere in the middle of France, at a point where they'd gained a fair bit of time ahead of the dawn, Tooth stuck her hand under a pillow and came out holding a mouse by its tail. She blinked in confusion, barely having time to register what was going on, before Baby Tooth dived in and kicked the creature out of her grasp.

As the little fairy then began to beat up the 'intruder tooth thief', Tooth quickly grabbed her by the wings and pulled her away from the rodent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us!" She winced apologetically, her latter query directed at the mouse. "Part of the European division. Ça va?"

The mouse shook a paw at her, taking off the little green hat with yellow feather that it wore, and throwing it on the floor angrily. It took her a full minute to calm the fellow down, before she dashed off to inform the others that they could ignore France. She'd see about getting the teeth the mice collected, from the central retrieval points once Pitch had been dealt with.

Iceland came after the remainder of Europe, with Jack briefly joining in the 'get the most teeth' game. He scored three teeth off of Bunny after icing over the roof beneath him on all three occations, to make him slip and drop them before they could be put in his sack. After Iceland and a few other pockets of people on the path over the landmasses north of the Atlantic, they arrived in America with dawn now three hours behind them.

Tooth called a quick break at that point, gathering them all on a rooftop in New York, and all five of them held up their red sacks of teeth with great pride.

Tooth fluttered in glee, overwhelmed by their efforts.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." North, Bunny, and Sandy all lowered theirs a little, eyes widening in realisation, and she stared. "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

Jack and Nightlight reached into pockets to reveal handfuls of coins, while the other three winced at their mistake. What followed was the Spirit of Winter pilfering yet more coins from the Tooth Palace, this time to give to the competitive trio. Those three then backtracked to Moscow and scrambled around to leave coins at all the places they'd missed, cutting it down to the wire as daylight broke in those regions.

Tooth, Nightlight, and Jack concentrated on South America while waiting for them to catch up again, and then they resumed their passage west across North America once the group had met up once more. There was one town Jack was _really_ looking forward to reaching, as their varied laughter in thwarting Pitch's efforts spurred them all on.

But they did not notice they were being watched; a Nightmare observing their passage as they rode the sleigh through one of North's portals. The creature whinied in rage before rearing and descending from the rooftops, to where it then plunged into the shadows of a drain and slipped through the fabric of reality to the shadows within Pitch's lair.

The Nightmare King was stood by his own 'globe of belief', which consisted of little more than jagged shapes of rusted metal in the form of the continents. Suspended in the shape of a sphere, with nothing apparent holding them up. He paced around it, glaring at the glittering golden lights that still covered it. The Blackout that had started in Australia and China, and the other Eastern Nations... had not spread. Those areas were dimishished in numbers of believers, but everywhere west of that the lights stubbornly refused to fade.

"The lights... _Why aren't they going out?!_" The Nightmare landed beside him, snorting in agitation as it relayed what it had seen. "_They're_ collecting the teeth?"

In the many cages suspended up above, the captured fairies heard his words and started to chirp and whistle excitedly.

He snarled at them.

"Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a pillow with you!"

They quietened, but only a little much to his frustration. He then turned to the Nightmare and glared at it, scaring it to the point it collapsed into black sand.

He swirled a bit of it around in his grasp, shaping it into a darkened image of The Sandman.

"Fine, have your last hurrah... For tomorrow, all you pathetic scrambling will be for nothing."

He crushed the image to dust.

~(-)~

Jack was practically dancing in the air with glee when they finally reached Burgess, whooping as he dashed ahead. He waved eagerly for Tooth to follow him, and without any directions from her he headed straight to a house located near the pond at the edge of Jackswood Park.

Tooth watched as he expertly opened the window, which seemed to have a catch on it that could be opened from the outside if you knew exactly how. And then he waved her to follow him in, and went to sit on the stool at the bedside of the boy within.

Jamie was fast asleep, as was to be expected given Sandy always targeted the kids who had teeth under pillows. The light of his robot was on, acting as a nightlight, and as Tooth reached for and touched the tooth under his pillow, a wry smile came to her face at the memory most recently tied to it.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." She glanced at the Spirit of Winter opposite her. "I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"

Jack laughed, inclining his head towards the drawing of the incident which was pinned on the wall.

"Kids, huh?"

Tooth smiled, flipping a dollar coin over her fingers before slipping it under the pillow. She then fluttered up into the air, having calmed down now from her earlier exuberance, and watched the boy sleep.

"This was always the part I liked most; seeing the kids." She sighed. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Jack's expression softened.

"It's a little different up close, huh?"

She glanced at him, voice hushed so as not to wake the child.

"Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish we could have known about you sooner. You've made a real difference today."

Jack stood, his smile fading a little.

"Yeah well, what's done is done. Look, let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn."

There was a sudden commotion at the window, with a loud clatter of sabre-sheathes hitting the window frame as North squeezed his bulk through the opening. Sandy, Nightlight, and Baby Tooth followed him in, as the Russian whispered after Tooth shushed him firmly and pointed at the sleeping boy.

"Here you are! What gives slowpokes!?" He glanced at Tooth. "How you feeling, Toothy?"

She grinned, flying up to him.

"_Believed in_."

North laughed quietly.

"That's what I want to hear."

"Oh I see how it is..." Bunny's ears poked up from the burrow that had appeared through the floorboards, and the Pooka jumped up into the room. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SSSHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack rolled his eyes, sauntering up to Bunny and holding up his sack of teeth.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail."

Bunny scoffed and held up his own slightly larger bag.

"You call that a bag of choppers? Now _that's_ a bag of choppers."

North stepped between them to break up the brewing argument.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was," he swung his _massive_ sack over his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him. "I win! YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

In his exuberance he forgot to keep his voice down, resulting in his victory cheer rousing the child in the bed. A fact that was signalled by the group of Guardians being subject to the glare of the boy's flashlight.

Jamie stared at them in surprise, his expression becoming one of awe as he recognised each one of them in turn. But the names by which he called them, were one the ones that half of them expected him to say.

"Nicholas St North? E. Aster Bunnymund? Toothiana?" Jamie gasped at who he saw next. "Sandy! Nightlight!"

Jack chuckled and peered out from behind North.

"Don't forget me, kiddo."

"Uncle Jack!"

Jamie scrambled out from under his covers and threw himself at the Spirit of Winter, as in the meantime Tooth, Bunny, and North all stared.

North pointed at the boy who was now hugging Jack.

"You're his _uncle?_"

Jack smirked.

"Well, we shorten it to that. I'm actually his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncl e. The Bennetts are descended from my sister."

He took Jamie back over to the bed and set him down, while Bunny took over at doing the pointing.

"So you told him all our names?"

Jamie tilted his head, frowing a little.

"No. I learnt from them Ombric."

As Tooth, Bunny, and North all went wide-eyed and stunned, Jack shrugged.

"What can I say? I take them to Santoff Claussen for regular visits. Jamie and his sister spend almost all of their school holidays at the village, so naturally they know a lot about you."

He used his thumb to point at the wall behind him, and the obvious drawings of Ombric, Katherine and Kailash, Nightlight, Big Root, and several other things and people from in or around Santoff Claussen. The wall was practically covered in them, had the others actually _looked_ at and noticed them.

It was startling for them to see, but they didn't really have time to dwell on what they'd just learnt. With that in mind, Bunny nudged Sandy.

"As interesting as this is, we don't have time for chit chat. Sandy, knock him out so we can get going." Sandy nodded, and jokingly punched a fist into his other hand causing Bunny to gape. "With the _dreamsand_, you gumbie!"

His advance towards the bed roused the dog asleep on the floor beside it. Abby rising to her feet behind Sandy to growl at Bunny over the top of the little man's head.

Jamie gasped, and reached out towards her.

"No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abby? _Down!_"

The dog was now nose-to-nose with Bunny, who carefully gestured with a paw for them to stay where they were.

"Alright, nobody panic."

Jack started to chuckle wickedly.

"But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds _do _to rabbits?"

Bunny remained tense, while Sandy rolled his eyes and conjured a ball of dreamsand in preparation.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me. Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of- _Crikey!_"

Jack had tapped the nearby alarmclock with his staff, setting it _and_ Abby off. The dog leapt at Bunny, proceeding to chase him around the small room while Sandy did his best to try and aim at the rampagine canine. In the moments that followed, Sandy fumbled the dreamsand and unintentionally sent it rebounding around the room. The result?

Tooth and Baby Tooth, Bunny, and North all sound asleep slumped in various positions around or on Jamie's bed, and Abby was knocked out close to the door. Jamie was then added to that, belatedly, as Jack crouched on the edge of the dresser fighting to hold in his laughter.

He watched as one of the carrots over Bunny's head, took hold of one of North's candy canes and started doing a dance.

"Oh I really wish I had a camera right now."

Nightlight just shook his head in amusement at that, while Sandy went to give Jack a long look. But his expression froze, his gaze on the window, and both of the others turned and saw the Nightmare that peered in at them.

Jack and Nightlight were out the window in an instant, the former calling out.

"Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch."

Sandy hesitated, glancing at the sleeping trio of his fellows, before shaking his head to himself and gliding out the window. He hadn't hit them with a strong dose of dreamsand, so added to the fact that they were immortals, they'd wake up in a couple of minutes on their own.

Just after he left, the door of Jamie's room opened. A certain two-year-old wandering having heard the ruckus.

Sophie, still wearing her slightly tatty fairy wings, giggled at the pile of sleeping Legends. she was too young to understand how strange it was for them to be there, and tried to clamber up onto the bed. But instead of sitting on the covers, she slipped. Pulling on North's coat, and ending up holding the snowglobe that tumbled from one of his pockets.

After giggle of 'Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!' and a tumble over a sleeping dog, there was then no two-year-old in the room.

The sound of the portal closing finally roused North, who remained utterly disoriented as he sat up still half-asleep. He then noticed the sleeping Pooka and Tooth Fairies, and the absense of the other Guardians he decided in his near drunken state that the best way to catch up was to load all three immortals with him into his sleigh.

Outside, soaring over the rooftops of Burgess, things were moving at a decidedly faster pace. Jack and Nightlight flew either side of Sandy, chasing the pair of Nightmares down. One cut through a building with Sandy in close pursuit, while Jack and Nightlight darted around and rebounded off of walls and chimneys going after the other.

All three were laughing, each in his own way, as Sandy burst out of the building while riding on the back of the Nightmare he'd been after. One touch of his hand and his will changed it back into dreamsand, while up ahead of him his peers cornered the second one and Jack frost it solid.

Jack tapped the frozen smear on the rooftop using his staff, pointing out how the wispy tendrils from it were the only things still moving.

"Check it out, Nightlight. Think we can turn it back into dreamsand, or should we wait for Sandy?"

Nightlight shrugged.

_'He's the only one who can question his dreams, so we might as well wait. It's not going to tell us where Pitch is hiding, without Sandy here.'_

A shadow slinked up behind them, and a voice made both of them turn in surprise.

"Frost?" When Jack blasted ice at him, and Nightlight lashed out with his diamond spear, Pitch slipped through the shadows and reappeared on an adjacent roof. "For a Spirit of the Seasons, you spend an awful lot of time with those wierdos... This isn't your fight, Jack."

Jack glared at him, advancing a step with his staff at the ready.

"And I told you that I'm one of them... I'm a Guardian, whether you believe it or not, and this _is_ my fight."

Pitch regarded the two of them, clearly trying to decide if or not to strike at Nightlight and risk hitting Jack in the process. If the Spirit of Winter was telling the truth, then this was a problem... And more than likely that was _exactly _what the Man in the Moon had intended.

He gritted his teeth in a snarl, tense and ready to attack, when movement at the corner of his eye made him turn and leap back. Because _Sandy_ had crept up on him, and was now glaring at him in disapproval with arms crossed.

Pitch straightened up, relaxing a little, and laughed almost casually.

"Ah, now this is who I'm looking for- Whoa!"

He didn't get to finish, due to Sandy lashing out with a pair of dreamsand whips. Jack and Nightlight forced to duck under the slash of a massive scythe of corrupted sand, when the Nightmare King retaliated. Several strikes were exchanged, Pitch and Sandy each blocking everything the other used, until the greater flexibility of Sandy's weapon slipped around his opponent's guard.

One of the whips wrapped around Pitch's wrist, and Sandy responded by flinging him up into the air. He then adjusted the position of the hold to Pitch's waist, slammed him down onto the rooftop, off the nearby wall, and then flung him down into the street below.

Jack and Nightlight joined the Guardian of Dreams at the edge of the roof, looking past the dented car which Pitch had hit and trigged the alarm of. Jack then smirked, when he spotted the groaning figure of the Nightmare King, sprawled in the road fumbling to get up.

"Remind me not to get on _your _bad side."

Sandy grinned and dusted off his hands, before all three of them dropped down to the street.

Pitch scrambled backwards from them, crawling along the ground, his tone pleading.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and _hated_. It

was stupid of me to mess with your dreams." All three Guardians regarded him, unimpressed, and as expected, Pitch's expression became taunting. "So I'll tell you what... You can have 'em back!"

Black sand shot up in clouds out of all of the nearby drains, transforming into Nightmares even as more of the creatures marched out of alleyways and yet more took up positions on the surrounding roofs. There were hundreds of them, maybe even a thousand, and Jack grimaced a little as he tried to keep his tone lighthearted.

"You two take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?"

Pitch was up off the ground now and astride one of the Nightmares. He coldly regarded the trio in front of him, then smirked.

"_Boo._" His mocking word signalled the attack, and his Nightmares began to charge as he shouted. "Keep the Spirit of Winter busy, but don't harm him! Destroy the others!"

Jack immediately took that as licence to throw himself between the greatest number of Nightmares and his two fellow Guardians. Grinning to himself in grim humour as he changed positions every time the creatures tried to get around him. Sandy was shattering the creatures one-by-one, as was Nightlight shredding them with his spear. The moonbeam within its diamond tip, blazing with light that Fearlings had once shied away from, but which unfortunately the Nightmares were immune.

But it didn't stop the spear's razor sharp edge from doing its job, even as it was also the case that Jack's attempts to be a living shield were only having a moderate effect.

They were going to be overwhelmed if this kept up.

Pitch smiled darkly as he watched, anticipating victory to be near, when the sudden sound of sleighbells heralded the arrival of North and the others.

The sleigh swooped down out of the clouds, the distraction providing Sandy with the chance to catapult himself, Nightlight, and Jack up into the sky. And while it seemed that the dive at close range right over Pitch's head was deliberate... The fact that one of the sleigh's runners clipped a building as the reindeer charged upwards again, revealed that North had fallen asleep at the reins.

The impact jolted him, Tooth, and Bunny awake, this time to the point where they shook off the effects of the dreamsand. It was startling to wake up in the middle of a Nightmare battle, but to give credit they responded quickly. Tooth took flight, using the sharp edges of her wings to cut her targets to pieces, while North and Bunny used their weapons from the platform that the sleigh provided.

Higher up in the sky above the town, the other three Guardians were in the thick of it. Nightlight took advantage of the maneoverability he had up there, proving faster than the Nightmares which he circled and brought down one-by-one. But while he was managing to continue mostly unmolested, Sandy and Jack were being driven further and further apart from each other. Both locked within a circling cloud of Nightmares, and yet there was also a stark difference.

The Nightmares around Sandy were going all-out, while the ones around Jack were simply sacrificing themselves to stop him from going anywhere. Nightlight was left with a choice; Help Sandy, who was being attacked with the intent to kill. Or help Jack, who Pitch had no intention of harming.

The spectral boy hesitated, torn between the two choices, until he reasoned that Sandy would have a better chance with two coming to his aid and not just one.

Nightlight shot upwards to get above Jack, before plummeting downwards like a shooting star. He slammed right through the mass of Nightmares around him, breaking them apart, but in the same act also slammed straight into Jack.

Both of them burst out of the bottom of the mass, tumbling head over heels through the air. Nightlight was all set to silently cheer that it had worked, when he realised Jack was still falling... and that the Spirit of Winter's staff, lighter and slower to accellerate in its fall, was out of reach tumbling above him.

Lower down, North and Bunny saw Jack's descent, turning the sleigh with the intent to catch him. Yet above him Nightlight dove like a star once again, grabbed the stray staff, and flung it to his fellow Guardian.

Jack grabbed it in relief, slowing himself with wind as he then landed on the sleigh when it passed under him. Taking that moment to catch his breath, he then looked skywards only to gasp in horror.

"Sandy! We have to help him!"

The Sandman, now so very high up above them, was utterly surrounded by a swirling ring of corrupted sand. The strikes of his whips, relentless and rapid, barely purified any of it with each blow. In fact he barely seemed to be having much of an effect on the cloud at all.

His face a mask of fierce concentration, his attention on this foe that sought to overwhelm him, he failed to pay any attention to Pitch. For the Nightmare King stood upon a smaller cloud of sand just beyond the edge of the other, wearing a smile of wicked triumph.

He raised his hands as if drawing a bow, a jagged arrow of black sand forming in his grasp... and then he released it.

"_NO!_"

Jack's screamed word barely reached Sandy, such was the distance between them, but he heard it all the same. In that horrifying moment as he turned to face Pitch, with blackness spreading out across him from where the arrow had struck him in the back.

Dreamsand was a part of the Sandman, even as he wore it as a part of himself. He should have realised he would be vulnerable to the same 'trick' as his dreams.

Pitch laughed.

"Don't fight the fear, little man!" He sneered. "I'd say sweet dreams... But there aren't any left."

Sandy collapsed to his knees, feeling that fear crawling through him against his will as it turned his sand dull and dark. But a last glimmer of defiance remained as he reached inside his blackening clothing for something hidden within. His fingers clasping a handful of 'hope' before he stood straight in pride and felt the last of his strength crumble.

The golden glow at the heart of the darkened cloud, went out. The Guardians who had been frantically racing to his rescue, now yelling in denial. That he couldn't be _gone_.

"_No! NO!_"

Jack, who had leapt clear of the slower sleigh, was streaking upwards filled with rage and grief. Pitch glanced down at him, and the Guardians beyond, and smiled. Raising his arms, the Nightmare King then sent a cloud of black sand and Nightmares up and over in an arc straight at them. Might as well deal with them all, here and now.

The front of that cloud spread out as it neared Jack, and he knew the Nightmares intended to go around him and after the others. But if Pitch thought that... if he _really_ thought he was going to just _let_ that happen... He was _secriously_ underestimating the fury that Jack felt right now.

The Rage of Winter, that came whenever someone hurt one of his Lieutentants, was nothing compared to this...

The whole sky seemed to shudder with the shockwave that radiated from Jack. The Spirit of Winter's staff crackling white with pent-up power that he then released at the black sand with a scream.

Pitch's eyes actually widened a little in fear, when the blast of ice and painfully bright powder hit, froze, and began to devour the entire arc of sand between him and Jack. Such was the force that the entire structure began to explode with the ice's expansion, obliterating everything to tiny shards that rained harmlessly down onto the town below.

The explosion flung Pitch backwards with a yelp, leaving him tumbling towards Jackswood Park, while on the opposite side Jack was flung backwards towards the sleigh.

Jack tumbled limp through the air, staff still clenched in his grasp, and yet too dazed to fly. Tooth and Nightlight caught him, returning him unconcious to the sleigh. And with nothing more they could do right now, North made the call.

Down below, in the park, Pitch clambered to his feet and watched as the Guardians fled through one of North's portals. The after-effects of Jack's power, of which a fragment had reached past the darkness surrounding Pitch, making the Nightmare King smile with a kind of childish glee that had for a long time been beyond him.

He laughed, victorious in this battle, and gloated as the moon looked on.

"Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little _fun!_"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Sandy, and poor Jack :(**

**Next chapter will see some more of 'Uncle Jack', and part 7 will be the "Missing Saturday" meaning everything in that chapter will basically be original content.**

**And, on a side note, I'll point out now that yes, this arc IS a novelisation of the film with things added/changed/fixed, but I happen to enjoy taking the original of something and changing it in subtle ways based on "what ifs" (Like I've done for all 5 Seasons of Merlin, resulting in my most popular series of fics). The whole story is a "what if Jack remembered right away?" premise, and how it could change things afterwards as a result. There's no way I was going to put so much effort in on all the earlier arcs, and then skip over the film arc without doing its potential the proper justice.**

**So basically, to the individual who complained about me novelising the film for this arc. If you choose to stop reading this fic because I'm doing that, then that's your choice and I bid you well... But you're going to miss a LOT of stuff that's coming after the film arc ends should you do that (evil grins)**

**If you'd actually left a signed review instead of an anonymous one, you'd have gotten this reply as a nice PM with a teaser of what's to come. I guess you'll now just have to wait and see along with everyone else :P**


	58. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 6'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Jack (sniffles) :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 58: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 6~

Their arrival back at the Workshop was not one of triumph... It was not what the elves and yetis expected to see, when five Guardians returned where six had left. That the newest Guardian returned unconscious and was carried out of the sleigh by North, served as an additional shock and harbinger of bad news. And what news it was...

Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Guardian of Dreams, was gone.

North took Jack to a small guest room and laid him upon the bed, at which point Nightlight leapt up to perch on the headboard and watch over him. Just as he'd once done for an infant Tsar Lunar. The sight was somewhat reassuring, but at the same time it didn't quell the concerns in the Russian's heart.

"Will he be alright?"

Nightlight glanced down at the Spirit of Winter, and nodded.

_'The Spirits of the Seasons, while they are used to wielding large amounts of power, are not used to building that power up so fast. Like the weather they shape, they raise the levels steadily and then maintain them. In that move against Pitch, Jack used too much power too quickly. Added to him being caught by the explosion of his own attack, he then passed out. This won't be the first time he's gone through this. It often happens to the Spirits of the Seasons, when a sudden shift in balance forces them to shape a lot of weather in a short space of time. He should wake up within an hour or two at most.'_

North let out a sigh of relief, grateful for the explanation. Nightlight was technically a Nature Immortal, in that he didn't have many believers and his power was self-maintained. Most of his strength came from himself or the Man in the Moon directly, and it made sense that he'd be privy to the details of both kinds of Immortals.

"Then I will let the others know, and you can bring Jack to us when he wakes. We will be in front of the Globe for-" He choked back a sob and continued. "We will be there, holding memorial for Sandy."

Nightlight watched as North walked out and closed the door, having seen the tears in the Guardian's eyes. Never in all their battles against Pitch, had they lost one of their number. They had come close on occasion, but never had one of them died. This was a first for them all, and it hurt more than anything they'd ever known.

Nightlight bowed his head, a single tear of his own escaping his eyes to land on the pillow beside Jack's head. His glow dimming with sorrow before grim determination made it brighten again. To give up would mean to let Sandy's death be in vain, and that was something _none_ of them would ever do. They would fight to the end, never letting themselves contemplate failure. They would do their duty as Guardians.

The sun was nearing zenith when at last Jack began to stir, his grasp still tight upon his staff which none of them had dared to try part him from. He opened his eyes blearily, blinking in confusion when he noticed the room and bed he was in. Then he saw Nightlight perched above him, and it all came rushing back.

Jack shot upright, a hand clenched to his chest. Deep inside, he could feel that half of his small number of believers had stopped believing, and he could also feel the 'drag' that was a connection between Guardians. A palpable sign that one of them, or in this case all of them, had lost a _lot_ of believers.

Nightlight left his perch and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. His expression was determined, but there was still a bleakness in his eyes.

_'A memorial for the Sandman is being held in the main workshop. Do you want to go?'_

Jack sucked in a sharp breath at the question, biting his lip and closing his eyes in grief before shaking his head.

"I-I can't... I just _can't _face that. Not right now. Sandy, he-"

Tears spilled down Jack's cheeks and he shuddered with suppressed sobs. Moments later he then pulled up his hood and got off the bed. Leaving his staff behind, he sat up on the windowsill to stare out at the snowy landscape around the Workshop.

Nightlight bowed his head and left the room, understanding Jack's need for time alone. Through the passages to the workshop itself, he walked in sombre stride instead of flying.

Inside the workshop the top floor was filled with yetis and elves, the latter ringing the bells on their hats in a slow and mournful chime. Tooth was placing a candle at the top of the symbol on the floor, which showed the Sandman, and the crest of the Guardians itself was surrounded with yet more.

Nightlight watched as she then lifted up into the air, her hands seeking out those of Bunny and North. All three were close to tears, ones which would surely soon spill over.

It was shortly after that the yetis moved off to resume their work, in staunch refusal to believe that things wouldn't get better and that there wouldn't be a Christmas to make toys for. Yet Bunny, Tooth, and North remained where they were in silence, until at last North noticed Nightlight perched on the railing close by.

He let go of Tooth's hand, and moved towards the Guardian of the Moon.

"Jack is awake?" Nightlight nodded, his eyes saying what he himself chose not to utter. Yes, Jack was awake, but he was _very_ upset. North sighed. "I will go talk to him. No, I will go by myself. Less people is better, I think, in this case."

The latter remark was directed at Tooth, when she'd clearly been about to offer to come. But she didn't protest, and rather she nodded solemnly, and North followed the route back to the room where Jack was.

When he arrived, North paused as he noticed the frost curling out from under and around the door. Upon then entering the room, he found it to be almost a cold as it would be outside. Jack was sat on the window-ledge, hood up, and upon hearing the door open he touched the tip of a finger to the glass.

Frosty patterns spiralled outwards, arranging themselves into a replica of Sandy's symbol from the floor in the workshop. Seeing it, North stopped a few steps from Jack.

"Are you alright?"

Jack kept his head down, his face hidden almost entirely by his hood. A small snort seemed to say 'that was a stupid question', before he averted his gaze and looked out the window again.

"I just, I wish I could've _done_ something."

North straightened up, not liking the defeated tone of his fellow Guardian's words.

"Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You _saved_ us."

"But Sandy wo-"

North stopped him by placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, interrupting as the Spirit of Winter turned his head to at last look at him fully.

"He would be _proud _of what you did."

Jack remained unmoving for a few seconds, before he pushed back his hood and got to his feet.

"I failed him, is what I did. After the battle at the Tooth Palace, I _knew_ Pitch had the power to corrupt Sandy's dreamsand. I should have _realised_ that he could do that to Sandy as well. I should have been _protecting him!_"

North followed after him as he paced, stopping him again with a hand on the shoulder.

"Jack, you did the best you could in the situation we had."

Jack clenched his fists, closing his eyes in pain and guilt.

"That's just it, I _didn't_." He turned to North, poking him in the chest with a finger. "Those 'bright dreams' that Pitch mentioned, that he couldn't corrupt. Sandy made those by mixing his dreamsand with the frostdust _I _supplied him with. If we'd done the same with his clothing, he would have been _immune_ to that atta-!"

Jack's words were cut off as North grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him into silence. The Russian then pointed at his younger peer.

"Sandy would _not_ want you to blame yourself for this. You were not only one to make mistake in that fight. Nightlight is upset, though he hides it well, but I know he blames himself too. When he broke you free, he caused you to fall, and that mistake lost precious time for both him and for you. Time that could have let you reach Sandy before it was too late." He let go of Jack. "So you see, is no one's fault. Sandy kept his vow as a Guardian, to defend the children of the world with his life, and we must continue to do the same. We cannot let Pitch win."

There was a tactful knock on the frame of the door, and both of them turned to see Nightlight stood there. The spectral boy looked worried, and he said just one word into their minds.

_'Globe.'_

Jack and North glanced at each other before hastening out to head to the workshop. When they reached it, Tooth fluttered over past the candles on the floor, and pointed to the massive sphere.

"The _lights_. Look how fast they're going out."

Her words seemed to snap Jack out of his depression, or at least gave him something else to focus on. For he leapt up into the air to hover in the air beside the globe, close enough to make out the thousands of tiny pin-pricks of light which made up each larger one upon the surface. Those pin-pricks were going out at an alarming pace; fast enough that if you stood and watched you could see the larger clusters dimming in brightness and some of them even going out completely.

"It's fear... People can sense us, even if they can't see us, and humans have never known a time when The Sandman wasn't there spreading dreams. With him gone, there's a void, and fear has filled it. Pitch has tipped the balance."

Bunny bounded up to stand on the control panel for the globe, his stance determined.

"Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around!" He pointed at the floor in emphasis. "Easter starts in the Eastern Nations in twelve hours, and we'll have the full twenty-four hours of dawn crossing the world to make this count. But I'm gonna need your help. So I say we pull out all the stops, and get those little lights flickering again!"

"I agree!"

North's booming declaration heralded him heading for the nearest elevator, forcing the others to follow him of be left behind.

It descended past the toy-making floors, all the way to the second floor above the bottom, where they emerged from it into a bustling armoury filled with racks of weapons forged from meteorites and stardust; a yeti speciality.

There were yetis everywhere down there as they stepped out of the elevator, with fully half the toy-making staff now down here making sure everything was battle-ready just in case.

North seemed satisfied as he looked at it all, pausing only a moment before nodding to himself and saying something they'd _never_ expected to hear him admit.

"As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter _is _more important than Christmas."

Bunny blinked in shock, mouth hanging open, before he recovered and looked at all the others.

"Hey! Did everyone hear that?!"

North shook his head in bemusement as Bunny started making victory signs to the surrounding yetis, and interrupted that little celebration.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!"

Bunny blinked again, and leapt to stand in front of him. He looked smug.

"Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules... Buckle up."

"_Shostakovich!_"

North's exclamation came at the moment Bunny tapped his foot twice on the floor, the resulting burrow sucking in not just them but also two adjacent yetis and an elf.

The entire mass of them tumbled down the tunnel beyond, past vibrant mosses and vines, rays of sunlight streaming in through openings in the twisting, looping passage. Bunny was running at the front, Tooth and Jack were laughing and sliding gracefully at the rear... and everyone in the middle ended up in a heap when they at last came to a stop.

North raised a hand into the air, from where he lay sprawling.

"'Buckle up'... is very funny."

Bunny smirked at the fact he'd gotten his own back for the 'loopy loop', then stood proud as he gestured to their surroundings. A lush green subterranean network of caves, tunnels, and pocket valleys, all lit by streams of sunlight shining in through holes up above. It was a springtime paradise of flowers and other plant-life, presided over by massive stone egg-golems that served as guards.

"Welcome to the warren." The Pooka might have started to brag, if not for his sudden turn to face one of the nearby tunnels. He went rigid with tension, ears up and searching for strange sounds, his nose twitching as he searched for strange scents. "Something's up."

The sound that had alerted him was the scuttling of several dozen eggs running at full tilt out of the passage, a sound that was accompanied a few seconds later by an eerie-sounding scream... much like that of the Nightmares.

That sound had all of them reaching for weapons if they had them, and as Bunny yelled out the infamous Pooka battle-cry they all charged towards the tunnel...

...And came skidding to a halt right in front of the excitedly squealing two-year-old who came out of it clutching three eggs in her arms.

They all blinked, and Jack tilted his head in surprise.

"Sophie?"

They all hastily hid weapons behind backs, the toddler blinking up at them before she spotted a new object of her attention.

"Elf elf elf!"

The solitary elf that was with them, scrambled to get away from her as she raced after him. In the meantime Jack coughed into his hand, muttering 'Jamie's sister' in explanation of who she was, before Bunny gaped at her.

"How did _she_ get in _here?!_"

North patted down his pockets, and then winced.

"Ah, snowglobe."

The Pooka turned to Jack, pointing at the little girl.

"She's _your_ niece! Do something!"

Jack started to chuckle, holding his hands up in amusement.

"Don't look at me. 'You warren, your rules', remember?"

They all glanced at Sophie, who had now succeeded in catching the elf and was dragging it along the floor by its hat.

Tooth came to the rescue, zipping past and distracting her having noticed the fairy wings the girl wore.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." She grinned at Sophie, who stared at her utterly entranced. "It's okay little one."

"Pretty!"

Tooth practically curled up in glee at the adorable remark, encouraged to flutter closer and show the girl something she had that she personally thought was wonderful. Her voice taking on a sing-song tone. "Awww! You know what, I got something for you! ...Here it is!" She opened her hand, revealing a few recently-collected teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them!"

The moment she said that, Jack facepalmed, and after three seconds of staring at the teeth, Sophie screamed and ran away.

The Spirit of Winter laughed, flying over to sit atop an egg-shaped rock that harboured a number of hiding eggs, and pointed them out to Sophie as he glanced at Tooth.

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys _actually _hung out with kids?"

Sophie started to giggle again as she ran over, sticking her head into the hole in the rock.

"Peek-a-boo!"

The eggs darted out of the hole and towards Bunny, seeking refuge from the toddler who had become distracted once again... This time by a butterfly.

North watched her, looking as awkward and embarrassed as the other Guardian's present. The only one who didn't look awkward was Nightlight, who sat atop a nearby tree attempting to suppress his giggles.

North winced, trying to explain.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time-" Sophie ran past his feet, still giggling and chasing the butterfly. "...for children."

Jack shook his head in bemusement, hardly able to believe that three immortals who had once lived and played alongside the children of Santoff Claussen, now had no clue how to interact with kids.

He raised a hand, conjuring a glittering giant snowflake, and he flicked it towards them.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought."

Sophie chased the snowflake as it passed her, what with knowing that 'special snowflakes' were fun, but she wasn't the target. It struck Bunny right on the nose, leaving blue glimmers of power behind, and his expression softened from adult concerns to a more childlike wonder.

On impulse, the Pooka bounded away and waved for Sophie to follow him. Leading her to an area where dozens of tulip-like flowers grew atop egg-shaped rocks. He urged her to come closer and watch, the two of them staring at one particular flower as it twitched and opened its petals to reveal an egg.

The egg now twitched, sprouting a little pair of legs, and it jumped down from the flower and scuttled down the rock to join the _thousands _more that emerged from flowers all around them.

Sophie giggled and grinned at the sight, and Bunny held out a paw to her.

"You want to paint some eggs? Yeah?"

Sophie waved her arms around, bouncing eagerly.

"O-kay!"

"Come on then."

Bunny picked her up, sitting her astride his shoulders while her childish laughter rang out. From nearby Jack watched, perched atop the crook of his staff, with North stood slack-jawed and staring beside him.

"Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs."

Jack smirked, glancing up to where Nightlight had picked a new perch on a rock. His question filled with wry humour.

"Uh, how much time do we have?"

"Weeeeee!"

"Woooohoooo!"

A blond and grey blur shot by, as Bunny ran ahead of this batch of eggs and led them to a clearing filled with giant bluebells. Sophie was still on his shoulders, squealing in delight as they ran by the flowers causing them to lean over the trails that ran between them. The flowers began to let out clouds of colour over the eggs running by, coating them in pastel shades of blue, yellow, and pink.

And then Bunny's voice echoed out, full of fun and laughter and hope.

"Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means _eggs everywhere!_" Sophie's laughter once again joined in, as she was set down atop a cluster of eggs which then trundled along carrying her. " Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there will be bathtubs _filled_ with my beautiful googies!"

The first of the eggs reached a purple stream of sparkling liquid, the lone elf cheekily pushing it in before dancing on the spot at the successful prank. That is until the little fellow turned and saw the veritable stampede of eggs that now followed that first one, and was knocked over the edge into the stream himself.

He frantically paddled, pushed to the far shore by the eggs, and clambered out looking a bit miserable. Until the moment he pulled his tongue out to look at it, due to the strange taste in his mouth, and saw the shimmery opalescent colours that now covered him like a rainbow.

The elf began to dance with glee, and skipped after the eggs to see what fun things they'd get into next.

In the next clearing, Sophie now led a little parade of eggs towards a garden of plants with long spiralled ends on their branches. Bunny up ahead urging the eggs onwards.

"There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing _hope_ with me!"

One of the two yetis watched with interest as the eggs climbed the plants and walked along the branches. The little legged shells then leaping into and dropping through the spirals to emerge covered with different patterns depending on what plant they'd gone to. The elf, which still followed them, ended up with a curly design wrapped around it from hat-tip to toe. The follow once again skipping past the eggs and past the second yeti which sat beside two piles of eggs painted red.

Bunny dashed by, making a remark as he passed.

"Too Christmas-y, mate. Paint 'em blue."

The yeti, the self same one that had been told by North to re-paint a batch of robots red, threw up its arms in exasperation after glancing at the two-hundred or so red eggs he'd finished.

Nearing the end of the 'painting route', Bunny paused beside the final archway. Pointing into the nearby grass and drawing Sophie's attention to the egg that hid there for her.

"Oh, what's over there?" She gasped in delight, giggling as she retrieved the egg and held it up for him to see. "That's a beauty!" He took hold of her by the hand, gently leading her through the arch, and then crouched down on his haunches to watch the procession of eggs pass by towards the dispatch tunnels. "Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter."

Sophie watched them too, before a yawn overcame her and she crawled into Bunny's lap and curled up. Her little sigh preceding her snuggling against him and falling asleep.

Jack came up alongside, and crouched down beside the pair.

"Not bad."

Bunny looked at him sidelong, able to feel the full kick of that odd snowflake starting to wear off. The warm, happy feeling from it remained, but the childlike-glee had only lasted half-an hour.

He smiled. The first honest, true smile he'd ever directed at the Spirit of Winter.

"Not bad yourself."

There was a companionable pause between them, as Jack's gaze went back to the last of the batch of eggs now passing by.

"I'm sorry about the... freezing your ears together all those times. I went way over the top with that."

Bunny laughed softly.

"Nah, it's ok. I should have kept my trap shut, and not whined to the other Spring Legends about how you handed my ass to me for hurting your Lieutenant." He smiled a little. "Besides, we were fellow Guardians back then, even if I didn't know it. I must have looked like such an idiot to you when that happened, scrambling around assuming the worst about Marzanna, instead of giving her the chance to explain what her job really was... You'd sent her out to protect the children, to keep them safe from the dangers of ice in winter, like a true Guardian would."

"Well, I do try."

The two of them now turned a little as the other Guardians finally joined them, and Tooth spotted the sleeping girl and drew in close to peer at her adoringly. Bunny smiled again at that.

"Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out."

Tooth looked as though she longed to pick Sophie up, her voice wistful.

"I love her." She reached out, lifting her from Bunny's arms. "I think it's time to get her home."

Before she could stand up fully, Jack reached in and took hold of Sophie himself. Cradling her close with experienced ease, his staff in place on his back so he could carry her.

"She's my niece... I'll take her home. Don't worry, I'll be quick as a bunny."

He'd said the latter when Tooth had tensed, for he could feel the increasing drag on the Guardian's power. They were getting weaker, while he and Nightlight were barely affected at all. As the strongest by far, compared to the Guardian of the Moon's modest strength, it would be up to him to defend them should Pitch attack the Warren.

Jack summoned up an Ice Mirror, raised his eyebrows, and slipped through it before they could say another word. He then closed it behind him to stop them following, and to allow himself to tuck Sophie back into bed with peace and quiet.

He was now in her room, and ran through his usual routine of prizing her arms from where they'd seemingly locked around his neck. She then managed to do her usual of rolling over off the edge and onto the floor with a soft thud, before he chuckled to himself and placed her back into bed once more.

"Sophie, is that you?"

Jack glanced towards the bedroom door, having confirmed with a peek out the window that it was dawn in Burgess and he'd just managed to get Sophie home before her mother noticed she was missing. Yet while he'd succeeded in that, he felt compelled to tell Laura of her daughter's accidental adventure. Hearing of Sophie helping the Easter Bunny with his eggs, would surely make a wonderful start to Laura and Craig's day.

He left the room and started down the stairs, Laura waiting at the bottom of them looking up, and he smiled at her.

"Morning! Just wait until you here where Sophie managed to end up last night."

Laura began to climb the stairs towards him, not seeming to notice he was even there, and that was the only warning he got before she walked right through him.

Jack gasped, stood paralysed in shock, before he turned slowly to watch Laura peer into Sophie's room. He then dashed down the remaining stairs, into the kitchen, and ran up to where Craig sat eating toast and reading the morning paper.

"Craig! Laura can't see me!" Jack started to stare when there was no response, and he reached out hesitantly. "Craig?"

Jack tried to touch Craig's shoulder, yet his hand passed right through him. The Blackout was getting worse, much worse, and now it had claimed two of his strongest believers.

In a near panic Jack returned upstairs, swerving around Laura as she was coming back down. He then slipped into Jamie's room, reaching out with a shaky hand to nudge the boy awake.

This time he was able to make contact, causing him to sigh in huge relief as Jamie stirred and opened his eyes.

He blinked blearily at his uncle for several seconds, before Jack smiled to hide how shaken he was.

"So, are you going to see how much she left you for your tooth?"

Jamie jolted at that and shoved a hand under his pillow, coming out holding the dollar as he then grinned.

"A whole dollar! Cool!" He looked at Jack. "Did you bring them all here last night to surprise me? Because it's almost Easter? That was so fun, even if Sandy did put me back to sleep." The last part was grumbled a little, but then Jamie grinned again. "You're still taking Sophie and me to Santoff Claussen tomorrow, right? Will Sandy be there too? And Nightlight?"

Jack almost choked, but managed to force a convincing smile instead.

"Of course I'm still taking you to the village. I'm a little busy right now, but I'll _make_ time to do it." He had to pause, taking a steadying breath to hold back a sob at the coming lie. "Nightlight is busy as well, unfortunately, I don't think he'll be able to come play... Sandy too. But you'll still have Bear and the village kids to hang out with and show your eggs to, and you'll be able to show Ombric how good you are at that Light Charm now."

Jamie beamed, revealing the gap in his grin, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

Jack stepped back, creating an Ice Mirror to the Winter Sanctuary, and stepped through it.

"I have to get back to my work now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Uncle Jack!"

Jack dismissed the mirror, stood in the chill of his Ice Palace's entrance hall, before taking a deep breath as he opened a new portal back to the Warren. The others were waiting for him there, except for Bunny who had gone to start another batch of eggs.

Jack looked to Nightlight.

"Keep an eye out here, and come get me through this mirror if there's trouble." When the boy nodded, Jack then turned to Tooth and held out his hand to her. "Tooth, come with me... We've got some work to do."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I'm just HEAPING the misery on Jack... and it's only going to get worse for him :(**


	59. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 7'

**Alaia Skyhawk: It's the Missing Saturday! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 59: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 7~

Jack pulled Tooth through the mirror into the Winter Sanctuary's entrance passage, Baby Tooth following, and paused a moment to raise the temperature as close to zero as he could. Even so the two of them shivered a little, feathers fluffing out sightly in order to help stay warm. It was the first time they'd ever been here, when in truth they'd never expected to, and yet that was before Tooth had learnt Jack was a Guardian.

As Jack led her into the main cavern, and she stopped at the threshold in awe when she saw how beautiful it was, it was like another of the veils of misconception she'd had about him all these years was lifted away. Yes, the Sanctuary was cold, but only in terms of temperature. In everything else it had been shaped with the warmth of friendship and family, and it showed in the way the Winter Sprites ran around playing games with each other.

The three of them soon reached the plaza in front of the Ice Palace, and it was there that Tooth tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"You said we had work to do. No offence, but what could we do from here?"

Jack gave her a wry glance before he whistled softly to a nearby sprite. As soon as the little creature snapped to attention, he spoke to it.

"Bring Yuki and Dig here." He raised his voice when the sprite dashed away, this time speaking to them all. "I need all of you to sweep the snow back from as much of the cavern floor as you can, then assemble here. I need you to a lot of drawing for me."

The sprites erupted into a mass of activity, forming into bands as impromptu snow-ploughs while Tooth frowned in confusion.

"Drawing?"

Jack crouched, running a hand over the ice under his feet. Using a finger, he then began to trace an outline upon it.

"I've make frost constructs for a long time, to entertain the kids in Burgess. They're fragile things, only lasting a few minutes. But if I combine frostdust with a core of ice, they become stable enough to last for days if I maintain power to them." He held his hand out over his drawing, the lines too faint to make out by eye alone. "Dawn has already reached Japan, and it'll soon start crossing China. A fifth of the world's population lives there, that means a fifth of the kids, and we can't afford to lose any more believers due to teeth not being collected. We already missed most of North America because of-"

He stopped at that, Tooth's expression changing to one of similar pain before she fluttered closer.

"I know the teeth need to be collected. But without Sandy, and with Bunny concentrating on Easter, we have to protect the Warren for now. I can't collect all those teeth alone, and if I tried then Pitch's Nightmares would come after me."

Jack nodded solemnly in agreement with that, before a small smile started to show.

"And that's why we're here. Because the walls of my Sanctuary are saturated with frostdust; something I did as a precaution to keep Pitch out. That makes them a perfect medium to make a _lot_ of Frost Golems at short notice."

He twitched his hand above the drawing, and in response a thin layer of glimmering ice rose in the shape of the outline and expanded from two dimensions to three. It then came to life, a perfect icy replica of a Tooth Fairy, and it fluttered up to Tooth and stopped in front of her waiting for instructions.

She gasped, staring at it and Jack.

"How? If you could have done this all along, then why didn't you offer before when North suggested we collect the teeth ourselves?"

Jack ran a hand though his hair, embarrassed but still amused.

"Yeah well, he looked so eager and all of us had a real laugh doing it. If we'd been too slow on our own I'd have said something, but we were managing so I thought I'd let North have his fun."

Tooth stared at him.

"You didn't say anything, because you wanted us to have _fun?_"

There was a hint of annoyance, perhaps anger and accusation, in her words. It made Jack's smile fade, and he sighed as he explained.

"I told North, but I didn't get to tell you or Bunny. My 'centre' is 'fun'. It's what I encourage and protect in children. I know this is all scary, this battle with Pitch and the fact that he really has us on the ropes right now, but that's why fun is so important."

Tooth frowned.

"This isn't a _game_, Jack!"

Across from her, Jack flinched, and then he started to shake his head. Without warning, he then conjured and hit her in the face with a snowball.

Tooth spluttered, fumbling the icy stuff away, overcome by an unexplainable urge to start laughing even as she shouted at him. "_Jack!_ Stop messing arou-"

"Are you scared anymore?"

She paused in confusion at his interruption, a hand to her chest as she searched her feelings to realise that no... She _wasn't_ scared now.

"I..."

Jack reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The type of fear that Pitch thrives on, that gives him his power, is the type that makes people miserable with worry and terror. But when people are smiling, when they're laughing and having fun, the can't feel that kind of fear. The type you get when you're on a roller-coaster, that fright at being so high and the possibility of falling, that's Natural Fear. That's why people enjoy roller-coasters, because they can laugh and live and just enjoy the _thrill_ of the experience. Natural fear can mix with fun, but Unnatural Fear _can't_. They're utter opposites, and can't exist in someone both at the same time... That's why no child in Burgess had been Touched by a Fearling for _two-hundred years_, because I taught the children to use their laughter to keep them away."

Tooth hovered there, astounded, even as she began to understand what Jack was saying. It was just that the idea that something a simple as fun and laughter could thwart Fearlings entirely, was outlandish to she who had once fought several huge battles against them. But that didn't mean it wasn't possible, it was just unexpected.

She remained silent for several moments, and then glanced at the ice fairy he'd made.

"They'll collect the teeth for me?"

Jack grinned, nodding.

"My golems are an extension of my power. So they know what I know, and they all know what each other knows. Sandy... He taught me all about how you name and number your sectors, because he thought it was important for me to know and understand how all my fellow Guardians did their work. I'll leave that golem with you, and you can tell it how many teeth are in each sector. The rest of them will then search every home in each area until they find that number of teeth, and bring them all back here."

Tooth didn't speak, unable to in the face of the hope that brought a lump to her throat, but Baby Tooth was more openly enthusiastic. She buzzed around the frosty copy of herself, examining it from every angle even as it tilted its head to watch her in turn, and it was then that footsteps sounded behind them.

They turned as Yuki and Dig arrived at the plaza, and it was clear that both knew something was seriously wrong.

Yuki clasped her hands in worry, looking at Jack.

"The Blackout... Pitch has done something, hasn't he? It's affecting _everyone_, Jack. Every one of the Legends are scrambling around right now trying to figure out what's causing it! Even the Nature Immortals with believers are worried. Achieng was here a few hours ago, to ask if you'd heard anything. I had to tell her that you were out on an important job and I didn't know when you'd be back. Just that I thought you shouldn't be disturbed until you were finished."

Beside her, Dig nodded in confirmation, and Jack glanced at Tooth. There was no getting around this. Yuki and Dig needed to know the truth.

"Pitch stole all of Tooth Fairies, but for the one that's here with us. Children finding that their teeth hadn't been collected, was what started the Blackout. It's gotten worse and is accelerating, because a few hours after he raided the Tooth Palace, Pitch fought us over Burgess." Jack clenched his eyes shut in pain, but forced himself to continue. "He... He destroyed Sandy, he's dead, and without his dreams to hold back the fear the nightmares are running unchecked through the minds of sleeping children."

Yuki gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in horror, while Dig's eyes went wide in denial as he shook his head.

"Sandy's dead? But... But! No!"

Jack went to him and crouched down, petting him on the head before gesturing to the sprites who had now all gathered.

"That's why we have to keep fighting, because Sandy would want us to." He stood, voice raised in command. "Listen up. I need all of you to draw as many outlines like this golem here, _all over the floor in here_. Every inch you can reach, draw on it. Tooth needs helpers so she can keep doing her job, and we're going to give them to her. Now get to it!"

The sprites dashed away, spreading out, and immediately began to scratch pictures of fairies everywhere they could. Jack then turned to Dig, smiling in determination.

"I'm going to make some big containers to put all the teeth into, and I'll need you and Yuki to guard them and the mirrors that I'm going to set up in here. But before that, I need you to go to the Selkies and get them to send a couple dozen warriors as extra guards, and for the rest of their fighters to be ready to be called on just in case."

Dig saluted jauntily, his spirit picking up in the face of this adversity.

"Aye aye!"

He bounded away in the direction of the portal to the Selkie village, and Jack now grinned at Tooth. His fellow Guardian smiling back. He then took his staff from his back and thumped it on the floor of the cavern, sending out a wash of power that triggered the golems already drawn to rise up and take shape.

"Let's get this little party started." He whooped, flying up into the air to create four massive Ice Mirrors, setting each one to a location as he boldly declared their purpose. "Hall of Mirrors, inbound and outbound! Tooth Palace, inbound and outbound! The golems can go the palace for coins, then use my network to take short-cuts to the sectors." He dropped back to the floor, shaping ice into a series of huge basins. "And they can drop all the teeth in here as they pass by!"

He pointed at Tooth, and the golem that had remained close to her and Baby Tooth. "They're waiting for your orders."

Another strike of his staff on the floor raised yet more golems to life around them, and Tooth started to laugh before facing the golem.

"We'll dispense with the sector names, and keep this simple... China, through Indonesia, down to Australia. Including all other Eastern Nations in the three associated time-zones. Prioritise on what's left of night-time in Western Australia and Eastern China! There are thirty-seven thousand, two-hundred and eighty-three teeth awaiting pick-up! Head out!"

Jack summoned the next batch of golems, in time for them to join the veritable river of them that lined up and poured through the mirror to the Ice Palace. He then flew over to Tooth.

"Um, aren't you worried that some of those golems will leave the wrong types of coins in some places? With orders that unspecific?"

Tooth turned to him, raising her chin in a playfully haughty manner.

"Just goes to show that Sandy didn't tell you everything about me. I can use my magic at will, to switch the dispensers in my palace to give little trinkets to the fairies instead of coins. I use it whenever there's an especially high volume of teeth to collect. It saves time. We're lucky that the past few days have been low volume on teeth for pick-up. You'd have had to do this last night if it had been high volume."

The first of the golems now came out of the 'inbound' mirror from the Tooth Palace, and streaked through the one that connected to the Hall of Mirrors. Jack watched as the numbers doing that increased, idly summoning more golems every thirty seconds from those that were still being drawn. He was investing a lot of power into conjuring and sustaining so many, but it needed to be done.

"So, question... How many teeth _did_ we manage to collect last night? I think we only covered about half the world with that run."

Tooth winced, at the reminder of how many they'd missed in North America.

"Just under a hundred and sixty-thousand teeth, out of a possible two-hundred and sixteen thousand, seven hundred and four. A peak night, there would have been close to three-hundred thousand teeth to collect."

"Whoa... That's crazy."

Jack looked stunned, and Tooth chuckled.

"It's not that bad to me, I'm used to my work and I enjoy it. But we really owe North for last night. Out of all those we collected, he got two thirds of them. He wasn't kidding about how fast he can get in and out of houses."

Jack conjured one last batch of golems, bringing the number up to about twenty-thousand. Not as many as there were Tooth's fairies, but with the mirrors for short-cuts they could get to and from the sectors much faster and they didn't need to rest. It was to be said that a couple hundred sprites can draw a _lot_ of pictures in the space of ten minutes... Even if a few of those drawings were a little crooked, as evidenced by a few of the icy fairies looking just a _bit_ strange.

He called out to the sprites.

"That's enough drawings! I now need all of you to take up watch at every possible entrance into this sanctuary. If anything tries to get in, that shouldn't get in, you have my permission to freeze them solid!"

The sprites all saluted as Dig had done, giggling and chattering their equivalent of 'aye aye!' before scattering to take up positions. Now there was only Yuki, Tooth, and Jack stood outside the Ice Palace, and it was the Lieutenant who spoke after smiling and making a jaunty salute of her own.

"You go do your job now, Jack. Dig, the Selkies, and I will do our job here."

Jack smiled, grateful for the support.

"I know you will." Jack turned now to Tooth, and gestured for her to follow him into the palace. Baby Tooth and the replica Lead Fairy keeping close as they passed into the entranceway. "You don't need to worry about Pitch's Nightmares attacking the golems. As I said, those things are made of frostdust around a core of ice. The dust protects the ice and stops it from melting, and it will also be a major shock to any Nightmare that tries to swallow one... After all, when ice and frostdust mixed with that black sand over Burgess, it _exploded!_ The dust in the golems isn't as dense at that was, but it should still give a _really_ nasty sting."

They got to the end of the hallway, and Tooth frowned a little in confusion while Jack pushed open the doors that lay there.

"You keep saying 'frostdust'. What is it exactly?"

They stepped into the Hall of Mirrors, Tooth and Baby Tooth gasping in awe at the sphere of mirrors showing the sky in places all across all of the world. Frost golems were streaming out of a larger mirror positioned up near the ceiling, and were departing through a full length of portals close to the 'dawn' line of those available.

After giving her a moment to take the sight in, Jack conjured a little plinth for her to perch on before flying up to the top of the central spire of the room. Once there he thumped his staff onto the top of it, sending a wash of power down the shaft of ice.

"It's something I worked on and perfected with Sandy's help... Something that was meant to combine with his dreamsand once this battle with Pitch had come and been won."

There was regret in Jack's eyes, as below him the spire formed a cage of strands around a suspended globe which then lit up with the lights of believers. "I may not be able to give them good dreams, but I can ward off the children's nightmares. Between you and me, we should be able to slow the progress of the Blackout and buy time for us to last until Easter. That's when the tide will turn, and we'll show Pitch why he shouldn't mess with the Guardians."

Jack set his staff onto his back and rose up a short distance above the top of the spire. He then held his hands out, palm up, in what was a heart-achingly familiar pose.

He closed his eyes and a moment later a cloud of blue-white glowing dust formed. Swirling around him much like Sandy's dreamsand had swirled around the little dream-maker. Streamers identical in form to those that had been used by Sandy then shot out from the sides of that mass, going through the mirrors just ahead of those that the golems were using.

As Tooth watched Jack work a section of the mirrors at a time, in between her giving new numbers and sectors to her temporary helpers, her gaze kept drifting to the globe suspended below him. Over the following two hours, the rate at which the lights were going out slowed down noticeably. Jack's plan to buy time was working.

It was after another hour that North came through the mirror from the Warren, to see what Tooth and Jack were up to. And upon entering the main cavern he was greeted by the sight of uncountable little copies of tooth fairies streaming through more ice mirrors, dropping teeth into the waiting basins which already held a startling number of teeth.

The Russian blinked in astonishment, the nearby Selkies waving to him in greeting over the top of their harpoons and spears. Yuki waved as well, and called out.

"Jack and Toothiana are in the Hall of Mirrors. Dig will show you the way."

The furry Lieutenant in question bounded over to North, running circles around his ankles in eagerness before dashing ahead to the palace entrance.

North followed him, stopping in awe much as Tooth had done once he reached the chamber. He then gasped when he saw Jack, the cloud and streamers of glowing white dust, and the stance that had been used by Sandy. And then there was the globe made of ice below him, glittering with lights. Jack had been ready and waiting to watch over the children of the world, even so far as this. And now, it seemed, he was doing what he'd waited so long to do.

North came to a stop beside Tooth, who had been given a pile of furs by the Selkies for her to wrap up in. He watched as she gave him a small smile, and she spoke a new list of teeth numbers and locations to the fairy of ice beside her. While up above flew so many many more of the constructs, either departing with little trinkets for gifts, or returning holding teeth.

"Jack did all this?"

Tooth nodded, patting a hand on the plinth beside her to invite him to sit down. She kept her voice quiet.

"He hasn't admitted it, but I get the feeling it's taking far more effort on his part than he's willing to say." She indicated him with a tilt of her chin. "He's been at that for three hours, spreading his power of fun and laughter across the world to keep the children's spirits up and the fear away. He tried to cover more of the mirrors at once, about fifteen minutes after he started, but then he cut back again right away. I think it's taking him longer than it should, because he's helping me at the same time."

That moment Jack stopped what he was doing, startling them as he flew down wearing a wry smile.

"You should really reconsider what 'whispering' is when in here... Voices echo really well in this room."

Tooth flushed with embarrassment at being caught talking behind his back.

"Sorry, I was just concerned, that's all."

Jack sighed, shrugging.

"You're right, though. I've done test runs over Antarctica during Polar Day, throwing out as much frostdust over it as I would spread over the world. A full dose of frostdust over the whole world, just strong enough to lift people's moods without making them randomly grin or start laughing, should only take me fifteen minutes." He sat down the other side of Tooth, grimacing. "I've never made or maintained twenty thousand golems before. Even though they're only tiny, they're a real drain on my power output. It's like building up, shaping, and maintaining two Grade Ten blizzards at once."

North raised his eyebrows in query.

"Grade Ten?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in return.

"The Blizzard of '68 was a Grade Ten, although I didn't actually start that one; Mother Nature did. I just had to bust my guts getting it back into line once she'd triggered it... She did it so I would experience a Blackout. So that I wouldn't be crippled if Pitch did as expected and caused one himself. Which he has."

Reminded of the situation they were in. North looked at Jack's globe again and then at the spire where the Spirit of Winter been.

"So how long will that frostdust of yours last?"

Jack tilted his head and shrugged again.

"About thirty-six hours, give or take a couple. It's been my plan for along time, to spread my frostdust onto the world's winds once every twenty-four hours. I found out after experimenting that, when not in close contact with an immortal of compatible power, loose frostdust loses its magic and disappears after about a day and a half."

North started to smile.

"So you finish up this first round, and it will last all through Easter before you need to do it again? It good, very good." He stood up, starting to act considerably more upbeat and jolly with this news. "Well, Bunny has almost finished next batch of eggs, and has one more to do. Any he gets done after that, will be extra... I came to ask if you two would come help guard the Warren, although I understand you need to finish this first, Jack."

When Tooth hesitated, glancing up at the frost golems flying about the room, Jack nudged her to get her up.

"Don't worry, just take the Lead Golem with you. It won't melt, not covered in frostdust like it is. Not even in that hot-house Bunny calls a home."

Tooth glanced at him.

"What about you? Will you come once you're done? Bunny will start dispatching the eggs about an hour before sunrise reaches the first regions."

Jack gestured to his mirrors.

"I'll come just before he does. Until then, I'm going to use the winds to try track down where Pitch has your real fairies. There has to be a way in or out of that place somewhere, and so long as there is then the winds can find it. Once they're free, and we have the teeth too, Pitch will lose his advantage."

North nodded.

"Yes, if we get Tooth's fairies and the teeth back, we stand an even greater chance of tipping balance to our favour. Because fairies will remind children of their happy memories." He clapped Jack on the shoulder. "We will see you just before tunnel exits start opening for eggs. Don't be late, because Pitch isn't going to sit back and let us bring Easter without a fight."

Jack smiled, confident and determined.

"I'll be there to help, you can count on that."

Jack watched the two of them leave, aware of the increasing respect he'd gained from them in the past few hours. He was going to make Sandy proud, and protect the other Guardians just as he'd been chosen to do. All he needed to do now was finish the last time-zone's dose of frostdust, and then he could get down to work.

And start looking for Pitch's lair.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Jack is helping Tooth collect teeth. I mean seriously, the Guardians went to all that effort collecting teeth to keep up the belief in her, and then they stopped and didn't bother after that despite the huge emphasis on it earlier on in the film. I consider that to be a plothole, so naturally I've fixed it. Plus, it let me bring in Yuki, Dig, the Winter Sprites, and to finally give the Selkies a decent outing with a useful task :)**


	60. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 8'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I forgot to mention this on the last chapter, but this fic has passed 1000 reviews! Seriously, you guys are AWESOME! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 60: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 8~

A grey-skinned hand reached out into the breeze, to touch the near invisible trace of glittering dust that it carried. A trace which had settled _everywhere_ that wind and air could go, here upon the surface realm of the world. Into homes, into schools, everywhere! Its power settling into the people, children and adults, waking and sleeping, rendering _every single one of them_ immune to terror caused by Fearlings and Nightmares alike!

Pitch hissed, both in anger and at the sting the dust caused and at its purpose. But even more he hated the way that its power roused a flicker in him, one that for uncountable ages he had sought to erase and yet had never succeeded in doing. A father's memory of a child, the adoration in her eyes as she rushed to him... It was an echo that he wanted _gone_.

The King of Nightmares pulled back further among the shadows, his expression a silent snarl as he put two and two together. He'd felt the touch of this power before, in the glee following Jack Frost's explosive attack in response to the Sandman's demise. He'd also felt it in the 'bright dreams' that had thwarted his attempts to corrupt them. It appeared that the Spirit of Winter had powers greater than just those of ice, snow, and wind. He also had the irritating ability to imbue light and fun into any person his power touched, thereby warding them against Unnatural Fear.

Pitch's fists clenched, his gaze now following a fairy made of ice and laughter. One which carried a tooth he was certain would soon make its way into the safety of the Winter Sanctuary, and which was itself inimical to the touch of his minions.

Fearlings that had tried to destroy them, were themselves struck by their polar opposite and rendered fragile wraiths that had no choice but to flee Nightmares that attempted to capture or attack them, had either become frozen solid or crumbled to grey ash. Not even he, the King of Nightmares, could harm the things! A savage burn on one of his hands, being evidence of his first and only attempt at doing so.

Jack Frost was keeping the nightmares at bay, and he was also enabling Toothiana to keep collecting teeth. Pitch didn't doubt that Jack would also be there ready to flood the dratted rabbit's tunnels with more of the dust, once Bunnymund's eggs set out from the Warren to hide themselves for children to find. If something wasn't done, Easter would succeed, and if that happened...

Pitch growled under his breath, fury simmering inside him. The pace of the Belief Blackout was slowing, and even with the loss of The Sandman, if Easter went ahead then the Blackout would end. It would end in the laughter of children _gloating _over the eggs they'd found, and so long as Jack Frost remained in league with the Guardians... The Spirit of Winter would as much as become the _new_ 'Sandman'. One who would keep nightmares and Fearlings at bay, so that the minds of sleeping children could shape dreams of their own free from fear.

The breeze twisted, a tendril of it curling up his arm, and Pitch vanished through the shadows to take up watch elsewhere. Within minutes a new thread of air did the same, almost as though the wind was _searching_ for him, and with that thought Pitch realised that yes... It _was_. Jack Frost wasn't just protecting and helping the Guardians, he was hunting down their enemy, him.

Pitch's anger faded, and a smug laugh of malice rose within him. But of course, what should he have expected? The Spirits of the Seasons were tenacious if nothing else; they had to be in their line of work. And while he could not harm Jack without risking the wrath of all his peers, there was a very simple way to get him out of the way until it was too late. All that was needed, was suitable bait.

Pitch laughed and stepped through the shadows once more, back to the park in Burgess, and strolled among the trees until again he felt a breeze start to follow him. He then went to the entrance of his lair, descending that pit into darkness before strolling once more. This time into the great cavern of shadows and ruins, where tooth-boxes lay piled up below, and fairies were trapped in cages up above.

The breeze circled the chamber only once, before vanishing back the way it had come.

Pitch smiled once it was gone, and spoke to the Nightmare that stepped from the darkness to stand at his side.

"We must prepare for a most special guest, who I expect will be here very soon. We must ensure he receives a _proper_ welcome."

~(-)~

Jack snorted quietly to himself, smiling as wisps of wind came to him every few minutes. It was surprising really how quick they could find Pitch, although that was entirely down to the fact that he was up on the surface glaring at the golems and at the frostdust on the wind. From the way Pitch changed locations so often, as if travelling about to discover just how widespread both those things were, there was no way he wasn't _totally_ pissed off by what was going on.

And now, about five hours after starting to search for the lair, Jack's search had paid off. Pitch had retreated to it in apparent disgust, and a brave little breeze had followed him. Jack would have whooped in success when it told him the teeth and fairies were there, but for the fact he was also kicking himself at how he hadn't spotted it before.

Because the entrance to the lair was in Jackswood Park, in the most remote corner of the park's woodland. Where better for Pitch to have it, than right on the doorstep of the biggest hotspot for belief in the Guardians? It was literally the _last _place Jack would have dreamt of looking.

Jack waited, listening until the winds told him Pitch was out of the lair again and apparently making another try at stopping the golems. He then descended from his seat atop the spire in the Hall of Mirrors, and was to all intents proverbially cracking his knuckles as he headed to the plaza. The entrance's location had made it a bit more personal, because it meant Pitch was on _his _turf.

Jack chuckled to himself in anticipation of payback for that, as he headed over to Yuki and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pitch is having another go at the golems, close to the Tooth Palace. Keep an eye on the mirrors in case any Nightmares try to follow them through." He grinned. "The winds have found the fairies _and_ the teeth. I'm going to do a quick recon of the lair while he's distracted, so we can plan how to raid it once Easter's done."

Yuki's expression had lit up with hope at what he'd discovered, but then she frowned in concern.

"Shouldn't we just raid it now, while Pitch is distracted?"

Jack shook his head.

"I would, but we'd be going in blind, and I've only another two hours before I have to be at the Warren. A quick look is all I can chance right now. I'll only be gone about fifteen minutes."

He took flight, heading for the hole in the cavern ceiling as Yuki called out after him.

"Be careful, Jack!"

Jack smiled and nodded, disappearing out into the open air above the glacier. Well away from the substitute tooth collection, only then did he pass through a mirror to the skies above Burgess. One that he immediately dismissed to minimise links to his home base, before he plunged from the mid-afternoon sky. It was still the middle of Saturday for Burgess and the rest of this longitude of the world, but the dawn to the west was bearing down on the Date Line. Bunny would not be hiding eggs here until about eighteen hours from now.

The reminder of how little time he had to spare right now, spurred Jack to hasten to the place the winds had told him about. Down to a small clearing in the woods, where the rotting frame of an old wooden bed provided an entrance so stereotypical of 'The Boogeyman' that Jack actually face-palmed when he saw it.

Pitch hated that mocking portrayal of himself, which made not finding this entrance before now all the more self-kick worthy. Jack had noticed this bed _decades_ ago, back when it had been in considerably better shape, but had left it be because the local teenagers used the clearing as a gathering spot. The bed was wood, and would rot away on its own over time, so he hadn't even been bothered that someone had dumped it there. It had just been a landmark for the kids, as a place to stage mock battles in the depths of the wood.

Jack now frowned to himself, thinking about that. He'd been allowing the older kids to play right on Pitch's doorstep, and he hadn't even known it.

He approached the bed, able to see beneath it that which the children would not have seen. A hole in the ground, forming a deep shaft that none but those with magic could enter. Jack carefully slid under the edge of the bed to enter it, making sure not to leave any marks to show he'd been here. He then silently dropped down the shaft and crept through the cave-like tunnel it led to, until he at last emerged into a vast cavern that couldn't possibly be under Burgess.

And it wasn't, Jack knew. The hole under the bed was just a portal that linked to this place. The actual physical location of Pitch's main lair, the remnants of the Nightmare Galleon, were unknown to any but the Nightmare King himself. But it always had an entrance somewhere when Pitch was active, that's what Mother Nature had said to him. She'd searched for the entrance herself many times, during and after the past conflicts involving Pitch, but had never found it.

But now it _had_ been found, and regardless of where the lair actually was, it didn't matter anymore. Pitch could move the entrance as much as he wanted to now, and it wouldn't make a difference in keeping the Guardians out. Because Jack Frost could get to any place in the world with a bit of ice and a single step... so long as he'd been there at least _once_.

Jack's smile was grim as he stepped out onto the ledge overlooking the cavern, past the rusted Globe of Belief, to where he could see the piles of tooth-boxes. Up above, the tooth fairies began to squeak and chatter in excitement at seeing him, and he flew up with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Shhhh, I'll be back soon, with Tooth and the others. I need all of you to sit tight until Easter is finished." He smiled. "I've made some helpers for Tooth, and they're collecting the teeth right now, so you don't need to worry. Everything is going to be just fine."

The fairies in the nearby cages nodded in understanding, even if a few looked upset at the prospect of being trapped for another day. But at the same time they all looked relieved to know the teeth were still being collected, and word of that was quickly spreading to the fairies in the rest of the cages.

Jack glided back away from them, ready to leave and head to the Warren with the news, when the fairies all suddenly shrieked in warning. That was the only notice he got before he was enveloped in black sand, pulled disorientated from the air until he found himself floating in utter darkness.

He couldn't see a thing, couldn't hear the fairies anymore, and had no frame of reference other than being aware of which was was up and which was down.

"I hope you realise who you're messing with, Pitch. Do you seriously think Mother Nature and my Lieutenants won't come after you for this?"

A laugh filled the silence, and Pitch's golden eyes gleamed from the surrounding darkness.

"Well that's where you're wrong. You see, while I may not know how that irritating bond between you and your fellow Seasonals is created, or even what other purposes it serves, I did figure one thing out from my many years of watching... It's that the Immortals within each seasonal group only sense an attack on one of their own, if that individual suffers _physical pain_."

Jack tensed.

"I don't see your point."

Pitch laughed again.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Jack. You're just going to sit here, in this hole I've made for you, and I'm not going to lay so much as a finger on you. After all, you're just floating there. I've not harmed you in the slightest, and that means your Lieutenants don't know you're trapped. You're not going anywhere until I let you."

Jack gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing.

"We'll see about that."

He began to conjure an Ice Mirror, forming by touch and mind's eye that which it was too dark for him to see. But before he could finish it, black sand rushed past and shattered it. A second attempt yielded the same result, and a third, until Pitch laughed again.

"You're wasting your time, Jack. You might as well give up." Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to let off a black of ice, but Pitch had slipped behind him again with ease to murmur close to his ear. "And really, this is a chance for me to _thank_ you. After all, none of this would have happened if not for you."

Jack lashed out once more, but again found his target to be gone. An unease starting to fill him.

"What do you mean?"

Pitch loomed out of the darkness, some aspect of his power letting the Spirit of Winter see him even here where no trace of light could be found. The Nightmare King was smiling.

"The Blizzard of '68, Jack. The Belief Blackout that you and Mother Nature caused, when you buried Easter for the eastern States of America." He chuckled, amused and smug. "Until that point I'd been too weak to do anything, what with the Guardians doing such a good job of keeping all the little brats protected from my Fearlings. But that changed, on that day..."

Pitch vanished, reappearing at Jack's shoulder smirking in triumph. "It was _you_ who taught me just how effective spoiling even _one_ Guardian's work can be, in starting a Blackout to bring them to their knees. Can you imagine the effect on all the precious little children, when _three_ Guardian's have had their work ruined?"

Jack had gone still, his eyes widened in horror and his breath coming in short gasps.

"You... You came up with this plan because of me?"

Pitch laughed, trailing a taunting finger down the side of Jack's face.

"I did... And do you know what gave me the strength to rise and begin setting up this plan?" He vanished from sight, his voice looming from every direction. "It was you... Your greatest fear, brought about by your own hand. To be forgotten by your family, even for that short time, filled you with such delectable terror... _You_ brought me back to power, Jack. And now... knowing that... you have a new greatest fear."

"...S-stop it! _Stop it!_"

Jack's shout went unheeded as Pitch spoke in glee.

"You fear that everything you have suffered, that all the _years_ of waiting and hiding, have been for nothing." Jack felt something grip him, as the last few words reached his ears. "Well, Jack... _They have_."

Jack tumbled through the air, blinking in confusion as he was thrust back into the bright light of midday... and that made him pause in dawning horror. Because it had been mid-afternoon in Burgess when he'd entered the lair, and the only way it could be noon would be if...

If it were Easter Sunday. Pitch had locked him in darkness, disorientated and with no way to tell the passing of time, for almost a _full day_.

Jack almost choked on that thought, demanding the nearby winds to tell him where the rest of the Guardians were. The answer came back with almost sickening swiftness, because they were down below, in the park. The Guardians had come looking for him, in the other other place they could know to look if he weren't at the Winter Sanctuary.

Jack dove, heading for where the open grassy areas of the park met with the wooded section. The area where the biggest part of the Burgess Easter Egg Hunt always took place. When he landed, none of the nearby children so much as glanced at him. They looked depressed, disappointed, and deeply upset... Their muted words to one another like a knife to his heart.

"There are no eggs."

"There's none anywhere."

"I give up."

"Come on, let's go."

One girl stooped to look under a bush, but the motion was listless.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year."

She and the others turned to head from the park, and that was when Bunny hurried out from where he'd hidden himself to watch them. He had a small basket of eggs looped onto his arm, bright and colourful, but even Jack could tell they'd been painted at a huge rush. The paint on some of them still looked wet.

"Kids! Oi!"

That Bunny, who had never shown himself to children for centuries, had leapt into the open like that went to show how desperate he was. The children didn't notice him, one boy pausing to shrug at the girl who had looked under the bush.

"I checked everywhere! There's nothing!"

Bunny darted over, standing between the two of them and holding out one of his eggs.

"Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!"

The two children stared, seemingly at the Pooka stood between them.

"I can't believe it."

Bunny started to smile.

"I know. I-"

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

The children resumed their walk, Bunny stood stock-still in shock.

"Easter's over. Forget this."

Bunny stared after them for a moment, before running ahead to stand in their path.

"What! No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!"

They walked right through him...

Jack, who had experienced that so many times, closed his eyes in memory. He knew how unnerving it was, and how much it hurt emotionally if you were the type to care.

And it hurt Bunny like a kick to the gut, the Pooka crouching down and doubling over in despair.

"They don't see me... They don't see me."

North, Tooth, and Nightlight emerged from cover now, hastening to comfort the Guardian of Hope, and it was only now that they noticed Jack stood nearby.

North's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Jack! Where _were _you?" He gestured towards Bunny. "Look what happened! The Nightmares attacked the

tunnels. They smashed _every _egg, crushed _every _basket. _Nothing made it to the surface._"

Jack cringed in guilt, and then he noticed something missing when he glanced towards Tooth. The golem was still with her, but...

"Where's Baby Tooth?"

Tooth clasped her hands in distress.

"They took her... The Nightmares took her, and I couldn't stop it."

Bunny stood, dropping the basket of useless eggs before he rounded on Jack.

"You said you would be there to help us! _What kind of Guardian are you, if you're not even there when we need you?!_"

Nightlight grabbed Bunny by the arm, stopping him from approaching Jack.

_'Yuki said he found where the teeth were, and the fairies! Jack went to investigate, so we'd know what to expect before we went to get them!'_

Bunny wrenched himself free.

"And that takes a full day, does it?" The Pooka's spirit seemed to crumble, and he hunched down once more. "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about _hope_... and now it's gone... It's all Jack's fault."

Nightlight gaped at that, but before he could say a word a choked sound from Jack interrupted him. He, Tooth, and North all looked at the Guardian of Fun, in time to see the tears in Jack's eyes. Before the Spirit of Winter then launched himself into the sky so fast there was no chance of catching him.

Nightlight remained utterly still for several seconds, before he grabbed Bunny by the scruff of his neck and yanked him to his feet. The spectral boy shaking his other fist at the Pooka in barely-checked anger.

_'It is NOT JACK'S FAULT! Or did you __**not**__ see the black sand stuck to his clothing?'_ Bunny's eyes widened, as did the others, and Nightlight released his hold. _'Pitch tricked all of you into leaving Tooth's palace unguarded, so that he could raid it. You can't blame Jack for falling for the same trick. He'd only have been missing for as long as he was, if Pitch had held him trapped. Yet instead of welcoming him back and asking him if he was unharmed, you __**shouted **__at him instead.'_

The accusing words that reverberated in their minds made all three of them cringe in guilt as Jack had done. It was Tooth who then spoke, her voice filled with remorse.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Nightlight faced her and nodded, pointing at the golem still fluttering beside her.

_'He hasn't abandoned us yet, and he won't... He'll come back, because he's a Guardian.'_

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man, I really messed with Jack's head in this chapter. Poor guy :(**


	61. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 9'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here it is! Part 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 61: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 9~

A small hand strained towards the gutter, reaching for the tantalising glimpse of a colourful rounded shape that sat there. Beneath the boy to whom the hand belonged, the tall step-ladder wobbled. But for a youth who had climbed and played in the massive oak trees around Santoff Claussen, the height held no fear. A distance as small as this was, to him, could be cushioned by the power of belief should he fall.

Jamie kept reaching, his fingers just passing over the edge of the gutter to touch the possible-egg, while below him his friends watched with a mixture of concern and weak anticipation. They'd been hunting for eggs for hours, but hadn't found any. They'd woken to an intense feeling of happiness, that spurred them out into the sunshine as soon as their parents would let them go, but in turn that glee had become crushing disappointment. It was only Jamie's persistence that had kept them going this long.

Jamie started to smile, his fingers almost to the glimpse of colour, when the ladder's wobbling finally got too much and it tipped. He cried out in surprise, grabbing the edge of the gutter, and as the ladded fell from beneath him the gutter sagged with his weight and he lost his grip.

He closed his eyes, 'fall like a leaf' running over and over through his mind, and he hit the ground with only a moderate thump. Of course his friends didn't know he knew he wouldn't be hurt, and they rushed to his side.

"Are you ok!"

"Jamie!"

Jamie opened his eyes, in time to see a purple and pink tennis-ball drop from the damaged gutter and bounce along the ground beside him. He frowned, got up, and brushed himself off before picking up his basket in determination.

"Let's check the park again."

He reached the gate of his backyard, but stopped when he noticed his friends weren't following. All of them looked depressed, miserable, without hope. But by far the most affected were Claude and Caleb.

"Really? Again?"

"For what, the Easter Bunny?"

Jamie went back to them, waving an arm in emphasis.

"Guys, I told you. _I saw him!_ He's as big as Jack Frost says he is, and he's got these cool boomerang things-"

"Grow up, Jamie."

Caleb's interruption was blunt and harsh, and his brothers added comment was laced with sarcasm.

"Ah man, seriously. You know that Jack Frost isn't real."

Pippa, Monty, and Cupcake nodded in agreement with the twins, leaving Jamie unable to do anything but stare at them in confusion.

"What's happened to you guys?"

Caleb sighed, downcast.

"It was a _dream_. You should be happy you still get dreams like that."

Pippa picked up the ball and tossed it into Jamie's basket.

"Forget it, Jamie. There's just no Easter this year."

All five of them turned and left the yard, ignoring Jamie as he called out after them.

"He really is real! Jack too!" The gate clattered shut, leaving him alone, and Jamie put down his basket. He then cupped his hands to his mouth, murmured a spell, and blew into them. His gaze settling determinedly on the ball of light that was the result. "They're real. I _know_ they're real."

~(-)~

The winds that whipped across the mountains and glaciers could have been a reflection of his inner turmoil, but they weren't. They could have been his anger, except that all he felt was crushing guilt. The howl of air over ice could have been his cries of despair, except that he was silent... Here among the jagged shards of ice that were the glaciers one-hundred miles north-west of the Winter Sanctuary.

Jack stood there, letting the winds pull at his hair and clothing. He stood there, ignoring the flecks of ice and snow that beat against him. He knew he'd been a coward to run away from the other Guardians, and that Bunny had only said those things because he was upset. Except that he agreed with the Pooka, at least a little... Easter wouldn't have been ruined, if he'd not been so stupid as to go to Pitch's lair alone instead of waiting until _after _the festival was over.

His reckless choice had played right into Pitch's hands.

Jack gritted his teeth, thinking about it. Even as the continued pull on his power by the golems, reassured him that at least he was still doing _something_. Maybe it would be enough, if he went and sent out more frostdust right away. The Guardians could still raid the lair and get the fairies and teeth back, and maybe that would turn the tide. Maybe then all this wouldn't have been for nothing.

"I thought this might happen." At that voice, those words, Jack tensed. His fist clenching on his staff as the speaker continued. "You don't belong with them, Jack. I was just trying to show you that."

Jack bared his teeth in a snarl of rage, turning on one foot to send a blast of ice at _Pitch._ For that was who it was, stood behind him... The Nightmare King.

"_Get lost!_"

Pitch blocked it with a cloud of black sand, along with those that followed it. Whatever words he said were lost amid the roar of ice clashing with sand, until after one particularly vicious strike from Jack, Pitch shouted out in the following pause.

"You really are a _naive fool_, aren't you?! You're being _used_, Jack!" Jack glared at him, staff still clenched tight, as Pitch came out from behind the wall of ice that had just been created. Pitch was actually trying to _reason_ with him. "You forget, Frost, that I know my daughter. She would never have chosen someone like you to be the Spirit of Winter, not when your traits and personality clashed so much with the Spirits of Spring, Summer, and Autumn. You were an anomaly right from the start, and the only way that could have happened was if she wasn't the one to choose you."

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he laughed in scorn.

"So you figured that much out. Big deal. Ten points out of ten. Give the genius a prize... The Man in the Moon chose me. It was an agreement he had with her, not that it's your bu-"

Pitch's expression changed to pity, so seemingly sincere that it silenced Jack with surprise. And then the man of shadows spoke with sympathy as thick and clinging as oil.

"So I'm correct... Right from the start, the very _reason_ you were chosen, was to create a _weapon_ to use against me. Don't you see, Jack? You're nothing but a _pawn!_ The Man in the Moon chose the first little fool he knew would swallow all his sickening excuses. He put a man who was barely more than _boy_, into one of the harshest and loneliest tasks on this forsaken planet. He built you up, and up, and then he make you a 'Guardian'... Except that he never actually let you _be_ that, did he?"

Jack had gone still, his heart having struck him with a nauseating wrench. He barely sounded like he was convinced himself, as he spoke.

"It... It had to be that way. I _had_ to wait. So that you wouldn't be able to plan ahead to counter me."

Pitch shook his head in resignation.

"As I said... _Naive_." He pointed at Jack. "It was true, what I said when you were in my lair. I would not have risen again this soon, if not for you... _How long_ had you already waited, Jack? Did you think _that_ was bad? Well imagine this... It would certainly have been _centuries_ from now, maybe even as much as a _thousand_ years, for me to get to this point if not for the Blizzard of '68. Could you have waited _that long_, Jack? How much longer could you have endured, before it drove you _insane?_"

Further up the slope, Jack staggered backwards as if struck. His eyes were wide in horror at such a prospect, and his body was trembling.

He averted his gaze, breath shaky, and Pitch began to advance towards him. "You see now? The truth? The Man in the Moon was willing to let you linger in torment, for no other reason than to use you against _me_. You're not a Guardian, not really. You're just a tool, that was forged from boy too blind to see what he was being led into."

Pitch held out his hand, now just beyond arm's length from Jack. "Winter is a force of Nature, Jack, and so is Fear. Join me, and you will never be a mere tool ever again... No more will you be known just to one small town, but rather the entire world. A world where everything... _everything_... is-"

"Pitch Black?"

Jack's words came with a flat stare, but Pitch returned them with a smile.

"And Jack Frost, too... They'll believe in us both."

There was a pause before Jack's expression hardened, and he turned to walk away.

"No, they'll _fear _both of us, and that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Pitch watched him for a few seconds, whatever 'reasonable' offer he'd been willing to make, now cast aside to be replaced by cold calculation.

"Very well. You want to be left alone? _Done._ But first..."

Jack stopped the moment he heard the faint squeaking of a Tooth Fairy, and turned sharply to see a very familiar fairy tight within the grasp of Pitch's fist.

"_Baby Tooth!_"

Jack charged towards them, but skidded to a halt when Pitch tightening his grip in threat to crush her. The King of Nightmares then held out his hand again.

"The staff, Jack... You have a _bad _habit of interfering. Now hand it over... and I'll let her go."

Baby Tooth shook her head vehemently, her protests cut off in a gasp as Pitch's grip tightened on her further. And Jack, he was torn as to what to do, except for the fact he knew he would _never_ willingly let one of Tooth's fairies die in front of him.

He forced himself to relax his grip on his staff, which he'd had held up ready to attack, and reluctantly inverted the stave to hand it over.

As soon as Pitch had hold of it, Jack held out his now empty hand.

"Alright, now let her go."

Pitch regarded him for several moments, before shaking his head with a mocking smile.

"No... You said you wanted to be alone. So _be _alone!"

Jack tensed, ready to lash out with everything at his disposal. If Pitch thought he couldn't attack without the staff, he was _wrong_. Yet before the Guardian of Fun could do anything, in that moment of distraction for Pitch, Baby Tooth worked her head free enough to jab him hard with her 'beak'.

Pitch yelped in surprise then threw her with rage into the nearby crevasse, as Jack turned to follow her path which his gaze.

"No! Baby Tooth!"

Behind him, Pitch hissed in displeasure.

"I _really_ wanted to avoid this, but you leave me with no choice."

Jack started to turn, to face him again, but not fast enough as Pitch gripped the staff with both hands and brought it down over his knee.

The sound of splintering wood was lost in the roar that filled Jack's ears, and the agonised wail that tore itself from his throat as though it had been _him_ that had been torn in two. And then came the black sand that slammed him into side of the crevasse behind him, before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious into the gloom below.

Pitch came to the edge to stare below, laughing once in scorn before tossing the broken staff down after Jack and turning to leave.

~(-)~

"This is serious! We demand that you tell us where Jack is! And we demand that you cease your obstruction and allow us into the Winter Sanctuary!"

Ariko was practically simmering with frustration, alongside Achieng and Oisin. The three of them were stood in the entrance tunnel of the sanctuary, with their path blocked by a furry wall of Winter Sprites and the Lieutenant in charge of keeping track of them.

Yuki refused to budge. She couldn't let them in or they'd see the golems collecting the teeth, and that would raise questions that Jack _really_ didn't have time to deal with right now... But there was also the fact that she didn't _know_ where he was. Not since yesterday... Not since he'd gone missing.

She bit her lip in anxiety, before stubbornly raising her head in defiance.

"No! I'm not letting you in. You'll have to move me by force!"

The three Spirits of the Seasons stared at her, before Oisin shook his head in exasperation. They couldn't move her by force, because chances were she'd be hurt as she fought back. Angering Jack by harming one of his Lieutenants, even if it weren't intentional, was totally out of the question.

He took a step towards Yuki, trying to reason with her.

"Look, we _need_ to speak with him. The Blackout has reached a state where it's _beyond_ a disaster, and all of our Lieutenants have lost almost _all_ of their believers. We three have been reduced almost completely to our base strength, and he must be close to that by now as well. We need to consolidate our power so that we can safely seek out the cause of this and, if fate is willing, find a solution to it."

Yuki remained where she was, but there was concern in her expression now. That the other Spirits of the Seasons were worried enough to suggest joining forces, meant they were on the verge of panic themselves. The entire belief-system that supported most of the Immortals, was collapsing all around them. It would put the world's Nature Immortals in the dire position of being the only thing left that was a threat to the dark things held prisoner on this world.

Yes, they were worried about Pitch and the Fearlings, because they'd have to be complete idiots not to have realised he would take advantage of something like this.

Yuki's shoulders slumped, and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know where he is. And right now I am sworn to guard this sanctuary and ensure that no one enters it who does not need to enter. I'm sorry."

It was Achieng's turn to sigh in frustration, as she tucked an errant braid behind her ear.

"Then I guess we're at a stalemate." She glanced at her peers. "Shall we try asking the winds to find him again? I know we had no luck a few hours ago, but that's not to say he won't be out in the open n-"

"_JACK!_"

Yuki's sudden shriek silenced her, the three of them now staring at the Lieutenant of Winter. The Japanese girl's eyes were wide, her arms wrapped tightly around her slightly hunched torso as she started to shake. And then came the flash of rage in her eyes, the same instant the sprites erupted into shrill wails and another voice from the cavern beyond began what could only be described as 'screaming murder'. That sound echoing above another which was reminiscent of icicles falling to the ground and shattering.

Dig came charging down the passage, sharp incisors bared, raging at the top of his little lungs.

"GOLEMS BROKEN! _JACK HURT! JACK HURT! JACK HURT! JACK HURT!_"

Yuki grabbed him as he passed her, straining against his attempts to break free of her. Until she abandoned her post and began flying towards the exit herself with him tucked under her arm.

The three Spirits of the Seasons raced after her, falling into formation alongside her. All three of them looked shocked, but at the same time anger of their own started to rise. They didn't need to ask if Yuki could find Jack, not with the Rage of Winter driving her to go to his side. But that also didn't change the uneasiness they felt at this incident, because never before in all this time had a Spirit of the Seasons been attacked.

~(-)~

The sky outside was starting to darken, the young boy sat at the window gazing out in bewilderment. Behind him his sister played with her toys in the middle of the living room floor, with no sign that she expected to be doing anything else... And yet just yesterday she'd been running around chattering about the Easter Bunny, and also about going to see 'Grampa Ombie'.

Jamie turned away from the window and looked towards his father. Craig was sat in one of the armchairs reading a book.

"Uncle Jack's late. Dad, do you think something happened? He's supposed to be taking me and Sophie to Santoff Claussen."

Craig raised his head, his expression one of tolerant amusement.

"Santoff Claussen? Jamie, that's just a story, and how could your uncle take you there? He's out-of-town on a business trip, somewhere up in Alaska, remember?"

Jamie frowned.

"You mean he's up there spreading blizzards?"

Craig raised his eyebrows.

"Blizzards? Jamie, where did you get the idea your uncle can make it snow?"

"Because he's Jack Frost!"

There was awkward pause before Laura got up from her chair. Jamie's mother walking over to him and crouching down.

"Jamie, you know that Jack Frost is just a story, a myth. He isn't real, and he's certainly not your uncle. Now why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed. It's nearly eight o'clock."

Jamie couldn't find it in himself to protest as he was shooed towards the stairs, and his mother then went to pick up Sophie. He ran up them and into his room, closing the door and leaning against the inside feeling confused and upset. Jack Frost _was_ real, and he _was_ his uncle! Why couldn't his parents remember that? Why had his sister forgotten about him too?

Jamie bit his lip to stop it trembling, and raised his hands to his mouth as he had done earlier on. But this time his whispered words and puff of breath did nothing... No light gleamed within his grasp.

He stared at his empty hands, breath shuddering in his chest, and tried again... Again he failed, as tears prickled at his eyes.

"Jack Frost _is_ real... Isn't he? The Easter Bunny too... right?"

~(-)~

The winds howled across the top of the glacier up above, a barrier that no little Tooth Fairy could overcome even if she _could_ fly right now...

Baby Tooth huddled against Jack, hand on his face, trying over and over to wake him. But she was too tiny to shake him, and her voice too quiet to be heard clearly over the wind. She couldn't even bring his broken staff to him, what with the pieces being too heavy for her to push.

And her weakness was only getting worse, not from the cold, but because belief in Tooth was failing again. The teeth weren't being collected anymore.

Helpless, she tucked herself into the collar of his hoodie, unable to do anything but be with him. Everything had gone so wrong, and if Jack didn't get back up then Pitch was going to win.

"_Jack! ...Jack!_"

Baby Tooth twitched, looking up at the sky above. Had she been hearing things?

"_Jack Frost! Are you there?!_"

A different voice from the first, a man, and he sounded worried. He also sounded closer than the first voice.

Baby Tooth scrambled up onto Jack's shoulder, squeaking as loud as she could manage. Shouting out that he was _here! Down here!_

A shadow flickered over the top of the crevasse, gone for a few seconds before reappearing again. A woman with dark skin and braided hair, gazing down before calling out.

"He's here!"

Achieng dropped down beside Jack, pausing in surprise at the sight of the fairy on his shoulder, before Ariko plummeted to the ice beside her without any of her usual grace. The Spirit of Spring then rushed to Jack, passing Baby Tooth to Achieng before hauling him into a sitting position against her.

Ariko, intent with concern, then began checking him for injury before frowning.

"There's not a mark on him."

Yuki, Oisin, and Dig landed in the crevasse now, the former stooping to pick up the reason for his condition.

Yuki held up the pieces of Jack's staff.

"His staff. Jack's staff is like a part of him, and always has been since before he became immortal. He uses it as a catalyst, an extension of himself."

Oisin took it from her grasp, anger in his eyes.

"Then who would _dare_ break it?"

Dig was now beside Jack, snuggled against his side and nudging him, and Yuki joined him there. She placed a hand on Jack's forehead, the contact with the power of his Lieutenants at last causing him to wake.

He squinted at them, grimacing in discomfort, before he noticed just who it was holding him upright... Ariko.

The Spirit of Spring hastily let go of him and stood up, leaving him to be supported by Yuki instead.

"So, you're awake." She clenched her fists, petals starting to form and swirl around her in her fury. "Who _did_ this to you? Tell me so I can go _rip their head off!_ NO ONE does this to one of us and gets away with it! NO ONE!"

Jack stared at her, surprised that she would be so defensive of him when she normally couldn't stand him, before he chuckled.

"If you want to go give Pitch a piece of your mind, go right ahead. Just make sure to let me watch."

"_Pitch? Pitch Black?_"

Achieng and Oisin stood there in shock, much as Ariko was doing. And at the Spirit of Spring's stunned whisper, Jack reached out to take his broken staff from the Spirit of Autumn.

"Yeah, he's attacked the Guardians... Took all of Tooth's fairies, and the teeth she was guarding. He's wrecked Easter, and he... He's killed The Sandman. That's why there's a Blackout right now, and why it's so bad. And it's why I have to get back into the fight."

A dark-skinned hand came to rest on his shoulder, Achieng regarding him in confusion.

"But if Pitch is after the Guardians, why are you involved? To the point that he would take the risk of hurting you to get you out of the way, no less?"

"Because he's one of them, and has been for a long time." Yuki's quiet words caused Achieng and her peers to look at her sharply, but she ignored them to instead speak to Jack. "Can you fix it? Your staff?"

Jack started to smile, arranging the two pieces so they lined up in his grasp. The fracture between them immediately gleaming with frost and light.

"Do you really need to ask? Nothing is impossible, if you believe."

The fracture blazed, there was a gust of wind, and Jack was streaking skywards leaving them to scramble to catch up. Within moments he created an Ice Mirror to the sanctuary, all of them passing through it to a cavern whose floor was covered with the shattered remnants of numerous golems...

And then he paused, nodding in reassurance to the confused Selkie guards, before glancing at Baby Tooth.

"Pitch made a mistake when he underestimated the strength of my Lieutenants, and how fast they could get me up again." He conjured a new mirror, one that shimmered and then showed a cavernous space, with cages hanging from above and piles of tooth-boxes down below. He smirked. "But his biggest mistake was letting me into his lair... It's time to do something that he's not expecting, which will _really_ piss him off."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo, so close to the end of the film arc! For those wondering where Marzanna, Cernunnos, and Zuě Hu are, they were too far North to arrive before Yuki and Dig did. But they **_**will **_**be in the next chapter :)**


	62. Rise of the Guardians 'Part 10'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to fix some more plotholes! Those known as; **

**"If Pitch's lair was sealed at the end, how the frig will Tooth get all the teeth back?" **

**"Why didn't Baby Tooth start activating the memories in tooth boxes after Jack left her on the floor in the lair less than fifteen feet away from said boxes?" **

**"Why did Jamie's mother not stop him from going outside in bare feet and pyjamas, at what must have been about 5am in the morning?"**

**and...**

**"Jamie knows what to do! ...Oh wait, he does NOTHING!" Hehehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 62: Rise of the Guardians ~Part 10~

The Ice Mirror that manifested beside Pitch's globe of belief, was but the first. Two more of equal size formed either side of it, and through those three doorways a rather mixed collection of mortals and immortals came.

Jack was smirking as his Lieutenants and the Selkie guards formed up in ranks behind him, and with another gesture of his staff he created five more mirrors of a smaller size in front of him. Zuě Hu, Marzanna, and Cernunnos had arrived at the sanctuary in the midst of the hasty preparations for this raid, and now they were as eager as the rest to make a mess of Pitch's plans.

The five mirrors went one to each of his Lieutenants, who as his subordinates could move them about as needed, and Jack turned to face them.

"You five and the Selkies help load the teeth through the mirrors, and make sure you get every last one of those boxes." Jack, staff on his back, cracked his knuckles and glanced at his fellow Spirits of the Seasons. "Us four will move the fairies."

He put fingers to his lips and whistled, a horde of Winter Sprites pouring through the three main portals. They scampered down to the piles of teeth, and within moments of the other mirrors being moved into place they then began to dig with a frenzy into the piles of boxes. Flinging the containers through the portals like dirt being flung backwards out of one of Dig's burrows. The Selkies grabbed the ones that missed the portals, and tossed them through along with the rest.

Jack watched the furry mass of digging sprites for a few moments, before leaping up into the air to head for the first cage of excitedly squeaking fairies. Upon reaching it he yanked the door open, and as suspected from Baby Tooth being unable to fly, none of the others could either.

Jack smiled to the fairies, reassuring them.

"Don't freak out, but this is the fastest way to get you all to safety."

He summoned a gust of wind through the cage, the flow of air catching on the fairies' wings and carrying them startled through the one of the main portals. Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin began to do likewise, sending cage after cage worth of fairies to the Winter Sanctuary. As soon as the last cage was emptied, the four of them then returned back through the portals.

Jack landed amid the veritable sea of fairies now sat all over the floor of the icy cavern, his gaze lifting to regard the five 'waterfalls' of tooth boxes showering down to form five huge piles at the far end.

He whistled again, the contingent of sprites he'd ordered to remain here, bouncing up and down in eagerness to do whatever he needed.

"Start passing tooth boxes to the fairies. We need to get those kids remembering!"

Several nearby fairies started to squeak, shaking their heads and gesturing helplessly. Achieng picked one of them up, listening intently as she tried to figure out what was being said. She then grimaced.

"I would guess that you're all too weak, and have lost the power to do that? Am I right?"

The fairies all started to nod, and Jack cursed. The Guardian of Fun starting to pace until Baby Tooth squeaked loudly from where she presently perched on Ariko's shoulder.

The little fairy waited until they were all looking at her, before pointing to herself quite emphatically and then tugging on the yellow feather that topped her head.

Ariko lifted her on a finger, holding her in front of her face.

"You can?" Baby Tooth nodded again, then held up six fingers. "Six?" Baby Tooth nodded, then pointed to herself. "Six of you?"

Off to the side, Jack gasped in understanding.

"The Lead Fairies! Baby Tooth is one of Toothiana's original six! The six that are the most closely tied into her powers. They'll never lose the ability to rouse the memories in teeth unless Tooth lost it, and she _never_ would because it's part of her!" He spun to look out over the mass of fairies, calling out. "Where are the other five Lead Fairies?!"

There was an instant cacophony of chatter from the fairies, who quickly moved away from the Lead Fairies until a circle of open space was left around them. Oisin flew over the gathering and picked up two, as did Jack, and Achieng got the last one. As soon as they were then reunited with Baby Tooth, Jack shouted again to his furry 'troops' and the assembled mass of fifty-thousand tooth fairies.

"Form up into six lines between here and the boxes coming in! Pass the teeth to the Lead Fairies as fast as they can light up those memories!"

The fairies, grinning in purpose, leapt to their feet and saluted before forming the requested lines. The sprites went to the piles, sending box after box skimming across the icy floor, and each box found itself boosted by thousands of little hands to send it speeding to Baby Tooth and her peers.

The six Lead Fairies brought a hand down on the first boxes to reach them, causing the golden containers to blaze with golden light. They then flicked the boxes aside to be ushered into new glowing piles by a crowd of Selkie children who had snuck in from the village. Activating and moving aside the tooth-boxes at a remarkable pace.

Jack watched the progress with a smile of satisfaction, and Achieng and the others gathered around him.

"Do you think this will work?"

He glanced at her, his smile fading just a little.

"The effect won't be immediate, a lot of the boxes belong to kids that are asleep right now, and the memories will still be fighting against the power of the Echoes of Disbelief from the Blackout. We probably won't see anything until a few thousand boxes have been triggered. We're dealing with _millions_ of kids, remember? The balance won't tip that easily."

Oisin nodded in understanding.

"So we're not going to see any results for at least between fifteen minutes and half an hour."

"Jack!"

Yuki's voice interrupted them, the Lieutenants racing over from the portals to the lair.

"The lights on his globe! They're all going out! There's less than twenty left!"

The Spirits of the Seasons all looked at each other before dashing for the portal, the four of them then gathering around Pitch's globe. They and all those inside the lair, watched in horror as one-by-one the lights went out... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two...

One...

Every breath was held, waiting for that last one to fade, the seconds ticking by like an eternity until Jack leapt up onto the globe to see exactly where that light was... And what he saw, along with a single tenuous thread of belief felt in his heart, make him grin in hope.

"Jamie!" He turned towards the lair's exit, staff in hand and ready for a fight. "Ariko, Achieng, Oisin... I need you to help finish things up here. Guard the fairies for me until as all the teeth are out. Yuki; you and the others smash the mirrors connecting to here as soon as that's done. I'll leave a portal in Jackswood Park, linking to the sanctuary, for you to use to join the fight when that happens."

Behind him, Ariko folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

"You're being rather authoritarian with us, you know. We're not your servants, or your subordinates."

Jack glanced back at her, smirking.

"Yeah, but I _am_ a Guardian and this is my fight... And I'm _trusting _you to help. After all, as gratifying as it would be to pound Pitch to a pulp, can you really beat the payback of helping to rip his 'certain victory' from right under his feet?"

Ariko raised her eyebrows.

"You're right, it's not as gratifying, but it's certainly payback for him attacking you... Almost."

Jack laughed, flying for the exit in a gust of wind as he called back.

"I'll try and save you a few punches!"

He sped out of the lair, paying no heed to the slats he ripped out of the rotting bed as he practically exploded up into the open. The sky over Burgess was cloudy, and it rumbled with distant thunder, but Jack's sense of wind and weather told him it was no lightning storm overhead. The thunder had to be Pitch... heading this way to find and deal with the Guardians' last believer.

Jack took flight over the trees of Jackswood Park, leaving his promised mirror hidden among the forest around his pond. From there he sped to the Bennett House, to the window of Jamie's bedroom. He then pushed it open, able to see Jamie sat there awake on his bed despite the hour, and he reached towards the boy.

"Jamie."

Jamie didn't respond, crouched as he was staring at the stuffed toy rabbit on the bed in front of him. And when Jack tried to touch him, his hand passed through.

Jack gasped, frowning because he could still feel the thread of belief, and then he realised... He felt it because he was a Guardian, and Bunny was a Guardian... It was belief in Bunny that was the last fragment of Jamie's faith left.

The child continued to stare at the toy, seeming at a loss as to what to do, until quiet words were uttered in crumbling belief at the stuffed animal.

"Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream and if you _are_ real, then you have to prove it. Like _right now_.

There was a pause as Jamie looked around, searching for some sign, yet there was none. The boy resumed staring at the toy, desperation starting to show in his voice as he picked it up.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now... You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know... Anything... Anything at all."

Jack felt the thread of belief start to waver, and hastily began to reach for the window. His heart pounding as Jamie muttered a dejected 'I knew it' and dropped the bunny over the edge of the bed.

Jamie hunched over, on the verge of crying at the loss of his dreams, and all the treasured memories that must surely now be little more than imaginings. He didn't want to let go, but what was he to do? How could he believe when everyone around him said it wasn't real?

The sound of crackling frost made him jolt and turn his head, there to see a thin layer of fern-like white was spreading out over one of the panes. And then something drew an oval, onto which squiggly lines and dots were rendered, giving it the appearance of an Easter egg.

Jamie's eyes widened as yes more frost formed on the pane above the first, a barely-believing gasp of words coming from him when this time a rabbit was drawn.

"He's real..."

Jack, smiling, held his hands to the glass and 'pulled', peeling away the frost-construct of a rabbit. He released it into the room, sending it bounding through the air around and around a suddenly laughing Jamie. Laughing along with him until the rabbit poofed into a cloud of snowflakes.

Jamie stared at them, startled to find such a thing in his room.

"Snow?" One of the flakes, laced with frostdust, landed on his nose. That little spark of familiar power, a rush of enthusiasm he knew better than anyone except its wielder, causing his eyes to fill with tears. "Uncle Jack?"

A cold hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm here, Jamie."

Jamie sobbed and turned, not even pausing to look at his uncle as he flung himself into Jack's arms and hugged him tight. The boy trembling with emotion as he cried into the front of Jack's hoodie.

"Uncle Jack! I-I stopped believing! I really stopped believing in you!"

Jack put his arms around the boy, stroking Jamie's hair and hushing him.

"It's alright, it's alright. This isn't the first time this has happened, and it's not your fault." He took hold of Jamie by the shoulders, moving him back so he could look him in the eye. "But you held onto your belief longer than _anyone_. There's nothing to be sorry about, Jamie, because you've already made a difference... The Guardians are in trouble, and you are our last believer right now."

Jamie's eyes widened, his tears now just damp trails down his face.

"I'm the last one? But how?"

Jack's expression became serious.

"Do you remember the stories Ombric told you, about the terrible 'man of shadows' that the Guardians fought and defeated over four-hundred years ago?" Jamie nodded, and Jack continued. "Well he's back, and he's caused all the children in the world to stop believing in them. All of them except you. He's made Sandy disappear too. We need your help, your belief, if we're to stop him. Think you can do it? Can you be strong, for us?"

Jamie started to smile tentatively, wiping away his tears before his smile became a grin.

"Yeah. Let's show him what real belief is!"

Jack lifted Jamie off the bed and set him down, then starting to rummage through the boy's closet. He handed over the set of warm clothing he pulled out, his tone brooking no protest.

"Then get dressed and go get your shoes on. Your mother will scalp me once her belief comes back, if she finds out I took you outside in your PJs on a cold night like this."

There was a crack of thunder outside, still distant, but it sent Jack to the window to look out. It was in time for him to hear another sound, that of a _very_ unstable snow-globe portal, and then the noise of sleigh-bells preceding a crash that made both him and Jamie wince.

The boy raised his eyebrows, sweater and trousers pulled on over his pyjamas, and now in the process of pulling on a pair of socks.

"What was that?"

Jack grimaced in a mixture of sympathy, embarrassment, and mirth.

"Ummm... North just crashed his sleigh right out front." He stepped up onto the window-ledge and leaned out. "Go get your shoes on and meet me outside. Try not to wake your parents, because they're the last thing we need right now."

Outside, in the sleigh with its small globe showing the last light, North was shouting after his reindeer... Who had broken free and decided to race off leaving the sleigh stranded in the middle of the street.

The Russian stumbled as he tried to stand up, Tooth hastily acting to steady him, while Nightlight was already leaping clear of the stricken vehicle as North muttered almost drunkenly.

"Is official. My powers are kaput."

Tooth was still trying to steady him, when a flash of movement from the nearby house made her look. North toppling backwards when she let go of him to point.

"Look! It's Jack!" Tooth tried to fly out of the sleigh, but dropped to the ground unable to stay aloft. "Jack!"

He landed beside her and helped her back to her feet.

"You okay?"

Nightlight came over to pat him on the shoulder in greeting, as North finally managed to get out of the sleigh... by virtue of using one of his swords as a walking stick. The Russian was hobbling like an old man.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Jack's expression became wry.

"I had a run-in with Pitch which, I might add, means he has some _seriously_ pissed off Nature Immortals all gunning for him. And as for why I'm here, I'm a Guardian. I'm here for the same reason as you."

He turned to look at the house, to where a door could be heard opening quietly, and Jamie came racing out fastening his coat as he ran.

North gasped.

"Nightlight's guess was right. Your nephew is last light!"

Jamie stopped beside his uncle, frowning.

"What do you need me to do?"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, then glanced at Nightlight.

"I need you to stay with Nightlight and the others, and hold tight to your belief while I keep Pitch busy. We need to buy time for the fairies' efforts to start reversing the Belief Blackout."

"Fairies?" Tooth's eyes went wide. "My fairies? They're safe? And you have the teeth?"

Jack grinned.

"All of them, teeth and fairies... Safe and sound in the Winter Sanctuary, where Baby Tooth and the rest of your Lead Fairies are making memories shine as fast as they can get their little hands on them." He laughed, already able to feel the first glimmers of belief verging on being renewed. "You guys really _are_ numb to small changes. I figure we have about another fifteen minutes before Pitch is going to be a _very _unhappy Boogeyman."

"You guys are fighting the _Boogeyman?_"

Jamie sounded incredulous and close to laughter, Jack chuckling as well before he realised something.

"Wait, where's Bunny?"

Nightlight winced, even as North and Tooth turned to face the sleigh. The latter of them speaking.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us... Bunny most of all."

A little grey bunny, barely ten inches tall, hopped up onto the edge of the sleigh and then down onto one of the wings. It sat there, hunched up and nose twitching, and it was Jack's turn to wince.

"Oh no..."

Jamie was less concerned, and started to giggle as he walked over.

"_That's_ Aster?"

Bunny sat up on his hind legs, indignant as he gestured at the boy.

"_Now_ somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

Jamie giggled again, glancing at North.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool! ...And now he's cute."

He started to scratch Bunny behind the ear, the shrunken Pooka half-closing his eyes in bliss before he caught himself and pushed the boy's hand away. He then turned to Jack and bounded over in challenge.

"Did you tell him to say that? That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

Jamie stepped between them and crouched down.

"No! Actually he showed me you were real... Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny looked at Jack, who shrugged as if to say 'What do you expect? I'm a Guardian'. It was a moment of solidarity, a moment where the Pooka at last admitted to himself that yes, Jack _was_ a Guardian... And a damn fine one too.

The moment was broken before anything more could be said, by a crash of thunder above that drew their collective gaze to the roiling mass of black sand heading their way... With Pitch stood atop it.

Jack unslung his staff from his back and pointed Nightlight towards the others.

"Get Jamie out of here, and protect them. You're not strong enough to fight Pitch as he is right now."

Nightlight nodded and quickly bustled Jamie away. Tooth and Bunny followed, with North shambling along at the rear as fast as he could as he shouted.

"Be careful, Jack!"

Jack leapt into the air, rolling on the winds to streak towards Pitch.

As for the Nightmare King, he was _not_ happy. No, he'd been _humiliated_. Had gone to North's workshop to gloat and stand upon the Guardian's Globe of Belief, as the last lights went out... Except one had stubbornly remained lit, like a taunt. A sight that had made the yeti's jeer at him and start throwing things... And now.

Now _Jack Frost_, annoyingly determined and with an all too intact staff, was charging towards him.

Pitch snarled in anger, too lost in rage to care about angering Mother Nature.

"Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall we?" Jack got within what could be considered 'point blank range' for what he was about to do, and he unleashed a jagged bolt of ice and frostdust. But Pitch blocked it using the sand, heedless of the way it crumbled to ash under the assault. "That little trick doesn't work on me _anymore_."

Pitch got within ten feet of Jack, unleashing a blast of stand that wrapped around and past the ice to slam the startled Spirit of Winter from the sky. Jack hadn't been expecting it, had thought Pitch would hold back as he'd done before. The result was that he tumbled downwards and crashed onto the top of a dumpster in the same alley where he'd been abducted by yetis just three days previous.

Nightlight and the others, close by, had seen him fall and heard the impact. The group rushing to Jack's side and helping the groaning immortal to his feet.

Jack cringed, sore from falling close to a thousand feet, before glancing at them.

"He's stronger... I can't beat him on my own."

North and Tooth traded looks of concern, but tensed when a malicious chuckle filled the air around them.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing... Very well, there are other ways to snuff out the light."

A troop of Nightmares started to march in from the alley entrances, cornering the Guardians at the back of the convenience store. And then the huge shadow of a hand swept over the surrounding walls, shorting out every single light-bulb until the alley was plunged into darkness but for the glow from Nightlight.

But then another pale glimmer joined the glow, from the ball of light a defiant Jamie had conjured in his grasp. The boy was frightened, that much was clear, but he was determined not to give up believing.

Pitch laughed again.

"Oh, so _that's_ why he didn't stop believing? Budding little wizard, eh? Is imitating a glow-worm your only trick, boy? Or do you actually have a bit of fight in you?"

Bunny hopped forward, glaring at the Nightmares.

"It doesn't matter what he is, he's a kid. If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Pitch's shadow-hand reached across the alley floor, a finger curling behind Bunny.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunny jumped away, darting up into North's arms to gain some height.

"Don't you even think about it!"

The Nightmares blocking off the corner, parted to allow Pitch to ride forward on another of their number. The Nightmare King was smiling in glee.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look _awful._"

His shadow stretched out towards them, reaching for Jamie's feet, and the boy backed up fearfully. Clutching his light as he looked to his uncle for reassurance.

"Jack, I'm scared."

Jack moved to comfort him, until a memory made him pause. The way Jamie looked at him now, was the same way Emily had looked at him all those years ago. Back when he'd made a choice that had cost him his life, and gained him a new one. The day he'd used the very thing inside him, that had made the Man in the Moon choose him.

Jack let out a breath, in the knowledge that he'd been going about this fight all wrong, and he placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Using the same words he'd said to his sister on that fateful day.

"I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright... We're gonna have a little _fun_, instead." He conjured a snowball, setting it in the boy's grasp with a small grin. "See a shadow stalking."

Jamie started to smile in mischief, while Pitch began to advance forward unaware of what had just taken place.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiema-"

A snowball slammed into Pitch's face, having come from the hand of one Jamie Bennett, and the boy started laughing as he threw the next one that Jack handed him. It was so incongruous, so unexpected, the Nightmares didn't know how to respond. And so they stood there while their master spluttered and clawed at the snow on his face, giving the Guardians a few precious moments.

Jack glanced around, spying several likely-looking objects, and chuckled at his nephew.

"Let's go get your friends."

Moments later several Nightmares were flung aside by ice, a sheet of which coated the ground where they'd been stood. Pitch barely clearing the snow from his face in time to see his prey riding a wooden pallet, a ladder, a dustbin lid, and a _wok_ around the far corner and onto the main street.

Jack led the way, icing a path for them as the winds blew them along from behind. Jamie, Bunny, Tooth, and North on their 'sleds' while he and Nightlight flew above them laughing. Fear was forgotten, they were having _fun_, and they were going to spread it.

One-by-one they gathered Jamie's friends, the children woken from their troubled sleep by snow falling in their rooms and presents dropping onto their beds. Frostdust did the rest, and all the while Jack could still feel the tantalising promise of Memories taking hold in a scattering of children across the world.

They were close, _so close_, to ending the Blackout. They had only to hold on for a few minutes longer.

Once the children were gathered, Jack brought the group to a halt at the main intersection at the heart of the town. There where the street-lights were brightest, and yet the open space of the park was close enough to retreat to if need be. Yet whatever reassurance he'd hoped the light would give, it wavered in the face of the man sat atop a Nightmare on a roof just ahead.

Pitch sneered down at them, unimpressed.

"You think a few _children _can help you? Against this!"

Thunder crashed, and from all sides around them a wave of roiling black sand began to advance. Towering high above the rooftops, snuffing out every light in its path.

Jack couldn't help the moment of uncertainty he felt, but pushed it aside before dousing himself and everyone around him with a light coat of frostdust. And while the smiles that resulted from it all wavered, none of them would be paralysed by fear. And that was what he'd always taught the children of Burgess, the very thing that would give him and the Guardians a 'home field' advantage in this fight.

Jack reached out, his hand coming to rest on Jamie's shoulder.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie. Like the 'Boogey Monsters'. You all know how to deal with them, right? You know that we'll protect you too."

Pitch laughed at that.

"Aww, you'll protect them. But _who _will protect you?"

The children formed up in front of the Guardians, trembling but determined as Jack handed each one of them a snowball. It was all so _pathetic_ to Pitch, that he didn't even feel the need to acknowledge it as the wave of sand reached the main street and surged towards the group below.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?"

Jamie, stood at the very front, raised his head in defiance.

"I _do_ believe in you... I'm just not _afraid_ of you!"

He thrust his empty hand out towards the sand, refusing to move even an inch despite the wide-eyed concern of the Guardians when the sand arched up over them and came crashing down right on the boy who had been the last believer...

...And it exploded into a wash of golden streamers that shot out across the sky.

~(-)~

In the Winter Sanctuary the pile of glowing boxes was growing, with thousands more boxes queued up between lines of fairies, while the Lead Fairies kept their flagging strength focused on their task. There were still _so many_ to go, those they'd done were but a drop in the ocean compared to the total of what there were. Yuki and the rest of the Lieutenants remained by them in support and concern, starting to wonder if this plan would succeed in doing anything at all.

But then it happened, a massed gasp from all the fairies, before every single one of them slapped a hand down onto the boxes they'd been waiting to pass on.

Golden light blazed out, and the fairies all ran across the cavern floor towards the piles of tooth-boxes waiting there.

Marzanna let out a war-cry, to match Zuě Hu's roar. While in the Hall of Mirrors, the watching Selkies there cheered at the lights that began to erupt in glory across Jack's globe.

"To battle!"

The Lieutenants, more than a dozen sprites, and two dozen Selkies charged through the portal Jack had left for them. The entire battle-group then making for the source of the dreamsand streamers nearby.

~(-)~

On the main street of Burgess, Jamie and his friends were wreaking havoc with the Nightmares. Turning every single one they touched back into glowing golden sand. Tooth was back in the air, North had regained his strength! Bunny, after being forced to flee under a car, was back at true size and rampaging down the centre-line with a pair of stone egg-golems. North had summoned Yetis from the workshop's armoury, even a few elves had followed and joined the fray... And then to top it all off a massive white tiger had come down out of the sky and bitten the head off the Nightmare that Pitch had been riding.

Sufficient to say, Pitch was _not_ happy. In fact, he was downright _enraged_.

And then it got _worse_ for him.

A troop of fur-clad Selkies, spears and harpoons in hand, surged out of the roads that led to the park. Winter Sprites were with them, adding to the confusion already caused by the elves, and at their head Cernunnos and Dig led the way.

Yuki and Marzanna appeared now, the former unleashing her once-hated ability to freeze people over solid. The petite Japanese girl was taking down whole swathes of Nightmares from the skies, causing them to explode and crash to the ground, and her Slavic counterpart was hacking her way through just as many.

Pitch's army was being whittled away at shocking speed, his scream of fury bringing a new horde into the fray.

Fearlings rushed from every available shadow, summoned by he who was both their master and their slave. But Jack just took one look at them and pointed, alerting the two nearby girls to their presence.

"See a shadow stalking you, and it's the time to play!"

Pippa and Cupcake turned, and grinned at the rhyme they knew so well. Yelling out the rest of it at the top of their lungs.

"See how many times you laugh, before they run away!"

The nearby Fearlings baulked and reversed direction, fleeing from the two little laughter and fun-soaked girls. Burgess was a town they'd learnt to avoid, with good reason.

Pitch was driven down to street-level now, by the relentless attentions of a very angry white tiger... and a certain Russian who had popped up out of one of Bunny's burrows on the wrong roof, which had actually ended up being a right roof.

North jumped down to the street in pursuit, the Lieutenant of Winter backing off and leaving the Guardians to it. And they did, all five of them tag-teaming Pitch and slowly but surely driving him towards the park.

But the thing was, Pitch was still powerful, and still too strong to beat down even with their combined strength. Jamie could see it in the way they fought him, that they were just that little bit short of being able to break his guard and knock him down. There was a part of their team missing, an important part.

That was when he looked at the dreamsand trails that were randomly circling the area without any apparent purpose. As if they were waiting for something, or someone, to tell them what was needed.

Jamie gasped, and shouted to Nightlight who was up overhead.

"Nightlight, get my friends and follow me! I know what we need to do!"

The Guardian of the Moon paused in surprise, but beamed in enthusiasm a moment later. Jamie raced ahead, towards the edge of the park, and waited until his friends and Nightlight had caught up. Jamie then pointed to the dreamsand, confident.

"Guys, I need you to do what I do. You need to _really mean_ it when you say what I say. _Really believe it!_"

Claude nodded, as did the rest.

"What do we need to say?"

Jamie closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started to repeat over and over.

"I believe, I believe, I believe... Bring back The Sandman. I believe, I believe, I believe... Bring back The Sandman."

The others closed their eyes too, as did Nightlight, joining in.

"I believe, I believe, I believe... Bring back The Sandman..."

Back near the main street, on the road that led towards where the children were, Jack and the rest of the Guardians advanced towards Pitch. The Nightmare King clinging to his scythe of black sand.

"It's over Pitch! There's no place to hide."

Pitch smirked and laughed, sinking into the shadows here at the end of the street. Copies of his shadow surrounded them, looming from the walls of the buildings either side. The Guardians were forced to watch them all, at times leaving their back's unguarded. It was in one such moment that Pitch surged up behind Jack with the intent to cause as much damage as possible to the source of his plan's failure.

Bunny saw Pitch raise his scythe, shouting out a warning.

"Jack, look out!"

Jack turned, with no time to raise his staff in defence as the massive scythe came arcing up and over towards him... But then it stopped with a jolt, and Pitch's expression changed to horror when both he and Jack saw the length of dreamsand whip that had coiled around his wrist.

Pitch was yanked backwards, wailing as he was hauled through the air. He was then dragged to the edge of the park, past Jamie and the other children, until he was right in front of the swirling cloud of dreamsand that floated before them.

Pitch stared in terror as Sandy emerged from that cloud, the little golden man waving his finger in a 'tsk tsk' motion before delivering a sound uppercut to the immortal's chin. Pitch went soaring up into the air to the end of the whip's reach, Sandy conjuring and tipping a hat to Jamie and his friends in thanks. And then he yanked hard on the whip, dismissing it, and allowed Pitch to slam _very_ hard into the frozen ground behind him.

Sandy burst into silent laughter alongside the giggles of the children, before he was interrupted by a blur of white and blue slamming into him.

"_Sandy!_"

Jack clung to his friend, barely able to believe this was happening. Tooth and the others gathering round to join in as the Guardian of Dreams was literally passed from hug-to-hug until he made his way to Jack again.

The Guardian of Fun had tears in his eyes, of relief and utter joy. Sandy smiled softly at that, reaching out to brush away those tears. He then rubbed his hands together business-like and floated upwards aloft a summoned cloud of sand.

Dreamsand burst into life across the entire sky, across the entire world in fact had they been able to see it, seeking out every single sleeping child anywhere. Dreams of Christmas, Easter, Tooth Fairies, and of fun times in the snow; they re-kindled the lost belief of the sleepers, something that restored flight to the fairies at the Winter Sanctuary.

The Lead Fairies left through the portal to Burgess, seeking out Tooth squeaking with happiness as she took hold of and hugged every one of them. Jamie left his friends watching as dreamsand forms of dinosaurs, origami birds, and fish of many kinds strode through the town or flew through the sky. He went back to his house, slipping upstairs to get his sister, and bundled her into her coat and shoes.

He returned with her in time for when Sandy descended to the ground again, taking the chance to give him a hug of his own. But that moment was followed by a snowball to the to back of the head, which made Jamie turn to see Jack hefting another mischievously.

Jamie grinned and stooped down to grab a handful of snow. He pelted Monty with it, a full-blown snowball fight erupting among the children. Two yetis, some Selkies, and several elves and sprites from nearby all joined in. The rest of the Guardian's 'army' having already made a discrete exit back to their homes.

North came up beside Jack as the Guardian of Fun watched them, smiling with pride.

"You did it, Jack. You've done everything Manny wanted of you for this fight, and more. You saved us, just as you were chosen to do."

Jack shrugged, his expression wry as he nodded towards his Lieutenants. They'd just landed at the edge of the snowball fight, and Dig had already joined in.

"Well I didn't do it _all_ by myself. I had plenty of help."

A snowball then slammed North from behind, cutting off his reply, and he turned to see Claude and Caleb point at a snowball-toting elf.

The Russian started to laugh and grabbed a handful of snow.

"You're all on naughty list!" He changed his target. "Bunny, think fast!"

Bunny was knocked flat by the snowball to the face, but sat up grinning rather than being annoyed. Even Tooth, Baby Tooth, and the Lead Fairies all joined in while Nightlight dumped and armload of snow on one yeti's head. All of them laughing and oblivious to their nearby defeated enemy until Pitch groggily stumbled to his feet and stared in rising anger at the scene before him.

"You _dare _have fun in my presence?!" The Guardians all paused in their play, but the children continued as if nothing had happened while Pitch pointed at himself. "I am the Boogeyman! And you will _FEAR ME!_"

He lunged at Jamie, malice in his every move, but the boy simply passed through him as if he weren't even there. The despair on Pitch's face following that, was a stark contrast to the arrogance and smug confidence he'd radiated up until this point.

He raised his head to look at the Guardians, a flicker of fear filling his eyes, and he turned to flee. Racing away into the park's woods. He was almost back to the entrance of his lair, running across the surface of the pond, when a dainty fist seemingly came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face.

Pitch flipped over with the force of it, skidding across the ice as a cool female voice reached his ears.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" He looked up to see Ariko Blossomsinger shaking out the hand she'd punched him with, Achieng and Oisin stood either side of her as she put on a smile of impending violence. "You didn't really think you'd get away with attacking Jack, did you? Not just once, but _twice_."

Achieng stared down at him, hers and Oisin's smiles changing to match the the Spirit of Spring's.

"Yes, that's quite right... Two attacks, mean _twice_ the beating."

"_No!_"

Pitch tried to scramble away, but weakened as he was and up against three Spirits of the Seasons, he wasn't going anywhere.

The Guardians arrived at the pond to witness what at first seemed a 'game' of sorts, with the three Seasonals 'passing' Pitch to one another by sliding him across the ice... But for the fact that all three of them were doing it by virtue of kicking him towards each other with as much force as they could muster.

Jack watched Pitch make three rounds of the trio, the Nightmare King begging for mercy with every crunching blow, before he intercepted the wailing man and pushed him towards the far edge of the pond.

Jack then glanced at Ariko.

"I think that's enough. As much as I love seeing you three beat the snot out of him, there's a group of kids heading this way. So while I'm certain only two of them will be able to see you, those two happen to be my nephew and niece. I don't want them to think gratuitous violence is a normal thing, ok?"

There was a pause as his peers directed a disgusted glance at Pitch, before Ariko reluctantly nodded and began to straighten up her kimono.

"You're right, we must set a good example. This was merely an exception made under exceptional circumstances." All three of them rose up into the air. "We'll leave the rest of this to the Guardians... Don't worry about the remainder of Northern Winter, Jack. Send Zuě Hu to deal with the cold parts, and I'll make sure the rest of the weather goes as it should. You get some rest. You've earned it."

A moment later, she was gone. Oisin and Achieng lingering for but a few seconds more than her before doing the same. It seemed that, due to the scare of him being injured and then finding out he was a Guardian, Ariko had at last developed some grudging respect for him.

Jack smiled to himself at that thought, and then faced Pitch with a cool stare.

"Well, as I said to you back in Antarctica... Get lost, Pitch. Go back to your hole and stay there. This was your last chance at victory over the Guardians, and now it's passed. With me around, you'll _never _get another."

Pitch, battered and bruised from the beating he'd received, scrambled to his feet and glared at them.

"You _can't _get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!"

North scoffed at that, waving a hand in dismissal.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!"

Pitch sneered, pointing to something on the rocks behind them.

"Really? Then what are _they _doing here?"

It was Nightmares, the few that had survived the battle. In the light of impending dawn, they seemed darker than usual, but even so North just snorted.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid."

Jack glanced at them, and followed the direction of their gaze to the Nightmare King. He then grinned.

"Looks like it's _your_ fear they smell."

Pitch's eyes widened in realisation, the Nightmares screamed and charged towards him, and then he shrieked as he ran and was caught by them. Swept into a maelstrom of terror, by his own creations, and dragged down through the entrance of his lair which sealed itself shut behind him.

The sun's edge just started to peek over the horizon, and with a cry of elation Tooth flew to Jack and hugged him. They'd won! In fact she clung on for long enough that, when Jack raised his eyebrows and Baby Tooth rushed in to scold her, Tooth blushed and hastily let go.

That was when Jamie arrived with Sophie and his friends, in this light of a new dawn, there to see the Guardians on their way.

He grinned.

"So much for the Boogeyman. He should _never_ underestimate kids!"

Jack laughed and walked over, regarding his nephew with pride.

"Too right. That's been his mistake every time he's fought and been defeated. He never learns."

There was the sound of one of North's portals, followed by bells. All the children but Jamie pointing at the sleigh in awe as it landed. The boy frowned, realising what it meant as Bunny crouched down to let Sophie pet his nose in farewell.

"You're leaving?"

Jack reached out and ruffled his hair, keeping his words quiet enough for the other kids not to hear.

"I'll see you next weekend. I owe you and Sophie a trip to Santoff Claussen, remember? And I'm sure I can talk my fellow Guardians into being there too." He chuckled. "North owes me a party to celebrate me 'becoming a Guardian', and I can't think of anywhere better than the village for that."

Sandy unleashed 'fireworks' made of dreamsand now, the golden grains that rained down, causing Jamie's friends and Sophie to yawn and start to sway on their feet. Only Jamie wasn't affected, for reasons revealed when Sandy came over and drew several symbols.

Jack translated with a smile.

"He says 'I'll let you help get them to their homes. You know where they all live, and there's not much time before their parents starting waking up'."

The boy looked to where several yetis had caught the children as they dropped off to sleep. Chances were they'd wake up thinking they'd just had a really _awesome_ dream.

Jamie sighed, able to understand why the Guardians would prefer that, and gave Sandy a small but jaunty salute.

"Leave it to me. I'll see you all next weekend, you got that? And don't you be late this time, Uncle Jack!"

Jack and Sandy, both now clambering aboard the sleigh, smiled and laughed at that. Both of them remaining at the rail once North took them up into the sky, while Jamie waved them farewell.

The battle was over, and so was Jack's long wait. And now there were new things to look forward to.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it! Pass the Pitch Game! I considered having Ariko beat him to a bloody pulp, but for the sake of future plot and not going over the age rating I gave this fic, I decided to go for the more hilarious image of him being booted around like a ball. **

**And for those wondering where Easter Elf is, he's in the next chapter lol :)**


	63. Aftermath

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 63: Aftermath

The sleigh soared up into the sky, the pond and the boy who stood there passing from view. The light of the sun shining from the horizon like a blessing upon the six immortals in the flying craft.

Jack sighed, at last letting the tension leave him. He was sore, tired and aching, and now that his adrenaline was wearing off his shoulders began to sag. He turned to look at the others, who themselves were also starting to show their exhaustion from the past three days. The only exceptions were Nightlight, who had barely been affected by the Blackout, and Sandy, who hadn't been around for most of it.

Thinking about that made Jack frown a little, as he reached out tentatively to his friend. Almost as if wondering if him being here was just a dream.

"Sandy... How _did_ you survive? I mean, Pitch he... You were _gone_."

They were all looking at Sandy now, even North who glanced over his shoulder while driving the sleigh. The Guardian of Dreams smiled gently at them, drawing his answer for Jack to translate.

"'I granted your wish'. What does that mean?" Sandy's smile widened, and he drew more. "'In that moment, you wished in your heart that more than anything you wanted me to be safe. You and all those here. So I went to sleep, and granted it'."

Bunny's eyes widened in understanding and he exclaimed.

"You were a Wishing Star Pilot!" He looked at the others. "I knew Sandy back before the Golden Age fell, before he became an immortal. He was great Star Pilot, probably the best. Could fall asleep in an eye-blink and shape a wish-dream just as fast!" He laughed. "You sly bugger! How did you even pull that off? Wish dreams don't normally last longer than a day."

Sandy chuckled silently, and held one of his hands up to the light. Tilting it back and forth so that the white powder coating it, sparkled.

Jack gasped.

"My frostdust! Of course! You were carrying some of it! You used it to extend the power of your dream!"

_'And the belief of Jamie and the other children, did the rest.'_ Nightlight grinned from where he sat on the back of the sleigh. _'Jamie used the First Spell, just like the children of Santoff Claussen once did to revive Bear and Ombric... Ombric was right. Jamie really did turn out to be this generation's "Katherine".'_

Tooth blinked at that, as surprised as Bunny and North.

"Wait, so you _planned_ for Jamie to help?"

Jack shrugged.

"Well, we guessed that he would play a big role. Any kid with belief as strong as his is, was going to be an obstacle for Pitch. Ombric and I just made sure learnt everything he needed, to be able to hold onto that belief for as long as possible."

Companionable silence fell among them, lasting for several moments until Tooth sighed.

"Well, whatever plans you made while waiting for Pitch, they paid off... Thank you, Jack."

Jack actually blushed at the praise, and chuckled.

"You're welcome... Now I don't know about you guys, but I _really_ want to find somewhere to sit down and relax after all this chaos."

North chuckled at that as well, and reached into one of his pockets for a snow-globe.

"Yes, we all need rest." He raised the snow-globe and shook it. "Workshop."

The jolt as they went through the portal roused no complaint from Bunny, who by now had either become inured to them or was plain too tired at this point to care. But the Workshop was certainly a welcome sight, numerous yetis crowding round many of the windows watching for their return.

Indeed a large number of them waited in the sleigh's launch tunnel, outside the stable doors, as a sort of honour guard to welcome back the victorious Guardians. And it was now, with them here safe and sound at North's home base, that Nightlight took flight and drifted towards the exit.

He smiled a little sadly as he waved farewell.

_'I'd stay, but I must get back to the Moon Clipper. Tsar Lunar will have been able to watch much of the fight using his telescopes, but there is just as much that took place out of his view. I need to report the full chain of events to him.'_

Jack gave him a small salute, smiling.

"No worries. We'll see you next weekend at Santoff Claussen, for the victory party. I promised Jamie I'd make up for the trip he and Sophie didn't get yesterday."

Nightlight grinned.

_'I'll see you all there.'_

With that, the spectral boy sped away down the tunnel to the exit, and once he was gone Jack sighed as his shoulders sagged even lower than they had in the sleigh. He barely noticed the concerned looks he got from the other Guardians, as they headed to the large yet cosy living-room of North's personal quarters.

They each settled into one of the large cushioned chairs near the hearth, although Jack dragged his chair closer to the adjacent window and opened one of the panes just a little. He then yawned, sank deeper among the cushions, and glanced at Tooth.

"I'll deliver the teeth back to your palace, tomorrow. Just tell me where you want them and I'll sort it out."

Tooth blinked, startled, but it was North who spoke.

"Jack, is time to relax. That can wait for few days. Tooth's fairies don't need containers, to go collect the teeth."

Tooth winced a little at that point.

"Although there'll be a backlog of teeth to sort. But it's fine, it won't take long. My fairies have already resumed work, and should sort the incoming teeth by continent. I'll just set a few fairies from each shift to the task of putting them where they belong."

It was now that Bunny sighed, fighting back a yawn of his own. Their adrenaline was _definitely_ wearing off now.

"Mind, I've got a mighty big mess to clear up in the Warren. Those Nightmares trashed more than just the eggs; they hit some of my painting-flowers too." He grimaced. "Four-hundred million eggshells, _and_ melted chocolate, smashed all over the dispatch tunnels."

"Well I guess that's less chocolate to get onto children's teeth."

"_Awww_, now don't start that again! You and I both know that Halloween does far more damage to kids' teeth than Easter does. I've already changed my chocolate recipe _nine times_ to cut the amount of sugar without losing the taste!"

Over by the window, Jack chuckled at what he figured must be a reasonably regular debate. Certainly not as frequent as the 'Christmas is/isn't better than Easter' one, but often enough. Jack listened to them bicker, knowing they had to be comfortable in front of him to let loose like that, and smiled in contentment. By the time the debate ended five minutes later, and Bunny had turned to ask Jack what his plans would be for the next few days... The Guardian of Fun had completely crashed out and was fast asleep.

The four of them gathered round him, able to see now that which he'd hidden while awake. Jack had been going non-stop for days, taking up the slack for both Tooth _and_ Sandy in addition to wielding his powers across the world for the first time as a Guardian. And then he'd implied he'd been in one fight with Pitch, besides the one in Burgess where he'd been the one to take the most hits. In short, Jack was utterly exhausted and had injuries that needed a few days to heal.

North carefully lifted Jack out of the chair, and then glanced at Bunny.

"Will you make tunnel to Winter Sanctuary? I think Jack needs to rest at his home, in care of his Lieutenants, but snow-globe might wake him, unless we use dreamsand."

Bunny tapped his foot twice on the floor without any hesitation, and nodded.

"Head in, and go up the first exit you see on the left. I've connected it to the main cavern. We'll wait here for you to come back."

North smiled softly and stepped over the edge into the hole, landing lightly on his feet as the borrow closed behind him. A minute later and he was quietly jumping up out of the exit Bunny described, to find an icy cavern that was a bustle of rapid activity.

A handful of tooth fairies, Baby Tooth in the lead, were overseeing a mob of Winter Sprites who were shovelling tooth boxes through one of the large and now repositioned mirrors that had connected to the Tooth Palace, while others were clearing up the shattered ice-golems under the supervision of Marzanna.

She turned to look when she saw the flicker of red at the corner of her eye, and her expression softened from concern to reassurance when she saw the sleeping Spirit of Winter in the Russian's grasp.

She glanced over to where Yuki was breaking up the now empty ice basins that had held loose teeth, and called out softly.

"North's here with Jack. Will you show him where to go? Jack's asleep and needs to be put to bed."

Yuki turned sharply and quickly hurried over, flustering over how battered and tired Jack looked before practically shooing North into motion.

She led him up into the wing of the Ice Palace where Jack's sculpture rooms were, past them, and onwards to the last room along that hallway. North paused at the doorway when she then ushered him into Jack's rather austere sleeping chamber, with it's single Ice Mirror, adjacent chair, and the mounded pile of snow on a platform of ice at the far end.

He paused again when he saw the numerals for year-month-day-time that were recessed into the wall above that 'bed', but was immediately shushed by Yuki when he opened his mouth to ask about them.

She pointed emphatically to the pile of snow, her voice quiet.

"Just throw him into it. Don't worry, landing in snow won't wake him. In fact it'll make him sleep more deeply. Just give me his staff and toss him to the middle of the pile."

When North hesitated, Yuki came over to take the staff herself before using it to point at the pile of snow again until the Russian relented and carefully threw Jack in a small arc that ended at the middle of it. The Spirit of Winter landed with a soft crunch of snow, leaving a perfect imprint in his shape, and Yuki flew up into the air over him.

She set his staff onto the hooks set below the numerals of the clock, before she then pushed the snow around the hole he'd made in over the top of him. To all intents and purposes, 'tucking him in'.

She then shooed North back out of the door and closed it quietly, before facing him to answer the question she'd halted.

"The numerals are part of a perpetual clock built in the small room behind that wall. Ombric designed it for Jack, after he decided he needed something to wake him up at the same time every day." She sighed. "Back when he was still new, just a few decades into this life, when he fell asleep to rest between winters he'd often sleep for a month at a time. He hated that, the thought of the world passing him by while he slept with no real control over how long he'd sleep for. The clock means he can rest in the knowledge he'll be woken up each day, and can count for himself how long he'll let himself sleep."

North nodded in understanding, tactfully reining in his desire to ask more about this new information about Jack. Instead he kept quiet until they were almost back to the palace entrance.

"How long until it wakes him?"

Yuki glanced at him sidelong, the two of them emerging back onto the plaza.

"The chimes went off an hour ago, just after dawn Burgess-time. So it'll be another twenty-three before they go off again."

They stopped at the edge of the plaza, and North again looked to where the sprites were still piling tooth-boxes through the mirror.

"They sending them back to Tooth Palace?"

Marzanna came over, nodding to Yuki who returned to her previous task. The Slavic Legend then pointed to the mirror and started to explain.

"As Jack's Lieutenants, we can move his mirrors even if we can't alter which alternate mirror they connect to. We asked Baby Tooth where the boxes needed to be put, and she showed me a big storage silo at the top of the Tooth Palace. It looked like it stores empty tooth-containers."

North raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, yes, Tooth mentioned that once. When new child is born, new box travels from there to spire for correct continent. That storage connects to all spires, so any containers with teeth in that are put in there, should go to correct spire too."

Marzanna smiled.

"I guessed as much. We couldn't do anything for the loose teeth, those have just been piled up on the main platform within the palace, but Baby Tooth and the other Lead Fairies were very happy when we started shipping the containers through to that silo." She turned and pointed to another relocated mirror that showed the verdant green of the meadow. "We've also sent some sprites to clear up the mess in the Warren. So Bunny doesn't need to worry about everything being clear ready for next Easter's preparations."

North was staring in astonishment now.

"You didn't need to do that. You've already done so much."

Marzanna's smile became wry.

"We did it because we wanted to, and because we knew Jack would end up trying to do it himself. This way we can get him to actually _rest_, and not flit about getting under our feet in some misguided attempt to help when he's in no shape to."

North chuckled at that and sighed.

"Then I shall do same, and make sure others do too. We all need some sleep after the three days we've just been through."

He pulled a snow-globe from his pocket as Marzanna moved away, returning to the Workshop to find that Sandy had put both Tooth and Bunny to sleep. Two more snow-globes saw both Guardians returned to their homes, before it was North's turn to get a ball of dreamsand to the face. The Sandman passing him to the yetis who came to carry him to his own bed, before curling up on a cloud of dreamsand to relax while sending out dreams to remind more sleeping children about their belief in the Guardians.

~(-)~

When Bunny woke up in his cosy sleeping cave in the Warren, he blinked his green eyes blearily in surprise. It didn't take much to guess that Sandy had knocked him out, and he definitely felt better for having had a rest, but the thought of the mess he still had to clear up got him rapidly to his feet.

He headed out into the main tunnels, rubbing the last dregs of sleep from his eyes, before pausing when an unfamiliar sound reached his ears. There was also an odd smell, like a hint of fur mixed with winter-air. It was something that lingered around Jack, on his clothing, but didn't come from the Spirit of Winter himself. And now it was far stronger than it had been when he'd been in the Warren the day before Easter.

Bunny dropped to all fours and bounded down the tunnel to the main caverns, following the scent and the growing sound of chittering chatter and giggles. He then came to a skidding halt when a new sound, an irritatingly familiar voice, reached his ears.

"Hop to it! Keep up the pace! And careful with those flowers!"

Bunny winced, a feeling of concern starting to rise at the mention of 'flowers'... because the voice belonged to Dig, The Groundhog, and that meant the chittering and smell likely came from a _lot_ of Winter Sprites.

The Pooka stepped out into the light, expecting to see mayhem and all his flowers trampled, and then stopped in surprise. Dig was stood up on the head of one of the big stone egg-golems, directing bands of sprites about like an impromptu general. As for the sprites themselves, some of them were ever so carefully righting and packing down the soil around those flowers that had been uprooted by Nightmares. Others were scurrying all over the place picking up broken eggs, and also using careful touches to freeze gooey melted chocolate solid. Enough so that it could be pulled off what it was stuck to and then dropped into baskets to be carted off by other sprites to be disposed of.

Bunny was still stood there staring, when the now multi-coloured elf that had strayed into the Warren from the workshop came up to him and started to jump up and down in excited greeting. Pointing at the sprites and the already mostly-cleaned tunnels and caves, giggling as if to say 'look at what we've done!'

Dig heard the racket and turned, breaking into a toothy grin as he called out.

"Finally awake, eh? About time too, you've been asleep for over a day!" He now glanced at the elf, who was tugging on Bunny's fur to get his attention. "Oh, and I think you have a new helper. Jack tried to send that guy back to the Workshop, but the little fellow grabbed the leg of one of your golems and refused to let go. Seems he likes it here, so Jack's dubbed him the Easter Elf."

Bunny blinked before glancing down at the elf, who gazed up at him with a pleading expression. After all, the one who had the final say on the matter was always going to be the Easter Bunny himself.

He thought it over for several seconds, before sighing in bemusement and nodding.

"Fine, you can stay and help me out, on one condition. Don't ever damage any of my flowers, or any of the eggs, and don't make a mess in here either. If you cause trouble, I'll send you back to the Workshop. That clear?"

The elf nodded eagerly, grinning as he saluted, before he dashed away to pick up a child-sized watering can that Bunny had a sneaking suspicion that a certain winter spirit had found for him. But then the Pooka had to admit it was pretty adorable, when the elf began to carefully water the flowers that had been replanted.

He chuckled a bit at the sight, and then went over to Dig and the golem.

"So Jack's up and about, is he? Already?"

Dig shook his head.

"Nah, he woke up long enough to check things were going ok here and in the Tooth Palace, and then he spread today's dose of frostdust over the world and went straight back to bed. He'll probably sleep until the weekend, only getting up to do frostdust each day, go the celebration, and then go back to frostdust and sleep for a couple more weeks."

Bunny's ears twitched at different angles, almost as a representation of his confused surprise. Jack was always such a bundle of energy, the idea of him sleeping so long was...

"You think he'll sleep for _three weeks _straight, besides the party and his daily frostdusting?"

Dig shrugged.

"It's normal for him. Northern Winter is his busiest time of the year, and he's had that big fight with Pitch too this year. He pretty much hibernates for a couple of weeks after Northern Winter ends, to build his energy up again after all the work. The other Spirits of the Seasons sleep a fair bit too, after their peak times. They have to or they'd pass out from being too tired to do their work properly. That's why they have Lieutenants, so we can look after things when they're busy or need to rest."

"Like you're doing now?"

At Bunny's remark, Dig grinned again.

"Yuki is really sweet, but she can be _really_ stubborn when any of us try to work when we're tired. So me and Marzanna are taking charge of the clean-up here and at the Tooth Palace, while she makes sure Jack doesn't give her the slip to go visit the Bennetts."

Bunny couldn't help but frown a little at the mention of Jack's family.

"And how are they?"

Dig smirked.

"You'll find out at the weekend, when they all come to Santoff Claussen to celebrate the Guardian's victory. Yuki is being stubborn with them too. Used the mirror Jack set near the pond, to go check on them. Laura and Craig were really upset that they stopped believing in Jack, but Yuki told them that he has to rest first and reassuring them that everything is fine won't help him do that."

Bunny chuckled.

"She sounds like a real 'mother hen'."

Dig shrugged again, still grinning.

"Nah, Jack says she's the quiet and kind 'little sister', who sometimes decides to be bossy when she thinks we'll do something silly."

A comfortable silence fell between the two furry immortals, something that Bunny honestly found surprising after more than a century of considering The Groundhog to be an irritation. It was strange how events could completely flip your view on things.

The Pooka nodded to himself and turned to head for the tunnels.

"Well I'm off to the Pole to check up on North. I'll leave handling this clean-up crew to your capable paws."

If there was a smart remark from Dig in response to that, Bunny chose to ignore it as he bounded into his network of portal tunnels and connected one of the many exits to the Workshop. And for once it came up where it was supposed to, inside the workshop itself at the top floor near the globe.

He could already hear North bellowing somewhere below, giving instructions and/or corrections to the yetis making the toys. It was a simple matter to head down one of the wooden elevators to the correct floor, and the Russian ceased in is shouting as soon as he saw his fellow Guardian.

In unspoken agreement, the two of them headed to the area of balcony just outside North's personal workroom. Then then leaned on the railings, watching the yetis work, for several minutes before the Pooka spoke.

"I was wondering... Would your yetis like some of my special paints? To use on the toys. The paints that marble together into those really pretty patterns I do on the eggs I paint by paw."

North mulled it over, nodding.

"Yes, I think would be very good. Make gifts for children extra special this year... Would you like me to put some magic on next year's eggs? So when children open them, chocolate inside will be their favourite flavour. Just like my special gifts become thing that child wants most."

Bunny smiled slightly, and nodded as well.

"Yeah, that would be good. Can you imagine their faces when they open my eggs and your gifts? Something made by two Guardians, is always going to be better than if it were made by just one. It'll really be something special."

"Aye, it will. Very special."

The comfortable silence continued for several more minutes, until Bunny spoke again.

"Surprising isn't it? Just how much he's changed us in three days."

North nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes, very. We should have worked together more often than we have been. If we had, Pitch would not have been able to do as much damage as he did." His expression turned wry as he glanced at his fellow Guardian. "It would also have been a lot more 'fun', I think. All this time."

Bunny burst out laughing at that.

"Yeah, you're right." He paused and sighed, thoughtful. "We never realised it, but ever since the end of the Dark Ages, we've been missing something. Manny knew what it was, and he found it for us... He chose Jack not just to protect us, but to bring us back together. After we let ourselves drift apart from each other."

North nodded in agreement.

"Aye... 'Fun' is something that is connected to everything the rest of us protect. Children who feel wonder as they open gifts from me, are also having much fun while doing so. Same for children who hunt for your eggs; is great game for them. Fun is also a big part of childhood memories, and children always have fun in their favourite dreams. Jack's centre makes ours so much stronger, just by being beside us. He is a Guardian of Guardians. One to bind us together as a greater whole."

Bunny sighed, gaze distant as he looked up towards the globe.

"Yeah, hard to believe really. Who'd have thought the Spirit of Winter would be Manny's trump card against Pitch? I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm glad Jack's a Guardian. I'm glad I was wrong about him, because he's actually a great guy." North raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Bunny snorted. "Don't look at me like that! If you recall, I misjudged you way back when, too."

North started to chuckle, his tone teasing.

"Yes, back when you were recluse. You were totally obsessed with all things to do with eggs, and you avoided eating chocolate because it made you act all 'must fight to save world even if act crazy stupid while doing it'."

Bunny nudged him.

"Oi, I could say similar things about you, Mr Former Bandit. You still technically commit breaking and entering for thousands of houses every Christmas." He tapped a paw on his chest. "And me? So what if I like to sample my work these days? It means I built up a tolerance, and don't go off on a chocolate rush like that anymore."

North nudged him in return.

"Then be grateful only I saw you, during two years after you first start 'sampling'... Mad as March Hare, you were."

Bunny elbowed him, North once more returned the favour, and ten seconds later several yetis were witness to Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny tumbling across the workshop floor. The two of them tussling like brothers having a play-fight, neither willing to surrender to the other.

They were still wresting when an ivy-vine gate opened up close to them, and a Nature Fairy came through carrying a message.

She blinked at the sight, rather surprised, and her glance at the nearby yetis brought one of them to break up the tussle and point her out to North and Bunny.

Both Guardians reacted with slight embarrassment when they realised there was a messenger from Mother Nature, and North inclined his head to her after hastily straightening his clothing.

"Ah um... You have message for us?"

The fairy blandly opened up the small scroll and read the contents aloud.

"In light of the sudden and worldwide Belief Blackout, and the resulting panic and confusion among the Immortals, an emergency conference has been called. The other immortals have already begun to gather, and it is anticipated that most will be in place within a few hours."

Bunny blinked at that, portions of his fur still stood out at odd angles.

"Wow, that's fast. Normally takes three days for everyone to drop what they're doing and show up for a conference."

The fairy's expression remained bland.

"That's because on those occasions, most of the immortals who attend hadn't experienced losing _all_ of their believers on such a wide scale. The Legends are demanding an explanation, as are those Nature Immortals with believers but who do not work for a Spirit of the Seasons." She rolled up the scroll. "Everyone else already knows what happened, but it will save time if it is explained to all the rest at once. A messenger will return to escort you and your colleagues to the conference in twelve hours."

She turned sharply and flew back through the gate, which then vanished. And once it was gone, North let out a resigned sigh as he murmured to his fellow Guardian.

"I suggest we take this chance to get more sleep."

"Agreed."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I have to say my favourite bit in this chapter has to be the 'play-fight' between Bunny and North. I've been waiting AGES to write that bit :D**


	64. A Secret No More

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here it is, the conference!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 64: A Secret No More

The four Guardians waited in the workshop, up by the globe, in silence. Despite sleeping for most of the past day and a half, it could not be denied that the after-effects of losing almost all their believers had been harsh. When they normally had millions, it didn't come as much of a surprise that they'd been hit so hard. It meant they were still very tired, and in Bunny's case borderline cranky at having to attend a conference so soon. Added to that, they were still waiting for Jack to arrive.

Sandy, having slept through most of the Blackout, was the most upbeat of them despite showing some small signs he was suffering too. But even his smile was slightly strained as he let out a silent sigh.

Tooth glanced at him.

"Yeah, I wonder what's keeping him, too. Do you think North or Bunny should go check on him?"

"There's no need." All four of them flinched, turning sharply to face the ivy portal that had appeared behind them. The male that Nature Fairy that fluttered there, seemed mildly bored. "He is already at the Sanctuary of Nature, in the Glade of Winter."

North blinked, starting to frown.

"He's not going to arrive with us?"

The fairy shrugged his shoulders.

"Mother Nature has decided that it would be best for him to arrive at the conference through his customary entrance. His status as a Guardian is not yet public knowledge to the vast majority of the Immortals. As it is, it is likely to raise more objections than voices in support."

It was Bunny's turn to frown.

"And why the heck is that?"

The fairy drifted over, folded his arms across his chest, and regarded them blandly. He clearly didn't relish being the one to give this message. Yet his expression now became less bored, and more serious.

"Mother Nature instructed me to explain this, before escorting you through, to prevent you causing more trouble for Jack than there stands to be at present... Jack is already the Spirit of Winter, which makes him the sixth most-powerful immortal involved with this world as his power currently stands. However, with the restriction on his Range of Belief now lifted, he can expect his power to increase over the coming years by the same amount as that which any one of _you four _possess."

North let out a whistle of awe, while Sandy blinked and both Bunny and Tooth began to stare. The implications were not lost on any of them.

"We Guardians are not much weaker than a Spirit of the Seasons, when we are at full strength. You saying Jack can expect his power to _double?_"

The fairly nodded.

"He will still be weaker than Mother Nature and Tsar Lunar, but he will eventually replace Ariko as the strongest Spirit of the Seasons instead of him being the weakest. There are many Legends who will resent that a Nature Immortal be handed so much extra power, even if that power comes from him earning it."

Tooth winced at that, grimacing.

"Yes, I can think of a few like that." She sighed. "So, since we're now Jack's colleagues, Mother Nature wanted to give us a heads-up?"

The fairy rolled his eyes at the modern terminology. He and his kind, having been isolated in the Sanctuary of Nature for so long, tended to be a bit stuffy and formal in their use of language.

"Correct. Jack now stands in a precarious position, as the sole immortal who works directly for both her _and_ Tsar Lunar. He stands in the top tier of both Legend and Nature hierarchies, and will have little choice but to do his best to try placate both sides as he rebuilds his footing from which to work. You, as Guardians, will need to stand up for him. The same is true of the Spirits of the Seasons. Both of you are responsible for him now. Now follow me at once, and do not dally."

The fairy made an abrupt turn and went back through the portal, leaving behind four startled Guardians. It was Bunny who spoke after glancing at his peers.

"Why do I get the feeling we've been landed with a _huge_ babysitting job? Does Jack even know what kind of headache his dual status is gonna cause?"

Sandy shook his head, shrugged and wrote out for them to see.

'Either way, he won't care. It's not in his nature to worry what others think of him, unless he considers those people to be friends or family.'

Bunny grimaced, but couldn't argue with that. He'd learnt enough of Jack's temperament in the past few days, to know that Sandy was right.

"Basically he won't give two hoots unless it's something to do with either of his jobs. Anything else and he'll either ignore them, or turn teasing them into a game."

All four of them winced at that point in immediate realisation, and North tugged at his beard thoughtfully.

"That might be why we've been asked to keep eye on him."

Sandy let out a silent sigh of bemusement then pointed at the arch of ivy, and Bunny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we'd best get going or we'll be holding up the conference. Mother Nature will have made sure we're the last to arrive other than the Spirits of the Seasons."

All four of them winced at the thought of the impending fracas that was about to start, and North made the first move towards the portal.

"Then by all means, let us walk into lion's den."

He stepped through the portal, closely followed by the others, and they immediately found themselves at the lower edge of the conference amphitheatre. All the lower terraces were full of immortals loudly discussing with each other what could have caused the Blackout. The upper terraces on the other hand, where the Lieutenants of the Seasons were sat, were almost silent. It was clear they'd all already been briefed on the events by their relevant Spirit of the Season.

The arrival of the Guardians, who all looked rather worse for wear, brought the volume of the debate up a notch. And the four were about to split up and head to their usual spots when the Nature Fairy who had come to the Workshop, emphatically gestured for them to follow him.

They did, and were led to a new little area set up on the last terrace below where the Spirits of the Seasons sat, at the junction between the personal seating areas for Achieng and Oisin. That is to say, right between the top corners of the areas for the Lieutenants of Summer and Autumn. Mother Nature had, for the first time, created a dedicated place for the Guardians to sit 'as a unit'.

The four of them got themselves comfortable on the grass of their new private terrace area, unable to help but feel a bit uncomfortable at the way it set them apart to be focused on more by the other immortals. Previously they'd sat where they felt they fit, and thus had blended in for the most part other than the obvious respectful distance that had been maintained from them. Mother Nature clearly wasn't about to spare their personal feelings, in her actions to cushion Jack from what was soon to come.

It also seemed she was anxious to get the conference under way, because when the trumpet fanfare for the Spirits of the Seasons sounded out, it only played once. All four doors to the Glades opened at the same time in response, and the Spirits of Spring, Summer, and Autumn made no ceremony out of taking their seats. Instead they were brisk to the point of snapping to position, and none of them appeared dismissively bored like they had at the normal conferences.

But while their uncharacteristically serious arrival surprised many, Jack's arrival a few moments later caused a chorus of shocked gasps.

The Spirit of Winter flew in as his peers had done, but the act of taking his seat came with a great deal of wincing on his part. The reason was blatantly obvious. With a full thirty-six hours for any bruising to surface, the pale skin of his face was now a stark contrast to the considerable mottling of bruises running from neck-to-chin-to-hairline up the left side of it. He also had a black eye, and from the way he was moving he had a lot more bruises everywhere else as well. Sleeping had helped his energy levels, but it had also allowed him to go stiff from his injuries.

Tooth had her hands to her mouth in concern for him, but was kept from rushing over by Sandy's firm hand on her shoulder. It was now that Mother Nature appeared upon the central podium, her call for order silencing the gathered immortals and bringing their attention to her.

She waited for a few more moments, and then her voice rang out clear once more.

"I know you are all aware of the reason for this conference, the worldwide Belief Blackout which took place. I know that there are many of you who as yet do not know what it was that caused it, and that is why I have asked all of you to assemble here today." She paused, letting a few disquieted murmurs settle down, and continued. "I will be blunt... The Blackout was caused by the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, in an attempt at destroying the Guardians."

There was instant uproar, hundreds of immortals leaping to their feet. Many were shouting in shock, but others were yelling in outrage. Shouts of panic that Pitch had gained enough power to do that, mingled with a far greater number of objections and accusations from those who wanted retribution for the loss of their believers... even though they'd gotten them all back by now.

And since Pitch Black was absent and out-of-reach for that blame to be heaped upon his deserving shoulders, many of the angry immortals picked the next closest people involved to be their chosen scapegoats. The Guardians.

Dozens of them furiously shouted towards and pointed at North and the others, even as Mother Nature raised her voice above theirs demanding they calm themselves and bring the conference back to order. And after her efforts only succeeded in quietening half of those involved, Jack's voice, amplified through adding some of his power to the air, cut across the remaining protests.

"_Stop bleating, you bunch of idiots!_" Shouts became startled squawks, the noise dying down as he then continued with a voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm. "So we all end up in a proverbial train-wreck, because a psycho pushed a massive boulder onto the tracks, and you're trying to blame the guys who were sat in the front car? Yeah right, _real mature! _You don't blame the victims, _ever!_ Or have you even noticed how worn out all the Guardians look?"

He pointed to North and the others, his words now full of accusation of his own. "The Guardians were out there, fighting Pitch, while the rest of you scrabbled around worrying only about yourselves! Seriously, did none of you notice when Tooth's fairies suddenly stopped collecting teeth? Did none of you notice when the Sandman's dreamsand stopped appearing? Did none of you notice when Easter morning arrived but there were no eggs anywhere for the children to find? Did it not occur to you even _once_, to think that something serious was going on and that maybe some _help _would be appreciated?"

An irate shout came from the lower terraces.

"And what would you know?! You're the Spirit of Winter! You didn't suffer from the Blackout like we did!"

Jack's expression hardened at that, and he might have said more, but he interrupted an unexpected arrival...

Nightlight descended from above, followed by a small gathering of moonbeams, and landed by the side of Jack's bench. His sudden appearance startled the entire conference, because the Guardian of the Moon had never before attended any of the conferences. That he was here meant the Man in the Moon was taking a personal interest in this one.

The spectral boy frowned in the direction of the speaker, then looked out across the amphitheatre at them all, his voice resonating in their minds.

_'And you forget that Jack Frost has believers as well. He __**was **__affected by the Blackout, in more ways than you realise.'_

Mother Nature, hiding relief at this intervention, let out the most discrete of sighs before calling out.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Nightlight. Tsar Lunar doesn't normally intervene in these conferences."

Nightlight inclined his head to her respectfully.

_'As this conference bears greatly on the Guardians, he directed me to come and speak on his behalf." He looked to the gathered immortals. "And Jack makes a very valid point. Blame for the Blackout lies solely at the feet of he who caused it, Pitch Black. It was the __**Guardians **__who ended it, and sent him back into defeat.'_

Nightlight pointed to them.

_'The first of them to swear the Tsar Lunar's service, the Guardian of Dreams... For a period of two days, we believed him to have been destroyed.'_ There was a massed gasp of horror. _'It was only though skills from his mortal life, and the belief of a young boy wizard and his friends, that Sanderson was able to be revived after we had thought him to be dead.'_

Sandy nodded solemnly at that, and Nightlight continued by pointing to Tooth.

_'The second to swear into service, the Guardian of Memories. Toothiana had all of her fairies stolen by Pitch, as well as all of the teeth in her care. Without teeth being collected, children began to stop believing, this in turn is what started the Blackout. Without her fairies and the teeth, Toothiana was unable to rekindle the memories of those children to keep them believing. A problem made worse when Sanderson was struck down a few hours later.'_

He now pointed to Bunny.

_'The third to swear into service, and oldest of them, the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund's home, the Warren, was raided by Pitch's new army of Nightmares. When the portals opened on Easter morning to allow the eggs to be sent out and hidden. All of the eggs were destroyed, and with it Easter was ruined. This brought the Blackout to its worst point several hours later, when it came to be that only one person, one child in the entire world, still believed.'_

North was the next to be indicated.

_'The fourth to swear into service, the Guardian of Wonder. North may have suffered no direct attack on his work by Pitch, but the devastating damage done to the work of Sanderson, Toothiana, and Bunnymund left him weakened to the point of being completely unable to fight. With Sandy seemingly gone, the three of them were helpless in the face of the power Pitch had gained due to the Blackout.'_

Someone called out from below, echoed by several others.

"Then how was he defeated?"

Nightlight started to smile.

_'The fifth to swear and youngest of the five, the Guardian of Fun.'_

"A _fifth_ Guardian?"

"Who is it?"

"When did that happen?"

Nightlight allowed the surge of startled chatter to continue for a few moments, before he raised his spear to signal they be quiet once more. He then continued as soon as quiet had returned, and started to explain.

_'He who waited for almost two centuries in obscurity, restricted and commanded to keep himself from being discovered by Pitch. He who endured that cruel fate for the sake of being there to intercede and tip the balance back to the Guardians' favour... He who near single-handedly slowed the Blackout for several hours, before being lured out by the chance of reclaiming Tooth's fairies and subsequently trapped for a time. And who after Easter was ruined during his imprisonment, was attacked by Pitch in an attempt to keep him from intervening again... _

_'Pitch failed in that, and the Guardian of Fun took back both the fairies and the teeth with the assistance of his allies and the Spirits of the Seasons. He then went to the last light, the last believer, and protected him until the fairies could trigger the resurgence of belief.'_

More chatter sprang up, one incredulous voice rising above the rest.

"The Spirits of the Seasons helped end the Blackout?"

At the top terrace, Achieng shrugged non-committally and Oisin spoke.

"It was passing chance that we became involved, and we had our own reasons for wishing to meet punishment against the Nightmare King. We weren't about to let an attack on our youngest, Jack Frost, go without retribution."

Another exclamation.

"Pitch Black _attacked _the Spirit of Winter?"

"Why?"

"He must be crazy!"

"Have you seen the bruises on Frost? How hard must he have been hit to cause that?"

Nightlight quietened them again, but before he could say anything, Ariko rose to her feet and interrupted him.

"It seems your subtleties are lost on them, Nightlight, although you have done rather a lot of beating around the bush." She rolled her eyes and addressed the conference. "The reason Pitch attacked Jack, is because _Jack _is the Guardian of Fun." She now glanced at the Spirit of Winter. "And after what we witnessed two nights ago, the lengths to which he was willing to risk himself to stop Pitch, a fine Guardian he is as well."

The moment her words were done, there was immediate uproar from at least half of the Legend Immortals present.

"_The Spirit of Winter is also a Guardian?!_"

"_How is that possible?!_"

"_Is this a joke?!_"

"_There's no way he can be a Guardian!_"

When Nightlight was unable to silence them this time, and after more than a minute of near-riot, Mother Nature resorted to shaking the ground of the entire amphitheatre to get their attention and silence them. Her expression was serious when she finally got their attention.

"It is possible, because it was an agreement that Tsar Lunar and I made close to _two thousand_ years ago. He knew Pitch would one day resurface, and that the Guardians would then have to fight him. He also knew that it would only be a matter of time before Pitch realised that a Belief Blackout would be his only real chance of bringing them down. A countermeasure was needed, lest the Guardians be destroyed and Pitch then go on to destroy _every other immortal _who exists on this world. He would have killed us all."

Nightlight, nodded, remaining beside Jack in support.

_'That countermeasure was to be a Nature Immortal, selected not for the usual qualities sought for their kind, but for the qualities Tsar Lunar seeks when choosing a Guardian. But they also had to have the resilience of mind to withstand being a Legend in their heart, but a Nature Immortal in reality... It was more than seventeen-hundred years after the agreement was made, before just such a person was finally found.'_

Mother Nature pointed at Jack.

"That individual was an eighteen-year-old boy called Jackson Overland, who died through drowning in a frozen pond as the result of saving his sister from that self-same fate. Jack worked solely as the Spirit of Winter for a little over a century, before his wilful nature and inventive outlook led to him discovering and embracing the potential for which he was chosen. Thirteen years after that time, he was at last summoned to take the Oath, and I was there as witness. Ever since that day, Jack has been subject to a dual role and all the burdens that has entailed. Not least of which was to be a Guardian, but face the heartbreak of being forbidden from working as one. All for the sake of Tsar Lunar's plan to bring Pitch down once and for all."

Uneasy murmuring had now taken the place of the shouting. The realisation that Mother Nature and Tsar Lunar had been planning _that_ far in advance to deal with Pitch, coming as a complete shock. There was also the surprise that Nightlight's description had caused, when he'd said Jack was a Legend pressed into a role as the Spirit of Winter. It was now that a few immortals quietly noted that three of Jack's Lieutenants were originally Legend Immortals, and that the other two were Nature Immortals that themselves lent more towards the attitude and lifestyle of Legends.

Yet while it was all and well this being explained to them now, Jack was getting a bit irritated by this farce of a conference. And so he stood up, wincing in pain and wavering in exhaustion, before speaking rather bluntly.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything, but if all the rest of this conference is going to be, is talking about me and probably hearing many of my fellow immortals start yelling and protesting about me having two jobs... I'm going back into the Glade of Winter until the arguing is over." He braced himself on his staff when his balance wavered a little. "I've just reached the end of the busiest and most tiring part of my year, and had that compounded by the Blackout and the serious beating I took when I got blasted _twice _by Pitch at point-blank range. I'm going to go sleep until I'm actually needed here, unless you don't mind me falling asleep on my chair. Because to be quite honest, I'm struggling to stay awake."

There was some angry mutterings at his attitude among the Legends, to which Jack glared defiantly across the amphitheatre. That is until a ball of dreamsand came out of nowhere and nailed him in the face. The Spirit of Winter toppled over, was caught by Nightlight, and then gently laid on his side upon the top of the wide bench that was his seat. Unconscious, without his bravado hiding most of it, the extent of Jack's exhaustion was now shockingly obvious.

Sandy left his spot among the Guardians, flew over to perch on the end of Jack's bench, and gently stroked the Guardian of Fun's hair. He then stared and raised his eyebrows at the Legends below, and his unspoken meaning was clear.

You have a problem with Jack being a Guardian, then you have to take it up with _me _first.

Bunny moved now, shocking many, and was followed by Tooth and North. And then, causing greater shock... Ariko left her seat to cross the amphitheatre and sit by Jack's feet. Oisin and Achieng joined her moments later.

The Spirit of Spring regarded the gathered immortals, eyes narrowed.

"I think I speak not just for myself and the Spirits of Summer and Autumn, but also for the Guardians when I say this... We know Jack better than any of you except his Lieutenants, and he has already proven himself to us. Cause him trouble, interfere with either side of his work, and you will face certain reprimand from us. All of you Legends, look up to the Guardians as the epitome of what you yourselves would strive to be and achieve. And as for all of you who are Nature Immortals, subject to laws of Nature and Balance, it is the Spirits of the Seasons that you look to for day-to-day authority whether you're one of our Lieutenants or not... All of you either need to acknowledge that Jack works for both sides, Nature and Legend... or just keep _damn _well out of his way."

The vehemence with which she said the last part, was enough to utterly stun most of the immortals present. Because if there was one thing they'd all heard about Ariko, it was that she despised Jack. For her to back him up and speak in his favour, with such earnest determination, was unimaginable.

After a few moments of silence, Mother Nature sent several fairies over to pick Jack up and carry him out. Yuki went with him.

"And in regards to that matter it's time to discuss, _sensibly_, your concerns so that they can be addressed and alleviated. Ground-rules with also need to be set down with regards to interactions with Jack. Now, if you can all return to your seats, we will proceed."

The Guardians and Spirits of the Seasons took the hint and went back their seats. Even with Jack no longer present to stir things up with sarcastic remarks, it was going to be a _long_ day.

~(-)~

The sound of the chimes confused him, even as they roused him from slumber. For when he'd opened his eyes he'd expected to be in the Sanctuary of Nature, not face-to-face with the snow that was piled on top of him like a blanket. He blinked several times as the melody from the clock behind the wall continued towards it's loud and triumphant conclusion, his drowsy mind waking to the point that he could confirm where he was. That yes, he was in his bed, in his room, in the Winter Sanctuary.

As for how he got there? Jack sat up, head poking out of the top of the mounded snow, and shook the white flakes from his hair. It didn't take a genius to realise Sandy had clocked him one with dreamsand, and that at some point after that he'd been shipped back home.

But enough wondering about that. The chimes going off meant it was time for today's frostdust distribution.

Jack grabbed his staff, tidied his bed, and went through an Ice Mirror to his Hall of Mirrors. Forcing himself to walk rather than fly except to move to the top of the spire there. He was still stiff and sore, and flying everywhere wasn't going to help with that.

Tired as he was, it took half-an-hour to complete the frostdust distribution. A delay compounded by the sprite that had shown up and kept bouncing around his feet waving around a small scrap of folded paper. Only once he was finished did he accept the note, petting the sprite in praise for it obediently bringing it. It was the message he'd expected, informing him that the rest of the Guardians would be waiting for him at the Workshop as soon as he felt up to coming.

He went straight there, his mirror bringing him out close to the globe. There was a yeti stood there waiting for him, Phil, and the furry fellow chuckled even as he gestured for Jack to follow him. The Guardian of Fun was led back to the same comfortable room he'd been to after the battle, yet this time the company of people sat in there was a little different.

It's not every day you see the Sandman playing chess with the Spirit of Autumn. Santa Claus having a discussion with the Spirit of Summer, about the vagaries of having his 'winter' festival take place during Southern Summer... And the Spirit of Spring sat drinking tea with the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and _three_ Lieutenants of Winter.

Although to give Dig credit, his tea was actually hot chocolate, and it was in a mug with two handles so his small paws could get a good grip on it.

Jack paused in the doorway, regarding the scene with a wry smile of amusement, before they finally noticed he was there and all the activities came to a sudden stop.

He chuckled.

"So... How did the rest of the conference go?"

Tooth smoothed a stray feather, a little bemused.

"Well, after Sandy knocked you out, it lasted about another six hours."

Bunny nodded.

"Yeah, and as you can probably guess, the gumbies got right back to shouting in pretty short order."

North nodded as well, stroking his beard.

"Yes, shouting, although not as much as there was at first. But still, very much shouting."

"Not to mention the flailing."

"Yes, people waving arms all over place as if that make their words make more sense."

"A few immortals were jumping up and down having tantrums."

"Like little angry bunnies they were."

"And then of course the whimpering started."

Jack blinked at that, his steadily growing smirk of laughter instead becoming a baffled stare.

"Whimpering?"

Sandy started to laugh silently, even Tooth, Yuki, and Ariko started to giggle. It was Marzanna who explained.

"Mother Nature, bless her _unbelievable_ patience, let everyone say for what reasons they were concerned about you being a Guardian. Any that amounted to basically the opinion that 'I don't think he should be', were told that they should take the time to learn and observe your work for a few years before making judgement. As for the rest, she listened to the reasons brought up, and thoroughly explained why each one was unfounded. But the same things kept getting brought up over and over again."

Oisin cut in now, looking rather amused.

"When it became clear that a lot of time was being wasted, she started magically gagging anyone who brought up something that had already been explained away as being an unfounded concern. By the time _half_ the Legends in the conference had been gagged, she finally got the message across." The Spirit of Autumn shrugged. "There are a lot of very unhappy Legends right now, and a fair few of the independent Nature Immortals. But all of them grudgingly agree that you wouldn't have the job if you weren't cable of doing it, and doing it well."

Jack grinned.

"My opinion of Mother Nature just went up another notch." He glance at Ariko. "You too... You surprised me, when you backed me up before Sandy knocked me out."

The Spirit of Spring ducked her head, avoiding his gaze for a moment before getting to her feet. She was now directing a true and honest smile at him.

"I've done a lot of thinking since the other night, when we helped you raid Pitch's lair. I can see and understand now, just why you started out so at odds with us your peers. We were chosen because our qualities were those best suited to Nature Immortals, and that is the role we were given. You were chosen because your qualities were those of a Guardian who would just happen to have to work as a Spirit of the Seasons. You were a square peg forced into a round hole, and yet you adapted and flourished despite it and the criticisms I heaped on y-"

"Sorry, but as gratifying it is to have you praising me instead of yelling at me, you don't need to continue." Jack returned her smile, and shrugged. "It's been hard, I won't deny it, but there have still been perks. And the victory against Pitch belongs to all of us here. You helped us to defeat him, even if it was only a little, and seeing you three kicking him around the pond was great."

Ariko laughed.

"Yes, that was _quite_ enjoyable." She sat down again and picked up her tea. "Now, as I will soon have to return to my Northern Spring work, and Oisin will have to return to his Southern Autumn work, I am going to finish enjoying my tea." She eyed jack, but her threatening tone held a hint of playfulness that revealed it as mock. "And you'd better not spoil it for me."

Jack pasted on an expression of innocence and headed for the opposite end of the room.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Oisin watched the exchange with amusement, but then he sighed.

"Well, she's right, and as much as I would like to stay longer... I have further to go, and wind patterns to read and monitor along the way. It will take me three hours to reach the South of the World from here."

North reached into his pocket, his tone helpful.

"I could open portal with snow-globe."

Oisin shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. As I said, I need to read the winds along the way, so I can plan where I need to adjust the flows to ensure the proper weather patterns. I thank you for the offer, though."

The Spirit of Autumn went to the nearest window, opened it, and stepped out before pushing it closed. He then darted away upon a gust of wind.

Bunny blinked, a little surprised that a generally formal fellow like Oisin would actually leave a gathering like this via a _window_.

"Uh, why didn't he use the door?"

North was musing again, but for a different reason.

"Why did he call it South of the World? It is the Southern Hemisphere, that is its name."

Jack, currently inspecting a painting on one of the walls, piped up from the far end of the room.

"Not to us, it isn't. Calling them 'hemispheres' is fairly recent as far as human history goes. I might be younger than that, but Ariko and the others aren't. Back when she started out, the terms were just 'northern half' and 'southern half'. That became North of the World and South of the World. We Seasonals have our own vocabulary for stuff to do with our jobs. Most of the words and definitions I use to refer to weather, are the first ones I ever learnt to describe them since before that I was just a barely-educated colonial boy. All the scientific words they use now?"

At the rising scorn in Jack's tone, Achieng snorted.

"Agreed. Some of the words that mortals have come up with for weather types and patterns, make _no_ sense whatsoever. Why ever could they not just stick to a simple scale of 'pace', 'grade', 'weight', 'temperature', and 'fragment'?"

The non-Seasonals in the room at stared, blinking, until Tooth raised a hand.

"Um, I understand what temperature refers to, but what do the rest mean?"

Jack came over and slumped down into one of the cushioned chairs, hooking his legs over one of the arms so he could tuck his back and shoulders into the opposite corner.

"'Pace' is wind speed. 'Grade' is the intensity. 'Weight' is how much moisture the air is carrying. 'Fragment' is the ratio between two or more types of weather taking place within and affecting a particular weather-sequence. So if I were to make a perfect snow day for Burgess, I would set up a pace four, grade three snowfall, with a weight of eight or nine in the middle atmosphere and six or seven in the upper. Temperature would be at between zero and ten, and that's _not_ in Celsius or Fahrenheit by the way. The ideal fragment for the weather would be a ratio of three/four/three, snowfall/broken cloud/sunshine, alternating."

Ariko and Achieng were both nodding in understanding, as were the three Lieutenants, but the other four Guardians present all continued to look utterly baffled.

North found an empty chair and sat down in it, looking rather bemused.

"...I think we will just have to take your word for that. Maybe you could explain it more to us, some other time. Yes?"

Jack smirked mischievously, his bruises only serving to make him look more like a little hellion.

"I think I can arrange to set aside some time for it. If I'm going to give you guys regular weather-forecasts when things might interfere with your work, you're going to need to understand what I'm talking about."

Bunny flattened his ears back.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

Jack's grin widened.

"Yep."

There was a pause, although not an uncomfortable one, before North suddenly straightened up and leapt to his feet.

"Wait, we forgot to tell Jack about after meeting!"

Tooth straightened as well, as did Bunny, and even Sandy wore a 'whoops' expression. It was now Jack's turn to look confused.

"Um, explanation?"

Ariko let out a resigned sigh and put down her cup of tea.

"What North is trying to say is, there's a new Winter Nature Immortal in need of some rough edges smoothing over. And perhaps an attitude adjustment, although I suppose his behaviour is expected given just _how_ new he is. He wasn't at the conference because he'd been vocally and loudly demanding to know why he even had to attend. Mother Nature has him secured in her sanctuary until he can be handed over to the authority responsible for making sure he 'toes the line'. That is, you."

Jack remained unmoving for several seconds, before burying his face in the chair's cushions out of exasperation. He then jumped stiffly up out of his seat and stalked towards the door.

"Of all the times for-" He cursed under his breath and glanced back at them. "I'll be back, _hopefully_, in a couple of hours. If this new guy doesn't start understanding the status-quo by then, he can wait in confinement under _after_ our victory party at the weekend."

Jack now reversed direction away from the door and headed for the window. Where he then opened it, jumped out, and shut it before flying off.

Bunny let out a low whistle at how ticked off Jack had looked, before remarking rather ironically.

"So um, is jumping out of windows instead of using doors a 'Seasonals' thing too?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: For those who are wondering, yes... Jack is about to get a new Lieutenant :)**


	65. Solitary Howling Wolf

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for the introduction of the guy who will become Jack's next new Lieutenant :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 65: Solitary Howling Wolf

Jack waited until he was a reasonable distance from the Workshop before venting a quick bit of frustration on the nearby frozen mountainside. Only after that did he make an Ice Mirror to the Sanctuary of Nature, and stalked through it in a rather foul mood.

Of all the times to be stuck lecturing a new immortal about the rules of this existence, it had to be when he was tired and aching and when he _really_ just wanted to go get some more sleep.

Jack's arrival in the Glade of Winter was accompanied by a burst of snow that buried half of it under several inches of the white powder... Causing the startled Nature Fairy who waited there, to be buried spluttering under it.

The little fellow scrambled up out of the snow, shaking it off, before wordlessly interpreting the expression on Jack's face. The fairly hastily pointed towards the exit that led to Mother Nature's personal garden, and the Spirit of Winter turned and stormed out through it.

Mother Nature, sat in her gazebo drinking tea, knew the moment Jack had arrived. She didn't need to see him dump snow in the Glade of Winter to be aware of it happening. Nor did she need to see his expression to know he was _very_ annoyed right now. And so she waited until he'd reached her garden and gazebo, before blandly interrupting him before he could speak.

"Before you start getting irate with me, I had intended to inform you about Kiyiya _after_ your customary two weeks rest. It's just that the conference resulted in him coming to others' attention much sooner, and I could no longer avoid it." She glanced at him. "He is presently expressing a great deal of anger and frustration, by venting it at the walls of the room where I'm keeping him. I'd rather not try vouch for his state of mind if I'd waited another fourteen days."

Jack frowned, having backed down from the tirade he'd been about to unleash. Mother Nature always had possessed a way of knocking the wind out of someone's sails.

He walked over to the table and sat down, grimly accepting the cup of cooled tea that he was offered.

"The others mentioned that this immortal, Kiyiya? They said he's new... How new?"

Mother Nature sipped her tea.

"Six weeks. He got into an argument with his father and stormed out of the house, in winter temperatures and with no coat. He would probably have been fine if the timing hadn't been so bad... But a blizzard hit the area less than half an hour after he went off into the woods. Hypothermia did the rest."

Jack winced.

"So, he's going to have guilt issues, or guilty anger issues, about leaving the house without apologising to his father. Does his family know he died? Give me some background info, so I know what I'll be dealing with."

Mother Nature set down her cup and sighed.

"As his name suggests, Kiyiya comes from a small Native American community from up in the area of the Great Lakes. He has an older brother, who went looking for and found his body, but the blizzard forced him to seek shelter. By the time it stopped and he'd returned for the body..."

"You'd already been there and turned Kiyiya into a Nature Immortal." Jack set his head into his hands. "You do realise that, when you do that, you're practically robbing the grave?"

Mother Nature sighed again, regretful.

"Jack, you know full well how it works. Far better for his family to believe that wild animals had found and taken the body, than for it to vanish from their care before they could bury it. Turning the deceased into an immortal requires that the body be taken in the first twenty-four hours, even if the body is chilled or frozen. A person's spirit won't linger on for longer than that, and without their spirit I'd have revived nothing but an empty husk."

Jack went quiet, his mind looking back to his memories of first waking up as an immortal.

"So, did you at least hang around long enough to tell him what had happened?"

She nodded, but remained solemn.

"I did, not that it did much good."

Jack glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

She winced.

"Similar cultural issues as Tsar Lunar had early on with Peboan, combined with the present era's frustrations of youth. Kiyiya believes himself to be a ghost, and that every immortal he has met thus far to either also be ghosts or to be spirits. He's angry and wants his life back, and refuses to accept that he _is_ still alive, just in a new form. It's all been compounded by his family and friends, who held his funeral without a body two weeks after he died... Kiyiya didn't take it well, and his powers began to act up."

Jack started to grimace, running a hand through his hair in rising understanding.

"Let me guess. Winds started howling in and around his home community, and they interpreted it as his spirit being angry at his body not being found and laid properly to rest?"

Mother Nature nodded.

"Correct. As a result he already has ambient belief, and that has only made the situation worse. He is only a modestly powerful Nature Immortal, but ambient belief combined with his anger gives him additional outlet to cause chaos until he accepts what has happened. He has haunted his village for the past month, to the point they have renamed him Ezhno Kiyiya... Solitary Howling Wolf. If this continues, I will have no option but to strip him of his powers as a Nature Immortal, and reduce him to being a very weak Legend. But there's already a distinct deficiency in Winter Nature Immortals, and I'd really rather not. It wouldn't be fair on him."

"Or at least more unfair than things have already been." Jack got to his feet, still bruised and tired, but his frustration had faded now to resignation. "Show me where he is, and I'll sort things out."

Her hand on his arm made him pause, and Mother Nature got to her feet. There was an unreadable expression in her eyes as she regarded him, one that gradually became solemn and grim hope.

"My Nature Fairies will show you to him, but I have something else I must do. Something I need you to help me with." She released her hold on his arm and took a step back. "Pitch has now been weakened, and he and the Fearlings have _never _been as weak as they are right now... This is my chance, Jack, to try and reclaim my father. I need only to be able to enter Pitch's lair, the one place I've never been able to find."

Jack eyes widened in understanding.

"But which I've been to, and can now open a portal to whenever I want... But what about your duties? You don't even know how long you could be in there."

Mother Nature smiled solemnly, and kindly.

"But I have you. And Ariko, Achieng, and Oisin. You four are capable of taking care of things for me, and monitoring the Balance of Nature for me, until I return. I _trust_ you to do that for me."

Silence fell between the two of them, before Jack returned her smile and with a gesture conjured a large mirror beside him. One that quickly shifted to bear the image of a shadowed cavern hung with cages. He then stepped away from it, and bowed in respect.

"Then I wish you luck." He raised his head again, his eyes glinting with a hint of mischief and humour. "And if you find you need help pounding the Fearlings into a pulp to get them away from your father, don't hesitate to call for me. They don't like my frostdust very much."

She smiled at him, joyously and with hope as she approached his mirror.

"I sure they don't, and thank you. You can be sure that if I need your help, I will take you up on that offer."

She stepped through the mirror, and Jack waited only until she was clear before breaking it. He then let out a shuddering breath, unable to deny his concern for her, but at the same time he was proud of her determination. Those Fearlings were going to have a serious fight on their hands.

Still smiling to himself, he turned to seek out one of the nearby fairies. Once he had, it didn't take long for them to lead him to where Kiyiya was being kept... And by the volume of the shouting going on, it seemed the new immortal was still _very _unhappy.

The 'room' in which he was being kept was actually a construct of living vines, meaning that any point on its perimeter could open to form a door. Jack took advantage of that, and entered via the side opposite where the shouting was the loudest.

The inside of the room was frigid, coated with frost, and had it been large enough to house a decent breeze Jack was sure there would have been wind howling around in there too. As it was he quickly closed his entrance to prevent any chance of escape, and waited patiently for the young man to notice him.

Like many Native Americans, Kiyiya was dark-haired, broad of shoulder, yet lithe and fit. He was also at least four inches taller than Jack, meaning he likely also out-massed him by several kilos. Not that it mattered. When it came to immortals, size meant nothing. Sandy was proof of that. But his present fury made Kiyiya seem to dominate his current surroundings, like a raging bear backed into a corner, and it wasn't long before finally noticed the pale and slender 'teenager' behind him.

Kiyiya's eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"So? Are you another ghost sent into this... purgatory? You look like someone beat you to death. Hard luck, I guess."

Jack raised his eyebrows slightly, and his expression was bland.

"No, I'm not a ghost. I was summoned to come talk, or knock, some sense into that head of yours. Since you come under my jurisdiction, and have been causing trouble for the village you used to live in."

Kiyiya started to scowl, stomping over to look down on and tower over Jack.

"Talk sense into me? _You?_ You're a kid, and we're obviously both dead, so you can damn well get lost." He looked up at the ceiling. "You hear me? Whoever is out there, who is in charge of the dead! Either send me on to the Spirit World, or give me my life ba- Ooof!"

Kiyiya doubled over from where he'd been kicked soundly in the gut, and now it was Jack who towered over him.

Jack gave him a long look. When words fail, 'tough love' was generally his preferred solution.

"That hurt? Yes? _Good_. Because if you were a ghost you wouldn't feel physical pain, would you?" He grabbed Kiyiya by the front of the man's plain shirt. "And let me explain a little something to you. I'm no 'kid'... I am more than three-hundred years old. I just happened to be eighteen when I drowned and was reborn as an immortal. That's what happened to you. You froze to death in a blizzard, and were chosen to be given a second chance at a new kind of life, to be an immortal. So you can either accept that fact and start to adapt, or I rip your winter powers away from you and leave you scrabbling around existing on what little ambient belief you're getting from the people of your old home."

The new immortal was staring at him, wide-eyed and stunned, before he recovered and started to scowl again.

"Let's just say you're right, that I'm not actually dead and that it's normal for 'immortals' to unseen, unheard, and to be walked through. What gives you the right to take whatever powers I have, away from me?"

Jack let out a small sigh, rolled his eyes, and shook his head... He then let go of Kiyiya's shirt, blasted him backwards with a gust of conjured wind, and froze his clothing to the wall to hang him there.

His expression then hardened.

"Because _you_ are a 'Winter Spirit', a Winter Nature Immortal, yet I am _the_ Spirit of Winter. I am one of Mother Nature's Generals, and it's to _me_ that you have to look to for authority. She doesn't have time to be messing around babysitting newcomers like you, and neither do I." He held out his arms, his tone laced with sarcasm. "Yet here I am, because you're acting like an idiot."

Jack walked forward, glaring. "Yes, I understand that you're confused and upset, but _get over it_. Almost every other immortal that exists on this world, died and woke up the same way you did. My own _sister _saw me fall through ice and _drown_. The last thing I heard before I died was her _screaming my name_. Yet when Mother Nature came to me and told me what my new purpose was to be, I accepted it and got on with it. I don't regret it, because I've seem and experienced so much that I never would have otherwise. And I promise you that you won't regret it either, if you give this new life of yours a chance."

Kiyiya was now utterly still, fright in his eyes, and rigid to the point that when Jack unfroze him from the wall he almost fell over. It was only after stumbling to regain his balance upon landing, that he took a shuddering breath and looked at Jack.

"And how am I supposed to do that, when for the past six weeks I've been alone with _no one_ to turn to?"

Jack held out his hand, his expression softening.

"You come with me, and I'll introduce you to some people who will be happy to answer any questions you have, and give you advice."

There were several moments of understandable hesitation, before Kiyiya took hold of that offered hand. But Jack didn't give him any chance for second-thoughts, and as soon as he had the man in his grip he conjured a mirror to the Workshop and yanked him through it.

He then let go and sternly pointed at the startled new immortal.

"Behave yourself while you're here. This is the home of one of my colleagues and good friends, so don't freeze or break anything."

He'd brought them to the hallway just outside the room where he'd left the others, and now opened the door to usher Kiyiya in. The Native American man then came to a startled halt at the strange gathering he saw within, and was promptly ambushed by a blur of green and blue feathers, violet eyes, and a smiling female face mere inches from his.

Tooth's hands immediately reached for and began to inspect Kiyiya's teeth, before Jack interceded with a cough and a muttered remark.

"Tooth... Fingers out of mouth."

Her head feathers fluffed out, she blushed, and then she backed off apologetically.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if they were as white as yours."

Kiyiya stared at her, clueless as to what to make of a feathered woman with fairy-wings, before Jack shook his head and began to point to people in turn. Ariko had left, meaning it was just the Lieutenants and Guardians still in the room.

"Everyone, this is Ezhno Kiyiya, to give him the Legend name his old home village have started to call him by. He's been an immortal for only six weeks, and right now he's still trying to get his head around the fact he's an immortal and not a ghost." He nudged the new immortal. "That's Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. Beside her is Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman. Then there Nicholas St. North, otherwise know as Santa Claus, and E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. The other three are some of my Lieutenants. Dig, the Groundhog. Lady Yuki, the Snow Guide. And Marzanna, Whisper of the Thaw."

It was Yuki who stood and came over, her gentle smile and kind nature immediately putting the startled Kiyiya at ease.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Once she'd taken hold of the newcomer and began ushering him to a chair, Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'll leave him to you, Yuki. You and the others explain things to him while I catch up with my rest. If you think he's up to it by then, we can even take him to Santoff Claussen at the weekend."

Yuki nodded, and Marzanna smiled.

"You do that, before you fall asleep on your feet."

"Thanks."

Jack conjured a new mirror and went through it, the ring of ice then disappearing once he was gone. Now left with these new people, Kiyiya's unease returned. But one thing remained forefront in his mind as he glanced at them.

"So, the Tooth Fairy and all you others are actually _real?_"

Tooth giggled, while the rest of her fellow immortals chuckled.

"We get that a lot, from new immortals. More so those that have been new during the past century or so."

Bunny nodded to that, his expression wry.

"Pretty much most of the Legends or Myths that are out there, about magical or mysterious beings, are true to a certain extent. Of course a lot of them overlap, calling the same immortal by different names, or an immortal may re-invent themselves when their old legend fades out and they need a new one. There's close to about three thousand of us at the moment, although some of us here are among the oldest."

Kiyiya frowned, still hesitant. His mind lingering on the Spirit of Winter, who looked eighteen but was in fact over three-hundred years old.

"So how old are you?" And um..." His eyes flicked between Tooth and Bunny. "Did both of you turn into that after you became immortal?"

Tooth giggled again and shook her head.

"Sometimes immortals will chose to change their appearance, although it's not an easy thing to do, but we didn't. My father was human, but my mother was one of the Sisters of Flight who lived in the palace of Punjam Hy Loo. I inherited the palace after they all turned into statues, and it was then that I was chosen and became an immortal." Her voice took on a note of sadness at that, and she sighed. "That was almost three thousand years ago."

"So you're one of the ones who didn't die first?"

At his question, Tooth nodded, and now it was Bunny who spoke.

"Tooth's the third-oldest in this room. Sandy is the second. He didn't die to become immortal either, but rather was made one and sent to this world after the fall of the Golden Age. The Earth had lost its moon, causing a shift in the world's weather that triggered the most recent Ice Age. Sandy arrived shortly after the Moon Clipper replaced the old moon and restored the weather balance. He's between fifteen and sixteen thousand years old."

Kiyiya gaped and pointed at the Sandman.

"He's from another world? And the moon isn't the Earth's original moon?"

Bunny shrugged.

"Yep, and yep. My people were due to arrange a new moon for the Earth anyway, but when the Lunanoffs needed a place to hide from the Nightmare King, we held off so their Lunar Ship could hide here instead. Him, Sandy, me, Mother Nature, Nightlight, and the Man in the Moon are the only survivors of that Age. I'm the last of my people, the Pookas, and I'm the oldest living thing still alive. Pookas didn't have kids often, since we're all self-sustained immortals from birth, and there were only a few hundred of us. We acted as stewards for worlds and for the integrity of Time, and fixed things that needed fixing on them. The Earth was my patch, after tectonic flaws caused it to become egg-shaped during the last million years. I had to do some serious groundwork to sort that out and make it rotationally stable again."

When Kiyiya remained silent after that, North chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"There's whole long story tied to that, but to tell you main thing, Bunny has been our kind of immortal since the fall of the Pooka Brotherhood. That is since shortly before Sandy became one too." North pointed to himself. "As for me, I've been immortal for about four-hundred and fifty years. I started up as 'Santa' about ten years after I first became this, when I was mortally wounded and then saved by Tsar Lunar. So strictly speaking I did not die before becoming immortal, but I almost died."

Yuki spoke up now, drawing attention to the three Lieutenants.

"I'm over a thousand years old, although I'm not sure exactly when I became immortal since I never kept track of it. Marzanna's slightly younger than me."

The Slavic woman nodded.

"Although, like her, I've never bothered to keep track." She pointed at the groundhog who had now ensconced himself in one of the chairs. "Dig was created from an actual groundhog, during the year 1866. He's one-hundred and forty-seven years old." Marzanna faced Kiyiya again, smiling softly. "And now, if I may ask, what's your original name? Mine was Marzanna Siroky."

Kiyiya looked at her, and them all, and after several moments took a deep breath. As strange as all this was for him, coming from the viewpoint that he'd believed he was a ghost, the normalcy of being asked his name seemed to ground him.

"Kiyiya Ojibwa, and I'm twenty-six years old."

Marzanna reached out to shake his hand, still smiling.

"Then I welcome you, Kiyiya Ojibwa, to the start of the rest of your life."

~(-)~

When Jack got out of bed, eight o'clock Burgess-time on Saturday morning, he was feeling considerably less sore than he had three days earlier. The majority of his bruises had also faded, courtesy of an immortal's ability to rapidly heal from injuries, and he was in a far better mood with some decent sleep under his belt.

However, after sending out the day's dose of frostdust, his mind strayed back to Kiyiya. He didn't doubt that Yuki and the others would have been doing a good job of helping him settle into an accept his new life, but one factor remained that prodded at him. The cultural aspect behind Kiyiya's belief that he was a spirit of the dead haunting the world of the living. He was going to have trouble come the start of next Northern Winter, if his home community were still treating him as a ghost."

Jack sighed in resignation and summoned a breeze from the region of the Great Lakes. It would be easy enough to ask it where the new immortal had been hanging around during the past few weeks.

Surprisingly enough, the 'territory' that seemed to have been assigned to Kiyiya seemed to be the region that had once been Peboan's. It had been just over a century since that old Legend had chosen to fade, and a 'vacancy' had remained for a Winter Spirit in the myths of the area. And actually, in light of that, Jack shook his head to himself at realising it _wasn't_ all that surprising. Vacancies were always filled. One way or another, sooner or later.

He arrived at the edge of the small Native American community at about mid-morning, with a few hours still to spare before it would be time to take the Bennetts to Santoff Clausen. Walking through the community, and occasionally being walked through, he searched for any clue that would lead him to Kiyiya's family. It didn't take long to spot the small memorial that had been set up on the porch of one of the houses. It took less time still after that to learn which of the people nearby or in the house were his father, mother, brother, and grandfather.

It was the grandfather that Jack took the most interest in, since the man was sat among the trees outside the back of his home. If there was one thing the Spirit of Winter was glad about in this situation, it was that the Native American's culture was going to be the cure as well as the cause for Kiyiya's problems.

Belief in spirits of nature, was never a bad thing when one of them needed to have a word with you.

Jack landed beside the ageing man, and called forth a cold, frostdust-laced breeze to blow past and around him. It caused the old man to turn his head and frown.

"Is that you, Kiyiya?" When there was no apparent answer, the man sighed. "We will keep looking for your remains, and ask only that you be patient. We will do all we can to see you set to your proper rest, my grandson."

Jack sent the breeze around him again, but this time murmured quietly.

"This isn't Kiyiya, although I'm here on his behalf... I am the Spirit of Winter."

The old man stiffened at those faintly-heard words, his expression becoming one of surprised awe.

"The Spirit of Winter had sought me out? You honour me." He turned to face the source of the voice, even if he could not see the one who had spoken. "So you have come to speak of my grandson? Tell me. Can you reveal to us where his body may be found? We do not wish for him to linger in this world out of anger or regret."

Now was the awkward part, and Jack took a deep breath to steady himself. There was no subtle way to tell someone that their loved-one was not dead, but was invisible to them. The best he could do was play along to the cultural beliefs of his family.

"I can't tell you, because there is no body to find... Kiyiya died, but he is not dead. He was chosen by Mother Earth, Isanaklesh, to serve as a Winter Spirit, and he has struggled to come to terms with it while his family still grieves for him. You need to take down the memorial, and replace it with something to celebrate his new life as a Spirit of Nature in her service."

The old man rose to his feet, awed.

"My grandson has been chosen to serve Isanaklesh?"

Jack nodded, although he knew he couldn't be seen.

"That is correct. You need to tell this to the rest of your family and community, that Ezhno Kiyiya is now a Winter Spirit to preside and watch over this region. Take down the memorial to his death, and in a few days I will bring to you a totem of his new appearance to add to your village shrine."

Kiyiya's grandfather nodded, solemn yet determined.

"It shall be done at once, Lord of Winter. Thank you for telling us this, for Kiyiya's sake."

"You're welcome. Farewell."

With a little theatrical gust of wind, Jack darted up into the air and stopped a short distance above. From there he watched as Kiyiya's grandfather hastened to the main street of the village and began telling everyone of his visit from the Spirit of Winter, and of Kiyiya's new status as a Winter Spirit. There was naturally _some_ scepticism, but Jack knew that would be dealt with once he'd delivered the totem to the village in a few days.

And if anyone among the Immortals complained that he'd set up belief for Kiyiya in this way, well then they could just go sulk in a corner somewhere. There was no rule anywhere that said one immortal couldn't help another get started with believers if it was within their ability to do so.

Jack flew off and headed for Burgess, arriving there to a _very_ enthusiastic greeting from Jamie and Sophie. A step through a mirror soon brought the family to Santoff Claussen in the early hours before the Siberian dawn, but Ombric was already awake and waiting with hot chocolate and cookies to tide them over until the celebration began after sunrise.

And when the Guardians arrived along with all the Lieutenants of Winter, and a rather uncertain Kiyiya, Jack couldn't help but be amused at the new immortal's reaction to be being seen by so many mortals after six weeks of being seen by none.

But there was one thing Jack definitely looked forward to seeing, at the start of the next Northern Winter when Kiyiya could return to his old home... And that was the look on the young immortals face when he would see the totem of himself for the first time.

Because Jack was going to have some fun being creative with that, to help begin a new legend in this new era. And a small smirk came to his face when he thought of how he could rope Ombric into helping. After all, every immortal eventually needed a change of attire once they got going. And Jack knew the wizard would be more than happy to help make the clothing that would make the image of the totem into a reality.

Kiyiya was definitely going to be in for a pleasant surprise.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have him, Ezhno Kiyiya, the guy who will be Jack's next new Lieutenant (But not for a few more chapters). Also, I'd have done more for the party, but it just didn't fit with the overall chapter. However, to make up for it there will be a load of fun in Burgess in the next one :)**

**Oh, and as for the Native American names etc. If they're wrong in a technical sense, I apologise in advance to anyone who knows the culture better than me. I kinda just used Google to get random bits of info for Kiyiya's name, background etc.**


	66. Summer Fun

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 66: Summer Fun

It was just after the start of Northern Summer, when Jack playfully descended through the sky down towards the Workshop. Yeah sure, he could have gone straight there with a mirror, but riding the winds was always fun. And on this particular day, the winds had taken great delight in tossing him around like a snowflake. He did however use a mirror to by-pass the doors once he actually arrived, seeing no point in waiting for a yeti to answer the door when he was welcome to come and go here as he pleased... Well that and the fact he didn't plan to stage another 'Break into Santa's Workshop', until at least November.

Once inside, Jack idled his way in the direction of the main workshop area. Again, he could have gone directly with a mirror, but this way let him snoop about as he went. He had a bit of spare time, so he might as well take a look around on his way to see North.

He found the Guardian of Wonder, as expected, at the toy manufacturing levels. And upon reaching him, Jack immediately began to pester him.

"Do you _ever_ take a break? I've been in here nine times since the Easter fiasco, and every time I come, no matter the day, I seem to find you either in here or your workroom. Do you even sleep?"

North, in the middle of inspecting a new design of toy, glanced at him.

"Of course I sleep, once a week, on Tuesdays. I probably sleep more than you do."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"So you sleep for what? Six hours each week?" North nodded, and Jack continued. "So that's three-hundred and twelve hours a year, or thirteen days solid." He smirked a little. "Sorry, I beat you. If I add up all my usual naps, and my post-Northern Winter hibernation, I sleep for _twice _that."

North moved on to the next toy to be inspected, frowning a little.

"Does this conversation have a point, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Um, yeah. It's called 'take a break, North, relax, and have some fun for a change'. Seeing you working _every_ time I come in here, makes me itch to get you out and about. I _am_ the Guardian of Fun, remember? And from what I can see, you don't spend enough time enjoying any."

North set aside that toy and sighed.

"Jack, I'm sure you can see I am very busy. And it's Southern Winter, yes? Don't you have work too?"

The Spirit of Winter grinned, leaning casually on his staff.

"Southern Winter is one of my quietest times of year, due to the relatively small area of land where snow falls in the South of the World. I have nothing to do until at least the end of the week, and even then it's minor. I've been doing far more work for my Guardian duties, than I have for my Seasonal tasks. Come on, stop being a wet blanket and take a day off for once."

North eyed him, starting to become suspicious.

"Why you being so pushy about this?"

Jack rolled his eyes again.

"And why do you insist on holing yourself up in the Workshop all year. You admitted it yourself, you haven't spent time with kids for centuries. Apart from the kids at Santoff Claussen for the victory party. You've not budged out of here since then, and that was _three_ months ago."

North blinked.

"You want to take me somewhere to spend time with children?"

Jack ran a hand over his face in exasperation. He clearly thought that it should have been obvious.

"I now have free rein to go wherever I want, as often as I want, no matter the season. The Summer Fayre is taking place in Burgess in a few hours time, and this'll be my first chance to attend it. I figured you might want to come along."

There was a pause before North pointed at Jack.

"But won't children recognise you, and ask why you are there in middle of summer?"

The Spirit of winter dead-panned.

"Um, you've _seen_ me in my 'Jackson Overland' disguise. That Christmas you left me that paper-weight snow-globe of the Workshop. The kids won't recognise me, and if we dress you right as well, they won't realise you're Santa. Only Jamie, Sophie, and his friends saw you that night, and he won't be telling anyone. The rest of them think it was just a dream." He started to smile. "We put you in a pair of shorts, a non-garish printed shirt, and add a cap and some light-weight shoes or flip flops... And you'll blend right in with the other grandparents and older uncles who show up to look after grandkids, nieces, and nephews at the fayre."

North pointed to himself.

"You want me to wear shorts? Shirt? Flip flops_?_"

Jack raised his hands.

"Chill out! I'll be wearing them too! It's not like I'm suggesting it to embarrass you. You're the only other Guardian that could come with me. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy would be _impossible_ to disguise, and you know it."

There was a long pause as North regarded Jack in bemused silence, before he sighed and mutters something in Russian under his breath.

"Fine, fine. I will go, if you will sort out clothes. But only for a few hours."

Jack, grinning, conjured and reached through a mirror to pull out a large bundle with a pair of white flip-flops on top. He shoved the pile of clothing into North's grasp.

"Already sorted. Ombric helped me make sure they were your size. I'll be back in fifteen minutes once I've changed into my disguise."

Jack expanded his mirror and vanished through it, leaving an extremely bemused Russian stood there. When he returned, he found North fidgeting uncomfortably. The Guardian of Wonder was wearing pale grey shorts that came down to just above his knees, a white shirt with large pale-blue flowers printed on it, and a grey 'tennis cap', the sort of hat that is just a visor with a headband to hold it on. He looked vaguely ridiculous if you happened to know he was Santa. But for anyone who didn't know that, he'd pass for someone's jolly uncle or grandfather who knows how to be laid back and have fun.

Jack looked him up and down in appraisal, garbed in his own attire of brown wig, navy-blue vest, red shorts, and another pair of white flip-flops. Side-by-side, it was clear to see he'd approximately flipped their usual colour schemes. He was wearing the reds and dark blues, and North was wearing the light blues and greys. Jack was also absent his staff, and he smiled.

"Well it fits, and it looks good. You just need to stop looking so self-conscious." He poofed North in the face with some mild frostdust, causing the Russian to relax and smile despite his nerves. "There, much better."

North frowned a little.

"Where is your staff?"

Jack shrugged.

"Winter Sanctuary. I can do all of my usual things at short range without it, even if it's a bit more effort than I usually care to bother with. I can do my mirrors without it, so there's no need to worry I'll get stranded or something like that. If that's what's worrying you." He tapped the mirror beside him with a finger, changing the location to the woods near the pond in Burgess. "Shall we get going?"

North regarded the mirror, then Jack, before letting out a large sigh of resignation.

"Yes, let's. And we will see how 'fun' the fayre will be."

They stepped through the mirror into the warmth of summer, at which point North felt the cold around Jack immediately retreat as the Spirit of Winter reined his powers in close. They then began to stroll towards the obvious sounds of many people on the other side of the park, at which point North changed the subject.

"So how is Kiyiya? I've not heard anything since after the party."

Jack shrugged, but his smile meant it wasn't a dismissive one.

"Yuki is looking after him, showing him around the world, keeping him out of trouble while it's Northern Summer. She's keeping him from thinking about his family too much, while he's still adjusting to being an immortal. Kinda like how I distracted myself for most of my first year. He'll be able to make better decisions by the time October and November roll around."

North glanced at him.

"And what about you? Has any of the other immortals given you trouble while you work?"

Jack's expression turned sly.

"Oh, there's been a few grumbles, some glares, a few immortals wanting to be my Lieutenants despite the fact that before now they'd never have given me the time of day. I've surprised a few too. Flora, the Roman 'goddess' who took charge of the May Day festival, was looking decidedly glum when the day came and at the main event that she attends it was pouring down with rain."

North raised his eyebrows.

"What did you do?"

"Doused the whole area with some extra frostdust, on top of the daily dose that I'd already spread." Jack grinned. "Kids don't mind getting wet so long as they're having fun, so by giving some extra childlike fun to the adults, I got them all out into the rain. Laughing and smiling and having fun. The festival went great after that... And the look on Flora's face when she saw me was priceless. She looked all set to drive me away at first after my frostdust revealed I was there, until less than thirty seconds after that people began coming out of the pavilions despite the weather. I just gave her a cheerful little salute and flew off."

North's eyebrows went up further.

"You've been using frostdust to help festivals go better for everyone?"

Jack gave him a bland look.

"Not _all_ of them." He sighed. "Well ok, all of them. But I've only been deliberately showing my face at a few, and putting a touch of extra effort into those. The winds tell me what's going on where, when I check the wind patterns before frostdust distribution every day. So it's no big deal for me to add a little bit of extra kick to the dust for those regions when there's something on. But if I just did that, then none of the other Immortals would even notice what I was doing. By making a few personal appearances, I'm rubbing their noses in what I'm doing."

They reached the edge of the grassy area of the park, looking out over the mass of people, stalls, games, and other things going on there. North then smiled.

"And since it's not an actual part of your job to make their festivals go better, even if weather is bad, many Legends will begin to want to stay on your good side. They will value you for the help you can give them, and in time that may become respect."

Jack snorted derisively

"You mean _grudging _respect. There are more than a few I can think of, that will accept my help with one hand while making insulting gestures behind my back with the other."

North gave him a small nudge.

"Is like that everywhere. It cannot be avoided, even among the Immortals. We're too mixed a group of people, from too many eras and places, for all of us to agree with each other." He paused, thoughtful. "A pity, since it might be quicker for us to work out what is going on right now, if we could sit down and talk without arguing for hours."

Jack glanced at him.

"What's going on?"

North shrugged.

"I've not experienced it myself, and I'm not sure if I truly believe the stories. but rumour going around is that _adults_ have started seeing some of the Immortals. Just here and there, rare occurrences happening at festivals or a few other places. Right now even those it has happened to, aren't sure if or not they just imagined it."

Jack let out a whistle, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Well, now isn't that something. I guess we'll know more with time." They reached the edge of the grassy area of the park, and he smiled as he changed the subject. "Right. We stick to the grass, so we don't get walked through by the people on the paths, and we just enjoy ourselves. Come on!"

He ran off over the grass, North following at a more sedate pace as he was led here and there seemingly at random for the next hours. It was then that they came across Jamie and Sophie near the swings, and Jack swept him up off the floor and spun him round. Once Jamie recovered from the dizziness that caused, he grumbled in mock annoyance.

"Uncle Jack! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sophie bounded over, tugging on the edge of Jack's vest.

"Unc' Jack!"

Jack grinned at them.

"Hey guys. You having fun?"

Jamie grinned back and winked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be, with the Best Uncle Ever making sure everyone has fun today?"

Jack laughed, looking cheerfully proud of himself.

"Guilty as charged." He nudged Jamie. "Do you have the wallet I left at the house?"

Jamie reached into a pocket and handed over a slim white wallet.

"Dad said he put twenty dollars in there, in bills and change. Those sculptures you made to sell went for a _lot_ at the art auction last month. He had all the money transferred to your account. So if you need more furniture for the Sanctuary, you've got plenty of cash for it right now."

Jack nodded at that, still smiling.

"Great, and that means I can buy a new shipment of the latest books for Ombric too."

Jamie now noticed a certain Russian stood awkwardly off to the side, blinked at him for a moment, and then he gawked in surprise.

"Wait, is that _North?_"

Jack waved the Guardian of Wonder to come over, chuckling as he answered.

"Yep! I talked him into taking a day off. I figure I'll take him to get something to eat, now that I have my wallet." He nudged Jamie again. "I'll tell you later, how he reacts."

Jamie began to grin wickedly, chuckling as he turned and towed his sister off towards the nearby merry-go-round. Jack then sauntered back over to North, and tilted his head in the general direction of the food stalls.

"We'll stop by Jamie's house later, before you head back to the Workshop. But for now lets go that way. I don't think you've ever had a proper look at mine and Thaddeus Burgess' statues yet, have you?"

The piqued North's interest, and he was far less hesitant now about following Jack past the crowds of people who could not see them.

"No, and when I was last here I did not have time for sightseeing." There was amusement in his tone now. "You are proud of your statue?"

Jack glanced back and grinned.

"Of course I am! One of my sister's descendants was the one who carved it." He dashed ahead to the now nearby statue, and then gestured to it flamboyantly. "So, what do you think?"

North came over and began to circle the plinth, looking at the statue from all angles. It depicted Jack with his staff held at a jaunty angle, and he had a perpetual smile of fun and mischief on his face. In all it captured his personality perfectly.

North smiled.

"Is definitely 'you'."

Jack waved to him, now pointing to another statue.

"This one is of Thaddeus, his wife, and his children." When North came over to that one, Jack continued. "I helped design this one, since I was the only one who knew and remembered what they looked like at this age. I owe him so much. Without him, his belief and willingness to teach that belief in me to others, I could have been forgotten in my own valley. I'll have to introduce you to his descendants, closer to Christmas. The Burgens still live here in the town, even if their name has changed since back then."

North twitched.

"You're suggesting I take _another_ day off so close to Christmas?"

Jack glanced at him, raising his eyebrows.

"And are you suggesting to me that the yetis couldn't manage without you there, after _centuries_ of practice at the whole Christmas Gig? Can you imagine the _wonder _on children's faces, if you spent a few days each year in December randomly travelling to places around the world to visit the kids and ask them what they'd like for Christmas? They get excited enough with the fake Santas. If they meet the _real_ one they'll be happier than _anything_."

North blinked for several seconds, before his expression became thoughtful.

"Hmm, now that you mention it." He started to smile. "You are right, it would be good. Very good. It will bring them much wonder, and it will bring me happiness as well. You must try get Bunny to do something similar."

Jack grinned wickedly.

"Don't worry, I've already got that planned. When it gets to the start of January, I'm going to pay him a visit and suggest he turn finding him into part of the egg hunts. He picks a spot at one of the egg hunts, leaves a small trail of eggs leading to it, and rewards the kids who find him by letting them chose an egg from his basket. If he times it right, he can probably pull off four or five appearances an hour over the course of the twenty-four of the day. He can switch up the locations each year, to give other places a turn."

Jack turned on the spot casually, noting the nearby hot-dog stand before starting towards it.

"Hey, you want something to eat?"

North turned sharply, staring.

"Jack! That would be stealing!"

Jack ignored him, went up to the lady on the stand, and blew a touch of extra frostdust into her face. He then spoke.

"Excuse me, could I get two hot-dogs please?"

The lady blinked at him for a moment, in the usual 'oh, just noticed you were there' way, and she smiled.

"Of course. What do you want on them?"

Jack began rummaging in his wallet.

"One with onions and ketchup, and the other with..." He paused, turning to look at North. "What do you want on yours, Uncle North?"

The lady on the stand did another blink, before her gaze snapped firmly onto the Russian who stood there looking rather stunned as she called out to him helpfully.

"We have mustard and pickles too."

Jack smothered a chuckle when North remained silent, and answered for him.

"Just make that two with onions and ketchup."

He handed over a five dollar bill, collected his change, and a few moments later was walking back over to North to hand him his food.

The Guardian of Wonder was practically gawking, before he realised the woman could likely see his reaction and he quickly composed himself. North waited only so long as for them to be out of her line-of-sight, and anyone else's earshot for that matter, before quietly confronting Jack.

"How did? You just? _How is that possible?_"

Jack blandly pointed to the hot-dog now in North's grasp.

"Aren't you going to eat that? I didn't go to the trouble of buying it for you, for you to waste it." He grinned. "I'll get us some ice cream later too. The local parlour has a stand here too, and they do the _best_ strawberry ice cream you've ever tasted. Their chocolate one great too."

He took a bite of his hot-dog, totally unrepentant for the mental turmoil going on in his fellow Guardian's head. North was still staring at him, seeming almost on the verge of some sort of emotional outburst or breakdown, before he let out a sudden exhale of surrender and ate a bite from his own hot-dog.

He then paused, pleasantly surprised by the food item which he'd never tried before, and took another breath. This time he was rather more composed as he talked.

"You don't seem all that surprised at that woman being able to see you... And now I think about it, you didn't seem that surprised about other immortals being seen by adults too."

Jack swallowed another bite, and chuckled.

"Um, you already know that Jamie's parents and grandparents can see me, and that I've been interacting with my sister's descendants for three-hundred years. Did you really think the wives that married into the family, could see me before they did that?"

North stared, an idea dawning.

"Wait, are you saying you know what is causing adults to see immortals?"

Jack snorted.

"Of course I know, because _I'm_ the cause." He grinned. "I've been using my power to rekindle the childlike belief of the wives of the Bennett Family, for _all_ of these years. I'm also quite an expert on the matters of Dumb Adult Logic."

North, who had been absently eating his hot dog while listening, downed the last of it and frowned in confusion.

"Dumb Adult Logic?"

Jack turned, gesturing to the gathering of people in the park.

"Dressed as I am right now, brown hair, normal clothes, shoes on feet, no staff or displays of magic... Everyone here who has heard of 'Jackson Overland', Jamie Bennett's distantly related uncle, can see me. They can see me because all of them have been exposed to frostdust within the last few hours. That lady on the hot-dog stand saw you, because I brought her attention to you and you're dressed to look like a standard normal person in summer. Hearing disembodied voices wasn't logical for her, so her mind grabbed the only working solution which was that the two of us were there. Frostdust opens the doorway of childlike belief, that people lose when they get to the point in life that their view of the world becomes jaded."

North's eyes had gone wide.

"They can all see us?"

Jack shook his head.

"_Most_ of them can see _me_, because they've heard of me by my old mortal name. But if I were to pull my wig off, fly over to her or anyone else, and wave my arms around in front of them, they wouldn't see me. Not even after seeing me less than five minutes ago. The way adult minds can blank out immortals is _so_ stupid. That's why I call it Dumb Adult Logic. Once you know how it works, it's really easy to work around so long as you can make yourself look normal. That trick I did there would never work with Sandy, Tooth, or Bunny... Or Pitch, so don't stress yourself over _that _possibility."

North, once again stunned, sank down and sat on the grass. Trying to get his head around what Jack had just revealed.

"It's really that simple?"

Jack sat next to him, some of his mirth fading into sympathy for his peer's confusion.

"Yeah, it is. Of course it only works when belief's door is opened, and the frostdust I spread across the world every day is milder than the stuff I usually use to rekindle belief. But as time goes on, more and more adults are going to start seeing immortals. It's inevitable."

"It's a disaster."

Jack blinked at that statement.

"What are you talking about? Will it really be that bad for adults to see us? ...After all, it wasn't a bad thing during the Golden Age."

North went rigid, utterly still for almost a minute, before he turned his head slowly to look a Jack.

"This could be start of a new 'Golden Age'?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, if we believe. I mean sure, there's going to be the expected crazies who want to worship us. There's going to be some who try to set us against each other's believers, but we've already got laws in place for that."

North gave him a long look.

"Do not be so dismissive of that, Jack. There's no telling what such people might try to do."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You mean rant at us? North, they can rant at us all they like, and we'll just ignore them for the idiots they are. Fanatics kinda lose their influence, when the very 'godly forces' they claim are on their side won't even give them the time of day. And especially if all the Immortals repeatedly denounce their actions."

"And what about those fanatics that try to declare us frauds, or some sort of demons or evil sorcerers?"

Jack's expression became serious, his gaze hardening.

"We lead by example, and don't rise to the insults. Because despite our own disagreements with each other, the Immortals all respect and adhere to the rules we have. We're meant to be guides, teachers, and role models. With time, the mortals will follow our example, and that's when we'll have that New Golden Age. We can't guide and teach them if they can't _see _us."

Silence fell between the two of them, dragging on for what seemed an eternity before North sighed and looked up at the sky. The moon was a pale shape near the horizon.

"You make a good point. We cannot guide those who cannot see us, not properly. Does Manny know your power causes adults to start seeing us?"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Well I've been doing it around Burgess for three centuries, so he'd have to be blind not to have noticed. He _has_ been keeping an eye on me right from the start, since he planned for me to be a Guardian. I'm sure he already began making plans about a new Golden Age, as soon as he became aware of what I could do. For all we know, he may have picked me _knowing_ that 'fun' could open the doors of belief. After all, neither you or I know how Immortals first became visible to all during the old Golden Age. It could have been something similar."

North nodded.

"A catalyst of some sort. Your power doesn't make the adults believe, but it makes it easier for them to do so. Once belief is there, your frostdust wouldn't be needed anymore. Not in that way. It would only be needed to keep Fearlings in check." The Russian frowned. "Speaking of which, have you seen any around during your travels?"

Jack started to smirk.

"You mean the pathetic little wraiths that scurry off and hide the moment they see me? That wail and whimper every time a breeze brushes past them carrying some of my frostdust?" He snorted. "Trust me, they're not going to be a problem ever again. Between me and Sandy, they've been completely cut off from their main source of power. All they get now is ambient fear, and there's not enough of that around for them to be a threat."

Jack got to his feet, and yanked North up as well.

"Now, enough of all the gloomy talk. We're here to have fun! So let's go get some ice cream, and this time don't stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. You're going to _tell_ the stall-owner what flavour you want, and what toppings, and they're going to hear and respond to you. And after we hang out for the rest of the day, enjoying the fayre, we're going to have dinner at Jamie's house. Got that?"

North started to grin, with an almost feral anticipation that belied his past as a bandit. He was game for a bit of mischief.

"Race you to the ice cream stall?"

Jack started to laugh, before they both took off at a run.

"You're on!"

~(-)~

"You should have seen it, Dad! I was trying to win the really big toy rabbit from the coconut toss, but kept missing. But then North asked Jack to frostdust the stall-owner, and came up saying _he_ would win the toy for us. And after the owner blinked a bit, and stared, he _saw_ North! So Jack gave him the fifty cents to pay for a go... And North hit every single one of the coconuts! It was awesome!"

North, sat comfortably in an armchair in the Bennetts' living-room, preened at his beard a bit and smiled at Jamie's praise. Sophie was sat on the couch cuddling the oversized toy rabbit, and didn't look like she intended to let go of it any time soon.

"Well, I defeated a whole regiment of cavalry once, with a bent steak-knife. While eating! Taking down a few coconuts was simple!"

Over by the door to the kitchen, Craig chuckled as he leaned against the door-frame.

"It seems you've become quite taken with Jack's little trick. He discovered it the night he babysat Jamie for the first time, when Mrs Werrin knocked on the door and he panicked because she thought Jamie was in the house alone. After pranking Laura with it the following morning, I took him to the diner and he ordered a milkshake for himself for the first time. He's been sparing with the trick since, but for the most part he uses it to either buy milkshakes or ice cream at the diner or the ice cream parlour."

Jack piped up from where he sat on one of the windowsills.

"And pizza! Remember when you held that movie night at your parent's place last year?"

Jamie burst out laughing at that, North looked puzzled, and Craig coughed into his hand. It was Laura who peered around him from in the kitchen, and explained to the confused Russian.

"Jack walked to the pizza shop, ordered the pizzas, waited for them, and paid for them. All normally. But on the way back he got stuck waiting to cross the road in the middle of town... So he decided that it didn't matter if people stopped seeing him since he already had the food. He ducked into an ally, pulled his wig off to negate his disguise, and then flew over the road."

North frowned a little.

"And why was that bad?"

Jack winced a little, but was still grinning.

"Um, things we're holding aren't invisible if we've only just picked them up within a few minutes. The people driving by could still see the pizza boxes, so they saw _flying_ pizza boxes... There was a three-car pileup on main, caused by a non-local driver who thought he saw a low-flying UFO and slammed on his brakes."

North winced, picturing it.

"And how you know he wasn't local?"

Craig answered that one, as he moved over to sit beside Sophie.

"Random small flying objects are common in Burgess during winter, when Jack is hanging around the town. Anyone who has been here at least a few years, wouldn't give even a second glance to a pizza box flying past. It would just be 'Jack's playing games again'."

North glanced at Jack, his expression amused, and he chuckled.

"Your reputation precedes you. Burgess must be an interesting place to live, with you coming here so much."

Laura called out from in the kitchen.

"And the people of Burgess wouldn't have it any other way. Life without Jack here every winter, would be boring by comparison." She came to the door again. "And this Northern Winter is going to be extra special. We're going to hold a Bennett Family Reunion, and get together everyone who knew Jack as a child but moved away, and their families. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure."

Jamie grinned at the obvious.

"Well yeah, because more than half the people there won't have ever believed in or seen him before. Since they grew up outside of Burgess. I wouldn't be surprised if we get a few cousins running for the exit because they think there's a ghost in the room."

Laura moved away from the door to resume her cooking, but her voice was still clear to be heard.

"Well that won't be a problem, because the venue isn't in the middle of town."

When North raised his eyebrows in query, Craig answered.

"We're planning to hire the lodge at the camp-site near the valley edge. The site is closed during winter, but the lodge is available for parties. The manager is a family friend, so we'll be given the keys to lock up afterwards ourselves so he doesn't have to hang around. It means we can guarantee that only members of the family will be there."

Jack slid off the windowsill and sauntered over.

"Although there's not going to be a huge number of people there. Just Andrew's brother's family, and his sister's family." He began ticking off names. "So that means we have the main branch of the family, which is Andrew, Claire, David, Marie, Craig, Laura, Jamie and Sophie. Then there's David's brother Ian, Ian's wife Jena. Their son Timothy, and their granddaughter, Lisa. Then we move onto Andrew's brother's daughter Bethany's family. Only she can come, along with her son Harry and his wife, Helen, and their daughter Sarah. Then there's Andrew's sister's family. Mary and Paul will be coming, along with their son Edward, he's divorced. Then there's the grandson, Tristan, and his wife Kay, and their kids Liam and Simon."

Jack grinned in success at reeling off the list. "So that's twenty-four family members in total, of which only ten have seen and believed in me, spanning four generations. The oldest is Andrew, in his eighties, although his sister Mary is only four years younger than him. The youngest person there will be Sophie."

North's eyebrows had slowly migrated upwards towards his hairline.

"Are you sure is good idea to try introduce so many to Jack all at once? What if they panic?"

Jack grinned.

"Sandy's coming too. If things get out-of-hand, he'll just knock out all the ones that are screaming or in hysterics."

Craig tossed a cushion at Jack.

"Jack, I highly doubt it'll be that bad. Everyone who is coming knows the stories about you, even if living outside of your old Range of Belief meant they couldn't believe in your truly." He started to smirk. "Of course, if you're that nervous about the party-"

"I'm not nervous!"

When Jack's outburst cut off Craig's sentence, everyone but Sophie burst out laughing. The little girl staring at them wondering what was so funny, before she started giggling anyway because they were laughing too.

Jack flushed slightly pink, the equivalent of a full blown blush for him, and he turned to hide his face and cleared his throat.

"Ok, so I'm a bit nervous. I'm just worried that there'll be members of the family there who blanket refuse to believe I'm real."

North glanced at him, then at Craig and the others, before musing to himself with a small smile.

"Then what you need is moral support! It's decided, I will come too! And I will invite Bunny and Tooth as well. Is that alright with you, Mr Bennett?"

While Jack gaped, Craig nodded and smiled.

"It's fine with me. With six kids attending, the oldest being Sarah who's eleven, they'll love having you there. The party is going to be early in December anyway, so it can double as a visit from Santa for the children. They'll love seeing the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman too."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?"

At that moment, Laura peered out of the kitchen again.

"The answer to that would be 'no'. Now get in here and start setting the table, Jack. The food is ready."

When Jack just stood there in abject shock, the rest of them began laughing again. Eventually he too began to chuckle, before he stalked towards the kitchen wearing an expression that promised a prank in the nearby future. And for North, sitting with the Bennetts in their living-room brought back good memories of when he'd been new to Santoff Claussen. Of being with the children, making them smile and enjoying spending time with them.

Jack wasn't going to have to remind him to go visit children in the run-up to Christmas. In fact, if anything anyone would have a hard time _stopping_ North from doing so... And he was beginning to plan it all in his head already.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the family tree Jack reeled off, for those who are interested lol. Man, I've never had to come up with so many names at short noticed before. And lol for the hot-dog stand! I loved doing that bit, and the bit about the "low flying UFO" hehehe! :D**

**(Added) fixed the Family Tree thing. FFnet cut out the tab-spacing so the columns got muddled together :S **

**Top row is great-grandparents, 2nd is grandparents, 3rd is parents, and 4th is the current generation of kids. Andrew, Callum, and Mary are siblings. Wives/husbands that married into the family are on the right of each pairing, separated with a -**

.,.,.,...Andrew - Claire .,.,.,.,..| Callum - Jenny ..,.,.,.| Mary - Paul

David - Marie | Ian - Jena .,.,.| Bethany - .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.| Edward -

Craig - Laura | Timothy - ,.,.,.| Harry - Helen.,.,.,.,.,.| Tristan - Kay

Jamie, Sophie | Lisa .,.,.,.,.,.,..| Sarah .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. | Liam, Simon


	67. Family, Old and New

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nope, I'm not dead. Just had a writing funk this past month. I'll post stuff as an when I get inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 67: Family, Old and New

For two weeks, here at the trailing end of autumn, frost had gilded the morning leaves among the forests and land around the Great Lakes in America. Two weeks that hinted at the season about to begin, which for a reason no weatherman or scientist had been able to figure, always arrived with a snowfall over certain areas... Even if no snow fell anywhere else... That day was approaching, it was mid-November, and by now the people of a certain town were watching the skies waiting for those first white flakes of the arrival of winter.

Jack skimmed among the scattered clouds overhead, watching as a light dusting of snow, little more than frozen drizzle, descended upon the region north of Burgess. Some years he deliberately caused a snowfall over the town on a particular day, but others he'd find that the normal winter weather patterns would do it for him. This particular weather system would reach and drop snow on the town in two days, the coming Friday, meaning a Saturday Festival of First Snow. Weekends really were the best days for it, since more people would be able to attend.

But one matter lingered in his mind, having nothing to do with his now familiar Northern Winter routine. Winter had arrived around the Great Lakes, and there was now a Nature Immortal with territory in that zone. It was time for Kiyiya to return to his village and face the next step in adjusting to being an immortal.

Jack sighed to himself and slipped through a mirror into his Hall of Mirrors. Activating them all, calling the worlds winds, it took barely five minutes before those wisps of air had informed him that the new immortal he sought was still at the Lunar Lamadary. It was an ideal place for a Winter Spirit, seeing as the snow around the place never melted, or at least only very rarely. Yuki had taken him there two months ago, and the guess now would be that he'd spent it learning about the group he was now one of.

And whatever he'd learnt by now, would have to be enough. He'd certainly had a better start at his new life than most other immortals had managed.

With another, almost wistful sigh, Jack slipped through a mirror again and emerged within sight of the Lamadary. As unlikely as it was given it's location among the frigid peaks of the Himalayas, he'd never actually visited the place in all his three-hundred and twenty years. Sure, he'd flown over it plenty of times, but it had never felt right to intrude upon the place.

Flying towards it, Jack mused to himself the reasons for that. Like many immortals who bothered to pay attention to the goings on of the world, he'd heard numerous stories about the Lunar Lamas. About how then tended to be uninterested and bland with anyone but a few select individuals who they revered; namely Tsar Lunar and Nightlight. The original four Guardians were likely included as well, but as for Jack himself...

Prior to the Easter fiasco, it would have been a fair bet that if he'd entered the place with _his_ reputation, they'd have sent him packing sharpish. Or the local resident yetis would have. But now?

Jack arrived above the peak and made a downward plunge, streaking out of the sky to land in a puff of wind-scattered snowflakes in the centre of the Lamadary's front courtyard. He then stood there, trying not to seem awkward, as he waited politely for someone to give him what he hoped would be a welcome. Kiyiya was new, so sympathy for his situation would have eased his way into the place. But as for the Spirit of Winter?

Barely a minute after his sudden arrival, the main doors opened and the Lunar Lamas walked out arrayed in formation behind the Grand High Lama. A very daunting sight if you knew their reputation, despite their moon-round faces and pleasant expressions. And yet at this point any and all expectations Jack may have had, were shoved aside by shock when the stately pace of advancement by the fellows, became a darting and ecstatic eager charge. One that left him surrounded by awestruck little priest-men proverbially singing his praises.

"It is the Guardian of Fun!"

"He has come to us!"

"He who brought defeat upon the Nightmare King!"

"He who banishes Fearlings!"

"And keeps their Touch away from the children of the world!"

As they crowded round him, Jack flushed with embarrassment at their reaction to his visit. Whatever he'd expected, it was _not_ this.

His mouth worked silently for several moments, until he cleared his throat awkwardly and did his best to ignore the fawning.

"Um, I... I'm here to see Kiyiya. It's time for him to head back to his territory, and as the Spirit of Winter I thought I should give him an escort. For moral support."

The Lamas all nodded, completely in agreement with such reasoning.

"That is good."

"We will show you to him."

"He is in the library."

"Reading."

Jack did his best not to stare, trying to figure if stating the obvious was something these men did deliberately or if it were simply a quirk of theirs.

"Ah, I think one guide will be enough. I wouldn't want to think I was keeping the rest of you, from whatever tasks my visit has interrupted."

"You are gracious."

"And quite correct."

"We should return to our tasks."

"And so we wish you a good day."

All of them except their leader, glided away through the doors... still in formation. That fellow then tilted his head and smiled kindly at Jack.

"Follow me."

He waved with with the hand which was not caught up in holding his crescent-moon-tipped staff, and set off at a relatively brisk pace through the doors. Jack followed, opting to glide an inch above the floor rather than risk tripping over his his startled frame-of-mind. He felt self-conscious enough right now, without suffering that kind of embarrassment.

It didn't take long to reach the library, and only an additional moment to thank the Lunar Lama and insist that the rest could be managed alone. It was only after watching the fellow leave, that Jack pushed open the library door and went in. The place wasn't all that large, although there were still thousands of books upon its shelves, and the person he was here for was sat at the sole table in the centre of the room. Flipping through the pages of a book, with his back to the door.

Kiyiya was obviously used to the Lamas making frequent checks on him, for he called out without turning to look.

"I'm fine for now, and I don't need anything to eat. Thank you for coming to ask, though."

Jack remained where he was, starting to grin, and then he remarked in reply.

"Well I never knew I was in the business of delivering takeaways, but I suppose I'd be an ace Ice-cream Truck Driver. I wouldn't even need a truck with a freezer."

Kiyiya lurched up out of his chair and spun to face him in shock. Blinking at Jack for several seconds in surprise before speaking.

"Jack Frost... I... What are you doing here?"

Jack leaned on his staff, still smiling. Although this time it was less mischievous and more kindly.

"Winter has arrived at the Great Lakes, and your home village... I'm here to accompany you home."

Kiyiya went utterly still, stood as he was in the new clothing he'd been given for his new role. Ombric had made him a whole set of traditional Native American clothing; ranging from moccasins, up through to an embroidered leather headband decorated with a couple of eagle feathers and hanging strings of beads. Kiyiya was wearing buckskin leggings, with a dagger and hatchet hung on his beaded belt. And while he wore no shirt, as had been traditional for his tribe in the old days, in keeping with his winter role he also had a wolf-pelt mantle around his shoulders to 'ward off the cold'. Capping off the whole look, the top half of his long hair was tied back in a horsetail, while the rest either hung loose or had been put into fine braids decorated with yet more feathers and beads.

All in all, he looked the part... if you ignored his present nervous expression.

Jack remained quiet, waiting patiently, until it became obvious he wasn't going to move or do anything until the new immortal answered.

Kiyiya averted his gaze uncertainly.

"You didn't need to interrupt your work for me. I'll head home when I'm ready."

Jack rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head.

"And if I leave you to 'go when you're ready', you'll not budge from here for several years. Don't tell me otherwise, because I know you'd be lying. I can tell by the look in your eyes." He walked over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Trust me, don't drag it out. You've had a few months to settle, but don't use that as an excuse to stay away from your family's village. You still have a job to do, remember?"

Kiyiya looked at him again, startled.

"What job? I thought I was just a 'Winter Spirit'?"

Jack clapped him on the shoulder again.

"I'm going to let you herald and bring winter into place around the Great Lakes. Taking your cue from me every year, obviously. The Great Lakes used to have a herald, Peboan, but he chose to fade away a little over a century ago. I think he'd be pleased if he knew another had taken up his mantle."

Kiyiya stiffened, before he then let out an awed breath of realisation.

"Peboan... He was real too?" He stared to frown. "Wait, and immortals can die?" When Jack nodded, Kiyiya sighed. "I guess I still have a lot more to learn."

Jack took this chance to begin steering him towards the window.

"Well you've got plenty of time to learn it. There's no rush. I'd been doing the Spirit of Winter stuff for a decade before I felt like I'd really gotten the hang of it."

He opened the window, summoning a gust of wind to pick Kiyiya up and haul him outside. Once the window was shut, he then began to tow the man eastwards. From here, it was a shorter distance heading east than west, to reach America. Not by a lot, but enough to decide the direction. Jack decided against using a mirror, since Kiyiya's belated struggle against this 'abduction' was going to require some time to calm down from.

Although it was a little half-hearted. It seemed Kiyiya had developed enough awe of Jack's rank, that he was nervous about possibly injuring him if he tried too hard to break free of the pale and slender hand gripping his wrist. Jack waited until the man had stopped protesting and resisting completely, by which time two hours had passed and they were nearing the west coast of Northern America, before informing him of a certain fact.

"Your family. They already know you're an immortal."

Kiyiya, now flying under his own power, almost dropped from the air in surprise.

"What? But- How?"

Jack shrugged, glancing back at him.

"If they'd kept mourning you, I knew it would make it hard for you to get used to this life, so I sorted it out. Your people's traditions make speaking to them, even if they can't see me, very easy if a touch of extra frostdust is involved. I spoke to your grandfather, and told him you'd been selected to work for Mother Earth. Which is what your people call Mother Nature, in case you're wondering. She has hundreds of names, but Mother Nature is the main one she uses since it's the title from the old Golden Age that those of her role would use."

Kiyiya's expression not became a mixture of concern and dread.

"So my family know I'm not dead?"

Jack finally let go of his fellow immortal, judging now to be the best time, and answered supportively.

"They know. Whether or not they accept or truly believe it, I can't say. You'll find that out when you get back to your village. But I'll be there with you, and I have experience of this. Trust me when I say that everything will work out, sooner or later. This is why you need to go back _now_. Winter has arrived, snow has fallen on your village, and they will be waiting for your return. If you don't show, then all the belief in you that I've sown will crumble."

Kiyiya's pace began to slow, only to be bolstered by a bit of wind that Jack summoned. There was a glint of fear in his eyes now.

"But what if _none_ of them believe?"

That small surge of Unnatural Fear made Jack flick a special snowflake at him. Worrying about it, while understandable, was an irrational response best dealt with. It was fine to be nervous, but for Kiyiya to work himself up into terror would make the impending event fail. At best he'd manage to be seen by none of the village children or adults, at worst his fear would draw in any of the nearby starved Fearlings that might be about. The fear of immortals always held a greater draw for them than the fear of mortals. Jack would rather avoid having to drive any of them away in sight of Kiyiya.

Jack waited for the mild amount of power in the snowflake to take effect, watching as the overall tension drained from the young man following him. Only then did he answer.

"I highly doubt you'll have that trouble with _me_ there, but even if you did then you just try again on another day. Some immortals don't manage to get their first believer for _years_ after being chosen. It's not unheard of, and yet every immortal alive today has had or still has at least a small number of them. Besides a few of us who refuse to 'update' our legends, or who are Nature Immortals and don't bother with believers, there's only one immortal out there who has _zero_ believers despite wanting oh so much to be believed in by everyone."

Kiyiya, distracted by that teasing titbit of info, picked up his pace again and came up alongside.

"Who?"

Jack grinned.

"The Boogeyman." When Kiyiya blinked then burst out laughing, Jack nudged him with an elbow. "I'm serious, he's a real immortal. He's the one who caused the Easter fiasco a few months ago, and got his ass handed to him by the Guardians. The chances of you ever meeting him are just about nil." Jack's grin became wry. "But to put it in perspective, even the Boogeyman has had believers. If _he _can manage it, I think you can."

Jack was, of course, omitting a lot of things about Pitch that Kiyiya didn't need to know right now. But the reputation associated with the name 'Boogeyman', the childish stories that had been told the world over about there being no such thing as him, had the desired effect. Kiyiya started to smile, properly this time, and began to look more confident.

He then sighed.

"So, concentrate on the kids? Right?"

Jack nodded.

"They'll be the ones who will see you, although it's possible some of the adults might as well given the way things are recently. And since all the kids in your village know you, expect hugs from the youngest ones if you're visible to them."

Kiyiya took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Ok... I'll give it my best shot."

They'd passed over the coast now, and were flying inland. They were less than an hour away from the Great Lakes, and Jack chose to remain quiet now. The closer they got to Kiyiya's village, the further back Jack allowed himself to drift. Until by the time the village was in sight, he was a short way behind.

Kiyiya hesitated only for a moment, to glance back at and get a nod of reassurance from Jack, before descending upon the snow-dusted settlement. The Spirit of Winter followed, yet remained tactfully out of sight. The village was close enough in region to Burgess, that the children here may have begun to believe enough to see him. Especially if Kiyiya's grandfather had emphasised the previous visit from Jack. He didn't want to be a distraction, and didn't want to risk hurting his fellow immortal should the children see him first.

Kiyiya hesitated again when he saw Jack land in a tree and conceal himself, but then forced himself to continue downwards. The largest open space in the village was the area around the totem pole and small shrine beside it, and that was where he landed. And that was when he saw the new 'totem' stood in the central place of honour in that shine... A statue of him, dressed as he was now, carved from a chunk of jasper almost a foot tall. It took little to guess where it had probably come from.

Kiyiya turned to look towards Jack's hiding place, where the Spirit of Winter peered out of cover just long enough to wave and grin cheekily. That was all the time he had to do, before a gasp sounded off to his left.

He glanced towards the noise, coming face-to-face with a young boy, and that's child's eyes were wide with recognition.

"Kiyiya?"

The query drew the attention of other nearby youngsters, all of them under ten years old, and they too gasped. And then one-by-one they inched closer, as unsure as the immortal was, until they were clustered within arm's reach of him. It was then that the first boy reached out, and Kiyiya responded by clasping that outstretched hand in his own.

At the feel of undeniably solid yet cool fingers, the boy broke out into a wide smile.

"Kiyiya's here! Kiyiya's come back!"

The other children shouted it out as well, half of them racing away towards either end of the village. Nearby adults heard them, hastening to the square where the youngsters had begun to hug something that could not be seen. In fact Kiyiya was so distracted and overwhelmed by the welcome from the children, who he knew and who knew him, that he barely noticed the adults until one heart-rendingly familiar voice called out.

"Kiyiya, is that really you?"

The young immortal turned to face his grandfather, breath catching in his throat. No words could pass his lips for several seconds, until at last he murmured quietly.

"It is. I..."

He paused in surprise as a veil of blue-white dust settled over the gathered people, and at that moment Jack slipped down out of nowhere and landed behind the old man to speak close to his ear.

"Kiyiya is feeling a bit self-conscious right now, even if only the children can see him."

Kiyiya's grandfather, Chetan, turned his head slightly towards the sound. Recognising the voice, even if he could not see the speaker.

"Spirit of Winter, you are here as well?"

At the mention of him, several of the children looked in his direction. He felt their belief click into place, and smiled as two of them came over. One of them tugging on his hoodie in confusion.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Ignoring the confused and unnerved adults all around them, Jack ruffled the girl's hair and chuckled.

"It was a Christmas present from my family. Just like Kiyiya, I have mortal relatives too. And I visit them, just as he'll be able to come here and visit his and all of you."

As the children responded with delight at that explanation, several of the adults began to mutter sceptically. After all, they couldn't see or hear either of the supposed 'spirits' that were present.

"Chetan, we all hope that it is true Kiyiya has returned to us. Yet how can we be sure, when we have nothing but the word of children to say he's here?"

Kiyiya frowned at that, recognising the man for someone he'd rather disliked in his previous life. The man had always labelled him as being an underachiever, no matter how hard he'd worked around the village. But before he could respond, Jack did it for him.

The ball of snow that appeared from thin air, and was then flung into the face of the man, was sizeable. Certainly large enough to account for why it knocked the man over backwards when it hit him. And then in the startled silence that followed, Chetan remarked with irony.

"I would believe the Spirit of Winter has answered that."

Jack cracked his knuckles, smirking to himself as the man scrambled to pick himself up off the ground, and then glanced at Kiyiya.

"I'll leave you to it. You don't need me now. But if you want to talk to me later, I'll be sat on the riverbank down the hill."

He slipped past the two children and over to his fellow immortal, pausing in passing to murmur quietly.

"To conjure a snowball, swirl air from your surroundings through a cupped hand and freeze the moisture in your grasp as the air passes. They're very useful for dealing with sceptics, and they'll be visible to everyone as well. Have fun."

With a little grin he flew away, glancing back only once in time to see Kiyiya try the trick and hand the resulting snowball to one of the children. Several dolled-out balls later, and a brief snowball fight started. It was enough to 'break the ice', pardoning the pun, and several of the adults joined Chetan in gathering around Kiyiya and asking the children to tell them what he was saying.

Jack sighed to himself contentedly as he landed on the riverbank, feeling a little up-welling of 'warm fuzzies' as Laura called them. Helping Kiyiya be reunited with his family, was a reminder of the moment when he'd kindled the belief of Emily in himself. That moment she'd clung to him in joy, and he to her. A moment he would cherish forever.

A single frozen tear pattered to the ground, and Jack sighed again. His mind wandering. His earlier mention of Pitch sent his thoughts towards concerns for Mother Nature. She'd been in his lair for months now, with no word coming from her at all. And yet somehow he knew she was ok, despite his worries. All he had to do was continue keeping the Fearlings weakened. So long as they were weak, she had a chance to succeed. He just had to keep believing in her.

The sun was setting by the time Kiyiya emerged from among the trees, walking towards the Spirit of Winter with contented smile much like the one Jack had been wearing. He then sat down on the rock beside him, gazing likewise up at the golden sky.

"My grandfather can see me now, and my brother." Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. "And my mother, and some of the other adults too. You did that, didn't you? With your power."

Jack sighed.

"My power doesn't make them believe enough to see, but it helps them find the part of themselves they forgot when they grew up. It's more your culture of believing in the spirits of nature, that's made it possible for you. If I'd tried this back when I was new, in my home village... They'd have had the priest over from Kirktown to exorcise the houses."

At Jack's wry tone, Kiyiya glanced at him and saw the equally wry smile the Spirit of Winter wore. It made him chuckle, before his gaze went once more to the sky.

"But still, you helped. You made that totem, didn't you? And you told them about me, so they'd know I wasn't dead. If not for you... Thank you. And I promise I _will_ repay my debt to you."

Jack jolted, surprised.

"You don't need to repay me. I _wanted_ to help, and you don't owe me anything."

Kiyiya smiled, giving him a playful thump on the shoulder.

"And if you know my people's culture so well, you know we always repay our debts. Honour requires it. I'll not give up until I've done something for you in return, so you'd best start thinking of something I can do."

Silence fell as Jack mused over it. There wasn't anything he particularly needed, so short of a random 'pitfall' there weren't going to be any chances for Kiyiya to return the favour of assistance. Yet by the stubborn glint in the young man's eyes, Jack knew he had to think of something. And when it came down to it, it was the oldest of his two jobs that gave him the far from disagreeable solution.

He stood up and stepped away from the rock, idly unhooking his staff from his back, before he turned to regard the new immortal.

"If you really feel that way, there's one thing I can think of. And it's more a promise of friendship than anything else."

Kiyiya stood up as well, regarding him solemnly.

"So what would you ask of me?"

Jack reached out with the crook of his staff, touching it to the young man's shoulder, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"I'd ask you, Ezhno Kiyiya, if you would serve me in friendship as a Lieutenant of Winter... And join my rather mixed bag of a 'family'. You already know Yuki really well, so I know you'll get along with the others too." His smile widened. "So, what do you say?"

Kiyiya's eyes had widened in surprise at the request, before a smile as radiant as the setting sun lit up his face. He then firmly grasped a hand around the crook of the staff at his shoulder, and nodded.

"I'd say that I would be honoured, and that I swear to stand at your side as brother and comrade for as long as you need me."

With a feeling of triumph as well as contentment, Jack threaded a strand of the Power of Winter into the young man before him.

"Then I accept your vow, and name you a Lieutenant of Winter... Welcome to the family."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Definitely lots of fuzzies in that one. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
